Simple Magic
by FlameWriter008
Summary: Pre HBP Draco and Hermione are doing a project required from all of the students in seventh year. What is the project? You have to read for that m’dears! Now why is it that Draco keeps waking up to Hermione in his bed? Find out! DracoHerm romance
1. They Are Assigned

Hello to all! Jeez I thought that it would be a good idea to make a different story besides the Devil series. I hope you all like this story. It's an idea that sprang from another story. Don't worry this is not plagiarism this is only similar to that story in that the romance blossoms in the same way.

**I know that you all want me to finish the other story. I PROMISE I WILL!! Have no fear! I just want to take a break from writing that. The third book in the Devil series will be up sometime when this story is over. Uh duh! Yeah that was obvious…**

**Here is the better summary!: Draco and Hermione are doing a project required from all of the students in seventh year. What is the project? You have to read for that m'dears! Now they perform this project, but an unwanted side effect happens…or is it so unwanted?**

**Disclaimer: Three words….Don't even ask. **

**Chapter 1: They Are Assigned…**

**============**

Hermione sat in the Great Hall along with her fellow Gryffindors. On each of her sides Harry and Ron were sitting, engulfed in the task of eating as much of the food as they could before it disappeared. Hermione had already finished all of her food and was pondering something she had read in her letter announcing her as Assistant to the Headmaster. This was a new position. It was like Head Boy and Girl, only that she would be working directly for the Deputy Headmistress and Headmaster. She knew that there was a boy as well who got this honor. She wasn't thinking about this though…

No what had her mind occupied, instead of meaningless gossip that is, was what she had caught in between the lines. When she read the letter she knew it was probably written by one of the teachers or the Headmaster himself.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_            I would like to inform you that you have nominated and accepted for the position of Assistant to the Headmaster along with another student. This position is higher than that of the Head position in that one has to show complete and utter competence in handling real responsibility. This position however will not exclude you from a required standard demanded of all students._

_Looking forward to having you around,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

She had re-read that letter and found that little hint in it-_'will not exclude you from a required standard.'_ What in the name of Merlin's right bum cheek could that mean? Hermione was roused from her thoughts as Ron nudged her.

"What? Sorry didn't catch that," she said sheepishly.

Ron sighed. "I said what do you reckon all this is about? In case you haven noticed Hermione, all of the House colors are gone!"

Hermione gave the Great Hall a once-over. Indeed there was a lack in color. None of the tables were festive with the House colors. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know Ron, but good point. I hope its something interesting though."

"Interesting like what?" interjected Harry.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but at the moment the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood at the Teacher's Table.

"Excuse me students. I have to make an announcement that I have been quite exited to share with you all. Now first I would like to dismiss all the sixth years and below to their dorms; all seventh years please stay in the Great Hall." Dumbledore waited as the groaning and whining group of students left the Hall rather slowly. When the double doors were shut, the Headmaster's twinkling eyes resided on the curious seventh years.

"Now as I was saying. There is quite a bit of exciting news for you all. As you all are leaving to face the real world in a few short months, the Ministry has asked that we now train you in _all_ aspects that you will be facing. In this I am speaking of the joys of…" he looked around and saw all of the heads inclining to him, hung on his words, "marriage."

There was a murmur among the students. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other in some surprise. _So this is what he had in mind is it?_ Hermione looked on to the Headmaster as he finished his statement.

"Now you all will be assigned partners and will be 'married' for the rest of the year. The third floor has been reserved for only the graduating class and has dorms each containing one common room and two bedrooms. Now I will call out your names and that of your partner."

Dumbledore could see the concern on the face of the graduating class. "Now wait don't go thinking dragons when you have lizards (I don't know if that saying works D) the sorting hat will be assigning your partners to fit your collaboration."

Dumbledore put the small hat on the stool and let it work its magic.

That hat sprang to life. "Now don't go thinking I am going to sing. I already did that earlier today. I'll just call out your names," the hat said eyeing the students with scrutiny.

Everyone sat with tension knotting in his or her stomachs. Hermione looked around at her two friends in desperation. They knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry much Herm. You'll probably end up with one of us. Who better to collaborate with eh?" Ron said consolingly.

"Yes I guess your right. I just can't help feel a little dread. This idea really is wonderful, but there could be risks," Hermione said cautiously.

"Nah. You'll see everything will be alright. What's the worse that can happen?" Harry asked shrugging.

"Oh no you didn't! Harry!" Hermione shrieked.

Harry looked alarmed. "What? What did I do?!"

"You just jinxed everything that's what!" she said.

Before Harry could defend himself, the Sorting Hat spoke up. "Yes alright now. Here we go! Blaise Zabini…Alicia Spinnet. Greggory Goyle…Parvati Patil…" the Hat went on until it called Ron's name.

"Ronald Weasley…Luna Lovegood…Harry Potter…" every girl held her breath for this, " Pansy Parkinson…" Harry sat in numb shock as he heard his sentence. Hermione saw him look over to the Slytherine Table eyeing the very unusually shy blonde that was his 'future wife.' Finally the hat came to another name and Hermione went white.

"Hermione Granger…. Draco Malfoy…."  Hermione remained silent and very aloof until the end of the ceremony. When the Hat was done she also, like Harry, looked over to the Slytherine Table and saw Draco Malfoy giving her a look that said 'this should be interesting.' He noticed her stare at him and blew a kiss towards her. Hermione looked away quickly, cringing.

Angrily she smacked Harry on the arm rather hard. "Ow! What was that for?!" he said indignantly.

"For cursing me! That's why!"

Dumbledore rose to the podium again and spoke. "Now that you all have your partners, tomorrow you will report back to the Great Hall and the weddings will take place! For now return to your normal dorms of your Houses. Good night. Oh and will the Assistants please stay behind."

Hermione hugged Harry and Ron as they made their way to the common room. She started walking towards the Headmaster. A thought quickly occurred to her. _The Assistant male will also be walking up to him!_ She quickly glanced around as she reached the Headmaster and saw none other than her future ball and chain: Draco Malfoy.

Hehe! Yeah this is only the preliminary thing. So tell me you like you don't like? Please give me reviews! This is totally different than my Devil Series so please tell me how this is going to far.

**Please the more you review the sooner I update!**

**                                                                        Flamewriter008**


	2. They Are Joined

**My gods! I love your reviews! D Thank you all and never fret for I will finish the Devil Series!**

**Now since this story is new I will answer a few questions…**

**Esaure: No I don't think that I will have relationships that crazy. I am an old fashioned girl and I like-no-LOVE the idea of monotony.**

**Silent-Serpent: The colors were gone becuz of the seventh years having to do this project. Since the seventh years have been assigned to inter-house partners, there is no need for banners…at least for them. **

**Bianca Heart: Now just let me say that I know that Alicia Spinnet graduated. I just couldn't think of anyone for that guy. As for Luna I will explain what happened to her. And as for the Pansy/Harry thing…Don't worry I am also a big Ginny/Harry shipper, but variation can be good.**

**Oreo69not96: Trust me. I will make it not predictable. If you have ever read my other stories, you would know that I do not like predictable. Variation man! =D**

**AmandaWho: I love you! I thank you profusely for the compliments and don't worry I will not stop the Devil Series. It will continue into a trilogy as I have planned. **

**Now all that said and done…Oh hell wait I have to say the Disclaimer….mumbles under breath (effers)**

**Disclaimer: Three words…Don't even ask. **

**_Chapter 2:_ They Are Joined….**

Hermione stared at Draco a second too long and saw him smirk. Dumbledore cleared his throat and Hermione snapped her attention to him, turning rather pink in the process.

"Now as you two are Assistants you were suppose to get a Teacher's Dorm separately. But now a you tow are to joined in holy matrimony," Dumbledore stopped in hopes of gaining chuckles, but it was in vain, "yes well…er anyway I will have to place you in a married Teacher's dorm. Follow me," Dumbledore said exiting the Great Hall.

Hermione chanced another glare at Draco and noticed him staring at nothing in particular. Hermione also took note of her legs getting sore. It seemed they were climbing up a rather high tower. Draco was lost in thought about what an interesting year this would be indeed.

He had not expected to be partnered with the Mudblood for whole year, let alone 'married' to her. He thought more about this for a minute. _The hat said that he would assign us to a person who we are best collaborate with. Could it be that Granger and I…? No Draco you couldn't possibly fit together with the Mudblood._ He saw Hermione and Dumbledore come to a stop. Draco saw the portrait of a dog in the grass. The dog sat up and barked at the sight of Dumbledore. He smiled and looked over to Hermione and Draco.

"Now this is Shatopher. You two will be able to pick your won password. I will want you in my office tomorrow morning to discuss the weddings. Goodnight." Dumbledore walked off and left the two in the hall. Hermione looked over to Draco and sighed.

"So what do you want to tell Shatopher?" Hermione asked.

Draco had his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Dunno. How about," he turned to the dog, "_Draconis semper seductor."_

Shatopher barked, wagged his tail, and swung open. The two Assistants walked inside the common room and Hermione, unlike Draco, gasped. The common room was half the size of the Gryffindor common room and there were two sets of stairs leading up to the room. Hermione noticed a fine collection of books, a grand oaken desk, and a beautiful mantle with fireplace. She walked over to the right and saw the gold plaque say 'Hermione Malfoy'. She scowled at it and started walking up to the room when a cool voice stopped her.

"Interesting, eh?" Draco said. Hermione turned around to face him with a frown on her face.

"What do you mean Malfoy? The fact that I have to live with you or the fact that we are going to be 'married'? Because neither sound rather interesting to me," she snapped. Draco put up his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey I was just trying to point out the plaque! Please don't bite my head off. Although I can find places for your mouth to be…" he trailed off suggestively.

Hermione blushed, turned on her heel, and stormed up to her room with the door slamming behind her. Draco chuckled. _She's so easily flustered. That's very alluring…_Draco shook his head so as to get the thought out of his head.

=========

Hermione awoke the next morning remembering her predicament. She grudgingly got up and went to shower. After she got out of the bathroom, she saw something white hanging from her armoire. She walked closer to it seeing that it was a white dress with a note on it.

_Ms. Granger, _

_Please wear this to the ceremony this morning. All of the seventh year girls are required to wear a white dress in respect of the day's events. _

_Minerva McGonagall. _

Hermione looked the dress over and saw it was satin with thin straps at the shoulders and a v-neck. She took it off her armoire and saw that the back was dipping into her lower back. There was hardly anything covering it! Oh well…

She put it on and decided with straightening her hair some. She failed. Because her hair was so thick and curly, she could only tame it down to waves. She looked herself over in the mirror and saw that the dress was just the right size. It clung nicely enough to be modest and leave enough to the imagination. The dress ended at mid-calf, giving it the look of a summer dress. She decided to wear some sandals with it. _Perfect._ The sandals were just the right touch.

She proceeded to put on some light (very light) make up. She then walked downstairs and saw that no one was there. _Huh, Malfoy must have gone up to Dumbledore already._ She then exited the room and walked down the tower to the Great Hall where she saw dozens of students already. Indeed the rest of the seventh year girls were wearing a white gown, though not all the same ones. The other years looked just confused. There was a murmur among the young years as to what was happening.

Hermione passed the Gryffindor table, waving hello to Ron and Harry. They seemed to be looking at her rather funnily. She reached the Teacher's table and seated herself next to Draco who in turn did not look at her. She ate her breakfast in peace until the Headmaster was finished and began to speak.

"Thank you all for your attention. Now to the students who are not seventh years: today you all will be witnessing what you will have to do next year as well. All seventh years from now on must go through a _shared life course_ if you will. Today the rest of you will bear witness to your fellow students 'marrying' their indicated partner. Now these are sham marriages of course, but they will count as a grade as if in a class. Now if I can have all the seventh years line up in alphabetical order by males; the girls will have to go by their partner's surname," Dumbledore explained watching all of the students stand and form a queue.

He turned over to the Assistants. "Now you two will the last to marry as you will be helping me with the ceremony. Now Hermione what you will have to do is take and give the same bouquet of flowers to the girls and their rings. You Draco will only be helping the males with the rings and the hand tying of the rope. Now take you respective places."

The two did as instructed and watched as all of the seventh years were tied together with the rope and rings were placed on their bare fingers. One after one Hermione could see anticipation and concern on both males and females. Draco watched as the last couple said their 'I do's' and waited for the Headmaster to speak.

"Alright now for the last couple. If you please Hermione and Draco." Dumbledore pointed to the alter in front of him. Hermione walked over with some dread in her stomach. It felt almost as if she was REALLY marrying the slimy git. Draco also walked to stand before the Headmaster with a sort of grimace on his face. It wasn't enough that he was in the same school as her, no, he had to 'marry' her. _Of course this is only for show and a grade_, he thought.

Hermione now stood in front of Draco and kept her eyes transfixed on him. She noticed that he wasn't as pale as usual. He had some color on him that made his skin look like caramel. His eyes were steel gray that made her shiver. His lips were full, pink, and healthy. She also took note of his height; he was about a head and half taller than her making him about six foot three or so. He was wearing a silver shirt with black slacks instead of school robes. _Always a Slytherine,_ she thought. She smiled mutely at him as Dumbledore started the ceremony.

"We are here today to join this witch and this wizard in the sanctimonious union of marriage…." Draco had tuned out slightly with his eyes still on Hermione. He finally took notice of her dress and was trying hard not to drool. The dress was satin, but also kind of sheer. He could see that it hugged her nicely, but it didn't show as much as he would have liked. The v-neck of the dress and the sheerness showed of her ample bosoms and figure. She had tamed her hair and was wearing very light make up that made her glow like a goddess. _Damn this year is going to be hard. I hope I don't end up shagging her by the end of the day…That wouldn't be a bad thing though…_

Dumbledore had the rings in hand and was asking the question. "Do you Draco Julian Malfoy take Hermione Celeste Granger to be your wife?" Draco looked up at the professor and took the ring. He slipped it on and said, "I do." He still had not taken his eyes off of her. He felt that if he did then she would disappear.

Hermione was wondering why Draco was looking at her like he was ready to pounce on her. She had heard him say 'I do' and smiled when he did. It was now her turn and she took the ring and said, "I do." The Headmaster had taken the rope and fastened it around their hands.

"Now with this rope around their hands let it be a symbol of a never ending bond. May they be blessed in the sanctimonious institution of marriage! I now pronounce you wizard and wife!" Dumbledore of course was not going to say kiss the bride, as this was a school function. But as if he did, Draco leaned in no longer in control of what he was feeling and gently kissed an unsuspecting Hermione on the lips.

Ron and Harry were watching their friend 'join' her life to none other than the Slytherine prat. Harry though took note of Draco's stare on his friend. He nudged Ron on the side and pointed to Draco.

"What do you reckon he's thinking? I mean look at his eyes. They look like a predator spotting a prey!" Harry whispered. Ron did take a good look at him. There definitely was a weird gaze between Hermione and Draco.

"Dunno mate. I reckon he may be thinking about the wedding night!"

"Ron! Be serious because-"

"But I'm not Sirius, I'm Ron," he said with a sheepish grin. Harry smacked his forehead due to his friends' stupidity.

"Oy! How you ever got this far in Hogwarts is beyond me! Anyway I was just thinking that he might try to-you know…" he trailed off hoping Ron wasn't too thick.

"He might try what?" Ron asked baffled. Harry had lost all hope.

"He might force himself on her!" Harry hissed.

Ron nodded in comprehension. "Oh right…Well I don't think he will. I mean his father is dead so I'm guessing that his mother straightened him out. Anyway what could he possibly do? I mean-"

But at the moment they both stared in horror as their friend was snogged by Malfoy. Ron was the first to get to his senses. He smacked Harry on the back of the head to get him out the trance he was in.

"Alright I agree. Next chance we get, we're castrating him!"

Hermione stood shocked as her 'husband' kissed her. Hermione couldn't deny the feel of those luscious lips on her anymore. She applied pressure to his lips from her own. Then he ended it. It was a simple kiss; a light peck on the lips that held meaning for them both. The students around them cheered and Hermione blushed. Dumbledore undid the rope and brought them back to the table so they could sign a paper.

"Er- well now that was delightfully unexpected!" the Headmaster said referring to the kiss, "Now you both have to sign this for your grade. It shows to the school that you are joined and therefore we will be able to make the necessary changes."

Hermione went first and signed the paper noticing that it seemed to be a lighter shade of white than the others. Draco also signed and then looked at Hermione who still had on a slight blush. _Oh yeah. Easily flustered!_ Hermione and Draco went to sit back down and Dumbledore reached the podium.

"Now to all the seventh years: your rings that you have on are apart of your grading process. If you take the ring off at all then I will be notified and thus deduct points from your grade. You will all have to keep a diary of the days and turn it in at the end of the month, each month! Now on to classes with you all!"

With everything said all of the students left the Great Hall with a murmur still among them.

============

Hermione finished with an exhausting day of advanced everything. She was silly enough to have signed up for all advanced classes. When she had come back from her day she had not found Draco in their dorm. She supposed he might be off with his friends and such. She was still getting used to the idea of maybe really having married Draco. He hadn't been that bad honestly. And he was acting rather mature, well as mature as he can get. She yawned and walked into the bathroom and proceeded to shower and change.

She then got out of the bathroom and went to her bed wearing her lacy pj's that she always like to wear. She like the feel of satin on her skin. She wore them only when she was alone and no one was there to see her. As she drifted slowly to sleep, the last thing she heard was the sound of a door opening….

Draco cursed himself. Why in the hell had his Head of House signed him up for Advanced Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts? Then there were his other classes for which he had to do homework for. _Damn him, damn them all! First this morning, now the classes. _ His mind drifted off to this morning. He remembered how Hermione had looked in that dress. How she had a faint blush on her cheeks; the way her lips were a rosy hue. And her eyes, Merlin, her eyes; they were the lightest of brown making them seem like honey and he was the bee (cheesy I know!) wanting to get it.

He sighed taking those images out of his head. H walked into his room and then into the bathroom. He showered and changed and then looked at his hand that had a ring on it that proclaimed him no longer available…at least until the end of the year. He took a better look at the ring and noticed three very tiny diamonds on it. _Weird. _He now lay in bed thinking of the lips he had kissed earlier today…

===========

"Are you sure you don't know where you put them?" asked a worried Minerva. Dumbledore shook his head with dismay. How could he have lost them? They were in his office and they didn't grow feet and walked away!

"I don't know what to tell you Minerva. I had them in my office and then when I came back to check on them, they were gone," the Headmaster said looking in one of his drawers. Minerva tapped him lightly on the back.

"Give it a rest Albus. It's late and you need your sleep. We could continue looking tomorrow. I mean they couldn't have left the castle could they?"

Dumbledore stood up and looked over to his colleague. "No I suppose you're right. We could search more efficiently tomorrow," he said and then out of the blue he began to chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I was just thinking that it would be rather interesting if I had used them on a pair of students! Oh and today would have been ideal! Could you imagine the…" he then trailed off. Minerva was looking at him with a horrified expression.

"Albus, you prat, did you use them on a pair of students?!" she shrieked.

Dumbledore thought rather hard about the question that was just asked. Did he? Could he have been so foolish as to use them on a pair of students? Merlin's balls he hoped not. _Oh Merlin…we had run out of them and them they came up and…Bugger!_

Minerva saw the look of realization on her boss and wondered what he had found out. Could he possibly have used them on students?

"Albus what did you remember?" she asked tentatively.

"It was them Minerva. The last pair…we ran out and I thought I had more in my pocket. I remember I took them out of my office and put them in my pocket!" Dumbledore said pensively.

Minerva was shaking with fury. "ALBUS YOU AGING, CARELESS, IDIOTIC, MORONIC, STUPID GIT!" she shrilled.

==============

Hermione was feeling rather happy the next morning. Its as if her worries from the previous night were totally gone, almost as if they had taken a vacation. She also noticed than she was very comfortable. She was warm in her bed and felt happy. She nuzzled closer to what she is thinking is a pillow…

Draco had a wonderful dream. She was with him. Here in his bedroom, in his bed, at his side. He didn't know why he _wanted_ to feel her by his side, but every inch of him wanted to feel more than her lips, as he did yesterday. Oddly enough though he felt something come closer to him…something warm. He opened one lazy eye and tried not to fall off the bed in shock.

* * *

Yep I hope you all like! I promise though chapters will get longer. I was just having a bit of writer's block!

**__**

**_Please remember that the more you review the sooner I update!_**

**__**

**Oh and tis my _BIRTHDAY_ on _the FOURTH OF AUGUST_! **

** Flamewriter008**


	3. They Discover

**Hello to everyone and I apologize profusely for not having updated sooner! I can't believe it! 51 reviews for only two chapters! I was having a lot of fun writing my other story 'Devilish Return' that I kinda forgot about this one.**

**Don't worry though I still have a plot and stuff for this one its just that the other, like I said, its my baby. I am just more attached to that one. Also for those who are reading the Devil Series, I will be posting the THIRD INSTALLMENT OF 'DEVILISH RETURN' after I am done with this story. I found that it is rather hard to write two stories at once. **

**_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing except the plot andâ€Tom Felton (cough!)**

**_Chapter 3:_ They Discoverâ€**

Draco looked at the form next to him in shock, but did not yelp. He was astonished. What the hell was this incredible, delectable, beautiful-_Alright stop! You can't think those things. She isn't worth your time remember?_ He couldn't help it though. He had no idea how she had gotten in here, but some minute part of him was thanking all of the gods that existed.

Silky brown curls were sprawled on his pillow. A beautiful pouty, plump mouth was parted, tantalizing to the eyes and causing him to lick his lips in anxiousness. Olive skin was exposed through a very sexy nightgown, currently riding very low in the front. Draco marveled at the intriguing woman presently snuggling closer to his chest. He didn't mind of course. It was not the first time a woman had done that in his bed.

Hermione was having the most amazing time in her dreams. There he was on a cloud gliding towards her with one hand outstretched inviting her to come with him. She took the hand joyously and stepped unto the cloud with his arms now around her waist. She was wearing the same silky dress she got 'married' in; he was wearing the same silver shirt and black slacks as well. He looked amazing in them too; the image she had in her mind of him being a god was enhanced by what her eyes were perceiving.

She noticed with some satisfaction that on his left hand was his wedding ring. She glanced briefly down at hers and saw the same single diamond platinum ring. Her mind started to wander from the sexy god in front of her to logical mattersâ€_Why would Dumbledore get us such expensive rings for just a school assignment?_ She was pried out of her thoughts as her 'husband' pulled her closer and began to caress her cheek with his thumb.

His piercing silver eyes were looking down at her withâ€lust? She couldn't believe she could such a stare from Draco Malfoy. Then again this was her dream. That brought a smile to her face. She began to grin even wider as the gorgeous man before her was leaning down to join their lipsâ€.

While Draco studied Hermione's face, he saw the sides of her mouth begin to lift to form a smile. _What is she thinking about?_ That thought alone was enough for him to have another mischievous thought of his own. He brought his arm, which was at his side, to her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He looked once more at those rosy full lips that were begging him to claim them.

All the fantasies that he had about her the previous night caught up with him at that single moment making him do something he wasn't sure he would regret later. He brought his face mere inches from hers and very softly brushed his lips against hers. What he did not expect was for the tawny-haired goddess to slip her arm around his neck and bring him closer to deepen the kiss.

Hermione saw Draco lean in forward and claim her lips. His hand was cupping her face and angling it to his benefit. (Remember people what Hermione sees is in her dream!) She had brought his face closer to hers for she wanted more than just a slight peck. For some reason she couldn't help but think that this was real. His lips, his tongue, his hands were too corporeal for just a dream.

Draco was now moving to be on top of her. Both her arms had snaked around his neck and had brought him into a world of passion and lust that he did not imagine he could feel. This was a different type of passion from other women. With the others it had just been an itch, a mere curiosity of his to find out how different they all were. With Hermione it was brutal lust and profound passion. His interest went past just finding out what she was like in bed. It resided in her mind and how it worked; what made her that way she is now? Why does she seem so strong, but vulnerable at the same time? In essence, what make the Gryffindor Princess _tick?_

He now had slipped his tongue in gently massaging the one hiding past the two sweet guards that were her lips. He felt her meet his tongue with gusto. It seemed that once the hermit came out of its shell, it pounced. Draco slid one hand from her face down the side of her breast and let it rest on her hip.

Hermione felt the things that he was doing with his hands and it was driving her to the precipice of insanity. (Again this is in her dream!) _This is too weird. I can't imagine what it would be like to kiss him this well._ As this thought entered her foggy head, she opened her eyes, literally. She saw a half naked Draco on top of her in a room she didn't recognize where she didn't know how she got there. She pushed him off and went to her end of the bed.

Draco, still in a haze, realized that he was no longer kissing those tempting lips that he was a minute ago. He looked over to the other side of the bed and saw Hermione looking around frantically with wide eyes. He didn't understand why. Didn't she know where she was and how she got there?

"Where the hell am I?" she demanded. _Obviously she doesn't._Draco rubbed his face with his hands and sighed.

"To be honest Granger that is a good question isn't it?" he asked sarcastically. Hermione shot him a cold glare.

"I meant how the hell did I get here? The last thing I remember was sleeping in **my own** bed. I was wondering what the hell I am doing waking up next to you?"

"Why don't you tell me then? You are in **my **room and in **my**bed. I knew you wanted me, but this badly Granger?" he said with a wicked grin. Hermione opened her mouth and then shut it. She didn't have a good retort for her current predicament. It did look as though she walked in to his room and crept into his bed, but she hadn't, had she?

She began to get out of the bed and walked towards her door. Draco saw her every move in that sexy lacy nighty she was wearing. One of the straps had fallen and was giving an eyeful of very nice cleavage. Hermione had turned to ask him something but saw his gaze and shivered. She hugged herself only to make her cleavage more noticeable. Draco groaned and looked away.

"Granger if you don't want me to pounce on you then please either leave or fix your nightdress. You are giving me a bit of a problem I don't need if you can't provide relief," he said getting out the bed as well letting Hermione get the point. She blushed madly and fixed her strap.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. I didn't notice it. I just wanted to tell you that I know it looks incriminating in your favor, but I didn't come to you last night. I swear that the last thing I remember I was in my bed and-"

"-Please Granger the last thing I need to picture is you in a bed." Draco had put up a hand to silence her. Hermione nodded looking at his face rather than down south.

"Alright I'll leave you to it then," she turned to leave but the stopped, "oh and Malfoy please don't tell anyone about this. Please?"

Draco nodded not looking at her for certain reasons. "Consider it done Granger. Just go."

Hermione complied and walked into her bedroom. She put her back to the door and thought about the amazing wake up call. She could get used to waking up like that. _Although the more important question is: How did I even get there?_ Hermione looked down at her ring that shined at her. It was the same platinum ring from her dream/reality.

A lazy smile crept on her face as she remembered the effect she had on Draco. She had to say that she did feel a sort of female power in her veins now that she knew she could cause that. She touched her lips as she remembered the kiss.

Draco however was less than happy. He paced around in his room thinking of the rather pleasurable circumstance that he awoke to. _This has to end now though. What ever 'this' is, it can't happen again._ Although this thought should have done something to him, it didn't. When he thought of how nicely she felt under him, or how her mouth could cause him to go wild and make him want to-

_Enough._ He was not helping his 'condition' anymore than her half naked form was. Even though she was forbidden to him, that only made all the sweeter. He groaned inwardly as he went to take a cold shower hoping to not shag her by the end of the day. _Although I would give Merlin's right and left nut just to kiss her once more._ Yes, those thoughts indeed would not help him.

As Draco walked into the Great to commence the first meal of the day, his glance went unconsciously to the brunette that woke up in his bed this morning. She was sitting with her two lap dogs Potter and Weasley. Though he really didn't have a motive for true hatred and loathing, he did think that they were rather blind. For many years he thought that the two blundering idiots, and through some miraculous occurrence, the saviors of the Wizarding world were shortsighted. Though they had much insight in the priorities of the rest of the world, the one person who could really use their perceptiveness was also the one person they paid no mind to.

Though he knew that Hermione was a capable woman, he also thought that she needed something more that her two bodyguards couldn't offer. She needed to be made a woman. Correction, she needed to _feel_ like a woman. Those two had done nothing in this area and though there they were laughing and chattering without a care in the world, if they looked closely they could see the silent plea in her eyes. That little secret within them that enchanted other men except the ones in front of her.

Draco ate his waffle with a sort of smug smirk. Why? He was rather pleased with himself for making Hermione feel that way this morningâ€at least he hoped he made her feel that way. Though his intentions for kissing her were not to fulfill her plea, a part of him felt all the more proud for experiencing pleasure and for making her feel pleasure as well.

Hermione laughed sweetly with the two men she had grown oh so fond of. Though in the back of her mind she remembered the morning and how she had awoken to her first kiss. When the concept of what happened sunk in she felt alive. She felt _human_. She couldn't believe that it was Draco who she should be thankful to, but nonetheless she was thankful. She hadn't felt like that since Viktor in fourth year. She had always wanted someone just to herself instead of having to share like she did in her relationship with her two buds. Granted this desire was selfish, it was sometimes good to be a little selfish.

"â€and then my mum owled me back saying that it was wonderful that I was partnered up with Luna. And I have to admit I agree with her. Luna has some very interesting qualities," Ron said taking a swig of his juice. Harry nodded in agreement. Ron looked at him funny.

"Oh so you think she's great too?"

"What? No, not Luna I meantâ€I found some interesting qualities about Pansy as well. You know that she has been accepted to play for the Chuddley Cannons when she graduates?" Harry asked Ron. Hermione tuned out of the conversation as it had taken a turn to Quidditch. Hermione shivered suddenly as she had in the morning when Draco was looking at her. To confirm her suspicions she glanced up and saw those silver orbs aiming at her.

His face was set in a pensive expression as if studying her. Hermione also saw what was unmistakably triumph. _What would he have to be smug about though? What 'triumph' did he accomplish?_ Hermione had lost herself in his stormy eyes also studying him. There was so much that she would like to know. For example, though it is quite a funny question, what is his favorite color? What does he do for recreational purposes? What engages him in an interesting conversation with a member of the opposite sex? As these thoughts entered her head she realized that these were kinds of thoughts that one would have about a potential mate.

This thought chilled her frozen. Could she actually be thinking of Draco in another position but that of 'Greatest Git in the Universe'? Merlin she hoped not. Though for some reason this thought did not scare her too much. It was enough though to cause her to leave the room. She didn't pay mind to the looks of confusion on her friends' faces as she anxiously sped away from the one room where that intoxicating man sat looking after her.

Draco watched as she left and wondered why? She had been looking straight at him though he didn't know what sparked this sudden need to be distanced from him. He supposed it hurt that she didn't want to see him. Did the mere sight of him repulse her? Was she mad about this morning's events? Needing these questions answered, he too stood and left the Great Hall and a half finished plate of food. A pair of blue eyes watching the scene twinkled with mischievousness.

Hermione was reaching the abandoned corridor of Moaning Myrtle's loo, when heavy footsteps echoed in her wake. At first she surmised that they were hers, but her feet didn't echo as heavily as those. No those were men's feet. She quickened her pace and didn't look back as someone caught her elbow and pulled her into the haunted loo. She was about to scream in protest when she looked upon the eyes that she had so desperately hoped she had left behind in the Great Hall.

Draco was looking at Hermione with a hard expression. How in such a short period of time had all these feelings transpired? First he hated her, then he was snogging her, and then he was looking into her honey eyes also reflecting the confusion he felt. He let her elbow go and ran a hand through his hair. It went to lie untidily though sensually on his face.

Hermione was also in wonderment. Why did she feel as though she was not looking at her enemy, but rather just another human being? _Could it be perhaps that that is what he is?_ Her mind replied sardonically. She shook her head and looked at Draco again.

"Soâ€What did you want to ask me?" Hermione asked Draco. He looked back at her and sighed.

"I just wanted to know what caused the sudden need to train for the 400 yard dash? I mean you practically _flew_ out of the Great Hall," he said eyeing her with scrutiny. She shivered again.

"That," she muttered. Every time he gazed at her it accomplished nothing but sending her into a state of shivering and anxiousness.

"What do you mean 'that'? I didn't do anything."

"Don't look at me please," she pleaded though she didn't know why. He took a step closer and smirked. He eyes were downcast catching the movement of his feet coming towards her.

"Now why would I want that when what I am perceiving seems to be nothing short of beautiful," he said though he didn't know why. He had his finger under her chin to bring her gaze up to his. Her eyes looked wide and shocked. Why had he said that to her? Why was he being soâ€eerily nice?

"How could you find something so filthy in the eyes of society to be beautiful in yours?" she queried. Draco moved his finger from under her chin to a caress on her cheek. He was coming closer, invading her personal space.

"Because I, unlike society, am not blind. Because I, unlike society, have bathed you in a light that has revealed your true unblemished form. A form that I have found to be quite intriguing and splendid," and before she could respond he had claimed her lips again with passion that he felt in the morning. That passion that this woman ignited unintentionally. A passion that would in the end blow their minds as to how great it would become.

Minerva eyed her unusually quiet boss. "Well Albusâ€Are you going to spill soon or are you just going to have me ask Trelawney what you are thinking about?" she said as they walked.

"Sorry Minerva, but I was thinking about the blunder and what the consequences would entitle," he stated plainly.

"Please Albus you already know. The real dilemma is how to break the news to the pair. I mean this is not an everyday occurrence."

"No, you are right, but I was just watching them this morning. They seemed riveted by each other. Something must have happened this morningâ€or last night," he said as they walked into his office.

Minerva sat in chair facing his desk as Dumbledore sat in his own chair. He took out the file of Draco and Hermione Malfoy. As he reviewed the file his eyes fell on something that he had wished he had not seen. Minerva saw as her boss' face paled and his eyes widened.

"What ever is the matter?" she asked only to have a file shoved in her hands. Minerva read through it as saw what had been the cause to her boss' distress. There in the file of Draco and Hermione Malfoy lied a-

"Proclamation of Marriage!" she shrieked as she whacked Dumbledore. He winced and smiled sheepishly. She shot her boss a cold glare.

"Albus how could you? How did you not notice this?"

"I admit that I didn't expect for that certain document to get loose in the stack of papers! I only meant for the students to have a sort of real feel for the marriage ceremony-"

"-But that didn't mean that you really had to marry them!" Minerva shot back seething. How could the smartest wizard of the age be slipping like this?

"I just married them. And I believe they won't mind. I have seen that they may actually be smitten with one another."

"But that doesn't mean that they are ready for real marriage! Ohâ€You're going to have to tell them you know," Minerva said quietly her rage subsiding.

"Yes I know. But I wonder how they will react to hearing that they are now man and wife by law and to the rest of society?" he queried.

"Trust me Albus if it were I, you would no longer have what distinguishes you from me," Minerva said bitterly.

**Yes a rather short update, but one nonetheless. Trust me when I say there is a reason as to why Dumbeldore is slipping**.

**Note one: Can anyone tell me what the WIKTT marriage law challenge is? I have no clue as to what it is sorry if this seems veryâ€_blonde_ of me. D**

**Note Two: I have thought as to what I will name the third installment in the Devil Seriesâ€The third story will be calledâ€oh what? Oh sorry all my boyfriend has just told me all not to tell you. Blame him not me!**

**Note Three: I am very happy. I BROKE THROUGH THE CODE FOR JKR'S DOOR. I HAVE SEEN WHAT IS BEHIND THE DOOR ON HER WEBSITE FOR THE NEXT CLUE AS TO WHAT WILL BE IN THE SIXTH BOOKâ€AND QUITE FRANKLY I DON'T GET IT! THOUGHT TRUST ME I WILL FIGURE IT OUT! **

**Please remember, the more you review the sooner I update! **

**Flamewriter008**


	4. They Open

**Alright people I think you should all know that I LOVE your reviews! No really I do! Trust me when I say I haven't smiled this widely in a long time. I have read many and found that some were questioning my stuff. I would like to take the time to address those right now…**

**_SpiffinglyCorking:_ First I just want to say BRAVO. Now that is a review. You added praise with actual constructive criticism. Now as for the relationship with Harry/Pansy and Herm/Draco…well I have my reasons for doing that. First off let me say that chapters are so unfair. Why? Because reviewers question what happens without knowing why its put there. Now I know Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore seem OOC, but I thought that they would be funnier portrayed a little more lax. Thank you for the compliment about the rings. I do try. And again I am not one for fluff. There will be trials and tribulations. Check out my other stories to fully understand this concept. **

**_Ccbchunks:_ Yes thank and no I don't know anything there has to do with WIKTT. Sorry. I hope you are enjoying the story. And as for the code…go to and there it tells you how to open it. I don't want to post it just in case I might get in trouble. BTW the clue to me anyway, is very confusing. **

**_AislynShadows:_Yes boyfriends are fickle things aren't they? I really hope you did enjoy this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it. I must say though that I get a lot of inspiration from my own honeybee. He thought it was rather hilarious too! Oh and I hope your boyfriend's nose its ok. Just to point out I am honored that he is the first one who I know of anyway, that I caused soda to fly out of his nose! As for how I come up with this…my dreams like my profile says! Weird ain't it?**

**_Simply-Brit_ Yes you don't know how sorry you're going to feel when the next few chapters come out! **

**_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4: They Open…

* * *

**

****

Sensations had run amok in her brain. Hormones, longing, and utter lust tore at her as she let this infuriating man harass her lips with his own. His skilled move movements caused her to grip him tighter around the neck. Hermione had gone further up to his flaxen hair rummaging through it and marveling at how it felt as smooth as air. Draco's arm was gripping her waist like a lifeline while the other hand as occupied holding her face in an angle more suitable for his tongue to enter.

He delved in relishing in the sweetness of her moist mouth, which was his newfound haven. Draco greedily sought out the shy occupant of the haven. The skilled, but shy angel that is her tongue met his timidly with a gradual crescendo of boldness. Hermione met his tongue with a fervor she hadn't known could exist within her.

She didn't know why she was in her current situation. She did not fancy this arrogantly charming snake nor did she find him to be the man of her dreams. One thing she knew for certain was she like the emotions that were emanating within her that conveniently only this man could produce. Draco was along the same train of thought.

He did not find this woman to e the love of his life, but he unlike her, did have a more profound interest. He wanted to unearth the real Hermione Granger. He wanted to know why he found this woman so intoxicating. He wanted to banish this galling curiosity of what about this witch gave him the abrupt urge to rescind the Malfoy name and be willing to beg for just an hour of her presence in his unworthy eyes. Why was it that twice this morning his head had eluded him and his nervous system was replaced under the control of his very skilled and experienced 'friend'?

As he heard a moan slip past the lips of the one who captivated his two heads, he felt something reveal itself to him. An epiphany had occurred in that he found himself wanting to be the only man who that could be charged guilty with the ability to fulfill the request that lied dormant in her honey eyes. Draco Julian Malfoy wanted to posses Hermione Granger. He in that single moment as their lips were joined, desired to be the only man who could cause the lioness to be in such a state.

Hermione felt Draco press her more closely to his body, resulting in her ability to hear his heart palpitate. She had to stop, she had to pull away from the one thing that she would have gladly liked to call her own. Draco felt the warmth of her lips depart from his own. Though she had left his lips, he didn't want her out of his grasp just yet.

Hermione had a feigned look of rage set upon her beautiful features.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked indignantly.

"Preserving my sanity, you?" he shot back with a taunting smile.

"Making sure you lose it! Now let me go!" She pushed against his hard chest fruitlessly.

"Now why would I do that? I am very content with your present position, though I wouldn't mind shifting to a more favorable one," he said huskily. Hermione was getting sick of this. She knew he couldn't possibly harbor feelings that would lead to walks on the beach and dancing under the stars, so why was he doing this?

"Please Malfoy, let me go," she pleaded quietly. The meekness of her voice was responsible for his grip slacking.

"Why do you want to flee from me? If I were to allow that you walk out of here, what would you be going back to? Two gits that lack the intelligence to open up their eyes and see the deity before them?" he asked lightly stroking her wavy locks. Hermione's downcast eyes rose to his own. Tears were present in the almond pools of brown.

"Why do even care Malfoy? How could you possibly care what I go home to at the end of the day? You speak of things that you can do nothing about so why don't you just hush," she ended harshly. Her last comment had caused Draco to unconsciously pull her a little closer to his body.

"Because for some reason the radiance of what is you has reached my dark depths. Even if I don't actually care, I have no choice in the matter. Your brightness has been shrouded by something in my life and now it is gone; the cloud that hovered over you, trapping your essence, has dissipated."

Hermione gave a derisive laugh. "Could it be Malfoy, that the figurative cloud you speak of is one that you refer to as 'father'?" she said effectively getting him to let her go. Draco's gaze had hardened at the mention of his biological counter part. He turned his back to her and clenched his jaw and fists.

"I will take a page from your book and offer the same advice: You speak of something you know nothing about. So if you desire a day unspoiled by a brawl, hush," he said dangerously. Hermione spoke the next few words meticulously. She did not want to provoke the snake, but she did want to scare it off.

"Malfoy I will not blame your father for how blinded you are, for you added to it as well. _All clouds are the same. They never change and can sometimes only serve to blacken a day than help it."_

Draco turned to face her. He got her indication. She thought him no better than his bastard father. If anything, in her he was an exact replica of the currently decomposing prick. He knew he wasn't for he had strived to ensure it. And the fact that she thought this spurred an emotion, which he compared to the curse that inflicted pain; the curse was more merciful than what she had just uttered. It hurt him that she could not see past his genetically duplicated face.

"You're right Granger," he said walking towards the door, "I was mistaken in ever thinking of you as a beacon of hope shining to me when in fact there was no cloud shrouding you. You were never luminous in the first place, just dirty and revolting as ever," he said callously and walked out slamming the door behind him. Hermione thanked Merlin that her back had been to him or else he would have taken note of the tears pouring from her eyes.

* * *

Damn her. Why would he think that she would understand him? How could he not have seen it coming that she would think of him no better than that…that…Merlin, he couldn't even think straight! He continued walking down the hall damning her very existence, when turning the corner he bumped into someone. Draco looked ahead of him and saw Blaise Zabini. Blaise smirked down at Draco and stretched out his hand.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" he asked. Draco rose scowling at him, completely ignoring the offered hand.

"What the hell are you talking about Zabini?"

Blaise leaned casually against the corner, he calm demeanor never betraying him. "Well… I have known you for years. Never have I took you for the kind of man to not know where he was going. So something must be sizzling in that cortex of yours," he said nonchalantly.

Draco quirked a brow at his question. Yes true he had known Blaise for years, but never were they 'friends'. He was suddenly suspicious as to why Blaise was even talking to him.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now. You know normal people do have worries, though you wouldn't know anything about that," Draco bit back. Blaise stood from his leaned position and shrugged.

"Well I never thought to worry, it didn't seem like fun. You are wrong however….Certain things have made it possible for me to experience this thrilling emotion."

"Great. You're becoming human," Draco said sardonically.

"So care to tell me who has your brain addled?" Blaise queried discretely.

Draco felt that suspicion rise in him again. No matter what he knew for a fact that he couldn't trust Blaise. As for the question…Yes a certain infuriating brunette did occupy his thoughts at the moment. As to why he didn't know.

"Just some woman. You know, the usual," Draco responded starting to walk off. Blaise caught him before he could leave.

"Now why would Draco Malfoy have a problem with women? Unless of course the predicament wasn't in his favor…" with that said Blaise left Draco in hallway stumped. Why had Blaise said that? Draco continued to walk to his first class thinking about Blaise's comment and what to do about Hermione when he got back to their common room.

* * *

Hermione had gone a whole week without having to talk to Draco. The rest of the seventh years had been sorted into new rooms with two bedrooms in lieu of their project. This made it easier to hide in Harry's room or Ron's. As she walked around the school she would hear talk of how everyone was surprisingly getting along with their 'mate'. She almost envied them. Everyone else got someone bearable….Then again anything compared to Malfoy would be bearable.

As she walked into Harry's common room she put her bag down and slipped into the chair that she had staked out as her own. She had been staying in Harry's dorm for the past three days. Just the thought of going back to her own dorm irked her. She didn't want to have to see those gray eyes or hear that deep voice. She shook her head as if to get rid of the thoughts she was having. Why was she thinking of him?

All it was, was lust. Simply put. There couldn't be any actual relationship and Hermione knew that she wanted a relationship. But she also knew that Draco couldn't offer that for numerable reasons. She thought back to what he has said…

_"Why do you want to flee from me? If I were to allow that you walk out of here, what would you be going back to? Two gits that lack the intelligence to open up their eyes and see the deity before them?"_

How could he possibly know? As Hermione's mind shifted into autopilot she didn't notice the opening of a door or the call of male's voice. It wasn't until a rather large hand was waved in front of her eyes that she budged.

"Oh Merlin Harry don't do that! Now what do you want?" she asked annoyed.

Harry grinned and sat on the couch across from her. "I kinda wanted to evict you from my dorm. Hermione you are no longer welcome here!" he said half joking. Hermione knew otherwise.

"Why? Why can't I stay Harry?" she asked standing hurriedly and slightly panicked. Harry laughed and waved his hands.

"Don't worry its not because I don't want you here. But Hermione face it; you need to talk to your 'husband' sooner or later. You can't just live in my dorm, or Ron's for that matter, for the rest of the year," he said pointedly.

Hermione sighed and sat back down. Yes he had a point, damn him. She couldn't just barricade herself in their rooms. She knew that she would have to face the gray-eyed snake soon. Hermione grabbed her nap sack and book and stood again. She hugged Harry as she made her departure.

She walked to the portrait door with Harry accompanying her. "Besides," he started as the portrait opened, "I have plans with Pansy tonight. She and I have to talk about our childhoods for the project."

Hermione stepped out and looked back at him. So that's the real reason why he evicted her. Of course Pansy. Why wouldn't he go out with a perfect stranger instead of helping his best friend of seven years? This simple fact wound itself into her brain making her conscious of the stinging sensation in her eyes. Tears, they threatened to pour out because of her best friend's neglecting.

"Yes of course. I should actually talk to Draco too. I'll just stop by Ron's to see how he's doing." Hermione turned to leave in the direction of her red haired friend's dorm when Harry called out.

"He's not there! He went out with Luna!"

Something within Hermione mutely snapped so that not even she was sentient of it. She found her fists clenching and her jaw following suit. So now Ron was ignoring her too? Were they getting sick of her? No. It had always been like this. They had always placed everyone and everything before her. Not that she asked to be the center of attention, but some sign from them to tell her that they knew she existed would be nice.

She turned and feigned a smile. "Alright thanks Harry! I'll go to my dorm then!"

As soon as she turned her face scrunched so that tears started to flow freely. She didn't know why this was affecting her so badly. Situations like this had arisen in the past where she was left with no one to talk to because of their lack of acknowledgement to her presence or feelings. She continued walking and the tears came without shame. She wasn't even conscious of the fact that she was still crying when she walked into her dorm.

She threw her nap sack against the wall and her book up the stairs where it made a grand _thump._ She was so frustrated. She hated the thought that she was practically blaming her friends for having a social life and that she lacked one. She sat on the couch and hugged a plush pillow to her stomach. She sank her face into it crying her frustration and anger out.

As she cried a very soft light started to illuminate the room.

A door creaked open and footsteps echoed lightly throughout the common room unbeknownst to Hermione. Eyes looked upon the rocking form of Hermione as she cried liberally into the pillow. Strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her shaking form to a strong chest.

Draco heard a something slam against his door causing him to shoot up from his bed. He then heard muffled sobs coming from the common room as he opened his door. He looked on towards the couch where a brunette sat rocking back and forth obviously crying. His heart clenched at the thought of Hermione crying. Though he had not talked to her in a week, he still felt…that was it, he felt.

That past week had been the hardest one of his life. She would come in only for clothes and then leave. No doubt she stayed in one of her lackey's room. Lackey's that didn't even appreciate the delicate being before them. Draco took note of the strewn nap sack and quirked a brow. _She must be angry if she threw her sack. I wonder what caused this?_ As he approached her he couldn't help but notice her ring shining a little more that it should. He ignored it thinking it must be the fire.

He sat behind her knowing that she didn't notice him yet. He heard her sobs and felt his heart clench more. Why was it that he didn't want to see her suffer? He had been doing the insulting and torturing before and reveled in it, but to see her crying because some other ass had wounded her….The very thought made his jaw clench.

As if to soothe her he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She didn't protest. She just lay in his arms shaking with tears. Draco ran his hands through her hair comfortingly and kissed the top of her head. What could possible have the heart to hurt such a sweet woman? A woman who drove him crazy with want just by seeing her…

After a while, Hermione's sobs began to reside. Draco had had his eyes closed the whole time she was in his arms until he felt a sudden coolness. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione smiling at him, almost gratefully. He smiled back propping himself up better.

"Thank you," she said timidly. Draco tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"Thanks for what?"

"For being here for me. Unlike them…" she ended bitterly. Draco raised a brow.

"Them?"

Hermione shook her head. "Forget it. I know I want to. I don't want to talk about it either so don't start with me," she said softly with another small smile.

"Well you know a healthy person expresses themselves. 'Express not repress!'" he said chuckling a little along with her. (An: I'll reward someone if they can guess what movie I got that line from! D)

"Well its just…I know I haven't been here lately. Mostly because of you and also because I got scared. I went to stay with Harry and on some occasions, Ron. Tonight I was going to stay with Harry, but…" she died off looking away sorrowfully.

Draco put his hand comfortingly on hers. "But what?" he urged.

Hermione looked back up. "He kicked me out to go out with Pansy. I mean he didn't really phrase it like that, but I got the meaning. It's been like this whole time. Whenever I stayed with Ron or Harry they always paid attention to Pansy or Luna. Not that I mind I am used to this, or at least I should be. But tonight…It's like something snapped. I don't know I just couldn't take it anymore," she said with tears forming again.

Draco looked at her slightly angry and slightly with sympathy. '_I should be used to it,'_ she had said. Bullshit. She shouldn't have to be used to that kind of treatment. How could she allow those bastards to take advantage of her like this? It must have been going on for a while if she felt used to it. He looked at her analytically. There was something in her eyes that fit into all of this…Blame, guilt? Then it clicked.

"Hermione do you feel…guilt?" he said in awe of her condition. She looked away now with tears flowing silently.

"Yes," she professed softly, "I shouldn't feel so selfish. If they want to go out, who am I to stop them? It's not their fault that I feel this way. I mean they are entitled to a social life and-"

"-And you are entitled to some attention!" Draco protested angrily. "How the hell could you have let them do this to you?" he asked almost to himself. Hermione scrunched her brows.

"What are you talking about? Do what to me?"

"How could you have let them demean you like this? To the point where you blame yourself for their ignorance?" he barked angry with her for letting them do this and angry with them for doing this.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about! They care about me! They are just very busy!" she offered unsurely. Draco snorted.

"Come off it Hermione! You believe that as much as Dumbledore believing Voldemort wears a tutu! They aren't busy they are negligent! They pay as much attention to you as they do to professor Binns. The only reason why they let you hang with them is so they can copy your homework!" Draco shouted.

Hermione let the words sink in. Is this true? She didn't know. She had always thought the better of those two men. She sat back down and put her head in her hands still weeping.

"You may be right Draco, but who else do I have here? Besides them I am alone, utterly alone," she said quietly looking up at him through glassy eyes. Draco sank down to her standing on his knees.

"Bullocks Hermione," he caressed her cheek softly, "you have and will always have me." He didn't know he was saying this, hell he didn't even know when he started to care. All he knew was that he did care and with that emotion came the pain of seeing her in distress. Empathy is a bitch.

Hermione smiled at him. She yawned widely as she hugged him, falling prey to the Sandman while in his arms. Draco smiled and picked her up walked up stairs. He came into her room and placed her on the bed. As he took his leave, he turned one last time to see her. She looked so peaceful. His eyes failed to see the rings that pertained to their union glowing in unison.

He couldn't understand how such an awe-inspiring woman could be ignored so easily by anyone. His thoughts went back to Harry and Ron. He left her room and returned to his own. He swore on everything he owned he would get them back somehow for causing her pain…and causing him pain.

* * *

Minerva came into Dumbledore's office set on convincing him to tell them the truth. They can't go on not knowing that their union in genuine. She pushed open the heavy oaken door finding a tired Dumbledore asleep on his desk. She frowned pondering whether or not to proceed with her actions.

She walked over to his desk and pulled on his beard causing him to bolt upright in his chair. He stopped panicking and glared over at the witch who awoke him

"What was the meaning of that?" he queried annoyed.

"For my amusement. Now I have come set on convincing you to tell Hermione and Draco that they are really married."

"Minerva…"

"Albus you're going to have to tell them sooner or later. I prefer to tell them sooner. If they were to find out later I don't think your 'friend' would be able to survive!"

"Be that as it may, this is a delicate situation. I would need to tell them very gradually."

Minerva sighed. "Yes that it true. Even so them being married is not the worse part."

"On that I agree. How will I approach them about the rings?"

Minerva snorted softly. "I suggest you don't approach them," she muttered. Dumbledore smiled. Suddenly a faint glow appeared in the room. Actually it seemed the whole castle was iridescent. Minerva stiffened as the light dissipated.

"Oh no…." Dumbledore mumbled.

"More like we're in deep dragon dung," Minerva said in trepidation.

* * *

**OMG!!!!!! So sorry for not updating! Its just that I was very sick for two weeks and my computer was down during that time….Then I started school.**

**Note one: I'm a SENIOR!!!!!! 05!!!!!!**

**Note two: I will be updating every Friday from now on. So expect that to happen!**

**_Please remember. The more you review the sooner I update!_**

****

**Please tell me if you all liked this chapter!**

**Flamewriter008**


	5. They Know One Thing

Hello all! I hope you all like this story. I have enjoyed reading your feedback, very interesting…

Also I would like to clarify that **DRACO AND HERMIONE ARE NOT YET A COUPLE!!!!** I have a lot of people reviewing me saying that the romance was to sudden, but if you read it correctly they haven't had sex yet, yes they kissed once, but aside from that **NOTHING HAS HAPPENED YET BETWEEN THEM!!!!** I don't know when I'll get them to pair up. Maybe two or three more chapters…

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own a thing. **

**Chapter 5: They Know One Thing**

Dumbledore turned to Minerva with a pointed expression. The same thoughts were running through their heads: _How could they have caused that? What has happened to them? _Dumbledore took a hold of the frightened teacher's hand.

"Do not worry Minerva. All will be well. The rings will protect them now," he said comfortingly. Minerva looked at him with uncertainty.

"Be that as it may Albus, those rings were not intended for them! You know that you are the keeper of those rings until they are to be picked up!" she yelped.

"My dear woman how do we know that those rings were not intended for them? I know that you have noticed my lack of concentration on this particular subject. I have been _slipping_ in this matter; not a common occurrence."

"Why do you think that is happening to you? I mean shouldn't the rings just affect the owners?" she queried taking her hand from his warm grasp.

"Like you said I am the keeper. Though that is my job description, the rings have a mind of their own, a will of their own. They are like the bearers of rings; they will do anything to get back to their other half," he said thoughtfully.

Minerva stood and hugged herself. She had indeed noticed that her boss was slipping. She also knew that there had to be a good explanation for it. The greatest mind of the century doesn't just begin slipping so acutely. She turned and looked at her boss. She had known this man for half a century and never had she seen him so nervous as he was now. There was something more to those rings that he was letting on…

"Albus what are you omitting?"

The aging Headmaster regarded the Deputy Headmistress. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked with a faint hint of innocence. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"There is something you are not telling me Albus, something about those rings? What will they do to Draco and Hermione?" she asked suspiciously. She knew that there must be side affects, though she doubted they were dire.

Dumbledore sighed and took a pensive stance as he stood. "Again you had answered your own question before. They were intended for someone else. Now Minerva the reason why I am not so concerned is due to the fact that those rings, if they really hadn't belonged to them, would have killed them the night they were adorned on their fingers."

He went to stand more closely to her. "But as you can clearly see they are very much alive and it has been more then one night." He looked at the fire next to his desk and didn't look back at her. She eyed him and saw that there was concern even though he had just said he wasn't. He was an awful liar.

"You know Albus I never took you for a hypocrite. You are concerned about something and you are not sharing. Its not nice to be selfish," she jested half serious.

"You read me like a book my dear woman. Yes you are right; there is something that though its just a hunch, its an unnerving one."

She walked closer to him and placed her hand gently on his arm. "What is it? I know there is something more to those rings. What do you know?"

* * *

Draco shifted in his bed restlessly. All night he could not sleep. He felt the call of the Sandman and he tried desperately to answer it. His brain was telling him otherwise, telling him that he forgot to do something, more like he forgot to get some_one_. He ran his hand through his hair frustrated. This had been happening for the past few nights. Ever since he had dared to place his lips on those heavenly ones…

He lay back in his bed trying to sleep when he heard a muffled noise come from the other room. He sat back up and strained his ears for the sound again. It was a voice, her voice. It was almost as if she was calling to him. He found himself rising from his bed, but he wasn't using his body. He was…floating.

All of a sudden he found that little white orbs of light were dancing in a taunting manner around him. He saw his limbs dematerialize along with the rest of him and appear in another darkened room. His body was still levitating, but he noticed that it was so light that if were asleep he would not have noticed the difference. He looked down and saw a bed with red wine sheets on them.

A petite figure lay in it and was also restless. He lay next to her now on the bed and watched as she tossed and turned in hope of finding sleep. He smiled at her predicament. Whether it is due to irony or coincidence he didn't know. A soft sound escaped her lips; it was barely over a whisper.

"_Daconis mio…Por donde estas?"_ she said butterfly soft. Draco felt another pull in his chest almost like a push. It was telling him to answer her call, but why? For some reason he didn't let himself question it. He leaned down more to her face that had turned in his direction. Something inside him spurred. Like a dim fire set ablaze. He now had a feral hunger within him for the girl laying next to him, why? As he felt this sensation grow, he also felt that it really didn't pertain to him. Almost as if another entity had awaken inside of him, but he still felt like it was…his.

He leaned down more and pulled the sprawled curls away from her face. He answered her call.

"_Aqui querida__ mia. Aqui junto at ti por siempre,"_ he whispered back. Her lips lifted slightly forming a smile. Brown eyes opened and looked into gray-blue ones. He was here! He had answered her. She embraced him, placing her arms around his neck and playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. He smiled in return and placed his lips tentatively on hers.

She allowed him entrance to her mouth. Both relishing in the feeling of familiarity, home almost. So profound was their rapture that they failed to notice the soft light emanating from both of them. The light purged the room, the halls, the whole castle and as quickly as it came, it faded. The two enamored souls continued their blissful displays of affection hidden away from the world…

No sun disturbed the blessed sleep they were in. The drapes were closed, the portrait sealed by a password, the door to the room locked. Even though security and privacy was ensured the feeling of anxiousness swept in. _Something's not right here._ Hermione shifted in her more-than-usually warm bed. With her eyes still closed she sensed a feeling of completion of being whole, much like last night…

* * *

She remembered something had happened last night, something good. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped, Blonde hair, nice creamy-tan skin, and tempting lips; Draco Malfoy. Hermione gulped and quickly checked if she still has her nightdress on. _Thank Merlin! So nothing happened…_But the fact remained that he was still in her bed. Though this though should have evoked disgust and revulsion, the opposite occurred.

Hermione found herself looking at the face of an angel on earth. She caressed his hair tenderly. _I could wake up to this every morning and go to bed with it every night._ But that was impossible right? She felt something grip her waist; almost reassuring itself that she was still there. She looked down and noticed with some satisfaction that Draco's arm was wrapped around her possessively and his face adorned a smile.

She looked at the clock to her side and groaned. Damn classes. She gently undid Draco's arm and went to change and bathe. Maybe a good bath would help her clear her mind.

Draco's arm went to hug the warmth next to him only to be hugged back by a pillow. His eyes snapped open and looked around frantically…For what? He calmed down and thought about the events of last night. He remembered being teleported back here, into Hermione's room then…He couldn't remember exactly, except that it was good, really good. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of Hermione. He felt that same feeling form last night: want. Want for her. Unconsciously he smiled at this. He got upand went to his room to change for he looked at the clocked and cursed the person who invented the morning.

He arrived to his Potions class then minutes late, but his went with impunity by the biased Professor Snape. Draco sat in the back as usual. He looked around and noticed Hermione was sitting between Potter and Weasley. His eyes narrowed at them as he recalled the distress of his beloved…_Beloved?_ They had been the cause of Hermione's pain last night. AS he looked on he saw the huge smile shining on his bel-Hermione's face. An unexpected wave of anger rose in him…only it was directed at her.

"Now class you will pair off with your 'spouse' and do the potion indicated on the board. Be sure to follow the instructions to a T as we are covering the Health Unit. This _Utero Concivo_ potion will be used on animals for testing. So I suggest that you do not fail," Snape said bitterly.

Draco noticed when Hermione's face took on a frown. Was it because her two friends looked anxious to be with their 'spouses' or because she had to work with him? He hoped it was the former. She neared his desk and sat down dejectedly. She took out her materials with extra lethargy that was no doubt due to her sadness. _That's enough!_

Draco grabbed her wrist to get her attention. She looked at him with curious amber eyes. "Why the hell do you allow yourself to feel like this because of them?"

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes in desperation. _Not this again…_

"I do not allow anything to consume me Malfoy! Now please return my hand to me now!" she hissed at him.

By God this woman was blind! How could she not see that girls-women should never allow men to treat them this way? Whether she admitted or not, she was mentally brainwashed.

"Bullshit! You need to take a closer look Granger. All that I ever see is Weasley and Potter ordering you around or asking for help. You're not their friend, you're their fucking mother!" he hissed right back. He let go of her hand and waited for her to say something.

Hermione looked down at her feet then to Harry. Everything that Draco was saying seemed to be true, a part of her wanted to agree, but another wanted to scream at Harry and Ron for taking advantage of her. But then the majority of her told her that she was lucky for having them. It told her that she was being the ungrateful one, the one who should thank them everyday for even speaking to her.

She then looked at Ron. She had used to talk back to him all the time usually resulting in nasty rows, but that was then. What had changed? She looked back at Draco who was expecting her answer.

"You know Malfoy…you may be right," she gave her friends another glance, "but I'm willing to live with it."

Draco's eyes hardened for a moment as he heard her words. Where had her strength gone? Her vivacity? She needed it back. She needed to recuperate the passion that made her tick.

Draco's hands stopped Hermione's as she was still getting supplies out. She looked up at him puzzled and defeated.

"You may be Hermione," he took her hand and gave it a kiss, "but I'm not. Remember I said that you have me no matter what so please don't push me away…._Querida,"_ he finished caressing her face. Hermione felt a calming peace wash over her as he referred to her by her nickname…

Her hand came up to his face as well. She passed his jaw and caressed his creamy cheek. She looked straight into his eyes adoringly.

"I don't want to deny you any longer _Amore._"

* * *

Harry sat next to his cauldron ready to throw in the Led Life flower when he saw the expression on Pansy's face. He furrowed his brows.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Pansy shook her head, blonde tresses following the movement, almost in disbelief.

"I- Harry look over to where Draco and Hermione are. Tell me what you see," she said in awe. Harry quirked a brow, but did as told…

For the second time in his life, Hermione made his jaw drop.

He rubbed his eyes and cleaned his glasses making sure that his eyes were not deceiving him. Draco had his hands on Hermione's. Harry looked at Draco with scrutiny and saw the same look in his eyes as when Ron and him saw when they 'wedded'. He was looking at her…like a man looked at a woman. More like a hunter to his prey. Pansy saw Harry cutting the flowers a bit too harshly.

Ron was currently laughing at Luna's extensive imagination when he wandering eyes caught the sight of his friend. Ron stopped laughing as he saw Harry's face take on a feral look. He was cutting his flowers as if it were Voldemort's head. Ron followed the angry gaze of Harry and dropped the knife he was using to cut.

Blue disbelieving eyes looked on in horror as Draco's unworthy hand touched Hermione's face. He felt his blood begin to boil. When had this happened? Wasn't it just yesterday that Hermione was asking to stay in his dorm because she didn't want to talk or see Draco? Ron took a closer look at Hermione to see if she was angry or upset at Draco's gesture. She looked quite the contrary. Her eyes were looking adoringly into his, her hand was now making its way up to his face.

Ron saw Harry start to stand at this. He must be thinking that same thing Ron was. Ron caught Pansy's attention and motioned for her to get Harry to sit down. She did so all the while Harry looking outraged at her for doing so. She must've told him that it was on Ron's instructions for Harry turned his blazing eyes on him. Ron mouthed " after class" and Harry nodded.

Both men looked on as their friend's face inched closer to their enemy's. They both knew that they hadn't been spending as much time together; their grades were reflecting that aspect. Though the thought that Hermione would be finding solace or company in the arms of their enemy was just to great a shock to receive. Especially when they are witnessing it and are totally unprepared for it.

* * *

Hermione felt her heart quicken as Draco's face came closer to her own. She knew she didn't want to do this. She was hell bent on not kissing Draco Malfoy in class, yet there was something within her pushing her, _urging_ her to do it. She tried to work her muscles so as to pull back but they just kept going forward. Something within her mind was coaxing her to do this. Telling her that she shouldn't deny what she wants and what he wants as well…

Draco kept his hand on her face. For some reason he didn't want to let her go. He felt as if he had already lost her once or if she had ripped away. _Not this time_ his inner self rather strongly. Though this part was very strong, a war was going on in his mind. He knew that there was some sort of connect between them and he knew that he was yielding to it, what he didn't know was why? He was resisting this connect because first of all: she is a Mudblood. Second: they're silently sworn enemies and enemies don't just snog in the middle of class!

_That doesn't matter though. Look at her she's perfect for you…_ Draco heard this voice and as soon as the words were spoken he was in a trance. He longed to feel her again, to touch her lips with his. Though he still found half of his mind questioning: _why?_

Draco heard an opening of a door though to him it sounded distant, almost as if he was imagining it. He was almost there; almost at his sweet haven which as her lips. He looked into her eyes and her brow scrunch up as if she had heard the disturbance as well. A cool feminine voice pulled them from the intoxicating trance.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Gran- Mrs. Malfoy the Headmaster requests your presence at once," said Minerva from the entrance to the gloomy classroom. Hermione quickly regained her composure and stood, Draco following suit, and accompanied Minerva to the Headmaster's office. Two pairs of angry and curious eyes watched them vigilantly.

As the pair stood silent while the stairs escalated toward their destination, they would steal glanced at each other. Their earlier rendezvous may have been interrupted, but the feeling of incompletion lingered like a bad stench. Minerva watched these interactions from the corner of her with mild concern. She knew only half of why her two best pupils were acting this way. The other half resided within the greatest mind since the Four Founders of Hogwarts.

The stair ride came to a halt and Hermione and Draco tore their eyes away from each other to the oaken door before them. Minerva knocked then opened the door and was met by a smiling Dumbledore feeding Fawkes. His twinkling eyes landed on the two Assistants and then on the Deputy Headmistress. She looked back at him with concern, but gave a small smile.

"Please take a seat," he said returning his attention to the bewildered students. Hermione and Draco did as told and remained silent, waiting further interrogation. Dumbledore sat down himself and faced his two Assistants. _Where to start? The part where they're married, mates, or the rings?_ He thought sarcastically. He looked to the Deputy Headmistress one more time. For some reason the austere, yet docile woman provided a sense of ease.

"Well I have an array of things to tell you both, all quite shocking and displeasing," he saw Hermione shift uncomfortably and take on a concerned look; Draco put a comforting,_ friendly_ hand on hers, "but nevertheless they must be said…all in their time," he ended cryptically.

"What is it Headmaster?" Hermione asked in a quaky voice. The look of concern on Draco's face did not go unnoticed by both adults. Dumbledore sighed and looked again to the Headmistress.

"Tell them Albus. The sooner the less painful it will be," she said with a hint of taunting. He smiled at her. What she meant was '_less painful for you.'_

He cleared his throat and looked at Draco. There was something like daring or challenge present in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Alright well I guess first thing's first right?" a mischievous smile sneaked up to Dumbledore's lips. Still looking at a confused Draco right in the eye he uttered, "Nergal, you and Ishtar are married."

* * *

**GASP!!!! Who the Hell are Nergal and Ishtar? I bet that's what you're asking yourself right now. Well here's a hint: no one entered the room. This chapter was a bit more serious wasn't it? A bit less humor…**

**Note one: Sorry for not updating yesterday(Friday) but I had a football game to go to. **

**Note Two: I don't remember exactly whom, but someone reviewed asking if I was planning on making this a TRILOGY as well….Right now I am just concentrating on this story. If it calls for it, there will be a sequel. **

**_Please remember the more you review the sooner I update. _**

**FlameWriter008**


	6. They Break Her Down

**Well thank you to all that reviewed!**

**Just a few clarifications…**

**Ccbchunks: I was wondering why you said 'Sandman yea rite' because I was trying to say, in other words obviously, that Draco was trying to fall asleep. I didn't mean that there literally was a Sandman in his room trying to make him fall asleep!**

**Yanely167: Yeah you're right on the Addams family part, I mean that's where I got the names. Well thank you for thinking that chapter was funny. My friend thought it was more serious than the last ones…**

**__**

**Paprika90: In a way you are not far off the plot, but now the question to ponder: Who ARE Nergal and Ishtar? I mean yes you answer half of it, but Nergal and Ishtar are people too…or are they?**

**Luna Lovegood: First off…smartass! That was enough reviewing thank you!**

**Roxysurfergirl90: About the Devilian series….there is a chapter in the works! Do not fret! Trust me I would never forget that story. I just have a bit of writer's block for that one…**

**Lady in the Blue Dress: Yes they are. Yes they do, and NO. LUCIUS MALFOY IS DEAD!!!!! I thought everyone knew that since I said it in the…second chapter I think.**

**Kerrie: Do not worry on behalf of the nickname thing. I too think it is VERY annoying. So if you see nicknames like "herms' or…actually maybe just that one, its what I use. But noooo not "mia'. As for the whole Mesopotamian thing….yes very good! I didn't think anyone would get that one! I know people know God's names like Aphrodite, Athena, and Persephone, but not Ishtar. Wow!**

**Now done with that and on the with the….**

**_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. There I said it now go away! Shoo!**

BY THE BY!!!! THIS CHAPTER MAY SEEM CONFUSING, BUT BEAR WITH ME PLEASE.

**Chapter 6: They Break Her Down**

Draco sat there processing what Dumbledore had just said. Surely he was joking. He knew that Hermione and he were 'married', he was there when it happened! But the serious look and those piercing eyes of his told Draco that this was more serious than he thought…

"We already know that Professor. We were there when it happened," Draco said making sense of the whole thing. But as he heard a defeated sigh escape the old man's lips, his stomach clenched some. Hermione must have been along the same lines of thinking or feeling for she was tightening her hold on his hand.

"My dear students," Dumbledore looked hopefully up at Minerva, "that it not what I meant. You see in the stack of the marriage papers for the students to sign was a real marriage contract that was supposed to be the original." Dumbledore explained to them as he saw shock and awe pass through their young faces.

Hermione couldn't believe it. No this was not happening! How could their Headmaster not notice a real marriage contract? It was ludicrous that he had left that paper within the stack. She saw Draco out of the corner of her eye and saw that his face showed the briefest of shock and then a mask of coolness overcame it. This little observation was enough to remind her that he was stuck in this too. But wait…

Before she could voice her question, Draco asked one of his own.

"How did the bloody contract get there in the first place?" he said subduing his anger somewhat so that he wouldn't snap. Dumbledore knew that they were going to have questions. _Might as well start answering…_

"I left it in there the day I was copying them," Minerva said before he had a chance to answer. Dumbledore looked up at her with the moment of awe.

"Professor?" Hermione said in shock of her mentor. She had never known her mentor to be so unorganized. Minerva gave another small smile to her boss.

"Yes Ms. Gran- Mrs.Malfoy I did that. I must have put the stack on top while when I was going to carry it to the Great Hall. My profoundest apologies," she ended.

There was silence for the briefest of moments until Hermione decided to voice her earlier thoughts.

"Professor, excuse me, you are not a judge. So how is it that the marriage contract is valid?" she asked with a ray of hope that maybe she had found a loophole. Draco for some reason held tight onto her hand at this question.

"Ah I see your line of thinking, but alas I am a judge," Dumbledore responded with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione felt her breath shorten. She couldn't believe it. Dumbeldore being a judge made her marriage valid. She was married to non other than Draco Julian Malfoy. Why her? She was too young to be married and let alone to a guy who wasn't going to appreciate her. _What am I thinking? It's the story of my life. I bet if I tell the guys, the only reason they'll be angry is because its Malfoy, not because I may be suffering._

Dumbledore continued. "Do you forget that I am on the Wizengamot? I am judge there and with that comes all of the privileges with that title."

Draco felt his mind stir at this. He married the other students so…

"Does that mean that the rest of the seventh years are also-?"

"No, no! They were 'wedded' with a fake contract. After we found your file, we double-checked the other ones. This did not happen twice," he said. At this moment Hermione felt a bit lightheaded. She stood to go, releasing her hand from Draco's grasp, but fell back into her chair.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked her. Hermione smiled at him, though because of the situation she should have scowled.

"Fine I…Professor can I may I be excused please?" she said turning her attention to the Headmaster.

"Yes of course, but we will need to discuss this further. Mr. Malfoy see to it that she gets to your dormitory safely," he finished. Draco nodded and helped Hermione stand. They walked out of the office still in complete and utter shock.

Minerva looked back to her boss as the door shut. A look of deep concern and trepidation was present on his face. She walked behind him and placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Albus what is the matter?"

He took her hand and turned towards her. "Minerva did you hear me call Draco and Hermione 'Nergal' and 'Ishtar'?" he said with eyes locked on hers.

Minerva, confused, nodded. "Did you also notice how they didn't tell the difference between those names and their own?" he asked again. He wanted to see her reaction to this bit of relevant information.

Minerva thought back and a look of comprehension dawned on her. "Its as if you had called them by their own names. Do you know why they reacted so? Is that why you are worried?" she queried.

Dumbledore nodded. "There are three stages to the rings Minerva: The Union, The Fusing, and The Joining. They have already past the first stage," he said standing, but not letting go of her hand.

He looked at her with scrutiny, but then smiled. "My dear woman why did you feign to being a culprit?"

Minerva blushed and looked down. "I thought you had been through enough. Unless there is a masochistic side to you?" she said suggestively.

Dumbledore chuckled at her humor. _Merlin how she can be childish sometimes._

"My dear woman I am sure you would enjoy exploring that notion if I admitted to such a thing, but I am not," he said with a slight grin.

She looked back at him with crimson cheeks. "What a shame."

* * *

Hermione was still stunned by the information she had received earlier. She couldn't believe that the man walking next to her was actually her husband. This was no longer a project, but a lifelong thing. _Damn the wizarding world and their medieval views. _She was basically screwed. There was no way she could get out of a wizard marriage. She was bound for life to this…this…? She didn't even know what to name him.

He was no longer that stupid ferret that teased her and made her life a living hell. If anything the past couple of weeks he as been trying to get to stand up for herself. Had she succeeded at this? No. For some reason she just didn't listen to what he had to say. The eerie thing was that he had something say in the first place.

Today in Potions he seemed hell-bent on getting her old flare back. That flare had taken a hike a long time ago. Question of the day was: Why did he care at all? Why did he make it his priority to get her old sauciness back? She looked at him and then looked back at the ground. He seemed pensive….

Draco was indeed pensive. Little did Hermione know that what Draco was thinking was the opposite of her. He actually felt relieved when Dumbledore had affirmed that their marriage was legal. He didn't know why. Everything in his life pointed to this situation being blight. Everything in his upbringing told him that he should be furious for accepting the mistakes of that old fool. Right now that old fool was the person who Draco was silently thanking.

He approached the door and said the password. Shatopher barked, tail wagging, and opened up the door. Draco walked her over to the couch and sat beside her. He heard her sigh and looked at her.

She was looking back at him and he could tell that she was pondering something, an annoying question that wouldn't go away.

"Draco?" she voiced.

"Yes?" he responded. He didn't know if he wanted to know the question.

"Why…? Why are you being nice to me? Why are you struggling to make me feel…alive again?"

Yeah, he didn't wan to know the question. Why did he want to convert her to her old self? Easy answer: He didn't want to the same thing happen again. He couldn't, wouldn't see that or be powerless to stop that again. He closed his eyes and inhaled.

"I don't want to see that happen again," he muttered softly. Hermione scrunched her brow and adorned a bewildered expression. She gently took hold of his chin and turned his face to hers.

"What are you talking about? What don't you want to see again?" she asked with sincerity that Draco saw in her amber eyes. He took her hand and held it.

"A man belittling a woman, making her feel inferior. Shunning her so that she is so used to it that she doesn't know what the meaning of negligence is," he responded. Hermione's eyes turned cold, her hand left his grasp and she turned her head to look away. He was bringing this up again was he? Why was he always doing this? They had bigger problems at the moment and all he could think of was her…._Did I just think that? Did he just say in his own little way that he cares? Do I really want anyone to think like this about me?_

"Draco we talked about this before. I told you that Harry and Ron-"

"-Are asses! Hermione don't try to refute what I just said. I've seen it done and its happened to you. Only I've never seen it to this caliber. My father did it to my mother and he's cold selfless bastard! You would think that Potter and Weasley would never sink to the level of a Malfoy. Let me tell you something Granger, they have perfected it! They are better at what they do than my father was with my mother! So don't give me 'its not their fault' shit. You know damn well it is!" Draco ended panting and holding Hermione's shoulders. Sometime during his rant he had taken hold of her trying to get this important piece of information in to her brain.

Hermione head what he was saying and still wouldn't yield. Harry and Ron would never do that to her.

"Malfoy please we have talked about this before. If anything Harry and Ron are helping me. They are only pulling away enough so that they won't intimidate other guys. After Viktor they said they didn't want to see me have to hide who I was with so they gave me my space. I don't think-"

"Please Hermione!" Draco said sarcastically, "I've been friends with Pansy for years and I know what you are talking about. Its not up to the me to stay away from Pansy. Its up to her if she wants to tell me about what it going on in her personal life. I am her best friend, but that doesn't mean we share everything. If Potter and Weasley wanted to give you privacy the easy way to do it is to not ask about your life. See very simple," he said sitting back down and running a hand through his flaxen locks.

Hermione stood watching him with indescribable fury. Through this whole ordeal she had an epiphany. One that she would gladly like to vocalize.

"How dare you!" she started with her tone low and eyes ablaze. Draco looked up at her with puzzled eyes.

"How dare I what?" he retorted.

"You stand there and preach to me about privacy when you are the one invading it! What occurs between my friends and me is none of you damn business. You don't know anything about my life; you know nothing of the strife I have endured. Who the hell are you to tell me what I should act like and what I should do? You know what you don't own me and I can get along without you just fine! So fuck you and fuck the day you decided I was worth shit!" she screamed with tears in her eyes.

She fell to the floor, crumpled and dejected. Draco with a small smile on his face walked to her and picked her up. She leaned on him still pouring her eyes and her soul out. They both knew that at some point that little soliloquy turned into her deepest feelings about they two asses aforementioned. Hermione, though crying, was feeling lighter than she had in….a very long time. She didn't know how but the Slytherin and elicited her most deepest emotions that she didn't even know were there.

Shortly after she stopped crying and was just hugging him. She just held him for fear of…she didn't know. _Too many emotion for one day._ Draco was the first to depart. He was smiling at her and she too was smiling.

"Who am I you ask, to tell you what is good for you? My dear witch I am your husband. I should know what is good for you," he taunted. Hermione chuckled and swatted him playfully.

"Speaking of which, what should we do about that? You know you really are my hubby!"

"Well I say let's build a bridge and get over it, but its up to you."

"You mean you really don't mind being married to me legally? This is serious Draco. May I remind you that there are no such things as divorces in this world!" she said half serious.

How could he say this without sounding sappy?

"You don't get it Hermione before you, I knew what my life was going to be like. I would get a good job, marry another pureblood, spawn, and then wait until he gets my money. With you everything is now worth it. You were very impromptu and I have to admit I am kinda excited about it," he gushed.

It couldn't be done.

Hermione smiled at him and blushed. Maybe they could work this out, but not tonight. She glanced at the clock: 11:30 pm.

"Good night Draco. We'll talk about this more tomorrow or some other day. For tonight, globs and oodles of sleep." She in the spur of the moment kissed his cheek. The rings gave a tiny glow that only disappeared from Hermione's ring.

Draco cherished the chaste kiss and watched her walk up the stairs. He shook his head and walked to his own. After bathing and dressing into his boxers, he crept into his bed and began to sleep.

_There was a clearing of some sort. All greenery around him with a silhouette of a tall man. Draco looked around and found that everything was covered in thick fog. He walked a few paces forward seeing the silhouette more clearly. He squinted his eyes and gasped when he made out the face of the man._

_The man walked closer to Draco and smiled. Its about time we get this over with. Our souls must fuse. He stopped in front of Draco who was clearly in awe of what he saw before him. _

_The man opened his mouth to speak. "Bienvenido Draco. I am Nergal."

* * *

_

**Oh yes totally evil aren't I? Well a few notes.**

****

**Note one: I don't know when I'll update 'Devilish Return' I have a full schedule with an AP Class that's hard and to boot I am in marching band so all the free time I have is dedicated to playing my instruments.**

****

**Note two: so this chapter wasn't as confusing as the next few will be… **

**_Please review. You know the lingo…the more you review the sooner I try __to update._**

****

_**FLAMEWRITER008**_


	7. He Talks

**Thank you to all who reviewed and forgive me for the long wait! I know that y'all like this story, so here I go!**

**Darlin gurl:**Thank you for taking your time to read all of it. I really appreciate your imput!

**Kristen:** I play xylophone in marching band and flute in concert band. Nice to know another fellow player is out there!

**Lilblueangel**: Thanx and thanx again!

**I saw you cry:** Yes I don't like much fluff though I try not to make my stories to angsty. A little dose of reality I think is what it has. Please don't die! That'll be one less reviewer! Oh the horror! LOL.

**Obsessed:** Well no, they don't have…THOSE types of romantic liaisons! LOL! But certain things will be revealed!

**Silent**-**Serpent**: Don't worry they won't get over it so fast.

**Ccbchunks**: Yeah well there's an explanation for that that I will put in here soon! (About the sandman I mean)

**Paprika90**: I don't know about them getting to affectionate just yet.

**American Idiot**: Yeah, there' s ALWAYS room for MUFFINS especially THOSE TYPES of MUFFINS.

**Undying at Midsummer**: Yeah well it was a little to dramatic for Hermione to pour her soul to Draco. I think more like she had a breakthrough. And no its not that hard to march and play at the same time! LoL

**Angelchick4eer**: My gods woman! You are so close you can hear the wedding bells!

**_Disclaimer: _I own nothing so don't ask again. **

**BTW: please read the notes at the bottom becuz there is a very important message concerning this story. **

**Chapter Seven:** **HeTalks**

Draco looked around frantically and stumbled back. Nergal walked closer to Draco, leaving the shadowy mists. With every step Nergal took, Draco's disbelief grew. Nergal's form and features had become clearer and more impossible to believe. Steely green eyes, pale smooth skin, and tall figure. Draco felt as though he were looking through a mirror.

Nergal gave a half-smirk at the astonishment adorned on his reincarnation's face. He stopped a few feet short of Draco making sure to give him enough 'comfort' room. To be honest, Nergal did not think he would be meeting Draco until much later. Thinking back on the circumstances, Nergal would have figured that it would have taken a few more months for contact to be established. That is, if Hermione is anything like Ishtar…

Draco glanced up and down the figure with comically proportioned eyes. _This is no ordinary dream. I'm here for a reason. Do I want to know why is the question?_ Nergal tapped his foot in slight annoyance.

"People around this time begin to question their sanity, but I see the contrary before me. I find your confidence rather…reminiscent," Nergal said with a twinkle in his eye.

Draco stopped his thought and frowned at what Nergal had just said.

"Reminiscent of what exactly?" Draco asked his cool demeanor returning.

Nergal chuckled, walked around Draco, and kicked a few rocks. "Draco I know you're not stupid, so please don't insult your intelligence. Just look at me and you will find your answer," Nergal said cryptically.

Draco was indeed looking. There was no way that what he was viewing was real. Nergal looked just like him except for the eyes, which are green, and the hair that reminded him of Hermione. It was a chestnut brown with slight waves in it.

"You," Draco said with comprehension, "I remind you of you. But why?"

"Let's just say that I'm an older you. _Pero bastante sobre m­­í._ Let's talk about you. I know that something is ailing you, but _whom_ has to come out of your mouth," Nergal said finally standing still.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled.

"You expect me to confide in you when you're trespassing into my dreams, making the background somewhat ominous, and not explaining who you are?" he said sardonically, "Excuse me, but I think I'll pass."

Nergal smirked at him and shook his head. "Yes very much like me…" he then looked around and nodded, "Yes, perhaps you are right about our surroundings, but I can't do anything to alter them."

"What do you mean? You brought me here," Draco said.

"True, I made contact, but this is your dream however, you mind. Use it," Nergal retorted.

Draco thought about it and it made sense. So he closed his eyes and thought hard. Stonewalls, tables, books, windows, door, and couches popped up around Nergal. He went over to a comfy couch placed in the middle of the room. Draco opened his eyes and suddenly felt much better, at ease. He looked at Nergal sitting on the couch.

"Very good. I'm impressed. Who would have thought that you would have chosen the place where Hermione also resides," Nergal said innocently.

Draco went to sit on the small couch adjacent to Nergal and sat down.

"What do you mean? Its just the first Place I thought of," Draco said annoyed. Really, who did this guy think he was?

"Exactly!" Nergal said leaning forward from the couch, "Why didn't you think of Malfoy Manor? Another forestry area? Maybe even a beach! Are those not places of comfort as well?" Nergal asked.

Draco put a hand to his temple and began to rub it. "Its just the first place that popped into my head. I didn't mean to insinuate anything."

"Yes, but the question is why? Obviously your subconscious is trying to tell you something. Great bloke by the way. You should listen to him more often," Nergal said relaxing once again on the couch.

Draco massaged his temple once again and sighed. "This is too much right now. Merlin, can we continue this some other time?" he asked tiredly.

Nergal chuckled. "How about you tell me what's ailing you. You'll feel much more at ease."

"Well at the moment, you," Draco bit back.

"Aside from me, what has been bothering you earlier…? Or _whom_ I should say," Nergal inquired suggestively.

"Once again," Draco said looking at him with one hand cupping his face, "Why the hell should I trust you?"

Nergal inhaled audibly and shook his head in frustration. "I've already told you, I'm an older version of you. What's more I can't talk to anyone else, even if I could, who would I tell?" Nergal said shrugging his shoulders. Draco however, remained skeptical. _Although he does have a point: whom would he tell? Besides it could do me some good to talk to someone about what _ails _me._ Draco put his leg over the other and shifted his weight.

"Well for starters," he said removing his hand form his temple, "I feel as though I'm undergoing mitosis."

Nergal chuckled again. "Nice way of putting it, but why? You have no reason to lead a double personality or life."

"Its not that exactly. More like when I'm around people. Specific people," Draco said looking at Hermione's door. Nergal followed the gaze and smirked.

"Yes she is an enigma isn't she?" Nergal mused.

"I don't know what it is about her. I started off hating her with more passion than anything, wishing her demise constantly, but…After this year, after just _three weeks_, I find that I'm rather fond of her," Draco acknowledged.

"So…Where does the confusion enter the picture?" Nergal asked.

"Well when I'm around her she-she _challenges_ me. It's like whatever she says I have to retort and whatever I say she _always_ has to make a response to it. It's unnerving. The way she makes my brain think is unlike anything I have ever experienced. When I'm with her she makes me think of ways to challenge _her_, she makes me think of ways to…to…to talk with her," Draco said, "Like I can't get enough. I always have to know what she has to say."

Nergal whistled. "Seems to me that you are a bit _hungry_ for her. I should know I had that feeling when I was began talking with Ishtar. She always ended our conversations in ways that made me think she could have said more. I understand **this, **but again: Where does the confusion enter?"

"I'm not always like that with her. If we're alone, that's when I like to banter or talk, but when we're around other people I ignore her or treat her like filth. I don't understand why. This is confusion's cue: I want to be that man that thinks of ways to make her smile. I want to be that man that talks with her like we usually do. I always want to be like I only am around her. _How though?_" Draco said rubbing his eyes.

Nergal stayed silent while he thought of the best thing to say to this. He did have almost the same feelings when he met Ishtar, but it seems that Draco's are far more intense. They literally are pieces of each other's puzzle.

"Well Draco all I will say to you now is that the reason why you aren't more like that man you want to be is because you aren't_ complete._ The man that makes fun of her and likes to torment her and others is the one who will vanish as soon as you acknowledge a very important concept that I can't reveal to you," Nergal preached.

"What do you mean I'm not complete?"

"Draco that man that you are when you're with Hermione is the man you're supposed to be, but only when the time of _The Joining _happens. The man that you are now is the incomplete one, the one who is sour all of the time because he needs his other," Nergal said standing.

Draco stood as well not knowing why. "Why are you standing? I still have more inquiries about this."

"I know you do, but even if I could stay some things you have to discover yourself. AllI will say at this moment is that _the storm will be coming soon, and with it, black clouds, and when you see the glow, embrace it._ Now Malfoy get up!"

"What?" Draco asked cocking his head to the side.

"Wake up," Nergal said sounding more feminine.

Suddenly the feeling of soft sheets came to him and a hand on his shoulder moving him. He opened his eyes groggily, waking up to the smell of soft perfume and red sheets. He turned his head and saw brown eyes looking at him worriedly. _Oh Merlin, again?_ He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Hermione more clearly.

"What? Why did you wake me up?"

Hermione held up the red comforter closer to her body and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You were talking in your sleep. More like mumbling, but I thought I should wake you anyway. Is there something wrong?" she asked interpreting the looking on his face as something she did wrong.

"Well its just…Granger we have to figure out how we are ending up in each other beds. Not that I mind much, but I would like to know how we get here almost every morning," Draco said jestingly.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah quite a mystery," she said quietly. Draco nodded and smiled back. He watched as she clutched the comforter tighter to her chest. He then saw the reason why. She was wearing another sexy nightdress. _Yes I definitely don't mind waking to this every morning. _He then remembered the other night and how upset she had been.

"Hermione do you feel any better? I mean you were so upset last night, I was just wondering if you're all right."

"Yes," she said another small smile playing softly on her lips, " Oddly enough, I had a good night's sleep."

Draco grinned. "Good to hear."

**O**

**O**

**O**

Another three weeks had gone by and everyday Draco awoke to Hermione in his bed, or vice versa. They still didn't know why, though Draco had inkling it had something to do with that sort of premonition or dream he had about Nergal. That man had left Draco wondering many things and not getting any answers. Also through these few weeks his affection for said bed buddy, was growing. He knew that he didn't love her. Yet the feeling he had was strong, maybe even caring.

There was one thing that Nergal had said that left Draco with an eerie feeling. _The storm will be coming soon, and with it, black clouds. _Why had Nergal warned him? What was he warning him about? Draco's thought stopped as he entered the Great Hall so breakfast. The brunette that invaded his cranium everyday sat next to those poor excuses for friends. He shook his head and felt anger rise as he wondered why she bothered.

He sat down next to Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. His two cronies were currently jousting bundles of food down their throat while Blaise just ate with a cool demeanor.

"What's up?" Draco said. He was not one to be rude.

Blaise cocked a brow. "Nothing is ever up with me, but you though…You seem very distracted now a days. What seems to be your boggle?"

"Again asking what's the matter with me? Why Blaise I never knew you cared," Draco replied sarcastically.

"Excuse me for wanting to make a new friend. I just wanted to know what has our Head Boy all tangled up in the underwear?" he asked taking another bite of his waffle.

" 'Tangled up in the underwear?' You are a weird one Blaise, but again its nothing to worry your little head about. Just usually stresses of the average pubescent wizard."

"Suit yourself. I just thought I would ask since you seem to be taken with your wife," Blaise said off-handedly.

Draco stopped with his fork in mid air as he looked at Blaise. "What the hell are you on about?"

Blaise shrugged. "Nothing. It just seems that the thing that has been sizzling your gray matter happens to be the one thing-sorry- _person_ that sits across from you right now. However, I could be wrong…"

"Blaise when are you ever right?" Draco snapped, "Now continue eating and cease your pestering."

* * *

Across the hall Hermione sat hearing the idle chatter from other students…including Ron and Harry. She rolled her eyes at them as Ron laughed slapping his knee and Harry clutched his sides at joke Ron told about Snape and a broom. (Draw your own conclusions!) Her eyes then landed on a very familiar head of blond hair.

He sat there talking to someone, who for Hermione was a blur. All that she could see at that moment was him. His pale smooth lips moving softly with every word uttered. He cheek and lips forming smirks and smiles. Those eyes that at the time held amusement and carefulness. She sighed thinking how utterly far away she was from ever forming some sort of relationship with him. Her eyes then, out of sadness, lowered and were captivated by her 'marriage' ring. It shined back at her with untold secrets and taunted her with only knowledge it knew. _Wow I never realized how pretty this ring is. Why would Dumbledore give me this ring?_

Hermione's mind began to run away with these thoughts when a very annoyed male voice called to her.

"Sorry, what? I didn't catch that last part Harry," she said impishly.

Harry shook his head and looked at her again. "I asked what was wrong. You seemed out of it for a minute there."

"Yeah talk about going into autopilot Hermione. Actually you've been like this ever since you left Harry's dorm a few weeks ago. What's happened?" Ron asked taking a big munch into his waffle.

Hermione scrunched her nose. "Ron you are so barbaric! And for your info…Nothing has been happening lately. I've just had to do some stuff for our 'marriage' project. We have our second diary due after the Halloween Dance next week. I'm not done and I was just think of what to write in it," she explained. She took a swig from her cup and then another bite to eat.

Harry looked at Ron and they nodded in unison. Harry then leaned forward to Hermione.

"Actually Hermione…er…is it ok if we go out into the hall? Ron and I would like to speak to you in discretion."

Hermione put her fork down. "Yeah, Harry sure."

She then got up and followed her two friends out into the hall. They stopped after they turned a corner and looked at her then at each other. Hermione crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she waited for their 'talk' to proceed.

"Well? What is it?" she asked impatiently. Harry looked over at Ron and Ron nodded.

"Alright well seeing as Harry is to chicken shit to ask you, I will," he said taking Hermione's shoulders into his hands and holding her there.

"Hermione…Harry and I would like to know if…Malfoy forced himself on you?" he asked carefully. She looked at Harry who was behind them and saw him nodding to the question. She pulled out of his hands and began waving her hands around in disbelief.

"So. Let me get this straight. You and Harry want to know if Malfoy has violated me in any way because I seem…off lately?" she asked incredulously.

"Well not exactly off Hermione. Just…more quiet than usual. You seem to be always thinking about something else and you never talk to us anymore. You don't even visit our dorms anymore. We just miss you that's all," Harry gushed.

Hermione felt something warm consume her. For two years she had been waiting for them to say something along these lines, and finally, here it was! A lump began to form in her throat from the overwhelming emotion of…_relief_ that her friends had not forgotten her. All this time she knew they were good men; Malfoy had just misinterpreted things. They weren't neglecting her they just had other things to do.

She walked up to them and gave them a big emotional hug and sighed.

"Thank you guys for worrying about me!" she said pulling back from their embrace, "and no, Malfoy hasn't done anything. Really though thanks for asking about it. It means a lot."

"Well sure…any time Herm," Ron said uncomfortably. He was not one for girly emotional situations. Harry on the other hand gave her another small hug.

"That's why we're here Herms!" he said in a cooing voice. Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder and Harry pulled back.

"What?"

"Harry we need to get to the Quidditch meeting with Dumbledore. He's announcing new Captains today," Ron said urgently. Harry nodded and looked back at Hermione.

"Hey Herm I was wondering if you could stop by Ron's dorms tonight. The girls and us are going to doing our homework and we could use your _help_," Harry asked hintingly.

The elated feeling that Hermione had been feeling vanished as those words came out of his mouth. _Well why should I fee disappointed? I mean, that's all I'm good for anyway right?_ She tired as best as she could to hide her frown and look of sorrow and nodded.

"Yeah of course fellas. I'll be there."

Harry and Ron beamed. "Alright! Thanks Herms!"

"Yeah thanks. You're a life saver," Ron said sprinting after Harry.

_If that's true then why do I feel as though I'm the one who's drowning?_

**O **

**O**

**O**

" Let's go Draco. Dumbledore is announcing Quidditch captains today. Don't want to keep the old fool waiting," Blaise said standing up. Draco nodded and followed suit. Truthfully he wanted to 86 the meeting. He had seen Potter Weasel and Hermione leave. Then a few minutes later, Potter and Weasel were dashing in the opposite direction of where they went with Hermione.

Draco and Blaise made their way to the double door. "Uh Blaise you go on I've got to take an quick excursion."

"Yeah sure," Blaise said before departing. Draco instead went the way the two gits had gone earlier. He turned the corner and saw Hermione standing against the wall. She wasn't crying, but she was indeed sad. He touched her shoulder lightly and her brown glassy eyes looked up at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked lightly.

"Oh its nothing," she said waving her hand, "just girl stuff."

Draco then felt the same need to know what was going on with her. He felt that man that he wanted to be slowly take over him.

"Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"Well then how about a walk. Let's say around the lake?" he asked with a small smile. Hermione looked at him and chuckled.

"Alright."

"Good now let's go," Draco said offering his arm to her. Hermione giggled this time and linked arms with him. They made their way out to the lake and began to walk around it, no one saying a word. Draco inspected her. She had the same look of sorrow in her eyes still. _I have to do something to get her mind off of it._

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"There's something we need to talk about that can't wait," Draco said a little firmly. She then regarded him with confused eyes.

"What?"

"Our marriage. Our **real** marriage."

* * *

**Yes another chapter another somewhat cliffhanger!**

**Now regarding the BTW in the beginning…**

**Note 1: I like to make my stories no more than 20 chapters becuz more than that is too much of a hassle for me during the school year. Sooo….what I am saying is that there will be no more than 17 chapters in this story. (This is just an estimate.)**

**Note 2: I will announce the actual number of chapters after chapter 10. **

**Note 3: This is probably too early to be saying this, but I have to announce it. THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL OR TRILOGY FOR THIS STORY. I know don't hate me! I just think that the story line is an open and shut case. Again this is just another hypothesis, but I would like there to be no sequel or trilogy to this. Or at least I'm planning on it. **

**_Please don't be a prude, review!_**

**_ FlameWriter008_**


	8. He Begins To See

**Thank you all for the reviews! I loved them! Some of them were really cool. Now to respond to them…**

**Hilliebillbabe: I will most likely get to the 'juicy stuff' after chapter 10. You'll have to wait a few more chapters…Sorry!**

**Hpfan08: Yes Luna is a year younger than the Golden Trio, but let me put it this way…I couldn't think of anyone crazy enough to go with Ron so I chose a loony one.**

**Hannah901: Thank for thinking my story is weird. I love it when I get told this becuz that means I am doing my job as an author making up my own stuff…ORIGINAL stuff.**

**Erika: Let me just say I have never been complimented in so many languages before! (Grins) Thank you! Yeah and as for the cliffy effect… there's another one at the end of the story. So don't every worry about those I always deliver! D**

**ForbiddenLight: Thank you for sharing my point of view. What you said is the same reason why I don't want to include a sequel. Besides, I never planned a sequel for this anyway. The Devilish Series is the one I have planned to have as a Trilogy. Thank you again.**

**Ezmeralda: Yeah tough for her…NOT! I hate Hermione! She has Draco all to herself….But you're right, I don't envy her friends.**

**DizzyDawn007: OMG YOU ARE SO ON THEY MONEY! Yes you are very close on guessing the correct thing for most of them. But about Hermione being brain-washed. Yeah I didn't picture her like that too, but its not really brain-washed, more like….trained.**

**Canehdian-chick: Well let me just say that about Draco's behavior…well you'll see later in the chapter…D**

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own a damn thing so quit asking. **

**Chapter Eight: He Begins To See**

Hermione's cheeks grew red and her palms clammy. Did he really want to talk about this now? She didn't. She has been perfectly avoiding the topic all this time. She didn't want to think about it…About what would happen if everyone found out. She twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Well…What do you want to discuss?" she asked hesitantly.

Draco thought about this for a bit. He had brought the subject up as a way of getting her to not think about the other depressing topic that she was upset over. They kept walking in silence, the occasional sound of bubbles in the lake from the squid breaking it. _Well now that we are talking about it, what do I want to know?_

"When do you want to tell people?" he asked after two minutes of dead air. Hermione got uneasy at the question.

"Well I was thinking when we're ready and we've figured everything else out first. I mean, telling people is the least of our problems," she stated pensively. As Draco dwelled more on the topic, he found her statement to be true.

"Things like: what are we going to do after graduation; what well our parents say; where are we going to live?" Draco said voicing Hermione's thoughts.

Hermione nodded. "I don't' know what you may think about this, but for right now let's keep it to ourselves and Dumbeldore and Professor McGonagall."

"I agree."

"Good. It's too early for letting the cat out of the bag anyway. We still have to plan ahead for things. We have eight months before graduation so that gives up plenty of time."

"To plan for what though?" Draco said glancing at the rippling lake.

"The first thing we should get out of the way is: where are we going to live?" Hermione asked. Draco looked back at her and stayed quiet. She was there next to him with that pensive face again and her fingers twiddling. The light breeze caused her hair to fly back some giving her an ethereal appearance.

"Malfoy Estate," Draco said after a while. His tone a bit off because he was still in awe. Hermione regarded him quizzically.

"Your mum will allow it?"

"If she believes the marriage is sincere, then yes. She'll be a bit hurt because she wasn't at the ceremony, but she'll live," Draco said attempting to link hands with her.

He reached his hand down to hers, using their linked arms to his advantage, and very softly slid his hand into hers and intertwined their fingers. He looked over at Hermione to see if she had noticed, but she still looked like she was thinking about something. Even if she didn't noticed he felt very comforted with their skin touching. Almost like an anchor to this world…Or another…

She had felt him. She had felt his hand slide all the way down her arm, leaving a trail of Goosebumps its wake. She had felt his cold smooth hand slip inside her warm one and intersect their fingers. She then saw him out of the corner of her eye glance at her to see if she had noticed. Even though her cheeks were aflame and her butterflies working overtime in her stomach, she managed to give his hand a squeeze.

"Well…" she said after a few seconds of silence, " the only reason I wouldn't want to live there is because …err…" she didn't want to continue her sentence. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Draco knew though; because his mother lived with a Death Eater ( who at the moment was decaying.)

"Because you're muggle-born?" he finished. She nodded her head in guilt.

"You don't have to feel guilty. You're right in looking after yourself…and so am I."

She cocked her head to the side in question. "Why? You don't have to do that. I can look after myself," she stated. Draco smiled wide at this. She had said that almost defensively. Her vigor was returning. He knew she hated being thought of as weak.

"Because I'm your husband that's why," he said with mock superiority.

Hermione giggled. Then at the same time her mind quickly processed the fact that it was the first time in a long time that anyone made her laugh. _Yet some small part of you doesn't regret having this all to yourself,_ said a voice that wasn't hers. Thought she had to agree with it.

"Thank you for being so patient with me. I know I can be a handful, but you handled me just great."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes. You know you're quickly becoming a friend I never knew I could have."

Draco shrugged. "Yeah well it comes with the deal: a companion, a friend, and a lover."

Hermione nodded. "You forgot to mention one other in there."

"What's that?" he asked.

"A secret. You Malfoy are my secret," she said softly leaning closer to him. Draco took a step forward. He knew that they were getting closer that their relationship was growing. What he didn't know is what it would grow to. He knew that they were married now meaning that they could share certain intimacies with each other that they don't have to share with others. He liked that. Knowing that he could have someone, have _her_, all to himself. He relished in the thought. He took hold of her hand and noticed something very odd. The ring was glowing. The sparkle then jogged his memory to what Nergal had said.

_When you see the glow, embrace it. _

"I am, aren't I?" he asked before leaning in himself…

**O**

**O**

**O**

"Now that I have eliminated enough students, there is one last thing to do that will declare the next Quidditch captain for their respective House," Dumbledore said to a group of seven guys. There were fifteen, but half were eliminated due to grades or other responsibilities. Harry and Ron had survived though it; Seamus and Dean were the ones eliminated for the Gryffindor team.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "The task will take place on the pitch so please follow me," he said walking out of his office. The herd of eager boys followed the Headmaster.

Ron nudged Harry in the ribs as they walked over to the pitch.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What do you reckon we have to do? I mean it can't be that hard can it?" Ron asked with a smidge of trepidation.

"Dunno really. But it has to be challenging at least if its going to determine who's the next captain."

Ron nodded. His blue eyes glanced over the sea of eager faces…yet he saw an odd imbalance. For Slytherin there was only Blaise. Where was Malfoy?

"Hey Harry," Ron said not looking at him but being vigil of Blaise.

"What now?" Harry asked rolling his eyes. Ron ignored the tone of irritation and very bluntly asked, "Where's Malfoy?"

Harry arched an eyebrow. "What do you need to that for? Besides he's right-"

But Harry stopped.

He had searched around the crowd of men, but only found the lone Slytherin representative. Ron then gave Harry a look of 'I told you so' and raised both brows in mischievous curiosity.

"Alright so he isn't here. Maybe he forfeit," Harry said as the crowd of men walked out into the field nearing the pitch.

"Malfoy forfeit being captain? Please Harry. The day that happens I'm pregnant with Voldemort's spawn! Now hush," Ron said.

Dumbledore had begun to explain the task. " Now grades are symbols that tell me you are mature and capable to handle this responsibility. That, I'm afraid, is merely not enough. A captain has to show leadership, discipline, capability to give instructions, and of course skill. Please behold," he said turning his body with his arms outstretched towards the pitch. The group guys saw what they knew to be an obstacle course.

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped when they saw the hammers magicked to float in the air and chomp down in sequence.

"We're supposed to go through those?" Ron asked with an audible gulp.

"I guess Dumbledore really wanted to eliminate the competition," Harry added.

"Now as there are two of you for each House, a pair of you will go and compete. The first of the two from the same house to the reach the Quaffle at the end of the course will be captain. Any questions?" Dumbledore said smiling.

Harry noticed Blaise shift uneasily. Before he could open his mouth though, Blaise did.

"Sir…Malfoy did not show up and I am sure that you have noticed. What is there to decide for the Slytherins?"

"Mr. Zabini obviously Mr. Malfoy had more urgent issues to attend to. Thus there is no competition for your House. You are the next Quidditch captain. You are dismissed," Dumbledore said lightly.

Blaise stood there in shock for a moment. "Th-thank you sir!" he said still somewhat shocked and left.

"Now for the rest of you it will not be that easy. The first House to go up is," suddenly Dumbleodore's wand levitated in the air and began to spin. Harry and Ron watched in horror as it landed on them.

"Gryffindor!" Dumbledore said continuing his previous sentence. Ron and Harry shared a look of horror and proceeded to get their brooms and walk to the start line. As they reached it, Madam Hooch came out and mounted her own broom.

"Now good luck both of you. Now…MOUNT!" she said. Both Harry and Ron mounted their brooms. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement and determination.

"POSITION!" she shouted next. Harry and Ron leaned slightly forward aligning their bodies with their brooms. Their legs were now in position to kick off.

"AND GO!" she hollered. Harry and Ron both sped past the group of eager guys now waiting to know who was to be the victor.

Harry and Ron both dashed past the first obstacle, which were a bunch of Bludgers going at them. That vaguely reminded Harry of his second year and Dobby trying to 'save' him. They next came upon a section of sky that was magicked to be a storm. As they both entered they noted that it was a very windy, wet, and cold storm. Though they went through it slowly, they managed to get through now with Ron a little behind.

Harry was confident about the chompers, which were next. He had memorized the sequence while Dumbledore explained the course. As he flew towards them he saw a great scene of the lake with the sun grazing the water. He looked at it in awe and then looked around the lake in admiration. He loved this about flying; he could see things that were only possible from these heights. But his grin faded, his elation turned to emptiness, and his happiness to anger.

There around the lake were who he knew as Hermione and Malfoy joined in such a way that they looked like they were…KISSING! Harry slammed on the breaks and took a second to look at this little display of grotesque affection. They were hugging tightly and their heads were angled. They were snogging. Harry's eyes narrowed at Malfoy as if he were Voldemort resurrected.

Then there was a sudden burst of applause and cheers. Harry tore his eyes away from the two at the lake and saw that Ron was holding the Quaffle. Harry should have felt anger or disappointment, but the anger he felt towards Hermione and that…that prick was far too much. Instead he looked over at Ron who mouthed to him "What happened?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and came down to cheer on Ron. Though in his mind he made it a promise to confront Malfoy.

**O**

**O**

**O**

Draco stood there just holding her. His arms were tight around her small frame. His body warm with her warmth. He knew of nothing better than this, this exact moment where it was only him and her. No one else was around. No one to disturb them or comment. Just him and her in a tight embrace that warmed him to the bone with such a feeling he could not pinpoint. Her head was tucked into his neck just breathing in and out; the air occasionally tickling his neck.

Hermione was in a state of ecstasy. She didn't know what she was feeling at the moment, but knew that it was good. She felt a deep sort of caring for him, a deep liking that she knew wasn't going to go away easily…and she didn't want it to. She wanted nothing more than to stand here in his arms and never leave. Just stay where she knew she wouldn't feel stress, burdens, or worries. She felt securely numb from everything except him and his arms. Her face was tucked into his neck inhaling his perfect scent.

Gods she could stay this way forever.

She felt him pull away some, but he didn't let her go. She looked at him with irritation and pouted.

"What?" she asked still pouting. Draco chuckled and rubbed her shoulders.

"Nothing, but I know you would hate to be late to class. So why don't I walk you to the door and…." He let his sentence hang for a moment as his eyes looked up at two guys on brooms.

Shit.

"Damnit!" he suddenly cursed. He let go of Hermione and ran a hand through his hair. He missed the goshdamn tryouts! No doubt Blaise got the position. Hermione came up to him and gingerly touched his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" she asked with hesitation. Draco sighed slumping his shoulders a bit. A feeling of anger rose over him. He had let himself miss the meeting because of _her_. One way or another it was always because of her.

"Ah, nothing. I missed the meeting for Captains," he said harshly. Hermione took her hand back as if she was burned.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I shouldn't have kept you. I mean I knew that you, like Harry and Ron, had to go to the meeting," she said guiltily. Draco shook his head and clenched his fists.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have come to find you. I should have just followed Blaise to the meeting. It was my fault for being such a _muggle-lover_," he said callously, not really thinking about the consequences.

Hermione tried hard to understand where this sudden change in demeanor came from. She went past him and stood in front of him.

"Look I really appreciate what you did for me. I mean I was really hurting over what Ron and Harry did and-"

"Then build a bridge and get over it! They have doing this to you for years and somehow you became just like a worthless little shit, you lost your backbone; you became soft. So please don't ask me for anymore favors! Do yourself one and grow up and stop acting like some defenseless little bi-"

For the second time in his life, Draco Malfoy was slapped hard by Hermione Granger.

"The next time you decide to insult me, you would do well to remember that I have a pretty good backhand. I do not act like some defenseless little girl! You are my proof of that," she spat. She turned to leave when she halted and said over her shoulder:

"You know, you think that Ron and Harry have treated me like crap for many years. Malfoy here's a newsflash: They have never hurt me more than you have just now. You are no better than them," she said with a lump in her throat.

He quickly realized what he had said and what had transpired. He started to go after her shouting her name, but she just ran faster away from him.

As she ran away, Draco kicked a nearby rock hard. Why did he do that? Why was he stupid enough to talk to her that way? He sighed and sat next to tree. Where the hell did that little outburst come from? He had never spoken in such a way to any girl or women, anyone except her. _When you see the glowing, embrace it._ Bullshit. He did just that and look at where it got him.

"What good did that do me?" he asked himself.

"_Now was not the time_," came a misty response. Draco shot up and looked around. He saw nothing around him except the tree.

"Who is that?" he asked fiercely. He was in no mood for bullshit. He was pissed, very pissed.

"_When you see the glowing you will know," _it said again.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading so far….**

**Note 1: Remember after chapter 10 I will announce how many chapters there will be left. **

**Note 2: When this story is over, please (gets down on knees) don't ask for a sequel. There will not be one. The plot in this one is enough to be kept satisfied.**

**Note 3: If anyone is reading Devilish Return please keep in mind that I will post the next chapter soon…**

**BTW: The title 'He Begins to See', its Harry.**

**_Don't be a Prude, review. _**

**_FlameWriter008_**


	9. He Learns

**Hello All ! Thank you all for reviewing. I just have to say that I am sort of excited. Why? I plan to…Well read the Notes and you will find out.**

**Now the reviews that I want to respond to…**

**Orlis-Diamond: Yes! Very perceptive! I planned my whole plot around her and the god Nergal. Now there are other gods that I will put into play as you will later read and…Well I am talking to much now. **

**MizzyFreak7: Thank you so much. Like I have said before and I will say again, I don't like fluff all that much, but I don't hate it either. I like for stories to be somewhat realistic in their own sense. **

**DizzyDawn007: I know what you mean about the questions you have. You are not the first reviewer to be frustrated due to the very subtle hints I place here and there. And they cliffhangers are what I use for bait to catch more readers and potential reviewers!**

**BroomStick: Thank you for your interest! I really am flattered by the whole thing about not reading fanfiction in a while. I am glad my story got you re-interested. I have to say though I am fan of your stories as well so please keep your own chapters coming!**

**Hpfan: Thanks for the compliment on that joke. I wondered if anyone would get it or laugh at it. I hope I can keep that talent that you are talking about. **

**Canehdian-chick: I know that part about Harry trying out for the Quidditch Captain could have been more detailed, but alas lethargy in teenagers is chronic. **

**PureBloodazn: Yeah I could have let Harry and Draco become the captains, but the way the story was coming out…. they were both busy with other thoughts and actions so ergo no captainhood. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah you all know the 57 million dollars JK Rowling raked in the year 2004? She made them off of HER BOOKS Harry Potter, thus they don't belong to me.**

**Chapter 9: He Learns

* * *

**

Fuck it. Fuck it all to hell.

Why had he said that? Why had given in to his old impulses? It seemed his father had taught him better than he thought; it was now a reflex to hate them, hate _her_. That thought alone made him want to gag. He was happy holding her. He had a feeling that he never felt before with her in his arms. It was a feeling he knew he could only get from her.

Yet he managed to screw it up. Who knew when he was going to able to talk to her again let alone hold her. It was never going to happen, not after that little tantrum. He ran a frustrated hand though his hair as he made his way through the main doors. He was on his way to his dorm hopefully finding Hermione there.

As he turned the corridor he heard a shout from someone, someone male. Draco looked behind him and saw angry eyes and raven hair. The figure was heading rather fast at him. Draco didn't know whether to prepare himself for a blow or to wait it out. When the figure approached him he wished he had taken out his wand.

How could he have said that to her? They were fine for the longest time….then…Just because of Quidditch? No there was more to it than that. She knew there had to be. Draco had been acting so nicely, well _civilly _to her for the past two months and they hadn't had a glitch yet. Then again, don't count your chickens before they hatch. She ran to her dorm finding it empty.

_Great then I can make this quick,_ she thought. She went into her room and found the suitcase that she had brought with her at the beginning of the year. She packed some clothes and other essentials into it and shut it. She was damned if she was staying here with that _muggle-hater_. She took the suitcase out into the common room and glanced all around.

For the past several weeks this room had been a peaceful one, a warm one even. Now it was just cold. It greeted her like snow greeted the flowers. She saw it empty and lifeless, much like herself. She had taken much negligence and abandon on part of her two friends, she didn't need to add literal insults to her injury. She didn't need to take what Draco said.

She turned cold eyes upon the room and made her way to the portrait. As she walked to it, her internal emotions were conflicting like mad. They were not letting her think straight. She felt a part of her say 'stay, you need to work this out.' Another part just said '_Leave and let him rot. You don't need this subordination from him_.' Oddly enough it was the '_Leave him dead'_ part that was winning.

Without realizing, her hand was touching cool metal; she had reached the door. Then a _creak_ and a _click_ of her shoes and she was out the door. She exhaled rather deeply and commenced her excursion to her 'friends' room. She didn't know where else to go besides there. Who knows, maybe she'll get lucky and they'll talk to her.

She walked out and past the hall where she heard voices, angry ones at that. She shrugged it off and walked to the first place her feet took her. She stopped in front of a door, her mind still at somewhat of an internal war. She still felt…_wrong_ about doing this. She was acting just like a little girl. She was running away from her problems.

So Draco had lashed out some, big deal. She was barely getting to know him, who knew maybe that was his way to vent. _But then why did he talk to me so harshly? Why did he insult me so?_ She should back to the dorm. She should hear what he has to say. Maybe he really was sorry. Maybe she should not run away and let this little row escalate. Maybe…_Maybe you should just grow up Hermione_, she thought.

She lifted a somewhat quaking hand and knocked on the door. She heard the shuffling of feet and a gruff, "Hold on," and then there he was. Emerald eyes looking back at her with curiosity. She leaned forward to him and gave him a deep hug.

Harry knitted his brows in confusion, but let her stay like this for a moment longer before he felt her pull away. He looked at her and then at the suitcase at her feet. He shook his head.

"What happened this time?" he asked rubbing her shoulders. Hermione sniffed and let her eyes roll.

"He started to act like his old self again that's what. Do you mind if-"

"Don't even bother asking. You should know the answer to that question already. Come on let me help you with this," he said taking her luggage. Hermione nodded gratefully and walked in after him shutting the portrait behind her.

Harry put the luggage down by the fireplace and turned to her with a smile. "Now what did the evil snake do this time?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't want to talk about that right now Harry. All you need to know is that I'm pissed and I am almost late to my Potions Class."

Harry looked at his wristwatch and his eyes widened a little. "Yeah you're right. Let's go. You can tell me what that prick did later," he said grinning. Hermione smiled back weakly and nodded.

He led her out of the dormitory and felt a wave of relief crash over him. Maybe now with Hermione staying here with him, it would be easier to break her away from Draco. Harry's mind was now thinking of ways that he could prevent Hermione and Draco from reconciling. Not that he was a bad guy its just that he could never let someone he loved as a sister be with a worthless thing that was not worth a glance of her eyes.

Draco tried to seem unaffected by the anger in the Slytherin's eyes as he came toward him. As Blaise stood before Draco, he had an odd thought come into this head:_ Blaise is showing emotion._

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and cocked a brow. "What is sizzling your gray matter Blaise?"

Blaise clenched his fists and shut his eyes for a brief minute. "Please Draco I am in no mood for banter right now. What I want to know is why the hell weren't you in the old Bumblebee's office this morning?" he inquired incensed.

Draco shrugged. "I had more important matters to attend to as I do now. So if this is all you are angry about then please let me take my leave," Draco said turning his body slightly. Blaise caught his shoulder and pulled him back around not releasing him.

"I don't care what shit you have to attend to right now. You made a mockery of me in front of the other potentials."

Draco was eyeing Blaise's hand. "Well first, take your damn hand off of me," he said smoothly. Blaise looked down at his hand and slowly took it off.

"Second, I did not make a mockery of you in front of the other potentials. If anything I save you the embarrassment of having to be defeated by me. So instead of this scolding you should be thanking my benevolence," Draco said annoyed.

Blaise gave a derisive chuckled. "You…you saved me embarrassment…" he chuckling cynically. Draco rolled his eyes and tapped his foot.

"Loosing to you would have been _honorable_ defeat, but having the Headmaster-bator appoint me because of your ignorance was down right _torture!_" he spat.

"Please Blaise don't take it to that extreme. Look at the bright side, at least now you have the title of captain though you had to immolate you ego. If anything you _gained_ honor," Draco said whimsically.

Blaise shed a smile. "Damn Draco you sure have a way of getting yourself out of shit. You have a tongue like butter. Alright then I'll let you off this one time," Blaise said patting Draco on the shoulder.

"Yeah I do have a way of getting digging myself out of my grave. I just hope I have the same fortune when I talk to the 'Mrs.'. That is _if_ I get to talk to the 'Mrs.'" Draco said heavily.

Blaise gave a long whistle. "You have problems _again_?"

"Don't I always?"

"Yeah, but just do what I do: whenever Alicia and I are about to row I just start showering her with compliments instead of arguing. She'll then get tired of having a one-sided argument and she'll smile and then walk away."

Draco smirked. "I may be able to talk myself out of shit, but you can certainly mold it the way you want it!"

Blaise laughed while nodding his head. "Yes very true. Though I get my hands dirty, it is another sacrifice. Enough with the shit talk though, the bell just rang for Potions."

Draco nodded.

"Harry!" called out a loud voice. The voice carried up the stairs, vibrating off the walls and into Harry's ears. He stirred some in his bed not making an effort to respond.

"Harry!" she called again. Harry put the pillow over his head and screamed into the mattress. This had been happening for the past 4 nights; Hermione would study into the hours God deemed for sleep. Ever night she would cause Harry to break the divine decree by yelling at him to wake. The first night she had been here she called him because she didn't know where his computer was ( He had gotten Duddley's old broken one and he rejuvenated it magically) and she needed it for research. The second night she called to him again and this time to borrow a book; the third night she asked for an extra pencil.

What could she possibly need now?

He put on his shirt and walked out. He began to descend the stairs and looked at what she was doing. It brought a faint smile to his lips. There she was laying on the ground on her back, her hair sprawled about her. She was reading by the faint light of the fire, the flames dancing causing her hair to hi-light and look ethereal. He came down the last step and rubbed his hair so that it was more disheveled than before.

"Merlin what is it this time Hermione?" he asked groggily. He sat down and Hermione put her book down and sat up.

"Oh! I was wondering if you could make me a cup of hot chocolate?" she asked innocently. Harry just stared blankly at her. They sat silent for a while making Hermione feel uneasy.

"Or not…I mean you make the greatest hot chocolate in the world! I just thought it wouldn't be too much of a bother," she said playing with the rug she was sitting on.

Harry rubbed his hair again and sighed. "It's not that I don't want to Herms, but you have been waking me up every night for the last few nights! A man needs his rest," Harry paused a bit. Hermione knew what was coming though.

"You want me to leave," she stated quietly. Harry sighed deeply again.

"Herms you have to understand. You wake not only me, but Pansy. Remember I'm not the only one in this dorm. Not only that, but you need to get over this childish thing with Malfoy."

"You're actually advising that I go with Malfoy?" she asked incredulously.

"Not really, no. See there are two benefits to rationalizing this. One of course is that you're going to be stuck with him for the rest of year and its only October. Second is that if you don't cooperate with your…spouse, then you fail the project. Really I am just protecting from the nasty thing called a T…you know: Troll. You don't want that grade just because you couldn't talk to Malfoy do you?" Harry asked hoping to Merlin she would get the hint.

He saw her bite her lip and think. Of course he didn't want her to go back to that snake. He didn't deserve to be her partner, but she couldn't stay here. He didn't want to see her flunk the heaviest assignment this year. After what he saw at the lake he wanted her as far away from that prick as he could get her. It had worked. Her staying here had let him keep an eye on her and watch out for _Lover Boy._

Though at this point she seemed peeved enough at him to break her away a bit. What he wanted to know was what happened to get her upset in the first place. He knew Hermione; she didn't get this pissed over nothing. Something drastic happened. What…?

"Well I guess I could go talk to him. But…Oh Harry…" she said letting the sentence die.

Harry leaned forward on the couch and nodded his head while asking, "What? Hermione please tell me what happened already."

Her eyes began to get glassy and she looked away from him. "Harry you didn't _hear _him. He was so…harsh," she said meekly. Harry quickly rushed down to her side when he saw her eyes. _The bastard, _he thought maliciously.

"Herms what happened? Please tell me," Harry pleaded.

Hermione gave a small sniff and nodded. "Well after you and Ron left me in the hall I started to feel bad about… about other stuff and he came and asked if I wanted to take a walk. I accepted. We had been on rather good terms after the last time I stayed and I thought it would last some more or at least we would work at it, but…I guess old habits die hard," she said wiping her nose with her sleeve.

Harry put a supportive arm around her. "Herms what did he say?" he asked quietly and he rubbed her shoulders with his hands.

"Well as we were walking he looked up and saw you and Ron doing your captain finals and I guess he was in the running. When he looked I guess he got mad and then I apologized for having delayed him with my problems and he said…" she trailed off tears welling up in her eyes and her nose getting stuffy.

"Keep going Herms," Harry said.

"Well he told me not to apologize. He said it was his own fault for being out there for becoming such a-a _muggle-lover_. I know I'm not a muggle Harry, but I am muggle-_born_ and he conveyed the message clear as crystal."

Harry hugged her tight as she cried into his chest. He had always been rather protective of her. Why? He didn't have much family and he knew what it was like to have friends, but Hermione was more than that. She was like a sister. He loved her as such and he would never stop. He let her pour her lacrimals out as he thought now more than ever that he hated that pure prick.

Hermione stayed like that for a while and then lifted her head. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose on a tissue and sighed determinately. She crouched and then stood dusting herself off and straightening up her clothes.

"You're right Harry. I need to talk to him. If not for this childish banter than for my grade. I think I'll go talk to him now."

She went over to the side of the couch where her luggage rested and picked it up. Harry quickly got up and scrambled to the portrait as she made her way to it.

"You know it's late. Why don't you just talk to him tomorrow?" Harry said quickly.

"No Harry. The longer I wait the more discouraged I will be to do this. Please move," she said strongly.

Obviously he had been a little _too_ convincing.

"Alright then, good luck," Harry said cursing his tongue.

"Yeah I'll need it," she turned to leave and then looked over her shoulder. "You know Harry…Thanks for being such a good friend."

Harry nodded and shut the door. Yeah some friends he was.

He was in Hell. The fiery existence he was in and the torture he was going through explained his current location. He was in the most inner depths of Where the Wretched Reside. Four days. FOUR DAYS!!!! He had gone all this time without talking to her, without seeing her and yet he couldn't find it in his mind why this wasn't a good thing. He didn't feel romantically inclined towards her….did he?

He sat on the couch running a hand through his already frazzled hair. He first night when she didn't come _home_ he hadn't slept worrying about her. The second night she didn't return he actually was awake half the night. The third and fourth night were just down right gruesome. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing her beautiful amber eyes. He dreamed of kissing her like he had a few months ago.

Why? Why? WHY?

How were these feelings being aroused? Yes he had been an ass and said mean things to her at the lake, but he didn't mean them. They were in the heat of his rant and he didn't know who to take it out on. She was just there. So he used her. Now look at what he was reduced to. He had even went into her room and lied in her bed. Remembering the feel of her hand in his and they walked around the lake and the wind blew making her hair dance.

Then that cryptic message Nergal had said to him. _"When you see the glowing you will know."_ Merlin he was tired of all these games and messages. All he wanted right now was Hermione…

"_Ask and you shall receive,"_ came the same misty voice. Draco closed his eyes. He did not want to see this man now. Yet as Draco opened his eyes there was Nergal standing beside the fireplace, though he was see-through.

"Well fancy seeing _through_ you here," Draco said sardonically. Nergal smirked and walked around to the love seat opposite Draco.

"Well Draco how have you been?" Nergal asked politely. Draco gave a derisive laugh.

"You live in me, or with me, you should know. But if you want me to spell it out for you, I am rather shitty. Yourself?"

"Oh I am fine. Though I am rather worried with what happened between you and Hermione. I also sense though that she is the cause of your misfortune."

"You could say that," Draco said uninterested.

Nergal stood form the seat and turned his see-through back to him.

"Draco I…I came to talk to you. Its about time I reveal a bit more about myself and how you tie to me," Nergal said facing Draco again. This time Draco sat up with ears perked.

"Yes?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Well first thing's first. I guess you could say _I am _Human Spirit. And there's more to tell you, but it seems again I have to be interrupted by your _Querida._ Till next time," Nergal said dematerializing.

Draco looked around the room and stood. Next thing he knew there was a knock at his door. He walked over to it suddenly feeling a natural high. His ears were buzzing a bit. He turned the knob and saw what he thought either gave him relief or more pain. The sight of her made his heart soar and his mind do summersaults. She looked up at him with a small smile and her luggage in hand.

Draco tried hard to reestablish his voice. "He-hello Hermione."

"Hi Draco. May I come in?" she asked meekly. Draco nodded and stood aside. Hermione walked in and put the suitcase down by the couch. She regarded Draco again with the same smile. It was warm, but also determined. Her eyes held a vigorous sparkle and her lips looked soft and welcoming.

"Draco I wanted to…I came here to…I know it's late, but we need to-"

"Talk. I know," Draco said quietly. Hermione blushed for no reason and walked closer to him. Draco's felt his skin begin to scream and his heart begin to thud violently.

* * *

**Yeah I know another cliffhanger. I hope you guys like this installment.**

**Note one: This addresses the reason why I am kind of excited. See I have the rest of the plot all figured out, ergo I will post up more chapters soon!! And more consecutively. **

**Note Two: I would just like re thank the people out there who take time to review to authors. Believe me you guys don't know how good it feels to know that we are loved. **

**_Don't be a prude, review._**

**FlameWriter008 **


	10. She Dreams

**Hello all! Well I have finally made it to the 10th chapter. You all know what that means right? At the end of this chapter in the notes you all will be finding out just how many chapters there are left! **

**I have a few reviews to address first…**

**Lion2Snake: Why thank you! Though I have to say so far I have gotten a few…_criticizing_** **reviews, yours has been well received. Thank you…I do like chocolate myself…VERY good stress food.**

**Ccbchunks: You know since you addressed Harry's anger I will take advantage of this review to say that there will be more where that came from. I plan on having Ron and Harry having very displeasing pov's on Draco and Hermione's relationship…**

**PrincessSugar: Well you are right, Ishtar has yet to make an appearance…but you'll sing a different tune at the end of the chapter!**

**Grumma: I won't be having any sort of love triangles between the friends. There are reasons for this and just to add to the 'Harry loves Hermione like a sister thing'…I want ALL OF YOU TO KNOW THAT WAS _FORESHADOWING._**

**StrawberryBlueberryKitten: Thank you for your review. Well I have already addressed the lack of Hermione's 'other half' in a previous review. Thank you for the spelling tip!**

**The Other Girl: You know I didn't check what the chapter looked like after I posted it. I apologize for that, not separating the scenes and all. They are this time so enjoy!**

**MoosiesRule: You know that whole Friday rule thing was in effect up until I dropped French my Junior Year. Now since I am a senior and I have a lot of other things at hand, like babysitting…urgh…I have to budget my time. So I do update on Thursdays actually, but whenever I have the time.**

**Canehdian-Chick: You know…just for you I will recap!**

**DizzyDawn007: Thank you and you know what you said about future stories…I will be posting a note about that after I finish this one.**

**Banana Flavored Eskimo: You know…thanks…no, really: Thank you!**

**Boarding-Las: thank you for the very literate thing. I hope you like this chapter as well. I added a very descriptive scene. I hope you ALL like it!**

**Disclaimer: With JKR releasing the Sixth book July 16th that would mean it's hers wouldn't it?**

**Chapter 10: She Dreams**

**SSSSSSSSSSSS**

**_"_**_Hi Malfoy. May I come in?" she asked meekly. Draco nodded and stood aside. Hermione walked in and put the suitcase down by the couch. She regarded Draco again with the same smile. It was warm, but also determined. Her eyes held a vigorous sparkle and her lips looked soft and welcoming._

_"Malfoy I wanted to…I came here to…I know its late, but we need to-"_

_"Talk. I know," Draco said quietly. Hermione blushed for no reason and walked closer to him. Draco felt his skin begin to scream and his heart begin to thud violently._

Why is that he always had this reaction around her? His heart would palpitate and his palms would grow clammy. The sound of his heart would grow as a steady crescendo and then unleash itself wildly in his ears. He moved over to the couch and sat down, noting with a small flip of his stomach that Hermione sat at the adjacent side.

Hermione sat with her inner emotions running amuck. She rung her fingers and looked at the ground for a minute using her peripheral vision to see Draco with a preoccupied face. She then looked at him with the same resolve that had brought her there.

"Malfoy forgive me for my previous behavior at your…diction. I over reacted an-"

"Wait," he interrupted with his head turned to the side and eyes closed; his hand palm up.

"_You_ are apologizing to _me?"_ he inquired looking at her with some sort of marvel and adducting his hand.

Hermione looked down at her hands as they played with the hem of her skirt.

"Well…yes," she said quietly, "I thought my action little exaggerated for the incident. And I left without so much as valediction to you. You deserve this apology."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. Here was this _goddess_ apologizing for a bit of disregard when he acted like a complete…prick. _How can I say this without sounding sappy?_ Draco slowly crept his hand over to touch hers and grasped it gently.

Hermione, stunned by this sincere but yet strange gesture, looked up at him again, right into those onyx eyes of his. At the moment she vaguely wondered what it would be like to hold him looking into his eyes for a long time. Draco was also looking back at her rather intently.

"Please don't apologize for it seems a bit inconceivable. Granger, I was the one who acted sophomoric and juvenile in a time when anguish was already present for you," he grasped her hand a bit tighter," If anything I should be the one asking pardon for my transgression."

Hermione looked at him with a lost and dazed expression. How did he do this? How did he know how to be an ass one day and an affable ass the other? She was sure it was just his way to torment her, to drive her to the cliffs of insanity with no rope or silver lining. If this was his task, then he did it to an art.

She looked again to his onyx eyes and found them to show a sort of softness. Though his face didn't show it, his eyes seemed naked to her; she knew this was a privilege granted to few. _So make good use of this and don't muck it up_.

"Malfoy please there is no need to humble yourself in such a way. I believe we were both acting a bit foolish. We should leave this at an impasse," she said pulling her hand away from his grasp and standing. Draco stood along with her not desiring her to leave just yet.

He didn't want to go through the hell of not having her here again. She would just go back to Potter or Weasley. His hand grew cold from lack of her heat. Why the hell didn't he want her to go? Why did he care so much where she went or when she came home? _Home? This isn't a home…though we are married…_

"Granger I don't ever settle for just impasses. I wish to make full amends with you because…. because I believe I was the only culprit. I have had much instruction on understanding and earning respect from my mother. My comment was not subject to any merit in terms of respect…. much less your apology. So please do me a favor and lift a rather heavy burden from me and accept my apology," he said walking to her and speaking with a bit of a soft drawl.

Hermione again was aghast. What could possibly make him cede so easily?

"Before I give you my response Malfoy please answer a query of mine. Why are you asking for my acceptance? You seem a bit desperate to get it. And your cool façade doesn't hide it very well. At least not to me," she said crossing her arms and looking at him with narrowed eyes.

What could he say? He wanted her back. He wanted to hear her sweet melodic voice again. He wanted this burning sensation in his chest to cease. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted her.

He crossed his hands over his chest and looked away then back at her.

"I'm not going to lie to you Granger. During the past few days, concern has been evident within me. I had grown rather _used_ to your presence around me and without it I noticed that the dorm had gotten rather dirty. It needs a good clean by the lady of the house," he said smiling.

Hermione shook her head at him disbelievingly, but in reality had to keep her lacrimals from leaking. He was worried about her! He actually worried about her. In his own little way he also conveyed that he missed her. She could just die right then and there. But why was she getting so excited over this simple fact? True her fondness for him had grown. _To what is the question?_

She put her hands to her head and began to rub her temples. This was too much and it was late. She was too baffled to think right now. Draco saw her massage her head as she took in what he half confessed. The dim light of the fire caught the diamond of her ring. It began to shine, but it seemed to iridescent to be just from the fire….

He then about what Nergal had said; _Embrace it._ He must mean to acknowledge it not literally embrace it. So Draco traipsed carefully now. He wanted Hermione to stay so he would have to very careful and keep an eye on that ring. He saw her put her hand down and look around the room. A small smile crept upon her graceful features.

"You're right Malfoy. The dorm is rather filthy isn't it? I guess I will have to stay and make sure it gets straightened out. Good night Malfoy," she said walking up to him. Draco saw her actions and a thudding in his chest suddenly increased. She was not right in front of him and leaning closer. Her arms went around his shoulders.

She was hugging him! _Embrace it Malfoy!_ And embrace he did. He hugged her back tightly letting a breath that he didn't know he had held. Her hair landed a close to his nose letting him inhale the scent of flowers…. Gardenias. Yeah he loved gardenias. Her small body was pressed against every part of him. Her arms were tightly wound around his neck almost as if she too had missed him…

Hermione didn't know why on earth she had put this thought into action. She had just thought about feeling his body against hers. She wanted so badly to remember what that was like. She didn't know why she had felt a physical need within her. She saw him there in his white undershirt and flannel bottoms. He looked so good. But it wasn't just that. As she now held him she felt an odd sense of familiarity. Of home. She felt as though this was where her place was, in his arms. She had to admit it was a very nice spot indeed.

She let go of him and gave him another small smile and went up the five steps to her dorm. She closed the door behind her and exhaled profoundly. What the hell had come over her? It was as though it wasn't even her who felt that. _No, that's not right. I did feel something…Something strong. The thing is that I wasn't alone in that feeling. _

She shook her head and made a beeline for her bed. She crept in the covers and let the feeling of sleep pour down her frame. Her lids began to droop and her diamond grew brighter….

  
  


_Hermione looked around her. This wasn't any normal environment. Around her was a small brook that led to a small pond with stones around it. The grass under her bare feet was soft and a big willow tree was at her right. _Where the hell am I? _She took a few steps forward and saw a grove of Gardenias. Her lips twitched upward as she made her way for them. _

_The soft smell of the flowers entered her nostrils. She closed her eyes as she remembered when she was little. Her father had taken her to a garden for her birthday. The garden was filled with Gardenias. She opened her eyes and smiled broadly. The whole place was beautiful, almost ethereal. She knew it possessed it powerful meaning to it. She knew because she had been here before._

_This was a place she held dear to her heart. It was a place for…someone's rendezvous. Someone met his or her lover here. She knew it. She inhaled the aroma of the place and walked over to the brook. She peered into the water. It sparkled like crystals. It was a clear as one too. She followed the brook until she reached the pond. She took a seat on one of the stones that encompassed it. _

_She kept looking into it noticing that she was wearing a beautiful lacy white gown. Her hair was in an up-do with tendrils of it swinging lightly in the faint breeze. She ran her hand through the water feeling the coolness and softness of it. She felt another hand grasp her own and looked deeper into the water. Hermione saw a similar looking woman staring back at her with a sincere smile. Hermione despite this was aghast. _

_She commenced backing away, but the grasp on her hand didn't budge. She kept clutching the hand and began to pull the woman out. When finally the woman stood with her feet on the water, Hermione let her go. She gazed in wonder as the woman walked off the water and passed the stones with a soft smiled on her god-like features. _She is so beautiful,_ she thought. This place…This was her place, where she and her lover met. _

_Why was Hermione here then? She didn't know what to say. She just stood there looking with wide eyes at the woman. She was dressed in a similar white gown, but with silver lacing. Her hair flowed behind in runlets of straight gold. _

_The woman sat on the stone behind her. She waved her hand forward and behind Hermione appeared a chair. Hermione looked back at her and got the hint to sit down. _

_So she did. _

_"Pardon me for asking, but you're not really a dream are you?" Hermione inquired. Her curiosity always won the best of her. _

_The woman nodded. "Quite right you are. Though perhaps I should clarify. We are in a dream, but it's a way of connection. Like a telephone call," her soft melodic voice said. _

_"Then that brings up another question doesn't it?" _

_"Indeed it does, but before you voice it let me introduce myself. I am Ishtar. You may have never heard of me, and don't worry I don't expect you to have."_

_"In all honesty I have heard of you. You are the goddess of War and Love. The question remains the same though," Hermione said folding her hands in front of her. _

_Ishtar raised a brow. "Goodness we certainly did a fair job of picking you! You are much like me when I was younger…"_

_"We?" _

_"Yes. Nergal and myself searched the years and souls of every person, but no soul shimmered as brightly as yours. Well there was one, but in only makes sense," she said not bothering to explain. _

_Hermione though didn't pick up on it. She had no idea what this beautiful goddess was speaking of._

_"What precisely makes sense?"_

_"Well the other soul would have to shimmer as bright as yours. He's your soul mate. You know him by the way," Ishtar said cryptically. _

_Hermione put her hand up and shook her head. "Wait a minute there. One thing at a time please. Right now could you please just answer the question?" Hermione said, her head reeling. _

_"Yes you are right. Well. Why have I contacted you? You see that is the right question, but also the one I cannot answer without first having told you some information that is needed to understand."_

_"Understand?"_

_"Yes. You and Draco were picked for a reason…Well…Reason_s_ anyway. You see you and him are quite powerful. Not only that, but you are halves, which Nergal and I need."_

_"Nergal? Is he your-?"_

_"Lover, yes. We are soul mates as well. So now you see the necessity for halves."_

_Hermione didn't understand who could have assigned her such a soul mate. They start off hating each other and then she they're married and then she hears this!_

_"For what purpose do you need us for? We are just a couple of wizards," Hermione queried. _

_"Well I am not here to tell you that just yet. I am here to let you know what is going to happen. You see right now Nergal and I are living within you and Draco, respectively. In order to accomplish our task, our souls must fuse; you with me and Draco with Nergal. There are three stages to soul mates to make the link permanent. The Union, which has happened, the Fusing, and then the Joining. When these steps have been completed then will you know what you need to know."_

_Hermione took in all that she said. She knew one thing: they were going to fail in goal. There was no way Draco and her could ever do any of…that. _

_"Well then aside from telling me that I have another half, what else can you tell me later?"_

_"First you need to talk to Draco about what I have said to you, then in later dreams you will learn about the circumstances in which Nergal and I were put in."_

_"Draco already knows about this?" Hermione asked suspiciously. _

_"Yes he does. Nergal spoke to him first because…well now is not the time for this. You will be waking to an angle soon so I must leave."_

_Ishtar outstretched her hand for a shake. Hermione took it and smiled some. She then looked down at Ishtar's hand. _

_"I just realized…You're corporeal!"_

_"Only in dreams. I can visit you out of dreams, but I will appear as a ghost," she said chuckling. _

_Hermione let go of her and looked at her with knitted brows. "Wouldn't that mean that you're dead?"_

_Ishtar smiled and waved goodbye. Her form seemed to be retreating though she was not moving. _

_"It's time to wake up Hermione," came her melodic voice…_

_ >  
>  
>_

Hermione heard herself groan. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple of times to make the grogginess dissipate. _Merlin what a strange dream…But she said it wasn't really a dream!_ Hermione shot up and looked around. Wait a minute…this wasn't her room. She put a hand to her in desperation and sighed. She was in his room again. She had woken up again here when she specifically remembered she went to sleep in her own bed.

She looked to her right and sure enough there he was sleeping like an angel. His face was towards her and his arm was atop his stomach. His eyes were closed with some of his soft hair sprinkled on his face. She went to move her feet, but noticed that they were intertwined with his. _So that's how I kept them warm last night,_ she thought. She had always had cold feet. She didn't know why, but they never warmed up when she went under the blankets.

She kept looking at him and a thought went through her head. _'He's your soul mate,'_ it said to her. Suddenly her breathing shortened some and her heartbeat sped up. Merlin this man sleeping next to her was her other half! He completed her like no other could. He's the one who would love and make her feel like no one else could. Her hands were now shaking and clammy.

She needed to leave right now! She tried to disentangle her feet from his, but as she did steely eyes fluttered open and rested on a beautiful looking girl. Draco saw the face of uneasiness she adorned and smiled. It was the face she had when she was nervous. _Why is she nervous though? She's woken up in my bed before,_ he thought as he wound his feet even more around hers. He had his eyes half open just to look at her face of frustration. He grinned.

Hermione felt his warm legs rub up on hers even further making her shiver and frown. Merlin she needed to leave! She couldn't stand being around him after what she had found out last night…. That is if it's true. She noticed out of the corner of her eye a certain caramel colored blonde grin. _Merlin he's awake and he's having his fun with me! _Hermione smiled herself.

_Fine if he's going to act like that…_Her nervousness gone, she began to lean forward towards his face. She then turned slightly in the direction of his ear and began to kiss his neck softly.

"Draco you probably can't hear me so I don't mind saying this right now…." She started to kiss softly along his jaw. She felt him shiver. She smiled internally.

"Draco you never knew, but I want you. I guess I've always wanted you," she said placing more kisses on his cheek, "I guess I have a thing for idiots. After all its all the _small things_ that count right?" she said innocently whispering in his ear.

Draco had felt her coming near. He had _smelled_ her coming near. Gardenias…She then commenced to kiss his neck! Just at her butterfly kisses he was squirming. She had the softest lips he ever felt. She then trailed to his jaw saying, no, confessing that she wanted him. Let's just say that made _Bob_ really happy. He was really enjoying her doing this until her last comment…

His eyes snapped open. _Small things?! SMALL THINGS!!!!??? I'll show her…_ Without her knowing it, Hermione was flipped onto her back with Draco looking at with a devilish grin and lustful eyes. He leaned down to her ear.

"Small eh?" he whispered making her shiver, "Let's see if I can make you think that it's the _bigger things_ in life that are worth it," his grin growing wider along with her eyes.

* * *

**I hope you all don't bite my head off about that cliffy even I have to say that I wanted to write more, but that I am afraid, I cannot do!**

**Now onto what you all want to know!**

**Note One: Yes the chapters…I am thrilled to say that this story is exceeding my chapter limitation of 15! I don't know exactly how many I will make, but I'll tell you this: Its more than 20…at least I think!**

**Note Two: In the response I gave to Grumma I actually have more to say. Watch out carefully to what Harry and Ron do and say. There will be a lot more of them in the following chapters. **

**Note Three: Happy New Year!!!!!!! 05 RULES BABY!!!!!!!!!WOOOOO!!!!111**

**SENIORS RULE!!!!!!!!**

**Note Four: If y'all are wondering why I came up with 'Bob' in reference to Draco's member…Well I have a bit of a funny story on that. You see one of my ex-boyfriends referred to his member as BOB BONNER!!!! HAHA!!! I just thought you should know that. Well have your laughs now!**

**_Don't be a prude, please review._**

_FlameWriter008 _


	11. Their Perdicament

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did then I'd be like JKR who is richer than the Queen of England!**

**Chapter 11:Their Perdicament**

_His eyes snapped open. _Small things?! SMALL THINGS!!!!??? I'll show her…_ Without her knowing it, Hermione was flipped onto her back with Draco looking at with a devilish grin and lustful eyes. He leaned down to her ear. _

_"Small eh?" he whispered making her shiver, "Let's see if I can make you think that it's the _bigger things_ in life that are worth it," his grin growing wider along with her eyes. _

"Ron have you noticed anything weird about Hermione?" Harry asked the morning after he talked to Hermione. Ron swallowed loudly and nodded.

"Yeah I know what you mean mate. I haven't seen her in days. When I have she's usually emotional, mostly from problems with Malfoy," Ron said eyeing the last slice of apple pie.

Harry returned to his breakfast poking at it needlessly. It was halfway through breakfast and Hermione still hadn't come down. Maybe she was still arguing with Malfoy. Maybe she was getting friendly with Malfoy. Maybe a little too friendly…

Harry put down his fork and stood. Ron swallowed gruffly and stood as well.

"Where are you going? Breakfast isn't over yet!" Ron exclaimed looking at the pie out of the corner of his eye.

"I need to talk with Hermione. There's something I need to know right now. Are you coming?"

Ron looked back at the savory food reproachfully. "Yes. My curiosity is bigger than my stomach. I want to know why we always get dumped with the emotional-problem ridden Hermione," he said walking out after Harry. The headed out the doors and into the corridor.

"You do have a point Harry. The few times I talked to Hermione this week she's been a bit aloof," Ron said thinking better of what Harry had mentioned.

"Just a bit eh?"

"Harry do you realize that we haven't had a normal conversation with her since the beginning of the year?" Ron pointed out, his tone a bit incredulous.

Harry concentrated on the portraits as they walked. Thinking better of Ron's point, he was right. The beginning of the year….when the project began….when she 'married' Malfoy…..When she moved in with Malfoy…

It seemed that Ron was along the same train of thinking for he voiced Harry's concerns.

"Malfoy," he said quietly, almost to himself. Harry nodded.

"That's exactly what I was thinking mate. Ever since she 'married' him…And then I told you about the occurrence out in the field during Quidditch Captin Tryouts; when they were at the lake."

"Yes, but…" Ron seemed to be thinking before he spoke, "I still can't believe that Hermione would kiss Malfoy let alone have any sort of physical contact with him….would she?"

Harry shook his head. "Dunno, but we have to try and find out. I mean Hermione has always been a good-headed girl. She knows how we feel about him. She wouldn't do anything. I mean we agreed to give her space after the whole Viktor thing…"

Ron tilted his head to one side and then back at Harry. "Yeah…but was it too much space I wonder. I always have you know. I mean one thing was to give her time, but after a while I noticed…" he trailed off, his voice distant.

Harry looked oddly at him. "Noticed what?"

"That she was never happy around us anymore. It almost always seemed forced."

They both stopped at they reached the door to Hermione's dorm. They were about to ask the portrait for entrance when they saw an empty landscape.

"There's no portrait here, Shatopher left! Check to see if its open," Ron suggested. Harry reached for the frame of the portrait, and to his surprise, it opened. He stepped into the room with Ron at toe and turned back to him to give him a look. They walked up to the common room and took a moment to admire the décor.

There was silver and gold everywhere. The couches were neutral beige and the chairs were deep silver so that they looked gray. There were two desks and two windows in between them. There was a rug with silver and gold embroidery leading to the short steps that followed to the rooms. Harry and Ron made their way up tot the stairs and to the door labeled 'Hermione Malfoy.' Ron looked at Harry and stuck his finger in his outh and silently gagged.

They both sniggered and knocked on her door. Harry chanced a glance at Malfoy's door. A wave of hatred and disgust so strong crashed over him at the mere sight of his name carved on the plaque. He looked back at Hermione's door when then both turned back over to Malfoy's door as they heard muffled talking. Next came a groan of frustration and the door began to open. Ron's mouth twitched with wanting to purge it of profanity while Harry's jaw clenched and green eyes narrowed.

He bent over to Ron somewhat and said, "We know that Hermione would never do anything, but we'd never figured he could?" he said with reproach.

* * *

Hermione's eyes were wide with astonishment and her heart was thumping like a rabbit. Draco held her under him with amusement and mischief in his eyes. Hermione squirmed and writhed underneath him. _Damn it I should have desisted!_ Hermione looked around her to search for her wand. Her eyes quickly glanced over Draco then snapped back to him. He was hovering over her, no, practically **laying** on her and he was wearing no shirt!

Yes she had awoken next to him before, but he was usually always clothed. After a few weeks of waking next to each other, he had said that he would respect her and would start sleeping with at least with a shirt on. She had thanked him for that, but as she though about her own attire, she felt compelled to kick herself. She was wearing one of her nightgowns again. She had begun purchasing them because they were silky and felt good to sleep in. She figured since nobody slept in her bed, no one would see her. Oh how wrong she was!

Draco was also quite up to date on her pick of nightwear. Since the first time he had awoken next to her to find her in a sexy nightgown, he had been quite looking forward to seeing her similarly dressed every night! Did he get his request granted? Oh how Merlin was being good to him. He felt her soft satin gown against his own skin making it hard to _focus_. He had not been prepared to do what he had just done. Usually they just awoke next to each other and would get up just as if nothing occurred.

This morning however was a bit different. He looked into her amber eyes and saw the humiliation and grace as she also realized their apparel. He must admit that he was not expecting to be on top of her…in a bed…with just a sheer piece of cloth between their bodies. It's just that he hated sleeping in shirts! They were so damn uncomfortable. _Well…as long as I'm here, might as well enjoy the view. _He let his eyes wander down her neck taking in the peachy cream skin she had. He ventured lower and saw the line of her gown riding low on her chest. Her very _ample_ chest.

Hermione saw his eyes wander lower and blushed. _Why is he checking me out?_ She saw his eyes cloud over with lust and his tongue dart out to lick his lips. _Okay this is going to far._ She cleared her throat and he snapped his eyes back at hers. They were still lustful, but now held a hint of mirth.

"Yes?" he said in the same quiet and husky voice.

"Malfoy, while we're in this…._ predicament_ please restrain from allowing your eyes to go south!" she said indignantly.

He chuckled. "And why would do that if I'm offered a very nice opportunity totravel?"

"Because I'll hack your eyes out if you do! Now please let me go," she whined.

"No," he said simply. He lowered his head to the side of hers and inhaled deeply. He nuzzled her ear with his nose.

"I like you right where you are at the moment," he whispered. Hermione felt her heart flutter and her stomach hatch butterflies.

"Yo-you do?" she said half dazed. _Merlin he has to stop_!

"Yes."

Hermione felt herself melt. She was his soul mate and he didn't know it. She needed to get up and leave. She couldn't handle this right now as she remembered the events of last night…her dream. Could it be true what Ishtar had said? She had to find out. As soon as she could leave it was straight to the library with her.

Draco was quite enjoying having her right under him. He inhaled her scent and it drove him nuts. He wanted to kiss her….but why?

_" Well Draco all I will say to you now is that the reason you aren't more like the man want to be is because you aren't _complete."

"_What do you mean I'm not complete?"_

_"The man that you are now is the incomplete one, the one who is sour all of the time because he needs his other,"_

That is what Nergal had said to him. What did he mean by 'needing his other'? His other what? The sour man that I am now is the incomplete one; then who the hell will he become once he finds 'his other'? He looked down into those irritated, but beautiful brown eyes. It was as if she knew what he was thinking for they held the answer he needed to that very important question. _I will become the man she deserves._ This statement ran through his head until it made him insane. Now that he his question answered what the hell did it mean?

Was he now supposed to find his other? But if when he is completed and he turns into the man she needs, then isn't she his other half, his…soul mate? _Merlin…_

Draco was stirred from his epiphany when he thought he heard knocking. It was soft and heavy. It was outside of this room. Who the hell could it be right at this confounded minute?! Draco slowly rose off of Hermione and gave her a wink before going to the door and opening it.

He looked upon a pair of heads as they stood in front of Hermione's door. As he opened it wider they took note of him and Draco mentally cracked a malicious grin. They were here, looking for their female friend, who they didn't suspect would be in the bed of their long time rival. How peachy! He offered half a smirk and leaned on the post of the door. His eyes narrowed as she noticed Potter whisper something to his baboon of a friend.

Their eyes were angry and Potter's jaw was clenched. He knew this would be a perfect opportunity to disband the Golden Infuriating Trio, but as he thought back to Hermione and what he had just realized about her, he wouldn't hurt her. Merlin only know why that is.

"Potter, Weasley. What the hell brings you to my domain?" Draco said tauntingly, but quiet enough so that Hermione wouldn't hear.

Harry balled his fists and Ron clenched his tighter.

"We're here looking for Hermione not hunting ferrets so please why don't you do us a favor and go back into hiding," Ron said bitingly.

Draco glared at the carrot head and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"I'll do you a favor and say that she's not in there," he said bitterly.

"Why the hell would you do us any favors?" Harry asked.

"Because I want you to leave my dorm that's why."

"Its Hermione's dorm too. Probably the only reason why this place looks organized," Ron said glancing around.

"Like I said she's not here so make like a Nimbus and jet away," Draco said standing again with an angry expression on his face.

Ron looked at Harry and pulled his arm. "Let's go Harry. Don't want to catch rabies from the dirty ferret."

"Fine. I'm only going to tell you this once Malfoy: Whether or not you are paired with Hermione for the rest of the year, keep clear of her," Harry said dangerously before turning and taking the first step down.

Draco breathed in a sigh of relief as they left. Now they wouldn't know about Hermione and his…. condition. Though for some reason the Gods were nasty and vile things to him that day. He felt his body tense and shut his eyes.

"Malfoy? What are you doing standing there like an idiot?" came Hermione's voice. Draco, unfortunately was not the only one who heard it. Harry and Ron froze as they heard her voice. Her voice that was calling for _him._ Harry shut his eyes hoping that he had heard things and Ron just shook his head. They both turned and wished they had hot pokers for their eyes.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what made Draco decide to get up and just stand at the door. She watched as he just stood there doing nothing. She let a smile escape her lips and laid in the bed waiting for him to come back. She then realized what she was doing. She was _waiting for him…in his bed…waiting…for him…_ she got up and pulled the covers off of her. She was rather cold as she was only wearing her nightgown. She walked over to Draco and thought she was hearing whispering.

She shook her head and finally voiced her thoughts. "Malfoy? What are you doing standing there like an idiot?"

She walked up to him further and thought she imagined seeing his body go rigid. She took note again of him without his shirt and instead of grabbing his shoulder for attention she grabbed his side. _Might as well find out if Mr. Malfoy is ticklish._

Draco felt her hand touch his ribs and suppressed the urge to enjoy it. He felt Hermione grab hold of the door and push it farther open. Her head popped up beside his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here? It's cold. Also I though I heard…" but she trailed off as she saw the horrified expressions on her two best friends.

Harry and Ron dropped their jaws as a hand touched the pale skin of their rival. Then a head of curly brown hair came out. She was in a nightgown, and was in his bedroom, and was smiling as she talked to him. All the signs of the aftermath of one thing…

"Hermione meet your astonished comrades. Astonished Comrades, your very shocked Hermione," Draco said in a drawl.

* * *

Minerva watched her counterpart work diligently at his study. He was deep in thought, but she needed to ask him question. Something that has been bothering her for some time now; why is he so calm now that the Assistants have the rings? Shouldn't he be more concerned even a bit panicked? He had let the subject drop after he talked to them saying they would figure everything out on their own.

Codswallop.

She knew that somewhere underneath his calm façade was a very worried Headmaster. She was also worried about one other thing: Their impending nuptials. Those rings that he had lost were supposed to be theirs. He said that they were given to him when he was younger because he would later find his soul mate. A slight casualty that Cassandra Trelawny had given him those rings. The she was the happiest woman in the world when Dumbledore told her that she was the one that fit him.

She just looked at him now, confused. She needed answers.

"Albus…?" she trailed off. She didn't want to bother him if he was really busy.

He turned some and said, "Hmm?"

"Albus there's a few things that I want- that I need to ask you," she said getting up and heading over to him.

He put his quill down and devoted his attention to her. "I was expecting as much. I was wondering when you would want to spill the beans," he said with a small smile.

She smiled as well, but it faded quickly. "Albus why aren't you as worried as I am about those rings? Granted that you didn't tell me everything about them. What were they for?"

"Minerva always straight to the point like your bun. Yes I do believe I owe you an explanation." He got up and went to sit in the chairs on the front of his desk. He took his beloved's hands into his own and brought her down to the adjacent chair.

"My dear woman those rings…Well I told you how I got them. What I omitted was the reason why they were delivered to me. You see Cassandra had a vision about me and you. Those rings…we were suppose to be the ones to wear them, not Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Those rings have to deal with an old war that he needed to help stop. In short dear, they were our marriage rings."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Yep another chappie. **

**Note One: Sorry for the delay, but I have midterms….err….final exams for those reading in the States! Yes Advanced Placement Biology is not being very nice to me this weekend! **

**Note Two: I finally bought the Resident Evil 4 game! YAY! Its sooooooooo Good! **

**Note Three: For those of you who, well very little of you, who read The World Below….say goodbye to it!**

**_Don't be a prude, review!_**

**FlameWriter008**


	12. Her Explanation Gone A Wry

**Hey to all! Very mucho sorry for the non updateness. I have been rather busy and that will not change. I have AP Exams coming up in May….gr…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tom's heart. **

**BTW: **_I want all you to know that there is a rather mushy scene with Dumbledore and McGonagall. There are no smooches, but I have to put a scene like that in there because the story called for it. _

**Chapter 12: Her Explanation Gone A Wry **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_My dear woman those rings… Well I told you how I got them. What I omitted was the reason why they were delivered to me. You see Cassandra had a vision about me and you. Those rings…we were supposed to be the ones wearing them, not Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Those rings have to deal with an old war that _he _needed help to stop. In short dear, they were our wedding rings."_

Minerva just kept looking at him with a sort of blank stare. Albus kept holding onto her hand and prayed that she wouldn't hex him…or transfigure him into something. At this point he was regretting the decision he took a while ago to keep this from her. She is a strong woman who can take about anything. He should have told her right after he asked for her hand. Cassandra had told him about the vision when he was in his earlier years and he had not met Minerva until he became Headmaster. Even then he didn't know that she was his soul mate.

He prepped himself as he saw her mouth start to open.

"You mean they have our rings! That's why you postponed the wedding?" she shrieked letting go of his hand.

Dumbledore was a little surprised to hear her reproach him about that. Of course she had known that those were the rings intended for them. It was supposed to be a surprise.

"You…you are worried about the rings? I thought you would be upset because I didn't tell you about the war," said Dumbledore a little dumbfounded.

Minerva stood up and began to pace, her nostrils flared. "Yes I am upset about that too, but the point is, is that you lost our rings! You put the wedding off because you lost our rings after a _year _of waiting for that miraculous day!" she said calming down and clutching the shoulder of the chair she had occupied.

Dumbledore stood and walked behind his beloved. He lightly touched her shoulders comfortingly.

"My dear woman I know we have waited for a long time. I know that I have made excuses to procrastinate the joyous occasion, but you have to comprehend that everything has to be safe," he said turning her around to face him. She turned her head to the side with her chin up in defiance.

He put a gentle finger under her chin and made her face him. "When I proposed marriage we were at the height of the war with Voldemort. I had to be sure he was gone."

Minerva was looking down and finally brought her eyes up to him. Her eyes were filled with silent pools of unshed tears.

"I know that Albus, but do you have any idea of how hard it was to not tell a soul about our nuptials? Having to meet in secret and being aloof most of the time to convey our lie…it was hell," she breathed.

"I know," Dumbledore said bringing her closer to him in a tight hug. "When I had to plan every attack and when I had to fight or simply when the whole war overwhelmed me, I needed you the most. I was patient for us, for our safety but it came with much difficulty. Abstinence is not easy to practice," he said the last part chuckling.

Minerva lifted her head a little from his chest. "You really felt that way during the war? Why didn't you ever tell me? It always seemed like you were an all work man. I have to admit that I felt…neglected."

"I had to be a man obligated to my duties. There were other people relying on me, on us. I couldn't very well put off my obligations simply because I wanted to see my dear woman," he said with twinkling eyes.

"Well that sounds like a good reason to me. You know all work and no play made Dumbledore very gray! You are a very old coot," she said mischievously.

"Yes well your hair color seems to have taken on a few of the wisdom hairs. What happened to the stern woman I met all those years ago?" he asked with the same mischievous smile and a big familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Well who says she's gone?" Minerva said cocking a brow playfully.

"It seems I will just have to fetch her out of hiding then," he said jestingly.

**Oooooooo**

Hermione was stock-still as she looked on in utter shock. What was worse is that this looked bad…really bad. She still had her arm around his stomach and just realized it. It steadily returned back to her side. She saw Draco shift a bit, but then kept his stiff composure. She looked back at Harry and Ron and saw the commencement of anger and the feeling of betrayal in their eyes. She mentally groaned for they would have questions.

Draco felt cold all of sudden as Hermione's arm left form his torso. It felt like a cold welt upon his flesh, but he knew that now as not the time for these sorts of feelings. He heard her inhale audibly and sigh. His little sentence earlier had been to ease at least some tension. It had backfired. The tension here was so thick you could chew it.

_Once upon a time  
I was on a mind to lay your burden down  
And leave you where you stood  
You believed I could  
You'd seen it done before_

He knew this was going to be hardest for Hermione. The two trolls would be hounding hr for answers. What Draco really feared though was how much she would tell them. She trusted them enough to say something. He hoped in Merlin's yellow-polka dotted bikini that she would be discrete with them at least for now.

He felt her leave his side and started going toward her room. He turned to her slightly and daringly caught her wrist. He looked at her earnestly.

"Whatever you tell them is fine with me," he said softly without moving his lips much. He let go of her wrist as she nodded. Harry and Ron's fury flared to life again. How dare he touch her right in front of them!

Draco went back inside to his room and shut the door behind him. Hermione looked down at her enraged comrades.

"I'm going to change. I'll be right back," she said softly turning towards her door once more.

"Yeah slip into something a little less comfortable," she heard Ron say scornfully. She halted at his voice and closed her tightly to not let a tear slip. She opened the door and walked inside.

_I could read your thoughts  
And tell you what you saw  
And never say a word  
But now that is gone  
Over with and done  
And never to return_

Harry and Ron were left for the first time by themselves to mull over what they had just witnessed. Harry turned and found that Ron had made his way to the couch. Ron looked at the couch with a bit of disgust almost as though it were squashed spider. Harry walked over to him and clapped his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"What is it mate?" he asked genuinely.

"What kinds of things do you suppose they've done on this?" Ron asked still looking disgustedly at the couch.

Harry suddenly got a dark look upon his face.

"Please Ron, at the moment I don't want to even think about what I just saw let alone what they might have done," he said walking over dejectedly to the smaller couch.

"Besides we have no real proof of anything."

"Are you totally mental?" Ron hissed looking at Harry for the first time with a very pissed look.

"Ron _we don't._ We have to let her explain herself. You know that. We can't just accuse of something based on what it looked like."

"We saw what we needed to see Harry! She was in his damn room. She called for him like a common _whore_. She actually held him like…." Ron closed his eyes tightly out of rage.

Harry leaned forward and urged Ron to continue.

"Like what Ron?" Harry asked quietly.

_I can tell you why  
People die alone  
I can tell you why  
The shadow on the sun_

Ron opened his eyes and looked at the couch again. He clenched his fists and snorted.

"Like…lovers Harry, like lovers. Didn't you hear the way she…sounded? Happy and blissful…Happy because of _him._ When do you remember a time when we made her that happy? _Didn't you hear it_?" he whispered the last part scornfully, almost desperately, clenching his fists and still looking at the couch.

Harry sighed audibly and hung his head. Ron had a point. He had heard the way Hermione had called for _him_. He had heard her voice full of happiness. She hadn't sounded like that in a long time. The look of contentment on her face when she walked out of the room was priceless. He hadn't seen her that happy since….**Him. (Note Two)**

He stood and walked over to Ron. He pulled on his shoulder so as to turn his gaze form the couch to him. Ron looked absolutely horrible. Harry knew how he felt. Betrayal can be a real bitch.

"Ron I am just as mad at Hermione for even being in that maggot's room as you are. But you know that we have to let her explain. We don't know what really is going on here," Harry tried to reason.

"Why should we let her explain? Huh? Tell me why? So she can just manipulate us into believing that…that fucker is really nice? No Harry. I don't want to hear whatever bullshit she'll feed us. I will NOT be lied to Harry. I won't. Not by her," he said slashing his fist through the air.

"And you won't be Ron," came a feminine voice from the side.

**Oooooooooo**

Hermione stood with her back on the door. Silent tears of fear and anxiousness streamed form her eyes. She had no idea what she was going to do. What were they going to ask her? She knew that for her and Draco's sake she couldn't say too much. She went over to her closet and looked at her clothes idly. She picked a pair of light colored jeans and a deep magenta shirt with a v-neck. She put on her boots and walked over to her dresser.

She looked at herself in the mirror and scoffed. She didn't look at bad and as tired as she felt. She threw hair up in a messy ponytail and went back to the door and opened it a crack.

"_What kinds of things do you suppose they've done on this?"_ she heard Ron's rough voice. She took a peak through the crack and saw him looking pointedly at the couch. Hermione put a hand to her neck and felt a surge of uncleanness pass through her. What must he think of her to say something like that? She could tell just by this slight question that he would be the most vexed.

_Staring at the loss  
Looking for the cause  
And never really sure  
Nothing but a hole  
To live without a soul  
And nothing to be learned_

She heard Harry's calming yet dejected voice answer. Although he was trying to remain unbiased, she knew that apart of him was having the same thoughts as Ron. They didn't trust her. At least on this subject. Who knew? Maybe with this little doubt it could end up with them not trusting her at all. She kept hearing most of the conversation. She wanted to get an idea of how they felt before she went out there.

""_We saw what we needed to see Harry! She was in his damn room. She called for him like a common _whore_."_ Hermione put a hand to her mouth as she gasped. How the hell could he call her that? She knew that he was upset, but to call her that? No he would never call her that. There has to be some reason other than what just happened to make him this scandalous.

_I have to think of a way to answer their questions without giving away too much._ Her eyes brightened a little. She would give them each a total of two questions. Then she would answer as well as she could. But first she was going to make her point. They wouldn't turn her into the betrayer. Yeah she was a little weakened by them. These months without them had been brutal and she had acted like a dog to its master. But not now.

_I can tell you why  
People go insane  
I can show you how  
You could do the same  
I can tell you why  
The end will never come  
I can tell you on  
The shadow on the sun_

She kept her ear to the door and listened as Ron continued to rant. Harry was always fair. He was trying to explain to the thickhead that they should hear her out.

"_Why should we let her explain? Huh? Tell me why? So she can just manipulate us into believing that…that fucker is really nice? No Harry. I don't want to hear whatever bullshit she'll feed us. I will NOT be lied to Harry. I won't. Not by her,"_ That was it! He had said enough. She opened the door fully and walked out.

She stood and the top of the small steps and had her arms crossed across her chest. She was determined to get their minds out of the gutter. First they say they want to give her space and now this is how they react to it. Fuck them.

"And you won't be Ron," she said firmly. Harry turned his head sharply to Hermione. She began to walk down the steps towards them. She stopped when she reached the small couch. She looked at the couch Ron had been looking at and then back into his blue angry orbs.

"I know you two must think the absolute worst right now. And I know that by saying you two shouldn't even be in here right now would be useless. The fact is you saw what you saw and now you want me to explain it," Hermione said looking between both men.

"Hermione," Harry began, " you have to understand that what we saw…To say it was shocking would be an understatement. We know your choice of nightwear and we also saw Malfoy in his boxers. You both came out of a bedroom. You…you looked _happy_ when you talked to him. You even touched him. How are we not supposed to be angry?" he questioned earnestly.

She knew that he was trying to make her look at things from their point of view, but she at the moment didn't want to. She wanted to make it clear to them that it was _their _idea to give her a personal life. Now that she had one and they got just one glimpse of it they overreact.

"And you have to understand Harry that what you saw was not what it seemed. I know that you and Ron are both rash and impulsive. These are your weaknesses as well as your strengths, but sometimes you two can be just plain…stupid."

"How the hell can you tell us that when you're the one consorting with the _Ferret_!" Ron said in outburst.

_Shapes of every size  
Move behind my eyes  
Doors inside my head  
Bolted from within_

"Because Ron!" Hermione shouted back, "You two always talk about 'Pansy this' and 'Luna that.' What am I supposed to say when I am partnered to Malfoy? I got to know him, yes. We are on very good terms right now and with your sudden appearance this morning and with what happened I don't want to lose that," Hermione said pounding her fist into the arm of the couch.

"Why? Why worry about what he thinks? You never used to," Ron said quietly.

"Why would Harry suddenly be interested in Pansy? Same thing Ron. Do you know what he does when he is alone in his dorm with her?" Hermione said though now regretting it. She wanted to pacify this not escalate it.

"Hey! Now don't turn this into a me thing all right. We are here having this discussion because we thought you were responsible. Now I know that leaving you alone after…after your hard summer was a mistake. You needed us. You needed us to help you in such matters," Harry said running a hand through his messy hair.

"I have to admit that is true. This wouldn't have happened if we left you alone after _that._ But it still does not change the fact that you made a grave mistake," Ron said with his arms crossed.

Hermione growled. "What damn mistake? I did nothing. I didn't-" she paused as she pinched the bridge of her nose. This was getting them nowhere. They wanted to ask questions so she would do the two-question thing.

"Look, I know you guys have questions, but what I should tell you right now is that I can only say so much. I will not argue all day and achieve nothing. Now you each have two questions so make them good," Hermione said sitting on the couch. Harry scratched his head and nodded. Ron followed suit.

They both went to the corner of the room and huddled together. Ron was the first to say anything.

"Why do you think she can't say anything? There can't be something forbidding her from speaking," he said rubbing his chin.

"Dunno mate. But that in itself is a good question. Ask that. What I am wondering is how long? If what you are claiming is true then how long have they been at it?" Harry said with a strained voice.

"Those two sound good right now. We'll the other two later when we hear the answer to those. Sound good?" Ron said.

"Sounds great," Harry responded.

They walked back over to a despondent looking Hermione. Harry stood at the side of the small couch and Ron sat in it. Hermione caught Harry looking at her quite intensely.

"Fine Harry you ask first. What do you want to know?"

"All right. How long have you and Malfoy been waking up in the same bed?" he asked with a tight face. Hermione looked at him also intensely in the eyes. _He made sure to word his question correctly. Clever Harry, clever,_ she thought with a small smile. Harry saw the curve of her lips and internally growled. _She's smiling at the memory of him,_ he thought savagely.

_Every drop of flame  
Lights a candle__ in  
Memory of the one  
Who lived inside my skin_

Hermione looked out of the window to the gloom filled day.

"Since after the 'wedding' occurred. The next morning I awoke in his bedroom. I don't know how I got there, but I was there. He thought the same thing you guys did. So did I at a moment, but then I knew better. Nothing happened and nothing has happened," she said monotone.

Harry narrowed his eyes at this piece of information. So about two months almost. Very interesting. Ron mulled it over and also found this interesting. _They kissed at the wedding. Hermione even now I believe would never do something like that…at least not in public…_

"Alright now. My turn," Ron said rubbing his hands, "Why can't you tell us too much of whatever is going on?" His eyes were trained on her, stanch on getting an answer. Hermione knew that this was the one million dollar question. She just prayed that she would answer this right. At this point, _even she_ didn't know what the hell was going on.

"No point in sugar coating anything. I know you two want the truth and that's what you'll get," she said sighing.

"I don't even know much about what is going on. All I can say is that I go to sleep in my bed at night and I wake up in Malfoy's. Same goes for him." She looked at them as though this explained everything. Ron furrowed his brows and shrugged confusedly.

"That's it? That is all you're going to tell me? Tell us? Jeez Hermione you could of at least _tried _to lie," Ron said.

"Explain," Harry said simply. Hermione shook her head.

"Explain what?"

"Elaborate on what you just said. That can't have been it," Harry said crossing his arms.

"Well that is it. I told you already. I don't know exactly what is going on. We've even gone to Dumbledore and he said that we have to wait it out," Hermione said frustrated.

"Alright Hermione just calm down. I believe that you may not know what is going on," Ron said. Hermione felt a wave of relief splash over her, "If it were the truth." Now it crashed and died.

"I don't know what else to explain. You two have a couple of questions left. Make them good," Hermione said feeling tired of this conversation. She honestly doubted whether or not this was even making a difference.

"Fine," Harry said. He scratched his chin as he thought. So Dumbledore knew about it eh? Then there must be something more to this. She wouldn't lie about going to the Headmaster. Even so, why was she acting like she was enjoying his companionship? Yes it might have been weird to see them talking animatedly in their common room, but at least it wouldn't have been in a bedroom.

"Alright…Let say that there is spell on you both _somehow_…" he said skeptically, "Why did you act this morning as if you two basking in a…_afterglow_?" he questioned with a slight glowing of the cheeks.

Hermione looked at him with a brow cocked. _What exactly is he asking?_ She wondered. Well they did both come out of bedroom. Still though the afterglow of what?

"Harry now its your turn to explain. I have no idea what you are insinuating," she said shaking her head.

Ron looked at his blushing friend and thought he might intervene. "Hermione he means, why did it look as though you both were basking in the afterglow of…the hanky panky?" Ron cleared up, slightly hesitating the last words. Hermione's eyes bulged. They couldn't seriously be asking this question. Yet as she looked on with snitch-sized eyes their gaze was serious.

"Harry…we were merely in a good mood…and not like that! Its just that we have grown rather used to waking up next to each other. We don't even noticed when we apparate into each other's room!"

"OH! So you like it eh?" Harry shouted.

_I can tell you why  
People go insane  
I can show you how  
You could do the same_

"NO! What I meant to say is that it has become routine to do so. Its been going on for the past two months now…" she trailed off. She got up off the couch and began to walk around idly.

Harry stayed rather solemn after her answer. He didn't know what to say or what else to add. All he knew is that this was turning out to be very bad. His previous thoughts of getting the two _lovebirds_ split up were becoming rather persistent in his mind. He knew what he had to do. And soon.

Ron on the other hand was thinking about something farther off the line. He was thinking about Hermione's situation. She was waking up next to Malfoy everyday…If there was a spell cast on them then there had to be a trigger to activate the spell. Something they did or something they felt was doing the trick.

"Alright last question," Ron said breaking the thick tension that had mounted.

"Shoot," Hermione said dejectedly.

"I have to explain something first. Now I may not be very bright in some aspects, but something I do know is that if you and Malfoy are placed under a spell; if the reason you and he are waking up next to each other is a spell, then there has to be a trigger to it." He tapped his chin in meditation. Harry just watched his friend raise a point. Yes if the scenario were plausible, then there has to be trigger!

Hermione knew what he was thinking. How could Ron have gotten so smart at the wrong moment?

"What is it that is triggering this? Why do you keep waking up in Malfoy's bed or vice versa?" Ron asked finally. Hermione stopped her pacing and looked out the window again. Her fire-haired friend had hit the nail on the head. The trouble was that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"C'mon Hermione I know you know the answer," Ron urged. Indeed she did.

Every time she had awoken beside Malfoy she had had a dream that night. Either that or she would just think about him slightly before drifting off to sleep. Reason being that she somehow felt nostalgic of something during the night. She had often wondered what it was. Then a few days before knowing that she was Malfoy's other half, she found that she missed him. She missed his heat and protection that he bestowed at night. She missed _him._

"Yes I do know the answer to that," she admitted quietly. Harry perked his head up at this. So she knew a why.

"Then what is it?" Ron urged yet again.

Hermione turned around to look at them both. "Its hard to explain."

"Then try," Harry said harshly.

"Before I met…**him, **at night I would always achieve this feeling of nostalgia. I would feel like something was missing, which is why I am a very light sleeper. Well after my first night with Malfoy, I noticed that the feeling went away. It was the first night I really fell asleep," she said in a trance.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to hear about how she loved being in his bed. He didn't want the details of their nocturnal activities. It made his sick just talking about it.

"You know what? I've had it. I don't know when you and the FERRET arranged a meeting to come up with all this bullshit, but it didn't work," Harry shouted.

"Harry," Hermione tried.

"NO HERMIONE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHATEVER BULLSHIT YOU TWO FABRRCATED. RON WAS RIGHT. YOU'RE JUST FEEDING US A LOAD OF CRAP TO BELIEVE YOU." Harry was red and livid.

"No Harry that's not it. Please calm down!" she pleaded. She was quite scared of him in this state. She had seen him pissed off. This was way past it.

"NO DAMN IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT HOW YOU LIKE FUCKING THE FERRET. DON'T TELL US ABOUT YOUR NIGHTLY ROMPS. KEEP FUCKING HIM AND ALL THE WHILE REMEMBER THAT WHAT YOU'RE DOING COST YOU A FRIEND," Harry said turning on his heel and leaving. Hermione ran after and caught his wrist. Bad mistake.

SMACK!

The sound of her flesh being struck sounded through the room. Hermione touched her cheek in shock. She looked up at her friend with disbelieving eyes. Harry was looking down at her with more disgust and contempt than when he ever looked at Voldemort. She could not believe that he had just hit her. Neither could Ron. Neither could Draco.

"Get away from you filthy mudblood whore. Your master is waiting for your services," Harry hissed scornfully. He walked out of the room leaving a very shocked Hermione and a confused Ron.

"Harry," she whispered after him. She sank to the floor in a shuddering heap. Ron couldn't stand it anymore. He ran to her side and scooped her up in his broad arms.

"There, there Hermione. He'll get over it," Ron cooed. Hermione continued to weep silently.

"Yeah Ron, but will I?"

**ooooooooo**

His nails dug into the stonewall causing them to crack. The scowl on his face was so profound the Devil himself was crying. The rage burning inside of him fueled his one desire that was escalating at frightening lengths. How dare that piece of worthless crap touch her! He felt himself start to breath deeply.

"Let's see how he'll like getting beat," Draco said with veracity.

_I can tell you why  
The end will never come  
I can tell you I'm  
The shadow on the sun

* * *

_

**Hey All that is it! I hope its not too much of a cliff hanger….**

**Note One: The song is by my fav group Audioslave. Its called 'Shadow on the Sun'**

**Note Two: The HIM that is referred to in bold is not Draco. Its an old love in Hermione's life who burned her pretty badly. **

**Note Three: I will be officially deleting You're Devilish tomorrow. **

**Note Four: Now for all of you out there who are English…ok now I am up on the lingo in England so if one of you could please tell me…What is a bint? I think it means bitch, but I'm not so sure….)**

_**Don't be a prude, review.**_

_**FlameWriter008**_


	13. His Visit

**Hello to all! And my sincere apologies for the delay. **

**BTW: **Be sure to read the author's notes and the bottom of the page for they have to do with the story and the ending of it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the evil rabbits that do my bidding.**

**Chapter 13: His Visit**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx( Recap)**

_His nails dug into the stonewall causing them to crack. The scowl on his face was so profound the Devil himself was crying. The rage burning inside of him fueled his one desire that was escalating at frightening lengths. How dare that piece of worthless crap touch her! He felt himself start to breath deeply. _

"_Let's see how he'll like getting beat," Draco said with veracity._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He had walked into the room after daringly catching her hand right in front of those idiots. He had seen their reaction peripherally and smiled at the thought of them not knowing something about their _treasure_ that only he, Draco knew. This joy came at Hermione's expense, true, but he still relished in it. Now he sat on his bed wondering what she would tell them.

He heard her door open, but not close immediately; something was delaying it. He got up and opened his door ajar only to hear what was transpiring.

"_Yeah slip into something a little less comfortable,"_ he had heard Weasley say. _He must be a real idiot to say something like that to her,_ he thought. He finally heard the door to Hermione's room close, but Draco continued to have the door open to hear what they would say.

"_What is it mate?"_

"_What kinds of things do you suppose they've done on this?"_ he heard Weasley ask. Draco furrowed his eyebrows. What were they looking at? He opened the door a little more and saw Weasley staring down at the couch with profound disgust. He had never seen him look like that at anybody…_Well with the exception of me, of course._

They went on talking. Ron was saying something about 'seeing everything they needed to see.' Harry, of course, always the bloody defender intervened for Hermione. He was right though; nothing did happen…Draco went to shower at the bathroom that was between the bedrooms. While in there he heard slight shuffling that was coming from Hermione's bedroom. _She must be changing._ He went on taking his shower and finally finished about fifteen minutes later.

He came to his armoire and selected a gray shirt that complimented his eyes and black slacks. Stylish and sexy. He let his hair down to dry for a while and heard slight shouting coming from the common room. He went back to the door and opened it ajar again.

"_We saw what we needed to see Harry! She was in his damn room. She called for him like a common _whore_. She actually held like…."_ He heard Ron shout at Harry. Why didn't he finish the sentence? What was the little tomato head thinking?

"_Like…lovers Harry, like lovers. Didn't you hear the way she…sounded? Happy and blissful…Happy because of _him._ When do you remember a time when we made her that happy_? Didn't you hear it?" he heard the tomato head say almost regrettably. Draco looked down to the ground with an odd sort of smile on his face. Why had hearing that sentence not angered him? _I made her happier than they have ever? I looked like her lover…? I looked like I deserved her?_ Draco shook his head and returned to the conversation.

"_Why should we let her explain? Huh? Tell me why? So she can just manipulate us into believing that…that fucker is really nice? No Harry. I don't want to hear whatever bullshit she'll feed us. I will NOT be lied to Harry. I won't. Not by her," _he heard Weasley say irately.

Those two really shouldn't be allowed to even walk on the same Earth as her. There they are concocting ridiculous stories about her. Draco understood that they would be angry, but to actually fabricate such things against whom they so call their 'friend' is just a load of bullshit. Now it was Draco who was getting angry. How dare they talk that way about Hermione.

He heard Hermione's stiff and determined voice pierce the tension that Weasley had created. Draco sighed and closed the door. It was not his place to hear such private things that are only meant for friends. He was not apart of that conversation. Not yet at least. He decided instead to lay down a while. The stress he was feeling due to the planning of the Ball that is tomorrow night had him irked and tense.

He lay down and tried to sleep when he felt a sort of breeze travel by him. He opened his eyes, though remained on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"My you are very vigil. I wonder now if you even sleep at all or if you just feign," came a deep voice filled with amusement. Draco sighed and closed his eyes in frustration. He knew that voice all too well and only wished for it to wane.

"My, my Nergal. What great timing you have to visit me while I am trying to sleep," Draco replied, getting up into a sitting position. Nergal had the same sort of glowing see-through appearance that he had the last time he had visited.

"Well I expect that things are not going well for Hermione at the moment," Nergal said aiming his ear towards the door and putting his hand around it.

"No, not at all. Well what can you expect from those meddlesome fools. They never did let her do anything and they just kept her down there all of the time," Nergal muttered looking at the door with hatred.

"Now what have Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb done to merit your dislike?" Draco asked with his eyebrows arched.

"They were born that's what," Nergal said not eyeing the door anymore, but looking at Draco instead. Draco merely nodded in agreement; it didn't matter why Nergal hated them, just the fact that he did made him ok in Draco's book.

"I take you're not just here to share your enthusiasm of the Village Idiots. So why are you?" Draco asked.

"Well I have it in mind that you have discovered something and that you are need of…How shall I say…? Guidance."

"How _do_ you find these things out? Just that fact that you share my body, without my permission might I add, doesn't give you the right to meddle in my noggin," Draco bit. Then he sighed. It was true. There was something that had been bothering him subconsciously. What he had realized this morning; that they are soul mates.

"So…Are you going to ask your question or should I just wait until I die…again?" Nergal said with sarcasm.

"Well I don't see your rush. You're already dead so you have plenty of time."

"Don't avoid the issue Draco. You know that I am the only one who can calm your qualm," Nergal said paternally.

"Don't get cute."

"I don't have to. It comes naturally," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah…right. Now I guess I have to 'talk' to you don't I?"

"It would be nice, yes. You see I charge by the hour. Besides I already know what you are thinking. It's you, being a human and all, who has to talk it out and all. I am just a sound board."

"Yes I am finding it rather bothersome being human. Although…that reminds me; you were telling me last time that you came to me that you were 'Human Spirit?'" Draco asked feigning interest in this abrupt topic change.

Nergal lifted an eyebrow. "You're not a woman so quit skirting around the issue. _Talk to me Draco._ I already know what you are going through. For example, when I last spoke with you did you not feel better?"

"Yes I did. That I cannot omit. Yet it does not change that fact that you will answer that question. Agreed?" Draco asked firmly. Nergal sighed as if bored.

"_Ay tú._ _Yes_ I will bloody answer your question…but as you stated,_ later. _Now please begin your little apostrophe for I am limited in my time here," Nergal said sitting in one of the chairs next to the armoire.

Draco sat upright on his bed and hung his head for a minute. How to start this off? He said that he already knew what ailed him so Draco should just start talking right? Ok. He lifted his head and stared at Nergal.

"It happened this morning. When I first realized what you said to me in our first meeting. Remember your little cryptic code about 'needing my other?'" Draco asked.

Nergal nodded.

"Well it hit me like Crabb's fist: Hermione and I are…mates. Soul mates. Let's just say that can make a man think for a bit," Draco said sarcastically. Nergal smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"It really _did_ take you long enough. I would have thought that you would have figured it out after out first meeting. Well I guess even gods can be wrong…" Nergal said still smiling.

"Is this the only thing that bothers you? Or are there other concerns?"

"Well…Why her? Why did I have to have a soul mate? Do you know how complicated things are between me and her?" Draco asked with a serious tone.

"Not half as complicated as they're going to get," Nergal said standing.

"What do you mean by that Mad Hatter?" Draco asked also standing up.

"What I mean by that you will find out in your own time, for now though I came to warn you about…how did you call them? 'Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb?' Yes, that is right. I came to warn you about them," Nergal said looking at the door once more with loathing.

Draco looked at Nergal quizzically. Why the hell are they important? How does Nergal even know them if he can't leave Draco's body?

"What? Why the hell do those bastards matter?"

Without looking at Draco, Nergal responded. "Why don't you look out the door…"

Draco arched a brow and scratched his head, but did as he was told. He walked over to the door to hear the voices of the Golden Trio crescendo. He opened the door and heard the Tomato's voice.

"What is it that is triggering this? Why do you keep waking up in Malfoy's bed or vice versa?" Ron asked finally. Draco noticed that she seemed to take her time with answering. She must have known something and so did he…He knew it since he first laid eyes on her…

"_C'mon Hermione I know you know the answer," Ron urged_

"Yes I do know the answer to that," she admitted quietly. Draco let out a bated breath that he hadn't known he held. Why was he suddenly so nervous? He felt like a little boy meeting Merlin for the first time.

"Its hard to explain." He knew it wasn't hard to explain; she just didn't want them to know for some reason or another.

"Then try," Harry said harshly. Draco's hands started to clench as he heard the bastard start to take a tone with her. He knew that they would be angry, so why was he getting upset at them venting? It was normal right? He didn't care at all…

"_Before I met…**him, **at night I would always achieve this feeling of nostalgia. I would feel like something was missing, which is why I am a very light sleeper. Well after my first night with Malfoy, I noticed that the feeling went away. It was the first night I really fell asleep," she said in a trance._ Draco didn't know what to think. A hundred thoughts ran through his head…

_Who is this 'him'?_

_Why does she sleep better with me? _

_Why did she have a feeling of nostalgia?_

_Who did she miss?_

_Why did I make that feeling go away?_

His focus turned back to the discussion. Suddenly he heard Harry's voice get high and started shouting at his Hermione. What the hell was going on out there?

"_You know what? I've had it. I don't know when you and the FERRET arranged a meeting to come up with all this bullshit, but it didn't work," Harry shouted. _

"_Harry," Hermione tried. _

"_NO HERMIONE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHATEVER BULLSHIT YOU TWO FABRRCATED. RON WAS RIGHT. YOU'RE JUST FEEDING US A LOAD OF CRAP TO BELIEVE YOU." _

"_No Harry that's not it. Please calm down!" she pleaded. _Draco took notice of the fright in her tone of voice. She never got that way. Then again Harry never got quite this angry. Draco himself was starting to get angry. This is how they treat their friend? Thank Merlin he was in Slytherin. Draco kept thinking that maybe he should open the door just to make sure Harry didn't do anything stupid.

So he opened the door all the way and stalked in the shadows as he saw Hermione's frightened eyes and Harry's angry one look at each other. Why was Hermione so scared? Harry isn't a dumbass, so why was he acting like one? He heard Harry speak making Draco's blood boil and his pupils contract, glaring daggers of pure hatred at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"_NO DAMN IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT HOW YOU LIKE FUCKING THE FERRET. DON'T TELL US ABOUT YOUR NIGHTLY ROMPS. KEEP FUCKING HIM AND ALL THE WHILE REMEMBER THAT WHAT YOUR DOING COST YOU A FRIEND_," Harry said turning on his heel and leaving. Draco saw Hermione go to grab that fucker's hand. _Damn it Hermione, you can be so naïve some times._ Draco saw it happen in slow motion as Harry turned and raised his hand. Hermione was quite oblivious thinking that her friend would never hurt her. He griped the stoned walls0 in hopes of getting something to calm him down.

_SMACK!_

His nails dug into the stonewall causing them to crack. The scowl on his face was so profound the Devil himself was crying. The rage burning inside of him fueled his one desire that was escalating at frightening lengths. How dare that piece of worthless crap touch her! He felt himself start to breathe deeply.

"Let's see how he'll like getting beat," Draco said with veracity. He couldn't contain himself anymore. His eyes had taken in what that fucker hand done. Draco started down the steps, but then felt himself as if in a _pertificus totalus. _He saw Nergal appear before him looking at Hermione with a sort of compassion. Right at this moment Draco didn't want any man looking at her. He was all hers.

"Nergal get the fuck out of my way!" Draco said ferociously.

"I am sorry Draco, but I cannot comply. You can't go and make this a worse situation for her. Look at her. She has been through enough tonight. I would advise that you take this as your opportunity to console her as that other idiot is now," Nergal said vanishing from site.

Draco regained the motility of his leg and body. He closed his eyes and strived to calm down and do as Nergal had advised. He opened his eyes again and saw Hermione weeping in the Tomato's arms. He walked closer to them making Hermione look up at him with her doe eyes.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"Minerva could you please have the Assistants come up please. I need to put them to work for today," Albus said to his promised one.

"Yes of course. I'll be a moment since you can't possible get up and do it yourself," she said sarcastically.

"Why did I ever bother to find that stern woman who was better left in hiding?" he asked himself out loud.

"I really don't know, but now suffer the consequences," she said dangerously.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Ron sat there holding his friend in confusion of her last statement. She wouldn't hold a grudge against Harry would she? God he hoped not. He always felt like the middle child who had to put his other two siblings right.

"What do you mean Hermione? You know Harry-"

"-Meant everything he said? Yeah I know. Ron you just have to give me time…Give him time. Whatever is going on between me and Malfoy…it's my own business. I need you both to understand that," Hermione said looking at him.

"But Hermione he wasn't himself. You know that he would never call you what he did on purpose. He would never hurt you. I would never hurt you."

Hermione looked dejectedly at him. "But he did hurt me. Ron please…I just need some time…." She whispered. She felt a familiar presence enter the room. She looked to her right and saw Draco standing there looking at her with a sort of fake look. Something was bothering him.

"Hi…uh Dumbledore sent an owl. He needs us right away," Draco said monotone. Ron nodded and got up, helping Hermione up as well. He gave her a quick hug and a kiss causing Draco to clench his jaw.

"You know that whatever you need…just call me ok." Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile. Ron reciprocated and looked at Draco with a slight nod and left.

Hermione went to wipe her tears, but momentarily forgot her tender cheek and hissed. Draco caught that raised his hand automatically caressing her face. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing, but sorrow and frustration. She was fed up with everything and everyone. He knew what she felt. He was also quite tired of their situation, but yet he didn't resent it entirely.

"You don't know how hard it was not to come down and here and tear Potter a new asshole for hitting you," he said still stroking her cheek.

"You don't know how hard it was for me not to be entirely honest with them," she said, her hands traveling up his gray shirt. He looked at her and couldn't help feel guilty for bringing this upon her. He felt that it was his fault for her being in his room.

"I am so sorry…" he whispered. He let go of her face and looked down. He wasn't worthy of her pureness. His soiled hands had been on her and he felt lower than his decaying father. She looked confusedly at him.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong," she said tenderly.

"You were in my room. They got angry because they saw you with _me. _Had it been someone else they would've just been hurt. He wouldn't have hurt you hadn't it been for me."

"Draco," she said lifting his head with her finger, "they would've gotten like that with anyone. You should have seen the way they acted with my last boyfriend…" she said chuckling. Draco's eyes grew hard.

"Please don't get me worked up by remembering your past love. I don't need that right now," he said taking hold of her again. Hermione started to feel very hot and very dazed. She couldn't focus right with their proximity.

"Wh-why would th-that bother y-y-you?" she asked. Merlin she needed to leave. Draco just stared into her soft brown eyes and saw the vulnerability in them. He loved that look. The way she got that way because of him. She felt out of place and unsure of herself. She lost her cool around him as do people when they fancy someone…

She wanted to hear his response. She wanted to know that she was the only one for him. That is was because of the thought of another man made him jealous as hell. She wanted so badly for him to confess to her that her eyes were the center of his universe and that he would perish lest he could see them every day.

What silly fantasies.

He wanted so say so badly something that was in his mind, but he didn't know what. The words had been formulated, but for some reason the cat had caught his tongue and ate it. All he knew was that he needed to confess to her the flutter his heart practiced.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Hermione looked almost reproachfully at the door and slipped out of the warmth and comfort of his soft arms. She walked over to the door, all the while feeling his eyes boring into her. She answered the door seeing the smiling teacher.

"What can I help you with Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked politely though still ruffled.

"Well m'dears the Headmaster requires you upstairs in his office. So I suggest you get there soon," she said retreating down the hall. Hermione went to grab her cloak, but found that Draco already had it in hand. She looked at him appreciatively and smiled.

He slipped it on her as she turned her back to him to get the other sleeve. She felt him pull on her sleeves, caressing her shoulders with his hands as he did so. She felt the emotions of confusion and slight lust roll off his hands as he touched her. Her own emotions and body betraying her as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his masculine hands.

She turned and smiled at him. "All ready?" she asked jovially.

"Yes. After you," he said holding the door open and looking at her intensely.

Hermione and Draco walked in comfortable silence until they reached the gargoyle. Draco looked over at Hermione with a sort of sheepish grin. Getting the hat he forgot the password, Hermione opened her mouth and said, "Earwax flavored beans."

How did the Headmaster get these passwords?

The gargoyle began to twist in ascent causing Hermione and Draco to rush over to the steps. In their haste they had managed to stumble. Draco caught a hold of Hermione before she was able to completely fall. She grasped onto him with vice and took in a deep breath. She let it out and looked up at Draco to say thank you, but thought it a mistake as his quicksilver eyes drank her in.

She momentarily forgot their reason for being there at the time. She felt herself feel something familiar, though unwelcome. As her eyes looked into his with immense intensity, she confirmed within herself what she had said earlier to her friends. The gaping whole inside of her that was constantly gnawed at suddenly flared.

The unwelcome feeling of incompleteness seemed to overwhelm her even though, technically, her completion was currently in front of her contemplating her eyes. This trespassing feeling had snuck another in with it. It was the same feeling which she had experienced after **he **left.

Nostalgia.

How could she be feeling that for something she didn't know? Unless incompleteness and nostalgia correlated? This is the only time she had felt these two feelings burn within her. At other times she usually just felt them present in the back of her mind like something she had forgotten that was on the tip of her tongue.

Draco was having a hard time pulling away from her. Like she was some sort of drug that enthralled the eyes; slightly the definition of voyeurism, though not exactly to that extent. Draco tried to peer through her eyes to see her inner workings. The woman was like some complex puzzle missing the last piece.

Which he intended to fill.

All he did she was struggle… Something inside of her had welled up and caused conflict within her mind. Was it he? Did he unwittingly trigger some sort of spontaneous combustion of thoughts? He hoped not. Even though he wanted nothing more than to stay right there (though he didn't know why, which frustrated the hell out him) he felt the world come back as the gargoyle shook to a stop.

Hermione brushed away the feelings that consumed her as she looked at the oaken door.

"Your flight has come to a complete stop. You are now free to move about the floor," Draco said with a smile. Hermione chuckled, vaguely wondering if he knew he had slightly quoted a muggle commercial, and stepped off and walked to the door. She soon felt his presence beside her and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a deep voice from behind the door. Hermione reached for the knob, but Draco beat her to it.

"You first," he said.

"Thank you," was all she could say and walked through the door. Dumbledore was stroking Fawkes as his two Assistants entered the room.

"Please take a seat. I have a few matters to discuss with you both. One of them pending…" he said taking a seat behind his desk.

As they walked to take their seats, Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, "Wonder if its good news like last time?"

Hermione chuckled silently. Draco grinned like a Cheshire cat; he loved to make her laugh. They sat down looking expectantly at the Headmaster.

"I have one task for you both. As you know, the seventh years are required to keep a diary of their 'marriage' projects. The teachers and I have collected and read the diaries for the month of September, but I would like you both to carry on with the task for the rest of the year. Next moth, being November or maybe even December, depending on their diaries, I will institute a counseling for couples who are having 'marital problems.' You two will lead the sessions," Dumbledore said to them.

They both nodded.

"Now these sessions is what leads to me to my second concern," he said peering over his half-moon glasses to them.

"What concern might that be Headmaster?" Hermione asked warily.

"About your marriage of course."

"What about it?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"How is it proceeding? I imagine rather well," Dumbledore said hopefully.

Hermione looked nervously at Draco and responded. "Well we haven't really addressed the matter properly, but we have an idea of how things would go…"

"Having an idea is not good enough Miss Gran- I mean Mrs. Malfoy. You both are in a commitment bound by law and that you cannot get out of. This is why marriage is a serious matter in the Wizarding world. We still have archaic means of how to do some things…"

"What exactly were you expecting her to say?" Draco asked. He was rather concerned about this matter too, and though it best to discuss it now rather than later.

Hermione was having the opposite thoughts.

She wanted nothing more than to forget about this. She was too young to be in a marriage and quite frankly she had been ignoring that fact for a while.

"I am expecting to hear about your plans for the future and how you two will deal with this after graduation," Dumbledore said paternally.

"Well we have some stuff straightened out. Draco offered to live at his Estate and I agreed," Hermione said.

"That's a start," Dumbledore said, "How are you going to announce your nuptials to the public?"

"Well we were thinking of having a bigger ceremony during the summer and let people think we have courting for the past year or so," Draco said looking at Hermione. They had not thought of this, _he _had. Hermione looked at Draco dumbfounded, but regained her composure.

"Y-yes that is it. We were planning on a _small_ ceremony."

Dumbledore looked rather happy by this bit of news. "Very good! Now the worry of whether or not you two have consummated your marriage is clear!" he said jovially.

Draco and Hermione shared a look and then stared at the Headmaster confusedly.

"Err…What do you mean?" Draco queried.

"I mean that you two are only wed by law, in other words a marriage license. You two have to married by the Elemental Matrimony before you two can…err…_consummate _your union," Dumbledore explained awkwardly.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Yes another ending to the growing story!**

**Note one: Now don't count on anything, but I think I might need a sequel depending on which ending I decide for this story. **

**Don't be a prude, review!**

**FlameWriter008**


	14. They Talk

**Hey y'all! I know, I know…. Long time since I updated right? Yeah I know. Thank though to everyone who has reviewed and let me just say that I am positively giddy with all of the reviews I have received. Almost 500!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a basement and a very sexy blonde Slytherin who is currently locked inside. **

**Here are quick responses to some reviews I found interesting…**

**ForbiddenLight: Thank you for the spelling correction. I felt that it was incorrect when I was actually writing it. **

**Kat: Yes I am leaving several things unanswered for now. Just so you know…You really gave me a trip when I read that you were Aussie. This is the first time ANYONE tells me that they are that far from the States. In short, it was mind-blowing. I do try to use English slang becuz it is only fitting since this takes place in England. Not only that, but since I have been writing in English style I have also found myself saying English phrases instead of American ones. D**

**Lady Of the Realm: Thank for saying for saying that you are not yet thinking of a sequel. You made me realize that I should just keep writing this one and see to which ending it takes me…If there is a sequel, so be it. **

**Kais Devil: The reason I am answering your review is becuz there have been quite a few people asking me what 'consummation' is. Well people, when you consummate something, you finalize it. Like when you get married, the wedding night you consummate your vows becuz you have sexwith your husband. You finalize it. **

**Wiccan-Witch88: There is a reason as to why Harry and Ron are such dolts in this story. Becuz if you really thought about it…They don't act like that regularly. Or do they?**

_**Lastly…**_

**TheLadyKnight: You caught the allusions! I was so giddy when I read your review. The reason I made those allusions was becuz I had been playing the videogame 'Alice' and I had wanted to use some properties of the story.**

_**And on we go….**_

**Chapter 14: They Talk**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Draco put a finger to his collar and loosened it. He was really not ready to discuss this…er… topic with the Headmaster. Hell, he hadn't even brought it up with Hermione! Not that he hadn't thought about it, but it wasn't really an option now was it?

Hermione was along the same route in thinking. She in no way wanted to talk to her Headmaster about…_sex._ Good Merlin! She couldn't even bring herself to say it in thought! She fidgeted with her hands as their Headmaster looked at them with a twinkle in his eyes. She looked over at Draco and saw him loosen his tie. She smiled.

Suddenly Draco looked over at Hermione in contemplation. She turned to look at him as well. Their Headmaster had said something about-

"-An Elemental Matrimony?" Hermione and Draco said still looking at ach other. Then they looked at Dumbledore.

"What do you mean sir?" Hermione asked. Draco quirked a brow. Something she didn't know. Nice. Dumbledore simply smiled.

"Mrs. Malfoy do you not know what a wizard's marriage involves?" he asked mildly surprised.

Hermione blushed and looked at him sheepishly. "No, no Headmaster I don't. I didn't really find it relevant to search that topic thoroughly…yet," she said not looked at Draco, who was smirking.

It was true what she was saying; the topic of marriage was rather at the bottom of her epic study list. She had a feeling though that this 'Elemental Matrimony' is what made divorces obsolete in the Wizarding World. Draco on the other hand knew what the Headmaster was yapping about. His mother had begun telling him about it a few months after Lucius died. She had thought it better he knew about this as he was getting older and she knew he would have to wed in the near future.

He smiled mirthfully. Little did his mum know…

The little bug of curiosity was gnawing at Hermione's brain. What _was_ an Elemental Matrimony? She fidgeted with her fingers and bit her lips. Draco glanced over to his significant other and noticed her anxious state. He knew exactly what about too. Hermione Granger- correction, _Malfoy_- was not one to sit quietly when there was a piece of information she didn't know about. He knew she was _aching _to know what this Elemental Matrimony was.

He thought otherwise.

"Professor?" She said meekly. _Here she goes,_ thought Draco.

"Mrs. Malfoy please. You are practically at Teacher status. Why not address me as such would?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Yes A-Albus. Uh…could you possibly explain this ceremony to me please?"

"Of course Mrs. Malfoy, but I am afraid that at this moment I am needed elsewhere. I only summoned you both to speak of your predicament and your jobs. Forgive me," Dumbledore said rising.

Both Hermione and Draco stood as well.

"It's quite alright Albus. I guess it is about time I read about it, no?" Hermione jested.

"Actually Hermione…" Draco started turning to her, "My mother has told me loads on the subject. I could give you a basic idea before you go and research it," he said earnestly.

"Yeah," Hermione said flabbergasted, " I mean, yes thank you." She gave him a smile and started for the door with him in tow.

"Simple gestures as such," said Dumbledore interrupting their walk, "are the foundation for life long bonds. Do remember to check on the preparations for the Halloween Ball tomorrow and to gather the diaries of the seventh years afterwards."

Both Hermione and Draco nodded. They proceeded towards the door and exited the office. They once again reached the gargoyle and began down the staircase. Hermione stood beside Draco in uncomfortable silence. With a pang of guilt, she remembered how she had left everything up to the prefects due to her situation at the moment.

She began recalling what Draco had said in there. He had actually thought of another ceremony?

"Malfoy," Hermione said wanting to voice her thoughts. He turned to her.

"Yes?"

"How did you come up with that answer of another ceremony after graduation? Have you thought about this before?" she asked nonchalantly. He shrugged and looked off.

"Well I was thinking logically beforehand. I mean, what better way to tell people we're getting hitched than by actually getting hitched?"

Hermione nodded. It _was_ logical. Now that they were on the subject and talking without awkwardness, she decided to ask about the ceremony.

"What was it that your mother told you about this Elemental Matrimony?" she asked stepping off the staircase and proceeding toward their common room.

Draco reached the portrait first and said the password. "_Draconis semper seductor."_ Shatopher barked and wagged his tail, opening the portrait as he did. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"What _does _that mean anyway? You installed that password at the start of term and failed to tell me it's meaning," she whined. Draco sat on the couch and smirked. So he had forgotten to inform her of its meaning. Well now would be nice since she is asking.

"Well since you asked so nicely," Draco said sarcastically, "it means 'the dragon is forever sexy.' You like?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you could possibly have a brain in there,"-she pointed at his head-" when you are so full of yourself."

"What can I say? I have talent."

Hermione took a seat opposite of him. "Now please answer my earlier question. What has your mother told you?"

"Not much in reality. She told me enough of it to get the gist. Basically its what really makes a man and a woman one."

"I guessed that much, but what _makes _them one?" she asked eagerly.

"There are many ways to make man and woman one. Some of which I wouldn't mind to show you," Draco teased.

"Please answer the question and nix the innuendos. We need to talk about this. We're gong to have to go through it!"

Draco sighed. "Bloody hell, alright. Think about it Granger. Why do you think they call it 'Elemental'? It has to deal with the Four Main Elements that let's us live."

"Mm-hmm," replied Hermione. Draco inwardly smiled. She could get enthralled so easily when being taught something.

"My mother said something about not only making your union known to the people, but to the Earth as well. Water, fire, air, and earth are the four main elements, as you well know. Those are the ones that are called upon to recognize your union."

Hermione thought for a bit. "So basically you have to let everyone and every_thing_ know that you are married to this person right?"

"Correct," said Draco running through some preparations the Prefects had handed in for the ball.

"Out of curiosity, why did your mother tell you about this? Granted, being a wizard and growing up as such you should know, but if she told you then you didn't know," Hermione asked walking over to where he was and sat by him, also looking over the preparations.

"When Lucius was alive, all he ever taught me was power and how to get it. Never did he once mention anything that the soul needs to survive on. After he died however, being as old as I am now, my mother knew that sometime in the near future I would wed," Hermione gave him a look and smiled when he did the same.

"I bet she didn't know it would be this soon," said Hermione checking off something on the dance suggestions.

"_I _didn't know it would be this soon. But anyway, she said that I learned enough about being a man and taking responsibility from Lucius, but now she wanted to teach me how to be human," Draco said laughing. Hermione smiled as well.

"Well it worked now, didn't it?" she said with a warm look and returned back to the preparations.

"Oh, she isn't done with me yet. And to be truthful, I've never had someone care about like she does."

Hermione looked up at him again. "What do you mean? You've been with her your whole life, surely you know that she loves you?"

"That's just the thing. She was also with Lucius during that time. Like I told you before Hermione, my biological counterpart (he would never call him 'father') treated her much like someone else I know is being treated" –Hermione gave him a weary look and then saddened at the thought of Harry- "Lucius never gave her the opportunity to be a mother."

"You never felt maternal affection before?" she asked in awe.

"No. She is trying so hard to make up for it now. Though sometimes I see her and I know she feels lost. She was always being told what to do by Lucius that she doesn't remember how to manage herself all that well. She is getting better though," he said.

"So are you," Hermione added.

"Thank you. Though I am not entirely sure of that. Right now all I can say is that I will never be one to handle emotions very well. I am impulsive and rash. Nothing can change that," he said revising the plans.

"Well then you sure are an improvement from your former self," she said tauntingly.

"Gee, thanks," Draco said flatly.

"Let's work on these quickly. I forgot entirely about the Ball and I have yet to pick anything up!"

"Trust me when I say you don't need a costume to-"

Murderous brown eyes cut Draco off. "For your sake, don't you dare finish that sentence or you'll find yourself less fortunate than a castrated man."

Draco quirked a brow. "You know, you're a turn on when you're feisty."

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued revising the plans. "By the way," she said not looking up at Draco, "I agree with the bigger ceremony idea you have."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She couldn't believe that revising those plans had taken three hours! Those Prefects really had a lack in taste. The Prefects had decided to go with a band that was totally inappropriate for school. They had also decided that the sixth years should be allowed to stay until midnight. When Draco had read that he had shown it to Hermione. She had thought of the idea that sixth years and below should go back to their dorms around ten that night so that the seventh years could enjoy a ball with their 'spouses.'

Draco had smiled at her idea. They had spent three hours reinventing the whole ball. The Prefects would have a fit, but they both decided it was better that way. Not only had they decided about having the last two hours for the 'married' couples, but also Draco had gotten the sudden idea that it should be a masquerade. He had explained that the couples had been together long enough so that their 'spouse' could try to find them.

She had positively beamed at him when he had suggested this.

All of that planning and reinventing had taken up three hours of her precious time and she needed the last two she had before curfew to go to Hogsmeade and retrieve an acceptable dress. This task had her currently dashing down the halls of the castle. In her haste she had failed to see a redhead looking at her funnily.

"Hermione!" she heard. Yet she still didn't stop.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione twirled around to find a pair of blue feminine eyes looking at her with mirth.

"Ginny! Hey how are you?" Hermione asked out of breath.

"Me? Fine, but you? Where are off to that has you running like Snape from a shower?" the redhead asked putting down her load of books from the library.

"Well Malfoy and I had decided on a theme for the Ball tomorrow, but I have been so caught up with everything else I have totally forgotten to get a dress!" Hermione said panicking.

"Well calm down first off all! You are an Assistant and such you have the benefits of a teacher. Just go off to Hogsmeade and get one," Ginny soothed.

"That's just it Gin, I don't know what to get."

"Well then with your permission, let me go with you. I could help you pick one out a lot quicker. Besides you'll need a costume as well right?"

"I wasn't really going to attend the first few hours. I was just going to wait until the last two that are for the seventh years."

"Bullocks. None of that now because you _will_ go to the ball the _entire_ night. Kapish?" Ginny said strongly.

"Yes mum."

"Good girl. Now let's be off."

"Too late for that Gin. You're already off…by a lot actually," Hermione jested. Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"You have been spending too much time with your 'husband.' You sounded just like him then."

They made their way off the grounds and too the city. Where to begin looking, Hermione had no clue. She had never actually shopped for Wizarding clothes with the exception of her school uniform and fourth year's Yule Ball. Ginny though apparently had much expertise on the subject. She had made a beeline for a very flashy looking store.

"Ginny please, this doesn't look as though they would carry the type of attire I would wear," Hermione tried.

"Bullocks. Its just one night where you can dress to impress. And trust me Hermione, you _need _to," Ginny said hauling her into the store.

"What does _that _mean?" Hermione said defensively.

"Nothing. Here try this robe on," Ginny said handing her a dark blue v-cut dress. Hermione went through countless dresses and shoe combinations in one hour. Ginny had decided to agree with Hermione; this store just wasn't her style. They walked out and down the block to another more demure looking store. Hermione walked in and saw a simple satin dress with a low chest cut that was held in the middle by a single diamond. Hermione tried it on.

When she came out, the heads of married wizards turned, effectively earning the glares of the wives. Hermione just blushed and ignored them, looking at Ginny for an opinion. Ginny looked dumbfounded.

"Hermione…You… You should really wear more tight fitting clothes with your figure. I am probably going to sound a bit lesbian when I say that you got a bombshell figure. Well at least I've never seen it before," she said looking at her up and down.

"Thanks. Tell me what do you think of the dress?"

"Perfect. The light color does you justice. You have my blessing."

The dress covered everything Hermione wanted covered. There was a simple piece of satin in the form of a line tying one side of the dress in the chest area to the other, effectively forming a loop underneath it that showed the swell of the her breasts. The color of the dress was a light purple. It hugged her form giving her more figure than she probably had and stayed on like second skin until it reached her legs where it started to subtly fan out giving her a small train. It was spaghetti strapped and also hung low in the back, reaching her lower lumbar area.

Breath-taking.

"Alright then. We have found the dress… Now for the shoes," commented Ginny. Hermione nodded in agreement. She needed something just as modest, but flashy at the same time. Ginny had left her side in search of shoes. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and found herself to be agreeing with Ginny. She did look rather _fabulous_, but about her having a figure… She had curves, but not as accentuated as the dress made them out to be.

Now she vaguely found herself thinking what Draco would look like at the sight of her dress. _I can't be thinking that. I am buying this dress solely to impress everyone, not just him._ She felt Ginny return to her side with some silver shoes with a tall heel. Hermione bit her lip. She wasn't very good with heels.

"Gin, I don't think I can pull those off. I am going to twist my ankle in those," she said somewhat scared.

"Don't be silly. You'll look ravishing. Besides all wizards' shoes have charms so that they feel comfortable, even heels. So now you don't have any excuses."

Hermione slipped the shoes on and found then to be very comfortable. Ginny tied the buckle and stood to admire her pick in shoes. They looked wonderful, the perfect touch.

The dress was perfectly cut to show her shoes off a little. They were silver strapped and closed in the back of the foot, but open in the front. They had a simple thick silver strap in the front on top of the toes with a silver-studded flower.

"Oh Ginny these are wonderful! Thank you so much! I probably would have to come back tomorrow if it weren't for you," Hermione gushed. Being in this dress and shoes made her feel girly.

"You're welcome," she said polishing her nails.

"Now come on and pay because we have a half hour left until curfew!"

"Yes alright."

Hermione changed back into her normal clothes and bought the dress along with the shoes. On her way out, she felt as though she had forgotten something. Good Merlin, the-

"Costume!" Hermione cried. Ginny looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? Hermione what are you on about?" she questioned her friend.

"Ginny I forgot to buy the costume! I don't have one!"

"Don't worry you can borrow the one I wore last year. I'll owl mum," Ginny said simply. Hermione beamed at her friend.

"Thank you so much!"

"Hey what are loyal fashion-smart friends for?"

They went back to the castle with one-minute left to spare, literally. Hermione dropped Ginny off and the Gryffindor Tower and made her way back to the Teacher's Dorm she shared with Draco.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Upon entering she found it empty. She put her bag down and looked around and saw faint light coming from Draco's room. _What is he doing?_ She shrugged it off and started to enter her room, when she heard the crick from his door and saw him come out looking groggy…and without a shirt. Hermione blushed and looked away.

"Granger?" Draco asked groggily.

"Yes?"

_I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away_

"How long were you gone?" he asked rubbing his eyes, completely unaware that he was shirtless.

"About two hours. Why?"

"Just wondering how long I was asleep. I decided to nap after you left for a bit, but so not for two hours."

He finally looked at her and saw the contents within her arms. "What did you buy?"

"A dress for the last part of the ball," she answered simply. She walked into her room and closed the door putting everything on her bed and changing into another one of her womanly nightgowns. It was black with a v-cut that looked almost m-shaped; it came down to about mid thigh and had spaghetti straps. She came back out of her room, not registering the look on Draco's face at her choice of attire.

_'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay_

She went over to the coffee table and started to recheck the plans. Draco, getting over his initial shock of seeing his wife clad in hardly anything, walked over to the couch.

"So can I see it?" he asked.

"See what?" she asked not looking up.

"The dress Granger. And _why _in Merlin's name are going through those _again_?"

"Nothing wrong in making sure everything is ok. And _no_ you cannot see the dress. Wait for tomorrow."

_'Cause I could take in my arms  
And never let go_

Draco sighed and sat down near her also going through the plans. Hermione was finding it hard to concentrate due to Draco's lack of shirt. Same went for Draco due to Hermione's lack of…anything. About a half-hour later they both stopped and put their things away. Hermione made her way for her bedroom, when Draco's warm hand on her forearm stopped her.

"Is there really a point to sleep in your room anymore?" he asked bemused.

_I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you_

"Yes."

"And what would that be?"

"My bed would get lonely. Now please let me go," she asked politely.

"What if I refuse Granger? What would you do then?" he asked, his voice becoming husky and deep. He was inching closer to her making her nervous and weak. She didn't want to give into her temptations for fear of Ron and Harry finding out somehow. It had been very difficult to mask her concerns about that topic the rest of this day. Yet now here was her temptation and paradise. Would she fall?

_I can only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel_

"I would beg you to keep refusing," Hermione said breathlessly. Draco's lips were finding their way to her neck. Hermione gasped as she felt the contact of his lips on her skin. His body was coming closer to her own, her arms betraying her by making their way up his toned, tanned back.

_But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still_

"Would you now? What if I gave into your begging? How would you respond to falling from grace and into temptation?" he whispered pushing her gently against the wall adjacent to his room. Hermione let her hands wander to the back of his neck, effectively pushing his head closer to her neck, almost demanding attention to it.

_So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know_

Draco leaned in closer to her body, feeling her every curve through the sheer satin fabric of her nighty. He couldn't believe that she would wear such things openly around him. Granted that he had awoken to her in such a state of dress, but to openly _flaunt_ it around… She was _begging _for this. Hell, _he_ was begging for this.

His hands traveled to the lower part of her back and roamed back up to her neck. His lips were journeying around her upper chest area and her neck. He heard a moan escape her lips. He dared to move to her lips as he heard her respond to his question.

_And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try to do what I should do_

"If I were to fall… I would welcome the benediction," she said hoarsely.

That was all Draco needed to finally bring his lips to her own and seal them. Hermione kissed his with aching passion. It had been _far to long_ since their lips had last greeted. She felt as Draco let his hand wander down her back past her buttocks and to her under-thigh. He pulled on the limb until Hermione go the message to bring it up to his hip.

They continued this until suddenly Draco caught her in his muscular arms and carried her, his _wife_, into his bedroom still lip-locked with much fervor….

_So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know_

* * *

**Yes! Excitement all around people. I finished this chapter in…Three hours. Long I know for just 12 pages, but still an accomplishment.**

**Note one: This song was by Selena, "I Could Fall In Love"**

**Note Two: Stay tuned for the Halloween ball next chapter! What costume will Ginny get Hermione? Hmmm….**

Note Three: I am writing the last chapter for DEVILISH RETURN and it will be posted soon after this one. I also saw Star Wars III and boy was it sad…Ewan McGregor is my boy-toy! D

Note Four: I signed up for my college classes! I graduate in 13 days! Be sure you have read some of the responses to the reviews above. I answered some questions you might have had.

One thing I have to add…I have read at least THREE fanfics saying that VOLDEMORT was a MUDBLOOD. THIS IS NOT TRUE! AND YOU PEOPLE DARE TO CALL YOURSELVES HARRY POTTER FANS! CURSES ON ALL OF YOU FOR NOT READING CORRECTLY Voldemort is a HALF BLOOD this is why JKR said that NEITHER HARRY NOR VOLDEMORT ARE THE HALF BLOOD PRINCES…. GET THAT _HALF BLOOD_ HARRY AND _VOLDEMORT!_ There…Just needed to get that off of my chest…. Thank you for reading!

**Don't be a prude, Review!**

**FlameWriter008**


	15. They Party

**Hello to all! And welcome to another installment! I am now no longer a SENIOR, but an employed adult!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the men trapped in my basement waiting to get proper shanked…**

**I have just one response to a review….**

**Puckero:** _Voldemort is a half-blood, but Harry is not. Voldemort's father was a muggle and his mother was a witch. Harry's parents, however, were a wizard and a witch. Lily was muggle-born, but that doesn't make her a muggle._

**I have corrections for this review. First of all BOTH Harry and Voldemort are HALFBLOODS hence JKR saying that neither Harry NOR Voldemort are the halfblood princes! Second, I know that Lily was muggle-born, which means that if she were to marry a muggle or wizard, no matter what combo, her children would be half bloods! Two purebloods make a pureblood, a pureblood and a halfblood make a ¾ with or wizard, and a half blood with a muggle or muggle-born makes a half blood, and a muggle-born and a muggle-born make a halfblood! Whew! On with the story….**

**Chapter 14 Recap…**

_"If I were to fall… I would welcome the benediction," she said hoarsely. _

_That was all Draco needed to finally bring his lips to her own and seal them. Hermione kissed his with aching passion. It had been _far to long_ since their lips had last greeted. She felt as Draco let his hand wander down her back past her buttocks and to her under-thigh. He pulled on the limb until Hermione go the message to bring it up to his hip. _

_They continued this until suddenly Draco caught her in his muscular arms and carried her, his _wife_, into his bedroom still lip-locked with much fervor…._

**Chapter 15: They Party**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He stirred. He had just experienced the best sleep of his life. As he began the routine of cursing the sun for rising and stretching his limbs, his eyes widened and halted in mid-stretch. With his limbs still in the air, a look of realization crossed his face, then awe. He had a woman in his room last night. Not just any woman, it was his _wife_, Hermione. She had willingly been in his room, and if he remembered correctly, in his bed as well. The million-dollar question was: where is she now?

He closed his eyes as she remembered her fragile hands roaming around his body. Her wonderful lips exploring his mouth and body with extreme vigor. Though he knew that they couldn't have shagged last night, a heavy snog session was just as nice. She had kept on her black nightgown, but the sheerness of the fabric made it so that Draco could feel the luscious curves she had. She had melted so nicely to him, their bodies cut from the same mold.

She had been so passionate and eager. He was astounded at how well exactly she could use her mouth and hands. The thought of her having previous experiences sent a murderous look to his face. He looked upon his bed with a smile at the memory of last night. Obviously though, other parts of him remembered the encounter last night.

_Time for a very cold shower…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No one was in here. Thank Merlin.

She needed the solidarity of the library to sort through the haze of her emotions. She closed her eyes and touched her lips in reverence. The feel of those warms lips upon her flesh sent a chill through her. Those rough and warm hands invading her body and mind. His caresses had been gentle yet demanding, almost encouraging. It was as though he was telling her to explore. '_That's what last night was: exploration.'_

Sure she had snogged with **him**, but nothing compared to Draco's kisses. They completed her in a way she could not describe. What she did know was that it had _killed _her to leave his side this morning. She had wanted to stay, but she needed to think.

There had been a spark between them since he first kissed her. Yet they had both denied it. _She,_ most of all. Yet now that they had made their attraction so blatant to each other, what was to happen? A part of her wanted to carry this opportunity further. The other _screamed _at her to back away. '_Yet I am married to him, there is no way I could back away, even if I wanted to.'_

"And I know you don't want to," a calm feminine voice said. Hermione opened her eyes and saw a beautiful transparent woman.

"Ishtar. How nice to see you…or _through you_ for that matter," Hermione said jokingly.

"And the same to you…sort of. How have you been?" she said walking around and looking at the variety of books. Hermione needed to be honest with someone. If she was here and asking her how her state of being was, who was she to deny this beautiful woman a straight answer?

"A complete wreck. After last night I don't know what to do," Hermione said desperately.

"Why don't' you try to talk to him? You never know… He could feel just as confused as you," Ishtar said looking at a painting that winked at her. Hermione eyed her warily.

"Why are you here Ishtar? Why did you come and see me?" Hermione asked straightening up in her chair. Ishtar smiled.

"I like it when people are direct. I hate beating around the bush…when it's not necessary. I came because I know that there are still some things that I need to explain to you. Maybe then you will feel…better," she said taking a seat adjacent Hermione.

Hermione hugged her knees to her chest and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "You left many questions unanswered for me last time. You also told me something…well, _life-altering._ You just don't say something like, ' You have a soul mate now figure things out,' and walk away you know," Hermione bit. She was still a bit angry over that.

"Yes, well I told you to talk the information over with Draco. Had you done so you wouldn't be in this mental confusion now, would you? No," Ishtar retorted.

"Well I didn't talk to him because I was a bit tied up. Other things got in the way," Hermione said sorrowfully. Ishtar knew what she meant. She was, after all, living within her. She could feel every emotion Hermione felt. She wasn't that daft as to not know that she was referring to Ron and Harry.

"You mean your two friends? Well tell me about them." Ishtar put her elbow on her knee and then her fist under her chin to make it look like she was interested. Hermione looked at her and laughed.

"Yeah well, I guess I could. Although, technically speaking you should know what happened. Regardless, I will amuse you. Short and simple… They caught Draco and me in a very _compromising_ position. They thought that I had slept with him and I didn't. Harry is now very mad at me and I think I might have lost him," Hermione felt her throat constrict and a lump grow. She didn't want to cry now, but she needed to vent somehow.

"You need to give him time. Ron is levelheaded I can see that, but Harry is rash. He just needs to think about those things and he will come back. I know it's difficult to go through this. My brothers were very overprotective of me since I am the last-born. They would keep me trapped down there- I mean they wouldn't let me go out much. I am even surprised that I was lucky enough to find Nergal," Ishtar mused.

Hermione furrowed her brows. "What to do you mean? Why would they do that?"

Ishtar sighed. "I guess now would be a good time to explain some things to you… When I was still in rule, my father Anu kept a strict thumb on everything, including me. He had created humans with the sole purpose to worship him. In short, humans were slaves. I never agreed to that oppression and I confessed it to my brothers. They regarded me with an odd look and that was when I knew that it was a mistake to have told them," Ishtar said.

"And that was when they started looking out for you every second of every minute? Yeah you do know how I feel," Hermione said hugging her knees tighter.

"Which is why you need to talk to Draco. The sooner you do the better you will feel. Trust me," Ishtar said happily. She arose and waved goodbye as she faded. Hermione also waved and wondered briefly the same thing she had when she had last spoken to Ishtar: how did she die?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco re-emerged from the shower cool and less randy. He had dressed and gotten the preparations for the ball that night. Though he seemed to be going over the plans, his mind was on a certain brunette. He had kept wondering why she had left his side this morning. That seemed very unlike her for she was not that rude. Still though something was bothering her and he wanted to know what.

"Why don't you try asking her then?" a deep voice said over his shoulder. Draco didn't bother to turn around. He knew it was Nergal just being an ass.

"Because she is avoiding me. That much I know. I also know that if she is avoiding me, then there has to be a good reason," Draco said ruffling through the papers.

"Draco I have taken I peek at your brain and I know that you are quite smart when it comes to women. I am surprised that you can't figure out something as elementary as this," Nergal said mockingly.

"It may have to do with the fact that this isn't just any woman, this is my wife and mate. So if you please I am very busy today."

"Well I think it's about time I answer your question from out last conversation. What did I mean when I said I was Human Spirit?" Nergal said tapping his chin with his finger in feign thought. Draco turned and saw him do this. _'Finally some goshdamn answers.'_

"Well then? Keep going. You managed to knock the air out of me with your benevolence," Draco said sarcastically. Nergal straightened up.

"Well then _think _about what I said. _I am Human Spirit_. Which means that I am _god_. At least according to the people. I am what every person has within them. I am free will; I am the tendency of making mistakes; I am the reason why racism will never go away; I am the reason why people think that they are superior to others; I am the reason why people feel love; I am the reason why people would be willing to die for love. Simply put I am _human nature_; the reason why the people came up with the saying '_To err is human_.'"

Draco stood in awe. Now he understood what he meant by that. Nergal was the _essence_ of a human being. Human nature is also what makes people doubt and not believe in good things. So that means he had a part to play in Hermione's decision to flee.

"That means I can blame you for making Hermione leave. You put doubt in her mind, doubt about me," Draco bit.

Nergal smiled. "You see, now I am making you think. You just said Hermione doubted. What is it exactly that she doubts?"

"Don't change the subject damnit! Tell me the truth!"

"Fine. I am merely the _thought_ of doubt that crossed her mind; she is the one that made the decision to act on it. I have no control over the choice of human beings. I gave them free will, they use it as they see fit," Nergal explained, effectively blowing the chance that Draco had to make himself feel a bit better.

"Then its my fault she went away," Draco said deflated.

"Sorry, but no. The credit on that one goes to, how did you say, 'Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb?' Yes that its. Those two," Nergal said.

"How is it their fault?" Draco asked.

"Because almost the exact same thing happened between Ishtar and I. Her brothers were very overprotective of her. They kept down there all of the time. I always had to sneak in to see her. When they found out I had gone down there, they got so angry with her. Ishtar actually stopped talking to me. I nearly died when a month passed without being able to see her," Nergal explained looking far off at a point.

"Do you see now how these two scenarios correlate? Harry and Ron had found her with you and got angry. Then she goes and practically betrays them, at least in her mind, and now she feels guilty," Nergal explained again almost if Draco were a child.

"Yeah I do see. Though let me tell you that I don't think its just coincidence that your past relates to what is happening to me now. Even so, thank you Nergal," Draco said looking through the plans once more.

"Don't thank me. Just go talk to her. She'll want to see you," he said fading away. As Draco was left alone, he began to think about what Nergal had just said. If she did feel that she betrayed the Village Idiots, then he should talk to her. She would need someone to vent out on. He was always there for her; he would always be. He made up his mind and walked to the door just as he heard-

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Draco looked at the door as though it had talked to him, and then looked around the room. This was very weird. How could the door be knocking at him? Was he hearing things?

KNOCK!

Draco shook his head and pushed all of those absurd ideas out of his head. Someone was at his door. Now all he had to do was open it. He reached out a shaky hand and opened the portrait door. There stood the woman of his thoughts and concerns and fantasies. She bit her lip and was looking down. Draco blinked once and then cleared his throat. After last night he had to admit that things were now awkward.

"Can I come in?" Hermione asked in a meek voice still not looking up. Draco nodded.

_Wasn't like me to fall in love  
That's just the way that I was_

"Yeah sure," he said moving aside to let her in. Hermione walked nervously in and then turned around to see him. She had awoken in this room countless times and never had she felt as self-conscious as she did now. Draco closed the door and ran a hand through his drying hair. He had awoken to her splendidness many mornings and never had he felt so nervous around her as he did now, even when she only had a skimpy nighty on.

"So…What brings you up here?" he said bouncing on the balls of his feet. Hermione looked down and then at him.

"Well I wanted to see how you are going along with the plans. Is everything fine? Do you need any assistance?" she asked sitting on his bed. Draco relaxed, though not much, and sighed.

"Everything is peachy-keen. I have yet to round up the prefects and why did you leave this morning?" Draco said hoping she didn't catch the last part.

She had.

She had to let the question sink in first before she comprehended what he had said. The sentence had quickly transitioned from a declarative statement to an interrogative one. Very sneaky. She blinked at him then set her eyes downcast, effectively blushing enough for him to see. He smiled. She looked so cute like that.

But now when I feel you holdin' me  
Something inside just tells me you've gotten to this heart of mine

"Well…I had to pre-p-pare for the b-b-ball and because I was afraid," Hermione said rubbing her arms as if she were cold. Draco smiled some more. He was no longer nervous, but thoroughly enjoying her nervousness. He took a step closer to her.

"And why were you afraid?" he asked taking another step. Hermione noticed his advancements, but chose not to look at him.

"B-because I didn't know w-what would happen now that we-"

"-Snogged?" Draco offered taking another step now right in front of her. Hermione's nervousness was increasing at incredible rates. Just _what_ was he doing?

"Yes- I mean no! I uh…I j-just thought t-that things w-would-"

"-Be awkward?" Draco offered again taking a hold of her hands and standing her up. Hermione did as implied, but refused to look up. The coloring of her cheeks now clearly evident to Draco at this proximity.

"I just didn't how to act around you anymore," Hermione said barely above a whisper. Draco smiled genuinely and put a finger under her chin to bring her shy brown eyes up to his quicksilver ones.

"Be yourself. That's the person I'm getting used to," Draco said softly.

"But Draco last night was-"

"-It was the beginning of something that I would like to pursue. With your permission of course," Draco said holding her just there within his arms. Hermione furrowed her brows.

"What are you saying? That you want to court me?" Hermione said astounded. Draco chuckled.

"Yeah. I want to court my own wife! Hermione think about it please," Draco asked.

"What do you want me to think about? Draco I don't know if-"

"Hermione look, we are in a marriage that we cannot get out of. I know for a fact that you as a woman and myself as a man have _needs, needs _that only a _man _and _wife_ can give each other. You can't go on the rest of your life as an _untouched_ woman. I know that I won't be able to live like that. I have self control, but I am not a saint," Draco mused.

_And now I know it's true 'cause darling I'm  
Darling I'm starting to find_

Hermione again blushed. She knew he was referring to consummation. _'I guess as a married couple we were going to have to talk about his sooner or later.' _She also knew that he was right. No matter how much self-control one had, _no one_ had that much. She couldn't live without having intimacy in her life. She had had it before and it was nice. The question was could she bring herself to _trust_ in Draco that much as to actually copulate?

She looked into his patient eyes and smiled.

"I will think about it I promise," she said sincerely. Draco grinned and hugged her tightly. She reciprocated and then let go, but as she did her face came into close proximity with his. Draco could smell her sweet scent and feel her soft silky hair. Gods this woman was enough to drive a man to an asylum if they couldn't ravish her every night.

Hermione swallowed thickly and allowed herself to be bold and lightly press her lips against his. He barely felt her lips; it was like the brush of angels' wings. Draco applied some pressure to her lips with his own and then pulled back.

_I'm getting used to you  
Ooh and I'm loving every single thing about you_

He didn't want to scare her away.

"Shall we get started?" Hermione asked in a daze of hormones.

"Yeah…I think we should," Draco let go of her and got the plans off the desk, "lets go."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had taken nearly four hours to finish the preparations for the ball that night. Hermione and Draco had been directing the Prefects to put what where and had also told them about the change in plans for that night. The Prefects had groaned, but had acquiesced on account of Hermione's death glare. Draco had been the one to give most of the decoration ideas for he was a pro at throwing legendary shindigs. Hermione had been busy on the opposite side of the Great Hall with the band that consisted of a local wizarding band.

Draco would sneak glances at Hermione and smile like a teenager who had his first girlfriend. That idea _of course_ was ridiculous. Draco had been known to date _and_ bed a few women; Hermione never paid attention to gossip and therefore did not know this _important_ fact. Hermione would do the same;sneak glances at him and smile like a girl who just got her first kiss.

_I'm getting used to you  
And I could never get used to living without you_

They had spent most of the afternoon that way. Looking at each other and trying to find ways to touch each other's hands or arms. The four hours had passed by quickly and Hermione soon found herself dashing towards Gryffindor Tower in hopes of Ginny having her costume. She found the Fat Lady and said the password (Monkey books) and sped inside to the girl's dormitory.

"Ginny! GINNY!" Hermione screamed as she made it to the redhead's door. Ginny opened up breathless and in a towel. Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Good Merlin Hermione! What is all this ruckus for?" Ginny asked with her hair dripping wet and tightening her towel around her chest. The irritated face changed as she noticed Hermione's urgency.

"Ginny I need the costume before Dr-Malfoy gets back to the dorm! I left downstairs in the Hall to finish up with preparations," Hermione said breathless.

"Yeah sure. It's in the closet next to my bed. It's the white one. Just let me finish up in the bathroom. You literally caught me with my pants down!" Ginny said toddling off to the washroom. Hermione quickly went to the closet door and opened it to find the white costume. She quickly got it and sped back to her dorm. To her luck Draco was yet to arrive, but he wouldn't be too long off.

She quickly went inside her room and locked the door. She hung the costume from the bar of her canopy bed. She quickly opened up the plastic covering and took a good look at it. She gasped. She recognized this dress from a muggle movie she saw: _Ever After._ Drew Barrymore had played Cinderella. She took out the dress and saw the fancy embroidery and sequence, which made it sparkle and shine. She noticed something else in the bag. _'It couldn't be.'_

_Didn't think that a love could mean that much  
But you've sure changed my mind with your touch_

Hermione took out the last of the contents, which were the beautiful wings that went along to the dress in the movie_. 'Ginny had worn this last year?'_ Hermione vaguely remembered not attending last year's ball due to studies. She closed her eyes and pictured what the actress had looked like in the dress. The hairstyle, the make up, the decorations all came back to her. She reopened her eyes and smiled.

She knew what she had to do.

Draco was dashing up to the dorm room. He only had a half-hour to get his costume on right. He cringed at the thought of it. His mother had sent it to him this past week for he did not have the time to go shopping for it. When he opened up he saw a _Prince Charming_ outfit. It was an olden style, maybe sixteenth century. He opened the door to the dorm, leaving Shatopher wagging his tail merrily, and found it empty. _'Hermione must be getting ready still. After all she did leave an hour early.'_ Draco entered his room and began to dress himself.

He finished dressing and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look half bad. He had left his hair freestyle for he lacked time to make it presentable. He put on his boots and then with one last look in the mirror, left his room. He found the common room empty again. He and Hermione had not decided on going together, but he had thought that they would at least walk there in unison.

"Hermione? Are you still in there?" he asked her door.

"Y-yes I believe I will be a little late! Please go on!" came her muffled response. Draco shook his head. If there was one constant about women that he had learned it's that they have to look _perfect_.

"Alright! See you in a few!" Draco said then leaving. Hermione was breathing rather deeply. She was too nervous to go out there. She had looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked rather good and was about to leave, but she remembered that Draco would be seeing her like this.

She waited in her bedroom a few minutes and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She did look rather stunning. She had made everything look the same as the actress. The dress was silver and lacy going off the shoulder; her hair was up wrapping around her head to make it look like a headband with her own hair. The golden dots on her forehead made it seem like she was wearing a small dangling necklace on it. She had glitter on her face with light make-up to bring out her tones.

The shoes she wore were the ones she would wear with the second dress for the masque. She looked at her clock and saw that ten minutes had passes. _'Now is a good time to go.'_ She took in a deep breath and stood and walked out. Her legs had taken her to the double doors of the Great Hall. She took in another deep breath and opened them.

_Never knew that my heart could need you so  
Now I know that these arms can't let you go_

As she walked into the throng of once partying people, eyes turned her way each pair showing their surprise. Not that Hermione was bad looking, but rarely did Hogwart's student body see their Resident Genius in such luscious clothes. Hermione had felt self-conscious before, she felt it now even more so. Through her self-paranoia she felt her lips curve to a smile. The fact that people werelooking at her (especially the men) meant that she did look rather stunning. She found a blatant shade of red among sea of brunette and blonde.

She made her way over to the female Weasley. She wanted to thank her for the beautiful costume. She found Ginny talking animatedly with a very good looking sixth year. Ginny's back was to Hermione so she tapped her effectively getting her to turn. Ginny turned with a polite smile.

"Oh, can I help…HERMIONE?" Ginny said astounded. Hermione looked around sheepishly while making a shushing noise.

"Yes Ginny! I wanted to thank you for the dress. I love it."

"You look…damn…you look like you just stepped out of a transformation machine. You look lovely."

"Thank you. Where is Ron? I thought he would be here with you," Hermione said looking around.

"He should be coming any minute. Luna had a problem with her costume," Ginny said with a smile.

"An-and Harry?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Over there by the punch bowl. Try to have tonight Hermione. Don't work too much. You look to good to for it," Ginny said sincerely.

"I'll try Gin, I'll try," Hermione said stepping away from her and making her way to the punch bowl. She wanted to talk to Harry. She needed to apologize or something, because this situation was driving her bonkers.

_No they wouldn't even try  
Cause I'm sure that you're the one that I  
Oh one that I need in my life_

Hermione made her way to the punch bowl in search of Harry. She desperately wanted to make amends with him. She had barely made it through yesterday with out breaking down. Maybe seeing him wouldn't be such a good idea then for she feared that just the mere sight of him would send her to tears. She took a deep breath and made her way to the punch bowl.

She saw Harry talking with Pansy as she chuckled and took a sip of her punch. Hermione took another deep breath and walked more quickly towards them. Out of nowhere a warm sensation began running up her arm. She looked over to her hand and saw her arm in another hand, a masculine tan hand. Before she had a chance to see the face of the groper, she was pulled against a warm hard chest. She felt a sense of familiarity overwhelm her. She had been in these arms before.

"Draco…" she said hardly audible.

The person tensed and then slid his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked softly in her ear. Hermione shivered and lowered her hand and tried to move his away from her waist, but it wouldn't budge.

"You are being a bit obvious to all of the people. Let me go," she said still grabbing at his hand.

"I like you right where you are. And by the way, you look beautiful," he said lowering his head some. Hermione stopped grabbing at his hand at his last comment and stood still. She turned slowly in his embrace and saw him in a Prince Charming outfit. _'Did Ginny fix this up?'_ Hermione blushed as she thought of how nice his muscled arms felt around her.

"Ah Mrs. Malfoy having naughty thoughts about your husband are you?" Draco said commenting at her blush.

Hermione looked up through hooded eyelashes. "Maybe," she said devilishly. Draco grinned at her and tightened his hold.

"There is one question that I have had on my mind since last night," Draco said as he brought her to a shadowed corner.

Hermione felt her heart palpitate harder. "Oh? And what might it be?" she said allowing herself to be cornered by him. Draco had her against one of the walls and took a finger and ran it down her face lightly.

"When would I get to touch those heavenly lips again?" he said leaning in and lightly kissing her neck. Hermione smiled at his touch. '_That same question has been on my mind as well…'_ She felt his arm bring her closer and smiled more broadly. Who knew that Hermione Granger would have this effect on Draco Malfoy? She would never have guessed that she would love the feeling of being pushed up against the wall and being ravished by a sexy blonde.

Of course with great power comes great responsibility. She had to be responsible with her new found abilities over Draco. So how about she practiced it now?

"Draco…Draco…" she murmured making it seem as though she was calling his name out in pleasure.

"Hmm?" was his response as his lips traveled up towards her mouth.

"Then answer to your question…." She said smiling.

"Mhmm?" he replied going slowly more upwards.

"The answer is… Until I feel like it," and with that she walked away towards the punch bowl where she found Ginny's friend. Little did Hermione know that a pair of green burning eyes had witnessed the rendezvous. Draco glared at her as she walked away and punched the stonewall. He had been so close to pure bliss. Now she was talking with some guy who-

Draco looked more closely at the man who was talking with his wife. His eyes narrowed in pure hatred and jealousy. How dare she talk with another man! What she was she seeking? '_His death obviously.'_ Draco then saw her smile at the piece of crap and take his hand. What for? _'No. She wouldn't. Not right in front of me.'_ Yet there she went with her hand in his out to the dance floor. Draco narrowed his eyes at again, but this time because he caught the coquette smile she sent him as she walked with the other man.

He began to make his way over to the _happy couple_ in hope of tearing that guy a new asshole.

_I'm getting used to you  
Ooh and I'm loving every single thing about you  
__And I could never get used toy living without you  
Ain't no living without loving you

* * *

_

**Yay another chappie done! Hermione is quite the little vixen in this one no? Why the sudden change in attitude? Hmmm….**

**Note One: The song was "I'm getting used to you,' by Selena**

**Note Two: I have officially graduated high school! SENIORS! 05!**

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Don't be a prude, review!**

**FlameWriter008**


	16. Their Masque

**Thank you all for your reviews I have enjoyed them all! I had to restart this chapter becuz my puter is f'd up…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 16: Their Masque**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry couldn't believe what he had witnessed. Here had been enjoying a conversation with Pansy about her training starting in the summer with the Chuddley Cannons, when he saw Hermione come into the Great Hall. He saw how beautiful she looked as she walked over to Ginny. He noticed that half of the male population at Hogwarts was following her with awe-filled eyes. As he looked around the many faces a sudden feeling of protectiveness came over him. He couldn't quite explain it. He felt as though Hermione should be kept from all of these eyes that were not worthy to look upon such a _goddess._ He felt that it was his obligation to shield her from this crazy world with all its barbaric customs and manners.

Then he saw her walk this way. Surely she had wanted to talk about the other night when he had been so callous to her. Truly he had not wanted to say those things to her, but the mere fact that she _tolerated_ Malfoy around her was enough to-

And there he was. Harry gripped his glass a little hard causing it to shatter in his hand. Pansy looked over to him with a creased brow.

"Harry you look upset. What's wrong?" she asked handing him a napkin. Harry shook his head.

"Its nothing. I'm going to get another drink ok. I'll be back," with that he took off towards the punch bowl as he saw Draco lead Hermione towards a shady area where they couldn't be seen. Well, by anyone else that it. Harry proceeded to grab another glass and _slowly_ poured himself some punch. He used his peripheral to see what actions were transpiring between them. Suddenly his head snapped up to see them.

Draco was saying something to Hermione and she smiled. Harry's blood boiled at their proximity. _'No one is to touch her. She was better off down there…'_ Harry kept looking on as she was cornered and then…Harry's eyes narrowed. The need to break Malfoy's head was increasing with fury. It looked as though he and Hermione were fully groping. Hermione was always so innocent and naïve for she didn't know any better. Suddenly he saw Hermione pull away from Draco and walk away. "_Good girl!'_ She began walking towards the punch bowl.

Harry quickly rushed back to Pansy's side and feigned conversation with her as he kept an eye on Hermione. He would have to tell Ron later. He knew that Ron also cared for Hermione as a sister so this was _definitely _something he should know. Harry gave a quick glance back to Malfoy. He saw how furious he looked as well as _hot and bothered._ Though Harry knew how that felt, he rather thought it fitting for Malfoy to feel that way. _'Serves him right for touching something he is not worthy of.'_

The dance continued on as Harry kept on eye on Hermione still fully aware that Malfoy was not too far behind. Out of nowhere Ginny popped up.

"Hey Harry! I thought I would get a dance with you before the sixth years have to go," Ginny said with a smile.

"That's a great idea Gin except wouldn't that be rude to the bloke next to you?" Harry said with a quirked eyebrow. Ginny looked over her shoulder and mouthed 'Oh!'

"Sorry. Harry this is John, John this is-"

"There's no need to introduce Harry Potter when the whole world knows him Gin," interjected a deep voice. He held out his hand and Harry took it, checking to see if there was something shady about him. All he saw were deep brown eyes, chiseled features and, a tall frame. _'A better match for Herm.'_ Suddenly Harry grinned maliciously.

"You know John I really would love to dance with Gin. Why don't you go see to my friend Hermione? She is standing next to the punch bowl," Harry said pointing her out.

John looked over and smiled. "Yeah she came up to Ginny to thank her for something. Yeah I think I will go talk to her," he said making his way towards the Cinderella.

Harry took Ginny to the dance floor leaving Pansy to talk to her other friends.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione stood by the punch bowl watching all of the happy couples dance away. She wore a smile on her face at what she had just done. Who knew that Hermione Granger could have that power over Draco Malfoy? She remembered how he had been left expecting more.

Though she had also wanted more, she didn't know if this was the right thing to do. Granted she was married to the git, but that didn't mean that she had actually acknowledged the fact. She was still in somewhat of a denial about their whole situation. She wanted to push the thought completely out of her mind, yet somewhere beneath it all she was happy.

She felt giddy, as do girls when they first start a romantic relationship. She loved the fact that Draco would kiss her and make her feel alive-

"Hello Hermione," a deep voice said breaking her thoughts. Hermione looked up to see a very familiar face.

"Hello…uh I met you earlier didn't I?" Hermione said pensively. John chuckled. At least she remembered that she had met him. That's a start.

"Yeah I was with Ginny earlier. I'm John," he said taking her hand and giving her a kiss on it. Hermione blushed.

"Nice to meet you," she said taking her hand back. She was fully aware that Draco had not stopped watching her since she left him.

"So it seems I have been abandoned. Ginny wanted to dance with Harry and I was left _all alone,_" he said suggestively. Hermione looked to that dance floor and sure enough there they were dancing.

"Yes well I need to guard the punch bowl in case…anything happens," she said lamely. John chuckled again his throaty laugh sending a smile to Hermione's face.

"I relieve you of your guardianship. Now I am need of a guardian seeing as how I was left alone. Would you care to fill in that position?" he said offering his hand to her. Hermione blushed again and bit her lip. _He wouldn't mind if I danced just one dance.'_ Hermione smiled and took the offered hand. She dared a look towards Draco and saw him glare at her. She sent him a seductive smile only earning a harder glare.

As she made her way to the dance floor she found herself being spun outward then brought back into John's arms. Hermione looked up at him with awe and adjusted herself within his arms. She now felt herself very small in his muscular frame. She wondered how he had gotten this way. She looked up at his face and saw his deep brown eyes that could drown her, his sculpted features that seem to make him look _too good_, and his pink healthy lips.

"You dance heavenly. Where did you learn?" he asked spinning her and bringing her back to him.

"I had to learn from an instructor because I came out at a wedding. You dance pretty well too. So what's your excuse?" she said brining her arms around his neck.

"Its purely genetic. I danced with my mother at some party. She said I danced like an angel. Turns out that my parents were professional dancers for Wizard's Leggy Talents Community. They brought home a trophy every time," John said proudly with a grin.

"So I learned and you got it from your parents. It seems that I have the upper brain power. What else do you know how to dance?"

"There's salsa, waltz obviously, and the 'forbidden dance' the lambada," he said making his grip a little snugger. Hermione noticed this, as did Draco. He had seen Potter point Hermione out to that ass. He had set this up and now there was Hermione getting _cuddly_ with that ass. Maybe it was time he paid the dancing couple a visit….

Harry saw how well Hermione was getting along with John. He smiled at his own genius. John was a Gryffindor, a friend of a trusted friend, and now maybe the new beau of his best friend.

John and Hermione kept dancing for a while. Hermione had let her head rest on his chest hearing his heart beat. He had told her that he had early admission the Wizard's University of Medicine. Imagine that! A sixth year with early admission to a university Hermione hadn't even applied to one yet! She felt herself smiling oddly at the fact that someone else, _besides_ her cared so much for school work. She found this fact intriguing and somewhat...sexy.

She felt his head lower so that she could feel his warm breath on her neck. It sent shivers down her spine, which John probably noticed. He nuzzled her ear some.

"I haven't said so yet, but you look beautiful tonight. Why no date?" he whispered to her. Hermione blushed furiously. She adjusted her head so that her mouth was to his ear and vice versa.

"Mr John I am _married _woman! I can't very well go on dates now can I?" she said seductively. John held her closer.

"I would gladly fill in the position of _home wrecker_ just to kiss you," he said huskily. Hermione felt him part some and then slip a finger under her chin. Her cheeks remained rosy at the blatant implication he had made. So he fancied her did he? She became aware of his face coming closer to her own. _'Hermione you shouldn't be doing this…'_ Just as Hermione was about to reach his lips, a light tap was felt on her shoulder. Hermione turned to see…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco was now absolutely furious. That conniving asshole had blatantly set Hermione up with that despicable arse. Draco could hardly contain his anger as he brushed along people, or judging by the look on their faces, _tackled_ them down. He was in a frenzy to get to Hermione. He had seen that look of _expectation_ on that _ass._ _'I'll never get tired of calling him that.'_ He had seen Hermione rest her head on his chest. He had seen the way he seemed to completely _dazzle_ her with just his smile.

He'd be damned if he lost his _wife_ to that arrogant **ass.**

He continued to make his way through the groping couples dancing on the floor when he beheld a sight that made his veins pop. There was Hermione about to…about to _osculate _with that ass in public. Not only that, but right in _front of him._ Did she not see him there? Did she not know that he was watching her, that he would never take his eyes off of her? _'Judging by the looks of things now…No.'_ Draco clenched his jaw and his eyes were narrowed and alight with gray flames.

He neared the pair just as Hermione was about to seal her lips with his. _'Just you wait…'_

He tapped her shoulder effectively getting her to turn. The look of shock on Hermione's face was about enough to put a smile on his face. _Almost._ Hermione sputtered and kept closing and opening her mouth. What was he doing here? She was in a frenzy _again._ She had been about to kiss John in public...in front of Draco! Of all the things she was doing, she had failed to realize that the over jealous blond was watching. Of course she had wanted to play the vixen, but she didn't know that it was going to get this far.

"I was wondering if I could cut in?" Draco said smiling widely at the pair. John returned the smile and Hermione just blushed.

"Well we were in the middle of a rather personal moment. If you could come back maybe..._next week_ then maybe we can work something out," John said noticing Hermione taking a step away from him. Draco glared ice daggers at John, but smiled politely.

"I believe that I was asking Hermione not pompous asses. Then again you couldn't really tell the difference now could you? Not that I blame you," Draco said stepping closer to Hermione. Hermione looked over to John and smiled sheepishly.

"John you remember that husband I told you about? Well John I would like you to meet my husband, Draco Malfoy," Hermione said motioning her arm to Draco. Draco smiled with pride as he put an arm around Hermione. John daringly took her hand and kissed it. Then he looked up at her and said in a low voice.

"Remember what I said to you Hermione. I wouldn't mind filling in that position just as long I can have you," he sent her a seductive smile and then walked away. Hermione inhaled deeply and turned her attention back to- a very calm looking Draco. He was clenching his jaw as he looked down at her and grabbed her hand. He practically dragged her more towards the center of the dance floor and pulled her to him harshly. She didn't know what scared her more, his strength or his calmness.

"Draco please! You're scaring me!" she said in a calm though quaky tone, adjusting herself to him. He kept a cool facade and brought her closer to him, his grip never faltering and quite vice.

"I think you can hack it. After all, you did go looking for this," Draco said turning her and bringing her back to him.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said innocently as she kept up with Draco. Even though John was talented, Draco was right up there with him.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean. You wanted to be a little vixen and did everything deliberately. You wanted this reaction, but I am guessing by the shocked look on your face earlier, you didn't expect for this to go so far. You really didn't expect to go _snogging_ that shit," Draco said still quite calm only unnerving her more. Yet he had a point. She had not expected to go about almost kissing John, but she had. All she had wanted to do was to test the waters between her and Draco. And here he was jealous, even though he adorned a face of coolness reproaching her about her actions.

"And what if I had snogged him? Why in Merlin's name would you care?" she asked daringly inching her face towards hers.

He neared his face to hers so that there lips were an inch apart. "I'm your husband. You are bound to me by law and come next June when the Elemental Matrimony takes place, I will own you," he said slowly and dangerously adding three words, "_mind...body...and soul."_

Hermione saw the seriousness in his eyes and knew that she should know jest with him at a moment like this, but yet something overwhelmed her and took her over making her want to provoke him that much more.

"You forget that is a choice I have to acquiesce to and right now your chances of me saying those two fate-sealing words is shit to none," she said low and dangerously as well.

DING! DING! DING!

Hermione broke apart from him as she heard the bells signaling the end of the first half of the ball. She made a bee line for the double doors and made her way to her dorm. She didn't know what to make of the situation that had just arisen. Truly she did not want to go back down and face him. She didn't want to see him down there with the same distant facade and indifferent tone he was sharing with her now. '_Yet remember that it's a masque. He has to try to find you.'_ Hermione smiled at the little fact that came to her just now.

She would have to alter her appearance somewhat. She wanted to make Draco go through absolute _hell_ in order to find her. She would make damn sure of that. She knew Draco was not an idiot therefore he would have some tricks of his own, but she would have to be smart about this. She emerged within the dorm and made her way to her room. She opened the armoire and took out her lavender colored dress. She needed to be prepared for whatever Draco might pull tonight. She wanted nothing more than to make him _squirm._

"But you can't. Not if I don't want you to," said Ishtar suddenly appearing in the mirror before Hermione. Hermione smirked at her.

"You may share my body, but my brain is a different matter. You can't take over my body simply because you won't allow it," she said taking her shoes off. Ishtar walked out of the mirror and stood before Hermione.

"I cannot allow you to threaten something that has taken us years to prepare. I have waited to long Hermione. I won't have it all thrown away simply due to your capriciousness."

Hermione took off her costume and looked at Ishtar with a quizzical look. "And what pre tell have you worked so hard at accomplishing? You have yet to tell me anything important having to do with me and Draco," she said putting on her lavender dress for the masque.

"Haven't I?" Ishtar said mysteriously. Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked at her. She knew what she meant, though that is something she had no desires to address. She knew she was in complete denial about her situation with Draco and Merlin curse her, she wanted it to stay that way.

"You know you wanted to say something when Draco said he would own you _'mind, body, and **soul,**_'" Ishtar said walking behind Hermione and tying her dress. Hermione closed her eyes and remembered when he had spoken those words to her. Of course she wanted to say something. She wanted to yell it from the mountain tops. She wanted to feel him with her all of the time. She wanted to hear him say, '_I am yours forever. We transcend time and so does our love.'_ Yet something within her was doubtful. Hermione added the finishing touches to her attire and grabbed her wand.

"Ishtar you know what I feel so you know the answer to that question. But its not that easy," she said pointing her wand at her hair and muttering a spell. Suddenly her hair had a nice blond look to it.

"You don't know what you are missing," Ishtar said sitting on the bed with a coy smile, "the connection between soul mates has many _pleasures_ that you should experience."

Hermione sent a half glare her way and then blushed. "And I'll get to know them...when the time comes," she said putting on her mask and leaving.

Ishtar smiled. "It will be sooner than you think."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco glared hard at everyone and everything that was in front of him. The thought of Hermione with another man got his blood stirring, but actually _seeing _it! He thought he was about to kill some at the sight of her dancing and _laughing_ with another. How dare she provoke him right there in public? At first it just started out with her teasing him, then she was just asking for a blood bath. He pushed his way through the people and made his way to his dorm. He reached Shatopher and gave him the password. He emerged into the common room, which was completely quiet.

"Hermione?" he asked loudly. No response. She had left.

He walked on to his dorm and began to dress into his tux. He couldn't _wait _until he got her in the masque. He knew exactly who she was so therefore she would try to evade him, she had maybe even changed her appearance. He would do the same. He looked in the mirror and knew that his hair would be a dead give-away.

He grabbed his wand and pointed it at his head. Being a brunette would be a new experience for him. He admired himself and his hair for he had left it loose and smiled. He looked good as anything and in anything. He walked determinedly out of his dorm and to the Great Hall. He put on his mask and walked inside. Many of the seventh years were arriving. The Great Hall had taken on a different appearance. It was not Halloween themed anymore, but rather stylish with banners and floating candles. There was a rather dim lighting and the mood was mysterious.

Nice fit.

He walked over to the desert table, vigilly watching the people who came through the door hoping to see Hermione. In the middle of chewing a pumpkin pastry, Albus walked to him.

"Though you have changed your hair color, I can still tell it is you," he said with a chuckle.

Draco coughed and looked at him weirdly. "Then I have failed in my pursuit to sway people with my disguise. What can I help with Albus?" Draco said with a courteous smile.

"I was just reminding you of your task after the ball. Make sure you collect all of the diaries. For you and Miss Granger though, I shall grade those personally," he said stroking his beard.

"Yes Albus, sure thing. Have fun at the party."

"Ditto."

Dumbledore walked away and Draco noticed that most of the Hall was now full. He growled in anger at the old coot and silently cursed him his testicles to freeze and fall off. He saw the aging Headmaster make his way to the podium.

"Seventh years you are now all present and as such I would like to inform you that you are deliver your diaries to the Assistant for grading at the end of the ball. Have fun!" he said walking back down and striking up a conversation with a teacher.

'_So everyone is here eh?'_ Draco looked around and to his chagrin did not find Hermione. She seemed to be a bit more elusive than anticipated. He walked around the room until he found a sight that _absolutely _took his breath away. There talking with Dean Thomas was the most beautiful woman him and his loins had ever seen. She stood there looking regal in her lavender dress with some of her cleavage showing. It was modest enough to keep you guessing, but revealing enough to make your pants tent. Her hair was blond and curly swaying in some breeze that didn't exist. Her laugh could be heard to his ears causing his arousal to increase.

He made his way over to her. Too late.

She was now dancing with some prat who was asking her questions. He condemned that man to a thousand deaths for stealing his opportunity of talking with her. He looked at her feet as she danced with- _Hold the phone._... He took a harder and closer look at her shoes. _'They look awfully familiar...Where have I seen those before?' _Then it clicked like Dorothy's shoes. Hermione had worn those earlier '_Here is her big flaw.'_

So she wanted to hide from him eh?

He had to admit that had it not been for the stroke of luck in discovering her shoes, then he wouldn't have guessed it was her. She had gotten the same idea as him to change hair color. Obviously though they went in different direction with what her changing into a blonde and him a brunette. He saw the way she danced with grace and the way her dress clung her slightly as a second skin. He noticed that her skin seemed a bit radiant. It looked as though it was taunting him to go and run his hands across it..._if he dared._

He smiled and waited patiently until the first song ended. He saw the bloke leave and kiss her hand in dismissal. Obviously he had found that Hermione was not his 'wife' and had gone in search elsewhere. Good for him. She stood there alone looking around for another guy to ask her to dance. He knew better. It _looked_ as though she was standing there waiting for another to ask her, but she knew that she was trying to spot him. He had beaten her to the punch.

He made his way to her and stood behind her. She continued to look around unaware of his presence until his spoke.

"You know you are quite the beautiful blonde," he said softly though not touching her or whispering right in her ear. He wanted to be careful not to give any clues as to who he was. He saw her turn and smile at him. He returned it and took her hand _like every other man_ and kissed it gently.

"Thank you. And who might you be?" she asked shyly. Draco quirked a brow. Why the sudden coy act?

"Well why don't you tell me seeing as how if I am your spouse you should already know who I am," he said taking her into his arms and commencing a dance with her. Hermione shook her head and smiled. She looked at his eyes and suddenly wished that he was Draco. She was suddenly feeling as though what she had told Ishtar about Fate was total bullocks. She wanted to feel him again...

Hermione's face took on a not of somberness. She knew that it couldn't possibly be him. "I know that you are not him, because I miss him. When he's around I feel complete. I guess you could say that I have radar on him," she said half heartedly. She was suddenly no longer in the mood for dancing with this guy. She regretted ever having talked with John, for getting Draco upset, and for changing her hair color. All she wanted right now was to be safe in his arms. To have a repeat of the other night...

Draco tried to hide his surprise at her words. He couldn't believe that she actually missed him. She was openly admitting it and she genuinely seemed to have a tone of sadness. As he looked down to her face he saw her eyes searching the crowd for him. Little did she know...

"Maby you can find him, but for tonight he's just giving you a challenge."

"No he's just being a git. You have no idea what I did to him earlier. He's the type to jump the gun, just plain overreact, but you on the other hand," she said. Sometime during their dance she had realized just why exactly she was feeling nostalgic towards Draco and why was it exactly that her senses of familiarity were flaring. His arms and only his could make her feel like so. Draco didn't like the way she was expressing herself to who she thought was a stranger. What was with her and being..._seductive?_ She probably didn't know that she was being so, but he was a guy and as such he could tell.

"I on the other hand what?" he said more angrier than he would have liked. Hermione was about to open her mouth to retort, but a voice held her from doing so.

'_Remember what I have said Hermione...I won't let you ruin our chance to rectify things.' _Without both of them noticing, Hermione's ring have a twinkling wink and suddenly she was not able to control her body. Hermione tried repeatedly to say something or to move, but obviously Ishtar had other ideas...Suddenly there was a feeling so overwhelming within her. She flet the most enormous sensation of _completion_ and wondered why. Then her voice floated out of her mouth like some sort of whimsical sound. It was airy, but also desperate.

"_Nergal_..." she said breathlessly effectively getting Draco to stop dancing and look at Hermione with wide eyes.

**Yup that is people.**

**This chapter in my opinion sucked, I had envisioned something better but for some reason it just didn't click.**

**Don't be a prude. Review.**

**FlameWriter008**


	17. They Know Another

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Christian Bale, Brad Pitt, Sean Patrick Flannery, Cillian Murphy (scarecrow in Batman), and of course Tom Felton who are all in the basement awaiting their Mistress . . . MWHahahahah!**

**Chapter 17: They Know Another**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The only thing going through both of their heads was: What had she just said? Hermione was stock still and in utter astonishment. She could not conceive of what her mouth had just spoke and _against her will._ Damn that Ishtar for possessing her body! She had started a chain of cataclysmic reactions that Hermione knew there was no bullshiting out of. Ishtar had known exactly what she was doing by making Hermione say just that one word. Nergal's name was enough to earn that widened eyed, and shocked look on Draco's face. And Hermione knew that there was no getting of out him wanting an explanation.

Damn right he wanted an explanation. Draco wanted to know just _why_ exactly had his _wife_ said a name that only he was to know. How did she know about him? Suddenly all of these questions were popping up in his head making him doubt as to whether Hermione had known about him all of this time. He stood there holding her, not moving to the playing music. He didn't know how to ask the question that was burning his mouth in order to get out. His gaze became harder and more _horrified_ if anything.

"How . . . " he said softly, though his tone was harsh. Hermione looked down as his grip on her waist became tighter. What could she say that would justify anything? How could she even start this conversation that she knew was pending between them? She simply lacked the courage to do anything. She felt her eyes start to sting. _'No damnit! Not here in front of him.'_ Draco saw her eyes begin to water, but compassion and sympathy were simply out of the question at this present moment. The need to know the answer to the question grew and became obvious with his hands traveling to her shoulders and squeezing them. Hermione closed her eyes tightly and let out a hiss.

"Draco don't make a scene. Please if you want to talk about this let's not do it here. _Please_," she said the last plead desperately almost urgently. Draco swept the room with his eyes, his hands still on her shoulders and aside from the fact that he didn't want to move an _inch_ until she answered him, she was right. This was certainly not the place for a confrontation. His eyes looked angrily back down at her as if he really was looking at her like a mudblood. She resisted the urge to cringe at his gaze

"Fine. Come with me," he said callously, though not really giving her the option to follow for he still had a rather good grip on her. Hermione did as told and tried to keep her face neutral as she made her way through the crowd. People around her were enjoying themselves, dancing and laughing with their friends while she made her way to dance with the Devil in the pale moon light. (_I'll give my new character your last name if you know the title of the movie where this line came from!)_

Draco knew that it was not a good thing to give away their current disposition so he made his way through the throng as if he was in great need of a loo. He held on tightly to Hermione for he knew that she genuinely did not want to have their pending conversation. Well to bad for her. His need to know the response to her slip was consuming him and burning the gray matter in his head. Whether or not she was in the mood to respond was not the point. She was _going_ to respond or heaven help her.

Once they were out of the Great Hall he led her to the Transfiguration classroom as it was now empty of eager learners. He shut the door loudly behind him letting Hermione know that he was livid and rather appalled. She had gotten the message. She knew that he would be scandalized, but he also seemed angry and the look in his eyes made it evident. She had never been around Draco when he was sincerely angry so this was new territory to her and she was without a map.

"Before I even answer your question, just tell me why in Merlin's name are you so irate?" Hermione said pulling her hand out of his bruising grasp. Draco's nostrils flared.

"I am angry because I don't think you know the implications of that name. For you to know it is something _very_ uncalled for," Draco said still in his rather calm anger. He stepped toward her, but only managed to get her to back away.

"Well then let me start by saying that I don't think that me knowing that name should come as a shocker. I've _known_ that you know about Nergal. What I am wondering at the moment is whether or not you know about Ishtar?" Hermione said finally bumping into a desk. Draco looked at her pensively. Yeah he knew about her, but how did she? This was making now sense and a lot of sense

at the same time. Nergal had mentioned Ishtar a few times. Usually just to make a connection between a problem he was having with Hermione and problems Nergal had been through with Ishtar. _'Yet most of the situations I've had with Hermione have so similar to his. Coincidence?'_

"Yes I know about Ishtar. She's Nergal's sweetie. My question wasn't whether or not you knew about Ishtar, it was how did you know about them _at all?_ Because let me tell you, to my knowledge Nergal hasn't said anything to you."

"True. But he is only person out of the pair," Hermione said sitting on the table part of the desk.

"You mean Ishtar contacted you? _How?_" Draco asked with scrutiny.

"In whatever _dreams_ may come."

"Cut the cryptic talk will you? I am in no mood for jokes." Hermione sighed audibly causing Draco to glare and then spoke.

"I sometimes dream about her, but she's the one who initiates them. Though usually when that happens she is in ghost form."

"So is Nergal," Draco said thinking. Was is coincidence that these two lost loves were communicating through them? He knew from experience that in the magical world there was no coincidences.

"Seems like our to friendly ghosts have an agenda," Hermione said catching on to Draco's train of thought. She had begun getting suspicious of Ishtar right around the time she first met her. She had told Hermione that Draco was soul mate, but why? Had Draco known as long as she did?

"Yes they do, but why? It makes sense that some ghosts would act through humans as a vessel, but you are changing the subject. How did you know about them at all?" Draco asked also taking seat on a desk.

"Ishtar contacted me in a dream the first time I met her. She met with me in a place where she and Nergal used to meet. Then she told me a many array of _interesting_ things," Hermione said chuckling at the last part derisively. Draco quirked a brow. Maybe she knew something he didn't and judging by her tone Hermione was obviously still getting used to the information.

Hermione bit her lip after her last statement. She had not wanted to tell him that Ishtar had confessed to her certain things. She was in no mood to be interrogated and especially on this subject. If she knew Draco he would want a full report with footnotes on this.

Draco looked at Hermione intensely as her face showed regret. That last tidbit was useful for him since now he could ask her what she knew that he didn't. Merlin knew that he didn't want to end this badly with her, but the topic in question was a rather large one to just be left unsettled.

"Hermione...you know what I am about to ask, so out with it," Draco said standing and walking to her. Hermione shifted uncomfortably. He was getting too close for comfort.

"I have no idea what you mean," she said not looking at him.

"Don't play coy. Tell me what Ishtar told you."

Hermione swallowed her sudden nervousness and looked Draco in the eyes. If they were going to talk about this then she was determined to hold her ground and talk like an adult.

"She said that you and I are soul mates."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry walked out into the corridor in search of Hermione. If that guy had thought that their little getaway was subtle, the man needs to read the definition of it. He had seen how quickly that bloke had wanted to go. He had also seen the horror struck face on Hermione. How could he in Merlin's name tell that it was she with her hair changed? Easily. It had been the same way Draco had spotted her, though Harry didn't know that. Harry looked from left to right to no avail. He was indeed worried. Hermione had been hauled off with a complete stranger. What did that bloke have in mind with her?

Harry turned at a slight panting noise behind him. Ron was bent over with his hands on his knees trying to recapture his evading air. Once he was recuperated he stood straight again and saw looked at Harry with concern. It was not concern for Harry though. Ron had seen Harry rush after the couple and wondered why he was following them so urgently. Then he deduced that only one woman could make Harry run hurdles as well as himself, Hermione. He had seen the blonde and brunette that ran out of the Hall and had not thought much of it. After a split second when he saw Harry jog after the couple, Ron knew something was wrong.

"What are you doing out here?" Ron asked still slightly breathless. Harry swept his eyes around the corridor again.

"Some guy got to Hermione. I saw her being hauled off with that bastard."

"What makes you think it was Hermione? I saw the couple that left, and the girl was blonde. Hermione is not-" Ron cut himself off as he thought. The ball was a masque so use of decor in one's wardrobe was ok. So could Hermione have altered her appearance to give Draco a more difficult task of finding her? He knew it had to be true for Ron himself had donned a top hat to give his 'spouse' more of a task.

"Ah, I see now. She _could _have changed her hair, but even then its only a guess Harry. We still don't know if it was her," Ron said logically. Harry walked towards the opposite way of the Transfiguration classroom with Ron at his toe.

"Her shoes Ron. She was wearing the same shoes at the Costume portion of the ball. I spotted her and I wanted to say hello, but then that bastard started to dance with her," Harry said stopping at the statue of a lion.

"So what if she was dancing Harry. It's a _ball_ its what you do at these things."

"You didn't see her face Ron. After about a few minutes of dancing with that bloke she seemed shocked. Then he goes and practically drags her from the Hall," Harry said feeling the commencement of anger within him. Ron was also growing angry, but concern outweighed it.

"Did you see where they went?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head in disappointment.

"Ron we have to find her. After what happened with that...**asshole** last summer, I don't want Hermione to be alone with any guy," Harry said softly.

"Harry don't you think that guy was Malfoy? I mean that look of shock could mean that she had found him," Ron said leaning against the lion. The lion roared loudly effectively getting Ron to shriek and fall to the side.

"That could have been it. If it was him, then it just makes it worse," Harry said harshly. He didn't want to think about Hermione alone in a room with Captain Peroxide. Their little display earlier this evening had earned Hermione Harry's distrust. This was not a fact that he liked, but she had been _eager_ to be with him, even he couldn't deny that.

Ron got up off the floor and decided to take the conversation a different route. The day they had confronted Hermione in her dorm, Harry had said very many bad things. He had even called Hermione a mudblood. Ron had been there for the aftermath of that word. Hermione had been distraught and he couldn't stand it.

"Mate...? I need to talk to you about something," Ron said dusting himself off. Harry looked at him with a face of surprise.

"You want to talk now? When we need to find Hermione?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Its exactly about her that I need to talk to you. Mate, its about the other night."

"What night?" Harry said finding the lion rather interesting. Ron sighed. He knew how pig-headed Harry could get, and this was going to be one of those times.

"You know what night Harry. Don't you think you were a bit rash?" Ron asked worriedly. Harry looked at Ron and ran a hand through his hair.

"I knew what I was saying Ron. I knew what those words, or _word,_ would mean to Hermione if I said it," Harry said leaning against the wall.

"Then you shouldn't have said them at all. I was there Harry, I was there with her after you called her that foul word. Don't you think you took things a bit too far?" Ron said exasperated.

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't absolutely necessary Ron!" Harry shouted. He had been welling up with guilt over the weekend for what he had said to her. He was hoping that maybe with his words she would heed him and leave Malfoy.

"What are you saying Harry? That you called her a mudblood deliberately?" Ron said sounding more accusatory than he wanted. Harry picked up on his tone and frowned.

"She's my friend Ron. I grew up without a family for Merlin's sake! You and Hermione are the closest I am going to get to family. I would do anything to protect you both, _anything_," Harry said the last part softly as if his voice died in this throat. Ron looked at Harry trying to comprehend what he was saying. Ron had many siblings and he would anything to keep them out of harm's way as well. To this, Ron could understand completely.

"I understand that Harry. Coming from a large family, trust me I understand. The trouble is that Hermione doesn't. You need to talk to her mate. You need to tell her exactly what you just told me. She thinks the worst of herself right now, and the worst of you," Ron said crossing his arms over his chest. Something in Harry's chest constricted at the last comment Ron said. He had not thought exactly of what Hermione would think of him. To know that she felt even an ounce of dislike towards him made his heart ache.

"I love her like a sister Ron. I was only doing what I thought was right. I didn't mean to... I didn't want her to feel like she was less than dirt," Harry said with a tone full of regret. He really did meant it.

"You should have seen her mate. She was pouring her eyes out. Harry...?" Ron asked timidly. This next question was not going to be an easy one to ask or answer.

"Yeah mate?"

"Did you mean to hit Hermione? Was that also deliberate?" Ron asked in a neutral form. Harry stood straight and tilted his head back in thought. Truthfully that slap had not been part of the plan. All he had wanted to do was to make Hermione _think_ that she had lost a friend ergo giving her guilt and hopefully she would have backed away from that slippery snake. He had not intended on hitting his friend.

"It was in the heat of the moment Ron. I had planned what I was going to say, but I got caught up in the act," Harry said not looking at Ron. Harry felt ashamed for that slap. Hermione did not deserve that. Not from him or anyone.

Ron looked at Harry with angry eyes. He did not understand why Harry called her a mudblood, but he knew that Harry did not mean it, but Harry had _slapped her._ 'In the heat of the moment' was just another way to say that he had intentions of doing so and could not control himself.

"You bastard. 'In the heat of the moment' is no excuse! You wanted to slap her way before we even started talking to her. The moment you saw her come out of Malfoy's room, you felt that rush of violence. Don't try to bullshit me Harry, I know you. You always do things 'out of the heat of moment' that's been your excuse for too long now," Ron said harshly and accusatory. He felt the need to punch him, to make him feel what Hermione had felt that night.

Ron walked closer to Harry and grabbed him by the collar and brought him closer to his face. "You have no idea how much I want to make you feel what Hermione endured that night, but I _have_ self-control. Something of which you don't know the meaning of," Ron said looking at Harry right in the eyes. Harry brushed Ron's hands off of him and dusted himself off.

"That may be, but it doesn't change the fact that what I saw tonight could be the beginning of a catastrophic relationship," Harry said mockingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Hermione in Malfoy's arms snogging earlier at the Costume ball. I saw with my own eyes. You say I have no self-control Ron, trust me when I say that I was the definition of abstinence at that moment," Harry said looking far off angrily. Ron thought about what Harry told him and about what he saw earlier. Could it be that Harry's little plan did just the opposite of what he had expected it to do?

"You may have the blame for that Harry," Ron said absent-mindedly. Harry's eyes snapped to Ron.

"What are you saying? How could that be my fault?"

"Think about it Harry. She was distraught after your little display of dramatics. Could it be that she sought solace with Malfoy?" Ron said logically. Harry's eyes glazed over with disbelief. Could he have done that without intending so?

"No Ron. She knows better than that. You know she does."

"Yeah," said Ron nodding, "I do. But it doesn't change that fact that she could have faltered in judgement."

"We are basing this theory on 'ifs' Ron. Hermione is intelligent and resourceful, more than us even. She wouldn't do such a reckless thing," Harry said more to himself.

"As clever as she is Harry, that didn't save her from last summer," Ron said softly.

"Which is exactly why I was trying to give her guilt Ron. I thought that if maybe she thought that she had lost a friend because of that git, that she would drop him like a bad habit. I was trying to save her from a repeat of that horrible summer," Harry said tiredly.

"I know you were mate. I just think that you went the wrong way about it. No matter now, what's done is done. The only thing I can do is help you. Help you protect her," Ron said with a grin. Harry grinned at him as well.

"Your not angry with me?"

"I think that what you did was stupid, but nah I am not. Just promise me that you will talk to her mate. She needs that," Ron said pulling Harry away from the wall and into a manly hug.

"Sure thing mate, sure thing. Let's get back to the ball. I am sure that if Hermione is with Malfoy then they'll need to come back to collect our diaries."

"Yeah and Luna must be in a frenzy by now."

"Ditto," Harry said walking back into the Great Hall.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco looked at Hermione as if she had grown another head. Of course he knew this little fact, but to hear _her_ say it was something else. He felt some relief at the fact that she knew. It made it a bit easier to talk about. How much had Ishtar told her?

"How long have you known?" Draco asked quietly. Hermione bit her lip.

"About a month or so. Why?" she said crossing her arms over her chest. It seemed very chilly in the room all of a sudden and the lack of fabric was not helping.

"I've only known for about a week. Why would they want you to know about that _little _important fact before me?" Draco said speaking logically.

"I really don't know. Maybe they needed me to figure something out, something only I know." Hermione felt a headache begin to happen and wanted to leave rather badly. She put her hands to the sides of her head and massaged her temples. Draco noticed and sighed. He too was feeling a bit stressed.

"Alright. Let's go with that theory then. Why would they tell us about our..._connection_? I mean, there has to be more than just us being soul mates. They have reasons other than that one to be in our lives," Draco said sitting again on a desk. Hermione shivered again from the cold and sent a glare in Draco's direction.

"I don't know why they made contact with us. All I know is that I wish they hadn't," Hermione said angrily and shivering.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that ever since I married you nothing but weird crap has been happening to me, to us. I just want it to stop. And what am I even saying I didn't really even marry you. That would imply that I would have had to have been _willing_," she said getting up and walking towards Draco. Draco set a scowl on his face and stood again.

"How is any of this my fault? If you want a culprit blame it on the Old Fart running this hellhole," Draco said angrily. It was true after all Had it not have been for Dumbledore's slip up they would not be in this mess or having this argument to being with. Draco shook his head. He really didn't want out of this marriage...

"Its more than that. Draco do you realize that being soul mates in an_ option_ not a destiny? That means that I could be happy with any partner that I chose. But I don't get that option anymore do I? No. I am just _forced_ to be with you forever and deal with it. Guess what? I can't deal with that. A major part of my life was taken from me and that is not something I can let go of easily," Hermione said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Draco's shoulders slumped. He didn't know what to say to that. So she was big on the whole marriage thing eh? That was something he wouldn't have thought of for Hermione Granger. Granted every woman wanted that sooner or later, but he took Hermione for the ambitious career type of woman. Marriage might have been in her plans, but only if she had time for it.

"I can't say the same. I already told you once that I want to make this marriage work because I would have been forced into another one. Believe me or not Granger, but I don't totally despise what I have. I didn't think about what being married meant to you. I hadn't bothered to think about it since to me it would be just signing another contract, but it doesn't seem as though you have problems with getting options You seem to be having everyone else pick someone for you," Draco bit that last part out. Hermione swiped at her cheek and looked confusedly at him.

"I hope sharing a body with a ghost hasn't made your brain one as well 'cause you make no sense."

Draco had deep gray eyes looking back at her. "I saw Potter point you out to that wanker you danced with," he said angrily. Hermione finally looked like she understood and felt her temper rise. What in the hell was going on with all the men in her life? She knew Harry and Ron did like Draco, but to actually do such a thing to her. Harry had been the initial cause of this argument with Draco? What the hell was he playing at?

And why would Draco care?

"Please tell me why you give a care about who Harry sets me up with. I know you told me that you wanted to make our marriage real, but Draco you don't know a thing about me. You haven't even asked me out on a proper date!" Hermione said exasperated. Draco took one step closer to her and glared hard. Although the Mrs. did make a very good point.

"One, I care because whether you like it or not you _are_ married to me. Two, will you go out with me?" he asked still glaring fully at her. He saw her eyes soften, but her angry face never changed. The question had taken her completely by surprise. This guy really did change moods like he changed underwear!

"Yes," Hermione said returning the glare. Draco stepped back and smirked at her.

"That's very good because I fully intend a repeat of last night very soon, but for now let's go back to the Hall. I am sure your bodyguards will be worried and we still have to collect the diaries."

Hermione blushed hard and nodded taking her leave before him hoping to Merlin that Draco's wish would come true.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione walked back into the Great Hall and swept her eyes around in search of Harry and Ron. She had spotted them dancing with their pairs not to far from where the Teacher's table usually rests. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that there were about then minutes left in the ball. Where had the night gone? She had started the evening perfectly fine and then it sucked majorly for most of the night. Who would've thought that she would have ended up with a date with her husband? She smiled vaguely at the thought.

Draco came in right behind her and lightly brushed his hand against hers. He saw Hermione blush at the slight contact of skin. Truthfully he was staying around her for more than romantic purposes. He wanted to make damn sure that no other wanker got close to her, including the Wanking Weasley and the Panky Potter. He knew that Hermione had a blind spot for them. She had a bit of a blind spot for them and she knew it. What he wanted to do was to get the wool out of her eyes that Potter and Weasley had obviously pulled on her.

His father (_May he eat maggots, _Draco thought scornfully) had done the same to his mother. She had been the same sad puppy following his father around and asking repeatedly if he wanted anything. The man made her seem as though she didn't have a brain. He wanted to make sure Hermione did not get as bad as his mother. At least now Hermione still thought for herself, though she still considered the wankers for almost every decision. He wanted to make her independent again. Like she used to be.

Hermione stood there, inching her hand closer to Draco's. Though they had just had some kind of fight, she realized that they couldn't stay completely mad at each other. She was still rather peeved at the notion that Harry had pointed her out to John. John was added attention that did not need at the time. She had her hands full with Draco, Nergal, and Ishtar for the time being. As she looked out to the crowd and saw Harry and Ron dancing with their pair, all she could think of was Draco's hand in hers. She had finally made full contact with his hand and was loving it.

Being married to Draco without the chance to chose to do so had her hurt slightly. She had meant what she said to him about being able to chose her own mate. Marriage had been a part of her goals in her future. Granted, she had not given the idea much thought, but she still wanted the _option_ of picking her man. A light squeeze from Draco's hand and the Headmaster walking up to the podium caused Hermione to stir from her thoughts.

Dumbledore stood regally in front of all the students and smiled. "To my dismay I must announce the end of this ball and to tell you all that you are turn in your diaries to the Assistants when passing through the double doors. I hope you have all found your partner and if not, then I say to take this as a lesson of understanding. Make more of an effort to connect with your partner as you will still be with them for seven more months. Good night to you all," he said stepping down and walking out of the Hall with Professor McGonagall at his hand.

Hermione and Draco stood at either side of the double door and awaited the delivery of each diary. As Ron and Harry passed they each gave Draco a dirty look, which Hermione caught, and walked away tossing their diaries rather than handing them. Draco quirked a brow and then looked back at Hermione as if to say, 'See what they did,' and continued to take the rest of the diaries.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Dumbledore walked back to his office with McGonagall at his side. He held the hand that she had entwined with his arm and stroked it gently. Minerva looked over to him and smiled.

"The ball went rather smoothly wouldn't you say?" she asked as she broke away from him and took a seat in one of his chairs. Albus closed the door behind him and then looked back at her with a grin.

"Yes it did. I rather enjoyed having an evening of no worries. I am rather starting to like your idea of the Assistants position," he said taking the seat opposite from her. She put on a coy smile and took out her wand and pointed towards the fire place where a fire lit. Albus did the same only this time pointed it towards the candles that illuminated the room and put them out. The setting was now so that the flames dances upon their faces and cast mysterious shadows on their faces. Fawkes looked upon the two and began to sing a slow tune.

Albus looked over to his feathered companion with mouth agape. Since when could he do that? Albus' mouth dropped a bit lower when he though to see his fiery phoenix give him an wink. What was that birdbrain up to? His question was answered when he felt all to familiar hands on his own. He looked over to his soul mate and saw her standing up with her hand out to him. Albus looked to her hand and then over to a melodic Fawkes and finally put two and two together.

Smart bird.

He gratefully took hold of his beloved's hand and began to dance with her. They swayed with the rhythm that Fawkes was producing very lightly. Minerva held onto him as though it had been ages since she had felt him in her arms. Merlin how she missed moments like this when they were younger. He would always be so creative and thought of different ways to make her smile and laugh. She found that he still did just not as often.

When would their troubles end?

When it wasn't the war with Voldemort it was now the pair of soul mates that haunt them from beyond the grave. She wondered vaguely in her rapture if Albus was really telling her the whole story. She wanted oh so badly to believe that this was the story, but something within her just kept nagging and telling her to ask him. '_But not at this moment.'_

She looked up at his twinkling eyes and smiled. "Remember the last time we danced like this?" she asked softly. Albus's smiled turned into a grin.

"My dear woman I remember it like it was yesterday. Right before the last battle with Voldemort. We had just a few minutes before we went to battle and you turned the wireless on. Of all the things you decided to do with what would be our last minutes together, you wanted to dance," he said chuckling. Minerva also joined in a chuckle or two.

"Truth was I was nervous. I mean you must have been as well, but I was more so. You seemed to be so collected then and I wanted a bit of that. I did the only thing that would make me feel better, I held you," she said tenderly as he spun her softly.

"As you said I was nervous. Your plan worked for the both of us. I was calmer after our little show. My dear woman you have such a wonderful way over me," Albus said holding her closely.

"I can say the exact same thing about you."

Albus and Minerva continued to dance until the music suddenly stopped. Dumbledore looked over to Fawkes and saw him making a sort of incredulous face. He followed the path of Fawkes' gaze and saw a translucent couple smiling and dancing.

"Look, this isn't the Haunted Mansion at Disneyland. Ghostly couples don't go around dancing, _especially_ in such a personal moment," Minerva said crossly. Albus did all his best not chuckle at this comment seeing as how they had gone there for a date once.

"Yes our apologies, but we need to talk," the male said stepping away from the smiling beautiful woman.

"Yes you are quite right Nergal. Though next time when you decide to float by, please pick a moment when Minerva won't make youas unfortunate as Nearly Headless Nick," Albus said flicking his wand to re-illuminate the office.

* * *

**Hey y'all! I thought it would be a nice thing to update on the weekend when Harry Potter 6 came out, ****I thought this chapter went by a whole lot smoother!**

**Please mucho feedback!**

**Don't be a prude, review!**

**FlameWriter008 **


	18. Their Plotting

**Thank you all for reviewing on the weekend that Harry Potter came out! I thought it would be best not to update this weekend, but I did and you guys proved faithful. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing seeing as how right now I am not rolling in JKR's riches.**

**I would like to announce the winner of the name raffle thing. **

**Sarah Ellermann you've won! **

**For those of you who gave me your first name...I asked for your last name. I wanted to give John a last name. Thank you Sarah!**

**DarkVariety: I liked your review becuz no one else has asked me about this 'Him.' Let me just say that Hermione has mentioned the name before. It was my mistake to do so, but it slipped out. I don't know if anyone has caught it yet...**

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 18: Their Plotting...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Minerva kept looking at the translucent couple with crossly. Dumbledore had already sat behind his desk and looked at his beloved with a bemused expression. The couple looked rather sheepish, especially the woman. Ishtar stepped forward and looked over to Minerva.

"We apologize for the intrusion especially on a 'personal moment' as you so said. Its just that-" Ishtar was cut off by an apologetic look from Nergal. She nodded her head in acknowledgment and let him take over.

"Albus...We are here to clarify the prophecy that told to you by Cassandra. We don't have much time for we are here on Draco and Hermione's life forces so we must talk quickly. You were told the prophecy by Cassandra that you would help with an ancient war. Albus I need you to recollect that day vividly. I think you know what you need to do with it," said Nergal grabbing Ishtar's hand and pulling her forward.

Albus looked at the both of them and nodded. "Indeed I do," he said as she stood from his seat and walked over to the cupboard with the Pensieve and took a hold of it. He placed it on his desk and grabbed his wand. The tip of the wand was at his temple and as he abducted it from his head, a silver wisp came rolling out and into the Pensieve. Minerva thought over Nergal's words and watched Dumbledore in action. She knew now that there was indeed something he was keeping from her.

"You need to rehear the prophecy Albus. _We_ need to hear it so that I can clarify what was said," Nergal said holding a little tighter to Ishtar's hand.

"Does it include me?" Minerva asked finally out of her silence. Ishtar looked over at the woman and smiled. They indeed were soul mates.

"Yes Minerva it does. A very important part too," said Ishtar cryptically.

"Please Albus we need to get a move on. Time is a pressing factor," said Nergal impatiently. Dumbledore nodded and prodded at the Pensieve. A tiny figure of a woman welled up from the mass of silver orbs. She sat there with a blank expression and unblinking. She wore no glasses as did her great-granddaughter, but she did dress the part. Perhaps that is where Trelawny got her fashion sense. Dumbledore gave another poke at the bowl and the mouth of the miniature Cassandra began to move. The same raspy voice as the one Trelawny had came out of Cassandra's mouth. It was as though she was struggling to breathe.

"_The only one He ever feared is a half of the Whole. The Two Lost of forever bound will need the Whole to decimate the Enslaver of Humans...The only He ever feared..."_ The image of Cassandra sunk down into the silvery depths once again. Minerva stood there thoroughly puzzled. Ishtar had said that she was important. Where was she mentioned throughout that ? She looked over to Albus who looked thoughtful. What could he be thinking?

Albus was indeed thinking. The prophecy didn't seem much different form the first time he heard it.

He still thought the same and somehow as he saw Nergal's expression, he knew there was something wrong. Nergal, still grasping his mat's hand, walked forward and looked seriously at Dumbledore.

"You understand most of it, no?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, of course I understand it. I didn't see a difference from the first time I heard it," said the Headmaster matter-of-factly.

"You must understand it correctly Albus! Of course you know that the first part pertains to you-"

"And what about myself?" asked Minerva crossly. They had taken away precious alone time with Albus. They had better need her too, or else they _will _be worse off than Nearly Headless Nick.

"This is where we explain the prophecy," said Ishtar, "Remember how it said 'The only one He ever feared was _half_ of a _whole.'_ Think about this a second...Albus is one fourth alone, but with you-"

"-He is half!" said Minerva jovially. Dumbledore simply looked bemused.

"Yes that would be another little part we have deciphered, but we need to keep going," said Nergal again more impatiently. Ishtar tapped Nergal's hand as if saying, 'Stop it!'

She took a step closer and addressed Albus. "Obviously the 'forever bound' is Nergal and myself. The 'whole' it speaks of is you, Minerva,... Draco and Hermione," Ishtar said with her soft spoken voice.

"What of the 'decimation of the Enslaver of Humans'?" Minerva asked walking behind Dumbledore's chair and leaning on it.

"That is where we must reserve discretion. The 'Enslaver of Humans' pertains to someone who we have yet to reveal to our counterparts. Once they know so will you," Nergal explained.

Albus stroked his beard. "So Minerva and I are not the one's meant for-"

"-No you are not," said Ishtar, "That is why you are only half of the whole. The task of which you speak of pertains to Draco and Hermione only."

"Which is why I slipped them the rings," said Nergal mysteriously. Minerva looked positively livid at the moment, but before she could say anything, Albus spoke.

"You took possession of me," he said more as a statement than a question. Nergal's face showed a glimpse of guiltiness, but it passed quickly. He nodded and deliberately avoided Minerva's eyes.

"Yes he had to. You see we knew that something was going to happen soon. We knew that the prophecy that was shown to you so many years ago was coming to a pass. We needed to speed things along in order for the timing to be correct," said Ishtar never letting her grasp of her mate's hand waver.

"You know Albus that you are not so senile as to start slipping in matter of such importance. And neither are you Minerva," Nergal said finally looking at the cross woman in the eyes. Minerva did a double take and looked at Nergal with incredulity.

"What? Me!" she spluttered. Ishtar smiled and Nergal merely grinned.

"Yes you Minerva. How did you think that the real document for marriage was left in the stack of fakes? Surely, you would not have let that happen, had you have been yourself," Nergal said still grinning.

Minerva looked like a female version of Uncle Vernon; her face was almost purple due to the rage she felt inside, her face was contorted and her lips as thin as Albus had ever seen them. How dare these...Caspers interfere with her life! She reflected back on that little mishap that had made Draco and Hermione Mr. and Mrs. Suddenly the translucent couple began to waver. The seemed to be fading away.

"As you can see we have run out time. We have said mainly what we have come to say. You are not at liberty to tell neither Draco or Hermione anything of what was uttered here. Please. We have planned and waited much too long for this, don't have a hand in ruining it," said Ishtar holding her mate's hand tighter.

"Wait! What of Draco and Hermione? You said that you were using their life force!" cried Albus to the fading couple.

"Don't worry! They will find a way to _refuel. _Good night to the both of you and again I remind you of our discretion," Nergal said finally vanishing alongside Ishtar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rest of the students had left the Great Hall and it was only Hermione and Draco toiling still. They were left with the task of acquiring the diaries, however, they had not thought of how to bring the diaries to their dorm without physical strain. After about the third time they had dropped a pile a diaries at their dorm, Hermione remembered that Ron had received a Bottomless Bag the Christmas before. She concentrated rather hard on one of her pockets and muttered a spell. Draco looked over to her as she saw the spark shoot from her wand.

"What are you doing?" he asked amused, but with a tired tone to his voice. Instead of explaining though, Hermione walked over to Draco and tugged on his pants. Draco quirked a brow and grinned.

"Hermione if you want them off so badly, all you need do is ask."

"Oh shut it. I was hit with a rather odd sense of inspiration," she pointed her wand to his pants pocked and muttered the same spell.

"There! Now we can stow the diaries in our pockets and they won't weigh a thing!" she said happily as though she just solved the problem to World Peace.

"Hermione...Don't you think these pockets are a bit small to carry all, let alone one, of the diaries?" Draco asked delicately. He had discovered about a week ago that angering Hermione in the wee hours of the morning was a way to have you begging for merciful death.

"No you prat. I put spells on our pockets so that we can carry all of the diaries within them and so that they won't weigh a thing. Please do try to catch on quickly. For some reason I am extremely tired," she said emphasizing her point by yawning. Draco also felt fatigued, but did not know why. Being awake at 1 o'clock in the morn was not new to him.

Little did they know...

They went about collecting the rest of the diaries and proceeded to go to their dorms. Hermione stepped into her own room and collected her things to take a shower. She never did like taking showers when she awoke so, no matter how late, she always took a shower at night. Draco was already in his room dressing for bed when he heard the taps in the bathroom go on. He had already showered, as he was a man it was rather quicker for him. As he dressed he vaguely wondered whether or not she would share his bed again tonight.

The argument that they had earlier about that _ass_ making moves on her and about their ghostly friends had left them at an awkward impasse. He didn't know if she was still angry with him for overreacting. Truth be told he wouldn't blame her for being angry. He himself didn't know what came over him. He sat on his bed with his boxers on when he heard the taps go off. He had his door closed, but there was faint light outside. He could hear Hermione shuffle about in the bathroom.

Then he saw the shadow of her feet as she walked through the hall and then to her room. He heard her door click and more shuffling. Draco's mind vaguely registered the fact that she was currently naked within her room. Then that thought became more potent. He cracked his neck and lay on his bed with the covers haphazardly on him covering his boxers completely so that is looked as though he was nude under.

Hermione finished dressing in her room and quietly made her way over to Draco's room. She walked in and held her breath at the sight before her. Draco lay on his bed as though nude and looking like an angel. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Her gaze was kept down for she felt indecent looking at such beauty. It was hard to think of Draco this way for she had shared a bed with him for two months now and he had always slept in just boxers. Yet now it was different to look at him.

The pulse of her heart would speed up, her hands would clam up and, and she lost all logical thought. She had only felt this way with one other man and even then the magnitude of these feelings were not as strong as they were with Draco. She was slightly scared of this and excited at the same time. She inched her way closer to the bed and tried to be silent, but failed to see the shoe in her path. She hit her toe against the shoe and gasped loudly. She mentally cursed as she went to rub her toe. While bending over to aid her throbbing foot, she failed to see Draco wake. He looked around and found no one. He looked finally at the ground and saw Hermione hunched as if she was looking at something. He smiled softly and felt at strange urge to alert her to his presence. It was as though he needed her to see that he was awake. Mostly he just wanted to see her, to see her eyes and face and body.

He cleared his throat and effectively got Hermione to freeze. She aimed her gaze upwards and saw Draco looking at her with a small bemused smile. She returned the grin and finally stood. Draco's loins constricted at the sight of her barely-there nighty. The fabric was white satin and _very sheer_. It rode low on her chest and high on her thighs with a slit going up the right leg.

Hermione walked over to the bed and began to lay down, but instead Draco pulled her to him. He didn't know why, but the feeling of fatigue was ebbing away just a the sight of her. Hermione was feeling the same. It was almost as if their bodies were_ craving_ and _hungry_ for each other. Yet they could both truthfully say that their hunger for each other seemed to be multiplied by two. Almost as if they had _double_ the appetite. Hermione felt an electric buzz rush up her arm where Draco was holding her. Draco was exercising extreme self control for their skin against each other was driving him wild.

He pulled her ever more closely to him, making her stand between his legs. His hands slipped upward and felt the nighty come to a halt and coming in contact with the skin on her back. Hermione's head fell to the side in ecstasy. It had been a few days since her last encounter like this with Draco and she didn't notice how much her body missed his. She slid her hand up his arms and down his torso then back around his neck. He looked up at her and with his hands around her waist, brought her down to his lips and to the bed.

Hermione went down complaisantly as Draco twisted her in the process making her lay underneath him. His lips kissed hers gently with such passion that it made Hermione giddy. She returned the fervor with her own. Her smooth leg caressed his as it rode up and wrapped itself with his. Draco let his mouth wander from her mouth to her neck. He knew he could make her writhe beneath with simply attacking her neck softly. He had found that out in their previous night of exploration. His hand reached up from around her waist to her shoulder where it fingered her strap. Hermione moaned audibly as she felt his hands and his mouth all at once. His hand played with the strap, lowering it to the side and off her shoulder. His mouth made its way over to the newly exposed area of her shoulder and chest area. Hermione continued to writhe and squirm as he went lower on her and his hand tugged her nighty lower.

Her breasts were finally exposed to the chilled air making them perk up. Draco took one into his mouth and nibbled on it lightly. Hermione moaned again rather audibly and gasped at the sensation of having a wet mouth on her virgin breasts. Her legs rubbed against Draco's as her hands pulled slightly on his soft hair. Draco continued his ministrations and grinned as he heard Hermione moan. He left her breast and went back up to her mouth.

Hermione met his lips with fiery excitement. She had never in her life felt such sensations and rather wished she was already past the Elemental Marriage to fully enjoy this. Draco was along the same line of hazy thought as his hand went down her side and to her underwear. He tried to tug on the panties...but they wouldn't budge! It was as if they were adhered to her skin. Hermione also felt the odd sensation of her skin being pulled along with her undies. She woke from her haze and lifted her head slightly to see what the problem was.

"What's going on?" she asked sluggishly.

"Your underwear won't come off!" Draco said angrily. Hermione cursed slightly, much to Draco's surprise, as she remembered that they couldn't consummate until their ceremony.

"Draco..."

"Yeah?"

"The Elemental Ceremony. Remember the clause?"

"Oh fuck," he cursed angrily. He was married and couldn't even enjoy it! Damn the Wizarding World and their ancient ways. He could have had a _very _good shag right now. Gr..

"Well then what do you purpose we do?" asked Hermione suddenly shy. Draco looked at her as she covered her exposed breast again and saw her blush at his gaze. He grinned.

"The night is still young and its only Sunday tomorrow..." he said grazing her neck with his lips. She stirred slightly and arched.

"I guess we could sleep in...if we're tired in the morning," he heard Hermione reason as she moaned at his touch.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry woke the next morning and went down to breakfast. He was in a rather light-hearted mood this morning. It might have had something to do with the plan he configured last night. Yes indeed. Harry thought long and hard about how to handle the situation with Hermione and her 'husband.' He had thought about the look Malfoy had given him when he saw Harry point Hermione out to John. Yes just wait until he told the plan to Ron.

He walked in through the double doors and looked around at the Great Hall. It looked so different from last night. Harry shrugged it off and went to take his normal place at the table. He sat down and began to serve himself breakfast when he noticed Ron walk through the doors still rubbing his eyes and yawning. Harry grinned as he noticed Ron's attire.

Ron sat himself along Harry's side and also served himself a bit a breakfast.

"How's it going mate?" Ron asked still sluggishly. Harry grinned again and laughed.

"Fine. I actually had a very good night's sleep. I thought about something last night that might be the solution to our problems," Harry said taking a bit of waffle. Ron looked at Harry oddly.

"What problems?"

"Oh Merlin's beard! Don't you remember last night Ron?" Harry said rolling his eyes. Ron scratched his head and then widened his eyes in realization.

"Oh yeah...that. What solution do you have?"

"Do you remember the younger Gryffindor that Ginny was talking to?" Harry asked sipping his juice.

"Yeah. John Ellermann right? What of him?"

"Did you see the face Malfoy had when Hermione was dancing with John?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yeah. He was as pissed off as Snape when he's taking a shower. Harry please don't tell me that-"

"-No. I am not telling you that I want Hermione to fall for John, but I do want to keep her safe. If we can just talk to John and tell him _some_ of what is going on, I know that he will help us. It's the only way Ron. If we say to her that we don't want her seeing Malfoy, she'll just smile at us and keep on doing it," Harry said finishing off his waffles.

Ron contemplated what Harry had said as he drank off his pumpkin juice. Did he really want to do this to Hermione? She seems so happy with Malfoy and even then, he seems to be civil enough to her. Yet he is a pure-blooded elitist. How long could that happiness last? He thought very hard about what he was about to consent to. He knew that Hermione would be angry at hurt with what Harry and he would do, but in the long run she would be better off.

"So..." Ron said after finishing off his breakfast, " you're telling me that you want John to be more of a distraction for Hermione right? He isn't going to take advantage of this situation is he?" Ron asked concerned.

"No he won't. We'll make that absolutely clear. What do you say Ron? You in?" Harry asked looking at him straight in the eyes. Ron ignored a cold shiver that ran down his spine as he said, "Yeah mate. I'm in."

Harry clapped his hands and grinned. "Great! Now all we need to do is talk to Ellermann and see if he's willing."

"Wrong mate."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with knitted brows.

"I mean that you need to talk with Hermione first. I know that we are helping her out in the long run, but Harry promise me that you'll be sincere with her. You need to apologize mate. You hurt her real bad..." Ron trailed off as if unwilling to continue his sentence. Harry took note of his reluctance to continue and called him on it.

"And _what_ exactly Ron?" Harry asked testily.

Ron sighed deeply. "I still haven't forgotten, or should I say _forgiven_ you for hitting Herm. I still think that was a deep error on your part mate. I'll eventually get over that, but don't forget that if you hurt Hermione one more time, even intentionally, I'll personally see to it that Aragog's children get their dinner," Ron said ever so calmly. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. Ron was usually impulsive and irrational, but the calmness in his voice is what unnerved Harry the most.

"Point taken, Ron. I'll talk to Herm the first chance I get. Don't worry and I promise that I will be sincere with her. I miss her too Ron. Don't forget that you two are family to me," Harry said getting up and making his way for Hermione's dorm.

Ron watched with vigil eyes and his raven haired friend left through the double door. He contemplated what Harry had said just now and in an earlier conversation...

"_She's my friend Ron. I grew up without a family for Merlin's sake! You and Hermione are the closest I am going to get to family. I would do anything to protect you both, _anything_,"_Harry had said.

'_Suddenly I am not so sure being considered your family is a good thing mate.'_ Ron couldn't help but let this thought simmer in his brain. He too needed to talk to Hermione. He knew that he agreed with Harry on the whole Malfoy matter, but he did not want Hermione to suffer. She had been through enough and did not need more of this. He too got up and left.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione stood in the shower smiling at her night filled with naughty things she would never had done with just a boyfriend. No. Having a _husband_ changed everything. She rinsed her hair and smiled again at the memory of Draco running his hand through her hair that morning. They had not been able to pull of her undies or his boxers, but like Draco had said; There were other ways of having _fun._ She blushed at the thought of her rendevouz last night. All of the things she had done in the heat of the moment that were just so un-Hermione_ish_.

She got her towel and dried off while picking out her clothing. She decided since it was cold she would go with a knee length jean skirt, v-cut long sleeve shirt, and tights with some boots. She put her hair up in a messy bun, letting some of the curly rivulets fall out. She applied her usual very light make up with a hint of lip gloss and made her way downstairs for breakfast.

Draco had left early that morning because he had earlier classes than Hermione that day. She smiled as she thought of her schedule. Hermione Granger was no slacker, but she had worked her ass off to make sure her Seventh Year at Hogwarts was rather less difficult than the others. Honestly, why people couldn't figure that out was beyond her! Draco on the other hand had to take an extra class to achieve his goals after Hogwarts. Advanced Hippocratic Studies. Yes Draco wanted to be a Healer.

She smiled lightly at this thought.

He had only confessed that dark truth last night. Well, during their breathing time. She walked through the double doors as simultaneously another person was walking out. She bumped her shoulder on what felt like a more muscular one.

"Watch it!" she said irritated.

"Oh sorry. I- Hermione!" said the surprised deep voice. Hermione looked up right into the clear eyes of Ronald Weasley.

"Ron!" she said giving him a hug. He embraced her tightly and then let her go.

"What are you doing down so late? I don't recall you ever being one to sleep in," Ron said accusingly. Hermione blushed slightly and grinned.

"Well I had the extra hour so why not? Did you have fun at the ball?" Hermione asked beaming.

"Well...I...Herm we need to talk," Ron said gravely. Hermione furrowed her brows, but nodded. Ron offered his arm and she took it. He led them to the Divination Tower, but not exactly to the classroom. He let her arm go and walked over to a window rather quiet and pensive. Hermione crossed her arms and frowned.

"Ron what is the matter? The last you were like this is when Percy left the family," Hermione said walking closer to him.

"Do you remember..." Ron started not looking at Hermione, but still out of the window, "when you walked out of Divination class simply because you couldn't rely on the book?"

Hermione was a bit put off by this question, but yes she remembered that day vividly.

"Yeah I remember it all too well. Why though? Why did you remember that all of a sudden?"

Ron kept going on as if Hermione hadn't answered the question. "I remember how me and Harry were stunned at the thought of you walking out of class. It was just so unlike you." His eyes were unfocused and his gaze was steady. Hermione walked a bit closer and touched his arm.

"Ron please snap out it. You're starting to scare me."

Ron turned to face her his eyes now concerned. "Do you remember Hermione?" he said urgently.

"Yes! Yes Ron, I remember! But what does this have to do with anything?" she asked now panicked.

"Harry, Hermione. Its Harry. He's...not the same as before."

"What do you mean? Ron you're not making any sense," Hermione said now frightened. Ron hugged her one more time and then let her go.

"I am sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to tell you that Harry has been acting unlike himself," Ron said more calmly. Hermione too relaxed and straightened out.

"Ron make yourself clear. I have no idea what you are talking about. I haven't talked to Harry since...since that night," Hermione said in a pained voice.

"That's just my point. Hermione he's been distraught since that night too. He hasn't been able to live with himself since that night. He wants to talk to you, but I am asking you Hermione to please _listen _to him. He wants to be _sincere_ about that night," Ron said a bit cryptically.

"Yeah sure Ron. Thanks for the heads up. And again...Thank you for that night. I really needed you with me and you were there for me. You pulled through for me. I hope that Harry wants to make amends 'cause I miss him, both of you," Hermione said emotionally.

Ron smiled at her and gave her another hug. "I've missed you too Hermione. I am just asking you to please be careful around Harry."

Hermione pulled away and looked at Ron funnily. "What do you mean Ron?"

"I mean that Harry loves us like family. To him _we are_ his family. _Imagine _what he would do for us," Ron said looking away from Hermione. His voice had gotten soft towards the end and his smile had faded.

* * *

**Please forgive me for the lack up speediness. I know that it has been awhile since I have updated. All I blame it on is writer's block.**

**Note 1: I think that this story will be no longer than 30 chappies if that. **

**Note 2: I start college in three weeks! W00t!**

**Thank you all really from the bottom of my heart for your reviews. Please don't be a prude, review.**

**FlameWriter008...**

**You know...I don't think I have ever told you guys my real name...**


	19. She Breaks Down

**Thank you all for your reviews! OMG I can't believe we're almost hitting 900! Thank you all for reading! Don't worry the best is yet to come...**

**Disclaimer: I am Mexican-American, not British...think about it. **

**Ierius: SHHHHH! Don't tell anyone you know who 'him' is!BTW I am American and I would like to make this fic as _British _as I can. Please let me know some _slang _or _sayings _to make this fic authentic! Thanx!**

**Chapter 19: She Breaksdown**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione walked back down to breakfast more puzzled than ever. Her conversation with Ron had not made any sense. She had seen the panicked look in his eyes and the urgence to tell her about Harry. She made her way through the double doors and smiled at the splash of red in the whole Gryffindor table. She made her way with the smile still on her face to Ginny.

"Good morning!" Hermione said cheerily. Ginny quirked a brow and smiled.

"Obviously. What _hasn't_ got your knickers in a twist I wonder? Could it be...your _hubby_ perhaps?" Ginny said with sly smirk. Hermione blush tomato red and wacked Ginny's hand.

"Don't you dare start prying! I didn't do anything worth recounting anyway," Hermione said serving herself breakfast. Ginny took a bite of her waffles.

"Yeah and that's why you woke up late this morning and have hickeys on your neck," Ginny said nonchalantly. Hermione gasped and simultaneously dropped her fork and grabbed her neck, her eyes bulging. Ginny let out a snort of laughter.

"Merlin simmer down you dumb bird! I was only kidding!" Ginny continued to guffaw as Hermione sent her a death glare. How could her very best friend do this to her? And why were both Weasley's acting weirdly?

"That was not _funny_ you damn cow. I came here to eat my breakfast in peace, not be ridiculed like some wench being sold for a wife," Hermione said self righteously. Ginny simmered down and looked at her friend mirthfully.

"Well you came to the wrong place. Either way though, now I _know _that you did something last night. Spill."

"I don't really want to talk about last night. I want to talk about this morning." Hermione took a swig of her juice and a huge bite of her waffles.

Ginny quirked a fine red brow. "What about this morning? Have you forgotten that Malfoy has a class every Sunday? Maybe that's why he wasn't in there in the morning for a bit of post-coital snuggling," Ginny said smoothly. Hermione again bulged her eyes and spit out her juice.

"Ginerva Weasley! I did not mean that! I was inferring to your brother," Hermione said angrily. Ginny face contorted to one of disgust as she looked at Hermione.

"Please don't tell me that my _brother_ wasn't there for post-coital-"

"DAMN IT GINNY NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT SEX!" Hermione raged in the Great Hall as several heads turned to hear the conversation eagerly now. Hermione sighed deeply and gripped her fork a bit tighter. Ginny snickered at her friend's outburst silently for she knew that Hermione could wield a fork when the occasion called for it.

"So what _was _it about my brother that has your knickers in a twist?" Ginny asked, her voice still mirthful. Hermione sent a glare in the direction of the Ravenclaws and turned her attention back to Ginny.

"It was more of _what _he said and _how _he said it. And it _wasn't _about sex," Hermione added.

Ginny put her hands up in mock surrender. "Duly noted. No sex whatsoever. So what did my prat of brother say?"

"He said that Harry has been acting strange. But Gin you should have seen him. He seemed panicked or hurried. It was almost as if..." Hermione trailed off thinking of what Ron had said earlier.

"_I mean that Harry loves us like family. To him _we are _his family. _Imagine _what he would do for us," _

Hermione concentrated hard on what Ron had said. There was also something else in her conversation with him that had gotten her attention. He was hinting at something, that much she knew, but what in Merlin's name was he hinting _at?_

"_That's just my point. Hermione he's been distraught since that night too. He hasn't been able to live with himself since that night. He wants to talk to you, but I am asking you Hermione to please _listen _to him. He wants to be_ sincere_ about that night_,"

Ron had been rather cryptic when had told her that bit. As Hermione thought about it, Ginny looked at her watch. Hermione came out of her reverie and looked again at Ginny taking one last sip of her juice.

"Ginny...Ron told me that Harry wants to speak with me. But he also told me that _listen_ to Harry be _sincere..._ You don't think Ron was insinuating that Harry could lie to me?" Hermione said still rather pensive. Ginny shook her head in wonderment.

"I dunno, but I have to get going. Its ten minutes till ten thirty and I still haven't-"

Ginny halted her sentence as she looked over worriedly at Hermione. Hermione was sitting there with her cup dropping towards the table and her face surprised. Ginny quickly stood and went to her friend's side.

"What you silly bird? What's the matter?" she asked perplexed. Hermione looked at Ginny horror-stricken. She grabbed Ginny's arms tightly and managed to speak.

"What...what t-time did you sssay it was?" Hermione asked slowly. Ginny puzzled answered.

"Its ten minutes till ten thirty, why? Hermione you're scaring me what's the matter?" Ginny asked with her voice a little higher than before. Hermione round amber eyes grew to a frantic size as she grabbed her friend by the collar and shook her wildly.

"I forgot to take my pill this morning! Oh my fucking knickers Gin! I forgot! How in the BLOODY hazes could I forget! I'll be back Ginny." Hermione then took off like guy with the front side of his pants on fire. Ginny took after her seeing when Hermione went careening towards the married Teacher's dorms. Ginny sped after her friend, all the while screaming after her.

"Wait Hermione! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS A PILL?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco gritted his teeth until it hurt. This class was rather pointless as he had discovered the first time he attended. So what if some old dead guy came up with the fundamentals of healthcare? He was dead! He should stay that way and not be bothered by having him taught to a bunch of bored-out-their-mind students. What kind of a name is Hippocrates anyway? Draco made his way out of the classroom along with several other smiling girls. Why was the Healing profession flocking with birds? He made his way past them quickly for he wanted to see Hermione. Last night's activities had left him temporarily satisfied.

Now he wanted more.

As Draco turned the corner going towards his dorm, a quick flash of red whipped by him. He focused in on the Jesse Owens wannabe, he saw that it was the Weaselette. Where was she going in such a hurry? Especially in the direction of his dorm where her best friend currently inhabits?

"Weasley! Hey WEASLEY!" Draco shouted walking over to the female tomato. Ginny skidded to a halt and turned, looking frantically around for the person who called out her surname. She spotted Draco walking oher way and sent a furtive look over her shoulder. What was she going to do? What could she possibly tell Draco that would explain her running down to Hermione's dorm in such a state? Why was she feeling like she needed to lie anyway? Its not like Hermione was doing a bad thing...

"What do you want Malfoy I am in a hurry," Ginny said as Draco came up to her. She kept a cool face, but as Draco approached he saw Ginny playing with her skirt.

"What do I _want_? Nothing. What do I want to _know_? Now that's a different concept don't you think?" Draco asked playing the smug bastard he always was. Ginny fiddled with her skirt even more making her think that she would tear it anytime soon.

"Well...What do you want to know Malfoy? I don't anything that would interest you," Ginny said straightening up and looking a bit more confident. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I think you do...You see, you seem to be dashing in the direction of my dorm. Now either you were eager to _revel _in my magnanimous presence or you are dire need to see the other person that currently lives in the same dorm I do. Which one could it be Weasley?" Draco asked with a scrutinizing gaze.

Ginny was now in her last phase of nervousness before she spilled the beans; she was bitting her lip. What should she say to him? What was Hermione _doing _anyway? Could it be something that demanded Ginny's discretion or could she say something to the one person who had a right to know?

"Well...Hermione and I were eating breakfast..." she started but not bothering to finish. Draco made a motion with his hand for her to continue.

"I told her the time and then..."

Draco sighed. "Look Weasley I don't have the time of day to sit here and listen to you speak like Professor Binns. Now either you tell me what is going on or I go into the dorm and find out myself. What will it be?"

"Alright! I'll tell you, but the truth is I don't really know what is going on. After I told her the time she looked at me like a Dementor caught in the candlelight and dashed off to the dorm. She went totally mental! She was saying something about 'taking her pill?' I have no bloody clue what the hell a 'pill' is, but obviously she needed to take it rather urgently so I followed," Ginny said taking huge breath afterwards. Draco looked at Ginny with a set jaw. Hermione was taking _pills_?

Of course he knew what pills were. He was after all going to be a bleeding Healer. Obviously he had heard about them. He concentrated hard on what they were used for. He had read about then in his Hippo book, but the answer eluded him. They were a muggle form of a... Remedy! Pills were used as a remedy! For what though...? Draco concentrated a bit harder and remembered something that made his face take on an angry and wild expression.

Pills were used to cure illnesses.

Why in Merlin's pink tutu was she taking pills for then? He dashed past Ginny and stormed into the room. He looked around and only saw Hermione's cloak. He ran up the steps and before just brashly going into her room, he very carefully tested the knob. It turned. He opened the door stealthily and peeked in to what his wife was doing.

Hermione stood there by her armoire holding a very small case. Draco squinted his eyes and saw that she was retracting something form it. He opened the door a bit more so that he actually stood int the doorway. Hermione continued her actions with no recognition of Draco's presence. She took a small little white bead looking objecting from the small case and put it in hand. She then picked up her wand and magicked a cup of water. Before she could put the pill in her mouth, Draco spoke up.

"So what _exactly _is it that you are doing?" he asked walking into the room and looking at her intensely. Hermione put her cup back down and _very unsubtle_ hid the pill behind her.

"Draco! I-I thought you were still in class. What are you doing here?" she asked. Her state becoming more twitchy and nervous by the minute. This was _not _a situation she had ever imagined occurring between her and Malfoy. Draco took a few steps forward so that he stood right in front of her.

"Well I saw the She-Weasel outside looking like she could outrun a dragon. I asked her why she was in such a fret and said that she was worried about you. Now should she be?" Draco asked accusingly. Hermione mentally kicked herself. How could she have just ran out of the Great fucking Hall without upsetting Ginny? She definitely was off without her pill.

"I didn't mean to agitate her its just that I forgot to do something. I was coming back to meet you in the Great Hall honest!" Hermione said with her best imitation of an innocent face. Unfortunately Draco wasn't buying.

"Cut the crap, Granger. Ginny told me that you forgot to take a _pill_. Now I don't if you remember Granger, but I am studying to be a Healer ergo I would have knowledge of muggle medicine. So my question must be quite apparent," Draco said towering over her. He couldn't believe her cheek. How dare she not tell him about her medication. _Well you're telling me now aren't you?_

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek. "Its just a pill Malfoy calm down. Its not like I'm dying," Hermione said chuckling afterwards. When she saw that Draco's jaw was set and he indeed was not laughing, she stopped. _This _is what had him so upset. He thought that muggle pills were only for those of dire health! He actually cared about her health to the point where he was upset.

"I don't really see the humor in that Granger," he said stiffly. Hermione chuckled a bit more at this.

"Oh, but I do."

Draco clenched his jaw. "Then please share your amusement."

"Malfoy, not all pills are for terminally sick people. I could have a simple throat infection and take pills for it. You have nothing to worry about. I guarantee you that you will _not _get rid of your wife that easily," Hermione said with a mischievous grin. Draco mentally relaxed at this note, but his curiosity was peaked.

"Then why are you taking them if you are not sick?"

Hermione picked up her glass and pill and downed it one swig. "That is for me to know and for you not to find out. Now if you still want breakfast you might still be able to get some if we go now." Hermione made to go to the door, but Draco's arm halted her.

"Not so fast, the food can wait. Now tell me, why are you taking those pills?" Draco walked to her armoire where her pill case lay and picked it up. He opened it and saw it labeled with the days of the week.

"Please _hand _those to me," Hermione said putting her hand out. Draco ignored it and continued to explore it. Why were there pills for only three weeks? Would they not be for a whole month?

"Hermione what _are _these?" Draco asked fascinated.

"If I tell you will you hand them to me?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Fine...They're birth control pills. There you have your answer now please hand them back to me."

Draco looked back down at the tiny case and thought of what Hermione had just called it. _Birth Control...As in controlling birth...Then that means that you can't get pregnant._ Draco's eyes widened and a sudden rage started to brew within him. He could not believe that his wife was taking a contraceptive! She must have been taking it before him...Before they got married. His sudden ire spurred to life and began to seep into his veins. Hermione had been with other men. She must have been if she was taking a contraceptive. The mere _thought_ of another man touching her... The mere thought of his _wife_ having past _lovers..._

He turned to look at Hermione with an intensely fiery gaze. "Why in _Merlin's name_ are you _taking_ a muggle _contraceptive?"_ he asked with his voice rasing towards the end.

Hermione found herself a bit unnerved by his sudden change in mood. She took back her hand and looked at his face. He was angry that much was _obvious_, but why?

"That is none of your business! Now please give them back!" Hermione said with her voice rising a bit. Draco threw the contraceptives with such force that they smacked against the stonewall and the case shattered.

"How long have you been taking them? ANSWER ME!_" _Draco said forcefully coming towards Hermione in a predator-ish way. Hermione backed up with her hand in front of her almost as if guarding herself.

"T-two y-y-years," she stammered finally feeling the wall against her back. Draco stood face to face with her and glared hard.

"Two years ago you were involved with-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Hermione screamed suddenly. She couldn't bare to hear that bastard's name. She didn't want to be reminded. She didn't want to go back to that summer...The pain..._ The damn memories that just won't go away. That wasn't supposed to happen to me...No, not me._

Draco drew back a little being abashed by her sudden outburst. Still though she wasn't getting off the hook that easily.

"Fine. But you _were_ involved with _him_ two years ago. Were you-?"

"No I wasn't," Hermione said getting out Draco's corner.

"Then why are you taking contraceptives? Tell me!" Draco urged angrily. Hermione looked at him with an exasperated expression.

"I am _not_ taking them for contraceptives. Its for another reason that I am taking them. That is all I'll tell you and that is all you need to know."

"Why won't you tell me? Why do feel like you can't? I am your _husband._ If you can't tell me then who can you? There needs to be some trust to make this marriage work. I thought you would know that," Draco said trying to make her understand.

Hermione knew she shouldn't say what she was about to, but at this point in time everything was getting to her. She has up until this point, completely ignored the fact that her life was in a way already done with. She had got no say in it and that upset her. But what upsets her more is that now she has to come to terms with it, especially since Draco was pointing it out. Despite the fact that he wanted to make it work, she didn't. With what happened this summer and what happened to her the second day of school, she was fed up.

"That's just it Draco," she said coldly, "I don't believe this to _be _a real marriage. I _refuse _to believe it."

Draco stood there frozen for a quick second. A quick second where it felt like he lost all body warmth and had been placed in the coldest of hells. His pulse had skipped some and his eyes grew colder, sheltered.

"Why don't you believe it?" he asked cautiously. Hermione turned her gaze to one of the coldest Draco had ever seen. He thought even Voldemort could've cried at the sight.

"Because I don't love you," Hermione said simply and in a tone that signaled finality. Draco took in a shaky breath that Hermione didn't notice. He nodded his head and walked quickly past her and out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ginny had remained outside in the corridor with the hope that Hermione and Draco would come out with smiles on their faces. What she got was completely the opposite. She saw Draco exit his dorm looking about as happy as the Hungarian Horntail Harry fought in his fourth year. Yet in his gaze was a bit of sorrow, almost disappointment. She saw him walk away and looked back at the portrait that was still in mid-swing of closing.

She dashed towards the portrait and made her way inside. As she looked around she couldn't help but be a bit jealous. _Honestly, why couldn't they give us a room a like this. _She saw the grandeur of it and the few stairs leading to the bedroom that made the room look majestic. She made her way up the steps still in full admiration of the room when she heard tears. She peeked into the room labeled 'Hermione Malfoy.' Ginny wiggled her nose at the peculiarity of the combination of names and opened the door a crack.

There was Hermione on the bed pouring her eyes out. Ginny quickly rushed to her side hugged her friend. Hermione looked at Ginny with surprised eyes and quickly straightened up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ginny! How did you get in here?" Hermione asked with genuine curiosity.

"Never mind that. Why are you crying? What happened with Malfoy?" Ginny asked in a soft voice. Hermione let out a little whimper and sobbed.

"Oh Gin I said some really stupid, stupid things. I didn't mean them. I swear I didn't! Its just that everything was..." Hermione sighed and hugged Ginny a bit for support.

"Herm I don't really understand. I told him that you came in here to take a pill and then he stormed in. What is going on?"

Hermione sobbed a bit more. "He thought I had a lover. Gin the pill I take is a contraceptive, but the reason I take it is not for that. My period is irregular and I take it to stabilize it. He kept asking why I took them and I didn't want to tell him something that intimate. He got angry and-"

"Why would Malfoy even _care_ if you had a lover? Why would ask you anything like that at all?" Ginny asked totally perplexed. Hermione left her embrace and looked away. If she answered that question, then she would need to tell Ginny the truth. She should though. She needed someone to talk to about this. Thinking about all of this herself was not doing the trick.

"Ginny to answer that I need to tell you something that you can't repeat. Swear to me on Merlin's hat that you won't say another word."

"I swear it of course."

"Gin, Malfoy and I are married."

"Well of course you are. Its part of the standard for seventh years."

"No Gin. I mean _legally _married," Hermione said blushing. Ginny furrowed her brows.

"That can't be possible...How?" she spluttered.

"You were at the wedding Ginny. Remember when me and Malfoy were getting married in front of everyone? The contract we signed was real. The marriage was valid," Hermione said dejectedly.

As Ginny thought about she smiled. "No you can't be married. Dumbledore isn't a judge!" she said as if she found the loophole.

"He's on the Wizengamot. He's as good as. Its all valid Gin. All legal."

Ginny sat there with a shocked beyond belief expression. The two most unlikely people were now married. Forever. Til death _literally _do them part. She wanted to rant and tell Hermione that it was horrible that she was in this situation, but as she looked at Hermione's face Ginny could see that the young bride already knew that. What Hermione really needed right now was a friend.

"So what was so terrible between you and Malfoy right now? Why did he leave so angry?" Ginny asked sitting up on the bed and waiting for Hermione to respond.

"He said that we needed to build trust to make this marriage real. I told him that to me it wasn't real because I didn't love him," Hermione held back a sob and a tear.

"Did you mean that?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know Gin. Its just that with everything that happened this summer and now being in _this_ predicament...I am so _tired_ Ginny. I don't know how much more I can take. And no, I didn't mean it."

Ginny let Hermione have a moment while she thought a bit on her situation. She really couldn't blame her for being a bit fed up with everything. First that bastard and now Malfoy. Hermione was really having a horrible year. Yet she thought back to the sorrow she had seen in Malfoy's eyes. Why was he so disappointed? Basing it on what Hermione had told her about him, Malfoy was trying to make this marriage work. The thing is that Hermione is still a bit traumatized from this summer's events. Ginny would bet a million galleons that Malfoy didn't know.

"So Malfoy is trying to make this work?" Ginny asked hoping to get her friend to talk a bit more.

"Yes he is. That's what makes me feel worse Ginny. That he wants this to be real. He even asked if he could court me. Imagine that! Courting! With my own husband! He's been there for me Gin and all I've done is put up a friendly facade. I feel like such a hypocrite. Pretending to be happy while I'm actually not," Hermione said with a soft voice.

"Have you told him about this summer? Maybe if you did he would understand you a bit more."

Hermione looked frightened for a minute then shook her head furiously. "Ginny...Do you even _know_ what happened this summer? I mean what _really_ happened?"

"I wouldn't be suggesting you to tell him if I didn't," Ginny said simply.

"I don't think telling him about the _death_ will help Gin."

"That's just it. I do," Ginny said.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry made his was to the Ravenclaw common room. He needed to fill John in on the plan. Harry would be damned if Hermione ended up with Malfoy. Like he had told Ron, he would do _anything_ for his family. _Anything_. He got to the portrait and halted.

"Password?" said a tiny old woman with broomstick.

"Actually I am looking for John Ellermann. Is he here?" Harry asked politely.

"Just a moment," the old woman squeaked. Harry waited there patiently until he heard the creaking of the portrait door. Harry grinned as he saw John's face. John looked at Harry with a bit of surprise.

"Harry! What brings you here?" John asked completely exiting the common room and shutting the portrait door.

"Let's take a walk John," Harry said. They were soon making their way towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The sun was shining as it would at high noon and there was no one around. John was rather curious as to why Harry had asked for him. The old woman had been asking for him saying that 'The Boy-who-lived craves a word with you.' John of course knew who that was. Yet as he walked down here with Harry, he had made nothing but small talk with him. There had to be a motive as to why he took him somewhere to private...

"...and he fell off the broom! Can you believe that?" Harry asked with a bit of a chuckle. John chuckled politely, but then the humorous atmosphere changed quickly.

"Harry...Not that I don't appreciate your visit, but why did you call for me? I know it wasn't just to tell about your cousin riding your broom," John asked with a business like tone. Harry smiled and nodded his head. This guy was quick to think. He liked that.

"Right. Before we get right into the thick of it though, I have one question..." Harry said with a glint in his eyes. John frowned.

"Shoot."

Harry looked up at the sky and then back at John. "How much did you enjoy dancing with Hermione?" Harry asked with a maniacal grin.

* * *

**Yes there you are! And that was a much quicker update than before eh?**

**Note One: My real name is Marina. I just thought I would share that with you. **

**Note Two: You will soon find out what happened that 'summer' and who the 'bastard' is. **

**Note Three: Next chapter will be mostly Ishtar, Nergal, Herm, Draco. Wonder what they'll talk about?**

**Don't be a prude, review!**

**Marina :D**


	20. Her Drama

**Thank You all again for the fab-o reviews! I sooooo enjoyed reading all of your guy's opinions on what would and should happen next. **

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner, butfor Tom baby,Ican be...**

**A few reviews...**

**Needs Improvement: Thanks. Will do. But again I say that you fit the profile of a reviewer who says that the characters are acting weird, yada yada yada...Now I say to you that there are some authors out there who just suck and mess up on their characters. Then there are the others who make the character that way because it benefits the story and there are reasons. The reason Draco is o.c. will be explained in this chapter actually. **

**Tho had you been paying attention to what I have wrote about his history, you will note that in the Chapter titled 'He breaks her down' or something like that. Draco reveals a bit of what I am going to EXPLAIN in this chapter. Aside from grammar mistakes, everything in this story in INTENTIONAL. **

**Chapter 20: Her Drama**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Harry...Not that I don't appreciate your visit, but why did you call for me? I know it wasn't just to tell about your cousin riding your broom," John asked with a business like tone. Harry smiled and nodded his head. This guy was quick to think. He liked that. _

"_Right. Before we get right into the thick of it though, I have one question..." Harry said with a glint in his eyes. John frowned. _

"_Shoot."_

_Harry looked up at the sky and then back at John. "How much did you enjoy dancing with Hermione?" Harry asked with a maniacal grin. _

John looked at Harry completely puzzled and abashed. Why did he want to know that? He thought back to that night when he had held Hermione in his arms. He had loved the feeling of dancing with her, being able to hold her so tightly. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. The way she had looked in that old 18th century dress had made his blood boil and his loins tighten. Though as he looked at Harry he deduced that Harry wanted something out of her...and out of him.

"Why do you want to know? Don't you think that is something only Hermione should ask?" John said guardedly. Harry nodded and took in a breath. He wanted to seem as though he was deeply concerned for Hermione. Harry knew that John rather fancied Hermione, so Harry basically had the upper hand. He just needed to convince John to play along with what Ron and he thought up.

"The thing is John," Harry started with a sort of helpless tone, "I am worried about Hermione. I reckon you know that she got paired with Malfoy for the seventh year assignment?"

John nodded. Ginny had told him so and he was also present at the 'marriage' ceremony. "Yeah I know. Couldn't believe when I first heard about it though. I thought for sure the Sorting Hat had been hexed or it had blown a stitch," John said crossing his arms.

"That is exactly why we are worried about Hermione, that is Ron and I. John...she's had a rough summer and I just don't want Malfoy to make Hermione's life anymore traumatic. That's why Ron and I were wondering if-"

"-Wait a minute," John said waving his hands, "let me guess. You want me to spy on Hermione for you?" John said incredulously. Harry shook his head.

"Mate, you aren't listening. Ron and I think that Malfoy may be romancing her. All we want is for you to make Malfoy..._think _that you are having a thing with Hermione. That's all mate," Harry said with a small smile. John rubbed the back of his head as he stood there bewildered. This was not what he had imagined from Harry Potter. He had thought that he would have been getting told off for something, but the Boy-who-lived wanted him to romance his friend!

"Harry I dunno...I mean you want to romance Hermione under-"

"Not ever have I said to romance her Ellermann," Harry said a bit harshly, "all I want you to do is to make Malfoy _think_ that you and Hermione are romantic."

"Now how in the bloody hell am I supposed to do that? I can't just go up and kiss her," John said feeling irritated.

"You're a clever bloke, figure it out. You could start with just saying hello. Be her friend, but no romancing. _Got it,_" Harry said poking John in the chest rather hard with his pointer finger.

John looked at Harry and saw something that just didn't bode well with him. He wondered why Harry and Ron couldn't do it themselves. Then again, this was _Hermione_ he was talking about. John closed his eyes and thought back to the Halloween ball. The way she had looked, the way she had _felt_ was just like heaven. He would do anything to feel her again like that. Bugger what Harry had just said about romancing, he would do it for her. Hermione.

"You got it," John said shaking Harry's hand. Both of them grinning, though for different reasons.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry made his way back to the castle after his chat with John. It seemed like things were going just as he planned...for now. As he walked through the halls towards the Gryffindor Tower he remembered how he, Ron, and Hermione would walk together laughing or arguing. He had to admit that he felt a bit guilty for doing what he was doing. In the end though, he knew that it was for Hermione's best. After the death this summer and with Ron and he giving her space at the most inopportune time, she was devastated. He remembered how he arrived at the house of that _bastard_ and found Hermione with him in her arms...He was walking towards the door of Hermione's new house. She had just moved in with her boyfriend for the summer and he wanted to pay a visit. She had sounded so happy when she gave him a ring. She kept talking about how exciting it was to live on her own for a while. Never did he think that he would find what he did...

"_Hermione! Hermione!" Harry called as he rang the doorbell for the fifth time. She usually always answered at the second ring. He tried to open the door and found that it was unlocked. He turned the knob and walked inside. The house took his breath away. It was quite huge and luxurious. He vaguely wondered if Hermione had done the decorations he saw as he walked in. The common room was to his immediate right, littered with pictures of her and her boyfriend. _

_He kept walking down and saw the grand dinning room. There was a long chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. The mahogany table made a beautiful contrast the white carpet and tanned walls. He saw a stairway to his left and made his way up hoping that Hermione was perhaps in her room. As he ascended, a sick feeling crept up his spine. It only grew more intense when he came upon the first bathroom. _

_There was blood just outside the bathroom doorway imbruing the plush white carpet. The door was bit closed making Harry reach out a trembling hand and push the door open. His insides churned and bile stung his throat as he saw the sickening sight of even more blood and vomit. Harry turned his head away and walked away from the bathroom towards a rail. He leaned against the railing catching his breath and controlling the outrages thoughts in his head. _Where the hell was Hermione? Who's blood was that? Is she still here?

_A soft sobbing noise silenced the thoughts in his head. He quickly lifted his head and peaked his ears. It was a feminine sob which he guessed was Hermione's. He quickly rushed in the direction of her sobs, mistakenly going in the wrong rooms until he finally saw another trail of blood leading to _his_ room. He reached the room where he saw her. His heart stopped and the wind was knocked completely out of him. The room was quickly becoming smaller and his knees were withering under his own weight. _All the blood!

_There in the centre of the room was Hermione sobbing uncontrollably and holding what Harry could see was a dead body. The dead body of her boyfriend with blood still coming out of mouth and nose._

After what he had seen that summer...He was never the same and neither was she. He had quickly come after Ron and told him what was happening. Ron had flown over on his broom and saw the same thing Harry had. They both swore that Hermione wouldn't deal with anything like this again. He had good reason to do what he was doing. Some people, even Ron, would think it evil or not giving Hermione a chance to live on her own. He knew better. Hermione needed his protection and his support. He wasn't going to leave her again. She was his family and almost his blood sister. Ron feels the same.

At first he had tried giving her space again. He thought that it had been working, but now he can see that with Malfoy around, space is the last thing she needs. Right now she is very vulnerable and Harry knows that she could easily fall for any of Malfoy's tricks...or Malfoy.

With John agreeing and Ron at his side for this plan he knew that he would have Malfoy at a distance in no time. All he needs to do now is talk to Hermione and apologize for that night.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After her conversation with Hermione, Ginny knew that her best mate wouldn't yield. The stubborn brunette would not listen to her after suggesting to talk it out with Malfoy. For a second though, Ginny swore she could see Hermione giving in. In the end what could Hermione do? She was bound to tell Malfoy one day being that she was married to him. Also, Malfoy did have a point. If he wanted the marriage to be real then there had to be some trust. Ginny knew that it would have to start on Hermione's end for Malfoy had done everything he could do.

She kept walking along the corridor until she saw the sky though a window. She could see the sun descending and the stars begin to twinkle. _When did it get so dark?_ Ginny looked down onto the grounds and saw nothing but the occasional breeze fanning through the blades of grass. A sudden impulse drove her to be out there, an impromptu yearning for the outside. She took her eyes away from the sight and walked towards the front door and out into the world. The breeze came upon like a wave upon the sand.

She walked further out until she reached the lake. The squid was grazing the surface of the lake lazily while other creatures pokes their heads out. Ginny made to sit on a rock next to the shining face of the lake when she suddenly turned at a noise behind her.

"Who's there?" she asked in a semi-quivering voice. From behind a tree stepped the tall and handsome figure of Draco Malfoy.

"Careful Weaselette. Your voice gives away your fear. You don't want strangers figuring that out," he said as he walked over to her. Ginny hugged herself feeling a cool breeze come by. She looked at Malfoy's appearance and saw his eyes a bit tired. His walk wasn't the same confident one from before. He was now slumping a bit at the shoulders and his step didn't have the extra spring.

"How long have you been out here Malfoy? Your cheeks are rather red. Its not as warm as it used to be," she said lightly. Malfoy shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been out here a while," then all of a sudden his mood changed. It turned a bit to the one he used to have; smug and arrogant.

"Why do you even care Weaselette? You never showed this kind of concern before," he said slightly mockingly. Ginny shrugged and crossed her arms.

"Once you're married to my best friend you kinda become family. Or in your case tolerable," Ginny said with the same cool demeanor as before. Malfoy's eyes widened just a bit, but then he nodded and chuckled. It shouldn't have surprised him that the Weaselette would know, being his wife's best mate. Without looking at her face, Draco spoke.

"How long have you known?" he said softly. Ginny shivered and looked at Malfoy.

"Just found out today actually. It was a bit of a surprise, but it explains a few things," she said though not explaining. Malfoy's curiosity was peaked. He finally looked up at her and saw that she had her eyes closed and was enjoying the light breeze that played with her hair.

"You're not going to tell me to sod off and to leave Hermione alone?" he asked sarcastically.

"Okay. Sod off and leave Hermione the hell alone," she said half sarcastically and with a small smile. Malfoy shared her smile as well. She took another good look at him. Something _really_ had changed in him. She just didn't know what. He was still a prat when he wanted to be, but she guessed he didn't want to be one right at this moment. As the breeze continued to blow and she continued to shiver, she wondered what had the caused the change. He's been acting civil since the start of term. She guessed even before school started.

"What happened Malfoy?" she suddenly blurted out. Malfoy looked at her with curious eyes. He wondered vaguely what she was thinking about to ask such a question.

"An array of things has happened Weaselette. I suggest you elaborate," he said blowing warm air into his shaking hands.

With the same pensive gaze she asked her question. "What happened to you? I know you probably won't admit to it, but something inside you changed. What sparked it? I know it wasn't Hermione," she said finally returning to her normal eye contact.

Malfoy's eyes grew distant and cold suddenly making Ginny even colder.

"Why do you want to know that? Its rather personal," he said in a hollow voice.

"The way you are with Hermione. I mean, I know that you two are married, but I would think that you would do anything within your power to null it**."**

"You're basing your question on my behaviour towards Hermione?" he asked skeptically.

"There you go. Even calling her by her first name instead of your _colourful _nickname is a sign of respect."

"There _you _go Weaselette. A sign of respect, nothing more."

"Malfoy..." she said thinking about what Hermione had told her earlier, "what you feel for Hermione is more than respect. What you _want_ from Hermione is more than just respect. I saw you come out of the dorm after you found me in the hallway. I went in to talk to Hermione afterwards. I know what she told you."

Malfoy kept his eyes distant and cold. He had been playing her words in his head all day. _'I don't love you. I don't love you. I don't love you. I don't-'_ Enough. Why had she said that to him? He had been out here ever since his conversation with Hermione. He had mulling over what to do now. He had tried everything he could to make their marriage work. At first, he thought that everything was going well. Then today happened. What had changed?

"And you think my acting differently towards Hermione has to do with something that happened to me?" Malfoy said questioningly.

"Yeah, I do. Something happened to you Malfoy. Whatever happened though, thank Merlin," Ginny said with a slight chuckle at the end. Malfoy's cold eyes quickly snapped to hers. Anger was bubbling beneath the surface. She was grateful for what happened to him was she?

"Why the _fuck_ would you say something like that you bottom feeder? You don't know what happened so DON'Tthankful," he said angrily making Ginny shiver, but not from the cold.

"So something _did_ happen?" she asked triumphantly. Malfoy growled.

"Get to your point quickly Weaselette. I am quickly losing patience...and interest," he said exasperated.

"Care to tell me what happened first?"

"My father died," Draco said simply.

"And what of your mother?" Ginny asked softly. She wanted to keep the tone very light.

"She cares for me. And I for her. Why are you asking Weaselette?"

"Is your mother the one responsible for this change?" Ginny asked still in a casual tone.

Draco sighed. Why did she care? As he looked at the glint in her eyes, he could tell that there was a point she was trying to make and whatever it was...it was about Hermione.

"She may have been," he said snappishly.

"What did she do?"

"She taught me different things. The value of life for one; what it was like to be ridiculed and belittled. She needn't have shown me this one," he said.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"You know what kind of man my father was. One who could only work his balls by belittling his wife and myself. Weaselette, one thing you have to understand is that for my mother it was different. She was married to him for sometime before she conceived me. I've seen what a failed marriage can be like," he said looking at the lake and then back at Ginny.

Ginny nodded finally understanding his need to make his own marriage work. He didn't want the same marriage as his mother's.

"You don't want to do the same to Hermione," Ginny said simply. Malfoy nodded and tossed a stone into the lake making the squid dive into the depths of it. Ginny sighed and mentally kicked herself for not bringing a cloak. As she thought of Malfoy's past situation, she couldn't help a wry smile that was placed on her lips. _The sodding irony of it all._ Malfoy looked at her and furrowed his brows.

"Why are _you_ smiling that way?" he asked with a bit a mirth in his voice.

"Irony. Just at the irony," she replied cryptically.

"What irony?" Malfoy asked with a frown.

"I can't explain all of it. This doesn't really pertain to me. Its for Hermione to know and tell, but I will say something else. The very same thing that you don't want to do to Hermione has already been done by someone else."

Malfoy thought about this and glared. He knew that she was somehow being taken advantage of by her guards, but who else could the Weaselette mean? He had suspected that Hermione might still be sad and depressed about the death that happened this summer, but that was it. Now this girl was telling that someone had basically treated her like Lucius had treated his mother!

"Who?" Malfoy asked demandingly and harshly.

"How much do you really know about Viktor Krum's death?" Ginny asked still with soft tones all the while Malfoy's eyes became as cold as glaciers.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione needed to talk to Draco. She was profoundly sorry for what she had said to him and now regretted it. She was walking in the corridors trying to find him hoping that he wasn't too angry with her. She wanted to tell him what had happened this summer. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to give their marriage a try. She didn't know where this sudden excitement came from. All she knew was that she needed to talk to him and explain.

As she turned the corner leading towards Gryffindor tower she saw Harry exiting. She slowed down her pace and looked away. She really didn't want to talk to him right now. After that night in her dorm and what he had said, he still had not apologized and it had been about a week ago. Yet as she tried to weave her way around him, he had other plans. He made a beeline for her and caught up to her with her back towards him. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Hermione inwardly cringed, but nonetheless turned and met him with a small smile.

"Hullo Harry," she said amicably. Harry returned the smile and stood awkwardly in front of her.

"Hullo Hermione...I've been meaning to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

"Well actually Harry I-"

"-Please? Its important."

Hermione mentally kicked herself, but nodded half-heartedly. Harry led her to the Gryffindor Common Room. She stepped inside and sat the chairs nearest the fireplace. Harry sat across from her and nodded his head again awkwardly.

"What did you need to say Harry?" Hermione asked business-like.

"Hermione I wanted to ask for your forgiveness about that night. I was out of line when I called you...when I called you a mudblood," he said with a sigh. Hermione looked down at her fingers then back at Harry. She kept Ron's little warning fresh in her mind as she spoke to him.

"What about your slap Harry?" she asked suddenly angry. Harry looked at her a bit abashed.

"I am sorry for that too Herms," he said empathetically.

"Codswallop! Harry you hit me! I understand when you let something _verbally_ slip, but to actually hit me?"

"Hermione I am deeply sorry for that. Ron told me how you were crushed afterwards. I don't have an excuse for what I did. Just the thought of you with Malfoy-"

Hermione suddenly stood. "What _about _him Harry? When are you going to stop blaming things on him Harry, when?"

"Why are you defending him? Since when did you two become so friendly?" Harry asked also standing up.

"This isn't about him Harry! This is about you! You shouldn't be asking me to forgive you for calling me a mudblood or for hitting me! You should be asking me to forgive you rashness!" Hermione shouted making the other students look their way. Harry glared at them and then looked back at Hermione.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm hot headed?" Harry asked angrily.

"What I am _saying_ is that your impulsive and rash! You're like a little child Harry, just doing what ever first pops into his head! You called me what you called because you couldn't control yourself! You hit me because you had the _impulse_ to do so! You're a ticking time bomb Harry! I wonder how you even killed Voldemort without him pissing you off!"

"I do have self-control Hermione," Harry said, "I am expressing right now."

"And what? If you weren't then you would hit me again? You've been brash and hot-headed for the past six years I have known you. What do you think got Sirius killed," Hermione said haughtily. Harry snapped his head to the side clenching his jaw and fists. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She looked at Harry and dared to take a step closer.

"I am not blaming you for his death Harry. That was a low blow and I shouldn't have said that. All I am trying to say is to please relax and let me be. I am not a child anymore Harry. I can take care of myself," she said finally touching his arm. Harry looked at her and smiled a cynical smile, but hid it before she could tell. He knew that she had a tender heart and that she would eventually give in. All he needed to do now was play along.

"I know you're not a child. But after what happened with Krum...Hermione you can't blame me for being overprotective," Harry said with well feigned concern.

Hermione smiled. " There is difference between over_protective_ and over_bearing_!"

"Does that smile mean that you forgive me?" Harry said with a pout. Hermione laughed and then sobered. A somber look came upon her beautiful features.

"No Harry, it doesn't. I need some time to think about it. I still think that what you did that day was because of lack of self control. Just please let me think about it," she said giving him a quick hug and then retracting. Harry smiled at her and nodded. She returned the smile and then left the common room not noticing the angry look on Harry's face.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco made his way back up to the castle. His expression was a grim one due to what Ginny had just told him. She had not revealed much about the incident this summer, but she had said enough for him to get fairly upset and take it out on a tree. He had left Ginny in pursuit of Hermione. He wanted to talk about their problems once and for all. Talking with Ginny had been deeply therapeutic and enlightening. He entered the castle and made his way towards their dorm, passing the Gryffindor Tower. There he saw someone exiting.

He stopped and saw that it was Hermione.

* * *

**Yay! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Now he know who the bastard is. Well, the dead bastard anyway. Lots of cliffies in this chapter...3 I think!****Please read the following notes.**

**Note one: I will try to update ASAP before college starts. **

**Note Two: I know that there was no Ishtar/Nergal action, but the chapter was taking a different route and I thought that I should put these parts in before I go on with the next chapter. **

**Note Three: I guarantee that the next chapter will be chalk full of Ishtar and Nergal. **

**Thank you all for your beautiful reviews and To "needs improvement" I hope I answered the question for Draco's ooc. **

**Don't be a prude Review!**

**Marina A.K.A.**

**FlameWriter008**


	21. They Speak Of Drama

**All of your reviews have been FANTABULOUS! I loved reading your guy's opinions and suggestion which I use by the way! Please keep it up and I have to say that I like updating quickly too, I'll see if I can keep it up!**

**For those of you who are still questioning who the 'bastard' is...it saddens me that some of my reviewers asked this. The name was explicitly mentioned in the previous chapter. Viktor Krum y'all that's who the bastard is. **

**Some one asked what a CONTRACEPTIVE was. A contraceptive is birth control. Just a more fancier word for it. Sorry for the confusion! **

**NOTE ONE: I believe that I will make this chapter and the next a bit longer than most...There's a lot to explain!**

**HUGE WARNING HERE! PLEASE READ THIS WARNING FIRST!**

Mention of adult aspects are held within this installment. Please read at own risk. Mention of methamphetamines and other substances are held in this chapter. You are warned!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except John Ellermann. **

**Chapter 21: They Speak of Drama**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione slowed her pace a bit as she saw the man she had been seeking standing a few feet in front of her. He stood there a bit stunned, whether it was that he found her or the face that she was coming out of Gryffindor Tower, she didn't know. She was happy however, to see him. He kept standing there without an actual expression, just sort of gazing at her. She finally reached him coming about a foot away.

His eyes were still completely transfixed on her. She finally became uncomfortable and hist his arm playfully.

"Draco!" she said softly. He shook his head to rid him of his state and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah...Hermione. What were y-you doing over here?" he asked impishly, still getting himself together.

Hermione's smile faded a little as she mulled over what to say to him. She could just imagine his reaction at her reply...

'_I was with Harry. We were-'_

'_WHAT?' he would shout and then his eyeballs would pop._ No, she couldn't say that. Maybe she could go with-

"Ginny! I was talking with Ginny because she wanted to-"

"Bullocks. I was with the Weaselette just now. I doubt she mastered the art of Apparating within the castle grounds," Draco said probing Hermione with his eyes and walking a bit closer to her, " You know she told me an array of interesting things. Things that _urged_ me to come to you," Draco said.

Hermione stood there and twiddled her fingers, which by now Draco knew was a sign of nervousness in his _dear wife_. Hermione racked her brain for something else to say, but got nothing. '_How about the truth?' _something inside her said. She looked at his face and saw that he was in a 'no bullshit' mood.

Hermione sighed. " I was talking with Harry." Her tone of voice sounded a bit guilty, but that did nothing to make her earlier vision of a pissed off Draco cease from coming true. His eyes almost did pop out. _What was she doing talking to him?_ He could not believe that after everything he had said and _done_ she would still grace him with her presence.

"Why in the _world_ were you talking with _him?_" Draco asked in a strained voice as he approached Hermione predatorily. His angry gaze was aimed at her and he could see her flinch every time she met his eyes. Hermione took a few steps back not really expecting him to lash out in the hallway.

"I bumped into him and he wanted to apologise for what happened that day. Please Draco, calm down," she pleaded softly, holding onto his arm lightly.

Draco looked around seeing a few people give them weird and questioning looks. He looked back down at Hermione's pleading eyes and nodded in understanding. He held onto her hand making Hermione blush faintly; this was the fist time he held her hand. _Pity it had to be while we're fighting. How romantic._ He lead them back to their dorm where he directed Hermione in first and then slammed the door. He turned around quickly to Hermione not letting her prepare for his lashing out.

"Why in the _hell_ were you even in the same _room_ with that disgusting piece of crap?" he asked angrily as Hermione turned wide eyes on him.

"Draco please calm down! He's my friend. I couldn't just ignore him forever!" she bit back with rising fury.

"Is _that _what you call a friend? Well then I wonder what kind of sodding _enemies_ you have! Hermione, friends don't _hit _their friends, alright?" Draco reasoned with a loud voice.

"Perhaps not, but they do forgive," Hermione rebutted. Draco stood there looking at her knowing that she had him stumped. He shook his head and went over to her and held her. She reluctantly let him slip his arms around her.

"Hermione understand that its not easy for me. That day when I saw that sodding prick strike you, I wasn't lying when I said I need all the power in the world to keep me from tearing him a new one," he said caressing her hair. She laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent.

"I know. I believe you. But you have to understand that Harry is more than a friend to me. Him and Ron have always been there for me and we've been together for nearly seven years! A bond like that can't be thrown away over a heated discussion," she said pulling back enough to see his face. Draco nodded, but not with enthusiasm. He was still very irate at the happenings of that day and needed all the power in the world to keep from going to the Gryffindor Tower and sending Potter to where Voldemort currently resided; Hell.

"Well, your business I guess is your own just be careful around him please...for me. What did you tell him?" Draco said making conversation now. Hermione looked up to the ceiling as if for an answer and then rolled her eyes.

"I told him I needed more time to think on things. I mean, I know Harry is irrational at times and very impulsive, but this time he went a bit too far," she sighed, "I really don't know what to think. I feel that he's changed somehow. I _know_ he's not the same."

"Neither are you," Draco said thoughtfully. Hermione left his arms fully and faced him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was referring to what the Weaselette told me," Draco commented.

"What pre tell did she tell you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She said that...," he sighed not knowing where to begin, "You ask a loaded question Granger. I guess it sort of started when I told her something about me. I swear the Weaselette is very therapeutic," Draco said with lifted brows and a mirthful voice. Hermione smiled and shook her head. _Damn you Ginny. _

"What did you tell her?" Hermione asked.

"Let me ask you something first... Have _I _changed?" Draco asked seriously looking into her eyes. Hermione laughed and then sobered at the look on Draco's face. _He's serious!_ Hermione then thought about it; he wanted to make their marriage work, he was being civil to other teachers and Dumbledore, and he also was treating other muggle-borns nicely. _Yeah, big change. _

"I guess so...yes you have. Quite a lot actually. What spurred it?" Hermione asked unconsciously caressing Draco's hand with her finger.

"That's what she asked me. Then I told her that my father had died. She kept interrogating me until she got to the crux of it," Draco said unconsciously clasping his hand with hers.

"What crux?"

"My mum. I told her that my mother cares for me now and I for her. Well mainly me for her. After Lucius died she struggled to manage her own life. You remember I told you this awhile ago," Draco said. Hermione nodded. Indeed she did remember.

"I told the Weaselette that my mother had begun to teach me about the value of life and what it really means to ridicule someone," Draco got very hollow when he spoke the last bit. Hermione furrowed her brows and with her free hand cupped his cheek. She could tell that there was importance in the way his mother had taught him the last one.

"How did you she teach you the last one?" Hermione asked softly. Draco looked into her eyes and for the first time Hermione saw sorrow within them. What in the world could make Draco Malfoy feel such profound sorrow?

"She said, 'Me.' I remember the way her eyes seemed to go a bit dim when she told me that one simple word, but she knew that I understood. And I did," Draco said holding tighter onto Hermione's hand. Hermione took in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. He was opening up to her. What really could build trust was confiding in each other and obviously Draco knew that.

"Obviously _you _understood that, but _I'm _having a bit more trouble following you," Hermione said with a half smile. Draco returned it and took her hand from his cheek and held that one as well.

"_Lucius_, Hermione. My father treated his wife as he would _muggle-borns _he came across. Only he was more merciful to the muggle-borns," Draco said.

"How was he merciful?"

"He granted them a quick death," Draco said with a derisive laugh.

Hermione covered her mouth with one of her hands and gasped. "Was he _really _that awful?" she asked, sounding a bit like a child when told about the Boogie Man for the first time.

"Yeah, he was. I would see the way he treated her in front of me and as I grew older my hate for him tripled. I was relieved the day when I heard he was dead. Only after that my mother and I were at a loss. She didn't know how to live without her husband and I simply didn't know how to live," he said with a shrug.

"What happened? I mean, obviously you both overcame your obstacles," Hermione said logically.

"She helped me learn about emotions, the value of a person, the possibility for love in my twisted life. I helped her as well. I took over the responsibilities of the male role and I gave her a bit of support for whatever she needed. Don't get me wrong though, not _everything_ about me has changed," he finished with a grin.

Hermione smiled too and nodded at his explanation, but still wondered what this had to do with what Ginny told him. Yes he was being forthcoming, but he had lost himself in his old memories. Memories that brought upon sorrow that she could not bear to see in his cerulean eyes.

"What does this have to do with what Ginny told you?" Hermione asked lightly. Draco looked into his wife's eyes.

"The question she asked me that lead to the conversation about my mother was, 'Why are you trying to make your marriage with Hermione work?'" he said not bothering to explain. Hermione looked at him even more puzzled than before until a thought worked its way into her head. _Lucius and his mother had a troubled marriage... Maybe Draco... _Then Hermione's eyes widened and a look of understanding came upon her graceful features. She finally understood now why he had worked so hard to bring her passion back. He had tried so hard in the beginning to make her think the way she used to, before she was being taken advantage of by Harry and Ron. He had succeeded. She was her old fiery self again, only now she was confused.

What she did know is that Draco did not want the same marriage with her as his father had with Narcissa.. Hermione saw Draco look down and for the very first time, bit his lip. Draco Malfoy was nervous. Nervous because he knew that Hermione had figured it out. New feelings of warmth and happiness sprang up in Hermione. As she looked at Draco she though that she would ooze some of what was welling up inside her. She needed to let him know that what he did was appreciated. That his efforts were acknowledged...That she cared for him.

She kissed him.

Draco had been sitting there with his heart on his sleeve for once. He was nervous as hell because he knew Hermione was smart and would probably know now why his efforts were so entirely directed at her. As he looked up at her, he saw a confused and puzzled face. This was not what he had imagined. He thought that she would be happy and would blush and then maybe even smile, but no. She was confused. If that didn't hurt his Malfoy ego, then he was the spawn of Merlin. Yet, as he looked deeper still into those amber orbs, he could see clarity. He could see that a ray of lucidity had crashed upon her. Yet what was it?

Just then her two soft hands grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him towards her lips. He instantly felt the radiating intensity from her. She was full of some emotion that he could not place, all he did know was that she was feeling it for him. For what he had done. As her lips accommodated to his, he felt her hands grab his shirt and pull him closer. Draco put his hand on her neck to deepen the kiss. Hermione felt his tongue at her lip begging for permission to enter. She smiled inwardly, but knew that they had more to talk about.

She gently pulled away with a mental haze about her. Draco protested by holding her by holding her in with his hand on her neck. Hermione put her hand on his and removed it from her neck glaring at him playfully.

"We had a full night of this already, now we need to talk," Hermione said earning a groan from Draco. Hermione was now blushing as she remembered Draco's motives for making their marriage work. Draco saw this and smirked.

"Why so shy all of a sudden?" he asked with amusement.

"I was thinking that...we can make this marriage work," then her blush went away and was placed by a serious look, "but if we are, then now its my turn to speak."

"Yeah. The Weaselette asked my one simple question that I think will spur your conversation a bit more," Draco said.

"Oh? What's that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"'How much do I really about Viktor Krum's death?'" he said intentionally looking at Hermione to see her reaction. Hermione kept her face as clear as possible for she expected something leading to this past summer. Truth be told this was going to be exceedingly hard for her. She hasn't once talked about what happened with Krum to anyone...not even Harry. She sighed and stood. She walked towards the fireplace with an air of solemnity.

"Well Draco...What do you know about Viktor Krum's death?" Hermione asked quietly. Draco looked at her back puzzled, but answered anyway.

"Not much...Just what I read in the _Daily Prophet_. That Krum was into some bad muggle medicine and that's what killed him. Why are you asking me this though?" Draco asked sitting more upright and with his bum more towards the edge of the couch. Hermione slumped her shoulders a bit and sighed again.

"Did it ever mention my name in the article?" she asked finally turning around and facing him. Draco racked his brain as he remembered the article...

**oooooooo**

'_Viktor Krum, at the age of 21, was pronounced dead at half past four this Thursday. He was found in his home lying motionless on the floor. Blood and other bodily fluids were spilled around him. _

'_...sources say that Krum was into Muggle remedies. He mostly went to a 'doctor' and was treated there. From a thorough search of his home investigators were able to deduce that he had been treated by 'doctors' for quite some time. Krum, it turns out, built up what we are now told is an 'addiction' or physical dependency on medications. More tests are being ran and other investigation are being held to decipher the true cause of death. _

_Viktor Krum may you rest in peace.'_

**ooooooo**

That's how most of the article was written. Mostly stats on what had happened and would be done. But nowhere had they said anything on his devoted girlfriend, Hermione. Even then the article was spotty. It had declined to say who had found him dead and what exactly he had died from. Most wizards were used to the term 'drug addict', this Hermione knew. Draco did as well.

"No," Draco finally said, "no they didn't. They didn't even bother to mention who had found him. No names were mentioned at all actually. The article was shotty though. When I met Krum in fourth year he seemed to be more into the purity of blood than I was," he said earning a bit of a glare from Hermione. Draco shrunk a bit under her gaze and coughed.

"I mean...Obviously he had good taste. But I got that impression of him. What I do know is that he would _never_ go to a...what did they call it...? Oh yes! A _doctor_. He needed quick recovery being a Quidditch player. That was the major flaw in the article," Draco commented. Hermione nodded. She remembered how he used to write her letter telling her about his 'war wounds' that he got out in the field. She smiled at the memory.

"It was the only way to explain it though," she said coming out of her trance. Draco shrugged.

"Explain what?"

"His addiction. Like you said he would never go to a doctor, but it was the only way they could explain without mentioning my name," Hermione said her voice quivering a bit at the end. Draco was starting to grow concerned. Just what skeleton lay in Hermione's closet? Was it something so horrible that it brought her to a fright just at the thought?

"Hermione...What are you talking about?" Draco said trying to keep his voice cool and unconcerned. Hermione shut her eyes tight and silently begged God for strength. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Draco...do you know what a drug addict is?" she asked carefully.

Draco nodded.

"Do you know how bad their condition can become?" she asked again in the same voice. Draco once again nodded. He hoped to Merlin though, that what Hermione was asking had nothing to do with Krum. From his studies in the Hippocrates class, drug addicts couldn't live without a certain substance. They became enticed by the effect and sometimes permanently dependent and that they could lead to death. He had seen pictures of what happened to the body and had seen many films on the psychological affects.

They were not pretty.

"Draco...Viktor was a drug addict," she said simply. She looked at Draco and waited for him to comprehend the situation before she went on. Draco looked at her astonishingly. Hermione Granger had been in a relationship with a drug addict. Draco processed the information with a small nod of his head. Hermione nodded as well getting the hint that he understood.

"What happened then?" Draco asked softly. Hermione had her hands clasped together and was looking into a far off place.

"It didn't start quick. It was very gradual, very progressive. I didn't notice for the longest time. He never did go to a muggle doctor and I knew that he didn't know what drugs were, but then I found out about his addiction and I tried to help him," she said her voice becoming hollow and her eyes were losing their spark.

"We were happy. For the longest time we were happy. We had been in a relationship for a year and a half before the problems started. I would notice little things about him. The funny smell in his clothes, the redness in his eyes that wouldn't go away, the times when he would go to the loo and I wouldn't hear a flush.

"I had a suspicion, this inkling in the back of my mind that told me something was wrong with him, but I didn't listen. I thought that we were still happy. The way he would talk to me about future plans and things he was already having made, like _our _house. I seriously thought that I would marry him one day," Hermione kept looking off into the distance.

Draco was growing concerned for she had not looked at him the entire time she was speaking. Her voice had become reminiscent and full of sorrow. Her eyes were dull and unblinking. Her knuckles were turning white from lack of circulation because she was clasping them so tight.

"Then I got the big hint. My suspicions had grown to the point where I couldn't sleep anymore. So then on a weekend during the Easter Holidays, I went to Hogsmeade and instead of going to the Three Broomsticks, I went for the Hogs Head instead. I know it was stupid of me to go there, but for some reason I felt like it was the right thing," she said finally letting a tear escape. Draco couldn't take it anymore and got up and went to her. He held her by the shoulders and led her over to the couch so that she would sit again. He unclasped her hands and intertwined them with his.

"I had my cloak on and I kept my face hidden. And then I heard the door open. I knew who it was before I even looked. I heard his deep voice talking to someone else and in English. The other bloke was American because he had an accent. That's when I heard them talking..." Hermione closed her eyes tight as she remembered that night...

**oooooooooooooo**

_The door had creaked opened letting a breeze trespass. It hit Hermione gently in the face earning a wiggle of her nose. As she breathed in the air, she noticed a very familiar scent. _He's here,_ she thought. She put her hood on and very carefully looked behind her. There stood her very handsome and very pale looking boyfriend. His complexion was pallid and his face was a bit gaunt. His appearance made Hermione's gut wrench. _

_Then walked in another man. He was tall as well, but he was not Bulgarian. He was a bit shorter than Viktor and had light green eyes with tan hair. His face would have been beautiful had he not been matching Viktor's mal-nourished appearance. _

_They both sat a table. And started conversing again._

"_Two fire whiskeys!" she heard Viktor call out. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. _Viktor doesn't drink. He can't drink with the sport he plays..._ But as she turned to see, her eyes found the proof. The glass was brought to them by the bar tender and Viktor picked it up. Hermione saw the brief look of all-consuming desire to have it. The clear glass touched his lips and to Hermione's horror, watched as her beloved gulped it down ravenously. _

_She whipped her head around and bit her lip. She shook her head and licked her lips. She was being silly. He was of age and was entitled to have a drink with his mates here and there. _But the look on his face just now..._ Hermione kept her ears perked trying to pick something up in the conversation. _

"_...so he said that he would be in town three months! That's enough time for you to scalp what you need and get the money to pay him off. He's a Muggle and won't know what to do with galleons. Scalp the rest of the kilos you have left and then get enough Muggle money to pay him off for some Ice," his American friend said with a grin. _

_Viktor nervously rubbed the back of his head and shook it._

"_I don't know Jake," he said with his deep accented voice. _

"_C'mon Viktor! You haven't tried the good stuff until you've tried this. I'm telling you Ice is the greatest thing on earth," Jake said with enthusiasm. _

"_Vat is it? I mean...vat is the real name ov it?" Viktor asked. _

"_Uh...Crystal meth I think, but that's not important. Just tell me when you've got the money and I'll take it over to the Don alright?" Jake said gulping down another fire whiskey. _

"_I dunt know Jake. I haff been vanting to quit for a long time. I haff no reason to take them anymore. If my voman ever found out..."_

"_Your woman?" asked Jake with a bit of a laugh, "Why would she find out? Look just keep the doses low and she won't know. I mean you've been on all sorts of drugs for how long now? Six month? Has she noticed?"_

_Viktor looked at Jake, but didn't meet his eye. "Vell no, but-"_

"_But nothing! Have the money ready and I'll go and get the good for you. Trust me you won't regret it," Jake said in a sing song voice. Viktor looked at him with reluctance and then nodded. _

"_Yah, I'll haff the money for you in two veeks. You are sure that the Vizarding Vorld does not care about these 'drugs' as you call them?" Viktor asked worriedly. _

_Jake shook his head. "Nah. I've been on the American Quidditch team for years and doing this. Wizards know about the drugs, sure, but their naive about it. Being a muggle-born has its rewards. I know the best of both worlds."_

"_Yes, Muggle-borns are a specialty," Viktor said with reverence. _

"_So... Two weeks?" Jake asked with a grin._

"_Two veeks," Viktor said downing another shot of fire whiskey. _

**oooooooooooooo**

"...and that's how I found out. Jake was a Muggle-born from America who was into drugs rather badly. I later told Viktor that I knew. He denied it for the longest time, but then when I found his stash at our house, he admitted to it," Hermione said. Draco had been clenching his jaw while she had told her story about that night. He couldn't have imagined Krum ever going down that path. But as he saw Hermione's silent tears spilling from her eyes, he knew that there was more and that it was worse.

"Hermione if you don't want to continue-" Draco started, but Hermione cut him off with a shake of her head.

"No, I want to tell you everything Draco. Please, jut bear with me," she said tiredly. She breathed in with a slight shudder and wiped her eyes.

"He later told me that he would seek help and would try to quit. I went back to school and I saw him at times over the weekends. He was looking a lot better. His eyes were brighter, his skin got back its color, and he seemed to put on his natural weight. For a time more we were happy. Then before the end of Sixth year he asked me to live with him during the summer.

"I said yes. I moved in with him right after I got off the train. I lived in our house for a month and a half until..." Hermione gripped Draco's hands tighter and he knew why, "until he died..." she said telling him the memory of that night...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_She ran as fast as she could up the steps to use the loo. She never did know why Viktor had decided to put three stories to their house. She guessed she wanted the best for her, but not having a loo on the first floor was poor floor planning. She finally reached it and went about her business. After she was done she decided to go back up to the third floor where their bedroom resided. Even though she was living with him, they had separate beds in the same room. Merlin knew the room was big enough to fit the Weasley's and their extended family. _

_She reached the second stair case and stepped on the third step that always squeaked. Hermione swore under breath and knelt down to see what was wrong with it. She saw that one of the tiny boards came out. She prodded at the board and took it off thinking that she would get her wand to mend it, when the sight of what lay under the little board stopped her heart. There was a bag full of Crystal meth. _

_Tears came to her eyes as she thought back to the day when Viktor had begged and pleaded with her not to leave him. He had swore that he would not do them again, yet here in her hand lay the contradiction. Here in her hand lay to the proof to almost three months of lies. She wiped the tears from her eyes and put the board back. She kept the bag and went to the nearest loo and flushed it. _Damn him for lying to me...and about this.

_She was beyond anger at this point and thought to make her anger known to him when he came home. Several hours passed and he had yet to come home. What worried her more is that he said he would be out with Jake. She sat on the couch in the common room and waited another amount of time, before she fell asleep. _

_The sound of a door slamming woke her. She grabbed her wand tightly in her hand and got up to see who it was. As she looked towards the front door she saw a staggering Viktor tumble in. She breathed in a sigh of relief and put her wand down by the coffee table. She then walked over cautiously to Viktor. As she got closer a familiar stench was about the air, his blood shot and heavy-lidded eyes gazed up at her she knew that he was intoxicated. She also knew that he had now blatantly broken his oath. _

"_Viktor? Are you alright?" she asked carefully. She stood about three feet from him. _

_Viktor looked up at her lazily and smiled dumbly with his head wobbling like Nearly-Headless-Nick's. _

"_Hermioninny! Vat are you still doin' up?" he said loudly and sluggishly. Hermione had to keep from puking at the horrible odor that oozed from his mouth._

"_I was waiting for you...Viktor I found your stash of Ice underneath the floor board. Why have you been lying to me all this time?" she said keeping her voice calm. She didn't want to upset him while he was drunk and Merlin knew what else he had taken this night. He staggered a bit closer to her and blinked dumbly, but understood. _

"_Vhy did you go around snooping? I kept that little bit for...emergency," he said getting angry. Hermione backed up a little more._

"_But Viktor you lied. You swore that you weren't going to do this anymore. You remember how hard it was a few months ago. Please let's not go through that again," Hermione pleaded. Viktor looked at her and smiled. _

"_No let's night fight. Instead I know vat vee can do," he said with a glint in his eyes. He walked quicker towards Hermione not giving her a chance to escape. He got her in his arms and began to forcefully kiss her. Hermione was overcome with the smell of his breath and clothes. She that he was drunk, but the smell of his clothes was different. _Marijuana_, she thought quickly as she struggled to get out of his grip. She finally succeeded in pushing him off of her, which was not easy given his weight. _

"_Viktor! Sod off! You're drunk and who knows what else! Please just go to bed and we'll talk in the morning," Hermione said straightening herself up. Viktor looked quizzically at her for a minute._

"_Talk about vat?"_

"_Viktor, you've got a problem. I was thinking that the best things I can do for you right now is give you space and give myself some space too. I think I should go back home. I should leave tomorrow," Hermione said easing her way up the stairs. She wanted to maybe go to her bedroom and lock herself in. She mentally kicked herself for leaving her wand in the common room, but at least she would be safe for awhile in her bedroom. _

_Viktor had other plans. His eyes quickly focused on her and his brows furrowed in anger. She wanted to leave him? After he had built this house for her? After all of the years they had been together? She wanted to leave? No, that can't happen._

"_I vant you to stay," he said forcefully and harshly, "You von't go anyvhere tomrrow. You live here vith me now. This is your home."_

_He was also walking up the stairs in front of her. Hermione heard the anger in his voice and knew that maybe she should have kept the last part for later. _Too late now._ She gingerly walked up until they reached their bedroom. _

"_Do you know how hard it is to sleep in the same room vith you and not haff you?" he began to say. _

"_I haff vanted you for so long now and you vill be mine," he said grabbing Hermione by her hair and throwing her into the room. Hermione struggled to get herself back up before he could have a chance, but it was too late. He was already on top of her roaming wherever he wanted to go. Hermione felt disgust, but her body was betraying her by feeling arousal. She tried to pry him off, but he was too heavy and too strong. _

"_Viktor! Please don't! Viktor! STOP PLEASE DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!" she screamed. Viktor ceased what he was doing, but only to make the back of his hand meet with Hermione's tender cheek. She slammed back against the bed, but didn't sob. Viktor got up and went to the bathroom that was in their bedroom. He came back with a small black bag. _

"_You might haff found the Ice, but you did not find this," he said opening up the bag and pulling out a needle. Hermione's eyes widened and her lip trembled. _

"_What is that Viktor? What are you going to do?" Hermione said, her voice quivering with fear. _

"_Don't worry. I'll take some first so that I can relax a bit more. Then I'll give you some so you can relax too," he said filling the syringe with a clear liquid. He then grabbed his wand and pointed it at Hermione._

"Petrificus Totalus!"_ he said sluggishly. Hermione then went rigid. Tears were now streaming out of her eyes as she saw Viktor walk up to her and inject her right hand with the clear venom that was inside the syringe. _

"_There now Hermioninny! You can relax now," he said going to the bathroom and throwing away the used syringe. He then grabbed another needle from the bag and filled it up with double what he gave Hermione. He injected himself with it, having an expression of joy on his face as he did so. He then retracted the needle and threw it away as well. He grabbed his wand again and pointed it at Hermione so that she was no longer rigid. _

_Hermione quickly went to sit up, but saw that the room was starting to spin. She saw Viktor take one step towards her with a smile on his face before he fell to the floor. Hermione tried to get up to see if he was alright, but the room kept circulating until she saw darkness in her vision take over. _

_She didn't know how much time had passed until she awoke. Her eyelids fluttered open and there was a pounding ache in her head. She finally managed to keep her eyes fully open. Her vision was somewhat blurred, but was coming back into sharper focus. She groaned as she tried to sit up, the events that had transpired earlier came flooding back into her aching mind. She remembered that he had fallen. _

_She quickly got to her feet and stabled herself. She looked down and in front of her lay her boyfriend, the love of her life, in a heap of blood, vomit, and other fluids. Hermione quickly took in a breath and rushed out of the room. She went down the stairs to the first loo and walked inside unaware that she was bleeding and leaving a trail. She went to vomit in the toilet but missed. She quickly drenched herself with water and walked back up to Viktor. _

_There he lay on the floor with one hand on his chest and the other to the side of him. Hermione thought he was dead until she saw his chest rise and then fall. She quickly went over to him and took him up in her lap._

"_Viktor! Viktor!" she said slapping his cheeks to rouse him. He made choking sounds, but opened his eyes. The hand on his side reached up to Hermione's face. _

"_Hermione...I am...s-s-s-soorrry," he struggled to say. Hermione made hushing noises at him. Tears were cascading down her face as she tried uselessly to clean up the blood that was pouring out of his nose and mouth. His hand was still caressing her face leaving blood stains on her cheeks. _

"_Ple-please...love...For-forgive me," he heaved, his accent still there, "I...never wanted...to do this...I love you..."_

"_I love you too Viktor. Please just stay right here I am going to go get the Healers or help," Hermione sobbed. Viktor held on to her. _

"_No...no time...Please...don't 'member this...Hermione...just remember...," he said with his breathing becoming faint, his pupils beginning to dialate, and his hand starting to drop . Hermione heaved in another sob as she heard the last three words that Viktor Krum would ever say. _

"_I love you." _

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"...that was the very last thing he said to me. Even after he drugged me, tried to rape me, and hit me he apologised and told me that he loved me," Hermione said to a very shocked and upset Draco.

Draco held her close and caressed her hair. He wiped the tears that were streaming down her face gently.

"Hermione I had no idea. I never knew that...I am so sorry, love," he said with a soft voice.

* * *

**Yes...A very sad, but very informative chapter. This is the plot I had for Hermione's past love. I thought it was a nice twist. Please tell me what you guys think!**

**Note two: I will try to update once more before this Thursday. And sorry about the no Ishtar and Nergal. That is why I said in the beginning that this is part of another chapter. This chapter was 15 pages which is longer than any of the other chapters. I am expecting the next one to be the same length or longer. **

**Note Three: Thank you all seriously for the reviews. Please help me hit a thousand soon. The reason I have been reviewing so quickly is becuz of your fab-o reviews! So keep them coming!**

**Note Four: During the memories with Viktor Krum...I have bad grammar so to speak, because I want to make his accent known. So I _know_ there are spelling errors there because I thought that is what his accent would sound like!**

**Don't be a prude, review!**

**For all of those who want to get to know me better, my Myspace name is Cocaina! **

**FlameWriter008**


	22. They Speak to Them

**Hey y'all! Thank you again for the fab-o reviews! I enjoy reading your guy's views and corrections of things I've done...**

**For example:**

**RingWraith528: "**I still absolutely adore your story, but the most recent chapters have sparked a few questions on my part. The foremost question may seen insignificant to most, but it has been bothering me: in the third chapter, in Hermione's dream sequence while Draco is kissing her, she thinks "I have never even been kissed in the first place." That has been proven to be an untruth of late, and I was wondering exactly why you gave her that thought in chapter 3. Was she repressing the memories of Krum in her dream? I can't see that they'd live together without ever kissing. The other questions are much more menial and pertain to Hermione's judgmental errors, things like 'why would any sensible seventeen-year-old girl still in school move in with her older boyfriend who has a history of drug addiction?' and 'would she seriously not be able to tell that he was still using dugs?' and 'why would she trust him after he lied to her in the first place?'"

**I would like to respond to this one. About the third chapter I can't do anything about that except apologize. That was a mistake on my part and I am sorry. Now about your questions about Hermione and Krum. Think about it. A woman in love, no matter who, would give her guy a second chance if he was cleaning his act up and was starting to look healthy again and be his normal self again. Trust depends on the person and Hermione is a woman, I think, who would think that Krum deserved a second chance after admitting that he had a problem and got rehabilitated. **

**Now about her not being able to tell...Well you saw how I described his appearance: "he was getting his color back, putting on his natural weight." Hermione, being a woman in love and for the first time to boot, would think that he REALLY was doing better. But eventually yes, she would be able to tell again. **

**Addressing her moving in with him. I guess that part I could have explained better. You see she was going to move in with him for just the summer. I mean, if you think logically she goes back to school in September. She was just staying there to see if she could live there afterwards with him. Remember how she said that Viktor was talking to her about 'their future plans.'**

**Alright one more review to address...**

**I don't remember who asked 'I thought you said John was a Gryffindor?' NO. I never intended for John to be a Gryffindor that was a mistake, he's a RAVENCLAW through and through!**

**I hope I have clarified. Please be sure to read the notes at the end of the story for I have an important announcement. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but John Ellermann.**

**Chapter 22: They Speak to Them**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_...that was the very last thing he said to me. Even after he drugged me, tried to rape me, and hit me he apologised and told me that he loved me," Hermione said to a very shocked and upset Draco. _

_Draco held her close and caressed her hair. _

"_Hermione I had no idea. I never knew that...I am so sorry, love," he said with a soft voice._

Draco continued to hold her not wanting to let her go. She seemed so fragile to him now. He would never have imagined that sort of past for Hermione. The thought of seeing her boyfriend, the man she loved at the time, on the floor bleeding and dying...Draco suppressed a shiver that made its way up his spine. He had no idea that Krum would ever sink that low. Yet throughout Hermione's whole story, one thing became lucid in Draco's mind. When he first saw her this year, she seemed even more fragile that what she is now. There was a sense of vulnerability that was now explained.

She was vulnerable because of Viktor's death.

She probably became so attached to Potter and Weasley that in a way they took advantage of her. She was at their beck and call all because she had lost the love of her life. She was afraid to lose her friends as well. Draco felt her calm down and take in a deep breath. He closed in eyes for a moment, swearing to himself and all the gods that ever existed that he would take care of this woman, _his _woman until his last breath.

"After that," he heard Hermione continue in a small voice, "I just sat there with him in my arms not knowing what to do. I had given Harry a ring earlier in the week to stop by to see the house. I guess he chose a very inopportune day to come. He found me in the room with Viktor and then called for Ron," she said getting fully up and leaving Draco's safe arms. Hermione put her hand on his cheek adoringly and smiled at him.

"Thank you for listening. I have been carrying around this tragedy for awhile," she said. Draco put his hand on her's that rested on his face.

"How could I not listen? You know I have grown fond of you...as a friend. We still have a date pending you know," he said with a mischievous smile, trying to lighten the mood. Hermione reciprocated the smile, but it faded quickly She let her hand fall to her side and sighed.

"Draco I know that you eventually want a romantic relationship, but Viktor's death is very recent. I can't-"

Draco put his hand on her lips and nodded.

"I know. He died only three months ago. If you still don't want to go on that date then-"

Hermione's eyes widened and she grabbed his hand.

"No! No! I mean...Yes I would still like our date. I just wanted to ask to please give me some time, which we have lots of," Hermione jested getting up and stretching. Draco got up as well and rubbed the back of his neck. This had been a very emotional night for them both.

"I think I'll just go up to bed," Hermione said making her way up the few steps that lead towards their rooms. Draco nodded.

"Yeah. I'll just shower and meet you there," Hermione stopped, visibly tensing. She turned with a curious expression on her face. Draco looked expectantly at her.

"I meant _my_ bed Draco."

Hermione was waiting for his response, but her husband did nothing but stand there dumbfounded. She didn't want to share a bed with him anymore? They'll eventually wake up next to each other anyway, so why the drastic change?

"You know that is pointless," Draco said annoyed. Hermione bit her lip.

"Not for me it isn't. Please just indulge me this once. I don't want to share your bed tonight. With all that I've told you and Viktor still fresh in my mind, its just not the same tonight. Please I am sorry," she said turning around and going for her door. Draco walked up and called after her, but her door was already shut.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco stood there for awhile just looking at her door and wondering. Hermione still seemed very sorrowful and was obviously still in mourning, though she was not showing it. Would she still be able to accept him in her life? The first man she loved, her very first boyfriend, and the man who she thought she would marry had died in her arms. Though he had done things to her that made Draco's blood boil, she had a point; he still loved her in the end.

Viktor had been a man with a good heart, good morals, and a great head on his shoulders. Though Draco still resented the last few days that Viktor had spent with Hermione (since they made her life a living hell) he let it slide on account of Hermione. She had forgiven Viktor on his very last breath. She had deeply loved him. _Will she ever be able to love that way again?_

As kept gazing at her door he couldn't help but think that their conversation, though it had cleared things, had also left doubts in his head. How long could he wait for Hermione? Draco sluggishly made his way up the step and into the shower. He let the hot water run down his back and ease the tenseness of his muscles. His mind was still racing of thoughts about Hermione and how she would possibly make him wait until he had grown senile.

He exited the bathroom and wrapped himself in a towel. He made his way towards his room glancing quickly at her door. He opened his and proceeded to dress himself. As it was getting colder, he decided to wear a shirt with his boxers. He lay in bed, but did not get under the sheets. He was still lost in his thoughts about Hermione and whether or not their marriage was good thing...

Hermione shut the door behind her and breathed in a huge amount of air. Tears were silently gliding down her eyes. _Viktor._ It was the first time she had spoken about what had happened this summer. She had never even discussed it with Harry or Ron and they were there. All she knew was that she was happy to have told someone, especially Draco. She had needed to divulge this burden for so long that it had been consuming her. Yet, now that she reflected better on things...Where was she to go from here? She had been holding on to Viktor's memory for so long that now, facing things and having talked it out with Draco, she knew she needed to move on.

It felt extremely wrong, though.

Something inside her felt tremendous guilt at the thought of moving forward. The rational side of her knew that it was the healthy human things to do, but another part of her felt horrible for even thinking about moving on. In a way she felt that if she forgot Viktor it would be betraying him somehow. _He won't ever really leave you though. _She shut her eyes tight and let this thought sink in. Viktor was in her heart and there was no changing that. Yet, she was young and wasn't a widow. She couldn't stay in mourning forever. _Especially with Draco, your husband._

Hermione sighed and walked over to her armoire and picked out her clothing. Instead of her usual lacy nightgowns she felt she would wear some flannel pants and a tank. She then walked over to her mirror and grabbed her brush simultaneously knocking over the lid to her jewelry box. She quickly went to shut the box, but was transfixed by something. A sparkling tiny ring was winking at her. She picked it up and felt more tears leak from her eyes.

_Viktor's ring._

Hermione clutched it to her chest tightly. She let a sob escape and shut her eyes again tightly. An extreme sorrow overcame her and flowed into her mind and heart. Reliving Viktor's death was one thing, but seeing this ring..._his ring._ She pulled it away from her chest and opened her hand. There sat a small gold ring with one single diamond. Hermione looked into the diamond's depths with a small smile playing on her lips. Oh the memory...

**Oooooooooooo**

_Hermione sat in her chair contemplating the window. What in Merlin's name was she going to do about those drapes? Viktor had picked the hideous color of yak green. _My goodness even the Slytherin green looks better_, she thought irritated. She blew out a breath to keep her hair away from her face. She grabbed her wand and decided to play a little with the colors. At first she tried a soft beige color, but then realized that it was done too often. Any sorts of green wouldn't do and red was out of the question; she got enough of it at Hogwarts and from Viktor Quidditch robes. _

_She then decided on a mixture of deep browns and blues. They seemed to fit rather nicely. Since she had moved in, Viktor had told her that she had free reign on how the house was to be decorated and furnished. She had already furnished it, but the small details such as drapes seemed to be the one thing she could not decide on. She sighed happily and decided to shower and change. Viktor was to be home soon from practice and he was taking her out somewhere. _

_Hermione decided on a lavender summer dress and shimmering silver sandals. She applied her usual very light makeup and did her hair by straightening it. Viktor had gotten angry once when she did that, but she thought that the straightness of her hair fit the mood. As she walked down the two flights of stairs she noticed a simple white flower laying on the coffee table in front of her. _

_She walked closer to it and instantly recognized the flower by scent. Gardenias. She loved those flowers. She picked it up and took a deep breath of it. She felt strong hands slide on her stomach and a pair of warm lips kiss her cheek. Hermione smiled and turned and kissed him on the mouth. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled back from the kiss. _

"_Hello," she said with a coy smile. Viktor grinned. _

"_Hello," he said softly, making Hermione swoon at his deep accent. She loved his voice. _

"_So where are you taking me to?" Hermione asked letting go of him and putting the flower in a nearby vase. _

"_Now that is a surprise. I don't vant you to know vhere just yet, but vee should get going," he said glancing at the clock in their common room. Hermione grabbed the shaw she left by the couch and nodded. _

"_Vee are going to haff to Apparate so hold on tight," Viktor said bringing her into his arms once again. _

"_Always," Hermione said putting her arms around his waist. She felt the pressure of Apparition around her and then it quickly disappeared. She looked around at her surroundings and found her heart swell at the sight. They were at a beach with clear cerulean water at the shore. Sunset was beginning to take place and the mood was now completely set for what Viktor had in mind. He smiled widely at the face of pure awe on his girlfriend's face. She looked so innocent and beautiful. The sun was casting a flattering glow on her making her appearance ethereal. _

_Hermione looked over at Viktor and smiled appreciatively. She walked over to him and set her arms around his neck. Viktor held her close and then cast his gaze over her shoulder. Hermione furrowed her brows and tapped his shoulder. _

"_What are you looking at huh Mr. Krum? It better not be a sexy woman in her bathing suit or your getting it," Hermione said threateningly. Viktor laughed out richly and hugged her closely. _

"_Vhy don't you take a look?" he said softly in her ear. Hermione then turned and a look of wonder was set on her face. There behind her stood a wonderful picnic displayed on the beach. There was mostly fruit consisting of watermelon, peaches, and pineapple. As Hermione kept looking she found her eyes staring intently at chocolate covered strawberries. _An aphrodisiac.

_All of it was set delicately on a blanket with two candles lit. _

"_Shall vee eat?" Viktor asked leading her over to the blanket. Hermione nodded enthusiastically taking his hand and walking over. They sat down and began their feast, talking about the house, Hermione's future plans_ (_ which consisted of becoming an Auror even though the war was over.) Viktor spoke of his future plans as well mostly Quidditch and also when he would retire. During this time they had finished most of the their meals and had moved onto the chocolate covered strawberries. _

"_You know Hermione that I also see you in my future," Viktor said taking a bite out of strawberry. Hermione looked up at him, her boyfriend of two years, and blushed like a little school girl. She finished what was her third strawberry and smiled up at Viktor. _

"_You're in mine as well. You always have been since..." Hermione trailed off playing with the leaves of the strawberries. Viktor looked at her puzzled. _

"_Since?"_

"_Since I realized that I love you," Hermione said setting her eyes directly at his. Viktor smiled, took her hand, and kissed it. _

"_I love you too. But vhat I need to tell you next requires us to go somevhere else," Viktor said standing and offering his hand to Hermione._

"_Where?" she asked taking his hand and standing. _

"_Are we Apparating?" Hermione asked. Viktor took his wand and pointed at the blanket of the picnic. The food was gone and the blanket had turned into a carpet. It was blue with light gold and white embroidery. _

"_No, no Apparating. I got a permit from your Ministry of Magic for a magic carpet just for tonight," he said. His wand jetted out sparks which made the carpet begin to hover. Hermione gasped and smiled lovingly at Viktor. Viktor was the first to get on the carpet. He stood on it regally and again offered his hand to Hermione. _

"_My lady vould you grace me vith your company?" he asked smiling. Hermione let out a feminine giggle and took his hand with a nod. She sat there in front of him as the carpet began to lift and take flight. Viktor put a protective hand on her stomach and his head in the crevice of her neck. Hermione put a hand on top of the hand he placed on his stomach. They made their way over the ocean as the sun had already set and the stars were beginning to twinkle. _

"_Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked with a soft voice. _

"_Somevhere magical," he said simply leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. Hermione smiled and entwined her other hand with his. They spent the rest of the flight giving each other kisses and looking up at the stars and down at the ocean, which they were gliding over. Hermione would see their watery reflection and the stars above them wink at her. _

_Merlin this was perfect. _

_The carpet was finally beginning to descend. Hermione saw a small tiny island begin to take shape and it was getting closer very quickly. They finally arrived on the shore of the island and stopped. Viktor was the first to get off and help Hermione down. Hermione looked around and saw the white sand, beautiful palm trees, and a wonderful patch of flowers. _

"_Viktor...Oh Merlin this is exquisite!" she gushed as she held his hand. Viktor smiled at her reaction. At least she loved it that is what he wanted. He was rather nervous about what he was about to do. _

"_Here let's take a valk," he said leading her to the right. They walked along the beach discussing more things until Hermione realized that they were at a cliff. _

"_Viktor! Where are we? We're at a cliff for Merlin's sake!"_

_Viktor nodded. "I know love. I meant to take us here. Do you know vhy?" he asked kissing her hand. Hermione looked puzzled for moment, but as she looked at the view of the ocean and the beautiful palm trees and the night sky...A smile played on her lips. _

"_Our first story," she said quietly. When they had first met in the library she had been reading a book about two people trapped on an island. Viktor had first interrupted her when she was at the part when the two lovers were getting married. Viktor smiled and nodded. _

"_Yeah. The Blue Lagoon. You remember," he said. _

"_Of course I remember. When I first met you I thought you an arrogant prat and now..." she trailed off. _

"_And now?"_

"_And now I still think you a prat. But a loveable one," she said with a smile. Viktor took her hands in his and set a serious look on his face. _

"_Do you remember earlier vhen vee vere talking about _our_ future?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I meant vhat I said about haffing you in my future. And I vant to keep you in it vith this," he said kneeling down on one knee and taking out a tiny...flower. Hermione recognized it as a gardenia seedling. What was he doing with it? She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and nervousness. Her heart began to beat faster all of a sudden as she took into account his current position. He was kneeled there with a tiny seedling in his hand. _

"_Hermione...I remember vhen vee didn't dare speak to each vhen I arrived at Hogvarts. Then I mustered up the little courage I had and I asked you to the Yule Ball. Little by little our affection for each other grew. Much like this flower vould grow if it vere planted," he said referring to the seedling. Hermione still had her breath caught in her throat. Just where was he taking this conversation?_

"_I haff been vith you for two years now. They haff been the most vonderful of my life. I vould like my life to keep being vonderful vith you in it. Hermione Celeste Granger," he said looking into her eyes adoringly and raising the seedling in his hand higher so that they could both see it, "please keep making my life vonderful and alive by being my vife."_

_As if on cue, the little seedling in his hand started to grow. A flower then emerged out of it with bright green petals. The green petals expanded and fanned out followed by white petals. The wonderful scent of the gardenia flower invaded Hermione's mind. The flower came into full bloom...with something sparkling in the middle. Hermione's right hand came up to her mouth as she gasped. There was a simple gold diamond ring in the middle of the flower. Viktor removed the ring he had hidden inside the flower and took Hermione's left hand placing it on her ring finger. _

"_Vill you marry me?"_

_Hermione looked away from the ring on her finger and back into his loving gaze. She knew she was way to young to even consider marriage, but she knew that she loved this man with all of her heart and soul. The love in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. Though they had rough times with his addiction, he was promising her a future. _

"_Yes," she said breathlessly, "yes Viktor I'll be your wife!" she finished with a louder and excited voice. Viktor grinned like a Cheshire cat and got to his feet and picked Hermione up and kissed her. _

_She was going to be the future Mrs. Viktor Krum!_

**Oooooooooooo**

Viktor had always been a romantic. She had never known this about him until their second date. She placed the ring back in the box and shut the lid tightly. She couldn't keep doing this to herself. She couldn't keep his memory alive like this. One thing was to remember him, another was to wish she were dead with him. Hermione suddenly stopped her sobs and tears. This was the first time in a long time that she actually felt like joining him in death. After his death this sort of feeling was common, but then she had started school and the feeling had went away. Right around the time she...married Draco.

She smiled.

She hadn't even realized how much he had really helped her. It was with him that she felt whole again, that she didn't' feel an all-consuming sorrow. He had helped her overcome her vulnerable stage, her sorrow for Viktor, and had given the hope of love again in her life. It was now, after she had thought of Viktor, that she actually realized that Draco was taking a special place in her heart. Though she didn't love him like a man, he was quickly becoming a very good friend and confidant.

She slipped into her covers with the thought of Draco in her head and for once that night, smiled.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were both in a very deep sleep. Both of them had fallen asleep with thoughts of each other swimming in their heads. Their rings were both gleaming with a soft light. Neither knew for they were both very much asleep, but something was happening within their minds...

**x**

Draco was walking out of his room and into the small hallway of his dorm. He looked around and furrowed his brows. What was he doing awake at this hour? He felt a sense of surrealism as he looked around the room. Everything appeared the same until his eyes snapped back to two figures that were sitting very still on the couch. What were they doing there at this time of night? As he took his first step towards them, the door to his right opened. Out emerged a very tired looking Hermione. She was rubbing her eyes and blinking hard to regain her focus.

She saw Draco looking at her quizzically. She gave him the same look and then shivered. She also felt that same sense of surrealism. As she made her way closer to Draco, she felt as though she weren't supposed to be here or almost like she didn't exist.

"What in the world is-" Hermione began, but Draco was one step ahead of her. He pointed over to the common room. Hermione turned her gaze and saw two very fuzzy looking shapes. She blinked harder and saw that it was two people.

"What are they-" she began.

"Doing here?" Draco finished with raised brows.

"Honestly, I dunno," he shrugged, " but do you feel weird? Like this wasn't your body or if this place isn't real?" he asked looking around.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I wonder why. The I don't think I've ever felt like this."

"Neither do I."

"We know," came a soft voice. Hermione and Draco both looked over to the two figures on the couch and saw the smaller of the two stand. Hermione was going to take a step forward, but Draco caught her hand.

"Not yet. Let me go first."

Hermione nodded and followed Draco, still holding his hand. He walked cautiously towards the common room, the two figures becoming very familiar. Draco dropped his guard as he saw Nergal sitting on the couch looking at comfortable as ever. Hermione smiled forcefully at Ishtar. She let go of Draco's hand as they sat down across from the two guests.

"Nergal. How have you been?" Draco asked with minimal interest. Nergal grinned broadly and took hold of Ishtar hand causing her to sit down.

"You know I would tell you, but Ishtar would have my head," he said with a suggestive smiled directed at his lover. Hermione shifted uncomfortably and blushed while Draco just merely crossed his arms and sat back.

"Hermione, how have you been?" Ishtar asked with her soft voice. Hermione lifted her gaze towards the blonde and smiled.

"I have been better. Thank you for asking," she said politely. Draco looked over towards Ishtar and was transfixed. Never had he seen a woman so beautiful in his life. Her golden hair cascaded down her shoulders and back in like rays of sunshine. Her beautiful brown eyes were so deep he found himself getting drown within them. Her skin looked as soft and supple as rose pedals. She was exquisite. Of course this was the first time he had met her, thus the first time he had ever seen her, but something about her look felt like home.

Hermione was, for the very first time, finding it hard to direct her gaze anywhere but Nergal's eyes. They were a deep cerulean blue, reminding her faintly of her trip to the south of France where she had seen the beautiful crystal ocean. His skin was lightly tanned and flawless. Hermione found herself wanting to let her hands travel all around his skin. His dark brown hair was a tad long and curly, giving him a sophisticated and mysterious look that made Hermione's heart palpitate even harder. He was a living work of art.

Draco finally averted his gaze and glimpsed at Hermione, but did a double take when he saw her practically drooling over the Calvin Kline model wannabe. He cleared his throat hard so Hermione would shake her head and look over at Draco's angry eyes. She blushed softly and took his hand. Draco sent a death glare towards Nergal.

"So what are you _both_ doing here? Is this a two for one deal?" he asked in his usual sarcastic demeanor. Nergal smirked. He wanted to have a bit of fun with Draco while he was still jealous so he sent a wink and blew a kiss towards Hermione causing her to blush and giggle.

"You know I could easily wake us up any minute you know," Draco threatened. Nergal looked over to Ishtar and she returned the stare. They both laughed richly and shook their heads.

"Alright, alright. You know Draco, you have to work on your people skills," Nergal said jestingly.

"Actually you can't wake up until we decide to let you," Ishtar corrected.

"And why is that?" Hermione said still blushing a bit from Nergal's gesture.

"Because that is our will," Nergal said simply.

"Then why are we here? You see I have a full day planned tomorrow and I doubt that you two making me stay up all night will be good for that," Draco said irritated. Nergal nodded and took Ishtar by the hand.

"Straight and to the point. I like it Draco. But that is now how were are going to do things right now. We have many things to tell you and not much time to do it in. Yet...some things cannot be revealed without a preamble," Nergal said looking over at Draco and Hermione.

"What do you mean 'preamble?' And what is that you have to explain?" questioned Hermione with furrowed brows.

"As you both know, we are gods Nergal and I. Now Draco I don't know if Nergal here," Ishtar said sending her lover a glare, "has told you that he is a god, but you Hermione do know. The first time we talked you figured that out, but you also figured something else out."

Hermione thought back to her first conversation with this deity. She remembered that Ishtar said that she would appear to Hermione in ghost form...

"You're dead," Hermione said simply.

Ishtar nodded. "Indeed I am. So is Nergal. We will come to the details later, for right now what is important is our history and your marriage."

"You see Ishtar and I are soul mates, like yourselves. Yet we were not reincarnated like we were supposed to be and there is a reason for that. Remember Draco that I told you that you were my present self," Nergal said getting a nod from Draco, "yet, what I failed to explain was that I am not supposed to be speaking to you. If one is reincarnated, they do not remember their past life. They fuse with the soul of their new body."

"We didn't do that. There is a reason, but like we said everything will be explained in due time," Ishtar continued, "What we would like to discuss right now is your marriage. Nergal and I were finally able to appear to you both because you two have reached something important that will make your marriage solid: trust. How you did it is not our concern, its that you _did_ achieve it." Ishtar looked from Hermione to Draco, pausing to let them catch up with the information.

"Wait a minute..." Draco started, "how did you know that we are married legally? As far as I am concerned I never told you that Nergal-"

"-Nor I Ishtar," Hermione said becoming suspicious like her husband. How did they know that? How was it possible that they would know that? Yes they could feel their emotions, empathize with her and Draco, but reading thoughts? They didn't have that kind of power. Hermione's mind started thinking furiously leading her back to the very day she stood in front of the entire school and said her vows to Draco. That had been a real marriage contract, yet she knew that Professor McGonagall was not as careless as to leave a legal document in that stack.

"You _let_ us get married..." Draco voiced. He had been thinking the same thing as Hermione. There was now way that teachers could be so careless. These two ghosts had put Hermione and him together on purpose. Ishtar and Nergal smiled.

"Indeed, we did. It was important that we do so, but please we still have much to explain we-" Ishtar was cut off by Hermione standing abruptly and pointing her finger at her.

"YOU...!" Hermione shouted with her nostrils flaring and breathing deeply, "AFTER WHAT HAPPENED WITH VIKTOR...AFTER ALL THE PAIN I WENT THROUGH WITH ONE FIANCEE, YOU THOUGHT IT BEST THAT I MARRY? AFTER THE MAN I WAS ABOUT TO _MARRY_ WAS TORN FROM ME?" Hermione screeched. Draco was looking at Hermione with a shocked face. _Fiancee?_ He was quite sure that she had not told him that during their conversation earlier. He quickly hid his shock and put on a poker face. Ishtar stood as well and was nothing but the picture of calm.

"I have felt your pain for Viktor...it _was _and still _is _immense, but Hermione...You cannot not deny that ever since you married Draco your pain has _lessened_," Ishtar said still calm and very graceful. Hermione fought the tears that were coming to her eyes. Yes, that she could not deny. She nodded her head slowly and sat back down. She swallowed hard and nodded again signaling them to continue. Draco very subtly crept his hand over to hers and held it, smiling to himself at the fact that he had made his wife happy.

"It was important that you two get married. What with your past history, it would have been a challenge to go about it the other way with you two single. Anyway, there are three phases to your marriage, being soul mates and all. They are the Union, Fusing, and the Joining," Nergal said calmly.

Draco leaned forward in his seat and shook his head in confusion. "I still don't understand why so much emphasis on our marriage? Fine, yes. We are not the easiest of people to get along, but why marriage? You cannot justify marrying us because we are soul mates. According to Hermione, that's optional," Draco asked frustrated.

"There are reasons for it Draco, one of which you should know. Wizards are now allowed to consummate unless they are married," Nergal answered causing Draco to avert his eyes and clear his throat.

"Well," said Nergal smiling foolishly, "you're not _supposed _to anyway. The point is, is that it was the _easiest_ way to go about things. You'll understand in due time. Now as for the phases...The Union of course has already happened, the Fusing is what will happen next."

"How?" asked Hermione softly.

"You will have to learn what happened to Nergal and I. You will receive our memories and in so doing our souls, yours and mine, Draco and Nergal's, will finally come together like they should have. When you receive these memories, you will not know everything within them. Nergal and I will appear to you both as we are doing now, and explain," Ishtar said melodically and casting her eyes on both Hermione and Draco.

"Now that all of that is explained, there remains the question of why. Why us? Why do Hermione and I get _blessed_ with these visions? I am sure that there were other pairs of soul mates who could have done it as well," Draco said less than amicably. Nergal and Ishtar shared a look and then gazed back at the other couple.

"Yes, you are right. There were others who showed just as much capability as you. But you are missing the obvious hint here," Ishtar said.

"And what would that be?" Draco asked dryly.

"The fact that you and Hermione are Nergal and I in future form. Yes, choosing another pair probably would have been another strategy, but you were ideal, optimum," Nergal said standing. Ishtar rose with him and dusted off her dress with her free hand. Draco and Hermione also rose, hand in hand.

"Look," said Ishtar softly, "we want you to think of being soul mates as a gift rather than a burden. There are many advantages to having this sort of connection. As far as your marriage goes, you both are now witnesses to each other's lives. Explore that."

"What are the disadvantages?" asked Draco. Hermione remained relatively quiet for Draco as asking all of the questions that she would have. Her voice had left her for the moment anyway, Viktor was still very much present in her mind.

"That depends. The disadvantages differ from couple to couple. As your relationship grows, so will your connection. We know you have more questions, but we must go now. Take care," Nergal said waving. Draco waved back unenthusiastically. When they had fully disappeared, his hand started waving one notorious finger instead of all five.

"Draco be nice," Hermione chided. Before Draco could respond though, he suddenly felt soft satin sheets under his hand. He blinked his eyes opened a few times and saw that he was in a room. A room full of red. Hermione's room. He sat up on the bed and looked to the right. Hermione was still fast asleep. He looked around quizzically. This was maybe the second time he had awoken in her room. Usually it was her in his.

He remembered her wishes from earlier that night about sleeping alone. He stealthily crept out of her bed and tip-toed to her door, when he heard the covers rustle. He looked back and saw her sitting up with the blankets clutched to her chest. She had a small smile on her face, though her eyes were still somewhat sad.

"Don't worry, I am going. Sleep tight," he said going back for the door. Before he could reach it though, a spell went hurling past his hand locking the door tightly. He looked back and saw Hermione with her wand in her hand.

"Stay," she said softly. She put her wand back on the night stand. Draco smiled and walked back to the bed and crept under the warm sheets.

"You just couldn't resist me could you?" Draco asked softly with a sarcastic tone. Hermione had already settled herself within her sheets. She turned her head and looked up at Draco.

"Its more of the fact that I just commanded you and knowing that you would obey. So technically, it was _you_ who couldn't resist _me,"_ she said with a smug smile. Draco's eyes flashed with feigned fury.

"Resist this!" he said initiating a tickle war that caused Hermione to scream.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He walked down the grounds with a look of reluctance. He really did not want to see that _thing _again. Yet, orders were orders. He knew that if he didn't obey, there would be Hell to pay. That _thing _would see to it. He walked farther away from the castle, sweat building up on his forehead. He held his wand tight in his hand inside his pocket. He mentally prepared himself for what he was about to see. He had begun talking to this thing when he had come across it one night in Hogsmeade at the Hog's Head. It was as frightening then as it is now.

He slowed his pace seeing the outline of the _thing. _He halted a feet ahead of _it. _The figure finished the walk towards the young boy. Though he knew that the boy was foolish at time, he could get the job done. He came into the light letting the moon pour down on his silver hair. It looked like halo above a decrepit looking face. Truth be told, his face was worse than decrepit, it was _decayed. _There were huge pores in face almost like gaps, stretching down into his neck and limbs. His skin was a grayish dull color from the time he had been six feet underground. His frame was still rather full for the body had not been dead long, but if the appearance didn't prove that _it _was dead, the smell would. It was mixture between spoiled milk and blood.

His unmoist dead eyeballs made a _slurp_ sound as they moved around and focused in the young boy. The boy held back a shiver of disgust and kept his ground.

"Well?" said the _thing_ with its scratchy voice, "what have you found out?"

"Not much sir," the boy said withstanding the urge to hurl at the sound, "he hasn't really been around the school much alone anymore. He's mostly with the Mudblood. It seems as though that's all he cares about now a days."

"I figured as much. I believe I know why he's been spending so much time with her and it has nothing to do with affection," he focused his eyes more making it obvious he was glaring, that _slurp_ sound making the boy shudder, "you have to keep an eye on them. They are getting closer to finding out why Ishtar and Nergal picked them."

The boy nodded. "Yes sir...what will you do in the mean time?" he asked covering his nose.

"Regenerate. As you can _obviously_ tell I am not in my most prime," the _thing_ said sarcastically with his voice as scratchy as ever.

"What do you want me to look for specifically sir?" the boy asked.

"Closeness. I want to know if they appear happier, more romantic, or even just more civil. _I will stop at nothing to keep that damn Prophecy from coming true. _Do anything at all if you see any signs of closeness. _Anything at all,"_ the _thing_ said evilly. The boy nodded and bowed.

"Before I go my Lord, I have something that will interest you," the boy said.

"Speak," the _thing_ commanded.

"I believe Potter and Weasley...They are no longer themselves..." the boy said cryptically.

* * *

**Another one done! Who were the last two guys that talked? And why was one of them dead?**

**Next chap: Hermione and Draco get closer, something is up with John, who is this guy looking for Hermione?**

**Note one: Please bare with me for the next chapter. I have no idea when I will write again, but I hoping it will be soon. As you can tell the story is getting better!**

**Note two: I have been nominated for the Parting of Ways in the category of 'Fighting against Fate' or something like that. Wish me luck!**

**Note three: I want to answer more of your questions. I will choose five to answer in the next chapter, so ask carefully about the story. **

**Don't be a prude, review. **

**Marina **

**Yay! We have reached ONE THOUSAND REVIEWS!**


	23. All About Them

**Thank you all for your reviews! I received a lot this time with more constructive criticism...and I liked that. Now don't abuse it, though! I like these reviews because it shows that you guys really care where my writing is going. **

**The kinds of reviews I don't like is when my readers ask me about something that I already explained in the story. **

**For example...**

"**ok, the whole three step thing is really confusing me. they already did the  
union, which is marriage, and now they have the fusing, which is Draco's soul  
fusing with Nergal and Hermione with Ishtar, but why is that important? what  
does it do? please help me clarify this."**

I had hoped I explained this clearly enough in the story. You see I wrote the answer to your questions in the last chapter. They were the same questions that Draco was asking. I'll clarify anyway. Please read the next paragraph carefully:

_Well," said Nergal smiling foolishly, "you're not _supposed _to anyway. The point is, is that it was the _easiest _way to go about things. You'll understand in due time. Now as for the phases...The Union of course has already happened, the Fusing is what will happen next." _

_"How?" asked Hermione softly. _

_"You will have to learn what happened to Nergal and I. **You will receive our memories and in so doing our souls, yours and mine, Draco and Nergal's, will finally come together like they should have.** When you receive these memories, you will not know everything within them. Nergal and I will appear to you both as we are doing now, and explain," Ishtar said melodically _

There is one indication of why their souls should fuse. They _have_ to. Here is the dead give away of why:

_"You see Ishtar and I are soul mates, like yourselves. **Yet we were not reincarnated like we were supposed to be and there is a reason for that. **Remember Draco that I told you that you were my **present self**," Nergal said getting a nod from Draco, "yet, what I failed to explain was that I am not supposed to be speaking to you. **If one is reincarnated, they do not remember their past life**. **They fuse with the soul of their new body."** _

You see how Nergal told Draco that they (Nergal and Ishtar) were supposed to be reincarnated into Draco and Hermione, yet they weren't. Reincarnations don't remember their past lives, let alone talk to them. Nergal and Draco should be one, Hermione and Ishtar should be one. Hermione and Draco are the future bodies of Nergal and Ishtar. That means that they shouldn't be separate entities. They should all be one.

**Please read the chapters more carefully. When it comes to the big plot and the main picture, I have given you all or will give you all, all of the info you will need. **

**Whew...Now let's get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except John Ellermann...**

**Chapter 23: All About Them**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The boy nodded. "Yes sir...what will you do in the mean time?" he asked covering his nose. _

"_Regenerate. As you can obviously tell I am not in my most prime," the thing said sarcastically with his voice as scratchy as ever. _

"_What do you want me to look for specifically sir?" the boy asked. _

"_Closeness. I want to know if they appear happier, more romantic, or even just more civil. _I will stop at nothing to keep that damn Prophecy from coming true. _Do anything at all if you see any signs of closeness. _Anything at all_," the thing said evilly. The boy nodded and bowed. _

"_Before I go my Lord, I have something that will interest you," the boy said. _

"_Speak," the thing commanded._

"_I believe Potter and Weasley...They are no longer themselves..." the boy said cryptically. _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A week passed after their whole ordeal with Nergal and Ishtar. Everything remained relatively the same except one small little thing... A small little thing that could be seen on Hermione's face when she patrolled the halls at night. A small little thing that could be seen on Draco's face as he mocked the younglings for fun. It was as though something radiated from them both even when they were apart. Hermione's friends, especially Ginny, could see that it was the first sign of a heart's new catch. Though compared to the daft men that Draco usually loitered with, they mostly just thought that Draco had gotten some tail last night.

In small some small way, maybe things had changed. This change was most apparent in Hermione. Though she had always been an upbeat sort of person, everyone had noticed the tone of sadness that had been in their resident Assistant since the start of term. They had mostly deduced what was the main reason for her sorrows; Viktor Krum. It wasn't difficult to figure out that Krum's girlfriend would naturally be sad, but the didn't know the grizzly story that surrounded Krum's death.

Above it all, Hermione wore a smile. As she walked through the halls and spoke to her friends, she wore that smile that had appeared the same night Draco had initiated the tickle-fest. That whole week she was more vibrant and jovial...more like her old self. Harry and Ron had noticed it too, and they also had and inkling as to _what _or _who_ was making her happy. Still she walked on with a Cheshire grin and talked to her friends and...to Draco.

**Oo**

_There's times where I want something more  
Someone more like me  
There's times when this dress rehearsal  
Seems incomplete _

**Oo**

Draco also wore the same symptoms on his face as did Hermione. That visit from Nergal and Ishtar had been a gift from Merlin himself. He had always hoped that in their future Draco could have _all _of Hermione for his wife, and during this past week he found himself thinking that it could really happen. Yet to keep up appearances he would torture innocent first years, bully Gryffindors, and ocassionally say a sarcastic remark or two during Transfiguration class. But underneath it all he was ecstatic. To think that he could actually have a future with her was enough to make him want to hug a Muggle.

The best part about it all was that he and Hermione had begun to talk, really talk. They would have conversations while reading the journals of the Seventh years, when they patrolled, or just simply when they were about in the dorm. He had started learning many things about her like: her favorite day out of the week was Thursday, she loved the number 8 for some reason, how she lost one of her baby teeth to a dog when she was little, and how her favorite flower was the Gardenia.

Hermione had also very much enjoyed her talks with Draco. Learning about his upbringing and finding out that he wasn't to date or have a girlfriend until sixth year ("Ha! That's a laugh! You weren't allowed to date in until your sixth year and now, seventh year, you have a wife!" she had responded laughing to him.) She had also learned that his favorite color was a stunning shade of silver he had showed her from a picture in a textbook. It was actually mercury what he had shown her. He said that he liked the idea of quicksilver because it was constantly changing and moving, or that it could stay quite the same.

They had spent the whole week subconsciously developing their relationship, making it deeper. Something was beginning to grow within Draco, but in Hermione it was barely being planted. She knew that she was quickly growing fond of Draco, and she didn't want to fight it. She liked these new feelings she was beginning to experience. These were feelings that she never felt with Viktor. Draco was strengthening what he already felt for the stubborn Gryffindor. He still didn't know what that was exactly, all he knew was that he was extremely happy about it. Though he was feeling happiness (maybe even for the first time) he was still not the mushy type.

**Oo**

_But, you see the colors in me like no one else  
And behind your dark glasses you're...  
You're something else _

**Oo**

Which brought them to Saturday night reading more journals and finishing their plans for which couples needed the most _professional _help. Draco currently looked as though he was deeply immersed in the journal he was reading when-

"-Draco!" Hermione lashed out indignantly. Draco's face was hidden behind the book effectively hiding the struggle on his face which wanted to break into a grin and stay neutral.

"What?" he responded noncommittal. Hermione rubbed the sore spot on her hip and glared daggers at the blonde.

"That is the _fourth_ time you poked me! We have got to finish this and start to plan the sessions!" she chided. Draco managed to keep a straight face and lowered the book. He stared deadpanned at Hermione and sighed.

"For the _fourth_ time, I did not poke you. You are just hallucinating. Now were only have two more journals to go and we have decided that most of the couples are still OK."

"Even so, out of the many pairs of seventh years we decided to go with five this week. That is _one_ each day. I do not want to add anymore couples to our counseling because you think that the wife saying something about her husband's lazy habits are a sign of future divorce! Now focus on your reading and don't give me anymore BS journals!" she commanded.

"Well I see you have no problems giving orders, especially to the one person whom you should respect. But alright, I won't give you anymore _bullshit_ journals. Honestly Granger, just say the damn words instead of abbreviating them," Draco said with a slight drawl. Hermione glared again at him, but more lightly this time.

"Well what do you think about this couple. The wife doesn't look like she has a bad opinion of her husband."

"Nor the husband about the wife. I do believe we are done Granger," Draco said with a slight smile.

"Thank Merlin. Now all we have left do is decide when to meet them and for how long. We should put up a sign just telling them that they might be counseled," Hermione said picking up a blank parchment.

"Why a sign? We are only going to do five couples not all of them. They're going to think they all need professional help."

"They can suffer," was Hermione's simple reply.

"A sadist at heart. I knew it," Draco teased. Hermione chuckled lightly, continuing her work. Draco scooted a bit closer...to join in on the work. He saw that Hermione was planning the days to see all the couples and for how long.

"You want to see each couple for an hour a day?" Draco asked a bit skeptical.

"What? You have a better idea?" Hermione asked not looking over to him.

"Well...no."

"Exactly, now shut it."

Draco waited until she got to the third couple to bring up what was on his mind. Hermione kept writing and Draco kept itching to interrupt her, but feared her wrath. Hermione sensed his anxiousness and finally quit was she was doing and looked over to him. She had not noticed that he had moved closer to her. He was but a few inches away from her.

"What?" she asked composing herself.

"What, what?" he retorted.

"Spit it out. There's something on your mind and you're going to tell me. Now what is it?"

"Well...since you asked so politely. Well, since your planning on meeting people this week and all, I was thinking..." he said beating around the bush on purpose. Hermione couldn't tell and got hooked.

"You were thinking? Yes, well as surprising as that is, what were you thinking?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"We still have an event pending," he said simply.

"What event?"

**Oo**

_You're really lovely  
Underneath it all  
You want to love me  
Underneath it all  
I'm really lucky  
Underneath it all  
You're really lovely _

**Oo**

"Our date," Draco said. Hermione felt heat rush up her neck and she looked away for a second. Their date. Yes, she had completely forgotten about that. With everything that they had been doing this week and all of their conversations, she had totally forgotten their date. Interestingly enough, as she was reminded an immense sense of excitement filled her stomach.

"What about it?" she asked coyly.

"When do you want it to be?" Draco asked smiling at her shyness.

"Surprise me," Hermione responded looking back at him with a smile and a faint blush.

"Ok. Where do you want it to be?"

"Surprise me," she reiterated. Draco laughed richly and nodded.

"Alright, you got it. A complete surprise eh? Alright I could have some fun with this," Draco said promisingly.

"Ok now, which couple do you want to see first?" Hermione asked still feeling giddy.

"Let's go light first. Let's do the couple with the least important problems that can be readily solved," Draco said picking up the papers and looking over them. He pointed his hand at a pair of names.

"Them! They're perfect. Nott and Bones. Their problems can be easily solved," Draco said with reassurance.

"Don't be so sure. They could lead to more problems you know," Hermione teased.

"Merlin let's hope not. I would sooner play with the squid in the lake than solve Nott's love problems," Draco said with a shudder.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He hadn't really talked to Hermione this past week, but he really didn't need to. The happiness she felt was very clearly displayed on her face. What irked Harry more than anything is where that happiness came from. He remembered the night at the Halloween ball when he had spied her and Malfoy in that passionate moment. He remembered the same sort of happy face on her afterwards. His eyes wandered to the blank stonewall in his common room. He had been sitting on his couch for awhile now just thinking about Hermione and the many possibilities with Malfoy.

Pansy opened her door a bit and looked into the common room. Harry was still there. She shook her head and returned her gaze to the couch potato. She didn't know he was so pensive, but all she knew was that it had consumed him a bit. His demeanor this whole week could attest to her theory. She also recalled the various conversations that Harry had with that Ravenclaw boy, John Ellermann. The first time she had gotten to meet him something about him didn't inspire confidence. He seemed shotty.

As she looked at Harry she wondered what he could possibly be discussing with that Ravenclaw. John Ellermann didn't seem like the type of guy that Harry would hang around with. A deep sigh coming from the common broke her thoughts. She shook her head again with and with small smile she finally emerged from her room.

She walked over to the couch without really making a sound. She crept up behind the couch and put her hands over Harry's eyes. Harry jumped a bit and grabbed her hands with his. Pansy giggled a bit and finally came around and sat next to Harry.

"Pansy! What did you that for? You gave me a right scare!" Harry said dramatically. Pansy giggled again and tucked a stray stand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"What can I say? I was bored. Hearing you squeal like a girl is quite funny you know," Pansy said tauntingly.

"What's up Pans?" Harry said with a small smile.

"Well...I wanted to know why you looked like a vampire who got his bloodsucker taken away?" she asked.

"Ah...Well nothing really. Just thoughts I've been having about Hermione and...other things," he trailed off.

"What kinds of thoughts?" she asked nudgingly.

Harry shifted to face her. "If I tell you this Pans its because I trust you and I am trusting you."

Pansy nodded.

"First let me ask you something. Have you noticed a difference between Hermione and Malfoy?"

"Yes, and the answer to that question is also obvious on their faces. They look like a newlywed couple that just came back from a _very_ good honeymoon," Pansy said half-jestingly.

"Exactly! Why would they be acting like that? Ron and I have our theories, but we rather not imagine them," Harry said shuddering to emphasize his point.

"Why would that be a bad thing? I mean if Draco and Hermione are together?" Pansy asked a bit puzzled. Harry gave her an astonished look.

"Why? _Why?_ Its Malfoy! That is reason enough! Hermione would never go for him!" Harry said annoyed. Pansy simply shrugged.

"I dunno. I mean Draco has changed a surprising amount since his father died. I even think that Lucius dying was a good thing! And as far as Hermione goes, I think she probably would go for a Slytherin. I mean she was with Viktor Krum for what? About two and a half years? He came from Durmstrang! People say that's worse than Slytherin, so Draco would be like 'Durmstrang Light,'" Pansy said chuckling at her joke at the end.

Harry failed to see the humor.

"Look Pans you don't know Hermione and-"

"Neither do you," Pansy finished.

"What do you mean by that? I've known her for seven years!" Harry said indignantly.

"You've known her as a _friend _Harry, but what do you know about her as a _woman_? I reckon the only one that knows about her woman-wise would be Ginny," Pansy said effectively getting Harry to shut up. He looked at Pansy for a minute and then turned and faced the blank stonewall again. She was right. Harry had never known and will probably never know Hermione as intimately as Ginny does. He doesn't know what really happened between Hermione and Viktor, he doesn't know what kind of man Hermione goes for, and he doesn't know if she has ever had any other crushes of the sort. He remembered the way Hermione had very sprung the news about her and Krum being an item. She was so shy when she said and she couldn't stop blushing that she had spurted it out saying that they had been together for three months already.

**Oo**

_You know some real bad tricks  
And you need some discipline  
But, lately you've been trying real hard And giving me your best_

**Oo**

"You're right," Harry said still staring at the wall.

"Of course I am," Pansy said smugly. She turned over to Harry and touched his arm bringing him back to her.

"Look Harry, I've been in your situation. I mean I am friends with a man. I don't know what kind of woman he goes for or qualities he likes. All I can do is be happy for him if he finds someone that makes him happy. That's all you can do too. I mean you can't govern Hermione's life," Pansy said in a quiet and consoling voice.

"What if I hate him Pans? What if I can't stand that rat bastard? I mean seven years has he tortured us, and most of all Hermione. You can't just ask me to look away or be happy for her when she might get hurt again," Harry said getting angry.

"That's a chance she's taking Harry. She knows it too. It was a horrible thing that happened to Viktor this summer, but if Hermione is ready to open her heart to someone else, then that is her choice," Pansy said wisely. Harry glared at her for a second and then just scowled at the floor.

"How did you get so smart?" he asked with a mad pout. Pansy chuckled at his expression and hit Harry on the arm playfully.

"What can I say? I found my brain today."

Harry sighed. "What if I can't simply accept Hermione's choice Pans? What if I can't?"

"Then just don't interfere. If you truly value Hermione's friendship, then please heed me. Don't light a fire that you'll try to put out with gasoline," she said again consolingly. Harry turned to her with a bemused expression and mirthful eyes. Pansy merely furrowed her brows at him as if saying, 'What?'

"Where did you hear that expression? Do you even _know _what gasoline is?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Yes I _do_ know! It's a drink," she said confidently, but at Harry's grinning face her confidence slipped.

"It is a drink right?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Much had happened from the last time he had talked with Hermione. She had taken his advice and had not forgiven Harry...yet. He knew that she would do it one day, but from what he could tell Harry wasn't going to be sincere with Hermione for a while yet. This whole week he had been overly observant with Hermione and Malfoy. It was easiest to tell with Hermione that she was no longer in her doldrums. With Malfoy...that was a bit harder to pin. Ron came across his Malfoy in corridor to find him teasing some first years. It seemed normal to Ron except when he noticed that Malfoy's smile was not a malicious one, but a sincere one.

He had not actually talked to Hermione for she told Ron that she was extra busy with all of the journals she had to read, but from their one moment of talking told Ron everything. Hermione's eyes seemed to be brighter, her cheeks were fuller and rosier, her tone of voice was more vibrant, and the way she lit up a room when she walked in. She hadn't done that for the longest time. Though she had spoken amicably to him, when he had seen her talk to Harry a few times her polite demeanor seemed forced. She would quickly exited their conversation and keep doing what she need to do, leaving Harry standing there looking at a loss.

Ron's eyes were glazed over no longer looking at the chess pieces that were looking at him impatiently. His thoughts had been rampant within his mind filled with Harry and Hermione and what he might do to her. He was still in agreement with their plan of getting Malfoy away from Hermione, but with the past week and her sudden happiness Ron was beginning to wonder if his confiding with Harry was a good thing.

"Glorcal to Ron?" came a misty voice. He kept his eyes on the same spot he had been staring and didn't seem to hear her.

"Glorcal to Ron? COME IN RON?" the misty voiced yelled. Ron spluttered about with a surprised face, wailing his hands about and knocking some of the angered chess pieces over.

"Merlin Luna! Was it really necessary to almost give me a heart attack?" Ron asked picking up the pieces that were showing off their Sailor talk at him, and putting them back on the board. Luna laughed at the curses from the chess pieces directed at Ron and nodded.

"It was _absolutely _necessary. You've been more spacey this week then I have! I was going for a record you know," Luna jested. Ron cracked a small smile and sighed.

"Yeah I guess I have been rather...thoughtful this week. I just have a lot to deal with that's all. And what's Glorcal?" Ron asked quizzically.

"It's a planet. You know like instead of saying, 'Earth to Ron.' Because trust me, you were nowhere near this planet!" she said mirthfully getting her and Ron to have a good laugh. After they both simmered down Luna gave Ron a good look-over.

"Galleon for your thoughts?" she asked with a lopsided smile.

"Heh, if you want a Galleon for my thoughts, you'd make me richer than Malfoy!" Ron said half-heartedly. Luna joined in a chuckle or two and then stopped.

"Really though...Ron what is the matter?" Luna asked in a softer tone. Ron looked at Luna with an appreciative expression and smiled.

"I'm worried about Hermione...and Harry," he said not intending to say more. Luna sent a tiny glare at him and pushed him playfully.

"Keep going," she said in mock command.

"I'm worried about Harry doing something to hurt Hermione."

"Why would Harry hurt one of his very best friends? I mean you and him treat Hermione like some fragile piece of glass. Why would he want to hurt her?" Luna asked incredulously.

"I didn't mean that he would hurt her on purpose, but ever since..." Ron trailed off.

"Every since what Ron?" Luna questioned.

"Ever since he saw Hermione and Draco this week. I mean I think everybody can tell that they're a bit too happy," Ron said with a small derisive laugh.

"Yeah they have been a bit..._off _with each other. Its like someone cast permanent Cheery Charms on them!" Luna said looking at the chess board and calling out her next move. Ron was way too distracted to see that Luna was one move away from calling out checkmate.

"Knight to A4 and that is exactly what they look like! Permanent Cheery Charms! But you know Luna that it could go deeper than that."

"Than what?"

"Harry and I think that Hermione and Malfoy have something going on," he said not making eye contact with Luna. Luna simply kept looking at the chess board in concentration. Ron had expected her to jump at the thought of Malfoy ever having something to do with Hermione that didn't involve killing each other under the moonlight in some sort of Pigmy ritual. She just kept looking at the board planning her next move.

"Glorcal to Luna, come in Luna. Did you hear me?" Ron said shocked.

"Yes I heard you. What about it?" Luna said irritated that her thinking process had been interrupted.

"Malfoy and Hermione! Together! KISSING!" Ron said standing up and wailing his arms about.

"Ah! Checkmate! For the love of Merlin Ron, what do I care if Hermione and Malfoy are together? That is their business and no one else's," Luna said waving her wand and setting the pieces back to their starting positions.

"What do you mean by that? Hermione is my friend."

**Oo**

_And, you give me the most gorgeous sleep  
That I've ever had  
And when it's really bad  
I guess it's not that bad _

**Oo**

"That does not entitle you to an all-access pass to her love life. Look Ron its perfectly natural that you are worried about her, but she's a big girl and she knows what she is doing. If you truly are her friend then you'll trust her and her judgement and let her be," Luna said whimsically.

"I wish I could Luna, but its not that easy. I mean look at her judgement before. Look at what happened to Krum. Do you know how much pain she's been in since then?" Ron asked getting even more irritated.

"Is that what this is about? What happened to Krum? Look it was an unfortunate thing what with him going to _muggle_ healers, but that what his decision. Hermione knew that and so did he. You are seriously underestimating your friend. If she wants to open up again and let another person, _besides_ you and Harry, into her heart then that is entirely her right without your consent need," Luna said getting angry herself.

"What if Harry thinks exactly like I do only the difference is that he would actually go through with something to get Hermione and Malfoy to split up? What if I agree with it?" Ron asked sitting on the couch. Luna walked over to him and kneeled in front of him, her hands on his knees.

"If Harry decides to do something, then that is his bit. If you agree with it, then that is your opinion."

"I don't know what to do Luna. I mean I want Harry to succeed with what he is doing, but at the same time I don't want to hurt Hermione. What should I do?" he asked helplessly.

Luna leaned in a bit more, her hands sliding farther up his leg. "Be there for her like you were that day when she and Harry fought. Be the friend she is going to need and does need. Malfoy maybe her new interest, but you are forever her friend. That is always more valuable than any old boy toy she could have," Luna said softly with a dim smile. Ron returned and grabbed her head, gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and hugged her.

"Underneath your spacey exterior beats the heart of a great woman you know that?" Ron said softly.

"Of course I do. And of course Ron you do realize that after two months of playing wizard's chess I fnally kicked your arse?" Luna said with a grin

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione looked around another corner with her wand light and to her dismay found no signs of students out of bed or disobeying rules. She sighed heavily with disappointment and turned.

"Why so disappointed? If anything I am a bit glad that we are alone. In the dark. With no one else in sight," Draco whispered putting a hand on Hermione's waist. Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand and peeled it off her side.

"Be that as it may, we still have a job to do. Don't even think that I am going to let you slack off," Hermione said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Draco retorted. Hermione grinned and they kept walking in search of students out of bed. Every time they patrolled, they would embark in relentless flirting and banter. She very much enjoyed that. They walked by a tapestry that was embroidered with many various colors of blue and silver. Hermione stopped and gazed at it forming ideas in her head about something.

"That blue with silver would be nice," she said softly. Draco quirked a brow.

"Nice for what?"

Hermione tore her gaze away from the tapestry and blushed hard. What in the world was she thinking about?

"I've been getting a list of colors that matched and would look nice," she said vaguely.

"Yes, but nice for what?" Draco asked again.

Hermione blushed even harder. "For our wedding."

**Oo**

_You're really lovely  
Underneath it all  
You want to love me Underneath it all  
I'm really lucky  
Underneath it all  
You're really lovely _

**Oo

* * *

**

**I thought that after all of the drama there should be some light fluff in there somewhere. :D**

**Note one: Someone told me that my chapters were too long, so I am stopping here. Just to let that one person know, this chapter was 13 pages on Microsoft word**.

**Note two: Someone else told me that I should no longer include the 'Don't be a prude, review,' bit because it implied that I was calling people sluts. Now I want to please you guys so I will change my slogan from here on out. BTW I didn't mean it that way, implying that people were 'reviewing whores.' Sorry about the confusion.**

**Note three:** **I am announcing this early so that no will ask me for a sequel to this story. _I am taking a break after this fic._ I have been writing non stop for two years and I want a break. After I complete this story I will go on a vacation for awhile, but do not fear for I will return!**

**Note Four: This song is 'Underneath it All,' by No Doubt.**

**That is it!**

**Please don't say moo, review! **

**(Its meant to be funny and not make sense. Tell me if you like this or I can change it!)**

**Marina 0-o**


	24. All About the Annoucements

**A big thank you to everyone that reviewed this past chapter. Just let me say that your comments...they really touched me guys. I mean really. I've never felt that sort of..._warmth_ come from comments, but the load of you really rooted for me and told me to keep up the good work despite what anyone else would say. **

**Thank you all sooooo much. And a special thank you to whoever NOMINATED me for the PARTING OF WAYS award in the category of FIGHTING AGAINST FATE. It meant a lot to me when I saw that I was nominated. I don't really care if I win, what floats my boat is that one (or all) of you thought my story was good enough to be nominated for something. **

**Thank you all again from the bottom of my heart. :D**

**A special shout out to DRACOSGIRL12525! Best of luck to you chickidy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and John Ellermann (who is making his third appearance! What will he do next?)**

**Chapter 24: Announcements**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_That blue with silver would be nice," she said softly. Draco quirked a brow._

"_Nice for what?"_

_Hermione tore her gaze away from the tapestry and blushed hard. What in the world was she thinking about?_

"_I've been getting a list of colors that matched and would look nice," she said vaguely._

"_Yes, but nice for what?" Draco asked again._

_Hermione blushed even harder. "For our wedding."_

Draco hid the surprise that her comment had inspired. She was picking out colors for their wedding? Since when had she been thinking about that? For all he knew she was still getting over the fact that the last man she was about to marry was currently worm food. He looked up the at the tapestry and then back at Hermione.

"You know I do get some say in what colors go into our wedding," Draco said with a slight drawl. Hermione looked up at him and saw that his gaze was focused on the tapestry above them. She cracked a small smile and bit her lip.

"I didn't know that you would want a say in this," she said shyly.

"Why wouldn't I? Are you implying that I have no taste?" he asked with a raised brow.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "No, no! That is not what I meant at all! I mean I just assumed for you being a guy and all..." Hermione trailed off deciding to have some fun with the Slytherin. Draco looked at her suspiciously. This was not the reaction he had in mind from his wife. He thought she would have negated her implication and said that he could take part in the decisions for the nuptials, but she had other things in mind.

"What do mean by that Granger? I would think that guys were very well your cup of tea," he said walking closer to her in the deserted hallway. Hermione held her ground and lifted her chin.

"They are Malfoy, but it isn't tea time. You know what I meant, though. I didn't know that you would have an interest in this sort of thing," Hermione retorted. Draco smirked, but more at the fact that she had a comeback than the comeback itself. How he missed these _warm _little conversations.

"Well then turns out the resident genius can be wrong. If has something to do with how I will spend the rest of my life, then _yes_ I have some input on it."

"Well then what do you think?" she asked looking back up at the tapestry. Draco looked back up as well.

"They'll do," he said noncommital. Hermione smiled without looking at him. Draco finally returned the gaze towards her.

"What else has your little Gryffindor brain been concocting?" he asked resuming their walk. Hermione racked her brain for what to tell him next. Truth be told this past week her brain had been whirling.

"I've had a...couple of ideas. Mostly about the decorations and about my dress, but they've been random. Nothing concrete," she said looking around another corridor for out of bed students.

"Well then let's start making some concrete. But before we decide anything on decor or the like, there is something very important first," Draco said looking down a corridor on his side. Hermione halted and looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"Our wedding _date_. Seriously Granger where is your legendary brain today?" Draco asked with a smirk and crossing his arms in amusement. Hermione paled a bit and bit her lip. She didn't know when she wanted to actually _get _married. He was right though, they needed a wedding date. If they were going to start making preparations for it then they would have to set aside a day.

Hermione continued walking and nodded. "Right. You are right Malfoy. We need a wedding date, but in order to get one we need to think about something first."

"What?"

"What are we going to tell people Malfoy? I mean we can't just get married right after graduation. They'll know something is up. They won't believe that we're married because we-"

Hermione stopped herself from finishing the sentence. Draco sent a small smile her way, but in his eyes Hermione could see that he was a bit hurt.

"They won't believe that we married for love. I understand Hermione."

Hermione sent him an apologetic smile and kept walking forward. There was a moment of silence between them. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was definitely not wanted. Draco understood where Hermione was coming from, but what he really wanted to know was why all of a sudden was she thinking about their nuptials? All of this time since the beginning of term she had refused to believe the face that they were married. She had even said so at one point.

"_That's just it Draco," she said coldly, "I don't _believe _this to be a real marriage. I _refuse _to believe it."_

"_Why don't you believe it?" he asked cautiously._

"_Because I don't love you," Hermione said simply._

Even to this day those five little words still affected him. Draco looked at Hermione as they walked. He was partially satisfied that _finally _Hermione had gotten into her head that fact that they were married, but apart of him was still wondering why.

"Hermione?" Draco asked looking at his ahead of him. Hermione stared at her feet and said, "Hmm?"

"What made you finally start to think of the wedding?" Draco asked still looking ahead. He heard Hermione sigh, the click of her heels echoed throughout the hallway.

"Honestly?" she asked with her voice having a small tone of dread.

"Yes, honestly," Draco said crushing her wishes of not wanting to explain.

"Viktor did," she said simply. Draco stopped his walking and finally looked at her. Hermione stopped as well and gradually turned, slowly lifting her gaze towards Draco's curious one.

"Curious..._How_?" Draco asked less than civil. Hermione blushed a bit and averted her eyes elsewhere.

"I told you that I lived with Viktor. What I never told you was that he asked for my hand."

"Yes you did. Not intentionally, but you did," Draco said nonchalantly.

"When?" Hermione asked surprised.

"When we were talking to Nergal and Ishtar, you let it slip," Draco said. Hermione racked her brain for what the memory. An expression of realization spread across Hermione's soft features.

"Right. Well the other night I found his ring. It's a good thing I did because it got me to think, which is something I haven't done in a while. At least not about our marriage," Hermione said with a bit of a quaking voice.

"After Viktor died, I wanted nothing to do with anyone. Then I came back to Hogwarts and got something that I thought I had lost: A husband. Up until a few weeks ago I didn't even register the fact that we were married. I was still in mourning and my heart was still freshly wounded from Viktor.

"Yet, I have came to realize that Viktor is my past and that my future is right in front of me, looking at me like I've gone completely mental," Hermione said, a tear escaping her glassy eyes.

"I loved Viktor. I still do and I think a part of me always will, but he's not here anymore. _You_ are here now. I don't want to ruin was could be a very beautiful thing. You've already become a good friend. Who knows what else you could become in the future," Hermione said walking closer to Draco. She lifted a quaking hand and put it gently on his sincere looking face.

"I may not love you now Draco, but I am sure you'll do a good job to make sure that changes," she said finally cracking a smile. Draco smiled as well and took Hermione's hand from his face and held it in his hand and gave it a kiss.

"You can bet your knickers that'll change," he said with a grin.

Hermione wiped her eyes and smiled sincerely at Draco. They continued to talk about wedding dates and arrangements completely unaware of a pair of mischievous eyes looking at them.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione awoke more calm and happy than she had other days. She knew why of course. Her conversation last night with Draco had really lifted a rather heavy burden she hadn't known she had been carrying. She recalled what she said to him and thought that as she said it (what she said about Viktor and Draco) that it was only then that she was realizing it herself. When she had come across Viktor's ring that night, she knew that she couldn't keep dwelling in the past. As bad as Viktor had gotten the last few months of their relationship, Hermione knew that he loved her and wished only the very best for her.

She finished changing into some jeans and a wool shirt that hung to her curves nicely, but was still warm. She exited the room and saw that Draco was already awake and in the common room. She couldn't help a small smile that graced her face as she walked down the five steps towards him. She almost felt like a schoolgirl nearing her crush. Draco was still in deep concentration with his task. As Hermione finally came close, she saw that Draco was busying making the announcements they had talked about the night before.

"They look wonderful,"Hermione said softly, breaking Draco's concentration. He looked up at her surprised, but then donned a smile.

"Yeah? I've been up since about five. I couldn't get much sleep so I thought I would do this until my Hippocrates class started," Draco said returning to the poster boards. Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Why couldn't you sleep? Was it because I didn't share your bed again?" she asked feeling slightly guilty. Draco looked up and her and saw her expression. He stood laughing and put his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"No, it wasn't that. I just couldn't shake off this feeling that I had last night," he said perplexed and removing his hands. He sat back down and Hermione took a seat adjacent to him.

"When we were walking last night?' she queried. Draco nodded.

"I don't know why I have this feeling that we weren't alone in the corridors last night. I prefer not to think about it actually. Just ignore what I said," He said looking over to their clock.

"It's almost eight. I should get going if I want a good seat in the _back _of the class," he said standing and gathering his bag. Hermione stood and nodded.

"I'll take two boards to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," Hermione said taking up the two boards.

"I'll take these to Hufflepuff and Slytherin on my way to class," Draco said also taking up the last two boards.

"I'll see ya," he said instinctively walking over to Hermione and giving her a peck on the cheek. Hermione blushed and avoided his eyes when he slowly withdrew.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean-"

"Don't apologize Malfoy. Its completely alright," Hermione said walking close to him and giving him a peck on his cheek. She withdrew and smiled at him.

"Right. See you," he said taking off.

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Tower early in the morning with a rather large board in her hand. She made her way to the bulletin board and pinned up the announcement. What few seventh years were already awake read the announcement with less than enthused spirits. Hermione turned and saw Harry and Ron make groggily make their way into the common room. Ron was the first to see Hermione and smiled fondly at her. He made his way over to her in his to-small pajamas and gave her a hug. She reciprocated and gave him a smile.

"Good morning to you bedhead," Hermione said chuckling at his hair. Ron looked up at his hair, ran a hand through it, and smiled impishly.

"Yeah, well...I had a very good night's sleep. How have you been?" he said quietly. Hermione furrowed her brows and wondered why he was speaking in hushed tones. She then looked over his shoulder and saw Harry looking at them rather depressed. She understood.

"I've been alright. Happier than I have been in days actually. You?"

"Good. I had a good talk with Luna last night...Cleared some things."

"That's good that you two talked because I'll be seeing you this week," Hermione said knowingly. Ron looked at her puzzled and Hermione simply pointed above her head. Ron looked up and read the announcement.

ONLY FOR SEVENTH YEARS, SO SIXTH YEARS

AND BELOW SOD OFF!

_FOR THOSE COUPLES WHO ARE TOO MENTAL_

_TO DEAL WITH THEIR PROBLEMS, THERE WILL _

_BE MARRIAGE COUNSELING WITH THE ASSIST-_

_ANTS THIS WHOLE WEEK. _

_BE PREPARED TO BE ASKED SOME VERY PERSONAL_

_QUESTIONS THAT WE DON'T WANT TO ASK, BUT ARE _

_REQUIRED TO._

Ron looked back at Hermione with an arched brow. "Let me guess, Malfoy wrote this?"

"How could you tell?" Hermione asked with a fake smile.

"I didn't have to time to proof read it when I left. They needed to be up today and Malfoy already had them made, so naturally I took them without a second glance," Hermione said.

"So _Malfoy_ is going to be helping me with my marriage problems? Isn't that more hazardous than healthy?" Ron asked still eyeing the sign. Hermione chuckled.

"Don't worry I'll be there too. Just to give you a heads up about what we're going to be talking to you about; its mostly got to do with Luna skipping a year. I mean she went from fifth straight into seventh. On top of that she has this project to do with you. That can't be easy," Hermione said and Ron nodded in agreement. Harry was still looking towards them and Hermione had been glancing over to him a few times.

"Ron...How is Harry?" she asked with a timid voice. Ron looked towards his shoulder, but not all the way over.

"He's alright. I reckon Pansy talked some sense into him. He hasn't been as..._off_ as he as in the past." Ron saw Hermione nod and smiled.

"You two still aren't speaking?"

"No. He tried to apologize to me once before, but what he did to me that night is still present in my mind. Whether he meant it or not, it hurt like hell," Hermione said keeping their hushed tones.

Ron nodded. "Hermione I think there's something you should know..." Ron said trailing off and looking down. Hermione looked strangely at him.

"What Ron? What's the matter?"

"Herms...You remember that night that he hit you and called you...Do you remember?" Ron asked not wanting to say that word.

Hermione nodded. How could she possibly forget?

"I talked to Harry after the Halloween ball. I confronted him about what he had done to you. Hermione what he told him still has me a bit...concerned."

"Well, what did he tell you Ron?" Hermione urged.

"There's one thing you have to understand about Harry. He hates Malfoy. When I say that I mean Malfoy is second to Voldemort," Ron said looking Hermione straight in the eyes. Hermione shivered at this fact, but nodded.

"Harry said that he called you a mudblood for affect. In other words, he wanted you to see what being with Malfoy could mean," Ron said not bothering to explain the meaning. Hermione nodded. Finally it all clicked.

"He wanted me see that even _speaking _to Malfoy could mean losing a friend," Hermione said with understanding. Ron nodded.

"Thanks Ron for telling me," Hermione said with a smile, "you have been really good to me during this whole ordeal. Trust me when I say I appreciate that more than you'll ever know."

"No problem," Ron said simply with a smile. Hermione hugged Ron and made her way to the portrait door.

She passed by Harry without a second glance. She was much to infuriated with him with what Ron had told him. Though she had just truly met Malfoy this year, she was starting to prefer him to Harry. She walked out of the portrait door and walked over to the Ravenclaw common room. She reached the portrait and gave it the password. It flung open and she walked inside. She made a beeline for the bulletin board and pinned up the last poster she had.

Much of the younger students read it and laughed. The seventh years however, welcomed the sign with as much conviction as the Gryffindors had. She was about to walk out when a pair of stunning brown eyes stopped her. John was walking towards her with a soft smile on his face. He was already dressed in his baggy jeans with black shirt that had a silhouette of a woman laying down. His beach-blonde hair was spiked and his shirt was lifted slightly so that his belt buckle was visible.

"Hey Hermione. What's going on?" he said flashing her a smile. Hermione shifted her footing and smiled awkwardly.

"Not much John. What's up with you?" she asked.

"Same here," he said looking up the at the sign, "Let me guess. Malfoy?" he said with a slight smirk. Hermione looked up at the sign as well and smiled.

"Yeah. He did it this morning. I just picked them up without really taking a look at them. They still get the point across though," Hermione said smiling mirthfully.

"Where were you going now if I may ask?" John said putting his hands in this pockets.

"Down to the Great Hall for some breakfast."

"Would mind it all to much if I joined you?"

Hermione smiled. "Not at all."

They made their way out of the Ravenclaw common room and to the Great Hall talking and laughing. Turns out that John really had a good sense of humour. Hermione had inquired on his taste of dress.

"Its muggle. My mother is a muggle and my dad is a wizard. I may be a wizard, but that doesn't mean I have to agree with the male fashion," John said finally taking his seat next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Hermione made her plate as John was just preparing his.

"I could imagine how you could be partial to the Muggle male clothing. I mean, can you imagine yourself wearing what Dumbledore wears?" asked Hermione with a quaking voice from chuckling. John spit out his hot chocolate and laughed richly.

"God no! It takes a very secure wizard to pull off what Dumbledore wears," John said wiping his chin with a napkin. They ate comfortably; they talked about what they did when they were younger and before they came to Hogwarts. John told Hermione that his father worked at Gringotts making the locks and alarms. Hermione told John about her parents and about them being dentists. ("They were a bit disappointed when they saw that I no longer need braces in fourth year. I never told them that I intentionally got my teeth shrunk or they would've killed me!")

Hermione noticed that it was almost half past ten. She had been talking to John for over an hour! John finished his plate of food and Hermione did as well. John stood and went to sit next to Hermione.

"Hermione...I know that we are just getting to know each other, but I would like for you to start calling me your friend," John said sitting a little too close for Hermione's comfort. Hermione blushed at the husky tone of John's deep voice.

"I c-c-could do that," Hermione said wanting to scoot back some. John smiled at her and lifted his hand towards her chin. Hermione looked at his eyes transfixed. She let his roughened hand touch her chin and follow the outline of her face.

"You are a rare thing in life Hermione," John said looking back into Hermione's eyes. Hermione wanted to pull back from his touch or do anything to get away from this person intruding on her personal space. She opened her mouth to say something when another voice chilled her to the bone.

"Really Ellermann? And how would you explain your annoying existence in life?" came Draco's stone-cold voice.

* * *

**I think I should stop it here for today. I had a bit of trouble getting inspiration for this chapter. I would make it longer, but I think I should include what's about to happen in the next chapter. **

**Note one: I have just finished with my bio midterm. I next have a math midterm. **

**Note Two: All of my midterms don't end until next Monday 10/24, so don't expect an update until after that date. Don't worry I am writing the next chapter as we speak, but I probably won't finish it until next week. **

**Note Three: I think that I will make the story move faster from now on. I have developed the relaltionship between Hermione and Draco the way I have wanted to so I think I'll start going faster...Also I want to keep making this story as Bristish as possble, so PLEASE help in that area by giving me slang words.**

**I know so far:  
Sod off  
bugger (but don't know really how to use it)  
bint  
bullocks  
bird  
bloke  
mate  
fag (cigarette)  
snog  
shag**

**Please feel free to add to my growing list. I do have onequestion; What is a CHIT?**

**How many of you already have your tickets reserved for November 18?**

**I do!**

**Say no to moo, review!**

**Marina :D**


	25. Their Date

**My goodness! You all reviewed wonderfully for the last chapter. Believe me when I say that I never thought I would get 30+ reviews in one day! Thank you all so much. I was so moved and touched by what most of you said in your reviews. They made me feel giddy.**

**A special thanks to all of those who gave me slang words to use for this fic. Now its not that I would be using them all the time, its just good to have an array of words to choose from. **

**READ'EM PEOPLE 12 PAGES ALL FOR YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but John Ellermann.**

**Chapter 25: Their Date**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco walked out of the Hufflepuff common room relieved. Who could stand that much blue and yellow? Their common room looked like it had been decorated with neon paint! Draco's headache worsened just at the thought of those colors. He shook his head and walked towards the dungeons. It had been awhile since he had been down here. He had made the decision to post the signs after his Hippocrates class; he had arrived so late the professor had complained of old age.

Draco felt the cold draft of the dungeons creep up his skin like a chill. He walked down the few steps that led down to the portrait. He said the password and climbed through the hole only to be greeted with a noisy room. Draco looked around and saw that nothing had remotely changed from the month he had been away. He walked straight over to the bulletin board and hung the poster up.

"Don't you think mental people helping other mental people is a step in the _wrong _direction?" asked an amused voice from behind Draco. Draco smirked as he turned and stuck his hand out to greet Blaise.

"Depends on who I'm helping. How have you been Blaise?" Draco asked letting shaking Blaise's hand firmly. Blaise smirked back and took his hand back and shrugged.

"Miserable of course. You don't owl, you don't floo...What's a bloke to do?"

"Just my luck. You're beginning to sound more like that decrepit hat."

"And you're beginning to forget about your fellow Slytherins," Blaise shot back.

"Now, now. I am performing a service to my fellow seventh year Slytherins by giving them my counsel. Is that not enough?" Draco asked with mock innocence.

"Your council? Why not just directly chuck them to St. Mungo's?" Blaise countered sardonically.

"You're right. You should be the first to go," Draco said with a hand to his chin in serious thought. Blaise laughed and clapped Draco on the shoulder.

"How have you been mate? Your woman been treating you well?"

"Better than you might think actually," Draco said taking a seat in a corner of the room. Blaise followed and quirked a brow.

"So no more problems with the 'Mrs.?'," Blaise asked. Draco laughed remembering other times he had talked to Blaise, Draco always seemed to have problems with Hermione. Draco sighed and shook his head. He needed someone to talk to and to get advice from.

"No more problems...for right now," Draco said sitting fully sitting back in his chair.

"For right now eh?"

"Let's just say that Granger and I have had our own private counseling. It has made things..._tolerable _for now," said Draco looking at Blaise with a rather hopeless expression. Draco knew that things were more than just tolerable, but hey, he was guy. Men did not talk about things like women did. Blaise understood though. As he looked at his mate, he saw that there was that spark of happiness, but there was something marring it.

"Yeah things are tolerable, but what would make you have problems _again_?" Blaise asked. Draco looked down, pursed his lips, and then looked back up at Blaise.

"At the Halloween ball, did you notice who the Weaselette was with?" Draco asked sitting upright now. Blaise thought back and smiled when he remembered.

"Ah yes, Ellermann right? He's the beater for Ravenclaw this year. I met him during one of the practices for Slytherin. He's an arrogant prick. Why do you ask?"

"Ellermann? Well, whatever his last name is, he just touches a nerve," Draco said. Blaise looked at Draco puzzled. What on the Earth did Ellermann have to do with Draco having future marital problems? Blaise thought back to the dance. He had only seen Ellermann when he was dancing with Alicia. Ellermann had been on the dance floor with some beautiful Cinderella...The same Cinderella that had been dragged out of the Great Hall by Draco.

"Could that nerve that Ellermann touches be named Granger?" Blaise asked sharply. Draco frowned at the smirk that now graced Blaise's face.

"Wipe that smile off your face. I know what you think and its pure bollocks," Draco bit. Blaise raised his brows.

"What in the world are you talking about? What could I possibly be thinking?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

"That I am actually _jealous_ of that devious bastard," Draco supplied coldly.

"You said it not me," Blaise countered.

"Well I'm not."

"Of course you aren't."

"Don't patronize me Zabini."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Zabini I'm warning you," Draco said frigidly.

"Alright fine. Ruin my fun. With all honesty though, why would you even take a second glance at this guy?" Blaise asked looking at Draco purposefully.

"Because he's getting to close to Granger," Draco said without thinking. He quickly looked up at Blaise and stood.

"Not that I bloody care. She's free to pick her own friends."

"But with your permission first right?" Blaise supplied. Draco glared at Blaise and sighed.

"What's your point Zabini?" Draco asked getting more exasperated by the minute. Blaise looked at Draco with a serious expression and folded his arms.

"My point? My point is that Granger is the first person you've..._warmed up_ to since, well, me. What's more is that Granger is the first person you've warmed up to since you became human," Blaise said, his straight stare never wavering. Draco furrowed his brows. What did Blaise mean by that? Human?

"Since I became _human?_ Curious, just what was I before?" Draco asked with cold sarcasm.

"You were Lucius," Blaise said simply. He knew that these little three words would have a tremendous impact on Draco. Simply because Draco hated his father and what he had done to his mother. Also, what he had done to his own son. Blaise was no fool. He had known that it had taken Mrs. Malfoy a tremendous amount of time to transform her son into some resemblance of human life. Though Draco was still rather crude around the edges, he was not the same boy, nay, _man_ that he was sixth year. The Draco that took pleasure from causing severe pain to Granger was now the one who depended on her.

Blaise knew that his assumptions about Draco's reaction was right when he grabbed Blaise by the collar and brought him near to his fierce looking face. Blaise allowed Draco to glare openly at him.

"You've got some balls to be saying that to me. To even mention that _fucker's _name to me. But I think you're just down right _insane _to compare me to him," Draco said ferociously. Blaise never even blinked. He had known that Draco would react this way, or at least he was prepared for it.

"You have to face it Draco. You were like him. The same heartless, soulless, and arrogant bastard. You _were_ him. The only good thing he ever did for you and your mum was becoming worm bait."

Draco clenched his jaw hard and cast Blaise harshly away. Blaise composed himself and fixed his tie.

"You feel threatened by Ellermann, Draco. You think that he could take away the one thing that keeps you from becoming your father again," Blaise said quietly. Draco turned his back on Blaise and put his fist to his chin in anger, but then put it back down and chuckled.

"You've known me too many years Blaise. I think you might actually know me better than my own mother," Draco said still chuckling. Blaise also joined in a chuckle or two. Draco turned and sent Blaise an appreciative look.

"I _do _know you better than your mum. I also know that you hate feeling vulnerable, which is why you are denying the fact that you need her," Blaise said.

"I do care about her Zabini. You got me on that, but my life doesn't depend on her," Draco said with a quirked brow.

"Oh, but you do depend on her Malfoy. You need her to stay human, to keep your father at bay. You're mother did one hell of a job, but I have a feeling that Granger is the key to her success," Blaise said. Draco shifted and looked down. He didn't admit it aloud, but to himself he knew that Blaise was right. Draco had no clue what he would do if he hadn't had his mother at his side, or if he didn't have Hermione at his side.

"Ellermann may steal her away Malfoy, but there's no harm in hurting him a little to get your 'Mrs.' back," Blaise said blithely, but with a malicious glint in his eye.

Draco smirked at nodded his head. "You're pretty smart for someone so incredibly insane you know that?"

"Of course."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco walked down the corridor and to the Great Hall. Talking with Blaise had put many things in perspective for him. Never once had he thought of Hermione as a key to his 'human' side. In Draco's mind this made Hermione appear more important. Ellermann maybe annoying, but he was no one to take Hermione from him.

Draco walked through the double doors and did a double take. At first he thought that the conversation he had earlier with Blaise had given his mind hallucinations, but as he blinked hard and rubbed his eyes he could plainly see that the atrocious sight before him was no joke. He saw as Ellermann got up from the opposite side of the Gryffindor table to sit next to Hermione. Anger began to biol within his veins as Draco took in the proximity of Ellermann and _his wife._

But as John began to lift his hand to touch Hermione, something within Draco snapped. He never thought that he would feel such utter _hate_ for someone that he didn't really know. The only thing that crossed Draco's mind at that moment was to drown John in a vat of hot oil. Draco clenched his jaw and fists and walked over to the annoying pestilence that now shrouded his life.

"You are a rare thing in life Hermione," Draco heard John say. _You're a dead man,_ Draco thought as he approached. Hermione still hadn't seen him and neither had John, but Draco did notice the slight revulsion that showed on his wife's face. This simmered his anger and brought a smirk to his face.

"Really Ellermann? And how would you explain your annoying existence in life?" Draco said frigidly. Hermione looked up at him with surprised, but thankful eyes. Draco caught this and sent her a wink that John failed to notice.

"Well Malfoy you're hardly the one that should have to explain myself to," John said smoothly. Draco narrowed his eyes, but kept his smirk and cool demeanor.

"Well then maybe you should find someone to explain yourself to right now," Draco said. John smirked at his hint to leave, but shook his head.

"If anything Malfoy you are the intruder at this moment. Hermione and I _were _enjoying each other's company, but then _you _came," John said with cold politeness. Hermione bit her lip and stood. She really did want to get away from John. She thought him a rather nice bloke, but at the moment he was creeping her out.

"What are you even doing over here Ellermann? I thought the smartass table was over there," Draco said referring to the Ravenclaw table. Hermione wanted to giggle at Draco's pun on Ravenclaw, but merely smiled discretely at him. John narrowed his eyes.

"What are _you _doing here? The Death Eater Table is _that_ way," John said pointing at the Slytherin table. Draco clenched his teeth and let it slide. This was no time to kick Ellermann's ass. He would do it later when Hermione wasn't present. Hermione felt the growing tension and smiled politely at John.

"His class let's out at half past ten. And I thought Ravenclaws were known for their brightness. I guess you're the exception to that rule," Draco said with mock sympathy.

"I thought that Slytherins were known for their notorious independence, but I guess it's the other way around. I mean, what did you really call Voldemort? _Master _perhaps?" John said nearing Draco so that he could whisper it. Draco set his cold dead stare at John.

"Sod off Ellermann if you don't want to see the lid of a casket," Draco said barely moving his lips. John smirked. Draco wouldn't dare do anything to hm in front of Hermione. How wrong he was.

"No I got it wrong. It was your mental _bint _of a _mother _that called him Master right?" John said laughing slightly at the end. Draco just looked at John unblinkingly.

_SMACK!_

_THUD!_

The clap of flesh being slapped echoed throughout the entire Great Hall. Students halted with food halfway to their mouths; conversations ceased in mid-sentence. Shocked eyes followed the body of a handsome boy as it toppled to the floor. Draco's hand was still clenched and his knuckles white. Hermione looked on astonished not fully comprehending what had happened. John was on the floor in pain and his hand was gripping his jaw.

"You can't I say didn't warn you Ellermann," was the only thing Draco said before Hermione regained her composure and grabbed him by the hand and ran out of the hall.

She had no idea as to what had happened. First John and Draco were talking, then they started to whisper and she couldn't hear a thing. Then Draco quickly stuck John! It was so quick that she really didn't get a good look as to when he did it. The only thing she knew is that she would not let him get into trouble...yet.

He was going to hear her out.

She reached the common room and scrambled to get in, nearly ripping Shatopher's picture in the process. She roughly let go of Draco and sighed with anger. Draco set his things next to the couch and took a seat.

"I am only going to say this once so that you know how angry I am," Hermione said with a tight and shaky voice. She sighed again and then looked at Draco pointedly.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" Hermione shrieked. Draco looked at her with a bit of surprise, but not an ounce of guilt was in his eyes.

"I sometimes am. People usually leave a message though," Draco said.

"I don't get it! Why in the world would you do something like that?" Hermione asked coming closer to him and putting her hands on her hips.

"You didn't hear him," Draco said simply.

"Nothing you can tell me is good enough reason to almost knock a man unconscious Draco," Hermione said sharply. Draco looked at her when she said his name and then looked back at the wall.

"Forget it then."

"Draco that's not the point. You are the Assistant to the Headmaster! You rank higher than any of the professors for Merlin's sake! You cannot go around hitting students," Hermione ranted.

"And you can't go hide me from the professors," Draco said with a mild grin. Hermione's rant faltered a bit as she looked like the words had been taken from her mouth. She let her arms fall from her sides and she looked down blushing.

"I didn't hide you," she defended weakly. Draco scoffed and stood, inching his way closer to her.

"Right, so you just smuggled me out of the Great Hall after hitting a student," Draco teased in a deep voice. Hermione blushed even harder. Where was he going with this?

"I didn't want you to get into trouble just yet. I had to have to say first," Hermione said getting her confidence and ardor back.

"You just had to have your say first because you are so much more important than the Headmaster," Draco taunted getting closer to her.

Hermione looked up and raised a cocky brow. "Of course I am more important."

Draco looked genuinely surprised at her. "_Really_?"

"Mmhmm. I am your _wife_ hence the nagging and reckoning," Hermione said with the same arrogant attitude. Draco was finally close enough to snag her in his arms. Hermione didn't even see it coming; it was like when Draco had punched John, it was so quick.

"Draco let me go," Hermione commanded.

"No," he said simply, "but seeing as you're taking on the role of my wife, you are also to obey your husband. Don't have anything planned for this Thursday night," Draco commanded lightly.

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions just do what you're told for once," he said letting her go and losing his taunting air, "We have to go over how we're going counsel Nott and Bones, though just the thought makes me want to gag."

Hermione shook her head at his sudden change in mood and walked over to the desk where their plans for the couples lay. She picked them up and sat next to where Draco was now sitting.

"Alright we'll go over them, just remember to let me do all of the talking," she said with a slight smile.

"Deal Hermione."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The days passed without much significance. They had Theodore and Susan over at their dorm for counseling the following day, Monday. It was rather interesting how Susan had described Theodore's snoring as 'a dragon's mating call.' Hermione had rather laughed when she said this and so did Susan, but Theodore just scowled. When it was Theodore's turn to comment on what problems he had with Susan, he rather enthusiastically said that she nagged worse than 'McGonagall on a good day.' Draco had let out a snort of laughter while Hermione glared at him and discretely pinched his thigh.

Hermione and Draco gave their advice to the troubled couple. Draco was a bit more blunt on his behalf ("Honestly Bones. Ever heard of a Silencing Charm? Well not that you will when you cast it...It should solve all your problems.') While Hermione was a bit more _gentle _and _amicable _with Nott ("Well if she has a point on the subject, then take her advice. If not, then you can perform the Silencing Charm on a _person_...")

They counseled three more couples the following three days. After every session Draco would always disappear and not return until dark. Hermione had often inquired to where he had been. Draco would merely say not to start acting like any old wife. The sessions of counseling had gone rather well. The couple on Tuesday came in with the problem of constant bickering; this was a relatively short visit. Hermione and Draco both said that it was a problem no married couple could ever remedy.

Hermione and Draco finished their counseling session for Thursday. The has used up the full hour on two Hufflepuffs that had a don't-know-when-to-shut-up problem. The wife had a tendency to say the truth in a less than tactful way. The husband just blurted out whatever came to his mind. Hermione had tired many exercises to show them both what their flaws were, but Draco had solved this one with just a few words. ("Why don't you both just shut it?" he had said impatiently.)

Hermione had glared hard at him. He caught the glare and merely shrugged. His words seemed to have done the trick; the couple both kept silent after Draco's sage advice and nodded. Soon after the couple had left, Draco stood and looked at Hermione expectantly. Hermione gathered up her noted from the session haphazardly and turned to see Draco's face.

"What?" she asked bemused.

"Remember what I told you Monday about today?" he asked picking up his noted as well. Hermione walked over to the desk in their common room and answered.

"No. What did you tell me?"

Draco also waked over to the desk to store away his noted. He then looked back up at Hermione and pursed his lips. He looked her over form head to toe and shook his head and sighed.

"Take off your clothes," he said seriously.

"What?" Hermione nearly shrieked.

"What you're wearing is hardly appropriate for our date tonight. You'll need to take those clothes off and wear something more...dressy," he said failing to find the right word. Hermione suddenly understood; he was surprising her for their date! She smiled discretely and nodded.

"How much time do I have?"

"I'll give you a half-hour," Draco said. Hermione dashed up the steps and into her room. She walked over to her armoire and opened it. She looked inside trying to find a neutral sort of dress. '_Bingo!_' She pulled out a thigh-length dress and put it on. She gave herself a once-over in the mirror and frowned. She needed shoes.

She went back to her armoire and saw she only had a pair of silver colored heels from the Halloween ball. She tried them on, went to the mirror, and frowned again. She grabbed her wand and magicked her hair in a up-do. Small curly tendrils of hair adorned her face and her neck. The dress was a deep midnight-blue color with a v-neck in the front and back. It had no sparkles or designs, but it looked great.

As soon as she stepped out of her room and into the common room where Draco awaited her, Draco thought that she looked magnificent. The dress might have been bland, but it hugged her very nicely and showed off her...assets. He was already dressed in a white button up dress shirt and grey slacks that brought out his eyes. Hermione smiled modestly as she walked closer to him.

"You look like...You look beautiful," Draco said simply. Hermione's smile widened and blushed.

"Thanks. You look quite handsome yourself. I've never seen you dress up like this since-"

"-Our wedding," Draco interjected. Hermione nodded.

"Well...Where are we going?" Hermione asked keenly.

"You'll have to wait for that. You said to surprise you remember?" Draco chided. Hermione pouted mockingly and then smiled.

"Right. How are we getting there then?"

"Hermione we're in seventh year. We're Apparating," Draco said in a 'duh' like fashion.

"We'll walk out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and then just hold my hand and I'll Apparate us," Draco said walking towards their door. Hermione nodded and followed suit. They soon walked all the way to the edge of the forest. Hermione placed her warm hand in Draco's rough one and held her breath as she felt the pressure of Apparation. Soon it ebbed away and she breathed again. She looked around and saw a never-ending green lawn and a huge mansion to the upper left. She looked back at Draco and saw behind him a huge lake.

"Draco...where are we?" she asked walking over to the lake.

"We're at the Malfoy Estate. I thought that for our first date you might like something private, so I thought we could have a picnic next to my lake," he said with a soft smile. Hermione froze for a moment. A picnic by a lake? At night..._'Merlin...Just like my last date with Viktor.'_ Draco noticed her stiffness and frowned.

"What's the matter?"

Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled. "Nothing. Just...nothing. What do you have made for tonight?" she asked sitting down on a blanket that Draco had laid out.

"Depends on what you want. You're the lady of the house now, so you can order whatever you like," he said sitting down. Hermione was usually against the use of House elves, but seeing as how this was her first date with Draco...Allowances could be made.

"I'll have the Fedeccini Chicken with light Alfredo sauce and a Cesar salad with raspberry tea," she said naming her favorite dish. Draco smiled faintly and thought for a minute.

"I'll have the Leg of Lamb with steamed vegetables and...a baked potato with butter and a lemonade," he said also naming his favorite dish.

Suddenly in the middle of the Hermione and Draco, a Japanese style dinner table popped up with their choice of plates on it. There were two candles at each end that were unlit. Hermione looked amazed as she took in the smell of the food.

"Ah I see I have to at least light the candles. _Incendio!"_ Draco said pointing at the candles with his wand.

"How did you do all of this?" Hermione asked still baffled.

"After my father died, I began to treat the elves a bit nicer," Draco said with mirth.

They began their meal and a conversation that soon led to everything. They talked about their childhoods before Hogwarts, though Hermione more than Draco. They spoke of Minister of Magic that was elected last year; they shared opinions on the war and how it could've gone better; they spoke about the lack of music there is the wireless; then they started to talk about them and their future.

Their meal had been finished and cleaned up. Hermione sat there looking at the moon's reflection on the water. Her thoughts had not once drifted to Viktor and their very much similar date. She though that her night with Draco would've been affected by that, but it seems that she has moved on more than she thought. Draco lightly touched her shoulder and scooted closer to her. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"What were you thinking of just now?" Draco asked.

"Nothing important," Hermione responded unconvincingly.

"C'mon Hermione. If we want a healthy relationship, then you need to start talking to me. What were you thinking about?" Draco prodded gently.

"I was thinking about..." Hermione sighed and kept on, "I was thinking about my last date with Viktor. He took me to a lake. We had a picnic. And then he proposed," Hermione said with a lopsided smile. Draco leaned back form Hermione and closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"You should've said something," he said tightly.

"Oh no! That's just it. Only now did I really think about it. What I meant to say is that I thought that my night with you would've been shot because of that last memory, but...it wasn't," Hermione said gently to Draco. She slowly brought her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek.

"You have no idea how bad it would've been had it not been for you cracking my shell. That's exactly what I was in after Viktor died, a shell. You've broken it and allowed me to move on. Viktor is apart of my life, my past. My future is with you," she said tenderly.

Draco put his hand on top of the one she put on his face. "I'm glad we're finally on the same page." He then took her same hand and removed it from his face to give it a kiss.

"We weren't for a long time were we?" Hermione questioned.

"No. I actually thought I would never see this day come. The day when you and I could finally acknowledge together that we are bounded for life."

He leaned in closer to her face and cupped her cheek. Hermione awaited his kiss, then turned her head. Draco removed his hand from her face and looked at her quizzically.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just don't think I'm ready for that just yet," she said softly.

"Why not? We've kissed before," Draco protested.

"That was different."

"How?"

"I was still getting over Viktor. And when we kissed, it was more of just a way to help me...grieve."

"That's bollocks. Why is it different now?" Draco asked getting angry.

"Because if I kiss you now then I might feel something...different. I might have feelings for you. I just don't think I am ready for that," Hermione confessed blushing with her eyes downcast. Draco finally understood and put a finger under her chin to lift her gaze to his eyes.

"How would you know if you never tried?" he questioned bringing her soft face close to his again...

**HAHA! You all love my cliffies! BEWARE! OMG its been A LONG TIME. I finally have it though. I now know where the story is going and just let me say that I think I have made a rather intricate plot that will require several more chapters!**

**Note 1: I am still testing and studying so please bear with me on the tedious process of writing and posting.**

**Note two: I aced all of my previous midterms! I am quite happy with the confrontation between Draco and John. I like the insults. Hehe. I also like the chat between Blaise and Draco. I had to edit it a THOUSAND times, but its gr8!**

**And back by popular demand!...**

**DON'T BE A PRUDE, REVIEW!**

**Marina aka FlameWriter008**


	26. Reprecussions

**My apologies for the long wait! But I assure you that it is worth it. This chapter is what I call _pivotal_. Basically from this chapter on things will be going much faster and it will be from things happening in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but John Ellermann.**

**Chapter 26: Repercussions**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Because if I kiss you now then I might feel something...different. I might have feelings for you. I just don't think I am ready for that," Hermione confessed blushing with her eyes downcast. Draco finally understood and put a finger under her chin to lift her gaze to his eyes. _

"_How would you know if you never tried?" he questioned bringing her soft face close to his again..._

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek as she saw Draco's smooth lips coming closer. She finally closed her eyes and anticipated the touch of his lips. Hermione shivered slightly as she felt the smoothness of his lips finally reach hers.

Draco put his hand behind her ear and deepened the kiss. He knew that Hermione was going to be timid now, but only because she thought she would finally discover something that she didn't think she was ready for. He was right about her being timid. She hesitantly responded to his kiss by slowly giving into the deepening of it.

She felt his warm hand on her face bring her closer and deeper in. She felt the heated pressure of their lips together and savored the feeling. She could sense something within her heart begin to stir...This feeling gave her the boldness to life her hand and cup his face.

Draco moved his head for a better angle. He felt her small hand come up and his face. He inwardly smiled for he knew that he was getting her out of her shell. He thought to take it a step further by gently getting closer to her so that she started to lean back.

Hermione felt Draco pushing her back and instantly put her arms around his neck. Before she was completely down, Draco took the opportunity to pull the clip that was holding her hair up, out. Hermione's hair spilled around her like a halo as they finally lay on the soft picnic blankets. Draco gently trailed his hand up towards Hermione's hair. He ran his strong calloused hand through her velvety locks, vaguely wondering how hair could be this soft. Hermione adjusted herself underneath Draco and was surprised at how their bodies fit so well.

She lifted one leg so that her knee was bent. Draco cradled himself within her new position. He brought his hand out of her hair and to the strap of her dress. Hermione also moved one hand from his neck and to the top button of his white shirt.

Soon, Hermione found herself in her bra with her straps down and Draco with his shirt fully unbuttoned. Draco continued to kiss her lips and then moved down to her neck. Hermione shivered and moaned as the feel of Draco gently biting her sensitive spot. Their legs hand become tangled during their snog session; one of Hermione's legs was now in between Draco's. She gently lifted her leg, slowly rubbing the inner part of Draco's thigh with her knee.

Draco ceased kissing Hermione's neck as he felt her leg going up...and his _leg_ going up. He smiled and captured her lips once again. Hermione was feeling like she was in heaven . No longer did she feel guilty for kissing her husband, but she actually wanted more.

Viktor was still present in her mind, but not so much anymore. She was no longer mourning him for she now knew one simple truth: He had loved her and she had loved him. Viktor had been incredibly in love with Hermione when he was alive. She now realized that this meant that he would've wanted her to be happy...even it wasn't with him. Viktor had been troubled the last few months of their relationship, but he had never desired her ill will. Viktor was an unregretful part of her past and her heart, but as she continued to kiss Draco, she realized another thing: She was happy now and knew that Draco will be an unforgettable part of her future.

She let her two epiphanies sink in. She let this new feeling that was stirring within her consume her. She was now kissing back with renewed vigor, with a renewed heart. Draco felt the sudden change in her kiss as it became bolder and more urgent. He vaguely wondered why, but was not protesting. He himself, was now basking in the intense feeling that only Hermione could inspire.

They let their emotions radiate off each other like heat until the other could feel it. Their emotion had grown so potent that it was over taking them. The world began to fall away and it was only them...

_There was a small garden area. There was a narrow trail in front of him. Small colored stones outlined it on either side. Small palm-like trees grew on the sides of the trail with gravel all around. There was a sweet aroma in the air that invaded his senses. As he looked onward he could see a large area with nothing but gardenia flowers. _

_He kept walking until he reached a fountain. It was small with three layers to it. It was made of tan marble and flowed with crystal waters. The bottom was round and caught the water that feel from the upper two upside-down umbrella shaped layers. There were beautiful lilies floated within it. As beautiful as it was, it could not compare with the angle that sat next to it._

_A beautiful woman with long curly blonde hair was starring pensively down at the water. She wore a white gown with silver lace that flowed around her. Part of her hair was up with small curly rivulets framing her face. He just stared in awe of the goddess for that is what she was._

_He shook his head and cleared his throat. The goddess looked up at him with startled blue eyes. Instantly she conjured a list that she quickly looked at and then frowned. _

_Without looking up she said, "You don't appear to be on the list."_

"_Perhaps it is because I am not dead, Goddess," the strong voice responded._

_She looked back up and without blinking vanished the list. "Then what are you doing here and who, or should I say _what,_ are you?" she demanded in her melodic voice. _

"_I am Nergal, Goddess. I guess you could say I am neither human nor god exactly," he said with a bit of chuckle. The blue-eyed goddess did not find this funny._

"_Then what are you and what are you doing here? This is a peaceful place for the dead and you are not welcomed," she said getting angry. She conjured a triton and was about to zap Nergal when he waved his hands._

"_Please Goddess I mean you no harm. I am quite puzzled however, that you have not hear of me," Nergal said walking closer and gently lowering the goddess' triton._

"_Why would I need to hear of you?"_

"_I take it you don't speak much with your father then?" Nergal said half-jestingly._

"_As a matter of fact, I don't. Why? Please explain yourself," she demanded again with that melodic voice. Though she tried to seem threatening, Nergal could see nothing but her beauty and innocence. _

"_I take it you don't get many family visits either?"_

"_No. I am a very busy woman and I have no time to go off gallivanting when the souls of the dead are awaiting their fate," the goddess replied proudly._

"_Fine then I will explain, but first could you please do away with your weapon?" Nergal asked with a smile. The goddess eyed him wearily and vanished her triton. _

"_I am all ears," she said. She sat on the edge of the fountain and looked up at Nergal with awaiting mock in her eyes. Nergal cleared his throat and looked around for something to sit on. The goddess looked over to one of the palm-like trees and waved her hand at it. It started to shake and uproot. It walked over towards Nergal and bumped the bottom of his legs hard causing him to sit unceremoniously sit upon the tree. The goddess chuckled with her melodic voice and them sobered at the look Nergal sent her. _

"_So," Nergal said adjusting his position on the tree, "I guess I'll start with who I am."_

_The goddess did nothing but look at him expectantly, almost curiously. Nergal smiled faintly and cleared his throat. _

"_Like I said before, I am not a god really, but I am neither a man. I was not born of Anu. I was created by the humans," he said._

"_Interesting...How?" the goddess asked curiously._

"_I was created by their...er...will you could say. I am the result of their resistance to your father. I am _their_ god. I am what protects them from Anu's wrath."_

"_So what exactly are you again?" she asked with focused eyes._

"_I am what the humans are calling 'free will.' They have built up resistance to Anu. I am the result of that resistance. I am the thought of resisting him. I am that initial spark for action. I am their nature."_

"_That's wonderful. What does my father have to do with any of this?" the goddess asked starting to get irritated. _

"_Your father, like all of the other gods, need the humans to worship them in order for the gods to remain...godly. Anu has enslaved the humans to worship him to keep him from going out of existence," Nergal said getting irritated himself. The goddess furrowed her brows and shook her head._

"_That's not possible. My father created this tribe. He respects them. He would never enslave the people he created," the goddess said getting up and continuing to shake her head._

_Nergal stood from the palm-like tree and sighed. "I wish I were lying, but it's the truth. Your father has done nothing but bring harm to the people he created. The reason he did so is because they're faith in you gods is beginning to diminish."_

"_I know. I see the souls of the humans that come down here. I see their life and I see what they have done," the goddess acknowledged, "Yet, I cannot blame them. Its in the nature of the humans to evolve in beliefs."_

"_Yes it is. But they are still ensnared by your father's hand. I came to you because of all the gods, you are the one who sees them most clearly. You know exactly what their lives are worth," Nergal said looking at her straight in the eye. The goddess did nothing but blush at the subtle compliment that he had given her. Nergal thought she looked even more beautiful as her innocence shone brighter in her eyes from his compliment. Never could he find such a beauty in the Human World. No. For this he needed to come down here, to the Underworld. How ironic. _

"_Thank you, and yes I do care for them. Its that their lives are so short...It almost makes me envy them," the goddess said trailing off. Nergal chuckled. _

"_Now I know that you are different from the other gods. None of them would ever _dream_ to envy the humans," he said still chuckling. He sobered at the glare that the pretty goddess was sending him._

"_Why would do envy them?" Nergal asked curiously._

"_It could be because of their short lives. Everything to them is so much more beautiful than it is to us gods. Knowing that the next moment could be their last, they live fully within each moment. More than that, they can love. From what I've seen of their souls, some even have soul mates. Something I could never have," she said sadly looking down at the crystal water. _

"_You envy them for their ability to love," Nergal said. The goddess looked up at him and nodded. _

"_Yes," she looked down at her hands and then back up at him._

"_I need to speak to my father first. I need to hear from him what you have just told me. I need to hear from my family what is going on first. Even so, why did you come to me with all of this?" the goddess asked with one lifted brow._

"_Like I said you see them clearer than your father. I hope that you will soon help me free them from him," Nergal said quietly. The goddess smiled lopsidedly and gently shrugged her shoulders._

"_Like _I _said, I need to speak with my father first. I want to know what he thinks."_

_Nergal nodded. "I will leave you to that then. I just want to ask you one more thing."_

"_What's that?"_

"_What is your name?" Nergal said seriously. The goddess suddenly burst into laughter. It was a rich melodic sound that crawled up Nergal's skin and gave him shivers. _

"_Funny that you should ask as you leave. I am Irkalla," the goddess said with eyes shining with mirth._

"_Irkalla..." Nergal muttered, savoring the sweet feel of her name on his tongue, "I wouldn't give up with love just yet," Nergal said walking back to Irkalla and giving her a kiss on the hand. _

The world quickly came rushing back. The sound of the rippling water could be heard, the feel of Draco's lips warmed Hermione up, and Draco could feel the rapid beating of Hermione's heart. The two pulled away from each other, looking at one another oddly. Draco remained laying on Hermione and Hermione kept her arm around his neck. They continued to look at each other oddly.

"Did you just...?" Hermione asked.

"I think I did...Did you?" Draco asked quietly.

"I think I did too," Hermione said finally putting her arm on Draco's chest. She pushed him off of her and sat up. Draco looked around confusedly and then looked at Hermione. She adorned the same expression he did. She fixed her dress and her hair and then directed her attention at Draco to ask a question, but was silenced by how he looked under the moonlight with this shirt open to his bear chest.

She shook her head making Draco smirk. "What do you think that was?" she asked still not looking at him.

"I thought you of all people would recognized what snogging is," Draco said jestingly. He scooted closer to her, his shirt falling more open as he moved. Hermione again became distracted with his tanned body and shook her head once more.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant, but at the moment I prefer not to discuss it," Draco said leaning forward and planting playful kisses on Hermione's sensitive lips. Hermione was about to protest, but instead kissed back. She broke off abruptly and shook her head once more.

"Draco, focus! What happened was not normal," Hermione said regaining her composure.

"Alright then. What did you see?" he said sighing in a 'giving up' sort of way.

"A man walking in a garden towards a woman. A beautiful woman at that, but the dream or whatever was more vivid somehow," Hermione said letting her eyes trail down Draco's chest as he thought.

"You're right. It seemed as though we were there vicariously, only I didn't have control of what I was doing."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked finally looking back at his face.

"I mean that I _was _that man walking through the garden. I felt the air there and the clothes he was wearing. More so, I felt his emotions," Draco said pensively. Hermione again let her mind wander off with fantasies about her and Draco and suddenly wished that she had taken Draco's advice to talk about this later.

"I know what you mean. I felt the silk of the gown that woman was wearing. I felt her emotions as she talked to Ner..."Hermione's voice died in her throat as she looked at Draco and he at her.

"It was _them_!" Hermione and Draco said in unison.

"That wasn't just a dream Draco! That was a memory!" Hermione said getting up and putting on her shoes. Draco got up as well and buttoned his shirt half way up.

"I remember them saying that their memories would become ours soon," Draco said flicking his and cleaning up the picnic.

"_You will have to learn what happened to Nergal and I. You will receive our memories and in so doing our souls, yours and mine, Draco and Nergal's, will finally come together like they should have. When you receive these memories, you will not know everything within them. Nergal and I will appear to you both as we are doing now, and explain," Ishtar said melodically. _

"Yeah I remember that too," Hermione said thinking of what Ishtar had told them.

"You don't think this will happen every time we kiss do you?" Draco said looking disappointed, "that would take the fun out of it."

"Or it would give us more of a reason to kiss. To find out about these memories," Hermione said suggestively.Draco grinned and hugged Hermione. Hermione embraced him and lay her head on his chest, hearing his heart and smelling his scent. She then furrowed her brows and looked from his chest at him.

"There's just one thing that bothers me."

"And what's that?" Draco asked.

"In the memory, Nergal called the woman that should've been Ishtar, Irkalla. Who is Irkalla?"Hermione asked pouting.

Draco chuckled andshook his head. "I have no idea. Why don't we get some sleep?"

"Sounds good," Hermione said yawning.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione had went to bed in her own room. She was still staunch on the whole sleeping- in- different- rooms thing. Draco had of course protested again on the grounds of she would just wake up to him again anyway. Hermione would not hear of it though. She arose from a very restful sleep. She looked around and was happy to see that she was still in her own room. She snuggled deeper within her sheets and recalled the events from last night.

Though her date with Draco was similar to that of Viktor's, it was completely different. The night had been something that Hermione did not even dare to imagine: _perfect._ From the meal to the snog session, the whole night had been completely romantic and necessary. During their conversation over dinner, they had discussed possible wedding dates and had finally arrived at one. She was very content with the date and how they would explain it. Hermione secretly hoped that she when she told everyone she loved Draco that she could indeed mean it.

She stretched widely, expanding her legs around the full-sized bed until she hit something warm and fuzzy. She turned over to the side and saw a patch of blonde just barely above the red sheets. She gently lowered the sheets and saw that Draco was in her bed and very much asleep. She smiled softly at how peaceful and angle-like he looked when sleeping. His face was to the opposite of her and he seemed to not notice that someone was staring at him. Hermione was about to give him an appropriate wake-up call when a screech was heard from her window and then some more rapping.

She quickly grabbed her wand and magicked the window to open letting in a barn owl. It dropped the message off and then left out the window. Hermione closed the window with her wand and then looked at the letter oddly. It was seven in the morning; who was writing at this hour? She flipped the letter around and saw the Hogwarts insignia in the corner of the envelope followed my beautiful calligraphic writing.

'_To: Mrs. Malfoy_

_From: Albus Dumbledore'_

Hermione's heart started to beat a little faster as her trembling fingers opened the letter. She had not forgotten the fact that she had snuck Draco out of the Great Hall yesterday and that there were many witnesses to the act of violence done against John. She quietly unfolded the letter and read what the Headmaster had to say:

'_Dear Mrs. Malfoy_

_I was informed recently of a series of events that transpired in the Great Hall Sunday around lunchtime. I was made known of an act of violence between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Ellermann. I was also informed that you, the Assistant to the Headmaster, were present and did not bring this matter to my attention, but rather kept it discrete by smuggling Mr. Malfoy out of the Great Hall. I would like to resolve this matter as soon as possible. I request that you and Mr. Malfoy report to my office immediately._

_Albus Dumbledore'_

Hermione closed her eyes tightly and sighed. This was not good. She felt the sheets ruffle against her skin making her eyes open. She turned to the side and saw Draco's head finally popped out of the covers and his eyelids began to flutter. He turned his head and saw Hermione smile at him. He grinned back and gave a stretch.

"Good morning," Draco said sitting up.

"We'll see how good of a morning it is when we talk to the Headmaster," Hermione said, her smile faltering. Draco looked at her quizzically. She handed him the letter and he read it. His brows knitted together as he read it and then he grinned. Hermione was now the one to look confused.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked getting irritated.

"I was right. You _did_ smuggle me out of the Great Hall. You didn't want me to get into trouble," Draco said cheekily.

Hermione kept her mouth shut not knowing what to say. He was right and he knew it. She pulled the covers off of her and stood in another one of her famous nighties.

"Let's just get dressed and go before I decide to really punish you," Hermione said heading towards the bathroom. Draco grinned widely and popped out of bed and into his room to change. They finally emerged from their respective rooms fully clothed and ready for Friday morning with their Headmaster. Hermione was wearing a pair of brown jeans with a blue long-sleeve cashmere shirt. It fell a little off the shoulders and looked beautiful when contrasted against the brown jeans. She wore black boots that clicked when she walked and her hair was done in a half-way up ponytail with the rest hanging down.

Draco looked at her appreciatively as he noticed that her shirt clung nicely against her figure. Draco was in a pair of slacks and another button up dress shirt that he didn't wear tucked in. He looked more sexy that way. Hermione also looked at him appreciatively because the clothes he wore now reminded her of last night. She breathed in lightly and smiled.

"Ready?"she asked.

"If you are."

They walked out of the common room and into the corridor. The halls were empty as everyone else was at breakfast. They swiftly made their way to the gargoyle and paused in front of it to say the password.

"Let me say it this time. I've never said that stupid password yet," Draco said with amusement.

"Ear wax flavored beans," he said with slight disgust. Hermione giggled lightly and proceeded onto the stairs as the gargoyle rose like an escalator. They finally reached the familiar oaken doors, but this time Hermione felt real dread. Draco knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the wise voice. They did so and saw the Headmaster feeding Fawks. He turned and smiled at them briefly, then went to sit behind his desk.

"Please have a seat," he said pointing to the chairs in front of his desk. Draco helped Hermione into her chair, which surprised her, and then sat himself down.

"Headmaster, what is it that you would like to discuss?" Hermione said biting her lip.

"I wish to discuss what happened Sunday in the Great Hall with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Ellermann and your lack of disciplinary action," Dumbledore said seriously with all pretenses gone.

Hermione looked down at her hands and blushed with shame. She knew what she had been doing yesterday when she had left John in the Great Hall with a bruising cheek and _smuggling_ Draco out of there as soon as possible. She had not wanted for Draco to get into trouble, yet at the time she had not thought that there _were_ other witnesses...like the _entire_ Great Hall! All she had thought was that she had to get Draco out of there.

"I know Headmaster. I knew that I should have done something, but I was just so...disoriented with what had happened," Hermione said trying to sound sincere for she was.

"Excuses Hermione. I expect more maturity and capability from those who have the title of my assistants. Let's hope that this does not happen again or it will warrant your dismissal from the position," Dumbledore said business like. He saw Hermione dip her head in shame once more and sighed.

"Dear girl, remember that being in this position does given you privileges that other students are not privy to, but it does not excuse you from following orders and rules. If you catch anyone administering an act of magical or physical violence, then I expect you to respond to the situation as any other teacher of myself would. Understood?" he said much gentler. Hermione looked up and smiled half-heartedly.

"Yes sir, understood."

"Now as for you Mr. Malfoy, care to confess what transpired Sunday?" said the Headmaster again with a serious tone. Draco had been sitting there just listening to what the Headmaster was telling Hermione. He knew that the last bit about the Assistant's responsibility was also directed at him. He felt sympathy for Hermione as the Headmaster reprimanded her, but now as Dumbledore was speaking to him Draco thought he should deserve some pity now.

"I was coming for some breakfast after my Hippocrates class. I was going to talk with Hermione about the marriage counseling we are still doing for this week, when I saw her talking with Ellermann," Draco said stopping and not wanting to continue.

"Go on," Dumbledore said with narrowed eyes.

"Well I saw that Hermione was no longer comfortable speaking with Ellermann so I decided to do her a favor and make up some excuse in front of Ellermann to pull her away. He got _sensitive_ about it and decided to do some taunting. I think the last thing he said was," Draco put his finger to chin in mock thought, "was something about 'my mental bint of a mother' calling You-Know-Who 'Master.' Needless to say, that last comment did not bode well with me," Draco said with slight bitterness.

Hermione had put her hand to her mouth as she heard that last comment that John had made. So _that's _what he had whispered to Draco! She would need to seriously talk with John or at least take 'disciplinary action.'

"Well I don't think that comment would bode well with anyone, regardless, it does not excuse your behavior. Seeing as...your wife did not take the initiative for your punishment, I will."

Draco nodded and awaited his sentence. Dumbledore thought of something that would really make this young impulsive man think. Dumbledore grinned.

"You will be helping Mr. Potter and Hagrid with maintaining the pitch weed free and clean until Christmas holidays. Understood?" the Headmaster said with mirthful seriousness. Draco didn't know if he should gape or hex the Headmaster. Three weeks with working with the oaf and the Saint Virginal Potter? He ground his teeth and nodded.

"Understood Headmaster," Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Very well. You two may leave, but I would like to remind you to report to me Friday after your last counseling session about the couples," the Headmaster said with a smile.

The two nodded and exited. They finally reached the hallway and started going to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I hope you have fun with the pitch," Hermione said with a hint of teasing.

"Oh yeah, loads. What I really wonder is, who told?" Draco said glaring at the floor.

"I am rather curious myself. We'll find that our later. Remember that we have to counsel Ron and Luna today and then we have to report Dumbledore," she said.

"Whatever you say, _hun_," Draco said with a grin. They entered the Great Hall and went to their separate tables. Draco sat by Zabini and Hermione next to Ron and Luna, still rather ignoring Harry. After breakfast, Draco and Hermione made their way back to their common room to grab their satchels for class. As they entered, Hermione remembered that she had left hers in her room.

"I'll go look in my room for mine ok?" she called out to Draco.

"Yeah sure. I'll wait here," he shouted back. Hermione saw it next to her desk and picked it up. She was about to leave when a letter on her bed caught her eyes. She put her satchel back down and opened the letter. Her breath caught in her throat at she saw who it was from. She read the letter and felt her heart begin to thump harder in her chest until she swore it would burst. As she read the script, her mind went absolutely blank.

Draco was getting rather impatient and saw that they would soon be late to class if they did not leave quickly. He rushed to her room.

"What is taking you so bloody long? We're going to be late!" Draco said as he entered her room. He halted as he noticed her stiff composure. He walked slowly over to her.

"What's the matter? Who is that letter from?" Draco asked quietly. Hermione was looking at the parchment with glassy eyes and barely registered Draco's voice. She slowly rose her head and turned to see him. Those same glassy eyes were looking at him as though she was shocked, almost paralyzed.

She answered his question with one simple, barely audible whisper.

"Viktor."

**Yeah so that's that chapter. You will all soon see how this is going to move a lot faster. I hope the snog scene will hold you guys over till next time...cuz there will be a next time!**

**Note 1: Done with finals exams so I think I'll be updating at least two more times before next quarter starts. **

**Note Two: About Nergal and Ishtar: You will FINALLY be learning about their past and what the hell they have to do with this story. You will also soon be seeing how the title correlates with the story. Lots of good stuff coming up!**

**Don't be a prude, review!**

**Marina aka FlameWriter008 **


	27. His Very Unexpected Letter

**Well that was an interesting last chapter eh? **

**Now don't worry, you're not insane. When I explained that Viktor was dead, he died. No spell can bring the dead back to life, as Albus Dumbledore said. **

**Viktor is dead and he will remain that way. End of story. **

**BTW: This first part of the chapter refers back to the person that was watching Hermione and Draco back in Chapter 24 if you all want to go re-read that part just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and John Ellermann. **

**Chapter 27: His Very Unexpected Letter**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He walked down again to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He ran the conversation in his head again, but it still made no sense. He was absolutely at a loss with the information he had come across. He had found Hermione and Draco in the hallway talking...more like Hermione was doing all the talking. She was telling that Slytherin prick about Viktor and what had happened.

That was all fine and dandy; he figured that Hermione would tell him sooner or later seeing as they were becoming closer. It was what they were talking about _before _that irked him.

_I've been getting a list of colors that matched and would look nice," she said vaguely._

"_Yes, but nice for what?" Draco asked again._

_Hermione blushed even harder. "For our wedding."_

They were talking about wedding arragements! Of all the things that those two would be talking about it was wedding colors and then...

"_I've had a...couple of ideas. Mostly about the decorations and about my dress, but they've been random. Nothing concrete," she said. _

"_Well then let's start making some concrete. But before we decide anything on decor or the like, there is something very important first," Draco said._

"_What?" she said._

"_Our wedding _date_. Seriously Granger where is your legendary brain today?" Draco asked._

They had been talking about a wedding date! Why in the hell were they talking about a wedding date? They had no need to be speaking of such things. As he came closer to the edge, the same feeling of disgust was washing over him. He was about to speak to that decaying thing that defied nature. He thought back to Hermione and Draco's conversation. This was something that he should definitely tell the embodiment he was about to see.

He prepared himself for the horrifying sight that he would soon be seeing; he prepared his stomach for the foul stench of death that clung to that walking corpse. As he neared their usual meeting spot, he noticed that there was no smell. He could see the outline of corpse, but as he came a bit closer and with the moonlight shining down on the usual silver hair, he noticed that this man was no longer a corpse.

'_He had said he would regenerate, but damn.'_

They young man stopped short of the taller one. The taller man stood from his perch and looked down at the young man with a sneer.

"What have you found out?" he said no longer with a scratchy voice, but a deep rich voice that resonated within the young man's ears. The young man looked up in wonder at how this used-to-be corpse had now become human-like.

"Much sir. You asked for signs of closeness...I have found more than that," the young mas said getting over his wonderment. The taller man towered over the younger one and looked at him with piercing silver eyes.

"Explain," came the simple command.

"I don't really know what to make of it, but I found them in the hallway the other day speaking of...wedding arrangements and wedding dates," the young man said as though still trying t figure it out himself. The taller man's eyes narrowed, and from what the younger man could tell, they literally flashed with lightning. Sparks of electricity could be seen radiating from the taller man.

He was pissed.

"They were speaking of wedding details? What else?" he asked with an unhuman voice.

"At first I believed that they were just speaking about the project that Dumbledore has them doing, but then the young Malfoy did something that proved their closeness. He kissed the girl's hand," the younger man said with a feeling of envy and loathing. He should be the one to kiss that hand, not that bastard.

"Nergal and Ishtar have succeeded in bringing them closer. You John, have to make sure that they don't make it to their wedding day. Do nothing to the girl, but if you have to, kill the young Malfoy...ironically, this body's biological son," the taller man said with a sinister chuckle.

John grinned maliciously and nodded.

"Yes sir. I think I already know of a way. I have the trust of one Hermione's closest friends. He would do _anything_ to sabotage her relationship with the one man he hates," John said already thinking of a plan.

"Of course he would. I raised him that way," the taller man said with slight pride. If what John was saying is true about Hermione's friend, he may just have another ally. He knew who John was referring to...Mr. Potter. He knew that this certain spirit would be reincarnated into one of the bodies here, but a body that is close to Hermione? This was too perfect.

John on the other hand merely looked at the taller man confusedly. "Sir?"

"I know what I speak of John. Next time you come to talk to me bring this person. I want to meet him. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"I am certain that the young Malfoy and Hermione are married, but they have not consummated. Their fondness for each other is bringing them closer to finding out the truth about the prophecy and about Ishtar," the taller man said as though speaking to himself.

"I know about the prophecy sir, abut Ishtar?" John asked.

"I am lucky that you were reincarnated first Enlil. You were always faithful and reliable. Remember how you never saw Ishtar around? That is because she never existed. The truth I am referring to is the one Nergal and...well, his _woman _are going to have to explain to their human counterparts," the taller man said.

"I still don't understand sir," John said puzzled.

"Ishtar never existed. In reality she is..._Irkalla._"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco stood there completely dumbfounded and disorientated. The word that Hermione had said seemed to not be an English word because Draco just simply could not grasp the idea of it. It was as though for a split moment Hermione had turned into a banshee and said something completely incoherent. Either that or Draco had temporarily lost his ears and had imagined what she had said. Whatever the case, Draco knew one thing: the tears in Hermione's eyes were very real. He tried to overcome his bewilderment and tried to concentrate on Hermione.

_So denied so I lied _

_Are you the now or never kind? In a day and a day love_

_I'm going to be gone for good again_

"What was that?" was the only thing he could come up with. Hermione looked backed down at the letter and fell to her bed. She felt so..lost and aloof. Everything in her life had gone completely out the window and drowned in the lake. She let the letter slip from her fingers. She no longer wanted to think about it. She didn't want to _deal _with it. Draco walked closer to her and stopped at the foot of the bed. He picked up the letter and started to read.

'_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_You are hereby to be present at the reading of Mr. Viktor Krum's will and testimony. It will be held on Friday December 22, at 11 am. We would have contacted you sooner, but it only now came to our attention that he had established his last wishes. _

_Our sincerest condolences, _

_Richard Price, _

_Director of the Ministry of Records and Legality.'_

So this was it.

Just what Hermione did not need at the moment. Draco knew that Hermione was still getting over Viktor and had done most of her grieving already, but this was a new blow to her. Just as she was beginning to get her life back, just as she was breaking from her shell and becoming the same person as always, her past had to come back and bite her in the ass. He too dropped the letter and sat next to Hermione. He put on arm around her shoulder. He rather expected her to shove him away and say that she needed to be alone, but quite the contrary.

She willing gave into his arms and wept. He said nothing, but let her weep. What ever left over feelings of frustration and anger she had been bottling up were now coming out. As Draco thought about it, he wondered why she was so deeply affected by this letter. If she truly had gotten over the initial shock of his death, why was she crying as though she felt rage and utter exasperation? There was something here that Hermione was not telling him. He kissed her head and furrowed his brows.

"Hermione?" he said quietly. Hermione stopped crying and sighed.

"Yeah?"she said just as softly.

"Why are you so upset?" Draco asked still calm and quiet. He did not want to aggravate her even further.

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well. _

_Here's to the night we felt alive. _

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry. _

_Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon_

"I don't know. I just didn't expect this. After all of this time I guess I...I don't have to the strength to deal with this anymore," she confessed.

"What exactly are you dealing with? I thought you had...accepted his death already. I know that this letter was unexpected, but to have it affect you this badly?" Draco asked letting her sit up again. She wiped her tears away and looked strangely at him.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that I too have suffered through a death Hermione and the way you are behaving right now...Its as if you are just barely realizing that Viktor is gone," Draco said making his tone more serious. He could've sworn she shivered at hearing his name. It was the same kind of shudder earned by wizards and witches when the name Voldemort was said before them.

"Well pardon me, but what you went through and what I am _going_ through is completely different. You have no right to judge me," Hermione said getting angry.

"I am not judging you so quit putting words in my mouth. All I am saying is that its surprising that after almost 4 months you are still not dealing with his death Hermione!" Draco said standing up. He was getting angry with this woman. Last night she says that she is ready to move on and start a real relationship with him, and now she is contradicting herself.

"What do you _mean_ 'I am not dealing with it?' I have told you what happened. I told you so that I could trust you and move forward with you. This is how I get treated for that?" Hermione retorted.

"That's just it Hermione. No matter how much you _think_ you are ready to move forward with me, Viktor will always-**"** she had shuddered once more at his name. Draco growled.

"Fuck! You can't even hear that bastard's _name _without cringing can you?" Draco spat.

Hermione took in a sharp breath at his last statement. "How _dare _you! I did not cringe!"

"Yes you did," Draco said turning his back on her and starting to sound defeated. All the progress that Draco thought they had made last night had come down crashing and burning and then splattered across the floor.

_Put your name on the line_

_Along with place and time _

_Want to stay, not to go,_

_I want to ditch the logical_

"Hermione," he said in the same defeated tone, "like I was saying, no matter how much you think you want to move forward with me, no matter how much you think that you want to start something with me or how much you want to make this marriage work, Viktor will always be a hindrance."

Hermione slumped her shoulders as his words sunk in her head. It was true. No matter how much it was her heart's desire to be with Draco, she would need to overcome what happened with Viktor head on. It burned her heart to think that she was causing Draco even more pain. She felt guilt and remorse ripple throughout her entire body and shake her core. She had never wanted to do this to him.

"I am sorry," was all she could say. Draco turned and smiled at her half-heartedly.

"Don't be," he said putting a finger under her chin and making her look into his eyes. The were so full of pain and yet full of hope. Hope that one day she would truly love him.

"There's only one thing I can do for you now," Draco said putting his arms around her and hugging her tightly. Hermione embraced him as well and closed her eyes at the familiar feel of his arms and the protection that they offered.

"What is that?" she said through her haze.

"Leave you."

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well. _

_Here's to the night we felt alive._

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry._

_Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon. _

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she pulled abruptly out of his arms. She looked him straight in the eyes and saw that he was pained, but completely stoic. He meant business. Fresh tears were beginning to form behind her eyes.

"Why? Why do want to leave? I thought that you-" she said incredulously.

"I do Hermione. I do want to make this work, but it can't until you have dealt with Viktor's death. For real this time. I don't just want you to push it aside or to forget. I want you to confront it head on. I want you to go to that reading of the will. I want you to go to his grave. Vent, scream, cry whatever does it for you. Then, come back to me...when you are ready," Draco said in the same flat tone. His heart was literally banging against his chest as he said these words. But he knew he had to do this. For them and for her. For their future, whatever it may be. She needed to be alone to do this.

Hermione dipped her head and cried silently. She didn't how to do the things that he asked. Even so, the reading of the will was month away. Did he really want to be away from her for that long?

"Why are you doing this?" she asked looking back up at him with red eyes.

"Because you need this. And I can't start a relationship with you with the constant worry that you'll someday leave me because you were never truly happy. _I can't keep fighting a ghost Hermione_. That is what you are making me do and its not fair...to me or you," he said gently.

_All my time is froze in motion _

_Can't I stay an hour or two or more _

_Don't let me let you go_

"But I can be better I can make this work," she said desperately. Draco closed his eyes and tried hard not to let her glassy eyes and sincere plead affect him. He knew he had to do this.

"We've tried that Hermione. Now I am trying this. And I am putting into effect right now," he said walking towards her door. Hermione reached out her hand and called after him.

"Draco! Please don't go!"

He stopped but did not turn around. "I have to," he said and continued walking leaving Hermione in a crumbled heap.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Both Hermione and Draco had gone to classes and spent the day avoiding each other. Mostly because it was painful to acknowledge the other person in public. Though they never really spoke in public at all, they would always send each other secret smiles or notes. Now there was nothing. Just hopeful glances and a crescendo of silence. It seemed as though the distance seem to grow especially when they were in same room. When they had gotten to their common room after classes, Draco had merely passed by her without acknowledging that she even existed. Hermione felt a sting of pain rush through her body, but quickly brushed it off.

They had gotten things together for their final counseling session; Ron and Luna. They had come in and stated their problems. Luna had caught wind of the tangible tension between the two counselors. Ron on the other hand just went on listing his slight complaints about Luna and her hesitation about their project. Needless to say, Hermione and Draco overcame their tension for the sake of getting Ron and Luna out of their common room and helped them through their problems.

"Well there you have it Ron. Problem solved!" Hermione said with feigned excitement. Ron frowned a bit, but more at the fact that he finally realized that there was something wrong with his female friend. Draco merely got up and retired to his room without a word. Luna had followed Draco with her eyes until he had shut the door and then looked back at Hermione. Luna got up and stretched.

"Well then Ron, I'll meet you back at the common room then?"

"Yeah sure. See you there," Ron responded without looking at her. Luna did not mind for she knew that he was now deeply concerned about his friend. She left through the door and let them be.

Ron silently thanked Luna for the privacy and now concentrated on Hermione.

"What's wrong?" he asked directly without pretenses. Hermione looked up at him startled.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean you've been off the entire time I've been here. Malfoy too. Did you two have a row?"

"More than that Ron, but its complicated."

"Please Hermione talk to me. Please don't shut me out," Ron pleaded.

"Oh Ron its not that. Its just really complicated...If you really want me to talk to someone, then tell me where your sister is," Hermione said with a smile.

Hermione made her way over to the Gryffindor common room. She spotted Ginny with how Ron described to be 'her boyfriend of the week.' Thank Merlin that she wasn't doing anything with said boyfriend that could get her into trouble. Hermione walked over to Ginny's seat and tapped her on the shoulder. Ginny looked away from her boyfriend with a smiling face. She was not positively beaming at the sight of Hermione.

"Oh Hermione! How have you been?" she asked getting up and giving her friend a hug. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the floor. Ginny did not need further telling that something was indeed wrong with her friend.

"Wait a minute," Ginny said to Hermione as she turned and looked down at her beau.

"I need to talk to her right now ok? I'll come get you later," she said smiling and giving him a peck on the lips. He nodded and continued to sit there doing his Transfiguration homework (turn a galleon into Jerusalem Cricket.) Ginny now paid her full attention to Hermione and grabbed her arm and dragged her to Ginny's room. Once inside, Ginny shut the door and looked at Hermione with a gentle face.

"Spill," she said evenly. And Hermione did. She had told her about her night with Draco and how it had gone so wonderfully. Ginny had actually glared at her friend through this part for none of _her_ beaus had ever been so thoughtful. Hermione continued until she ended with the row that she had just had with Draco. Ginny was looking at Hermione with a bit a frown.

If what Hermione had said was true, then Draco again had hit the nail on the head. Ginny vaguely wondered if Hermione knew that he was doing this for his own good as well.

"...and that's the last thing he said to me. I don't know what to do Gin. I feel so lost and confused right now and I hate it," Hermione said holding back tears. Ginny put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Do what he said," she said calmly. Hermione frowned at her friend.

"So you think he's right?" Hermione asked starting to get angry.

"To a degree, yes. You know it too Hermione or else you wouldn't be as upset over this as you are. Take his advice and do what he said. He has been through a death and no matter the difference in love, you both still lost someone. Yet, there is one deciding factor here," Ginny said baiting Hermione to ask the question.

"What is that?" Hermione said as if on cue. Ginny gave her a lopsided smile and brought back her hand.

"He's accepted the death and you haven't. You've merely put it aside or have let it bottle up. Had he not have caught this now I am afraid that he would have been fighting a ghost for a very long time. You and I both know that he doesn't deserve that. Not after all that he has done for the two of you," she said.

"You know you're right. He's done so much to help me get past Viktor. We have tried to do it together and it did not work. I guess alone is the next best option," Hermione said pensively.

"Not only that, but he wants you to put all of your effort in it this time. He's doing this for himself too. He wants to know that when you do come back its for life. 'If you love something or someone, let them free. If they come back to you they are yours. If they don't, they never were.'"

"That was beautiful Gin. Thanks for everything. I swear I really don't know what I do would do without you," Hermione said with a faint smile.

"You'd be lost and miserable and be a wreck of a person," Ginny said with a grin.

"I guess I should head back to the common room. I mean I am sure you want to get to your _previous activities_,"Hermione said suggestively.

"Funny you should say that because I would. Now shoo!" Ginny said getting up and having Hermione follow suit. Hermione laughed and hugged Ginny goodbye.

Hermione walked back through the corridors. Her time with Ginny had flown for it was now nighttime and she could see the stars shine brightly through the windows. She wanted to tell Draco that she would do what he asked, that she was willing to do this for them. She reached the familiar portrait of the erratic dog Shatopher.

"_Draconis semper seductor,_" Hermione said with a fain smile. She walked into the common room, which was now dark. The door shut behind her and it was now pitch black. The only light that could bee seen was coming from Draco's door. Hermione walked a little farther and took out her wand.

"_Lumos,"_ she said. She found the lights and turned them on.

"_Nox."_

She walked up the steps to Draco's door and took a deep breath and then knocked. The sound of feet shuffling stopped, then started once again as Draco made his way to the door. He opened the door and a looked of pain flashed through his eyes, but it was quickly gone. Hermione stood there with slightly red eyes and a faint smile.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hello," he said cooly. He walked back into his room and left the door open. Hermione took this as a silent invitation to walk inside. She saw that his room was in a bit of disarray as if it was being cleaned or searched. Draco was going back and forth from his closest to something on his bed. Hermione did not acknowledge it, but merely walked closer.

"I have been thinking Draco...and you are absolutely right. I'll do the things that you requested of me because I want to...and because I want you back," Hermione said with a light blush. Draco stopped what he was doing and sighed. She wasn't going to make this easy for him was she?

"That's great Granger," he said with the same cool calmness. Hermione furrowed her brows at his lack of elation. She thought that he would at least compliment her for her bravery and her admission that she wanted him back. No. Just a simple 'great' or 'good job.'

Draco then started going back and forth again not paying anymore attention to Hermione. There was silence for a long time, which was fueling Hermione's growing temper. He was ignoring her when she was right there! He continued to do his task when Hermione had enough.

"Will you stop doing what you are doing and talk to me!" she shouted angrily. Draco did stop and sighed once more.

"I can't," he said resuming his chore, "I have to be out of here by midnight."

Hermione frowned. "Out of where? Draco...what are you doing?" she asked walking closer to his bed. The something on his bed was a suitcase. He was packing clothes from his closet into his suitcase, but why?

"I am packing can't you see?" he said smartly.

"Yes I can, but why? Where are you going?" she asked demandingly.

"Away from here...for your sake."

Hermione glared at him. "Why for 'my sake?' I could do what you asked without you leaving."

"But I can't," Draco said stopping and finally looking at Hermione. He walked closer to her and smiled at her gently.

"I can't be around you and not be able to touch you Hermione. Knowing that you're so close, but also so very distant...it would kill me," he said reaching up with his hand as if to touch her, but hesitated and brought his hand back. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, the same cold looked was back.

"I am going to stay at the Slytherin Common room. Don't come looking for me," he said going back to his suitcase and shutting it.

"But Draco-" Hermione began to protest.

"No buts. I am giving you your space. When you are ready, you'll know where I'll be," and with that said he walked out of his room and out of the common room with the slam of the door still resonating within Hermione's ears.

**Yeah there's that one. Now don't be fooled. What has happened here will be beneficial to ALL I guarantee it! And truth be told this was not the way I expected thi chapter to go...Honestly. I never intended for Draco to go bye-bye for awhile...but alas, the mysterious minds of authors can be fickle can they not?**

**Note one: I believe that I have one more update before Winter quarter begins. So have no fear!**

**Note Two: The song is "Here's to the Nights" by Eve 6.**

**Don't be a prude, review!**

**Marina aka FlameWriter008**


	28. Goodbye To Him

**I hope you all had a very Happy Christmas! I had a...good one let's just say that. Thank you all for your reviews for the last chapter. It was confusing and someone asked me to clarify the last chapter. So here I go. **

**Who is Enlil?**

**Enlil in old mythology was the god who carried out tasks for Anu. Hence, John doing stuff for 'The Corpse.'**

**Who is Irkalla?**

**Irkalla is really Ishtar. Now I won't explain too much on this or it will give away some of the plot. Just know that Ishtar is the name that Anu fed the other gods to keep em quiet. **

**What the hell is happening so far with Nergal and Ishtar?**

**Well, my plain is to have their memories come flashing back. In so doing, their souls with fuse with those of Hermione and Draco. Then they will all be one happy person!**

**So did I answer well? If you really have anymore questions about anything that might seem confusing, please don't hesitate to ask. I know that my story has lots of twists, but it will all end nicely and as smoothly as I can make it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but John and the plot.**

**Chapter 28: Good Bye to Him**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco walked dejectedly over to the Slytherin Common room. Right now all he wanted was a bottle of Jackey and a very tall shot glass. He came up to the portrait and gave the password. He was glad he had gone to Dumbledore. The Headmaster had given Draco permission to use the old Head Boy room located within the sanctity of the Slytherin dungeons. Draco made his way across the room looking as dejected, but as menacing as ever. He only attracted the attention of one person...

As Draco walked up the stairs, footsteps could be heard behind him. Draco stopped in front of the room and put his suitcase down.

"Merlin, that peace with Granger really didn't last long did it?" came the soft and sardonic voice of Blaise. Draco sighed and opened the door.

"How brilliant you are Zabini, _really_," Draco replied bitingly. Draco roughly kicked the door open to fit his frame with the suitcase in hand. He waved his wand over to the candles and lit them. The room was quite small, but with a full sized bed. There was one window that overlooked the pitch and part of the lake.

Blaise walked in after Draco and got the hint that now was not the time to banter.

"So then...care to share?"

"Not particularly," Draco said.

"How long will you be staying here then?" Blaise asked taking interest in a feather left by an owl.

"As long as it takes her," Draco replied dropping onto the bed.

"So quite awhile then?" Blaise asked tossing the feather and coming into Draco's bedroom. Draco merely glared and then picked himself off the bed. With a wave of his wand his clothes went flying to the closet.

"I guess you could say that," Draco said not looking at Blaise. The mirth in Blaise's eyes left and was replaced with curiosity. The playful-banter atmosphere that once surrounded them was now gone.

"Why are you doing this mate? I never quite understood why you act this way towards Granger. I know that you two are Assistants and partnered for this whole bullshit project, but don't you think you're this a bit too far?" Blaise said, his eyes boring into Draco's back.

Draco could feel his friend's intense gaze on him. Draco knew that he wouldn't always be able to keep the truth from Blaise. Sooner or later things were going to get a little suspicious, especially for Blaise with his fly-on-the-wall demeanor.

"Blaise I think its time for you to know something," Draco said turning around and looking at Blaise with gravity. Blaise just looked at Draco funnily until he finally explained _everything_.

They were _married_. Truly married for life. And they both wanted the marriage to work, but Hermione still had a little something to get over. So Krum's death had been his own fault. Blaise always knew that there was something screwy about the way the _Daily Prophet_ had explained the news. Blaise just stood there for once in his life not knowing what to say. It seemed he was right about Draco caring for this girl. And now he knew why.

"Well mate...I'll just have to help you deal with your problem won't I?" Blaise said with a smirk.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione had been totally distraught and at a loss when she had heard the door close behind Draco. She had been thinking the absolute worst. The days that followed were not easy either. She would go to class and see him. She would glance up to catch his eye, but it was as though she did not exist. She had wanted to go up to him and just talk, just say hello, but every time she attempted it her nerve would leave her. She would go to the Great Hall to eat something and then see him sitting with his friends from across the room.

She would see him laughing and talking mostly with Blaise. Then she would look back down at her plate and notice that her appetite would leave her. Little by little she would notice a lot of things would start to affect her. She had quite often thought of their problem with waking in each other's beds. She had thought that during Draco's stay at the Slytherin Common room she would awake to him. In the back of her mind, this had been a comforting thought. She found herself wanting to wake to his warmth, to his arms around her like so many other mornings.

Every time she had seen him she felt her heart break a little more. Every time she would glance up at him and expect some sort of acknowledgment or smile, she would get nothing. Her heart was beginning to ache for _some_ sort of attention from him. She felt her skin begin to buzz every time she saw him in the hallway she was in hoping that she would bump into him and praying for the touch of his skin. Yet, nothing would ever happen.

He would walk past her usually accompanied by Blaise and not even look her way. By the end of the week she was getting angry. It was one thing to leave her alone to cope with her own issues, its was a _totally _different thing to completely ignore her. It was like they weren't even married. As if they didn't know each other. As she sat in her empty common room with the fire lightly crackling she heard a rapping at her window. She looked to the side and saw Fawks poking at the window lightly.

Hermione knew that it had to deal with Dumbledore wanting something. She went to open the window and let Fawks in, but he merely dropped the letter in her hand, gave her a quick song of goodbye, and flew away. Hermione smiled and then looked at the letter. It was blank in the front.

Curious, she furrowed her brows and opened it. She looked at he script and read what it said...

'_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I am not writing to you now as your Headmaster, but as a concerned adult. I know that I assigned Mr. Malfoy to weed the pitch with Mr. Potter and Hagrid, but I now started thinking that perhaps this was a rocky idea. I am here to ask you that you supervise Mr. Malfoy and his behavior around Mr. Potter and Hagrid. Same goes for Mr. Potter's behavior. I thank you for doing this. You will only have to go three times a week for an hour. _

_Again I thank you_,

_Albus Dumbledore'_

Hermione closed her eyes in frustration and groaned. Having to see Draco three times a week without being able to do _anything_ except scold him would be torture. _But at least you will be able to see him_, a part of her mind whispered to her. Hermione tossed the letter and sighed. Monday was the beginning of Draco's punishment. The first of December. She sighed again.

It would be a long month.

**Oooooo**

Draco was in the very last level of Hell. He had to be for he couldn't seem to find a way out. The last week of November seem to have dragged on. A _freaking_ week had gone by without touching her, holding her, kissing her. He felt as horrible as he ever had. As he held the cup of fire-whiskey in his hand, he contemplated what his mother had taught him about emotions.

"_Draco...You've been dead inside for a very long time. It will be a difficult adjustment to finally be able to _feel,_ but my darling you have to try. Your father oppressed_ _us and especially you. But you have something that he will never have," Narcissa said as she cupped her son's face and made him look into her eyes. _

_Draco's cold, dull gray eyes looked up into the loving blue ones of his mother. Narcissa saw Lucius in him, but also something that distinguished son from father. Draco's eyes flashed curiosity within them. _

"_What...mother?" Draco said monotone as he used the word for the second time after his father's death. _

_Narcissa smiled. "A heart my darling. You have a heart, but you've just forgotten how to use it. I will teach you Draco. Most you have to learn through experience, but I will teach you. Emotions are difficult and some more painful than death, but they are worth it," his mother said softly retracting her hand. Draco felt the sudden cold of his face at the lack of his mother's warmth. He didn't like it. Never in his childhood was he allowed any kind of affection from his mother. She had tried several times, but only found the back of Lucius' hand on her face. Draco clenched his hand at the thought._

"_Why is it worth it...mother?" Draco asked confusedly. Narcissa smiled sympathetically down at her son. He was so like child who needed to be taught everything. He was so vulnerable. _

"_Because my darling. The emotions that cause pain give you two things: strength and they let you know you're alive."_

Draco shook his head. His mother had in many ways been his salvation from Lucius' doing. She had taught him everything she could in the allotted time after his father' death. It had been difficult, but he had come a long way. Like Zabini had so elegantly put it, he had become human. And his mother had been right on another count. Some emotions were as painful or even more so than death. Not having Hermione at his side was _killing_ him.

He would see the looks he gave her. Those pleading eyes that had glanced at him so many times just wanting some sort of attention. He could tell that she was aching as much as he was. In a way this was good. It meant that she really did feel something for him, but Draco knew that he had to wait for her to come back to him. _'If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, its yours. If it doesn't, it never was.'_ Those were the words of his mother. So he had decided to take her advice. He just hoped that he could keep himself from running over to Hermione's dorm, bang down the door, and go to her to tell her that...that he _loved_ her.

He just thanked Merlin that Blaise had been with him almost every moment when Hermione was around. He was the one that would tell him not to look at her, to be strong for them both. He would keep Draco entertained to keep him from looking over to Hermione. What a mate he was.

On top of horrible he felt without Hermione, he was starting his punishment with Potter on Monday, which he silently called 'torture' instead of punishment. To clean the pitch _manually_ and with the oaf and Potter...Someone Avada him now.

**Ooooo**

Two days passed for Hermione rather quickly. She heard the usual squawk of Monday morning chatter as she entered the Great Hall to eat her breakfast. She glanced over to the Slytherin table, but as usual Draco was completely immersed with what Blaise was telling him. She looked back to her own table and saw Ginny looking expectantly at her. Hermione smiled and went to sit by her.

"Hey Hermione...How are you this morning?" Ginny asked referring to the fight Hermione had with Draco the other week.

Hermione gave her a weak smile. "Getting better Gin, thanks. How are you? Still snogging with that one guy? Oh...what's his name?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I don't even remember so don't worry about it. I am rather interested on how you are doing."

"I told you Gin, I am fine."

"Yeah, that's why you looked over to the Slytherin table when you walked in. Don't think you're so sly Hermione," Ginny said when she saw the appalled look on Hermione's face.

"Gin quit being Lavender...that color doesn't suit you," Hermione said smartly. Ginny grinned at Hermione's wit.

"Fine then, let's talk about the other man in your life."

"Which one?" Hermione said finally digging into her breakfast.

"'Which one?' You mean you have more?" Ginny said mirthfully.

"Gin," Hermione said giving her red-haired friend a pointed look.

"Alright, alright...I meant Harry. I know you haven't forgiven him yet. I just think that enough time has passed," Ginny said more seriously taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Hermione sobered and nodded. "I know Gin. Its just...it hurt me so much when he said that word to me...You do know what happened right?"

"Yes I do. Even though he said that Hermione, you more than anyone knows that forgiveness is not deserved, it is needed," Ginny said referring to Viktor. Hermione nodded guiltily. Truth be told she was silently making him suffer for making her suffer. She knew that this wasn't right and at the moment, she needed him.

"I'll talk to him Gin. I need to forgive him too. I miss him," Hermione said finishing up her plate.

"Yeah he misses you too. Just look at him," Ginny said jerking her head to the side. Hermione looked up and saw Harry give her a furtive glance. He then went back to talking to Ron who also gave Hermione a glance.

Hermione took a last sip of her pumpkin juice and looked determinedly at Ginny. "I've got to go Gin. I have a friend that needs forgiving," Hermione said with a wink and taking off. Ginny smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Hermione grinned and turned back to face the person she was about to talk to.

Harry was looking down at his breakfast rather pathetically. He was poking at it with his fork as he felt someone stand at his side. He looked up from his breakfast and saw someone he hadn't seen in a while.

"Hullo Hermione...How are you today?" Harry said guardedly. Hermione put on a facade of gravity.

"Well not that great to be honest," she said feigning sadness, but Harry didn't notice.

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because one of the people I care for most in this world said something real hurtful to me...The thing is that I should've forgave him already, but..." Hermione said looking down for effect. Harry caught along quickly and nodded his head. He knew where she was going with this and part of him was giddy about it.

"But?" he added in a way that said 'continue.'

Hermione looked back up at Harry and was no longer joking, but rather serious. "I will forgive him, but first I need to know if he understands just how much he hurt me."

Harry nodded again and this he looked at the ground. "Trust me, I know Hermione," he said quietly, still not looking at her right in the face.

"If you know, then you'll understand why I took as long I did to forgive you. Harry what you said to me that morning was awful," Hermione said getting Harry to finally look her in the eyes.

"And what Ron and I saw that morning was awful," he retorted.

"Like you just said, Ron saw it too. Yet, you didn't hear him call me a mudlbood and then slap me before leaving did you?" Hermione said getting angry. She thought that she was just be able to come over and forgive him, but this anger was rising within that she didn't know she had, and it was seeking at way out.

"No, I didn't'. But that doesn't mean that what I did was out of spite," Harry said matching Hermione's angry tone of voice.

"Then what was it out of? Love? Because believe me Harry that was not love. That was you doing something rash and impulsive like always without thinking it through," she bit out.

"As a matter of fact it was out of love Hermione. I wanted you away from Malfoy! Can't you see that he'll only hurt you? That your relationship with him or whatever it is that you two have, will not end well?" Harry pointed out fiercely.

Hermione was shaking her head. She knew that everything Harry was saying was false. Was it not Malfoy who gave her space to deal with Viktor so that they can form a better relationship? Was it not Malfoy that brought her out of shell after Viktor died? Was it not Malfoy who pointed out that Harry and Ron in a way had been taking advantage of her? Was it not Malfoy who was waiting for her with open arms and no conditions or prejudices?

"Harry you're talking out of your ass right now! You have no idea what Malfoy is really like? You're in danger of losing a friend because you are being selfish and prejudice? If anything, you should be the one supporting my friendship with him. Or do you pride yourself on being a hypocrite?" Hermione said callously.

"A hypocrite? What the hell are you talking about?" Harry shouted.

"Before Voldemort even had a body, your prejudice against Malfoy was strong. I would even dare to call it hate. Why Harry? _You killed Voldemort. _You are the symbol for pure-blooded, half-blooded, and muggle-borns alike to forget their upbringing and primitive customs so that they could all see what great people are around them...regardless of their blood. Yet, you don't seem to seem to honor that yourself. The award of Merlin First Class for being a Hypocrite goes to you hands down," Hermione said with flashing eyes.

Harry looked murderous. Here was his friend telling him straight to his face that he was a hypocrite after he had killed Voldemort! His anger was simmering just below the surface and waiting to unleash. Yet, somewhere inside he knew that _this_ couldn't possibly be Hermione. No, not his sweet innocent Hermione. If anything Malfoy had probably been feeding her lies and telling her biased stories.

"Look Hermione, just because the war is over and one person responsible for dividing the wizarding nation is gone, doesn't mean that prejudices will be gone overnight as well. Malfoy was brought up a specific way. I doubt that his pure-blooded brainwahsing is gone. He is still a threat and a greater one to you. I was only looking out for you," Harry said sounding earnest.

Hermione sighed. "I understand that Harry, really I do. But there is something that _you _need to understand as well. I am no longer a little girl. I can take care of myself you know. I mean wasn't I there side by side with you in the war, killing whatever Death Eaters came along? What makes you think I am not smart enough to handle one simple immature prat? I mean I _have _been friends with you and Ron for seven years," Hermione said with a small smile. Harry frowned for moment and then began to smile as well.

"I know you are a great woman. I just can't help being overprotective of you after what happened...Do you forgive me?" Harry said giving her a sad puppy look. Hermione giggled and nodded.

"Yes you prat, you are forgiven," Hermione said raising her hand up to give Harry a hug. Harry embraced her and held her for awhile unaware of a pair of silver eyes watching them. Hermione finally let him go and gave him a big smile.

"Now come on we have classes...And if I remember correctly, today's your first day of serving detention with Malfoy," Hermione said evilly. Harry groaned.

"I had forgotten about that."

"Why did you get detention for a month anyway?"

"Snape caught me making out with my girlfriend," Harry said beginning to walk away. Hermione's jaw was on the floor.

"Who's your girlfriend?" she asked demandingly.

"Pansy," Harry said quickly as he dashed into the Great Hall like a bullet.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The days passed quickly and then turned into weeks. Hermione spent her time reading, doing homework, and babysitting Harry and Draco during their detention, but instead of attending only three days out of the week like Dumbledore had requested she would go everyday. The first time she had done so, she had regretted going. Seeing Draco there was making her heart have palpitations and her nerves catch on fire. She would do anything to remain as far away from his as possible for she knew that she would not be held responsible for her actions if her skin so much as tapped his. For some unknown reason, her desire for Draco had quadrupled. All she would have to do is see him for her to want to jump his bones. She knew what desire felt like and she had felt it for him, but not to this extent.

It seemed as though her body craved for him. Her mind would call out to him to just look at her, to smile at her. Everytime she did that it would be as though he heard her cries. He would look up and hold her gaze, but then get back to the task at hand. At times when he wouldn't look at her, a little piece of heart seemed to break. Even so, she would press on and babysit like she was asked too.

Draco wasn't having the great of a time either. Not only were his hands getting all cut up from the roughness of the weeds and thorny seeds, _but _seeing Hermione almost everyday was driving him insane. Even when she was sitting out on the bleachers he would look up and see her reading a book like always, but there would be just an instant when she would tuck her hair behind her ear or she would lick her lips in a way that left them moist and wet enough to gleam in the sun. That was just enough to get Draco aroused.

His skin seemed to buzz whenever she was near. Weeding with Potter seemed almost like a Godsend for this was the only way he could see her and be _somewhat _near her. There were a few times when he would make eye contact with her, but only when _he _wanted to. He knew that she was feeling something akin to what he felt for he could feel her gaze on him, which made him smile inwardly. There was something in the back of his mind telling him that she felt the same, that there was even a physical _ache_ that they both felt from their separation.

Yet there was nothing that they could do about it except wait.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by_

Viktor's reading of the will had come. Time had gone by slowly at first, but as the date approached she felt Time had whizzed by. She had been doing a lot of thinking about him too. Most of the thinking had been about how much less her pain was. Though she felt less grief about his death, she knew it still affected her. Especially when she would look at her calendar that reminded her about Saturday, the 22nd of December. How would she react to what he left her? How could she ever go to his grave when she wasn't there the first time?

As she awoke on Saturday morning she felt that burning pain in her chest at the thought of Draco. It was like this every morning since he had left. She would awake and realize that he wasn't by her side that he wouldn't be there in the common room to greet her with a smirk or a look that made her feel like she had made his day just by letting him simply see her. Instead she had been awaking to nothing but loneliness and she hated it.

She lazily got up from her bed and dressed. She had opted to go with black jeans, boots, and a v-neck shirt that was black with gray stripes. She pocketed her wand and looked at her reflection. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes tightly. She looked back at herself and gave herself an affirming nod and left. She walked out of the Hogwarts gate and Apparated to the Ministry. She went passed the inspection and got a name tag. She walked herself over to the elevator and waited for her floor.

"Floor ten. Ministry of Records and Legality, House and Garden, and Odd Anatomical Growths," came the cool voice. Hermione took another deep breath and exited the elevator. She walked to the left and saw a receptionist. The portly woman looked very busy and disheveled.

Hermione approached her cautiously. "Excuse me?"

The portly woman looked up at with bulged eyes. "Yes? May I help you?" she said snappishly.

"I am Hermione Granger. I was told I have an appointment for 11 this morning about a reading of a will?" Hermione said still rather cautiously.

The portly woman looked around for some files and then nodded. "Yes. You are to see Mr. Price third door on your right. My deepest condolences," she said less snappishly.

"Thank you," Hermione said nodding. She turned and walked down the hall counting the doors until she reached the third one. The name 'Richard Price' was embossed on the door with bright gold letters. She took in a shaky breath and knocked lightly on the mahogany door.

"Come in," grunted a deep voice from behind the door. Hermione turned the golden knob and opened the door. She was inside a deep office. Obviously it had been charmed to be bigger in the inside, and bigger did not cover it. The office was huge due to many rows of shelves that lined the walls. Hermione gazed with a awe as she guessed that every file ever documented was in this very office. She finally came to a desk with a regal looking man sitting behind it. He had greying hair, but the kind that made a man look handsomely-mature. His face was still young looking, but not so much that you couldn't guess his age. He wore expensive black robes with fine stitching that looked shiny with intricate designs.

Hermione cleared her throat to get his attention from the papers he was currently enthralled in. Mr. Price looked up and smiled making his face look that much more handsome. He stood and shook Hermione's hand.

"Please miss take a seat. Forgive me for not having noticed you. I was going over your papers to make sure I had everything in order," he said sitting back down. Hermione took a seat in the chair he offered and smiled faintly. Mr. Price's clear brown eyes were glancing over the papers he had in hand. He seemed to be nodding his head to himself as he pursed his lips and looked back up at Hermione.

"I see here that you recently have gotten married. Is this true?" he asked looking at her more intensely that she would've liked. Hermione seemed to shrink under his piercing gaze and nodded.

"Yes. I was married September second of this year, but it was only the legal part. The Elemental Matrimony is set to take place next year after I graduate," Hermione supplied feebly. Mr. Price nodded, but frowned. Hermione rung her fingers. She knew what he was thinking. Two months after her fiancee had died she had up and married some other guy. To boot, not only was her first man rich and famous, but so was her second one. Hermione closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip. He must think her some gold-digging scarlet woman!

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say_

"It says here that you married a Mr. Draco Malfoy?" came Mr. Price's deep and serious voice. Hermione opened her eyes and nodded.

"Yes that is true," she said again a bit feeble. Mr. Price nodded again with that same frown. Hermione bit her lip again. She had just confirmed to him his own thoughts. She knew he must have some horrible impression of her. She began to tap her heel against the floor out of nervousness. _Why can't he just get on with it?_

"Will my nuptials affect today in anyway?" Hermione supplied trying to break the lack of dialogue. Mr. Price's piercing brown eyes looked back up at her.

"No Mrs. Malfoy it will not. Mr. Krum's will was very clear on everything and your nuptials will not place a hindrance to it. Shall we proceed?" he asked business-like. Hermione nodded, but with a frown of her own. This man's cold attitude was beginning to upset her. He must deal with these sort of situations often enough to learn that they should be dealt with a touch of finesse.

"Mr. Krum left a message for you detailing the reason behind his will," he said.

"A message?"

"Yes. Did Mr. Krum never mention anything of the sort to you?" Mr. Price asked surprised; for the first time that morning showing some emotion. Hermione shook her head.

"No. I had been with Viktor for three years before his death and he never mentioned a will of any sort," Hermione explained. Mr. Price seemed to lower his eyes in...shame? Hermione knew now that her earlier paranoia was in vein. Richard Price had indeed thought of Hermione as a some sort of money whore, but now that she had revealed this bit of information the arrogant lawyer was singing a different tune. He seemed to shake off the feeling and got back to business only this time with more gentleness.

"Yes, Mr. Krum left a picture message. I guess since you are muggle-born you could relate it to a _video_ is it?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes well, he left this in my possession a week before his death. Shall I play it?" Mr. Price asked.

"Yes please," Hermione responded with some trembling to her voice. Ever since Viktor's death Hermione had not looked at a picture or anything really that would remind her of him. This would be the first time in six months that she would be seeing Viktor. Richard took his wand from his breast pocket and waved it at some small cube-like box. A wisp of smoke came out and formed what looked like a white surface. A second wisp came out, but this one had color. Hermione took an inhale of air as she saw Viktor's smiling face looking at her.

"_My darling Hermioniny...If you are vatching this then I know vhat has happened. And I know _vhy_ it has happened. Before I go on about vhy you are here, I have something to confess. Hermione_, _when you first found out about my addiction you tried to help me and succeeded. I vas fine...for a 'vile. Vhat you never knew vas that I actually went back to my addiction many times before," _said the Viktor on the screen. Hermione hung onto her purse as a lifeline as she heard what Viktor told her, tears reaching the end of her cheek.

"_But for you I vas strong. During one routine check up for the Quidditch players, my Healer found something very wrong vith me. He told me that the use of different drugs were haffing a cumulative effect on my body. I was dying Hermione and there vas no cure. This leads me to vhy you are here. I had just enough time to put together a very simple vill in case of my death. I say very simple because you know my family Hermione...or the huge lack of it,"_ said the Viktor with a very small smile. Hermione smiled too, but was still crying.

"_Because I haff no real family left Hermione, I am naming you my sole heir to everything I own. I vant you to haff it because you deserve it. You tried to help me Hermione. Always remember darling that I love you. And please Hermione...be happy."_

The message had ended with Viktor looking out into the room lovingly. Hermione was now with her head in her hand and sobbing uncontrollably. Richard waved his wand and the box sucked the wisps of smoke back into it. He knew now that those were genuine tears and that this woman did indeed love that man that had been speaking to her. Hermione pulled herself together again and wiped away the tears that now had her looking like she had come in from cruising Niagra Falls.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
_

"Mrs. Malfoy, you are hereby the sole inheritor of Mr. Krum's 1.5 billion galleon house in outer London, the whole of his broomsticks for Quidditch along with his many uniforms and training facility in Bulgaria, the summer house in Venice, Italy, and the sum of his gross income, which sums up to 55 billion galleons. You are to be in full custody of everything by signing below," Mr. Price said softly. Hermione just sat there in shock. He had left her the house that he had built for her. It was the house in which he had died in...And all of his money and quidditch possessions...it was all too much.

Numbly, Hermione took the quill that was offered to her by Mr. Price and with a tear-stained face and a feeling of numbness within her signed the document that made her a billionaire. Mr. Price took the quill back from her rigid hand and frowned for the third time that morning. He knew that she was too young for this.

"Mrs. Malfoy you are free to go. Here are the legal documents that show your authority over everything. Good luck," Mr. Price said with gentleness he didn't know he was capable of. Hermione took the papers into her hand, but didn't feel them. The shock was numbing her too much. She walked to the door and began to exit when she heard Richard's voice again.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I've found that after a reading of a will...the best thing to do next is to visit the grave. It gives closure," he added softly. Hermione lamely nodded and shut the door behind her.

Closure...was that all she needed?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She really didn't know how she had made it down here. She was questioning whether she had gone mad or if she had blocked out and some other being took over her body and led her here. All she knew was that she was at the entrance of her dead love's grave. She had been standing there for awhile not quite ready to go in. Her feet were at level with the black rusted gate. She looked onward to see if she could spot his grave from there. No such luck. There was a huge willow tree followed by monument in the shape of a cross blocking where his grave would be.

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right_

Hermione took a deep breath and finally moved her feet past the black gate. She felt the snow crunch beneath her boots as she made her way through the graveyard. It seemed the skies agreed with setting for it was cloudy and depressed. Hermione looked from her left to her right and saw the many graves of people who had died. She saw the fresh flowers that were left on their graves that day by loved ones who missed them dearly. Hermione silently envied them. They had the courage to be there, to see their beloved encased in wood and then dropped six feet into the ground and buried. Hermione was not that strong and she hated it, but being there now she suddenly felt empowered.

She felt...home being surround by death. Its as if seeing the other graves and relating to other people who had been through gave her some power over her situation. With new boldness she kept walking until she made a quick left past the willow tree. Her eyes were downcast and looking at he boots, but she knew where she was. It was as if she could feel his warmth, smell his scent, hear his voice. She kept her eyes closed for a minute longer relishing the feeling of having him at her side again. As she opened her eyes and saw her boots again, the feeling did not ebb but got stronger.

Her eyes starting going up finally laying eyes on the stone that labeled the piece of dirt in front of her. She felt tears forming and stinging her eyes as she read the epitaph. Tears poured down her cheeks and she fell to her knees.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
_

The epitaph read:

"_I loved only once. I lived only once. I died only once. I am grateful for all three."_

Hermione put her hand upon the cold stone and sobbed. The quote that he had used on his gravestone was a shortened version of what he had told her when he was recuperating from his addiction.

"_Hermione I have only known love vith you and I know it will be only vith you. Thank you for being patient with me, for being here through my sickness. I know that vee all only haff one life and then vee die, but I vant to know that the life I lived vas beautiful...and it vill be with you. I vant you to know Hermione that I will velcome all three. Because I love you I know that my life is complete."_

He had told her that when she had gone to visit him in rehab. He had been so earnest with her. Yet, at the same time she couldn't help but feel angry at him. Anger that she didn't know she was bottling up suddenly wanted out. She screamed. With all her lung and gut she screamed. Her fists banged against his stone as she sobbed.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME? I LOVED YOU VIKTOR! I LOVED YOU! I WOULD HAVE WAITED FOR YOU TO GET BETTER! Why did you have to go?" she said softly towards the end. Her fists slid down the stone and she stayed on her knees.

"Why did you keep so many things from me Viktor? Why? I know that we were in love...I wish I could see you one last time to tell you...But I know I can't ...I have to say goodbye..." Hermione sobbed quietly.

The willow tree began to sway with the light breeze. The snow that was falling was beginning to disappear. The snow that lay under her knees was melting away. Hermione sat back up. The feeling she had earlier of Viktor's warmth was stronger than ever before. She could smell his cologne as if he was right in front of her. His warmth was around her like a blanket. His _voice _resonated in her ears.

"You vanted to see me Hermione?"

_And when the stars fall and I lie awake  
Your my shooting star_

_

* * *

_

**Hey y'all! Please forgive me for not having updated sooner. Why you ask?**

**Note 1: Winter quarter has started for me with midterms on the last week of January.**

**Note 2: I work about 20 hours a week or more plus studying leaves no time for writing. I write when I can when I have a spare moment. **

**Note 3: the song used was "Goodbye To You" by Michelle Branch.**

**Please make sure and review this chapter because I don't know if it went well or not.**

_**Don't be a prude, review!**_

Marina aka FlameWriter008


	29. Hello

**Wow! That was a confusing and fun last chapter no? I thought so anyway. I sometimes have to make you guys squirm because I am evil that way...**

**And also becuz it took me FOREVER to update. I mean wow...almost six months! Also I have been reading over my story to see where the plot is going...I now know.**

**Alright I know ya'll have questions yes? I will address a few only...**

**How can the Department of Records and Legality be on the 10 when that's where the Department of Mysteries is?**

**Simple m'dears. I made a mistake by saying that because I just put down the first number that came into my head. Thanks for telling me about that, but I will not change it because...I just don't want to and its not important if I do.**

**How the HELL is Viktor talking to Hermione?**

**Read this chapter to find out!**

OO squeak

He-he's aLIVE? wh-whai? And she forgave Potter? grumble Hmph. She'll figure out her mistake soon... I hope... but VIKTOR! What is he doing! panics

Melody

**For your first question dear...No he's not alive. I said that way back in like chapter 24 or something. Alas, I will say it again. VIKTOR IS DEAD AND WILL STAY THAT WAY. There now...As for Hermione forgiving Potter...it was time. About two months had passed so I thought it was about time and its also crucial for the climax of the story.**

**I know someone asked the question "How could Hermione forgive Potter so quickly? First they're yelling and then they were laughing and she forgave him..."**

**Simple darlin'. Now I don't know what kind of friends y'all have, but in my clique we know how to shake it off. We say stuff to each other that hurts yes, but at the end of the day we know that what we said to each other is crap and we know how to let it roll off our backs. If you re-read the last chapter where she forgives she acknowledges that he has a point and they both end up agreeing like civil people should. **

**And it wasn't so quickly either... a week and a half almost...dang...if you think that's quick I hope I never get into a fight with ya! J/k!**

**Are Draco and Hermione going to get back together soon?**

**... Read for it is all I will say!**

**Ok this one goes out to FFIXLVR! You asked why Draco kept calling Hermione "Granger" instead of her surname...which is now Malfoy as well. I will answer.**

**To me, and to a lot of other authors, Draco saying Hermione's first name is a big step in their relationship. They started off enemies and you don't give your enemy the respect of their first name. When Draco finally does use Hermione's first name it means that they are not only civil, but friendly. To boot, Granger has become his sort of pet name for her. Don't ask me to use Mione, Mia, Mya, or any other BULLSHIT like that because its stupid. Offense intended for ALL authors who use these nicknames for Hermione or who use Drake or Dray for Draco. That's my pet peeve and also my opinion so take it or leave it. **

**I believe that Draco will never be fully...romantic with Hermione. He's not the type. He will do things to gain her affection, but nothing more. I will say nothing more on this for it has to do with the story.**

**When are Hermione and Draco going to knock boots?**

**People I gave you this answer A VER LONG TIME AGO. I will not insult your intelligence by giving you this answer FOR YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW (Go back to chapter 13 at the very end or the beginning of chapter 14). I will however, include some steamy make-ups!**

**And someone else asked about using songs in the story. "I have heard a rumor that if you use a song in your chapter, your account will get deleted." **

**Let me answer. I have used songs in my chapters, and as you all can see my account has not been deleted. My guess is becuz a lot of authors use songs and don't cite them...er...they don't put down who actually created the songs. I always do. I don't know if that has anything to do with it, but I guess it does. **

**Now this Q and A has taken me...about twenty minutes to do! So if y'all have anymore question just feel free to ask because I will answer!**

**Chapter 29: Hello**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The willow tree began to sway with the light breeze. The snow that was falling was beginning to disappear. The snow that lay under her knees was melting away. Hermione sat back up. The feeling she had earlier of Viktor's warmth was stronger than ever before. She could smell his cologne as if he was right in front of her. His warmth was around her like a blanket. His voice resonated in her ears._

"_You vanted to see me Hermione?" _

Hermione sat there rooted to the spot. Her breath hitched in her throat and her blood turned to lead making her feel as cold as the snow. Her breath started coming out in short spurts as she stared unfocused at the gravestone in front of her. Her mind was desperately trying to catch up with the sound she had just heard. A sound that she shouldn't have heard. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Yes! That must be it. For that voice couldn't possibly exist any longer seeing as how the owner of it was currently residing six feet under her knees. Hermione touched the gravestone, fingering Viktor's name.

She slowly turned her head to the left. She rotated half of her body as her eyes fell upon a pair of naked feet. Her mind went blank once again. After just having convinced herself that what she had heard was a rouse done by her difficult day and tired mind, what her eyes were perceiving threw her completely off balance. She didn't want to follow those all to familiar feet up to a face, but found her eyes betraying her as she then caught sight of black trousers that were filled with muscular legs. They led up to a burgundy button up shirt with a small symbol of an eagle embroidered with gold and looking regal. She closed her eyes as she remembered the first time she saw that shirt. He had seen him in the library with that same shirt on. He had locked eyes with her making her breathless.

She reopened them and continued looking at the symbol that protruded by a toned chest. Hermione's eyes worked themselves upward finally resting on a familiar face. Only...it wasn't so familiar. She squinted her eyes as she scrutinized the handsome face before her. It was full of color as were his eyes. His warm chocolate eyes held a light that intensified his ethereal glow. His smile was one of those smiles that was a familiar stranger; Hermione hadn't seen him look this _alive_ even when he _was _alive. She vaguely thought that it might have to do with that fact that Viktor had been sick the last few months of their relationship.

Especially during that last month he had looked thin, pale, and the color in his usually vibrant eyes were dull and dead looking. The complete opposite of what she saw now. As she thought more of it, he looked exactly the same when she had _first _met him, even before they had started courting.

Viktor smiled as he knew that she would be stunned and so took initiative to take the first step towards her. Hermione was still on the ground, so as he neared her he outstretched his hand. Hermione's admiring eyes fell from his face to his hand. Her awe-inspired expression changed when she laid eyes on his offering hand. It was almost as though it were alien to her. Not only was her head still trying to process the fact that she was looking at a dead man (literally) but also that he looked as happy and as good as ever.

She looked back up to his inviting eyes and saw that there was no harm in them. Viktor meant no malice to come her way. All he wanted to do was hoist her up. She looked back down at his hand and began to outstretch hers. She slowly neared her hand to his, but then suddenly brought it back as though she had been bit or injured. She recoiled back towards the gravestone as though she was seeking shelter. She kept her confused unfaltering gaze on Viktor as she used the stone to prop herself up. She leaned on the stone and furrowed her brows.

Viktor finally rose his brows and spoke. "Are you going to say something?" he asked amused. Hermione just kept her unfaltering gaze on him, studying him as though he were a new edition of _Hogwarts: A History._

Finally her legendary brain grew back and she regained the ability to speak. "Have I gone barking mad? Or am I just hallucinating?" she asked more herself than Viktor.

"You're not hallucinating, but you have always been a little mental," Viktor said with a smile.

Hermione just kept her scrutinizing gaze on him. He seemed to be real. But in her logical mind she knew he couldn't be. She finally lifted her hand off of the gravestone and stood on her own. She was trying to regain her composure and he knew it all too well. There had been times when they would fight and he would make a very good point that she couldn't refute right away, then she would lean against something and then stand back up again to make _her_ point.

Hermione kept her stare and finally thought he was right about her always being a bit mental. After all wasn't this a _very _clear sign? She kept her distance from him, treating him as though he were a Nazi as she tried to find some sort of explanation for this phenomenon.

"_What are you doing here?_" she asked breathlessly.

Viktor sighed and let his shoulders slump as he did so. He finally cocked his head to the side and regarded her, thinking of a way to tell her.

"I came here for you. I came here because you haff something you vant to tell me. I came here because I haff something I vant to tell you," Viktor said simply. Hermione shook her head.

"How very typical of you to give me a cryptic answer. I just came to your grave because I wasn't here when they first buried you. I am here because I needed to...see you..." Hermione said hanging her head as a wave of shame crept up within her.

Viktor walked closer to her, but kept a distance of about two feet. He knew this woman all to well and knew that when she was out of her element, she could be very apprehensive. He had only so much time to tell her what he needs to tell her and vice versa.

"I know that you veren't there," Viktor said causing Hermione's head to lift up and meet his eyes, "but I also don't blame you. If anything, I am surprised that you vood even visit me now...aft-after vhat happened. I mean how I died. I know it vas awful and I know vhat I have done to you because of it," he said quietly.

Hermione looked at him intensely and saw _real_ shame etched on his face. She vaguely wondered whether or not this was why they were allowed to meet. Maybe they had crossed paths to talk about that night or for Viktor to get something off of his conscience. Hermione tried to shake off a sudden feeling of familiarity...only it wasn't with Viktor. Something about the graveyard and something about _death _itself felt like home. She felt like she belonged here for some reason.

As she looked over to Viktor and saw his almost helpless expression, she couldn't help but feel a sense of sympathy for him. More so, she felt as thought she wanted to cradle him, like a mother would a child. Yet something in his expression made her feel reminiscent. Hermione could swear right now that she had been through this many times before, but not just with Viktor. It felt like this was her calling, like she was meant to help those in this position, but why...?

She went back to the situation at hand. Before she could address where Viktor was going, she wanted to make sure she really _wasn't_ mental.

"Viktor...how is this possible? You and me here talking? I mean, I know that there are ghosts, but this is off the charts. Here you are standing in front of me looking so healthy, so alive, so _real_?" she asked with admiration and curiosity.

Viktor smiled, but it was a rueful one. "Yes, I did look quite..._different_ the last few months vee vere together no? I guess you could say I looked as healthy as I vas," Viktor lost his mirthful atmosphere and sobered up.

"To answer your earlier question, you are not crazy. I am here before you, I am talking to you , you are hearing me, you are seeing me-" he cut himself off as he walked closer to her. He lifted his somewhat trembling hand and touched Hermione's face. Hermione closed her eyes as she relished the feel of his warm hand against her skin giving her so many memories. His hand trailed up her cheek and cupped it. She kept her eyes closed remembering the feel of him. She had forgotten how soft his hands were in spite of his rough sport.

"I am here touching you," he said softly. Hermione finally opened her eyes and her apprehensive nature returned. She did not back away from Viktor, but her eyes showed him all he needed to know; she didn't want him touching her. He pulled his hand away and cleared his throat.

"Forgive me. That vas out of line," he said gently.

"No. Its not that...Its just...torture to feel you and knowing that I probably won't feel you again."

Viktor didn't know how to respond to that. He knew all to well what she meant and a what a living hell it was. His mood turned suddenly to very serious, almost brisk. Hermione noticed the abrupt change and decided to go with it. Anything else was too painful.

"So what are here to tell each other?" Hermione asked looking at him with neutral eyes.

"Ve're here to tell discover that vich is keeping us from moving on," Viktor said without realizing his cryptic tone. Hermione just furrowed her brow.

"Viktor I am confused as it is. No need to add more to that. Keeping from moving where?" Hermione said growing a bit irritated.

"Anyvhere really. Hermione...you feel such guilt. Ironic as that is to me. I know that you feel it because its evident. Vat is puzzling me is _vy_?" he asked. The curiosity within his eyes was so that it made Hermione shiver. She dodged his gaze for she knew all to well what he was talking about. Guilt. Yes, one could say that. Ironic? One could say that too. After all it was Viktor who drugged and tried to rape her. Yet, here she was standing in front of her dead love and he was asking her why she felt guilty. Hermione didn't need to search for the answer to that question. It burned within her everyday. It's the reason why she's so aloof, why she denies herself what she really wants.

Viktor saw her eyes look down. Thoughts were going in her head at such a speed that it made him think it was a bit more complex. Yet, what Hermione did not know is that the situation was relatively simple. He knew. Oh yes, Viktor knew about one so called _husband. _Was he thrilled with the idea of his one true love married to another man? Of course not. When he first discovered the truth he wanted to haunt Malfoy until his dying day so that when he did die, Viktor could finally kick his ass. The only reason he did not do so was standing right in front of him. And the other was Malfoy himself. _Soul mates._

This had hurt Viktor when he first found out. To know that you don't belong to the person that you so fiercely love...Its enough to kill you a second time. Yet, within him he knew that Hermione deserved better than what he gave her. So much better. Malfoy however, was not his first choice for her. So many things had happened in the past between them. But there was something else that refuted their past, something that _Irkalla_ had explained to him...It was what Hermione and Draco's _future_ held.

Hermione finally looked up at Viktor. "Getting over you," she said in a hushed tone. Viktor took another step forward and looked at her with a sympathetic smile.

"'_Getting over me?'_ Hermione don't you realize that you already haff?"

"How could you possibly know that?" Hermione asked a bit defensively. She had a point too. How could he know what she went through after his death?

"I see vhat happens to you Hermione. I _know_ vhat happens to you. You're not afraid of letting go, you're vorried about something else. I know you are," Viktor said in a stronger tone of voice. He knew that he needed to get a reaction out of her. And to do so would require her temper. And my was his trick working. Hermione's famous temper was beginning to spark, but she bit it back. She didn't want to yell at the one person she hadn't seen in almost five and half months. What she wanted to clear the bad waters between them.

"Don't get a rise out of me Viktor, I know you all to well," she said with slight smile, "and you are right...I am worried about something else."

"Vell then vhat is it?"

"I am afraid of forgetting you and letting someone else in," Hermione said looking at Viktor straight in the eye. Viktor looked at her a bit puzzled.

"Vhat do you mean by that? Hermione you know you must move on it's the only thing vee can do," Viktor said soundly.

"I know. I know I have to move on some time Viktor, but its just...After all that's happened. Holding on to you is easier than letting anyone else in. Accepting somebody else just seems like an invitation for more pain," Hermione said finally shedding some silent tears.

As Viktor thought of her words he knew only too well who she meant: Draco Malfoy. It was the only person knocking at her already beat down door. She feels guilty for the fact that she might forget him too. Viktor smiled at bit at this. He knew Hermione through and through. She would never let her heart forget him, her memory consisted of her brain, but what was in her heart would endure. He was sure of that.

"Hermione...its good that you told me this, because you haff to let me go. I know that you feel remorseful at the possibility that your mind may one day forget me, but you are overlooking one big thing...Your heart, Hermione," Viktor said nearing her and putting his hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up at him and shed some more tears at his words. They were an all too familiar whisper to her. He hadn't spoken this affectionately to her in the last few months of their relationship.

"What about it? Its so damaged that I am surprised I even have one left," Hermione replied half jestingly.

Viktor chuckled a bit just to ease the atmosphere between them, but then sobered. "No Hermione. What I mean is that perhaps your gifted mind will one day fail you, but your heart...You're heart will always remember me. Its not so much that you remember the way I look Hermione, but that you remember _me_ and my love for you. _That_ is what your heart will never forget," Viktor said softly as he watched the woman he loved shed some more tears.

Here she was crying again for him. Only this time the situation was not so deplorable. Yet, as he looked at her the only thing he thought of was that she always seemed to cry with him. He loved her, oh yes he did, but that love was not a healthy one. Towards the end of it all he knew that he was causing her more pain than good, but she had stayed. Out of love for him and hope that one day things would get better, she had stayed. Viktor has known why she had stayed, but he never acknowledged it to her or thanked her for it. And here she was again crying over him. Perhaps this was why he was not meant to be with her...

"I know Viktor." she finally said through her glassy eyes. Tears were drying on her cheeks and new ones were at the brim of her eyes.

"My heart will never forget you even after...everything that happened. I want you to know that. I want you to know Viktor that I don't hold anything against you," she said looking at him intently.

Viktor looked down and nodded. "I know. You should, but it vouldn't be like you. You're above that. I vant you know Hermione that I am so very sorry about vhat I _almost _did," Viktor said.

"I know you are Viktor. You don't need to tell me. Its just...so hard to let you go," she said cleaning her cheeks with her hand, "knowing that we were happy at one point in time."

"Vee vere happy veren't vee?" he said with his thick accent. Hermione sent him a small smile and nodded. As she looked at him however, it was like she was seeing him for the first ever. Some sort of reasoning was going through her mind. Lucid thoughts about him and where he should be in the afterlife were resonating in her head with the need to expel from her mouth.

"Viktor...what are you still _doing_ here?" Hermione asked at last. This question caught Viktor off guard as it wiped the reminiscent look from his face. He contemplated her question, thinking of the best way to answer.

"You mean vhy haven't I 'moved on'?" he clarified. Hermione nodded.

"You didn't have any business of any sort left here. You died and you should have moved straight on. Yet, here you are lingering and watching over me...Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because of you."

"Me? What did I do?" she asked.

Again he considered her and the best way to explain this without tacking on more guilt to the one she already felt.

"Your guilt Hermione. Vhat you carry vith you so very big that even _I _can feel it. You kept me linked to this vorld through vhat you feel. I guess to put it very clearly, your memory really _did_ keep me alive...so to speak," he said looking at her wondering how she was taking to the news.

"You mean I've kept you from moving on?" Hermione said with a hint of horror in her voice.

"It vasn't just you. I did have some business here Hermione. Its you. Like I said before, vee are here to tell each other what vee need to say. I've said vhat I have been needing to say to you face to face; that I regret whole heartedly vhat I did you that night."

"And I've come here to move on...to let you go...to let us go," Hermione said simply.

She understood now. Both of their souls were heavy laden with what they carried. Hermione carried guilt and Viktor had carried remorse. They had both spoken their piece and now it was time to move on and breathe in fresh air. As Hermione thought of it, the notion of letting Viktor go didn't quite scare her as much as she thought it should. Merculian eyes and flaxen hair came to her mind. '_Draco.'_ She smiled at the thought of him. She thought back to the past couple of months with her and Draco. Slowly through him she must have eased and let her guilt slip somewhat, but not enough to have let Viktor move on.

"Letting us go vill be easier than you think Hermione...vith time of course," Viktor said breaking their contemplative silence. Hermione brought her brown eyes back to him.

"What do you mean? How?"

"Oh I think Draco might be able to help you vith that," Viktor said with a wicked smile. Hermione gasped and put a hand over her mouth. He knew! By the gods he knew! How could that be? Something familiar kept ringing in her head as she thought back in their conversation.

"_I see vhat happens to you Hermione. I _know _vhat_ _happens to you. You're not afraid of letting go, you're vorried about something else"_

Obviously he knew all to well what happened with her. And he knew about Draco, but what else did he know?

"What do you know about Draco and me?" she asked not bothering to deny the fact that he was telling the truth.

"I know almost everything except vhat is to come. I know that he _completes_ you, as you do him. You can thank Irkalla for me knowing that," Viktor said with another wicked smile. He knew exactly what he was doing saying those things and letting that very important name slip from his lips. Now all Hermione had to do was piece everything together.

Hermione was again left speechless by him. Irkalla? She didn't know that much about her except that she dreamt about her. How did he know more?

"I think you may know even a bit more than I do. Irkalla is a name I've only heard, not really a person I've met. What does she have to do with this?" Hermione asked curious as a cat.

"I am surprised that you haven't caught on to who she is Hermione. I guess you vill know in your own time. The reason I bring her up is because she made this possible...Me talking to you," he said wiggling a finger to indicate them both.

"Oh...and what do you think of everything that's happened to me since you...died?" Hermione asked. This was an implied question. There was subtext to it and Viktor knew it. Hermione wanted to know how he had reacted to the new of his love having a soul mate...a person that wasn't him.

Truth or lies? Hmm...

"What has happened to you is _not easy to accept_, but in the long run...it will turn out fine," he replied simply. Hermione nodded knowing what he meant and left it at that.

Something small and cold landed on backside of Hermione's hand. She looked down and saw that it had been a snowflake. She looked up and saw that it was snowing again. It hadn't been just a minute ago...What was going on? She looked around her surrounding and saw the familiar trees and gravestones coming into blurry view. She looked over to Viktor and saw that he wasn't as clear as he had once been when they were talking. Its almost as if he was dematerializing.

"Viktor what's going on?" Hermione said feeling panicked.

"Our time is up Hermione. Vee haff said all that vee need to say. Its time for us to move on," he said his voice becoming distant.

Hermione felt tears starting to come to her eyes and nodded a bravely. She had not known that their time was _this_ limited. The image of Viktor was now being obscured by the heavy snow that was falling. You could see the silhouette of hand waving good-bye as he began to disappear. Hermione waved back until there was nothing there to wave too. She looked around her surroundings again and saw the gravestone and the big willow tree sway in the heavy snow. She turned back around and saw the gravestone of Viktor.

She looked at it fondly and smiled with watery eyes. She caressed it with her hand, fingering the epitaph.

'_I lived once. I loved once. I died once. I am grateful for all three.'_

And now she could literally say with confidence that this epitaph made sense. She began to shiver due to the cold snow and hugged herself more tightly. She turned and began to walk out of the cemetery feeling the odd feeling of familiarity or fondness to death. She felt a weight lift from her soul with each passing step and finally set foot on unconsecrated earth, never once looking back.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry had told him that she had walked out into Hogsmeade, but by the look of this weather who in their right mind would still be about? He blew warm breath into his hands as he kept an eye out for her wavy brown hair. He knew what he needed to do for Harry, but was also interested in his own agenda. Hermione was unlike any other woman he had met...and he needed to have her.

One thing John knew for certain was that Draco would be a problem. He had been reporting his findings on the couple to now not-so-dead- corpse. These reports had been beneficial to him as well as it gave a perfect reason to spy on Draco and Hermione. John's cheeks were growing redder by the second as the temperature seemed to be dropping in the negatives.

"Where the hell is she?" he thought aloud.

"Where's who?" responded a shivering voice. John turned and was about to tell the person to mind their own business when he saw blazing honey eyes.

"Oh! Hermione...I was looking for you actually," John said putting on a smile. Hermione was still a bit weary of him for she knew that Harry was trying to set him up with her. How else would John have known to look for her in Hogsmeade?

"What for John?" Hermione asked brushing by him. John quirked a brow at her behavior but dismissed it.

"Well I was just wondering if you would like to hang out some time...you know just to talk. We had such a great time at the ball...I would like a repeat of it," John said as casually as he could. Hermione wanted to laugh, but knew better. Right now the only person she wanted to find was the one who could complete her. John was very much the opposite of this.

She quickened her pace towards the castle as John tried to catch up with her. Didn't this guy get the hint?

"What's your rush? You seem anxious for something?" John asked getting annoyed that she was disregarding him.

"I am looking for Draco if you must know. Have you seen him?" Hermione asked showing indifference.

"No I haven't and for Merlin's sake would you slow down!" John said commandingly. Hermione stopped and sighed.

"I am sorry John for being...brisk, but I really do need to find Draco. I have something urgent to discuss with him," Hermione said with a sincere voice. Just because she didn't trust John didn't mean that she could be rude to him.

"Alright, understood. But what about hanging out? Would you like to catch a butterbeer sometime?" John asked hopefully. Hermione sighed and knew that if she said no he would just keep pestering her and right now that is not what she need nor wanted.

"Owl me when you want to go out ok?" Hermione said with a smile but the same brisk manner.

"Great! I will! Expect it sometime soon ok?" John said calling out to her.

"Alright! Now I got to go! See you around!" Hermione said nearing the gates as she rushed.

John kept waving and smiling as she went. As soon as her figure disappeared he stopped waving and smiling. He would have her soon enough.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was absolutely relieved that he didn't have to continue cleaning that pitch with that bloody 'Hero' anymore. Dumbledore had said until the Christmas Holidays...well they were here and he had no intention of going back out onto that field. More importantly today was the 22nd of December...Hermione had probably already finished with her meeting at the reading of Viktor's will. What Draco wouldn't give to know what was taking her so long. She had left to be on time at 11 am in the morning, but it was now almost a quarter after 2. He knew that it didn't' take this long to read a simple contract.

It was starting to worry him.

He was still in the Head Boy room that was located in the Slytherin common room. It was killing him to know that he couldn't yet return to his home with Hermione. He knew that she still needed time. It was unfair to them both to keep going with anything if she didn't fess up to her inner demons.

Draco lay on his bed in hopes of calming his racing thoughts when all of sudden he felt like he was..._floating._ He looked around him and saw the all too familiar white orbs around him dematerializing him. Question is, where is his destination? Draco was levitated off the bed until finally he appeared in the Slytherin Common Room...

**X**

Hermione was rushing down the halls and knew that if one of the prefects or teachers caught her she would be facing a detention, but this point in time...she didn't care. All she knew was there was a burning need within her to find Draco... Something inside was desperate and physically _aching_ for him. She ran down a flight of stairs until she reached the portrait for the Slytherin common room. She gave the grumpy portrait the password and walked in.

She halted abruptly.

Many pairs of eyes were set on her. Many pairs of _pureblooded_ eyes. She started walking apprehensively until she saw a somewhat familiar face...or at least one that wouldn't hex her.

She tapped the boy on the shoulder for it was only _he_ who did not notice the muggle born that had trespassed to Slytherin common room. He turned, but couldn't hide the surprise on his beautiful face.

"Granger...What in Merlin's name-"

"I am looking for Draco," Hermione said in a rush, effectively cutting the imperious boy off. Blaise raised a brow.

"He's not here. You might want to try again-"

"Bollocks! I know he's here Blaise now please let me see him. Its important..." Hermione said trailing off in the end. Blaise saw the desperation within the girl's eyes, but knew that she shouldn't waver. After all what he was doing was for the sake of his friend.

"Damn it Granger quit cutting me off! Now I meant what I said I don't know where he is," Blaise said about to turn around. A very strong grip caught him. He looked back and saw furious eyes glaring at him. Hermione's hand was gripping Blaise so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"Blaise...I need to see him. I am through being polite. Show me where he is," she said through clenched teeth. That same burning sensation that eating her was suddenly flaring. The need to see Draco now was feral and it seemed as though was willing to anything to see him. Blaise to testify to that. Blaise gripped Hermione's hand and started to pull it off of him.

"Granger...get your disgusting hands off of me. I could be forceful if needed, but because you're a girl and out of respect for Draco, I am showing restraint. But don't push it," Blaise said nearing Hermione's face. Hermione just gripped harder and glared more intently.

"I am not letting you go until I see him Blaise and my hand is nowhere near tired," she said gripping his extra hard for emphasis. Blaise was not threatened by her, but more surprised than anything. She was showing inhuman strength...for a girl at least.

"Look you bint, I-"

Blaise was cut off by the sight that was occurring behind Hermione. White little balls of light were spinning and materializing out of nowhere! What the hell was going on? All of a sudden a vague figure was appearing, but how was that possible? Apparating within the castle was restricted and protected against. A surprised face was finally looking back at him over Hermione's shoulder. He looked at Blaise and then at the back of the Assistant's head and then at her grip on Blaise.

Blaise finally gave him a look that said 'A bit of help.'

Draco smirked and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. Hermione loosened her grip on Blaise finally letting him go and was about to explode on the person who tapped her, but saw that same cocky smirk and mirthful eyes looking at her. Hermione's face broke out into a smile and she wrapped her arms around Draco, embracing him tightly.

"Granger? You wanted to see me?" he asked. Hermione smiled at him and laughed inwardly and the deja vu of that question.

"That I did," she said wanting to have him alone. The white obs appeared again, but this time around them both. By the time Blaise blinked they were gone.

* * *

**Alright...I know...I am a verrrrry bad author...Such a long time without an update...half a year to be exact! **

**Note 1: I apologize for the wait and thank you to all of the people who have reviewed and are reviewing still.**

**Note 2: Expect me to keep updating. I want to finish this story ASAP! **

**Don't be prude, review!**

**Marina aka FlameWriter008 **


	30. Coming Closer

**Hey y'all! I know, I know, I know...it was far too long since I last updated for chapter 29. I again apologize for that. But I happy to read from all of your reviews that it was well worth the wait! Thanks!**

**I have had one repeated question asked to me...though its not about the story. **

"Where have you been this entire time?"

**Well ladies and gents...working and school. I know that is a lame answer, but I guess if I were to divulge...I've been working real hard to fix up my car that was in a crash. So there. Nonstop hours of servitude at 7 dollars an hour to earn about a grand. **

**As for the school thing...my winter and spring quarter at college got really hectic. But now I am hoping and wishing that I can finish this story by the end of the summer. I will post how many chapters are left at the bottom of the story in my Author's Notes. **

**If you guys have any questions about the plot and storyline or are confused...please don't hesitate to ask. I do not find any question stupid. If you guys have forgotten what's happened and need a quick recap...email me for that!**

**A special thanks to STEELWOLF for her beautiful suggestion. Please everyone check her suggestion out in my reviews...I would like you all to know that you are all welcome to give me minor suggestions about what I should do to the story. The plot you cannot mess with, but minor situations or suggestions/ideas are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Same damn boring sentence that reminds me of how poor I am compared to JK Rowling goes here. **

**Chapter 30: Coming Closer**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Hermione's face broke out into a smile and she wrapped her arms around Draco, embracing him tightly. _

"_Granger? You wanted to see me?" he asked. Hermione smiled at him and laughed inwardly and the deja vu of that question. _

"_That I did," she said wanting to have him alone. The white obs appeared again, but this time around them both. By the time Blaise blinked they were gone. _

Hermione kept her embrace tight around Draco's frame. Draco looked down at her in surprise and smirked. This woman did really miss him did she? Hermione had proceeded to placing butterfly kisses around his neck. Draco began to chuckle; this action was both tickling him and surprising him. Before Draco could let himself enjoy this action by his wife, he kept wondering why or how they had _materialized _and _dematerialized _from the school. He glanced around to see where she had taken them.

It was out by the Forbidden Forest.

"Hermione...Hermione..." he said holding her by the shoulders and prying her away from his neck. Hermione made a whimper of protest, but stopped her ministrations and looked at him with a pout.

"What? I was enjoying myself you know..." she said looking at his neck as though she were a vampire. Draco smirked again at the hungry look she was giving him, but kept to the topic...

"Hermione how did you get us here? How did you Apparate us out of the castle?" Draco asked amazed.

"I really don't know. All I know is that I had a sudden urge...a very deep urge to see you. I was there with Blaise and then all of a sudden you were there behind me," Hermione said taking on a serious tone.

"Ok...so then how in the blazes did you get us near the Forbidden Forest?" Draco said pointing his fingers around. Hermione widened her eyes as she finally looked at their background. They were indeed at the edge of the Forest. The question Draco posed was a good one. How indeed? She put a hand up to her mouth and looked back at Draco with the same wide-eye look.

"I don't know...I really don't know Draco. Like I said I just had this urge-"

"You mean like this?" Draco said with a smirk. Hermione was about to respond when she suddenly materialized next to Draco's left side. Hermione stared up at him bewildered.

"How did _you_ do _that?_" Hermione asked still staring at him in awe. Draco merely smiled cockily.

"All you needed to do was explain it to me Granger. I figured the rest out myself. Impressed?"

"By your arrogance? Hardly," Hermione said in a dismissive manner, but then she sobered and intensified her eyes, "Now what I wonder...Is how we are able to do this?"

"You got me. You're the one who did it first...actually...you _really _are..." Draco said thinking. Hermione looked at him as the thoughts in his head found form.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked keenly.

"Well...I remember one time when you were asleep, you _summoned _me," he said still thinking, transfixed on a point on the ground.

"I _summoned_ you? How?" she asked intrigued.

"Well think about it Granger. How have we been getting into each other's beds at night? One or the other has to have had _called_ or _summoned_ for the other person. On this particular night _you _were calling for _me_. I was already half awake when I noticed that I was...floating. Then I saw those little orbs around me whizzing around like annoying gnats. Then I landed in your room," Draco said finally looking up at her after having thought everything through.

Hermione was still processing the information. He had a good hypothesis. But what _allowed _them to do this? The question still remained as to _essentially_ how they were able to bypass the spells and incantations placed by all the previous Headmaster and Headmistresses so as to not Apparate withing in the grounds.

"Alright...let's work on that theory then. Let's say we can call to each other when we want, but what _powers_ us to do so?" Hermione said thoughtfully. Draco was way ahead of her. He had already thought of this possibility.

"Easy. We do," he said baiting her to question him.

"Us? How so?" she said looking as she did if she were in class. Her eyes had that same look; as if captured by the words that came out of the educating mouth. Draco smiled inwardly. He thought this trait exceedingly adorable.

"We're soul mates Granger. Imagine the possibilities with that. We must possess some sort powerful connection..." Draco said letting her imagine the rest. He was sure that somewhere within that reasoning two certain ghosts would come up. Hermione kept thinking back to what Ishtar had Nergal had told her and Draco that very first time they had talked to both of them.

"_Look," said Ishtar softly, "we want you to think of being soul mates as a gift rather than a burden. There are many advantages to having this sort of connection. As far as your marriage goes, you both are now witnesses to each other's lives. Explore that."_

"_What are the disadvantages?" asked Draco. _

"_That depends. The disadvantages differ from couple to couple. As your relationship grows, so will your connection," Nergal said. _

Has their connection grown that much? As Hermione looked on the events that had happened that day... she would say yes. In one day's time she had let go of something that was hindering further progress in her relationship with Draco: Viktor. Now that she could breathe fresh air and move on, she surmised that this had to with their newfound ability to summon each other...

"Malfoy...Remember our little chat with Nergal and Ishtar? Remember what they said about being soul mates... 'As your relationship grows, so will your connection,.'" Hermione quoted.

Draco put a thought finger to his chin. Nergal had said that. They had also said that they would explain the visions that he and Hermione were receiving when the time came. Just how much would their relationship grow? Draco was guessing that somewhere along the lines, their magical abilities will grow as well...

"Yeah...He did say that," Draco said forgetting all about Nergal and Ishtar and now concentrating on the beauty before him. The atmosphere had changed and Hermione could sense it. She immediately perked up and looked at Draco oddly.

"What?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"Granger..." Draco said getting close to her again, "If we're able to get our first power beings soul mates that means our relationship grew..." Draco trailed off. Hermione blushed lightly and looked down. She knew they would get to this. He was now going to ask her why she had been ready to kill Blaise did he not tell her where Draco was. Hermione was now inwardly kicking herself at her behaviour earlier. She had seemed like some madwoman deprived of sex for a year.

"Yes..." Hermione said timidly not looking Draco in the eye. Draco slid next to her and put a finger under her chin. She was looking at him now with vulnerable eyes. He loved this look.

"In what way did our relationship grow Granger?" Draco asked using the finger under her chin to now trace her jaw line. Hermione looked at him and did not know how to answer. She knew that it was because she had finally let Viktor go. There was more to it however; there was something within her she had not realized had grown over the time. She was beginning to love Draco. Everything that he had ever done with her; all of his consideration and patience had subconsciously won her over.

"I did go to Viktor's grave like you suggested," she began moving out of his slight embrace, "I went there to find...closure."

Draco let her talk and listened with open ears. He was very keen on knowing just how this new power was available to them now. More importantly he was interested in knowing what had changed within Hermione Granger.

"Malfoy...it was exactly what I needed," she said turning to look at him, "I said what I needed to tell him and I _know_ that he heard me. And I know that he knows about you. Mostly importantly Draco...I know that despite everything that happened between me and him, its all forgotten. He wants me to be happy, and I want him to move on," she said with a glassy smile. Her eyes were about ready to leak happy tears.

Draco stood there and took in everything she said, but mostly _how_ she had said it. It was almost as if she _had_ talked to Viktor himself to let him know that she was over it now...but that wasn't possible was it? He walked over to her but kept his distance.

"You sound so certain of it Hermione," he said with a soft voice.

"That's because I am. I did what I needed to do for me and...for you," she said surprising him a bit with that last part.

"For me?" he said with furrowed brows and a quizzical expression.

"Yes for you. You were right Draco. It wasn't fair of me to make you fight a ghost. You deserve better than that...you deserve for _me_ to give you better," Hermione said cupping his cheek and looking at him with naked eyes.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Draco asked putting his arms around her and his lips beginning to form a smile.

"I am saying that I want to try Draco. I want our relationship to work. I want to marry you. I want to have you in my life because..." she paused a bit unsure if she should continue.

"Because...?" Draco prodded her to continue. Hermione looked into his face and saw all the reassurance she would ever need. This man was half of _her_ half of who she is...

"Because I am falling in love with you Draco," Hermione said finally with a smile playing on her lips. Draco wanted to scream or something. This overwhelming feeling within him was too much to keep inside. He felt like it would ooze from all the holes in his body. He grabbed her and pulled her to him hard.

"I've waited a long time for you to say that thinking that you never would...but more importantly I"ve been waiting to say...ditto," Draco said earning an expression of mock anger from Hermione; and then putting his hands on her hips and taking claim of her lips.

Heat seemed to permeate through the kiss and into each other. Both were feeling an overwhelming sense of completion and rightness. As they gave into themselves, they felt something almost _physically_ go through each of them and connect to the other. It was as if they could feel one another without having to touch. This sort of sensitivity was past physical contact. The sensation within them both was alarming and powerful. It was a sort of tangible and vivid potentiality that was feeding them.

Their thirst for this new feeling was insatiable. They seemed to want to devour each other. Draco intensified the feeling by forcing through Hermione's lips and into her moist mouth. He felt the soft velvet of her tongue as she boldly came to his and caressed it. This new feeling that was flowing between them seemed to be growing and seemed to be consuming them with each second that passed. The connection was so that either could swear what the other was feeling, intensifying that feeling all the more.

As the feeling consumed them they felt themselves melting into each other. It was as if finally they were becoming one...

_He noticed that everytime he would come down and visit it was harder to leave. Why was that? He had never known a person quite like Irkalla. He spent many a day with the humans and yet not one of them seemed to have the light and viability as did she. His beautiful goddess... He shook his head. Thoughts like that didn't help either. As he would stay and talk with her for hours on end, he would notice more and more things about her that he grew fond of. The way she held herself as she talked; the way she would put her golden curls back with the flick of her hand; the way her eyes would grow soft at the arrival of a new soul she would have sent to be judged. _

_One thing he knew was that she was nothing like her father._

_Anu was a tyrannical bastard. When he would come down here to talk to Irkalla it was always about business; her father and the way he was treating the people, the humans. They were slaves to him now. Anu only thought of them as a source of vitality. He knew that once the humans grew enough in nature and character...Evolution would win out. Anu depended on the humans to stay in rule...all of the gods did. Yet, there was one that wouldn't dare do anything to them. _

_It was same one that had been driving him crazy. _

_He arrived at the same place with the beautiful garden and fountain. He had seen this place so many times it was starting to feel like home. He looked around for her beautiful face but saw no one...Could she possibly be at the Judging right now? He heard a rustle from behind the Gardenia flowers to his left, then..._

"_HEY!" he heard himself shout. He was now massaging his sore backside and noticed there were scorch marks on it. From the same Gardenia bush he heard feminine laughter. Irkalla now appeared from behind them. Her eyes were still very mirthful and she wore a beautiful smile. He sent a light glare in her direction. _

"_What was that for?" Nergal asked with mock anger. _

"_For the sheer hilarity of it," Irkalla responded. _

"_Just watch... I'll get you back for that before I leave," Nergal said through a slight glare. _

"_What brings you here this time?" Irkalla asked taking a seat on a rock next to the crystal looking pond. _

"_Same thing that always brings me here, your father," Nergal said walking closer to her. Irkalla would never admit to this out loud, but she had hoped that one of these days he would say, 'You. You're what brings me here.' She would die happy...so to speak. She let her green eyes fall on him and gave him a pointed look. _

"_If you're so obsessed with my father...go talk to him yourself," she said looking back at the pond. _

"_I prefer to talk to you," he said. _

"_Why's that?" Irkalla asked keenly hoping the answer was what she expected. _

"_Because you're the one god who wouldn't wish the humans ill will. Unlike your father, you care for their lives, their _souls_," he said standing near her. _

"_What do you mean? How do you know that I don't share my father's concern about us dying out?"_

"_Because I've seen the way you look at their souls when they come down here. You care for them in way, even if its minor." _

_It was true. Over time Irkalla had grown fond of the human souls that passed through her realm. At times she even envied them; the fact that they were to do with their lives as they pleased without having to tell someone ahead of time or without needing permission to even set foot outside their own home. She sighed and nodded. _

"_In a way you are right. I have over the years developed _sympathy_ for them, but nothing more," she said trying to hide as much as she could from Nergal, "and I'll have you know that I am concerned about us dying out. The gods that is," she said ending softly. _

"_I am sure you are. Who wouldn't? But you can't avoid what happens so naturally. Its their growth that is important. Your father is oppressing just that. So much that you can call it slavery," Nergal said in a preaching manner._

_Irkalla was starting to get irritated with him accusing her father of doing such a thing. He always came down here and ranted about the same thing over and over again. Why? Why should she doubt her father? He was the ruler and knew what he was doing. Nergal had yet say what he wanted her to do about it. It seemed like the only reason he ever came down here was to talk her ear off about it. _

"_...the humans have a right to lead their own lives and develop their own beliefs-" Nergal was suddenly cut off with Irkalla's irritated voice. _

"_And just what do you want me to do about it?" she interjected with a sharp tone. Nergal looked baffled for a moment and then furrowed his brows. She was asking what she should do about it? Was it not obvious? He didn't come down here every day just to talk to a wall. He thought that through what he told her about her father and the humans' oppression that she would develop within her a sense to do something about it without him having to spell it out for her. _

"_You come down here and feed me the same sort of speech about my father. What do you expect out of me exactly?" Irkalla asked with fiery eyes. She had drawn closer to him to intimidate him, but Nergal was not afraid of her. His own anger had been sparked through her retort. His expectations out of her had been shot. He _had_ been talking to a wall this entire time. _

"_What I expect out of you is to put two and two together! Think Irkalla, please think. Why do you think that out of all the gods under Anu's rule I would come to you? Why would I tell you things about your father were it not for a point?" Nergal said grabbing her by the shoulders thinking that he could shake some sense into her. _

"_What point is that? All I hear from your mouth when you talk about my father is disrespect. You're telling the wrong person all of these things. In case you didn't know he's my father! I love and respect the very person who you are revolting against. Why don't you think for a minute Nergal," she shot back at him. _

_Nergal let her go so suddenly that Irkalla almost fell. He seemed to be lost. Irkalla looked at him and knew that she had somewhat dejected him, but it had to be done. There was no way that she could ever rebel against the one person she trusted immensely in._

"_I thought you would be the turning point," Nergal started with his back to her and speaking flatly, "I thought that you would end up helping me. I was wrong. I guess the kind hearted goddess that was found here at some point is gone."_

"_Don't do that to me," Irkalla bit out, "Don't put the blame on me and make me feel guilty."_

"_Why not? You partially are," he said finally looking at her. _

"_How dare you!" she shouted back. _

"_Me? I can't believe you. You are such a scared little girl inside aren't you? I know Irkalla that you care for these humans. I know that you know that what your father is doing is immoral and goes against what a god should do. Yet, here you stay down in your realm of comfort without a worry. What am I supposed to say? Everything that you say to me is an excuse for you to not make _daddy_ upset," Nergal said not making any effort to control his anger. _

_Irkalla just looked at him with furious eyes, but inside she knew he was right. She did care for these humans. To boot, she did know that what her father was doing contradicted everything that a god should do for their people. In many ways the humans believed that they served the gods, but its supposed to be the other way around; the gods serve their people. She abided by this because she knew it was the decent thing to do. She provided comfort to the souls that passed through here because she knew it was painful for them to die. Was their oppression really this bad?_

"_I can't help it if I lack a backbone. I do what I can without strain. I believe myself a decent and objective god as to abide by the "rules". I do care for these humans, I don't know why but I do. I wish I could help them..." she said now looking and sounding frustrated. Nergal sighed. He had been rough on her but it had worked. She was reacting to what he was saying...finally. _

_Irkalla sat on one of the stones next to the crystal pond. She looked down into the water and saw the lives of the people that were still living through the water. Nergal came up behind her and stood for a moment without knowing what to do. Here was the woman that drove him insane to no end with her innocence and beauty. She was wrong however, she is a strong woman. She just doesn't know where her fire is, but he could see it waiting to be lit. Her naivety was endearing but also dangerous especially in these times. She is the last born of Anu, and also the most prized and looked after of all the gods. She spent all of her time with the Humans, so it was expected that Anu keeps a close eye on her..._

_He came back to the situation at hand and lightly touched her bare shoulder. Nergal had never once touched her before, so this was new. He had never in his existence felt anything so soft. She was fragile and felt like it too. Nothing like her skin could be found in the human world. What was the rest of her like...? He sat down by her saw her eyes glaze over as she looked into the crystal pool. _

"_Irkalla..." he said gaining her attention, "you will find your strength someday. I know you will. Until then however, can I still come to visit you?" Nergal asked letting his hand slide her shoulder and arm softly. Irkalla closed her eyes and then opened once again. _

"_Anytime," she said softly with a small smile. Nergal just let his eyes get hypnotized by her lips. Were they as soft as her skin? They looked luscious and tempting to him...He looked back up into her eyes and then back to her lips and leaned in..._

Hermione and Draco began to soften their kisses. The thirst for each other was not ebbing, but the need to devour was thank Merlin. They both eased out of the kiss and looked at each other with an intense gaze. The passion for each other was still present in each other's eyes. Draco was trying so desperately not to claim her here by the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but the look in her eyes and the fire that seemed to be blazing within him was not ceasing. Hermione was everywhere at once. It had been quite some time since she had felt this..._alive_. The feeling now that was so fervent within her felt like it would to set her aflame from within. She wondered how it was that she was able to stand in front of the very person that was making her feel this way without pouncing on him.

Self control indeed.

"That was..." Draco began, but soon found that words left him. He didn't quite know how to describe anything of what had just happened.

"Intense," Hermione finished. Leave it to his soul mate to find the correct word he needed. Though 'intense' was a bit of an understatement. They just kept staring at each other unable to break from their trance. Hermione finally began to move her lips...

"Did you s-see what I did?" Hermione finally asked, relieved to have found her voice once more. She could speak, but her concentration was a bit off; the lack of concentration kept her from noticing the twinkling in her ring...as well as Draco's...

"I did," Draco said distracted, " I did, but it was different this time...stronger..." he said gaining his strength and coming back to Earth.

"I know what you mean...its like I was _feeling_ what they felt. Like I was no longer myself," Hermione said breaking her gaze from his and putting her hand to her forehead.

"Yeah. The other time it was as if we were just tagging along for the ride, but this time...its like we were actually them," Draco said also looking away. Hermione cleared her throat and looked back to him.

"When do you suppose that Nergal and Ishtar will talk to us about this? Its been two memories so far that we have witnessed," Hermione said matter- of- factly.

"I don't know," Draco said and then walked back to Hermione and took hold of her shoulders a bit harshly, "and I don't care."

Hermione looked at him wide eyes. "W-what do you mean?"

Draco simply smiled wickedly at her and kissed her teasingly. Before Hermione could utter a word, Draco had already materialized them to their dorm. Hermione looked around with wide eyes and then looked at him with a brow raised.

"Getting better at that I see," she said with a sly smile.

"All the better to get you alone with my dear," Draco said jestingly and suggestively.

"So you bring us to the common room? Tsk, tsk, Draco. You surprise me by you lack of ingenuity," Hermione said with a click of her tongue. Draco raised both brows and looked down at her.

"Oh? And how did I achieve that?"

"By not doing this," Hermione said grabbing hold of his hand and materializing them into his bedroom. Draco looked around and smiled.

"Insinuating aren't you?" he said with a coy smile.

"Who said I was insinuating?" she said surprising Draco and kissing him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

John walked around the castle lazily looking for Harry. He had just gotten back from Hogsmeade. A trip which turned out to be in his favor. He knew that Harry had not asked him to invite Hermione for an outing, but everytime John saw that beautiful woman all thoughts flew out of his head. He didn't know what kind of spell Hermione had on him, but since had met her at the Halloween Ball he hadn't been able to stop thinking of her. It seemed however that almost every man had it in for her. His master, Malfoy, even him...This woman was awfully popular, but for a reason...John kept thinking about something that his master had mentioned.

"_I am lucky that you were reincarnated first Enlil. You were always faithful and reliable. Remember how you never saw Ishtar around? That is because she never existed. The truth I am referring to is the one Nergal and...well, his _woman _are going to have to explain to their human counterparts," the taller man said._

"_I still don't understand sir," John said puzzled. _

"_Ishtar never existed. In reality she is..._Irkalla_."_

John kept thinking about this concept. A few questions arose in his head, but mainly just one. Why had his master been keeping Irkalla a secret? What on earth would possess the Father of the Gods so lie to his own children? It must have been one hell of a thing for his Master to have done such a thing. All John knew was that he was not one question. He was just a messenger of the gods, or at least his old self used to be. Enlil...

John smirked.

He could literally look up a description of himself and see what he had been reduced to. "_Enlil: God of Earth, wind, and spirit; carries out tasks for Anu." _Talk about textbook definition. A slight breeze shook John out from his thoughts. As he looked around at the trees in the scenery, he saw that they were starting to move more frantically. His hair began to move with the wind and his clothes had begun to ripple. Lightning sparks were forming in front of him. More and more formed making it seem like it was electricity in mid-air when a form began to materialize from it.

"Hello John. I expect things are going well," said a regal voice. John patted his clothes straight and looked up at his Master.

"Yes Anu, things are going quite swimmingly. I don't have much of an update. I followed Irkalla into the city today. It seems she went to visit a grave..." John said picking some debris from his hair. Anu walked forward t him with an air of superiority. His flaxen hair shined like quicksilver in the moonlight, while his grey eyes gave a deep penetrating look.

"Things are starting to speed up. I can smell it," he said looking around and staring at the castle with narrow eyes.

"What do you mean sir?"

"Enlil...more gods are starting to unite themselves with their reincarnations...I do believe we are the brink of the war," Anu said ominously. John merely stared at the walking corpse in confusion.

"You mean _the _war? So quickly? Who else is being reincarnated?" John asked slightly alarmed.

"I've noticed Ea is coming around, Shamash, and worst of all...Sheri," Anu said with biting hatred. John shook off a roll of chills that went down his spine as Anu spoke. Then, his brain started ticking...

"_Sheri_? The Sheri? The scribe and recorder of the underworld gods? Has she truly been roused?" John asked sharply.

"Yes. I am afraid that when she has fully awoken, there will be hell on Earth. Do you remember what Sheri used to do for Irkalla?" Anu asked sardonically.

"I know all to well what she used to do. After Irkalla and Nergal were found out, it was discovered that Sheri was the one who covered for the pair when they would rendezvous. That little tramp," John said, recalling the memory with much loathing.

"Yes...it seems the little bitch is doing the same now...Enlil you are now to keep an eye on all three. I want to know when you notice Sheri coming around, even Shamash is worth you reporting to me. Understood?" Anu asked commandingly.

"You needn't even ask," John said bowing.

"Good." As Anu was about to go, John cleared his throat. Anu looked at him with an annoyed brow.

"What do you want?" he barked.

"Sir...I was wondering...If I may so boldly ask...Why did you cover Irkalla up with the false name of Ishtar? For you to have lied to your family sir...It must have been something grave..."John ended tentatively.

Anu's grey eyes flashed sorrow, but it quickly vanished. The memory of what he had done...He had tried so much not to think of it, never to remember it again. But now that all of this was happening..._Irkalla..._ His eyes quickly hardened and the air around him chilled.

"It is not your business to be an interrogator. Abolish that curiosity you have and quickly for it will lead you down a path you wish not follow. You have your orders, do them," and with that said Anu dematerialized.

John was left there in Anu's wake contemplating the spot where his Master was just standing. '_Something must have happened indeed. I wonder what?'_ John quickly turned around and starting walking back towards the palace with an extra spring in his step.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Time passed quickly for Hermione and Draco...and for everyone else. November went by in a haze with the leaves of the trees that were now bald. December came with its wintery chills and heavenly snow and promises of good cheer. Throughout the entire month the only consistent thing was Draco and Hermione. One would easily call this the 'honeymoon' period of a relationship, and it truly was. During classes and in the hallways it was hard for either not to smile when they would encounter each other. Their legendary fights had of course gone on hiatus due to their secret status. Instead, both opted not to fight at all and stay silent; make it seem as if they were completely ignoring each other.

To the careful eye however, one could see these forbidden glances of love or the illicit smiles that conveyed each other's thoughts. Ginny could very well see that her friend was very much past what had happened to her and Viktor. Ginny smiled at the thought that her friend could once again breath fresh air and live with new life in her heart. She knew that Viktor had been a good man, but at the present (which is where they were living) Draco fitted her. Ginny didn't know why Draco had put for the effort so many times before to make things work, but he had.

Leave it to Fate to be ironic.

Draco J. Malfoy had earnestly tried to win the heart of the resident Gryffindor Princess. And had succeeded. Hermione was finally out of her shell which held her in her past. She had Malfoy to thank for that. What she had started to notice as well was that Harry and Ron were not sitting well with how Hermione was almost never around anymore...

Blaise has always been a levelheaded guy. The fly on the wall if you will. With his powerful sense of observation he has been detecting some changes in his once-cool hearted friend. And he knew exactly who to thank for that. He had been right when he had talked to Draco about her...Malfoy did feel something for her. What Blaise thought however, was that there was more underneath the surface...

"_I _do _know you better than your mum. I also know that you hate feeling vulnerable, which is why you are denying the fact that you need her," Blaise said._

"_I do care about her Zabini. You got me on that, but my life doesn't depend on her," Draco said with a quirked brow._

"_Oh, but you do depend on her Malfoy. You need her to stay human, to keep your father at bay. You're mother did one hell of a job, but I have a feeling that Granger is the key to her success," Blaise said._

Indeed there was something more the Draco/Hermione relationship that they weren't yet willing to share. Blaise had also noticed that a certain redhead was also very much keeping a vigil eye on the pair. Blaise wondered how much the Weaslette really knew. Being Granger's mate and all, she must know quite a bit, but then again...how much was a bit?

He would need to talk to her soon, but for the moment. He was content to keep his "fly on the wall" status.

Indeed Harry and Ron had noticed Hermione disappearing a bit more...and Ginny having to excuse her more and more. Harry knew though, exactly where Hermione was going everytime Ginny had to lie for her. She was going to see Malfoy. Just the thought fanned the rage that Harry felt inside. The deep loathing he felt for Malfoy had only intensified. Almost to the point where he could kill him. Or at least make him wish he was dead.

To boot, he could tell Ron was wavering on his point of view with Malfoy. Harry didn't know why, but it seemed that Ron was rather favoring Hermione's relationship with the ass. For Harry knew that Ron was no fool. He also knew exactly where Hermione was. Yet, he did nothing and never commented on it with him. Yes something was definitely wrong with Ron, but what?

Ron was indeed contemplating things. Ever since he had warned Hermione about Harry, his suspicions were growing. He knew that Harry was starting to distrust him. What worried him more was that now that he was out of Harry's good graces, Ron no longer had insight as to what Harry was concocting. Ron had seen Harry speak with Ellermann countless times. Yet each time it was for something more. He had also talked to his sister and told her to keep a close eye on Hermione. Ron knew that Ginny was more privy to the life of Hermione and he really didn't care, so long as Hermione was getting taken care of.

Ron looked out of the window as the first snowflakes of winter fell upon the castle and vaguely thought that things were soon going to change. For worse or better...that he did not know.

* * *

**Please don't hate me. I know its been forever since I have updated, but what I can say? I was moving houses and I was needed to pack and unpack and I also had school, work, and a bf...There are but mere excuses. Forgive me. It seems that things are now moving along swimmingly in the story no?**

**Note 1: I have decided as this is the 30th chapter, that there will only be ten chapters left. I have no idea how to end this story, but if you guys have read my other story "You're Devilish," then you will see I like sad endings. :) **

**Thank you to all who are still loyal to this story. I hope that the rest of the story fulfils you all.**

**Marina a.k.a. Flame**


	31. The Shining Revealed

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed last time. I know that I have been a very bad author and have not updated as soon as I could have. I promise that will change with next few chapters that will lead to the end of this story. Damn. Thirty one chapters so far...I think nine more is good enough to make it an even 40! **

**And just to tell you all...I know that I said I like sad endings, but to quell your worries I will tell you now that neither of the two main characters will die. I can't promise any fluffy endings, but I will try to make it...amicable. :)**

_**I would also like to dedicate this story to a very special bird that used to be in my life. His name was Ozzie and he died on November 22 of 2006. Oz I remember when I first bought you at the store; I wanted another bird but he was already taken and I was stuck with you. Little did I know that I got the better end of the deal. I will always remember how you used to dance to Nine Inch Nails, and any song that played on X 103.9. I also remember how you used to eat coconut cookies and how you used to watch the American Pie trilogy with me. I love you Oz. May you fly free. **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but John Ellermann. **

**Chapter 31: The Shining Revealed**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Ron was indeed contemplating things. Ever since he had warned Hermione about Harry, his suspicions were growing. He knew that Harry was starting to distrust him. What worried him more was that now that he was out of Harry's good graces, Ron no longer had insight as to what Harry was concocting. Ron had seen Harry speak with Ellermann countless times. Yet each time it was for something more. He had also talked to his sister and told her to keep a close eye on Hermione. Ron knew that Ginny was more privy to the life of Hermione and he really didn't care, so long as Hermione was getting taken care of. _

_Ron looked out of the window as the first snowflakes of winter fell upon the castle and vaguely thought that things were soon going to change. For worse or better...that he did not know. _

The final weeks of December was really something. As Blaise looked around he saw nothing but smiling faces and rosy cheeks due to the chill. He looked back to the hallway and then out of the windows as he walked. Thoughts about his blonde friend would not cease in his mind. Over the last few weeks Blaise couldn't help but think that there was something his friend was keeping from him; something that no doubt had to do with his newfound relationship with the fiery Gryffindor. He stopped for a minute while his brain whizzed about. He stared out of the window and into the lake where the moon reflected off of it brightly.

What was it?

Malfoy _and_ Hermione were both keeping something. As Blaise thought more of this he wondered for some reason if it also had to do with him. Correction, he _knew_ it also dealt with him. For some reason this realization felt strong. As he stared out into the lake he felt as though there was a culmination about everything around him. All of the changes around him were pointing at something ultimate, something that would change an outcome. The changes between Hermione and Draco, Ron and Harry, and Harry and Hermione. He knew. Oh he knew about the changes between these four people. More importantly he thought of the change between the Golden Trio.

Their friendship was supposed to be granite and yet there they were. All of them had gone their own ways and for what? Or why? Blaise knew that Harry had not taken well to Hermione and Draco having a friendship. Or any sort of relationship for that matter. He also knew that Ellermann had a hand in this. Blaise's brain kept buzzing with all of these thoughts and many questions that popped up. His eyes had remained focused on the moon shining on the lake the entire time, and yet one simple movement made everything in his head hush.

One tiny spec that had popped up next to the lake had now gained his attention. For some reason all the resounding thoughts in his head had died away and was replaced by a burning need to go down to that lake see who was sitting next to it. Blaise tore his eyes away from the window and began to walk again. He maintained his eyes glued to the windows as though he could look nowhere else. His paced quickened and his eyes no longer looked out of the windows for he was nearing the door. He walked out into the chill of the night and stopped when he heard the crunch of the snow under his feet.

He took a deep breath and began walking in the direction of the lake. For some unknown reason he began to feel nervous. His palms were getting sweaty and there was a foreign sensation in the pit of his stomach. He was nearing the lake and saw the petite outline of the person who had so quickly grabbed his attention. He didn't know why, but he could already tell that this person took his breath away. He kept walking through the snow until the crunch of the snow reached this person's ears. She turned around...

-

_Under the great North star_

_Try to work out where you are _

_In the silence of the sea _

_I don't know where I'll be_

There was so much going on. There were so many things going on with the people she cared for that it felt strange being in the Gryffindor tower. Ron and Harry weren't speaking to each other that much anymore. Hermione was off being happy with Draco. She knew that her friend deserved it, but still...She couldn't help but feel neglected. She had tried so hard not to feel this way. She had been so happy at first that Hermione and Draco had worked out that she hadn't really thought much of herself. Yet, now when things were finally settling down she could tell. She didn't have anyone else left for her to talk to. Harry would not talk to her for obvious reasons. Ron would only talk to her to see how Hermione was doing. Hermione would only talk to her so that she could tell her what excuse to use that day for Harry and Ron.

She felt so much like a servant at the time that she was getting tired of feeling neglected. She walked out into the night and decided to sit by the lake. She knew that the squid surfaced at night to get fed, so she thought it best to go do something with her time...like...feed the squid. Yes, she was that bad off. She hugged her coat tighter to her and shrunk her head into it. She passed the tree where she had been talking to Malfoy that one night and went straight to the rocks near the lake. She thawed and area on the rocks with her wand and then sat there contemplating the lake and beautiful moon that was showing.

Her thoughts wandered back to Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Ron. She briefly wondered when things would finally settle down. When would she have her friends back? How long would this division take? The reason she worried so was because she knew that Hermione needed her. She never really said it, but she felt it. She felt it in her _bones_ that there was a connection to her and the other four people. Not only that...she felt like there was something out there that she needed to find or figure out. Something she was willing bet Hermione knew.

Hermione had never really said anything, but she knew that Hermione was keeping something from her. She knew because whatever it was that Hermione is hiding it has to do with what is going on. The changes in the people around her began when Hermione and Draco started getting friendly. Even so, why did they start getting friendly in the first place? She knew that marriage was irreversible, but Draco and Hermione could have gone their ways for a while before trying to put forth the effort to make anything work-

_CRUNCH!_

She stiffened at the sudden sound, not thinking anyone else was out here. To boot, she was alone. Great. She slowly turned to see who was behind her...

-

_In the future, in the past _

_Going nowhere, much too fast _

_When I go there, go with me _

_When I go there, go with me _

The first thing that registered in his mind was _red_. There was a red halo around this magnificent creature in front of him. Then those wide scared eyes that looked at him apprehensively as he just stood there and stared bluntly at her; those eyes seemed to call out to him. It was as if they led to something deeper, and in their depths was a secret only for him. The petite girl took a step back and Blaise was lifted from the trance when those beautiful blue eyes of hers looked around to see if anyone else was there. Blaise shook himself and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. He knew that this question was none of his business. If she wanted to be out here then she was in her right, but at the time nothing intelligible came to him. Ginny looked at him quizzically for a moment, but then her scared expression replaced it again.

"I-I was just out here to get some air. I'll go back in...if you let me," she ended timidly. She was indeed fearful of this Slytherin before her, but for good reason. She did not know him. He was a complete stranger to her and yet here he was staring at her and they were completely alone. Blaise again shook out of his trance again and let the statement sink in.

"'If I let you?' Well at the moment I don't wish for you to go...at least not just yet," he said walking closer to her. Ginny took another step back and stopped for if she walked anymore she would be in the freezing lake. She looked back up to Blaise and put her hands up.

"Look you're Zabini right? Malfoy's friend? Please...just let me go back inside and you can have the lake to yourself," she said tentatively.

Blaise was starting to shake of the spell she had cast on him with all of her commentary. Why was she so scared of him? She was acting as if he would rape here and now. He took another step forward, but this time to spite her.

"Quit acting as if I am going to hurt you Weaselette. I was just out here to ask what you were doing at the lake by yourself at night. Don't you think you could...run into something unfavorable?" he asked with a cocked brow.

"I kinda already have," Ginny muttered under her breath. Blaise though caught the quip and glared.

"Its beyond me why I even _bothered _to come out here and show concern over you. You obviously want something to claim you so you can play the _damsel _in distress. So please by all means continue what you're doing. At this rate is should be minutes before you're captured and taken to _chamber..._Since you so obviously love that kind of attention," Blaise said sardonically.

Ginny had kept her eyes in a fierce glare during his entire barb. Her temper quickly started to simmer. Who did this guy think he was? No one asked for him to give a damn about her. Then he goes and blames her for him coming out here. _Bastard. _Trying to make himself the martyr.

_Cause I don't know where I'm going and I wanna talk _

_I feel like I'm going where I've been before _

_And I wanna talk _

"_Look_ Zabini. I didn't mean to offend your obviously fragile ego, I was merely showing uncertainty because I don't know you all to well. And as you pointed out I am out here _alone_ so forgive me if I didn't just welcome you with trusting arms. No one asked you to come out here so you can turn around and march your prissy ass back to the castle," Ginny bit out. She took a stance of determination and just glared daggers at him hoping he would get annoyed and leave.

Blaise was left standing there with words in his mouth. Somehow in a way he liked this feeling of speechlessness. This beautiful girl had said exactly what she had wanted to say in a manner of how she meant it. Blaise smiled. No girl or person for that matter had addressed him as she had just now. No on except Draco had the balls to. Yet somehow this little redhead was contradicting that statistic by huffing at him, putting her hands on her hips, and glaring openly at him. The anger in her eyes made them sparkle all the more, making Blaise wonder just how much passion her body could encompass.

"What are you smiling at you dumbass?" Ginny bit out, but in reality felt out of place by his reaction. Blaise rubbed his chin and looked at her.

"Honestly...? No one has ever talked to me in the manner you just did. For that Weaselette I congratulate you. You have some balls," Blaise stated amused. Ginny looked at him with a cocked brow and tilted her head to the side.

"Thank you I guess?" she said and then shook off the weirdness of the situation and breathed deeply. "Look Zabini as much as this has been...interesting it is getting late and cold. So if you wish to continue out here do so, but I am going back to the castle. Good night," she said and turned to walk away. Blaise stared at her back and the thought of Draco and Hermione quickly entered his mind again.

"How much do you know?" he asked without having meant to. Ginny stopped and turned. She looked at him a shrugged her shoulders.

"How much do I know about what? How freaking crazy you are?"

Blaise was still staring a point on her clothes and finally looked up at her. He kept her gaze for awhile and just contemplated her eyes. They were still looking at her with that taunting sense of knowing a secret that was just for him. Neither of them moved or twitched, but simply stared at each other. Ginny was wondering what the hell they were doing having a staring contest out in the cold. Then as she really looked at him, she wondered just how much there was to him. Blaise Zabini had always been known at Hogwarts for the reputation of being a silent guy. How was he when he actually talked? He knew everything that was to know around the castle. All the gossip anyway, but the thing is that he never himself never gossiped. If you were to pass Blaise in a hall you would look, marvel at how handsome he's gotten, and then wonder how you never realized he existed really before. To Ginny, Blaise Zabini had always been mentioned or about in an area, but he was never an actual solid person in her mind. Yet now there was finally some substance growing to the stranger...

"How much do you know about Hermione and Draco being married?" Blaise finally said breaking the silence.

-

Hermione and Draco were now comfortably sleeping within the same bed. A thought that made both quite content. They had spent most of the day and evening pleasuring each other in every way that they could. The confounded spell had not yet lifted due to them not being fully married. Surprisingly and to Draco's delight, Hermione's bra was able to come off unlike other times when they would try to be intimate. He didn't question it. He had somewhere new to explore and Hermione had something new to feel.

Draco had very carefully slipped off her bra after calming down her shivers. Hermione had been so nervous for only one other man had seen her this far. Draco would be the second. Draco had whispered comforting words in her ears telling her that to him she was beautiful. Hermione had relaxed and enjoyed the sensations as Draco explored her body yet again. Draco at first had started with gently caressing her breasts, getting her used to the idea of him surveying her body.

Hermione lay there in bed remembering how it felt to have Draco's hands on that part of her body. To Hermione it had been awhile, so it felt like new to have Draco stroke her and get acquainted with her body. When he had tentatively put his mouth to her nipple she had arched her back and moaned in pleasure. He did everything Viktor never did. Viktor had always been by the book when it came to kind of stuff. Draco however like to experiment and discover ways to make squirm with pleasure. Truly speaking, when they were intimate they would usually talk and ask the other what they felt when they did a certain thing. Hermione enjoyed just having her body cherished like a shrine of some sort.

Draco also remembered how Hermione would stroke his back or lick a certain spot a particular way. He remembered just how determined she was to get his spots down. As his underwear could not come off, Hermione was limited to stroking him through his boxers. She would slowly drag her hand down his toned chest towards his lower abdomen and then to his boxers. She would strategically maneuver her hands so that Draco would at least shiver if not moan.

All in all, they were limited as to what they could do, but they would work with what they had. Neither had complaints except the obvious, but they get around the blasted spell their own way. They both just lay there in the wake of their session and just lazed around. Draco currently had his arms around her in a protective manner as if not wanting her to leave. Hermione was holding his arms with her own feeling immense bliss like she never had before. Their room was currently void of any light as it was evening. Somehow...there was a tiny shine of light coming from somewhere...

Draco was the first to notice it. He looked down and saw that it was his ring that was casting off the dim light. He looked to Hermione and saw that she was presently slumbering peacefully. He gently lifted his left hand and got a better look at the ring and saw the light was getting clearer and brighter. Draco felt his eyes hurt do to the light and decided to rouse Hermione, but as he went to touch her he noticed that the brilliance was also emanating from her ring as well. He looked closely at it and saw that it was growing along with his. He shook Hermione never once lifting his gaze from the ring.

Hermione finally awoke with a start. She rubbed her eyes and tried to look around.

"Draco...? What is going on? Why did you wake me up?" she asked with sleep still present in her voice. Draco merely lifted Hermione's wedding ring up to her. Hermione looked at it and stood marveling at it. She looked at the light and felt warmth radiating from it. Neither knew what it meant, but they both knew what it dealt with. Draco grabbed his wand and commanded the candles to ignite. They both got up and saw the even with light in the room the rings were still shining. They each put on their robes and inspected each other's rings.

"What do you think this means?" Hermione asked in awe. Draco shook his head.

"I have no idea. I woke up and saw that the rings were starting to shine. All I am certain of is that this has to do with Nergal and Ishtar," he said still inspecting his ring.

"And you would be right," came a deep voice. Hermione and Draco looked to see the two ghosts appear before them.

-

Ginny just stood there letting the question hit her like ton of bricks. She felt her stomach drop and her started to pound harder. How the hell did he know about that? Her mind was working a frenzy of questions of how he knew or what he wanted to do with the information, but then one thought silenced everything. _Draco must have told him._ She recovered form her initial shock and Blaise finally came back into focus. He was smirking at her for earning that reaction from her. Ginny changed her facial expression to a glare once more.

_Take a picture of _

_Something that you're not sure of _

_Bring it back to show to me _

_But I don't know what I see_

"How did you know about that?" she asked with a tight voice. Blaise tsked at her and wagged a finger at her scoldingly.

"Weaselette hasn't anybody ever told you that you shouldn't answer a question with a question," he said with a smirk still. Ginny kept her stare as cold as she could, though his attitude was off-setting her. If he was really asking her about this then he knew something as well. Now either Draco had told him or he was seeking information for some reason. Voldemort was gone so leaking information that way was out of the question. What was his purpose?

"Zabini...what do you want?" she asked slowly, but as straight as possible. Blaise knew that she wasn't in the mood to kid around so he decided to stop his banter. He let out a sigh and looked down at the floor pensively while holding his chin. He kicked the dirt and then walked closer to her. When he stood about a foot ahead of her he looked back up with a purposeful gaze.

"Weaselette...you know something just like I do. You know something about our two comrades and you also feel as though there more to it. Right?" Blaise asked, his gaze never wavering. Ginny again just stood there lost in his eyes and dumbfounded by the question. How did he know that? Its almost as if he knew her most intimate thoughts. She closed her eyes tightly to wake her from her reverie. She opened them and glared at Zabini.

"I do know something Zabini. I know that I am going to turn around, walk away, and leave you here," she said turning again and starting for the castle. Blaise took a quick step forward and grabbed her forearm rather tightly earning another glare from the redhead. Ginny turned and grabbed his hand with her free one and tried to jerk his hand from hers. Simultaneously, a bright light shown from one of the windows in the castle. They both looked up and saw that it was too bright for it to be candles or any sort of illumination of the sort. The light was radiating to brightly, almost blindingly.

They kept their hands right were they were without noticing. The stood transfixed by the light until they _felt_ the warmth of the light on them both. Ginny looked to Blaise in mute shock and then to the light that seemed to be receding; the warmth however was still there in them. As soon as they recovered from the phenomenon the looked back at each other and then down to their position and ripped apart. Ginny crossed her arms and shivered. Blaise merely kept his cool demeanor, but Ginny could see it in his eyes that he was shaken slightly.

"You can go if you wish Weaselette...I will not stop you," Blaise said quietly, breaking the silence that was. Ginny looked up at him and shook her head.

"I know about as much as you do I think," she said earning a quizzical look from Blaise, "About their marriage I mean."

"Oh...Look you don't have to do me any favors after what just happened. If you-"

"I want to talk about this. I have been needing to ever since I started covering for them. Have you noticed that something has changed between them?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Oh...You mean how disgustingly happy they have been this past month? All to well. You see Draco is ever rarely happy and when he is...he doesn't know how to hide it all to well," Blaise said with a smirk.

"Well like I said Zabini, I only know about their marriage. I know about how McGonagall fuddled up the papers and how their marriage before all of the Seven years was real," Ginny said feeling as though she was betraying her friend. She had sworn to Hermione not to tell a soul and here Ginny was telling the one person whom she really shouldn't be talking to.

"I am guessing that Granger said all of that to you? I know the same...and of course you could assume Draco told me. However Weaselette, me real question is as it was before: do you feel as though there is something our two friends aren't telling us?" Blaise asked looking intently at Ginny. Ginny was contemplating answering this question although she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs 'YES!' But she decided to talk this out slowly.

"I do feel as though there is something more, yes. Just tell me one thing before we continue this conversation Zabini..."

_In the future, find a home _

_Getting nowhere on your own _

_Got to find your missing piece _

"Anything," he said softly with a straight face.

"Why do you want to know so badly? Why are you talking to me about this?" she asked feeling a burning need to know.

"Logically, because you're Granger's best mate. My real reason however...is to know if you felt the same way I do," Blaise said. Ginny felt her breath catch in her throat when he said that. His eyes flashed a look of hidden meaning, but it quickly left.

"I mean...If you feel the same way about there being something off," Blaise said having a slight twinge to his cheeks. Ginny gave him a coy smile, but quickly hid it.

"Oh," she said simply. They said nothing for a bit.

"Well do you?" Blaise asked again breaking the silence.

"Yes, I do," Ginny answered quickly, "I mean yes I do believe that there is more to them than meets the eye. Its hard to explain but I have had this weird feeling that I am involved somehow. Doesn't that sound ludicrous?" Ginny asked with faint amusement. Blaise smiled slightly, but knew that it wasn't ludicrous at all.

"No, it sounds quite logical. Mostly because I partake of the same feeling," Blaise said, "I have felt like that since I first found out about Granger and Draco. I know it's a weird feeling, but at the same time you feel it in your bones that you're right," he said looking at the ground as if he was talking to it.

"I know. I could never help but think that there was more to their marriage. There are a couple of things that just don't make sense."

"Like what?" Blaise asked looking back up at her and gazing slightly, almost superficially at her beautiful blue eyes that reflected the lake.

"Well...How could McGongall and Dumbledore make such a grave mistake? To actually marry two students when the ministry knew that the Headmaster would be doing this project...? It seems almost impossible for the Headmaster to make such a mindless mistake. It is not like him," Ginny started with thought present in her blue eyes. Blaise shook out of his spell and nodded.

"Another thing you may not know is that Draco...He's had it rough Weaselette. For him to be acting so...amiably, _lovingly_, with Granger is a momentous step. One he wouldn't do so frivolously with just anyone. There is reason as to why he tried so hard to be with her... To get her to love him," Blaise said with his finger on his chin again.

_Cause you don't know were you're going and you wanna talk _

_You feel like you're going where you've been before _

_Nothing's really making any sense at all _

_You tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored _

Ginny sighed. They could go around in circles listing all of the reasons why they thought their friends were omitting something. Through all of this however, Ginny realized that Blaise was indeed speaking to her out of concern for his friend not just to seek out information. There was now finally some substance to Blaise's ghostly persona. He seemed real to her now for some reason. Talking to him was such a rare occasion for anyone that she almost felt privileged. She finally got to notice things about him that she would otherwise not deem important. For example the way he took a stance when thinking about something, or the light in his eyes when spoke with purpose. She vaguely wondered if any other person not being Draco Malfoy had the opportunity to take note of these characteristics.

Blaise just stood there in the silence and was enjoying it. Never did being silence fill him as it did now. It may have something to do with a certain redhead ahead of him, but his mind did not register this fact. There was a slight chill in the air and the lake had rippled, distorting the image of the glistening moon. He just stood there contemplating the woman before him. How did he never hear of her? With his very stealthy persona he was sure to hear of her. He heard of anyone worth hearing about and surely this Weaselette was. He knew that inside of that fragile looking body there was passion and fire burning. How could she contain it all? How could she maintain such vivacity within her without scorching everything around her? Just what did those blue eyes hide? What made them sparkle so radiantly?

_I'm trying to sing a song _

_In a language I don't speak_

_I tried but I can't get through_

_I'm trying to get to you_

_But you're difficult to reach _

_Won't you talk to me _

Ginny felt the chill crawl up her arm and down her spine. She let out a breath and saw it through the cold air. She crossed her arms and hugged herself tighter. Blaise took note and stepped closer to her.

"Why don't I walk you back up to the castle? You are freezing," he said lightly.

"Thank you. The fireplace in my common room is sounding rather tempting at the moment," Ginny said with a slight chuckle. Her nose was rosy due to the cold and Blaise couldn't help but think it adorable. He went to put an arm around her and as soon as he did he felt it; the warmth of the blinding light that they saw before flared to life at his contact with her. Ginny looked at him with surprise and as much as Blaise wanted to let go of her, he couldn't. His hand would not budge from its place on her shoulder. The warmth took on a life of its own as it flared between them both. Both were feeling exceedingly overwhelmed by the amount of heat that was flowing between them. Ginny was the first to collapse and fall. Blaise caught her in his arms, but the heat was now over taking him. He found his body start to give way and soon he was also on the floor with Ginny in his arms. The heat never wavering.

_So you don't know were you're going and you wanna talk_

_You feel like you're going where you've been before_

_Let's talk_

_Let's talk. _

-

Nergal and Ishtar stood before Hermione and Draco with radiant faces. The dead gods both seemed to be of good cheer as they walked in on Hermione and Draco. Draco made Hermione stand behind him almost instinctively and looked at Nergal with an expecting expression.

"What?" Nergal said innocently.

"Well? You are here to explain the memories we have received right?" Draco asked superiorly as if he knew that's why they were there. Nergal shook his head.

"Then why are you here?" Hermione asked from behind Draco.

"We are here to explain why your rings were shining so brightly," Ishtar said softly.

"Well good, if you're not here for one part of the puzzle, then please explain the other part," Draco said with a hint of mock humor.

"We'd be glad to," Nergal returning Draco's wit, "You see one thing we have not explained is the war itself. How it started. Your rings shine for one purpose only: To rouse those who also play a role in the ancient war. You see we were not the only ones present in the war. There were others who contributed and played parts. You rings send out a sort of...signal if you will, that let the reincarnated part of their soul awake so that they remember the past events," Nergal said.

"Draco I know that you may not know too much or anything at all about my family, but Hermione I explained some to you awhile back. About my overprotective brothers and my father," Ishtar said gaining a nod from Hermione. In truth Ishtar had said something to that extent but only in brief passing.

"Well there is more to it. You see every tribe had their Gods. Greeks, Romans, Babylonians...and to each and every tribe those Gods existed to them solely. Then of course there was my father Anu who ruled the Mesopotamians. I know this sounds like some far-fetched history lesson," Ishtar said at Draco's disbelieving face, "but I assure you that it is a very real thing."

Nergal cleared his throat and decided to take over. "Well as you know, people evolve, change their beliefs, and go into an age of more prosperity. Here though is the catch: As the people started to advance and grow in the world Anu saw that little by little the Roman Gods no longer existed, then the Greeks, and so forth. Well he being the Father and King of the gods grew worried that his people would soon also start to forget him, and in so doing bringing about the fall of the Mesopotamian Gods," Nergal said in casual tone.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and then to the ghosts as though they were bonkers. Nergal sighed and Ishtar merely put her finger to her temple in frustration. Draco took a seat on his bed and brought Hermione to his side.

"Go on," was all Draco said. Ishtar nodded and began the tale again.

"Because of that worry, my father started to oppress his people..." Ishtar grew stony faced, but soon shook herself out of it, "basically, he enslaved the Humans. At the time there was no such thing as a 'God of Free Will' for the humans, so they did as my father said out of fear. But..." Ishtar trailed off and looked to her lover with a small smile. Nergal gave a grin and nodded.

"I do believe this is where I come in...Right. Well Draco I have told you that I am known as 'Human Spirit', but there is something I must correct. I am not entirely a god, I am a_ manifestation_." Nergal said with an emphatic voice. Draco rolled his eyes at the theatrics, but Hermione was looking at Nergal with peculiar interest.

"A manifestation from what?" she asked piqued.

"Not from what, from _who_," Nergal corrected, "I was born of the Humans, of their frustration and thought. I became what essentially gave them the strength to fight against Anu. And for that of course, Anu wanted me dead. So I went to the only person within Anu's confines that I knew could help me," Nergal said giving Ishtar a pointed look. Ishtar gave Nergal a playful smile and looked back to Hermione and Draco.

"That was when you received your first memory of us in the past. When Nergal first came to visit me. Of cour-"

"Wait a minute," Draco said interrupting Ishtar. He had a fed up look on his face as though none of this was making any sense. Truth be told it was a bit much to digest in a hour, but still...

"The memory we had was of Nergal, but not of you Ishtar. Hermione and I saw another woman there who looked exactly like you, but went by the name of Irkalla," Draco said crossing his arms and looking pointedly at Ishtar. Ishtar looked to Nergal and sighed. She then nodded to him and looked back at Hermione and Draco.

"That is because I am Irkalla. Don't ask any questions for now is not the time to address that issue. But like we were telling you, you now have the back story to what happened prior to the memories," Ishtar said in a business like tone. Nergal gave her a frown and then took her hand in his as though comforting her.

"That is all we really wanted to say except for the tiny little issue of why your rings were shining. Like I stated previously, your rings shine as a beacon to those other souls that need to be awaken. There are four others you will see coming about: Ninurta, Ea, Sheri, Shamash. All four of these souls contributed in their own way to the war and you will eventually find out how. For now I just say to keep an eye out," Nergal said.

Draco nodded but kept a pensive look about him. Hermione on the hand was treating this as though it were a lecture. She had so many questions as to what would happen now, but knew that she could not ask them.

"Which of those four are allies and which are foe?" Hermione voiced. Draco looked at how as though he hadn't thought of that.

"Shamash and Sheri are definitely worth keeping and eye out for and as far as Ea and Ninurta go...keep a _careful_ eye on those two," was all Irkalla said before she and Nergal disappeared from sight.

-

_She had gone through so many councils today that she was growing irritated. She had to do her job though. There were souls that needed to get judged and moved to the correct place in the afterlife. Working in the Underworld was hard, but only one thing kept her sane...As she neared the council room, she noticed that there was faint light on._ _She peeked inside and saw that he was still writing out orders in the very faint light. _He's going to damage his eyes that way,_ she thought. She wore a small smile on her face as she neared him. _

_Her footsteps earned a startled look from Shamash. "You startled me," was all he said. _

_Sheri put a hand to her hip and gave a patronizing look. "Well thank you Mr. Obvious. What are you working on this late? Are those the orders that Irkalla needed for tomorrow?" she asked leaning over to see the. Shamash covered them and glared at her playfully. _

"_That they are. She did as many as she could today, but again Nergal came to visit..." Shamash said with indifference. Sheri looked quizzically at him. _

"_Do you not like him? I thought Nergal was in your favor," Sheri said. _

"_He is. Its just that there is much work to do and yet the Goddess goes and spends her time on frivolous things..." Shamash rubbed his tired eyes and sighed, "then again she does deserve it does she not?"_

"_Indeed she does. She tried to get through as many judgings as possible so as to make time for Nergal, but then again being that Irkalla is the sole authority in the Underworld...time for herself is hard," Sheri said. She took some orders and started reading through them. Shamash did not argue with her unauthorized act of help. He needed it and wanted the night to end. They worked in silence until Shamash reached the last order. Sheri breathed a sigh of relief and Shamash merely sat back in his chair. _

"_We're done!" Sheri said. Shamash merely gave her a cocked brow in response and closed his eyes. _

"_Why don't you go to bed?"_

"_Will you join me?" Sheri said. Shamash gave her a look of defiance. _

"_I am not tired. I can still stay up and do stuff."_

"_Do what? There is nothing left to do! You're being a stubborn ass. Come to bed," Sheri said getting up and pulling his arms to go with her. Shamash took the pulling for a bit until out of nowhere he returned the pulling to her. Sheri fell in his lap with a small squeal and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_Shamash! Why did you do that?" Sheri asked with a small pout. Shamash gave her a wolfish grin. _

"_Because I think you're right. We should go to bed..." he said picking her up and carrying her over to their room. Sheri wore a seductive smile on her face. She trailed her finger all the way down his chest and then back up. _

"_Well then let's go to bed," she said giving him a deep kiss as he walked over to their bed. _

-

Ginny and Blaise began to stir. Blaise was the first to have his eyes flutter open. It was still night...and the fiery redhead was still in his arms. He simply stared at the deity in his arms as her skin glowed radiantly in the moonlight, her hair shined beautifully with the moon's glow. He felt proud to have this woman in his arms and for some reason, he felt complete. He noticed that Ginny's eyes also started to flutter and finally she awoke. She looked blearily up at him and moved her eyes around to take note of her surroundings. She finally looked at Blaise and smiled at his face.

"You're here," she said simply putting her arms around his abdomen and hugging him while still on the floor.

"Always," Blaise said stroking her hair softly.

**Thank you all!!!! And HAPPY FREAKING CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU AND A VERY MERRY NEW YEAR! I know that this chapter took a very long time, but then again it's the longest one I have written and also the one with the most information. Enjoy!**

**Note 1: The song used is "Talk" by Coldplay. **


	32. Their Interlinking Memory

**Thank you all for reading! I started this chapter right after I wrote the last one. I keep wanting to write and I don't know why, but I think its because I want to finish and I finally know where this story is going. I am also making corrections to the other chapters that you guys have pointed out. **

**Some characters may seem OOC, but I didn't think so. I tried to make the situation fit the way I've built up the characters. Please give me feed back on that. More in the author's notes in the bottom, so check them out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but John Ellermann. **

**Chapter 32:** **Their Interlinking Memory**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_You're here," she said simply putting her arms around his abdomen and hugging him while still on the floor. _

"_Always," Blaise said stroking her hair softly_.

Ginny suddenly furrowed her brows as if only just realizing something. She looked down at the way she was holding Blaise and quickly let go of him. She sat up, dusted herself off, and then stood while continuing to dust herself. Blaise followed suit, but did so with a frown.

"I can't believe that just happened. I shouldn't...We never...This didn't happen," was all Blaise heard the redhead next to him.

"What's wrong with you Weaselette?" Blaise asked irritated.

"What's wrong is I need to get back to the castle. I have homework to do," Ginny said with indifference and started to proceed towards the castle. Blaise glared at her back and then walked after her. Ginny could hear the sounds of his steps in the snow, but disregarded them. She needed to get the hell away and quick. What had she been doing there lying in the grass with someone like him? She was acting as if she were in love with the dolt and she barely knew him. What in Merlin's beard had gotten into her? One thing that shook her though, was the mere fact that she knew she had enjoyed the warmth his arms provided.

Blaise was having a hard time reaching the redhead. This was a girl who he didn't know personally and yet here he was chasing after her like some love-sick fool. Why had she gotten up so quickly and in the _hell_ was that dream that he had? He noticed that the Weaselette was nearing the doors to the castle and Blaise knew that once they were inside he would not be able to talk to her like he had been doing. He quickened his pace and hopped in front of her.

Ginny looked up to him with surprised expression and then with a pure glare. "_Please_ get out of my way," she said in a tight voice.

"Where do you think you're going Weaselette? I haven't yet finished with you," Blaise said with a smirk. He was trying to play the cool again, but in reality he just wanted some answers.

"Zabini...I am exhausted, I don't know why I just passed out back there, and I want to go to bed. So if you would be so un-Slytherin as to let me pass-"

"Why would you go to bed now? There are still things I want to clear up," Blaise said with a low voice. Ginny sighed and cocked a brow.

"Well then get some soap and wash them, but let me be," she said as she tried to side-step him. Blaise took a step to the side and blocked her path that way as well.

"Then I will do as I said before and I will walk you to your hallway at least," Blaise said opening the door. Ginny looked intrigued for a moment and then proceeded through the door with a small smile. Blaise took note of the smile and felt something inside him come to life. He walked in as well and instantly felt the warmth that radiated within the stonewalls.

"All of a sudden I don't want to go to bed anymore," Ginny commented as she stared down at the floor.

Blaise nodded. "What else would you do though? You're just being stubborn Weaselette. Go to bed," Blaise commented as they stopped at the hallway that led to the Fat Lady. Ginny's eyes immediately snapped up to his as she heard what he said. Blaise saw her brief reaction and lifted a brow. Suddenly he remembered...the dream...

"You're right...I should go to bed. Thank you Zabini for walking me here. You didn't have to you know," Ginny said as she started to walk up towards the portrait. Blaise halted her by catching her wrist softly. Ginny looked at his hand on hers and then up to his eyes. They held a look of unsatisfaction, which is what Ginny was feeling at that moment too.

"Did you see it?" was all he said in whisper. Ginny saw the intensity of his gaze and knew exactly what he was talking about.

"More like I felt it. Zabini...they were-"

"-Us. Those people that we saw were us. I know, but how?" he asked not letting go of her hand.

"I don't know..." was all she said as her voice trailed off. Blaise looked down at his hand holding hers.

"Do you want to go to the Astronomy Tower? To talk that is," Blaise said as he looked back up at Ginny. The redhead nodded and started to walk towards him, and finally they were both off to the tower. A pair of inconspicuous eyes were following the pair as they left hand in hand

-

Anu was the King of the Gods for a reason and didn't John know it. He had done exactly what Anu had asked of him; he had kept an eye on the people who would be revived. And what he had just seen was a clear indication that things were proceeding much faster than any of them had planned. John walked stealthily through the stone halls, careful to not let his shoe echo. He wondered briefly if Hermione and Draco were showing any more progress. He had noticed that lately they had been more _loving_ to each other. He had caught the stares of affection and the smiles they would give each other when they though that no one was looking. However, John was always looking. He kept a vigil eye on all of them.

The awakening of Sheri and Shamash had already begun. Their full memories may not have been recovered fully, but the most fundamental thing had already happened between them: They've talked. Talking didn't seem like much to be concerned about, but considering how the Weasly girl never talked to Zabini, John was willing to guess that there were powerful motives for suddenly making them friendly...

John felt the cold of the night air hit him as he opened the doors to walk out. He needed to talk to Anu about the happenings he had just seen. As he took his first step into the snow, he heard someone else walking behind him. John turned to look but found no one there. He furrowed his brows and then started to walk through the snow again. He then heard the _crunch_ of the snow behind him and he quickly turned around. Next to one of his footprints he saw another that was not his own. John darted his eyes around quickly and drew his wand. The fleeting thought of an Invisibility Cloak ran through his head and on instinct made his wand emit a gust of wind.

John heard the flapping of a blanket and then saw a pair of feet with no body to top of them. John aimed the wind towards the feet's direction and soon knocked the person down. John kept his wand drawn and quickly pulled the cloak off of the person. John's eyes grew wide as he saw the owner of the cloak. Curious green eyes were staring back at him with no shame. John recovered form the instant shock and put forth his hand for Harry to take. Harry took the hand and dusted himself off while John pocketed his wand.

"What are you doing out here Harry?" John asked lightly, but sternly. Harry picked up his Invisibility Cloak and folded it.

"Following you," he stated simply. John smirked.

"I deduced that, but the question is why?" he asked impressed by the guy's gall.

"I wanted to see where you sneak off to at night John. Don't think I don't know..." Harry said as John began to protest.

"Fine. I may have somewhere to be at the moment, but why should that concern you? What I do in my time is none of your business," John said beginning to walk away.

"How are things going with Hermione?" Harry asked getting John's attention again.

"They're going and so am I," John said without turning around. John did not have time for Harry's petty ideas with Hermione. He needed to talk to his master. But then Harry said something that stopped John cold.

"Show him to me," Harry said hollowly. John stood frozen and did not turn around. He tried to think of what Harry could possibly mean for surely he wasn't talking about Anu! John took a deep breath and composed himself. He turned and regarded Harry with a cool demeanor.

"Show you who?"

Harry smirked. This didn't seem like him at all, and John knew that. The Harry he was dealing with right now was not the same one from the Halloween ball. There was a different aura to him, almost arrogant. And his eyes hid something mockingly that told John that he knew more than he led on...

"C'mon Enlil," Harry said walking closer to a wide-eyed John, "since when have you been one to act smart with me?"

Suddenly John knew who he was dealing with. He didn't want to believe it however, that Harry's soul had been awakened first. John stood still as Harry walked around him sizing him up from head to toe. John remembered exactly how Harry's past self had done this to him in the past and many other things. Enlil used to be a servant to the gods and nothing more so it seemed and they treated him as such. The one who treated him the worst however, happened to be awakened inside Harry at this moment. John swallowed hard and felt something in him feel familiar. The feel of submission. Enlil had always submitted to Ninurta, for he was always the worst out of the gods to serve.

"Follow me," was all John said and began to walk without regarding Harry again.

Harry grinned. "Good choice Enlil, good choice," he said with a hint of pleasure. Harry had been quite anxious for this moment. The only reason he had joined with John was to meet him...and to get Malfoy away from Hermione. God knows that them being together was never good. He knew that he was right on what he was doing. It was for Hermione's protection that he had been so cruel to her. Mistakes from the past seem to be repeating themselves, only this time he was going to make damn sure that nothing like last time would happen again. Hermione will be happy...

John kept walking with his head down. He had remembered his Master asking to bring Harry to him so as to meet him. John didn't acquiesce to him then, but this time Harry had not given him much of a choice. It was sad to think that the fool walking behind him had the same kind of control over him as Ninurta had over Enlil in the old days...'_I guess some things never change...' _John thought bitterly. As he looked up he saw the familiar spot that he would always wait for his Master in. He felt Harry stop behind and then groan.

"Why are we waiting Enlil? Where is he?" Harry demanded harshly.

"Patience will you? For God's sake will you for once in your life have patience! He comes when he wants. I have no control over him you know that," John bit out without turning around. He too was losing his patience and he knew that by saying that Harry he had just pissed him off.

"Careful Enlil...you might want to keep that loose tongue of yours under control. Or I will personally cut it out," John heard Harry say very smoothly from behind him. Before John could respond he felt the same winds rush around him and small cracks of lightning appear before him. He heard Harry gasp as Anu had begun to materialize.

Anu stood before the two men regally and with keen interest in Harry. Harry looked in awe and suddenly bowed before the Malfoy-looking Anu. Anu looked at Harry with a soft gaze and a gentle smile that looked alien to John. He had never known his Master to look at anyone with such tenderness...that is except his own children. Ninurta had been the right hand of Anu and his first born. Enlil had always felt a sort of jealousy or smugness towards Ninurta for being the trusted of Anu.

"Get up Ninurta, you needn't bow," Anu said softly. Harry rose and looked at Anu once more with awe. Anu chuckles and walked towards Harry offering his arms in an embrace. Harry received the embrace with a clap on his shoulders and then let go.

"My king, it has been...a long time," Harry said. Anu looked at Harry knew that within this body at the present time was not the mortal who usually inhabited, but his son.

"Eons Ninurta! Tell me how did you figure me out?" Anu asked impressed.

"I followed ol' Enlil here," Harry said pointing towards John, "I had known for awhile that he had been sneaking off to somewhere. Now I know where," he ended with a smile. Anu reciprocated the smile, but then turned serious.

"Ninurta...how much do you know about what's been going on?" Anu asked carefully. Harry's eyes hardened and also took a serious tone.

"Enough to know that the war is approaching much faster than any of us anticipated. I have had time my king to think of this war. We must prepare..." Harry said.

"Indeed my son, we must," Anu said nodding his head.

**-**

The early rays of the sun warmed her skin slowly. She began to stir and groan as her senses came back to her. She had not yet opened her eyes, but she knew that she was not here alone. She wiggled her fingers of her left arm a bit and indeed felt something; Blaise had not left. They had indeed talked the entire night. They discussed what the dream could mean and why it had been them. They had also talked about one interesting thing; they seemed to work for someone. It seemed that they had worked for someone named 'Irkalla.' Then the other named mentioned...Nergal. Who could he be? They were obviously a couple who had a tough time seeing each other.

Moreover what did that have to do with Blaise and her? Blaise's light groan made Ginny open her eyes and take a look around. She was still in the Astronomy Tower, and luckily they had not been caught by the prefects who patrolled. Blaise groaned again and then began to stir as well. Ginny felt a light squeeze from Blaise's hand on hers as if reassuring himself that she was still there. She looked back to his peaceful face and saw that he was smiling lightly. Ginny suppressed a giddy giggle and squeezed back. She did not know what this newfound _thing_ with Blaise was, but she knew that she was going to find out. Out of nowhere, two unseemly people had found a connection between themselves, and for Ginny this meant no longer having to be neglected or alone.

Blaise finally opened his eyes and looked up to Ginny who was looking over him. He smiled a very genuine smile and stretched.

"Good morning," Ginny said with a playful smile.

"As if. I am sore everywhere," Blaise muttered with a pained faced. Ginny laughed heartily.

"Well that's what you get for falling asleep on the stone floor," she commented with her laughter dying slightly.

Blaise gave her an annoyed look and then looked down at his watch. Suddenly he stood panicked and dusted himself off as quickly as he could . Ginny looked at him with an arched brow.

"What's wrong? You seem rushed," Ginny pointed out.

Blaise nodded. "I totally forgot with everything that happened last night...I should have gone straight to my dorm."

Ginny was about to ask why, but then she knew. A pained looked crossed her features as she got up slowly and dusted off as well.

"Alicia," she said simply and Blaise nodded.

"Yeah. I should have at least told her that I wasn't going to be there for the night or that I would be with Draco. Something just to avoid her squawking this morning," Blaise complained while picking individual pieces of lint off of his shirt and trying to straighten as much as he could .

"Right. You should have gone straight to your dorm. You're totally right. You shouldn't have been here last night...I shouldn't have been here last night," Ginny said quietly and feeling stupid for not having gone into her common room when she had the chance. Now for some unknown reason she was feeling...She didn't even know. All of this with Blaise had happened so fast and it had felt nice to have someone to herself. She regretted having come with him, for now she couldn't avoid this feeling of embarrassment and awkwardness at him talking about Alicia.

Blaise caught on to her last comment and frowned. It looked as though the Weaselette was upset, but why? Her last comment revealed regret in having came here. This though did not settle well with Blaise. He had finally talked to someone in a way that he hadn't before. People here in Hogwarts just regarded him as a cool guy, a fly on the wall. No one besides Draco really gave the time of day to talk. It was almost as if he wandered the halls like the ghosts did. This person in front of him made him feel real for once, connected if you will. And here this same person was regretting having acknowledged him as a person that talks.

Ginny was done dusting herself off and gave a tight smile to him. "Well then, I guess I'll go first. See you Zabini," Ginny said avoiding his gaze and heading for the door. Blaise caught her wrist again, but this time Ginny refused to look at him.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what has your knickers in a bunch," he said lightly. Ginny sighed and pulled her hand out of his grip.

"Nothing Zabini, just go back to Alicia. She'll be waiting," Ginny said with a small voice. Blaise's mouth hung open. She was upset over Alicia? Why would she be upset over her unless...

"No she won't. She'll just bite my head off for having her worried like the good friend she is," Blaise commented nonchalantly. He knew that just by saying this and not actually drawing attention to her being upset over Alicia, Ginny would get the hint. Indeed she did. Her back was still to him, but she had a small smile on her face.

"Let me walk you back to your common room. My dorm is just down the hall from there," Blaise said turning her around. Ginny still had a smile on her face, but she turned it into a look of mock scandal.

"What if people see us walking out of here in the wee hours of the morning?" she asked with big round blue eyes. Blaise laughed.

"Let them talk. If they start saying what I think they will, I won't deny it," he said with a toothy grin. Ginny's face got hot and blushed deeply. She simply nodded and began to walk out with him.

-

As much help and solace as Luna had provided, his mind was not at ease. He hadn't slept comfortably since he had lost touch with Harry. Not knowing what he was planning unnerved him. Harry had a very creative mind and he made that known during the war with Voldemort. Ron had asked Ginny to keep on eye on Hermione and she had. Ginny would be with her everytime Ron saw her, but Ginny had not come to talk to him in about a week. So he came here to Gryffindor Tower to see what had been happening. He had asked one of the girls in her same dormitory to fetch his sister, but the girl had said that she had returned all night. This is why he has been sitting here for the past hour.

This wasn't like his sister. She was raised properly and knew that she shouldn't be out like that. Something must have happened, lest she be with a gu-

"Thanks for walking me here..."

Ron stood as he heard the portrait door crack open and the voice of his sister trailed in. Ron walked through the portrait hole and stood right behind the door that was still cracked ajar. He could not see who his sister was talking to, but he did take note of the green tie around the other person's neck.

"It was no problem. Thanks for last night...I can honestly say I haven't had that in awhile. You actually made me feel...real," he heard a deeper voice say. Ron blushed at the inferences made by that comment and got angry at the same time. Since when had sister done naughty things of that nature?

"I enjoyed it too. I got to know you a bit better, but..." Ginny trailed off.

"But?"

"Can we keep getting to know each other? I mean... will we keep seeing each other? Or is this...just because we-"

Ron couldn't believe it. His little, innocent, respectable sister had spent the night with a guy she barely knew! When did he start being so careless? This never would have happened if he had continued being the oppressive and overprotective older brother he had always been.

"Of course we will keep seeing each other. I hadn't thought about discontinuing this. Of course as you know we will have to keep this-"

"-Hidden. I know. Again thanks for last night..."

"Alright enough!" Ron said pushing the door open and seeing a horrified expression come upon his sister's face. Ron turned his angry gaze from his sister to the perpetrator who dared do anything to her last night. Ron's mouth hung open. It was none other than Blaise Zabini. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets looking unaffected by the situation. Ron then looked back to his sister.

"You spent the entire night with this Slytherin _fuck_ doing what exactly?" Ron said in a tight voice towards his sister. Ginny shook her head and gave him a serious look.

"Yes I did spend the entire night out, but no doing what you think," Ginny said with her arms folded. Ron looked back to Blaise and kept his hard stare on him.

"Then please explain what the hell is going on before I lose my temper completely," Ron said in a controlled voice. Ginny glared at her brother and walked in front of him, blocking his gaze off from Blaise.

"Ron I understand that you are probably upset by what you _thought_ you heard, but I do not have to explain shit to you. I am not a child anymore so quit acting as if I am," Ginny bit out.

Ron hardened his expression at his sister and did not waver. Ginny shrunk under his gaze not expecting him to be so angry.

"Ginny you know Hermione's situation with a Slytherin," Ron said quietly enough for Blaise not to hear, "I don't want you in the same situation. You are a respectable woman and I believed that," Ron said looking from her to Blaise, "Until now that is."

He walked out from in front of Ginny with a look of disappointment. Ginny shut her eyes with tears threatening to fall. She had no idea that she had let her brother down so badly. She wondered vaguely why he felt this way at something so trivial. Why would he walk away from her?

Ron was passing Blaise by and gave a look that told Blaise that this guy just didn't have it in him to even glare at him. Blaise sighed and looked at Ginny who was at a point of shedding tears.

"Weasly!" Blaise shouted turning slowly to look at Ron. Ron stopped and looked back at Blaise with that same exhausted look.

"Your sister is respectable woman. She showed me that by spending all of last night..._talking_ to me," Blaise said. Ron perked up with hope and looked at his sister who was staring at him with the same hopeful expression. Ron began to walk back to his sister until he stood right in front of her. He took one more look at Blaise and saw that he was indeed telling the truth. He regarded his sister again and took her left hand in his right and gave it a kiss.

"Forgive me," he said simply. Ginny just nodded.

Blaise furrowed his brows at this very simple, but meaningful exchange and decided it was better to leave. He looked to Ginny and saw her smile at him; he reciprocated.

"I'll be taking my leave," Blaise said as Ron turned to look at him.

"Not so fast," he said walking up to Blaise, "I apologize for assuming...what I assumed."

"Not a problem. Its good to know that Weaselette is very well taken care of," Blaise said casting a look over Ron's shoulder and gazing Ginny with an intense and meaningful look. Ron saw this and knew that Blaise had momentarily forgotten him. At that moment he knew that he would be seeing Blaise around quire more frequently.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around a lot more...mate," Ron said extending his hand. Blaise looked back at Ron like just recognizing that he was there and then looked down at the offered hand. Blaise took it and smirked.

As Blaise and Ron shook hands Ginny saw that same warm glow surround her brother and her new found friend. Ron and Blaise seemed to notice it as well for they both let go immediately. The heat from the glowing was starting to overpower them both and their consciousness was also fading, as well as Ginny's...

-

_It had been so long since he had seen her. Too long in fact. He didn't even know what she looked like now. The last time he had seen her it was to tell her that Anu was getting sick. Then again, Anu didn't let anyone see her. He didn't know why his father was so overprotective of Irkalla. He knew that Irkalla was the last born and a female to boot, but Anu didn't have to forbid even her brother's from seeing her. Whenever he and Ninurta has asked Anu for permission to see their little sister, Anu had always said no. Always the same excuse of her being so busy. The only way he got any news from the Underworld was when his sister's scribe Sheri came up to give the reports of the souls that were tried. _

_Sheri had always been someone that he looked over too. She too was like a little sister...or acted like one anyway. She far more annoying than any of the others, but she had a very good heart. Sheri was a former human soul that passed through the rulings of the judges in the Underworld, but Irkalla had decided to keep her as a scribe. Sheri seemed to always be so busy as well, so he believed Anu when he said that Irkalla was busy. He just wondered how Sheri put up with all of the stress. There had to be something that she did..._

_Ea snuck passed the main throne room where Anu was busy dealing with the sorting through the issues of the humans. Ea thought about his sister and closed his eyes. The second he opened them he saw himself in the vaguely familiar setting of the Underworld. There was the same beautiful fountain of water with a gravel path and little stones lining it. The smell of gardenias lightly hit his senses causing him to feel relaxed. He took a couple of steps forward and stared at the beautiful crystal water that was in the pond. _

_Ea kept walking until he saw the opening to the inner confines of the Underworld. As soon as he walked in it was like he was in a maze. There were so many paths to take and he didn't know which one to choose. He looked around and saw the numerous souls that were passing through the halls. He started walking left until he heard voices. He heard the light laughter of the voice he knew to be Sheri's. He followed the sound of the voice until he came upon a room where Sheri seemed to be in. _

"_Do you think there will be conflict?" he heard her ask when her laughter died. _

"_I don't know truthfully. All I know is that the goddess better be careful_. _If anyone caught her... I don't want to even think about how things would go," he heard a male voice say. His voice was foreign to Ea. He tried to keep up with everything Irkalla did. That included anymore scribes she chose to have. She must have needed the extra help for her to have two...Even so, why where they talking about his sister having to be cautious? Of what?_

"_She is careful, but I can see how you are worried. It has been so long since I have seen my goddess so happy. That could cause her to have moments of recklessness," Sheri said in a airy tone. _

"_I never stop thinking about the one who she is happy with. Out of every possible soul in the world and every other foreign god, why him? Its like she chose him on purpose!" the male voice said. Sheri clicked her tongue. _

"_Shamash you know as well as I do how suspicious she was of him at first. It took them several weeks for her to work up the nerve to trust him," Sheri said. _

"_Trust who?" Ea said stepping out from behind the wall. Sheri looked at him with wide eyes and bowed instantly. The other male in the room merely stayed seated. Ea gave him a scrutinizing look before regarding Sheri again. _

"_My Lord," she said not looking up. Ea smiled slightly and bent over to take her by the arm and lift her up. _

"_Sheri how many times must I remind you not to bow to any of the gods. You are like family to us," he said with his hands on her shoulders. Sheri blushed and nodded. Ea sent his gaze back over to the male briefly. Sheri caught it and gave out a small "Oh!"_

"_Ea this is Shamash," she said pointing to the other male. Shamash got up and offered a hand to Ea. Ea just kept his blue eyes on him conspicuously. _

"_Ea be nice. He's my husband," Sheri said playfully slapping Ea's arm. He looked at Sheri with a very shocked expression. He pointed at Shamash and just opened and closed his mouth. _

"_He is trying to ask 'How?'" Shamash provided with smirk. Sheri giggled and nodded. _

"_Ea remember that I am a human soul. When I was alive I had a husband and a family. Fortunately my children are still thriving and I hope to not see them down here for a _very_ long time," she commented glancing at her husband. _

"_But you look so young," Ea pointed out. _

"_That's because she died young," Shamash said with a stoic look. Sheri gave him a sympathetic look. "It was the worst day of my life, but I got her back after I died a few years later."_

"_When I told Irkalla that I had found my husband in the procession of the souls, she asked me if I still loved him as much as I did when I was alive. I told her yes of course," Sheri said walking over to Shamash. He gave her an adoring secretive smile. She came into his arms and gave him a light peck on the cheek. _

"_She then released Shamash from Judgement and told me I had to marry him all over in order for him to stay here. Thus him becoming another scribe," she said not really looking at Ea, but still at her husband. _

"_Ok...Fine. I believe you. I just had never thought of you as a human before. I guess that escapes me from time to time. But regardless, who were you talking of just now? Who does my sister trust and is happy with?" Ea asked with his arms folded over his chest. _

_Sheri looked at her husband for an answer and he simply shook his head. Sheri lowered her eyes and nodded. _

"_We can't tell you," Shamash said simply. _

"_What do you mean you can't tell me? I heard you saying that my sister should be cautious, why? I want to know what the hell is going on here," Ea said angrily. _

"_It is not our place to say anything Ea. She is the one who has to tell you in her own time," Sheri said looking straight into his eyes. _

"_If my sister is in danger then it is your place to tell me. I don't want her getting hurt. I came down her to see her and surprise her. Only I hear that she may be in danger." Ea ranted. _

_Before the couple could say anything they heard light laughter echoing from the halls. Sheri put her hand on her mouth and Shamash just stiffened. Ea knew plenty well whose voice that belonged to. The thing that bothered him was that her laughter was accompanied by another male voice. Just then Irkalla burst through the entry with a bright smile on her face followed by someone else behind her. Irkalla's green eyes lost their mirth as she saw who was staring at her with a disbelieving face. Ea saw the man that was behind his sister and knew without hesitation who he was. _

"_What is the meaning of this Irkalla?" Ea said tightly. _

"_Ea..." Irkalla said, letting her voice die in her throat. _

"_What is the meaning of this Irkalla?!" Ea shouted causing Sheri and Shamash to wince. _

_Before Irkalla could answer, Nergal stepped in front of her staring at Ea with a hard gaze. _

"_Don't you yell at her. She's done nothing," he said seriously. Ea's eyes flashed a literal red and lifted his arm and aimed it at Nergal. A gush of water flowed from his hand and knocked Nergal backwards. _

"_I was not speaking to you was I?" he said with his hard stare on Irkalla. Irkalla's face wore an expression of horror as she saw her love being flung back. _

"_Ea! Please don't do this! Let me explain would you?" she pleaded. _

"_Sheri and Shamash were right. You are in danger. Especially with him. How could you be consorting with a man like him? You know the threat he poses! Now I know why father has such a watchful eye on you," Ea said with disappointment dripping from his words. _

"_Ea please... He makes me happy. I...I love him," Irkalla said as she pulled Nergal's head into her lap. He was still rather fuzzy in the brain from being shot with a gust of water, but he had just heard the love of his life confess to someone that she loved him. Ea looked from Nergal to Irkalla and saw that she was indeed telling the truth, though it was a hard truth to swallow. When he had last seen her she was so vulnerable and so...alone. But the woman who he was looking at now was more confident, mature, and ready. The Irkalla that Ea remembered would not have the And it was because of him. Ea sighed in defeat. _

"_Then be happy," he said dejectedly as he walked passed Irkalla and Nergal. Irkalla turned slightly and called out. Ea turned and gave Irkalla a sad smile. _

"_Ea...what's the matter?" Irkalla asked with a confused expression, "Why are you being like this?"_

_Ea gave her one more sad smile. "Because Irkalla. You can't keep this hidden forever. This will only end in your heart breaking," he said cryptically as he turned again and walked away._

_-_

Ron shook his head as he sat up on the stone floor. He put a hand to his head and then rubbed his eyes and looked around. Ginny and Blaise were coming to and also sat up and looked around. Ginny first looked to Blaise as if saying 'Again.' Ron simply stayed quiet. He knew exactly what had happened for it wasn't his first time experiencing this sort of thing. He got up off the floor and dusted himself and Ginny and Blaise followed suit.

Ron had his back turned, but turned his face slightly so that Ginny could get a better look.

"Keep this away from Harry Gin. You know why. I'll be back later to talk about Hermione," he said finally and walked away without saying another word or regarding Blaise. Ginny looked down until she heard Blaise clear his throat. She looked up and gave him an incredulous stare.

"Can you believe what has happened in the last 12 hours?" she said with a slight smile.

"No," he said simply, but still with a smile in place, "I'll see you around Weaselette. We have much more to talk about."

"Right. See you around then," she said waving good-bye as he turned and walked away. Ginny sighed and walked inside her common room somewhat thankful of the things that had happened. In the midst of it all she finally had someone who she could talk to. She could finally talk to someone about the things that bottled up inside of her. The only things that ever got to her were the events that happened with her three other friends. She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled briefly.

"Why so happy?" came a deep voice. As Ginny looked up she saw deep green eyes looking at her curiously. Harry walked away from the announcement board with his hands in his pockets and nearing Ginny with a curious smile.

"Harry. You startled me,"she said looking around nervously. Harry furrowed his brows and lifted his chin a bit.

"What's the matter? You're acting like you just did something you shouldn't have been doing," he said with a slight chuckle. Ginny shook her head and gave Harry a nervous smile.

"What would make you say that? You know me Harry. I wouldn't do anything of the sort," she said.

"I did know you once. When we were intimate, but time has passed since then Ginny. Who knows...you could have changed. I guess that is besides the point now," Harry said putting a hand through his unkempt hair, "I just came to ask about Hermione. I need to talk to her, but as you know she's been so _busy_...If you see her will you tell her I am looking for her?"

"Sure thing Harry. I'm seeing her later today. I'll tell her then,"Ginny said with a small smile.

"Great," he said putting his hand back in his pocket and taking his leave. After he had left through the portrait hole, Ginny was left there wondering why Harry was in here. If he was in the common room at the same time as Ron, then wouldn't Ron and he had gotten into a row? Something was off about this very tiny incident.

**And there is the end of this chapter. I know it has been long awaited, but here you go! Things are very quickly going to be wrapping up, so I am very excited about that. I already have another story in the works and will be posted following the end of this one. **

**Note 1: How were Ginny and Ron in their scenes? How was Blaise? I tried not to make any of them too OOC, but if they were I apologize. I tried to keep them in line with the persona I had given them. **

**Note 2: Yeah about the ten chapters thing...There will probably be more than that...I really don't know how many it will take to end this. All I know is that we are approaching the final chapters. **

**Don't be a prude, review! (Back by...my own demand.)**

Marina AKA FlameWriter008


	33. Finding Out

**Hey guys. Thank you all for your time spent on reading this story and thank you all for your extra efforts in reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but John Ellermann. **

**You know...I just got to thinking. I should make a quick break down of the gods that I have introduced. So far I have told you guys all of them. All I have left is to tell you all two more names...**

**Anu (Lucius' corpse): Father of the gods**

**Belit-Sheri (Just Sheri for us played by Ginny): Scribe and recorder of the Underworld gods. **

**Ea (Ron): God of waters and of wisdom, and one of the creators of mankind, toward whom he is usually well-disposed. **

**Enlil (John): God of Earth, wind and spirit; carries out tasks for Anu.**

**Irkalla (Hermione): The Queen of the Underworld**

**Ishtar (Hermione): Goddess of love, fertility, and war, called the Queen of Heaven. I know this sounds weird, and no you are not crazy. Hermione is Irkalla. The significance of Ishtar will be explained. **

**Nergal (Draco): Husband of Irkalla and co-ruler of the Underworld.**

**Ninurta (Harry): A warrior and god of war, wells, and irrigation, but mostly I use him for war.**

**Shamash (Blaise): Judge of the dead and giver of laws. **

**I hope this helps in understanding the story more. If you guys have any questions, or if I see that any one question is asked more than once I will answer it. **

**I had someone ask about who the souls were waking in, if they were all Gryffindor...No. John and Draco are in other houses and they are gods, and Blaise is not a god, but he is a soul being awakened. **

**Chapter 33: Finding Out**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Christmas was tomorrow. The whole of the month had wasted away and now one of the most important holidays was tomorrow. Hermione sighed as she closed her book and set it on the table in front of her. The entirety of her Christmas break was coming to a close. Honestly, she was looking forward to the following year for many reasons; she was graduating this year, she would be attending a healer's college afterwards, but mostly it was her Elemental Marriage Ceremony that occupied her thoughts. Truthfully she and Draco had been on cloud nine for the past couple of days, but what had happened last night had shaken that beautiful bliss.

She and Draco had been up most of the night discussing what Nergal and _Irkalla_ had meant by other souls reviving. When Hermione really thought about it, it seemed very logical indeed. How could there have been a war without more people being involved? It just had never crossed Hermione's mind that other people were around at the time...She had been so involved in thinking just about her situation and dealing with the ghosts that any sort of other people escaped her logic. But yes, there had to be other people contributing to this war.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and blinked hard until her common room came back into focus. Draco was taking a shower at the time to try and rid himself of the need for sleep. Neither of them could stop thinking about the other people that could be awakening. Who could they be? Or to better phrase the question, who would they be waking within? These thoughts had her nervous for one thing was clear to her and Draco: the war was coming soon. Honestly she had enough of war...that last one was enough to endure a lifetime.

Hermione sighed and got up from the couch and walked down to the Gryffindor common room. She needed to re-post some more announcements for the 7th years about their diaries being due. She thanked Merlin that she and Draco didn't have to do those damn counseling sessions anymore. They had squared away most of the 'couples' during their last bout of sessions. They hadn't read diaries that suggested that a couple need help. Something good must have been happening for the 7th years to have gotten the hang of things... As Hermione was about to walk out of the common room she noticed a patch of red hair on the couch in front of the fire. Hermione smiled wickedly and crept over quietly to the redhead.

As Hermione was about throw a pillow at Ginny, Ginny's arm whipped straight out with her wand in hand and her eyes closed.

"I could smell your conniving malice from a mile away," she said plainly, opening her eyes to reveal suspicious blue orbs. Hermione pouted and put the pillow on the couch and sat there with a mock pout still in place.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked crossing her arms. Ginny grinned.

"Come now Hermione... Merlin knows your feet are never quiet," she said with a slight chuckle as she rearranged the pillows behind her to sit up. Hermione looked slightly offended.

"What about my feet? How are they not quiet?"

"Your foot rubs against your shoe whenever you walk because of those stupid stockings you insist on wearing. I heard those the moment you set foot in here," Ginny said in a 'duh' voice.

"Yeah well...At least my armpits don't smell," Hermione said under her breath.

"Your breath is worse."

"Oh yeah...? Well you have freckles!" Hermione said pointing at her accusingly. Ginny looked at her for a moment not saying a word. Hermione did the same until finally she saw Ginny crack a smile.

"You should really enroll yourself in this great class I know. Its called 'Wit 101,'" Ginny said with daring gaze. Hermione's mouth gaped open while her hand behind her was busy gripping a pillow.

"I think I have heard of that class...I think the instructor's last name is Yurface," Hermione said in mock thought. Ginny cocked a brow and showed indifference.

"What the hell kind of last name is that? I wonder what his first name is..." she said adjusting herself on the couch. Hermione grinned wolfishly as she gripped the pillow behind her a bit tighter.

"His full name is Pillow In Your face," she said.

"What the hell kind of name-"

_WACK!_

Ginny never got to finish her question as a soft red pillow came to meet her unsuspecting face. Hermione was laughing like a banshee while she witnessed her best friend get over her obvious moment of stupidity. Ginny gripped the pillow in anger as she looked at the _humorous _brunette before her.

"I walked right into that one...and then into the wall," was all Ginny said as she threw the pillow back at Hermione causing her to calm down a bit.

"Yes you did. That right there just made redheads the new blondes. Congrats Ginny for demeaning your fellow carrot-tops," Hermione said clutching her stomach in pain from laughing so much. Ginny merely glared, but held a smile on her face. She knew full well that she and Hermione had not spent time together like this in a while. This was so refreshing for they both had not had it so. Hermione finally calmed down and tried to work out the stitch that had grown in her sides from laughing.

"Merlin, this couch is none too comfy is it? I mean I can feel the lumps without even sitting on it!" Ginny said as she tried to reposition herself. Hermione nodded, but then looked at Ginny peculiarly. When Ginny had stopped fidgeting she caught Hermione's weird gaze and arched a brow.

"What is the matter now?"

"Gin...Why were you sleeping on the couch?" Hermione asked quizzically. Ginny played the question off rather well, but some of her demeanor was spotty. Hermione quickly picked up on her tone of voice as she answered.

"I didn't want to sleep in my bed. Is that a problem? Merlin, first Ron, then Harry, now you. I am not a child you know!" she commented in exasperation. Ron? Harry? What in Merlin's name did they have to do with this?

"Ginny all I know is that if you weren't in your bed its because you spent the night out or because you had a row with dorm-mates. Now if Ron or Harry had _anything_ to say to you about where you slept, its because you were not in your common room last night," Hermione said deductively. Ginny mentally kicked herself for having rambled about Harry and Ron. _Curse Hermione's ability to deduce! Now what do I do?_

"Hermione...what would you like me to say? I wasn't in my common room last night. Ron and I got into it this morning because he was here rather early, too early for me to play it off as though I had just gone to get breakfast. So I've had my fair share of lecturing. Please don't you do it too," she said putting her hand to her forehead. Hermione looked down for a bit. She never had in mind to lecture her friend. Instead she had just wanted to know what went on. Again, the need for knowledge (gossip, though she would never admit it) got to her.

Hermione looked back up at Ginny and took her hand in hers. "Tell me everything that happened last night. I want to know every detail," she said to Ginny. The redhead looked up and saw the glint in her friend's eye. Ginny squealed and quickly divulged the beautiful events that had transpired last night.

-

Draco had finished showering and did not find Hermione in their common room when he emerged from his room. He quickly reasoned that she had gone to the Gryffindor common room to post some of the announcements that they had talked about last night. He needed to do the same. He got Slytherin and Hufflepuff and he was betting that Hermione was on her way to Ravenclaw by now. Draco clenched his jaw at the thought of Ellermann being there. He knew how that bastard was still after Hermione. How had he not given up by now? He knew that Hermione had given him all the lame excuses there was so that he would go away, but the guy couldn't take a hint. As Draco walked down the familiar halls his mind went back to Irkalla and Nergal. Things were starting to unravel very quicky, much more than he had anticipated.

At the rate things were going, he and Hermione would marry elementally before graduation. This was fine by him, but there would be no time to reveal anything to their friends or family. There would be no lavish ceremony like the kind they had been planning. It would just have to be them and two witnesses. Ten guesses who they would be. Draco rounded the corner and came across the Slytherin portrait. He gave it the password and passed through. It was still rather early and during the Christmas holidays. Draco still couldn't believe that damn holiday was tomorrow. He had never been one for Christmas due to his experiences from being at home. He had hoped that future ones with Hermione would be different, warmer...

He didn't bother looking around for he was just going to post the announcement for the diaries. All he knew was that there was a nice fire lit. As he put up the signs, something registered in his mind. The elves usually put it out by now...Draco turned and saw an all too recognizable figure standing in front of the fireplace. His hands were in his pockets and his gaze was transfixed on that fire. His hair was unkempt and his clothes looked wrinkled and over-worn. He had either been up all night or was not here all together.

Draco approached the figure and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Hello mate," he said softly.

Blaise turned his head a little as if just realizing that someone was there, and then looked back at the fire. "What brings you here?" he said monotone.

"You know...Assistant crap. What about you? What are you doing up on a Saturday morning?"

"I've been up," Blaise said with a secretive essence about him. Draco arched a brow at his friend's peculiar behavior. Since when had Blaise been _secretive_ with him? His friend was not one to show his emotions so readily and without guard, but around him he was always more easy going.

"Yes I deduced that by your appearance, but what were you doing up I wonder," Draco said trying to pry information out.

"Last night I was out by the lake...I saw the most beautiful creature there. I think back on it and I still feel as though it was a dream..." Blaise said with a smile. Draco was growing confused and a bit alarmed. Either Blaise had got really pissed or someone had done something to him.

"Blaise...are you alright mate? You seem off..."

"Draco this girl..." Blaise continued; Draco breathed a sigh of relief for at least the _creature_ was human, "Draco this girl, mate...she's unlike anyone I've ever met...ever," Blaise said with an awed voice staring off into the flames. Draco was hoping that this was what his friend was like when he was sprung over a girl. Blaise never, not even with him, lost his cool facade. He knew that Blaise was a man that was as corporeal as anybody else, but to everyone in this school he was just a ghost.

"Tell me about her mate," Draco encouraged.

"When she looked at me Draco, she actually _saw_ me. You understand me right?"

"You're crystal clear Blaise."

"After I got over the sudden spell I thought I was under, we started talking and we spent most of the night doing that. Then we went up to the Astronomy Tower..." Blaise said.

Draco raised his brows in much interest. "Please! Do tell! Don't leave anything out!"

Blaise snapped out of his rather odd mood and looked at Draco annoyed. Draco's insinuative comment had brought him out of his awed reverie and back to the real world. Draco saw the scrutiny and his guard go up in Blaise's eyes. He knew that the spell-bound Blaise from a second ago was gone. Finally the Blaise he knew was back.

"I apologize Draco. I don't know what go into me," Blaise said as he touched his forehead with his hand and rubbed it.

"Obviously a girl did," Draco said with a grin. Blaise looked at Draco sharply.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" he said defensively.

Draco put his hands up and waved them a bit. "I am just stating a fact mate. You're sprung," Draco said with a toothy grin. Blaise lessened his gaze and sighed.

"So basically what you're telling me is that I'm fucked," he said with a slight smile.

"Yeah basically. So...care to give the details of what really happened?" Draco said with an indifferent expression.

"It'll cost you," Blaise said.

"Alright fine, but its quite large. So if you start to choke on it just remember you've been forewarned," Draco said with a sly smile. Blaise's eyes bugged out of his head as he lunged toward Draco with his fist wanting to meet Draco's face.

-

Ginny looked at Hermione doubtfully while biting her lip. She had just divulged what had transpired the previous night. She had told her almost everything except for the visions and what had brought them to talk in the first place: her and Draco. Ginny had mentioned the new odd feelings that she had felt while being with Blaise. How she had felt the sensation of being alive, of really having seen Blaise for the first time, and of finally feeling as though she had a person to talk to. Ginny had to tell Hermione how she felt about covering for her all the time, but actually thanked her for it had led to Blaise.

Hermione just sat there with a grin on her face. She looked at her best friend and saw the subtle glint of having discovered something new. In truth Hermione was happy for Ginny. She needed this so much after what she had put her through. Having her lie to Harry and Ron while she was out with Draco was not easy. To boot, she had left her friend alone to fend them off. The fact that Ginny managed to find a friend...was very good indeed.

"So...you think you like him?" Hermione asked with a grin.

Ginny blushed and shrunk into the pillows. "I don't know yet. All I do know is that it felt good, nice even, to have someone to talk to. What's more is that Ron even approves...kinda," Ginny said with a little giggle. Hermione smiled back, but was actually pondering Ron's reaction. She could not believe that Ron would take Ginny and Blaise being alone together all night so lightly. Ginny had said that he had turned and left her when he found her and Blaise talking in the hallway. But to go from that to approving all of a sudden was not like Ron at all.

"Ginny?" Hermione started.

"Hmm?" Ginny sounded absently; she was lost in her thoughts at the moment.

"How did you get Ron to approve so quicky?" Hermione asked bluntly. Ginny quickly looked up at Hermione with a keen eye. Ginny knew exactly what made Ron approve so quickly of her and Blaise. The vision that they had showed Ginny and Blaise to have been married in a past life...What the visions were Ginny did not know, but they were real.

"Well you know...He can't always be thickheaded. He had to realize that I was growing up some day right?" Ginny tried. Hermione arched a brow and shook her head.

"Nice try. Ron is as rash or more than Harry. Those two have been competing for that award and no one has ever won. You know exactly what Ron would have done. He would have lectured you like he did, he would have tried or actually have beaten up Blaise, and then he wouldn't talk to you for days on end. What really happened?" Hermione asked shifting positions on the couch and looking at Ginny with a knowing stare.

Ginny shrank under her stare and looked at her feet. How could she tell her best mate about the visions without sounding insane? Hermione would surely chuck her into St. Mungos the first chance she got. Ginny knew that she could not lie to Hermione for she knew her too well. Ginny sighed as she realized that the truth would be the only solution to this. Its just what way should she approach it?

"There are parts that I left out from last night..." Ginny started. Hermione nodded and made a rolling action with her finger to signal Ginny to continue.

"When we were at the lake, my real reason for wanting to leave Blaise alone there was because of the question he asked," Ginny said looking Hermione straight in the eyes.

"What did he ask?" Hermione said calmly.

"He asked me how much I knew about your real marriage to Malfoy. At first I didn't know what to say. I thought I was the only one who knew, but apparently he does too," Ginny said with stress in her voice.

"Of course he knows Ginny. He is Draco's best mate after all. Why did he ask _you _that question I wonder?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ginny bit her lip before responding. "Hermione we both talked and we think that there is something more to your marriage with Malfoy than meets the eye. Tell me the truth...Is there anything more to your marriage?" Ginny asked earnestly.

Hermione fiddled with the frills of the pillows not knowing whether to respond. Her redheaded friend was very apt for her to know that there was something off with her and Draco. Hermione did not want to put Ginny in danger if she told her about the information. After all, her and Draco are headed for a war. The less Ginny knew the better. With that thought Hermione was about to open her mouth and respond, but Ginny said something that stopped her cold.

"There was something else we saw Hermione...Right when we were about to leave and go back inside the castle he and I saw something shining, no, glowing. It was this sort of warmth like a sun beam or something..." Ginny said looking hard at the ground trying to remember the odd sensation of it.

Hermione stood stock still as she heard what Ginny was telling her. An odd chill had run down her spine and her stomach had clenched with anticipation. Her mind was racing with one constant thought: _Ginny was one of the souls to be awakened_. Hermione wanted to block that thought from her mind for she could not stand to think that Ginny could be in danger too. She hoped to Merlin that whatever the next few words Ginny said did not confirm her suspicions.

"Blaise had put his hand on my shoulder...," Ginny said lightly, "He was trying to get my attention, but then his hand would not budge from my shoulder. I tried to tug him off with my hand, but then they became stuck. After that..." Ginny said trailing off.

Hermione knew what was coming. She prodded her friend to go on. "After that what?" Hermione said with light voice.

"After that we both fainted. But it wasn't really like fainting, more like sleeping," Ginny said looking Hermione in the eye with a weird expression.

"Like sleeping...? You mean you had a dream?" Hermione asked now curious. She now knew for sure that her friend was indeed a soul to be awakened, but what interested her more at the moment was what memory she had.

"Well the warmth almost suffocated us. We had this really weird dream, vision almost when we were knocked out. It was definitely of us, but now that I think on it, it was more of a memory."

Hermione took this news with a grain of salt. Here was the woman who at first was shy to be around anyone, became her bold and courageous best mate. How could Hermione accept the fact that she was included in war. A war that was obviously dangerous, life-threatening, and complex. As Hermione looked on Ginny, she realized that the only thing she could do was be honest with her friend. Hermione would have to guide her, protect her, and be with her throughout the war so as to not...lose her. Or lose anyone. For the first time this situation with Nergal and Irkalla hit very close to home. So close that the realization of more death and destruction was waking inside of Hermione's head.

Ginny was still lost in her thoughts about the other night that she did not feel Hermione get up off the couch. It was not until Hermione cleared her throat that Ginny's eyes followed her to the fireplace. Hermione's back to Ginny and her pose was thoughtful. Ginny furrowed her brows and sat up straight on the couch.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked lightly. Hermione's head moved to the side acknowledging Ginny, but her back remained to Ginny.

"Gin..." Hermione started and her voice serious, "there is something that I have been keeping from you."

Hermione turned around and faced Ginny with a soft expression. "You are talking about the marriage aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. First and foremost what I am about to tell you I had to keep from you, Draco and I had to keep it from you both because it...Simply put, it sounds crazy!" Hermione said with a raise of her shoulders.

"Believe me when I say that Draco and I had a hard time processing and making sense of what happened to us." Hermione sat down on the big chair across from Ginny.

"What is it that happened to you?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked up at her for a moment and then sighed.

Where to being?

"I guess you can really say it started when you saw us get married..." Hermione started. She told Ginny of how the rings shined for her and Draco that night. Next, of how the ghosts of Irkalla and Nergal appeared to them and had told them why Hermione and Draco were married. Hermione went on to explain about her and Draco being soul mates. Of how they played a role in an old war that was again being stirred up in their present days. And finally, Hermione explained to Ginny that other souls were being awakened as well. Souls that played a crucial role in the war. She said not knowing that simultaneously her ring was glowing...

Ginny took in everything that Hermione was saying. Everything made sense to her for some reason. The only thing that made Ginny get shivers was the fact that she too might be in the war. The previous war with Voldemort was enough to last everyone a lifetime. Was she really ready for another war? Ginny got up from the couch and began to pace around. Hermione watched her and did not know whether to say something or to stay put.

"Hermione..." Ginny said standing still and looking out towards the window.

"Hmm?"

"I believe you. For some reason what you told me makes sense and is logical to me. I think the only thing getting me is the thought of another war..." Ginny said trailing off. Hermione nodded in comprehension. She knew only too well where this was going.

"I know Ginny. Believe me I know. Draco and I have talked about it until we were blue in the face. We get some solace knowing that this war is contained. Only a few of us will be going to war. Only about six of us will be included." Hermione said.

Ginny sighed and nodded. "I just need some time...to..."

"You don't have to continue. I get what you mean," Hermione said standing up and walking towards Ginny. Hermione clapped her on the shoulder and squeezed it.

"We will get through this Gin. I think this is why no one was told before me and Draco. It was to help you all out with it too."

"Thanks Herm. I will be fine. I guess I just need some time to get used to the idea of war again."

"No prob Gin. I am always here if you need to talk,"Hermione said about to pull her hand away only to find that she couldn't. Hermione instinctively looked down at her ring and saw that it was indeed shining. Ginny looked at Hermione and cracked a small smile.

"I'll be seeing you soon," she said as they both passed out and lay on the floor.

-

Draco rubbed his chin and looked at Blaise with a keen eye.

"You have one mean left hook. Where the hell did you learn that?" Draco asked a bit resentful of Blaise's left hook. Blaise shook his hand to ease the pain of having punched his friend. He looked at Draco with a superior smirk.

"Let's just say it was all that practice at being beater," he said with chuckles. Draco glared, but easily let the transgression slip. He picked himself off of the floor and sat on the couch across from Blaise.

"You know Zabini," Draco said with a curious tone, "you have yet to tell the name of said girl. Its not just a typical girl who can make the all calm Zabini unglued."

Blaise looked at Draco and then back at the floor with reluctance. Truth is that Blaise was rather worried as to how Draco would react to the fact that the beautiful woman whom he had been talking about was none other than the Weaselette. For years Draco and Blaise had tormented and taunted the Weasley Family for any number of reasons. How could he tell Draco that he was 'sprung' over the only girl in that family?

"Mate...?" Draco prodded, "Who is she?"

Blaise sighed and came to the conclusion that if Draco had married Hermione Granger, then the Weaselette was no match for that!

"Draco...You're going to think that I am nuts, and you will probably wonder why now of all times this particular girl drew my attention...but...is the Weaselette," Blaise said looking at Draco directly in the face as if daring him to taunt him.

Draco merely raised his brows in surprise. He certainly was not expecting this! To think that Hermione's best friend and his own had connected...Draco knew perfectly well that Blaise was probably embarrassed, not of her, but of that fact that he had fallen for the very girl he had teased for so many years. Draco smiled which caused Blaise to frown. From what Hermione had told him, Draco knew that the Weaselette was growing lonely. Draco also knew that Blaise was also very alone. Blaise usually passed through the halls without so much as getting attention from ghosts themselves! For him to finally have found somebody who 'really sees him'...All Draco could ever be is happy for him.

"What the hell is that smile for? Say something damn it," Blaise commanded lightly while he twiddled with his fingers.

"I am happy for you mate," was all Draco said. Blaise looked at him skeptically.

"Are you serious? You're not bullshitting me right?"

"No. You deserve to have a connection with someone...anyone. Whether it be the Weaselette or a Veela, you deserve that," Draco said with a sincere smile. Blaise tapped his nose with his thumbed and cracked a smile.

"Thanks mate I needed that."

"No problem," Draco said. He let Blaise have his moment, but soon changed his demeanor to that of business. Blaise sensed the change and looked up at Draco. Draco was leaning forward on the couch and was in deep thought. Blaise was about to ask what he was thinking when Draco spoke.

"Blaise...Switching topics just a bit...What were you and the Weaselette so chatty about for a whole night? How did you two even start to talk to one another in the first place? I would think the Weaselette would be wary of you for being a Slytherin," Draco commented.

"We were talking about you and Hermione mate. I am actually the one that came up to her and asked her about the two of you," Blaise said with no pretense.

"Why would you do that?"

"There has been a dramatic change in you Draco, and I thought that the Weaselette might have known what it was being that she is your wife's closest friend."

"What change are you talking about? Are you still on about that whole 'me being human' thing still?" Draco asked with an incredulous tone.

"Not only that, but just the fact that you have actually come to _love_ Hermione...or am I wrong?" Blaise asked with a knowing look. Draco remained quiet, but Blaise knew that the answer was yes.

"Draco...You do remember how hard it was for your mother to change your attitude, to make you shift away from becoming Lucius. You also know that for the longest time you didn't even acknowledge loving your own mother. For you to go from that to finally allowing another person into your life in such a short amount of time...it's a big deal," Blaise said.

"So I opened up to someone...it would have to happen eventually Blaise," Draco stated pointedly.

"Yes, it would have...but you are missing my point."

"Which is?"

"_Which is_...that in order for you to have opened to someone, and to Hermione no less, something must have happened. Something helped you along to be open with Hermione. That something is what Ginny and I were trying to figure out last night," Blaise said in conclusion.

Draco was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say to that. How did he not see this coming? He should have known that at one point or another Blaise would have become suspicious. He could have accepted the fact that Dumbledore had messed up on the papers and that now he was married. What made Blaise conspicuous was that fact that Draco had been trying to have a relationship with Hermione instead of having tried to undo it.

"I will answer your question truthfully, but first you have to tell me one thing," Draco said having come across an odd thought.

"What?" Blaise said sitting back on the chair.

"I believe that you and Ginny talked last night, but you can't expect me to believe that you talked the _entire_ night. So what went on while you two were not talking? Did something...happen?" Draco asked with peaked curiosity.

Blaise sighed. "Yeah...something did happen, but not what you are thinking."

"Then what?"

"Draco, you're going to think I've gone mental if I continue."

"Trust me, after you hear what I have to tell you about me and Hermione, whatever you have to say will seem sane. Now go on," Draco said making a rolling action with his finger.

"Last night we saw a bright flash of light...almost like a beam of sunlight. It was warm and it was coming from the eastern side of the castle. A few minutes after that I went to touch Ginny's shoulder, but then we both felt that warmth again and...fell asleep," Blaise said questioningly towards the end.

"While we were asleep we had dream...or a memory of some sort where..." Blaise proceeded to tell Draco the entire memory. Draco listened with avid ears, while a persistent thought raced through is head: _Blaise was a part of the ancient war. _Why else would he have had a memory after the light shined? It had to be that _both_ he and Ginny were part of the old war.

"...and that was that,"Blaise said with a final sigh. Draco sat there in contemplation. He had listened to every word his friend had said to him, but his mind was debating whether or not to tell his friend about the ancient feud. Draco did not want to spoil Blaise's happiness by tell him that the women of his dreams came with a condition to them both. Draco sighed and put his head in his hands. Blaise looked at this and furrowed his brows. This was not the reaction he was anticipating from his friend. Whatever Draco and Hermione were hiding it must be grave.

"Draco... What's the matter? You're acting as though I told you I was dying," Blaise said lightly.

Draco lifted his head back up and shook his head to Blaise's comment. "Its not that Blaise... What you told me...Its not that its bad...Its just...complicated," Draco said with a huff on the last word. Blaise looked confused, but knew that the explanation he and Ginny were trying to figure out last night was coming to him now.

"Blaise...What happened to you last night was a memory. If you and Ginny were thinking that there was something Hermione and I were not telling you, you were right. How to tell you...How to explain exactly what is going on is the hard part," Draco said.

Blaise took a better seat on the couch. He listened avidly as Draco told him painstakingly what had happened between him and Hermione. Blaise tried hard to hide the looks of incredulity and disbelief and dared to draw upon his face during Draco's tale. Then Draco went on to explain how now Blaise and Ginny were involved in the war...of how they were past-life lovers... When Draco had finished Blaise tried hard not to call him mental.

To say that the story was farfetched would be an understatement. It sounded as though it was something made up by a person who had spent thirty years in Azkaban and another thirty in St. Mungo's. Draco knew that Blaise was a logical person at heart and that for him to hear this and not have interrupted him was one thing, but to believe it would be a hard pill to swallow. All Draco knew was that Blaise had to know so as to be safe from anything that might come his way.

"Draco... You know that this sounds-"

"-Ludicrous? Yes I know. You have no idea how hard it was for me and Hermione when we first found out," Draco said with a small smile. All the while one of the tiny diamonds on his wedding band was shining.

Blaise's facial expression changed suddenly to a soft look that Draco had never seen upon him. He seemed lost in thought, almost in a reverie of his own mind. Draco was glad for the change, but curiosity poked at him as to why?

"Mate? Knut for your thoughts?" Draco offered mildly.

"I was just thinking..." Blaise said now looking at Draco with excitement in his eyes, " About what you said..."

"I said a lot of things Blaise. You're going to have to be a bit more specific," Draco said bemused.

"I was wondering if you could explain more about...about the s-soul mates?" Blaise said not meeting Draco's eyes. Draco grinned stood.

"Of course!" he said clapping Blaise on the shoulder, "What would you like to know?"

Blaise was about to respond when he noticed Draco struggling with something. Then he felt a tug on his shirt and soon afterwards an all too familiar warmth. Blaise stood and put his hand on Draco's and tried to pry him off of his shoulder, but only succeeded in rebounding from the force of his tug into Draco's other arm. Blaise cursed loudly and Draco merely laughed at the situation. Here were two adolescent men who seemed to be in a loving embrace.

"Mate," Blaise said into Draco's chest, "If you ever tell anyone about this I'll be sure to hex your balls to the color pink."

"Same goes for you," was all Draco said before the warmth enveloped them and the slipped off into the darkness.

-

_Sheri tried her best not to scream. As she looked at the list of souls that were entering for that day she wanted to cry. _

"_Is there a damn plague going on up there or what?!" she said to herself as she copied the names onto the parchment that would send the souls to Judgement. She really had no idea how Irkalla put up with all this stress on her own. She had been without a scribe for a very long time before Sheri came along. How was it that the goddess could do all this on her own? As if on cue, Irkalla walked into the Processions room and smiled kindly at the souls that came in. They smiled warmly to her, though their eyes were filled with tears. Sheri always felt two feelings when she would see this interaction between the goddess and the souls. _

_Irkalla had no one down here...at least she didn't before Sheri. When Sheri first started her tasks as scribe, she would notice how Irkalla regarded the souls as children almost. Every god somewhat envied the humans, so Irkalla had said. Sheri remembered when Irkalla had said that she pitied the short lives they lived, but also felt jealous. When Sheri had questioned her, Irkalla merely said, "Everything is more beautiful that way."_

"_How are we doing Sheri? Busy day?" Irkalla said with a soft smile. _

"_Yes m'Lady. It seems we have a third more souls today than we have had all month. I wondering to myself earlier," Sheri said with a an inward groan, "if there was some sort of plague rampant."_

_Irkalla inspected the list and frowned. "You're right. There must be something going on. The ages present here are younger than usual. Children during these times are more susceptible to plagues than are the adults. Find someone in the Procession and ask them how they died."_

_Sheri nodded and toured down the line of Procession_. _In order to find an adequate person to answer her question they needed to be of a middle to young age, and looking somewhat healthy. Too healthy to have died young. Sheri walked along all the while smiling warmly at the souls. She had learned to do this so as to comfort them. Souls would come in first through the Procession and then go the next room, which was quite literally Purgatory to await Judgement. She looked back at her goddess and notice an odd smile on her face. She wasn't looking toward the Procession, but to someone behind her. _'He must have come today,'_ Sheri thought with a smile. _

_Ever since Irkalla had started seeing Nergal she had been much happier. Suddenly Sheri felt something cold on her arm grasping her tightly. She gasped loudly and turned to see that it was a soul who had her caught. Ginny was about to very gently withdraw when she noticed who exactly was holding her. Ginny stood transfixed, her eyes full of disbelief. Same eyes looked at her. The soul seemed to be unsure of whether or not to believe who he was seeing. _

"_By the gods..." Sheri said in a whisper. _

_Irkalla laughed as Nergal told her what had happened with the humans that morning. They could be quite funny! She had been talking to him for quite some time when she suddenly remembered what she had asked Sheri to do. Her brows furrowed a bit as she wondered what could have taken Sheri so long. She was quite meticulous and dutiful in her job, so why was she slacking now?_

"_I'm sorry Nergal. I just remembered that I seem to have lost my scribe," Irkalla said with a bit of a sheepish smile. _

"_No need to apologize. Its very easy to get lost down he-"__Nergal suddenly stopped when they both heard a soft voice. Irkalla knew that to be Sheri's voice, but what could have startled her so? Irkalla began to walk over to the Procession thinking that Sheri might have just made some clerical error. Then she saw Sheri being grasped by one of the souls in the line. Irkalla quickened her pace. She had never known the souls to do that. _'It must be someone she knows or that knows her,' _Irkalla thought as she neared. _

_She halted just a few feet away from Sheri with Nergal closely behind her. She was about to call out to her when she saw the horrified look on Sheri's face and the surprised and astonished look on the soul. Irkalla conjured her trident and sent a beam towards the two effectively separating them. Sheri snapped out of her trance and looked over to her goddess. _

"_I am sorry Sheri, but you were holding up the Procession. I needed to," Irkalla said with an apologetic tone. Sheri just kept looking at the soul who had her arm in a grip. Tears starting to well up in her eyes. Still looking at him she opened up her mouth. _

"_What are you doing here?" she said harshly. The soul recoiled, but said nothing. Sheri walked closer to him with a hard gaze. _

"_You're not suppose to be down here! What happened?" she said fiercely with an arm slashing the air. The soul had long ago snapped out of his trance, and now merely shrugged his shoulders. _

"_What do you think I am doing down here Sheri?" he said with a sarcastic tone, "I died."_

"_Shamash...How?" Sheri said now beginning to be overcome by tears, "The children Shamash...How could you have left the children? What happened to them? Do you know if they are-are...o..." the rest of her question died in her throat as she fell to the floor and put her hands to her face. The soul named Shamash stepped out of the Procession and went to stand in front of Sheri. Irkalla looked at Nergal with surprise on her face. She had of course recruited Sheri, but she had never talked of her life as a human. This was certainly new to the goddess. _

"_Oh Sheri...They are fine. The last I remember Arianna was to be married in a few months time. And you know that Adonijah was a tough boy. You should see the fine man he has become," Shamash said picking her up. Sheri looked at him with watery and defeated eyes. _

"_I have missed you terribly," Shamash said lightly. _

"_And I you. But no matter how much I missed you, I never wanted to see you down here...at least not for a long time," she said feeling comforted in his arms. _

"_I know Sheri. We did have the children to look after, but they are not children anymore. You left me to do a job and I did. Now I am here with you," Shamash said putting a finger under her chin and smiling at her. She dried up her tears and smiled back. _

_Irkalla and Nergal just stood there looking dumbfounded. Sheri had finally looked over at her goddess and felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Sheri dabbed her eyes and led Shamash over the pair of gods. _

"_M'Lady," Sheri began, "this is... my husband, Shamash. Shamash this is the Queen of the Underworld, Irkalla and her better half, Nergal."_

_Nergal smiled and shook Shamash's hand, shaking it tightly. Shamash then took Irkalla's hand and placed a kiss on it. Irkalla looked rather perturbed since no other man had done that with the exception of Nergal. _

"_Thank you goddess for having saved my wife's soul. I cannot thank you enough," Shamash said as though he was talking to royalty. _

"_It was nothing really..."Irkalla said feeling flustered. Irkalla to notice of Sheri's state and turned over to Nergal. _

"_Darling, I think it would be better to see each other tomorrow. I want Sheri to have the day off, and I also will be needing to speak with her later," Irkalla said with reluctance. _

_Nergal chuckled deeply. "Its not problem. I will see you later," he said giving her a kiss on the lips and then materializing. _

_Irkalla turned her attention back to Sheri and Shamash. "Listen...take the day off and tonight we will talk yes?"_

"_But my queen!" Sheri began to protest. _

"_No buts! Go and be with your husband. I will deal with the Procession for today."_

"_Thank you my queen," Sheri said bowing. She then took her husband by the hand and led him to the garden of Gardenias. _

_-_

_After a very busy day, Irkalla was happy to sit down. She vanished her trident and sat down in the common room she had made after recruiting Sheri. Just as she sat she heard Sheri's voice from down the hall. She came into the common room with her husband. She was wearing a smile while her husband looked skeptical. Irkalla just felt bemused. _

"_How can I help you Sheri?" Irkalla asked a bit tired. _

"_Well we have been talking...and I am thinking that maybe...Shamash could stay to help you too?" she asked with a hopeful voice. Irkalla smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She thought back to how Sheri had died. It was by the hand of a god. For that reason, being that she was a special death, Irkalla was able to keep her. Her husband however...Shamash had died like a human should; at his time. Irkalla knew that the truth would break Sheri's heart. _

"_Sheri..." Irkalla started. _

"_Goddess its alright..." Shamash interrupted, "I knew that it would be a long shot. Quite frankly I don't even know how Sheri got to be scribe."_

"_She died under special circumstances," Irkalla said. _

"_What do you mean? I was there when Sheri died. She was killed by a boar that was being hunted," Shamash said. Sheri and Irkalla exchanged looks. _

"_Shamash...I died by a boar that pertained to a god. That boar was released into the world by accident and as such, it should never have killed a human. I was allowed to stay as their way of saying sorry," Sheri ended. _

"_How did you die Shamash?" Irkalla asked. _

"_Its rather strange. There is an illness running around our world. It spreads like fire in the countryside. It kills you in a matter of a week or little more. We don't know what it is or where it came from. You get sores at first, then those sores begin to grow as if eating your flesh," Shamash said haunted. _

_Irkalla was hearing this with anger. It was the first time that Sheri had seen her queen this way. Her eyes were a color that they had never been before. Her skin sparkled with electricity. Sheri was sure that now was not the time to question her, but..._

"_My Lady...Irkalla ...What is the matter?" Sheri questioned cautiously. _

"_That 'illness' was one that was taken away centuries ago. It ran freely among the humans almost wiping them out. Anu took the illness and contained it so that it would not affect the humans any longer," she said._

"_This means what?" Sheri queried. _

"_This means that whoever unleashed the plague was a god. And his sole purpose for doing so is so that the humans will start praying and worshiping again. Ten guesses who unleashed it," Irkalla said with blazing eyes. Sheri already knew for not only was she Irkalla's scribe, but her confidant as well. Anu was behind all of this. Yet, Sheri could not help but let her thoughts go another way. _

"_Irkalla ...if the plague was caused by a god, then wouldn't that mean that Shamash died under special circumstances as well?"_

_Irkalla's expression softened as she heard Sheri's plead. She chuckled softly and nodded. _

"_Yes indeed it would," Irkalla said standing up and facing Shamash. She stood in front of him and smiled gracefully at him. Her aura was aristocratic, but her gaze was humble. Shamash took a knee as Irkalla pulled out her trident. _

"_Shamash... Are you willing to be a faithful and dutiful scribe for the Underworld? Before you answer let me first say this: This job is full time and will be most of your afterlife. You awake to your job and you only leave it when you sleep. You are to take your duties seriously and they are to come second in your life after Sheri and only after her. The tasks involved are hard physically, emotionally, and mentally. Keep in mind that you are dealing with the dead. These are people who were once living and they may be people you know. Nonetheless, you are to carry out orders much like a soldier, and you are to respond as such also. Do you understand?" Irkalla said with a regal tone to her voice. _

_Sheri had tears in her eyes knowing that her husband would be with her in the afterlife, and also as she remembered her inauguration as scribe. It was a blessed day to be quite honest. It has been a difficult job to pull off, but it was worth it. Shamash looked up at Irkalla and nodded. Irkalla smiled and with her trident sent a bolt of what seemed like electricity towards him. His body finally became solid through and through. He took his first breath as a scribe and was adorned with Irkalla's insignia. _

_Sheri merely wiped her tears away as she ran over to Shamash finally able to give him the proper smooch that brought a blush to Irkalla's face. _

"_There is one catch Sheri..."Irkalla said interrupting their display of affection. Sheri looked over puzzled. _

"_What is it Irkalla?"_

"_Answer me this...Do you love your husband?"_

_Sheri looked over to Shamash and smiled as she gazed in his eyes. "More now than ever."_

"_Then in order for Shamash to...uh..." Irkalla blushed as she tried to say this as tactfully as she could, "In order for the two of you to show each other that love..." Irkalla said as Shamash and Sheri smiled, "you will need to be wedded again."_

"_Really? Again?" Shamash said. _

"_No problem here," said Sheri. _

"_Good. Then tomorrow you two will wed!" Irkalla said looking happy. Sheri and Shamash looked at each other and took each other's lips again. Irkalla was about to walk away when she felt a hand encircle her waist. _

"_Why don't we wed as well?" said a strong voice that she knew all too well. Irkalla smiled and she turned around. Nergal was looking at her with eager green eyes that wanted to know her answer. _

"_A god of the living marry the goddess of death? I don't think that has ever happened," Irkalla said putting her arms around Nergal's neck. _

"_Should we make history then?" Nergal said playing along. _

"_I think we should. Question is...who will marry us?" Irkalla said with a faint smile. _

"_We will worry about that tomorrow," said Nergal as he picked her up and took her to where they first met...the gardens. _

_-_

Ginny began to stir. As her eyes began to flutter open she noticed that she was not in the Gryffindor common room anymore. She had no idea where she was. She felt something solid behind her, but was having trouble turning around. She lifted her head and noticed that an arm was wrapped around her. A masculine arm. Panic was beginning to grow within her, but she didn't let it get out of control. She followed the arm up and saw that it belonged to Blaise. She felt relieved, but she still did not know how she got wherever this is.

She looked over and saw Hermione and Draco in a similar position. _'How did she get here too?'_ Ginny thought. Finally she felt Blaise begin to stir and she stiffened. How would she explain this to him? How would _he _explain this to _her_? On the other side of the fireplace Hermione and Draco were starting to rouse as well. Hermione bolted up and looked over to Draco and then to Ginny with a quizzical look. Ginny reciprocated the look.

She felt the arm around her waist tighten and then Blaise was up. He looked around over Ginny's shoulder and found Draco staring at him with a dumb smile.

"What the fuck happened?" Blaise queried groggily.

"That is a very good question," Ginny added.

"We had another memory...only this time we weren't alone," Hermione said bemused. Draco smiled, but then blurted out the question that was on Hermione and Ginny minds.

"Now how the hell did you two birds get here?"

"You must have thought of me while we were passed out and I materialized here," Hermione said standing up, "it explains how we awoke in each others beds remember?"

"Yeah great," Draco said standing as well, "but how does that explain her?" Draco asked motioning towards Ginny. Ginny was already halfway to the door when she heard reference to her.

"That is a very good question. When you find out let me know would ya?" she said about to leave. Blaise felt a sudden urge to have her in his arms again. As he saw her leave, a yearning within him began to burn. It was such a want as though he had never felt. Suddenly he saw Ginny begin to disintegrate into tiny orbs of light and then re-appear in his arms. Blaise stared at Ginny with tomato like eyes while she copied his gaze. Hermione and Draco looked at each other with stunned eyes and knew exactly what they were dealing with now.

"How the _bloody_ hell did you that?" Ginny said shocked.

"I was hoping you would tell me," Blaise retorted.

"Ahem," Draco said interrupting the two, "perhaps we can answer that."

Ginny remained in Blaise's arms while looking at her best mate and her husband. "Well then spill!"

"You remember Blaise how you were asking me about soul mates?" Draco asked while giving a chuckle.

"Yeah..."

"Well... meet yours mate," Draco said while Hermione smiled. Blaise and Ginny merely stared at each other, their voices lost in their throats.

-

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for waiting...six months for an update. This chapter was quite lengthy. About 20 pages I reckon. I hope you all enjoyed the read and please don't hesitate to email me or review with any questions you lot may have yeah?**

**Note 1: I got accepted into nursing school y'all! I promise to update a lot sooner this time. I have some juicy stuff in store for these guys!**

**Don't be a prude, review!**

**Marina aka FlameWriter008**


	34. To Tame the Weaselette

**Hey guys thanks so much for reviewing on the last chapter. I can honestly say that last chapter was a turning point in the story. There is only one more memory needed to wrap up the souls and from then on we will progress to the end! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but John Ellermann.**

**On a side note:**** I received a review that I don't exactly consider a flame, but more of an honest opinion. The reviewer brought it to my attention that perhaps I am in a position to apologize. If anyone reading this story feels as though it's not exactly a Harry Potter story; that for some reason I have not included the elements of Harry Potter enough, I apologize. I will try to end with the ancient-ness within the next two chapters and after that we will concentrate on only Harry Potter I promise. Just remember that I have said on occasion that I am not known for cliché or even 'normal' plots. My style of plots is different and I draw on them from different sources. Even so, again I apologize. **

**I have received further received great reviews, but most of them say that the story has become somewhat confusing because they don't know what Anu wants with Draco or Hermione, or what the war is really about. Trust me when I say that within the next three chapters those questions will be answered. **

**Chapter 34: To Tame the Weaselette**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_How the __bloody__ hell did you that?" Ginny said shocked. _

"_I was hoping you would tell me," Blaise retorted. _

"_Ahem," Draco said interrupting the two, "perhaps we can answer that."_

_Ginny remained in Blaise's arms while looking at her best mate and her husband. "Well then spill!"_

"_You remember Blaise how you were asking me about soul mates?" Draco asked while giving a chuckle. _

"_Yeah..."_

"_Well... meet yours mate," Draco said while Hermione smiled. Blaise and Ginny merely stared at each other, their voices lost in their throats. _

All of this was too much for her. Her best mate and her husband had just told her...what had they told her exactly? That her life mate, the pinnacle of what she could ever want in a man had been standing right in front of her. Bollocks. Blaise was nothing more than a good person and a friend. Someone whom she had bonded with because they had mutual friends. Ginny did not expect for Hermione and Draco to come out with the sordid story that they had. Hermione was always logical and grounded. Ginny now thought that the shoe was on the other foot. She was probably the only sane one there. She was currently walking at a brisk pace back to the sanctity and _sanity_ of her dorm.

Lost in her thoughts, Ginny did not hear footsteps behind her. She stopped briefly to attend a growing cramp in her leg when she heard the footsteps and felt a hand on her arm. She turned and found brown eyes staring back at her. Ginny pulled her arm gently from Hermione's grasp and stood upright. Hermione was looking at her with compassionate eyes, but all Ginny felt was exasperation.

"Ginny listen...I know that all of this was a hard pill to swallow, but it's the truth," Hermione started gently. Ginny scoffed and shook her head.

"Herm, I don't doubt what you told me...I also don't doubt that thing you said about Blaise and me..." Ginny trailed off and looked at Hermione with a small smile, "But I do doubt that you didn't react the same way I just did with Blaise when you found out about you and Draco."

Hermione chuckled and nodded. Indeed she had been skeptical about her and Draco. There were many problems that she herself had to overcome before she could admit her feelings for the blonde Slytherin.

"Yeah you got me there. But Gin that doesn't mean that you have to react the same way to Blaise. He isn't the same bloke as Draco. And from what you told me about last night, you met him under _very_ nice circumstances," Hermione said wiggling her eyebrows. Ginny smiled, but it faltered halfway.

"I just need time Hermione. If Blaise asks you about me or what just happened, tell him that. That I just need time," the redhead said turning and walking down the stone hallway. Hermione sighed and slumped her shoulders somewhat. She knew that Ginny would come around in time, bit it would take just that, time. Hermione began to walk back to the dorm thinking all the while about what a pair Ginny and Blaise would make. Ginny was always sort of in the back of the group, always laying low and stepping in only when she needed too. Blaise was in fact the same way, but with everybody. He lied low in absolutely every occasion she could think of, but she had a feeling that in this situation he would be very vocal indeed.

She stepped neared the Slytherin common room, she overheard the voices of the two men talking.

"Mate please...Hermione and I reacted much the same way when we first found out. At first we were very skeptical, not wanting to be near each other. But trust me mate when I say that the bond you two now share will eventually bring you closer," Draco said clapping Blaise on the shoulder. Blaise sighed and shook his head.

"Draco...When you said that we were soul mates, I was shocked, but excited by the idea. I didn't show it because that is not me, but when she found out, she was instantly horrified. I just wasn't ready to see her face like that..." Blaise said sadly.

"She wasn't horrified Blaise. She just needs time. Believe me when I say that it's not as easy for us as it is for you guys. From what you said and from Draco's behavior in the past, you men seem to get excited about being soul mates. Ginny and I...we weren't ready to hear that. I had just lost my fiancée at the time, and Ginny lost faith from the war last year...Just give her time," Hermione said coming over to Draco and putting her arm around him.

Blaise straightened up and sighed once more. "I hope you are right. I don't know why, but I feel as though I should've gone after her. Hermione...if she doesn't talk to me by tomorrow I will go after her myself. Tell her that. We need to talk," he said before turning and retiring to his dorm.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Christmas morning came with its cold temperature, white snow, and confused teenagers. There was already light chatter that could be heard from the common room as Ginny began to awake. She stretched comfortably in her bed as she yawned and looked up through her curtains. There was hazy sun shining through the curtains, and laughter from her dorm-mates could be heard. The curtains around her bed were still closed and she kept them like that while the events of the previous night fought into her unwilling mind. She still could not conceive of it. Were the fates having a good fucking laugh at her expense?

Soul mates? The concept was not unheard of in the Wizarding world, very rare indeed. The implications of Ginny having found hers were almost ludicrous to her. She just wasn't ready…not after that God forsaken war. That conflict of utter stupidity that had brought death and division to the world…Merlin. The thought of it still angered her even after so many months. Yet, at the same time, it was a war that in the end brought peace and justice. As Ginny lay there thinking about what had happened just earlier that year, once face came to mind.

A face that she could no longer touch, kiss, or see. Ginny inhaled slowly as to steady her thoughts and keep herself from drowning in the tears she knew wanted to come out. Her having a soul mate wasn't even the problem. No. The complication lied in having to accept said soul mate. War. This was a notion that she would not let herself even consider. To her, the decision was simple. N. O.

The creaking of the door and the sudden silence in the room caught Ginny's ears. She sighed as she got up to start her day. After having showered and dressed, she came down to the common room to find only the fireplace crackling with the festive decorations glinting from the firelight. Ginny caught a movement of a hand from a chair off to the side of the fireplace. She smiled as she approached the chair and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Christmas Ron," Ginny said taking a seat next to him by the fire. Ron smiled at her.

"Happy Christmas Gin. I was waiting for you," he said with the smile still on his face.

"Oh?"

Ron leaned forward in the chair and reached for Ginny's hand. His eyes faltered a bit as he contemplated how approach this subject with his sister. Best start small…

"Gin you remembered what happened the other day out in the hall…When I caught you coming back with Zabini in the morning?"

Ginny wrinkled her nose at this, but nodded.

"Remember the…the _dream _that we had after that?"

Ginny furrowed her brows, but still said nothing and nodded. Where was this going?

"Gin…haven't you thought about why you had it? Why I was there with you?" Ron pointed out softly. Ginny's mind grew with realization. No she hadn't. She had been wrapped up in what had happened with her and Blaise that Ron had not entirely entered her mind. How could she have forgotten though? Ron was there. He was in the hallway, in the 'dream', and he judging by his gaze Ginny guessed he knew something as well. Ginny clutched on tighter to Ron's hand.

"Honestly no...But now that you mention it…why were you there? Are you involved with…?" Ginny trailed off. Ron looked down and tried to think of how exactly he should say this. This was his baby sister for Merlin's sake! She shouldn't have been involved in this. Fate though had very different plans.

"I know everything Gin. Everything that Hermione and Malfoy might have told you, everything that you have seen so far, and even more than what you know," Ron said seriously as he held onto her hand. Ginny just opened her mouth a little, to bewildered to speak as her brother continued.

"As you can probably guess, there are other people involved with this ancient feud. None of us want to be a part of this, but we have no choice, it's who we were," Ron said with a caustic smile, "And I know you're little curious mind is probably thinking how I know more than Hermione and Malfoy or just what they know…Well it seems that I was a little more involved in this ancient feud than any of you were. Besides Malfoy and Hermione of course," Ron said.

Ginny just sat there trying to fathom what her brother was telling her. He was in this war too. She wasn't alone. This thought made her happy for some reason although she simultaneously knew that he was in danger. Ginny slowly let go of her brother's hands as she brought them to her knees. She needed to know what he did. She needed why the hell she was forced into the farce. She, like in the previous war, needed to know just the fuck she was going to risk her life. It has better be a damn good reason. Ginny stood and walked a little and then crossed her arms and looked at Ron.

She studied him. Looked at his eyes, his composure, and his reflexes to anything around him. He seemed so calm. Even that wasn't the right word. No, he seemed _resolved. _He had accepted and come to terms with what needed to happen. Then there is a damn good reason for this mistake. Ron's gaze wandered to Ginny and he found her eyes on him, studious they were. He let her think and let her plan. Whatever she needed to know, he would tell her. When the time was right he would also tell Hermione and Malfoy. Although what he would tell them, he didn't know how it would affect them.

"Tell me Ron…" he heard his sister say, "Tell me why the hell we're doing this again. Just like last time…we both needed purpose. You have it now, I know you do. You're going to share," Ginny said quietly.

What a way to start Christmas.

"I know. You have to hear it. You all do…" Ron said trailing off. Ginny saw the flash in his eyes, "It's not easy though. What happened back then Ginny…forgive my language, but it was truly fucked up."

"How so?"

"Gin, imagine dad…As much as you love him and respect him, imagine him being a tyrant. Dominating those who looked up to him. Now imagine yourself being the only one to take pity on those he dominated…"

Ginny shivered and hugged herself at her brother's words. He was trying to get under her skin, and was succeeding. All she had to pay attention to was how this all correlated.

"…Now suppose that the father you love and respect so much turned his back on you for defying him. Reckon that he…_tried to kill_ you because of his fear of those he dominated not submitting to his authority anymore. _What would you do?_" Ron asked with a steady voice and sharp eyes. Ginny looked away and hugged herself tighter. She did as she was told. She imagined this situation. Her being the one to bestow mercy on a people that were in need of it. Her father being ruling and controlling and not wanting to be defied. If her father were to find out that she were helping those which he did not want helped…and tried to kill his daughter over it…

"I would try to kill him first," she answered softly. It was horrible and it was unfathomable, but that is what she would do. Ron clapped his hands together and sat back in the chair. Ginny turned to look at him and saw him nodding.

"Exactly," was all he said. From there he proceeded to tell Ginny everything. All the knowledge that he had acquired was now going to his little sister. How she took it however, depended on her.

-

"Are you ok?" came Ron's caring voice. Ginny just left her head in her hands and shook it. She had tears in her eyes from what her brother told her. How could that have happened!? Ginny just took in a deep quivering breath and slid her hands down her face. How could she come face to face with Hermione again? With Malfoy? Oh sweet Merlin…with Blaise. She stood and cleaned her hands on her pants.

"Yeah I'm fine…just a little…distraught," Ginny with a laugh at the end. Ron gave her a small smile and then walked over and hugged her.

"You are far too young to be in this. _I_ am far too young to be in this. Yet," Ron said pulling away from her, but still holding her in arm's length, "we will get through this. We just need to have strength."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Yeah you're right. It just seems like too much you know? Between last night and what you just said…Forgive me if my mind wanders a bit for the next few days."

Ron furrowed his brows. "Last night?"

Ginny came fully out of her brother's arms and nodded. She tucked her hair behind her ear and sat on the couch. Ron kept standing, but followed her movements.

"Now it's my turn to tell you something Ron. Something you don't know about all of this," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. Ron chuckled at bit and sighed in relief. At least it wasn't _bad_ news.

"About Zabini…yesterday I found out that he's my…my soul mate if you can believe that," Ginny said with a shake of her head as if still not believing it herself. Ron's eyebrows shot up in surprise. This was new. Though it did make sense. He did just have a vision with the bloke the other day. The vision itself was of Ginny and Blaise being husband and wife. So for her to find this out was not unprecedented.

"I can actually…but I see that you are having more trouble than me believing this. What's up Gin?" Ron asked taking a seat next to her. Ginny snorted and gave her brother a pointed look.

"Ron I shouldn't have to continue. You know perfectly well why…" she said with the saddening look. Indeed he did.

"Gin I know the gist of it, but not your actual reasons. It is probably better for you if you talk about it anyway…I know you're just dying to vent to someone," Ron said with a grin on his face. He was badgering her and she knew it. She returned the grin only slightly, but nodded. She did need someone to talk to and since Ron knew almost about everything going on, it helped.

"It's been almost a year…and I think this is the first time that I bring him up directly," Ginny said with a quivering voice, "it just still hurts you know? I mean…he died right here Ron," Ginny said holding her hands in front of her.

"I know Ginny, but Merlin…you weren't really official with him or anything. Don't think that I am making less of what you feel, but for it to have affected you this much…" Ron said with a concerned face.

"I know Ron. It shouldn't be affecting me so much. I wish it didn't. For me, I would be happy to forget and let time do its thing. Yet, there is still some part of me that holds on to what we might have had," Ginny said wistfully, "I was beginning to really care for him. Just as I was though, he was taken from me."

"Ginny, no offense, but what makes this different from any other boy you've been with? You've had plenty of blokes asking for you. What makes-"

"-Because of the way we started Ron. He took the time and effort to _slowly_ gain my affection. He made it so that at the oddest of moments I would think of him. He was patient and kind. He never rushed me," Ginny said finally grabbing Ron's hands again and looking at him painfully with unshed tears.

"Do you know what it would be like to start over like that again? The torture it would be for me to attach myself like that again to a person going into war…_again?_" Ginny said desperately.

She got up and wiped away the tears at the brim of her eyes. "I am a strong person. I can endure things; pain, loss… these are things that go away with time. But I am no masochist Ron. To go through that hell again…it would break me," she said with a soft voice.

Ron nodded and stood. He finally got it. She didn't want to start over. She didn't want to get to know someone, fall in love, and grow feelings so that a few months or so later the possibility of him dying would come about. Anyone in that situation would go insane. Ginny was right. She was an incredibly strong woman for her age. Ron had known for awhile that his baby sister was no girl. She had stopped being that quite some time ago. She was a woman. And from the look of her, an incomplete one. Ron touched Ginny's shoulder and sighed.

"Let's get some breakfast. Merlin knows that crying for you women is more exhausting than Quidditch," he said lightly earning a playful jab from his sister.

**-**

Blaise walked down to the Great hall. The hallways were festively decorated, but were still cold and fuck. He neared the double doors and the din of chatter reached his ears. There were not very many students who had stayed behind this year. It was a decisive year after all. It was the first Christmas after the fall of Voldemort, and everyone wanted to be with their families…save those who had none anymore. As he sat down thoughts of the previous night came flooding into his mind. A part of him was damn right excited about the new that had reached his ears. Another part was dreading it. Knowing that in order for him to have half of himself he would have to let her know…parts of himself that he wasn't ready for another person to know just yet. Or ever maybe.

Deep connections need to be made for this type of relationship. Was he ready for that? He knew perfectly well what his part in the previous war was. So did everybody else. He noted that the Slytherin table was green with silver. There were miniature trees with miniature candles on the tables. His food suddenly popped up in front of him. An egg omelet with hash browns. A cup of apple cider proceeded shortly after. Just as Blaise was about to enjoy his first bite, his eyes caught glimpse of red. He instinctively looked up and saw the object of his prior thoughts talking with her brother. Blaise kept staring, noting the glint in Ginny's eyes. What could she and the Weasel be talking about? He saw her sit down and then sweep her hair over her shoulder. So far, this was a lousy Christmas.

Blaise finished his breakfast in the some peace. He got up and left the hall knowing perfectly well that blue eyes were following him. Ginny had noticed him when she first entered the hall with Ron. Thank Merlin she had been talking to him, for as soon as she felt Blaise's gaze on her she just wanted to smile. After all the venting she had done with Ron, the eternal girly part within reacted to a boy's attention. Breakfast was a nerve fest for her. She didn't know whether to blush, giggle, or glare daggers at the infuriating man. As soon as he had left however, a little part of her felt lonely all of a sudden. Merlin how was she going to handle this?

Blaise's day proceeded uneventfully. Be it that it was Christmas he figured he should be with friends. He had already opened whatever presents had been sent to him that morning from distant relatives. He didn't care much for them. Most of the gifts were superficial anyway. All he truly wanted at the moment was someone genuine. He hadn't had that in almost a year…The only one friend he had at the moment was also a newlywed. Draco and Hermione were still finding their footing with their relationship. The needed time. _'But right now you need to talk to him. He may be a husband, but he's friend as well.'_ He let his selfish thoughts take over him and made a sudden turn towards Draco's dorm.

It had been two hours since he saw the Weaselette, and he had yet to get her out of his mind. It was rather obvious however, that she wanted nothing to do with him. Her reasons were her own, but it was not right that she negate something that affected him as well. Lost in his thoughts, Blaise failed to notice a handsome redhead walking past him. Ron stopped and saw Blaise slowly come to a halt.

"Weasley," Blaise said with a bow of the head.

"Zabini," Ron said returning the gesture.

"You looked quite pensive there…Where you off to?" Ron asked airily. Blaise shrugged his shoulders and jerked his head forward.

"Going to visit Draco. I got some…business I need to clear up," he said.

"Yeah alright," Ron said dismissively. Blaise gave the redhead another curt nod and started to walk away when-

"If your _business_ had to do with your _soul mate_, I really doubt Malfoy can help you," Ron said loudly over his shoulder. Blaise remained still. The expression he wore was a cross between incredulity and anger. Ron just kept staring at the spot where Blaise had been standing in. Despite the footsteps he heard, he wanted until Blaise came back into his point of view. Blaise regarded Ron with his usual cool demeanor.

"Alright Weasley. You've got my attention," Blaise said nonchalantly.

Ron mirrored Blaise's cool demeanor and stuck his hands in his pockets. "You know…you're exactly like Ginny. Neither one of you think of the most appropriate person to talk to."

"And you're that appropriate person," Blaise said, but not in a question. Ron lifted his brows, shrugged his shoulders, and let out a deep breath.

"I am just saying. Who better to talk to about your soul mate…than her brother?" Ron said rhetorically.

"And what exactly do you know Weasley?" Blaise said focusing his gaze.

Ron chuckled. "Exactly like Ginny…," he said more to himself, "…Mate…Did you already forget that moment that we shared in the corridor that other day? You know what I am talking about."

Blaise racked his memory for said event and when his brows shot up with realization, Ron merely nodded. They have had a 'moment' hadn't they? It was when they all had the vision about Ginny and Blaise being married. Blaise folded his arms across him chest.

"You're right. It's just…I've had other pressing things on my mind," Blaise commented.

"I know. And believe me if I didn't have to give a damn about you or Malfoy, I wouldn't. But as Fate likes to kick some of us in the balls, both of you wankers are tied to people I love and care deeply for. Being that the case…I think maybe I should point you in the right direction," Ron said with a smile on his face.

Blaise smirked. Since when had this arsehole gotten so sure of himself? "And with what are you willing to help me Weasley?"

"Not willing…_forced_. It's for Ginny that I am doing this. If she is bound to have you for all of life, then you better know what you're getting yourself into."

Blaise scoffed. "Forgive me Weasley, but whatever happens between your sister and I is none of your business."

Ron lost his cool demeanor and Blaise felt that. He wasn't playing games anymore. Ron's stance and gaze turned a bit more guarded and serious.

"Listen, if you go about the way that you're going, you'll lose her. Trust me. She's been through a bit as we all have this past year, but with her it's a special case. You best hear me out so that you don't go stepping all over your hooves and make an ass of yourself," Ron said firmly.

"Fine. Granted. I don't want to make an ass of myself. But why help me? I know that despite the bloody war being over, you know exactly which side Draco and I fought on. There is still bias and racism in the world, so don't tell me you got over it so quickly?" Blaise bit out.

"Look mate," Ron said shaking his head and then clapping on him the shoulder, "In place of all that, you're a good man. I have faith in that. If you're meant for Ginny then there is a point to you," he said removing his hand.

"Don't think of me as some over-bearing older brother. Ginny is a strong woman capable of doing this on her own. She doesn't need me…You however, are an entirely different case," Ron said with a grin.

"How so?" Blaise said slightly offended.

"Because mate, you're trying to find your footing after what happened. You stay away from people because you don't want to connect. Trouble with Ginny is…she doesn't either. If both of you are that way, then you'll both end up in the shitter," Ron said with a half smile.

Blaise nodded finally understanding. Ron wanted his sister to have a good life. She was successful in that of her own, but to be with another person and do that? What Ron wanted was to make it better for Blaise in the long run. So swallowing his pride, Blaise unfolded his hands and gave Ron and unguarded look.

"I may be struggling right now…but I do want to get it right with your sister. Don't ask me why, but I want to feel connected," Blaise admitted.

Ron simply smiled. "Then here are some things you should know…"

-

"C'mon let's go…We have to be down to chaperone the Christmas party," Hermione said pulling out of Draco's resisting arms.

"It can wait. The bloody professors are down there anyway aren't they? So let them work for a bit," Draco said with a husky voice. Hermione merely giggled and shook her head; her curls flowing behind her.

"Draco we've been plenty selfish for the past few weeks. When was the last time you saw Blaise hmm?" Hermione asked pulling away from Draco.

"Blaise is a tough bloke, he'll be fine," Draco said dismissively.

Hermione gave Draco a disapproving look and was about to say something when-

"Bloody fucking hell…I can't go anywhere without seeing him," came an exasperated voice. Hermione instantly knew the voice and grabbed Draco and hid behind a long tapestry. Hermione could see Draco giving her a bewildered look. Hermione mouthed 'Ginny.' She then put her finger to her lips in a sign of hushing. Draco nodded and kept an ear out. Why the hell was the Weaselette in the Astronomy Tower? She, along with everyone else, should be in the Great Hall for the Christmas party. And who was this 'him' she was talking about?

Ginny walked over to the balcony where the telescopes were kept. She played with them uninterestedly and then just leaned on the stone railing. It was now nightfall even though it was only 5 p.m. She looked up at the sky and saw the stars shining brightly. The talk she had with Ron had gotten her thinking about the past few months and the recent events that took place. Was she ready for Blaise? Was she ready for a new relationship? Hermione heard Ginny sigh audibly and wondered vaguely what her friend was thinking about.

How in Merlin's name had this happened? Should she be happy that she found someone to call her own? What was he thinking? How was he responding to this? From the past few nights he seemed to be in favor of this new discovery. Ginny distantly thought about why he would be happy about this. She thought back to when she saw him in the Great Hall. He had been staring at her the entire time. She felt his eyes on her. And she had liked that. She won't deny that a tiny part of her was beginning to get excited. But the sensible part inside kept her from running away with her emotions. She knew exactly where this would lead if she were to encourage it. Ginny kept looking up at the stars and the blackness of the sky. _'Just like his eyes…'_

She thought back to how she felt when he had left the Great Hall. She had felt hollow inside. She wondered why. How could he simply leaving the room make her feel so alone? Suddenly that same feeling started to well up inside of her. She looked around and shivered at the realization that no one was with her. She began to hug herself and clutched on tightly to her cloak. A faint fragrance stirred her senses. It was the smell of cologne that much she knew. The sound of footsteps came to her ears and she stiffened as she let her eyes wander to the side, but not turning her head. She sighed and relaxed as she felt the loneliness dissipate.

Hermione wanted so badly to see who it was that had entered the room…without opening the door. As she tried to peek, she felt Draco gently pull her arm. He shook his head and mouthed a name that made Hermione's face break out in a grin.

The sensation of hands on her upper arms reached Ginny's brain. She closed her eyes and savored the touch. The hands slowly followed her arms down to the where she had them hugging her in the front. She felt a strong chest and heard deep breathing behind her. She didn't fight him…not now. As much as her brain was screaming at her to pull away and jump out of the tower, her heart won. She enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms; the smell of his cologne as it drifted about lightly, and the tickling of his breath on her neck. She sighed audibly.

He let a smirk show on his face as he proceeded to give her neck a light kiss. Ginny's flesh erupted in a sea of goose bumps. She shivered involuntarily and sucked in a breath. He smiled.

"Thank you for letting me hold you," his voice came softly. Ginny smiled and melted back into his touch.

"I can't fight you just at this moment. I don't have it in me," she said quietly.

"I can understand why you have been though. I don't blame you for wanting your space. All I ask is that you don't reject me just yet," he asked with a slight plea in his voice.

"It's a self preservation thing. I just don't want to get hurt again," Ginny said.

"But you don't even know what I am asking of you yet. Believe me it's not much…not right now. I am more than willing to let you take your time with this. In the end," he said turning her around so that she faced him, "all I want to know is that I'll have you."

Ginny smiled and hid her face as a blush crept to her cheeks. "You're quite the charmer Blaise, you know that?" Ginny said with a muffled voice. Blaise chuckled letting Ginny feel the rumble in his chest.

"Well I have to be, don't I? With frustrating women like you in the world, men have to have their wits about them," Blaise said with a grin. Draco nodded in agreement while Hermione merely rolled her eyes. They stayed hidden, hearing what they're friends were doing….

"Will you give me time Blaise? Are you truly that patient?" Ginny asked finally looking at him. Blaise twitched his lip upward and took her hands in his.

"If I am not now, then I'll learn to be," he said giving each hand a kiss. Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"With the way you're going…it won't be long at all," Ginny said with a flirty grin.

Blaise gave Ginny a wolfish grin and wiggled his brows. Ginny laughed and put her hand on his cheek.

"See…? Why can't you be more like this with other people? You could have hundreds of girls at your feet," Ginny said in admiration.

"I don't want those girls. Obviously I did exactly as I was suppose to since I got you here in my arms…" Blaise trailed off…

"Blaise…" Ginny urged gently. Blaise chuckled and nodded. He knew he had to back off. Yet, Ginny started to snake a hand up his chest. She let her other follow until they circled around Blaise's neck. Blaise stood still for he did not want to make a move that would put her off. He let her do what she wanted. Though obviously he would not object. Ginny smiled, and with her hands, bent Blaise's neck so that he would start bending down. Blaise did as told, but hesitated…

"Are you sure?" he asked desperately. It would be too much if she were just toying with him.

"Yeah…"Ginny whispered. Blaise let his arms wrap around her waist until she was completely in his embrace. He kissed her softly and gently, waiting for her to go further if she so wanted. Ginny let her hands go in his soft wavy hair, and angled her head only slightly so as he could get better access. Blaise knew exactly what to do. He smiled inside knowing full well that she was giving him signals to follow. He let a growl emit from his gut as he felt her tongue in his mouth. Timid and bashful, her tongue explored his mouth only slightly. Blaise mirrored her actions and only went a bit further, earning a squeak of surprise from her. His hands gripped around her waist tightly, bringing her in closer to his body. From her kiss, Blaise gathered that she had not done a great deal of this activity. She was not very confident in her craft, yet the innocence behind it is what made his inner man grin greedily. Unbeknownst to the kissing pair however, two pairs of eyes were wide with surprise and grinning with glee.

Ginny gently pulled away from Blaise. Of course if it were up to him he would have continued, but he did not want to press her. Blaise sighed and put his hands on her upper arms and caressed her gently. Ginny bent her head and rested her forehead on his chest.

"I am sorry about that…I don't usually do things like that," Ginny said modestly.

Blaise chuckled. "You won't hear any objections from me."

Ginny blushed deeply and swatted his arm lightly. "I am serious. I am not that experienced," Ginny said with a meek voice.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell. You kiss delectably," he said placing a kiss on the back of her hand. Ginny felt the heat rush up to her cheeks. She cleared her throat and walked back a bit. She nervously brushed her hair and smiled.

"Blaise how did you get here anyway? I didn't hear the door open," Ginny asked lightly.

"I don't really know. I was walking down the hallway to go to the party and then I ended up here," Blaise said dumbfounded.

Ginny's brows went up and Blaise caught that. "What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing…It's just I think I know how you got here," Ginny said softly.

Blaise smirked, but tried to hide it; he knew how he got there. He had felt the pull like someone was physically tugging on his body. He felt the longing deep within him. Then out of nowhere, tiny white orbs had materialized around him and were swishing very fast. He blinked and then he was in the dark tower. He had turned and saw Ginny there. She was looking pensive and beautiful with her hair trailing down her back. He just wanted her to say exactly what he needed to hear. So he pressed her.

"Oh? Do tell," he said taking a step closer. Ginny noted that and started to get a little nervous. What was he doing?

"Well…if you remember what Hermione and Malfoy said…They told us that we were mates…" Ginny said with her voice stammering in between her words. Blaise kept his intense gaze on her and nodded his head slowly.

"Mhmm…go on…" he prodded.

"And then when I tried to l-leave…you didn't want me to…a-and I p-popped back into your arms," Ginny said. She was finding herself walking backwards as Blaise kept walking forward. She felt her back bumped into the wall and gasped softly.

"What were you feeling right before I got here? Can you tell me that Weaselette?" Blaise cooed softly. Ginny felt her heart hammering and her mouth going dry. She put the palms of her hands against the stone wall to steady her. Why did he want to know what she was feeling? What did that have anything to do with-?

"I felt empty," Ginny heard herself say.

"Why?"

"Because you weren't here," she said again.

Bingo.

Blaise smiled and traced her cheek with his finger. "That's all I wanted to hear."

"Why?"

"Weaselette…I need to know if you feel in the least bit _anything_ towards me, even hate. I, like Draco, have suffered much in my life. As I know you have as well. When I was presented with the news that I have someone who could potentially…" Blaise trailed off a bit as he looked at Ginny with such adoration that she thought she would melt, "…love me…I couldn't pass it up."

"Do you really need someone that badly?" Ginny asked with slight disbelief.

"I need to _feel_ someone that badly. As I know you do too. You can't ask me to pass this up," Blaise said that last part a bit fiercely. Ginny nodded.

"I won't. But like I said before…just give me time," she said with a smile. Blaise returned it and nodded.

"That is one thing I will agree to," he said gently.

Ginny cleared her throat. "We should…ah…get back to the party. It will look suspicious," she said with a modest blush.

"Oh what I wouldn't give for the naughty thoughts of our student body to be true," Blaise said wistfully.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon," Ginny said grabbing Blaise by the tie.

-

Hermione and Draco walked out of the tower a few minutes after Blaise and Ginny had left. They were really late for the party and since they were chaperoning and had left the teachers in charge, they weren't expecting a warm welcome. As they raced down the hall the events of what had transpired in the tower was fresh in their minds. It was great that their friends were finally going to get along. Draco especially. He knew that Blaise needed someone to talk to and someone to be with. With Ginny he would finally get that. As much of a friend as Blaise is, Draco was finally free to spend time with Hermione without having to worry about Blaise as much. Hermione felt the same thing in respect with Ginny. The only thing she had been doing the past month is covering for her with Harry and Ron when she went to meet with Draco. It's about she had her own fun.

As they both walked down the corridor, another set of feet were walking as well. Harry was dreadfully late to the party. He had no idea where he had been the other night. He had been having too many of those nights often. He would wake up not where he had gone to bed. He had difficulty remembering certain events. He would often have dreams of talking to some familiar 6th year at night. What would he be doing with some sixth year? Harry just shook his head as he made his way towards his girlfriend and friends. It was amazing the comfort and the clarity that he had found with Pansy at his side. Though he knew that the pairing was off, he would not have it any other way. He found in her what he had been looking for, and he was not planning on letting that go anytime soon.

Ron massaged his neck as he made his way back to the party from the loo. Nature called and he answered. Today had gone by rather blandly. All he wanted was for all of this madness to dissipate. He knew for a fact that no one deserved to go through this again. They all needed peace in their lives, and time to recover fully from the previous years' events. Ron wanted normalcy back in his life. Mediating between Ginny and Hermione…all the information that he needed to give them was taxing. Maybe, just maybe…there would be a point to all of this. A point that he hoped they would all reach soon.

Blaise and Ginny tried to their best to hide their nervous smiles and blushful gazes from each other. The fact that they looked like a couple that just snogged was not as easy to hide as most thought. Ginny would keep smiling and looking over to Blaise discretely, catch his eye, and smile some more. Blaise of course was not smiling like an idiot, no. Instead he reveled in making the Weaselette blush and giggle like a school girl. The fact that he made her feel that way filled him with a manly pride that he not felt in a while. Just as Blaise and Ginny were turning to the corner to reach the Great Hall, an all too familiar warmth started to envelope them both. Ginny looked to Blaise with a horrified expression and he just smiled and pulled her down with him as he sat against the wall waiting for the warmth to take over.

Simultaneously all the teenagers felt that same warmth. Ron, Draco, and Hermione, knew to take refuge somewhere that they would not be disturbed. Ron, like Blaise, simply stopped and sat against a wall. Draco and Hermione found an empty classroom and sat down at some seats and let their heads lay on the cool wooden surface of the desks. As they started to slowly lose consciousness, neither saw the intense glow of both of their rings. The warmth soon over took them all; a light golden glow could be seen around them all. Save just one teenager who remained walking towards the Great Hall.

-

_Anger could be felt like a heavy cloud all around him. Sparks of electricity surrounded his body as he thought about the confirmation he had just received. Two bodies lay at his feet as a result of that confirmation. Eyes as white as the snow looked upon the two bodies with utter disgust and repugnance as he thought back to their words…_

Sheri and Shamash sat in the garden where the gardenias were lightly letting out their scent. They decided to finish the new orders that had through the souls that day. Irkalla had finished all the Judgments for that day and had decided to have a break. That break being called Nergal. Sheri chuckled a bit at the girlish nature of her goddess while she was with Nergal. She acted like Sheri had when she had first met Shamash all those years ago. It was not a bad thing per se, but the goddess still needed to keep discretion. Sheri and Shamash worried profusely over the threat of Anu finding out about Nergal. It was a fear that would never go away.

"Are you about done? I am tired and the goddess doesn't need us to wait for her. She made that quite clear with her trident last time," Blaise said rubbing his bottom sorely. Sheri laughed and shook her head causing her hair to wave a bit.

"Well you deserve it for having interrogated her like you probably did Arianna. I have no doubts that you were overprotective if that last interrogation was anything to go by," Sheri said with a knowing stare. Shamash pouted and walked up to Sheri putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't help it. Anu has never been much of a father from what I can see. I have been working down here with the goddess for about 20 years and I have yet to see Anu come down here. It's usually always Enlil. That bastard rubs me the wrong way. He would absolutely anything to please Anu. I wouldn't put anything past him," Shamash said caustically.

"There done. Let's go to bed. We're gonna have a hell of a day tomorrow," Sheri said getting up and filing away the papers. Just as Shamash and Sheri were about to leave the council room, a gust of air started to blow harshly. After it stopped Sheri looked around for the source and found it to be Anu looking around with scrutinizing eyes. The crackles of electricity and the sparks of the lighting that surrounded him let Shamash and Sheri know that the king was in a foul mood. Anu set his white eyes on Sheri who bowed immediately with Shamash doing the same.

"My Lord, how may we serve you?" Sheri asked.

"I seek Irkalla. Bring her," Anu barked.

Sheri stood and kept her head bowed, not daring to make eye contact. "I am sorry my Lord, but the goddess is not here. She stepped out for a moment," Sheri said with a slight quiver in her voice. Anu looked at sharply.

"What?" he asked simply.

"She is gone my Lord," Sheri repeated.

"How can she be gone Sheri? When Irkalla petitioned for you to be kept from Judgement, you know the condition to which I accepted you to stay here," Anu said softly, "Have you gone back on your word?"

"No my Lord. I would never defy you. The goddess just wanted to be among the humans. My Lord knows how much pleasure the goddess takes in that," Sheri said still not looking him in the eye.

Suddenly the power and anger that Anu was feeling could be felt in the room. Anu walked straight up to Sheri and grabbed her by the throat, her feet barely touching the floor.

"Consider for a second what you have said you piece of filth. You are telling me that my daughter is up with the humans…during this critical time? AND YOU LET HER GO? KNOWING WHAT I WOULD AND AM GOING TO DO TO YOU?" Anu said throwing Sheri to the ground.

Sheri coughed and massaged her aching throat. Shamash ran to her side and stood in front of her as Anu approached.

"Please my Lord, I do not understand your anger," Sheri coughed.

"I kept you down here to keep my daughter from the very thing that will bring about the end of the gods, and you ask the reasons for my anger? ARE YOU TRYING TO ENSURE THE DEATH OF YOUR SOUL?" Anu asked enraged.

"Please my Lord. We did no such thing. We warned the goddess about her actions-"

"So then it's true? The defiling and grotesque rumors that have reached my ears are true?"

"What is that my Lord?" Sheri asked with a trembling voice.

"That my daughter is consorting with my damn enemy! Irkalla has become Nergal's whore and you have allowed it!"

"We've done no such thing! Like I said she was warned! She is not consorting with him. They are merely talking about peace-"

"SILENCE!" Anu said with a crack of lightning hitting the ceiling of the room. Sheri coiled more into Shamash. She knew that the day would come that she would have to respond to Anu, she just didn't want it to come so soon.

"You have been informed about what exactly that bastard can do! He could kill Irkalla at any moment and yet you allow you so called 'goddess' to leave with that infidel? HIPOCRITES!"

"No we are not," Shamash said standing and putting Sheri behind him. Anu narrowed his eyes at Shamash and laughed cynically.

"Well now you have some nerve lemming, standing up to your master. You must desperately want to part from your wife," Anu said bitingly.

"My king you came down here looking for the goddess not out of paternal concern, but out of authoritative worry. You know that she is the key to ending the gods or keeping them going. However, you also know another thing. Even if the gods die off, there will always be death. As such the goddess is immortal. You want that kept under your control for if the need should arise-"

"-you could take her immortality," Sheri ended. She had now just realized why it was that Anu kept such a strict rule on Irkalla. Because she is immune to the transition of the humans. He was afraid of Nergal feeding into this immortality, which is why he was down here now. He had just received word that Irkalla has been with Nergal and that the security of Irkalla has been breached.

"You're very smart to put this together, and also very stupid to voice it. But now that you know, you leave me no choice," Anu said.

Suddenly the crackling and the spark increased ten fold. Win rushed at Sheri and Shamash so hard that it pinned them to the walls of the council room. Papers flew, things were overturning, and two people who loved each other very much looked at each other one last time. Anu stretched both arms out in front of him. Lightning shot out from each hand hitting the couple each straight at the heart. Their bodies trembled and convulsed, and their screams permeated the down the halls of the Irkalla's home until they could scream no more. Two thuds could be heard as the bodies fell limp to the floor, burned and scorched from the electricity.

Anu simply stood there sending a look of disgust towards the traitors that fed his daughter to the wolves. Nothing was going his way at the time. What to do? Simple. He would have to wait for Irkalla to return. However, he would not be seen just yet, just in case his enemy also happens to walk through the door. If that did happen…he would not be responsible for his actions.

-

_His gaze never left the two that were currently at his feet. These two beings that were told to keep an eye on Irkalla had done just the opposite. Anu looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He found no changes, no physical proof that his daughter was fraternizing with Nergal. The only thing he knew was that that Ninurta had found out about Irkalla through the mutterings of the humans. While he had been down in their world overseeing a war, he had heard them comment that the Goddess of the Death and the Will of the Humans would join to give them strength. That was all Ninurta needed to come back to Anu and report. _

_Anu focused his energy and felt the cold sensation of invisibility running down him like drips of water. If he was going to lie in wait then it would be best that he not be seen. _

_-_

_The sound of laughter could be heard as Irkalla and Nergal materialized back in the Underworld. They had both been up in the Human World because had wanted to show Irkalla the beauty of the seas. Indeed they had been beautiful. Unfortunately being ruler of the Underworld had its down points. She knew she could not leave all the work to Sheri and Shamash and as such she returned home early to finish up some of the work for tomorrow. Nergal took her hand and kissed the back of it. _

"_I hope you had fun today," he said pulling her closer to him. Irkalla smiled and nodded as she laced her arms around his neck. _

"_Of course I did. I have never seen the oceans before. They are so different to anything down here. I may have my fountain, but it doesn't compare to the excitement of the oceans," Irkalla said with a distant voice as she recalled images of the roaring waves. _

"_Well then its best that I leave. I don't want Shamash to threaten me again. I actually do believe that he will steal your trident and dip me in boiling oil," Nergal said with a laugh. Irkalla chimed in and then looked around and stopped. Nergal furrowed his brows and touched her shoulder gently. He saw a growing expression of concern overtake her flawless features. _

"_Why so serious all of a sudden huh?" Nergal said lightly. _

"_Well…where is Shamash?" Irkalla voiced puzzled, "He would be right here along with Sheri, waiting up for me."_

"_Maybe they decided to take advantage of being alone," Nergal suggested with raised brows. _

"_No," Irkalla said lightly swatting Nergal, "They would 'take advantage' earlier and they would still wait up for me now. It's funny how they are actually younger than I am, but protect me like their…" Irkalla hung her head as she let the sentence die. _

"_Like of their own?" Nergal supplied. Irkalla merely nodded and sighed. Her father was never around to actually take care of her or even talk to her like fathers do talk to their children. She missed how loving he used to be with her and her siblings, but after the death of her mother. She always attributed his distancing to her death. Regardless of who died, Irkalla was the ruler of the Underworld and all souls, god or human, passed through here. She always knew that is some way Anu blamed her for her mother's death. _

"_They were parents in their own life Irkalla. It's in their nature. I know it hurts you that your father was never really around anymore, but you have them now. Although there is no substitution for the real thing, you are still lucky to have them," he said putting his finger under her chin and giving her lips a quick peck. _

"_Yeah…" Irkalla said lightly, but looked around again, "Which brings us back to where are they?"_

_Irkalla walked through the garden and into her house. If they were here alone all night, they were most likely in the council room. It wouldn't be the first time that Irkalla walked in on them in a compromising position. She walked along the hallways calling out their names with no response. Irkalla had decided to first check their room, before the council room. Nergal on the other hand went straight there. _

_Before he even entered the room he saw the disarray of papers on the floor. As he walked inside, he noted the torn furniture and the heavy atmosphere there was in the room. Finally his eyes landed on the two bodies on the floor. The wind suddenly left him and a cold sick feeling sunk in. As he looked and observed the room he saw what he needed to confirm his suspicions. Scorch marks. Anu had been here. And for him to have killed Sheri and Shamash mean that he found out about him and Irkalla. _

_He turned and was about to walk out when he saw Irkalla's shadow walking towards him. _

"_Well they're not in their rooms," she said as she neared him. Nergal raced up to her and looked at her panicked. _

"_Irkalla let's leave now," Nergal said desperately. She widened her eyes and took his face in her hands. _

"_Why? What's wrong?" she asked. Before Nergal had the time to answer, a heavy feeling suppressed them both. Power could be felt in the room. Crackles and sparks of electricity filled the space and ended with Anu materializing before two pairs of wide eyes. Anu's anger could be seen in his stare. No longer were his eyes a frigid white, but now a maddened crimson. _

"_Me. That's what's wrong," Anu stated. _

_Irkalla began to tremble and fought out of Nergal's arms. She walked over to her father and kneeled before him. _

"_Father," she said cordially, but with a trembling voice. She then stood in front of her father, but made no eye contact. Anu looked at her and then at Nergal. _

_SMACK!_

_Anu had hit Irkalla hard enough to send her flying back to Nergal. "You're his whore now and no longer a daughter of mine," he spat. _

_Nergal looked at Anu with anger and felt his own power surging. "I knew you were a tyrannical ruler, but never would I imagine you being the same with your own children," Nergal commented as he helped Irkalla stand. _

"_You are no one to talk to me about ruling let alone what I do with my children. Why I don't kill you on the spot in beyond me," Anu said with a growl._

"_Father please…Let me explain. We may have found a solu-"_

"_SILENCE!"Anu's voice roared, "Irkalla you know that you have betrayed me and your family. You are consorting with the very thing that will end your family. How can you live with yourself knowing that?" Anu questioned. _

"_Because I am trying to find a way to keep my family alive! And I think I have with his help. If you would just listen-"_

"_Listen?! To what? What if all that he has told you is just a way to infiltrate your family, to ensure our demise? Have you ever thought of that?" Anu questioned. _

"_I would never do that to your daughter. I love her too much to hurt her," Nergal stated boldly. _

_Anu's brows furrowed. Love? Did his daughter love this bastard? Had she given herself to him? This was more than what Anu had bargained for. He had no idea that Irkalla had fell so low. _

"_You are beyond consorting now are you? You've become his wretch?!" Anu said with clenching fists. _

"_Father it is true that I am in love with him, but I have not done ill against you. We have found a way to-" Irkalla was interrupted by a crack of lightning. Her father was powering up, but for what? _

"_Irkalla you know what the penalty is for treason. You will not be spared," Anu said calmly. _

"_Father please no!" Irkalla begged. Anu trained his eyes not on his daughter but on the filth next to her. _

"_I forgive you Irkalla for you have been misled, but as penance, this filth must die," Anu said as a bolt of electricity shot from his hand and hit Nergal square in the chest. _

_-_

"_What do you mean you told him? Do you know what he will do to her?" Ea shouted as he processed what his brother had just said. _

_Ninurta sighed and slammed the table. "I did what had to be done. If Nergal is influencing our sister, he has to be stopped."_

"_He is not influencing her. They are developing a way to co-exist with us. They are trying to bring about a solution to our problem, not the other way around. But between you and father…you might have just killed our sister," Ea said leaving the room. _

"_You knew didn't you? About Irkalla and Nergal?" Ninurta said with suspicion in his voice. _

"_Yes, but unlike you or our father, I have an open mind and open ears. I listened our sister and saw lucidity in her plan. All you see in her now is treachery. I hope you can live with what you may have done," Ea said walking out of the room in search of his sister. Ninurta followed. _

_-_

_Irkalla watched as Nergal fell on the floor in a slumped heap. Her mind could not register what eyes had seen. Her father had just killed the love of her life. In front of her very eyes. She ran over to Nergal and slapped his face to get a reaction. Only there was none. His lifeless body just lay there; his eyes closed and head to the side. Irkalla looked at her father with what he could see was hatred. _

"_What the hell have you DONE?" she shouted. _

"_I did what I saw fit for this family and for you," Anu answered simply. _

"_Who are you to say what is right for me anymore? You stopped being my father the day mom died. I know that you blame me for her death. I never held that against you though. You on the other hand became this bigoted ruler focused on power," Irkalla accused. _

"_I became the ruler I had to, to bring this family out of misery. You cannot hold me liable for mistakes I have made along the way," Anu said looking at his daughter plainly. _

_Irkalla nodded and held out her hand. Her trident appeared and she began to wield it. "If you did what you saw fit for the family, then I will do what I see fit for the rest of mankind," she said softly and dangerously. _

_Anu laughed. "Irkalla put that away. We both know that you cannot kill me," Anu said amused at his daughter's antics. _

"_Don't be so sure _daddy,_" Irkalla said as she trained her trident on Anu. Just as she was about to shoot, Anu reacted instinctively and he also shot as well. One of them was too slow however; a thud could be heard as a body fell to the floor. _

_Ea walked in and saw both his sister and his father about to shoot at one another. However before he could stop them, his father had reacted and shot back. He watched in horror as his sister's body fell to the floor and lay on top of her love. Ea raced over to his sister and tried to revive her but couldn't. He looked up and saw Anu visibly shaken…almost like he hadn't mean to do what he did. _

"_What will you do now?" Ea heard his brother's voice ask. Ninurta appeared out of the shadows and walked over to his father. _

"_Make another. I'll say she has been promoted and that she can now live with the rest of the gods above the ground," Anu replied automatically. _

"_Sounds good. Everyone has been waiting for Irkalla to be released. Now she will be. Are you in agreement Ea?" Ninurta asked rhetorically. _

"_In agreement with what? Covering the fact that our sister died at our father's hand…?" he said sarcastically. _

"_Yes," Ninurta said simply. _

"_I don't have much of a choice now do I? If I don't then you both will just kill me," Ea said. _

"_Good then we agree," Anu said snapping out of his reverie, "Your new sister's name will be Ishtar, goddess of Love."_

_Ea looked down at his sister and shed a tear. The droplet landed on her face and ran down her cheek. He then leaned over to Nergal and also shed a tear. His put his hand over both of their bodies, not touch them. "With water on you and all around you, by my power and light; both of you shall live and remember, find your strength and finish this fight."_

_The drops of tears that were on both of them shined and then seeped into their skin. Ea then stood and looked at his father and Ninurta who were in the process of making a clone. Neither of whom knew that Ea had just ensured justice. If not in this lifetime, then in the next. _

_-_

Hermione and Draco awoke and looked at each other with disbelief. They finally knew how and why they were involved in this war.

**Ok well there it is folks. 24 pages of goodies for you all. I hope you all like this chapter..**

**Note 1: This is the last memory that any of the characters will ever have. From here on out it's all about the present. **

**Note 2: If any of you need clarifying on anything, message me or review and I will answer your questions. We are coming to a close on this story and this was the most pivotal chapter. Only 5 more chapters to go! Then an epilogue…depending. **

**Advise of the week:**

"**Before you deck her, cover your pecker." In other words folks use a damn condom. :D**

**FlameWriter008 **


	35. The Truth About John Ellermann

**Hey guys! I am back with a chapter that makes us closer to the end! Here are some recaps of last chapter to make sure we're all the same page…**

**1. Anu killed Irkalla and Nergal**

**2. Ea placed a spell on the two dead souls to make sure that they could ensure justice. **

**3. Anu made a clone of Irkalla and named her Ishtar. Now we know why Hermione's former self has two names!**

**4. Anu is a dick. Not really a point I need to make just something I wanted to say :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but John Ellerman.**

**And to answer a question, yes Irkalla and Nergal are during Gilgamesh's time. That's where I got the inspiration for this story! Kudos to you!**

**Chapter 35: The Truth about John Ellermann  
**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Ginny stirred as she felt the warmth melt away. She tried to move around, but felt something weighing on her left side. She lifted her head ands smiled as she saw Blaise's head lying on her shoulder. She lightly nudged Blaise. His hand came up in protest as she cuddled more into Ginny's shoulder. Ginny felt goose bumps erupt on her body and a blush came up to her face. She nudged him again and this time he actually awoke, looking around bewildered. When he saw Ginny, Blaise quickly stood and straightened up

"Hello sleeping beauty," Ginny said with a broad smile.

Blaise chuckled and helped her up. "Yeah sorry about that."

Ginny smiled and dusted off. Her expression grew a bit more serious as she remembered the vision that they had just had. Blaise furrowed his brows as she felt something come over him. Worry? Realization? What would he have to worry or realize? This strange sensation that was occurring within him did not actually come from him. He focused and thought about the emotions he was experiencing and knew without a doubt that they were not his emotions. Was he channeling someone? He looked over to Ginny wondering if perhaps she sensed it as well. When he looked at her however, it wsa like he had been hit on the head. The feeling was coming from her! He could practically feel the waves coming off of her like heat.

"Something the matter?" Blaise asked knowing the answer already.

"The vision we just had and what Ron told me earlier…it makes sense…Bloody hell it all makes sense!" Ginny proclaimed.

"What makes sense?" Blaise asked with furrowed brows.

"C'mon. I'll tell you along the way," Ginny said as she grabbed his arm and hauled him to the Christmas party.

-

Draco and Hermione just sat in awe at the hefty revelation that they had just gotten. They knew that they wanted to explode to each other with question about what they had both just seen, but Draco merely stood and proceeded to the door.

"Hermione I know that we both have to talk about this, but we are extremely late," he said in reference to the party. Hermione was already to the door as he said that.

"Yeah I know. Let's go," she said not being able to hide her perplexity. She heard the door click closed behind her as she and Draco made their way down to the Great Hall. They walked without saying a word, both too preoccupied with the thoughts currently racing in their head. The sounds of jubilation could be heard as they approached the Great Hall. Hermione walked in with Draco and was immediately approached by the Head Master.

"I am sure there is good reason for your tardiness, but I expect that whatever the reason, this will not happen again," he said as more of a statement than a question. Hermione and Draco both nodded in confirmation. The Head Master and McGonagall said their goodbyes to the other teachers and retreated for the night. Hermione let out a sigh of relief as her and Draco shared a look that said 'that was close.'

"Do you want a drink? Merlin knows I can use one," Draco said gruffly.

"No kidding. I would love one thanks," she said with a smile. Draco walked over the table were the refreshments were located. As he spoke his request to the punch bowl, the two people that were out of focus over it, suddenly came into focus. It was the Weaselette and Blaise talking very heatedly over something. Draco squinted his eyes and noticed that the Weaselette was the one doing all the talking while Blaise seemed to be listening, very intently. Draco wondered momentarily whether the topic of their conversation had anything to do with tonight's vision.

Hermione scanned the crowd of students to make sure that no 'inappropriate' behavior was occurring. She saw Draco over at the punch bowl and smiled lightly. She looked over his shoulder and glimpsed at Ginny talking to someone before there was a tapping on her shoulder. Hermione ripped her curious eyes away from Ginny and looked to who had tapped her shoulder. Her feminine brown brows shot up in surprise as she viewed-

"Pansy…ah, hi," Hermione said disconcertedly. Pansy's blue eyes and small mouth gave her a sheepish grin as she waved her hand at Hermione.

"Hello Hermione," Pansy said awkwardly.

"What can I do you for Pansy?" Hermione asked inelegantly. Pansy gave a tight smile and shifted on her feet. She tucked a blond strand of hair behind her ear and gave a look to her right. Hermione followed her gaze and knew who she was looking at.

"You wanna talk about Harry?" Hermione questioned.

Pansy nodded. "But no here," she said quietly. Hermione nodded and followed Pansy out of the Great Hall to just outside in the corridor.

"What is it? Is he alright?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I don't actually know what's wrong with him really. It's just that…on more than one occasion I have found him sleeping outside of the castle," Pansy said hesitantly as though she thought what she was saying was gibberish. Hermione furrowed her brows and put a hand to her chin.

"What do you mean? Has he been sneaking out?"

"Like I said I am not sure," Pansy said with a shrug of her shoulders, "All I know is that when I would wake up he would sometimes be sleeping outside of the portrait. Or the few times I have actually found him on the edge of the Forbidden Forest."

Hermione shook her head not knowing what to think. She looked at Pansy and saw that the woman just needed to tell someone. Hermione knew that the last time Harry had acted possessed was because of Voldemort channeling through him. Hermione put an awkward hand on Pansy's shoulder in comfort.

"I know what you are thinking. The war was almost a year ago Pansy…Harry is fine. Thanks for telling me about this though. All I can say for now is to keep an eye on him still," Hermione said taking her hand back giving Pansy a half smile.

"I just needed to tell someone. I am so worried about him. He would tell him that he would be talking to someone, but that he can't remember…I just didn't know what to do anymore. I thought that you should know before something happened if it ever did," Pansy said with such sincere concern that Hermione almost didn't recognize her. As Hermione took her appearance in, she saw just how much the woman had grown since the war. They all had actually. Pansy just looked so much more…sensible.

"He's lucky to have you," Hermione said softly earning an awed looked from Pansy.

"Th-thank you," she said earnestly.

"No need to thank me I was just stating the truth. Now I need to get back to chaperoning the party. I'll see you inside," Hermione said turning, "And don't worry about Harry I'll talk to him and see what I can find out."

"Thanks!" Pansy called out.

Hermione walked back into the Great Hall with Pansy coming in after her. Hermione went back to her usual spot where she had been keeping an eye on the crowd. Draco popped up behind her and gave her a nudge in the shoulder. Hermione turned around and smiled at him and took the drink he offered her.

"I noticed that you walked in with Pansy right behind you," Draco commented nonchalantly.

"Yeah she pulled me aside to talk to me about Harry," Hermione stated.

"Well what about him?" Draco asked taking a sip of the punch.

Hermione smiled amusedly at him. "So just because we're married now it gives you the right to know everything anyone tells me?"

"Yeah," he said bluntly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took another sip of the punch. "She was telling me that Harry has been sleep walking. There have been times where she would find him out of the tower and had to go get him," Hermione said now pensive about the new information. Draco nodded along with it and tried to make sense of it himself. Nothing really was coming to mind. Hermione and Draco watched on as the crowd of people danced, laughed, and talked to their merriment. A few people had come up to Hermione and Draco respectively to talk and both could say they were having a wonderful time. The mixtures of colors were beautiful against the light of the floating candles. The din of happiness that sounded through the stone walls brought a smile to Hermione's face. Both she and Draco looked out into the crowd and they could see a change.

The sacrifices of people in the last war had not been in vain. It had taken time and it will still take time, but the newer generation that was leaving Hogwarts soon was learning and growing out of their prejudices. Acceptance could be seen even in the staunchest of people. Hermione shared a look and a smile with Draco that spoke volumes. Hermione returned her gaze out to the crowd and noticed a certain wild haired brunette walking towards her.

"Happy Christmas Harry," Hermione said with a smile. Harry grinned at her and returned the greeting. He ignored Draco, though he didn't mind. Anything to avoid a fight.

"Hermione I was wondering if you would dance with me. I know this isn't a formal or anything, but there is music so why let it go to waste?" Harry said beaming.

"Sure. Just one though," Hermione said with mock warning.

They walked out to a part of the Great Hall that was not populated by students. There Harry took Hermione and began to sway with her to the soft music.

"How have you been? I feel like it's been ages," Harry said softly.

Hermione sighed. "It's been busy. Between my duties and my homework, it has been ages."

Hermione took a moment to scan Harry. He looked tired. Not really all himself. There was a slightly gaunt look to his face that made Hermione frown. What if Pansy really did have reason to be concerned?

"So Harry…How have you been? How's Pansy?" Hermione said lightly.

"I've been tired. Pansy's been great. She's been taking care of me though I tell her I don't need it."

"I talked to her earlier today. She said that she was worried about you. Should she be?" Hermione asked inconspicuously. Harry narrowed her eyes at her and cracked a knowing smile.

"She told you did she?" he asked with a grin.

"Well she's just worried. She told me that she's found you at the Forbidden Forrest a few times because of your sleepwalking," Hermione said earnestly.

Harry nodded and sighed. "And there's more to it than that," he said searching for a way to tell her. He twirled her slightly and brought her back to him. He knew that it wouldn't be wise to disclose everything to her just yet. Besides, how would she react when he told her that he had been having dreams about talking to Lucius Malfoy! The man was dead after all. Thank Merlin for that.

"I have been having dreams where I am talking to someone…" Harry started uncertain. Hermione nodded with her face attentive.

"I can't remember what I am saying; all I know is that this person is not to be trusted. I'd give anything if I knew what he wanted."

Hermione looked away for a minute and thought. _Could Harry possibly have anything to do with the war? Could he be talking to…?_ Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by Harry who tensed. Hermione looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"What bug stung your ass?" she asked playfully.

Harry clenched his jaw as his grip loosened on Hermione. "Seems as though someone else would like to cut in," he bit out. Hermione turned to the side to see Draco standing beside them with curious eyes.

"May I cut in? Or am I intruding," Draco asked with a gleam in his eye towards Harry. No matter if Hermione had forgiven him for the incident that day where Harry slapped her, Draco had not.

Harry was about to open his mouth when Hermione interjected. "No you're not. Pansy is looking for you anyway Harry," she said letting go of Harry and giving him a smile. Harry returned the smile and let her go.

"Will we see you later in the common room? Ron, Ginny, and I got gifts for you," Harry said with overt hope in his eyes and tone.

"Of course I will. I'll bring some marshmallows so we can roast 'em in the fire," Hermione said enthusiastically. Harry nodded and bade her goodbye without so much as a glance to Draco.

"Really now, what manners!" Draco said in mock shock. Hermione swatted him playfully and then went into his embrace.

"You two looked quite chatty as I made my way over here. What did that moron have to say?" Draco asked as he spared a glance in the direction Harry had left.

"Well it was Pansy who approached me first. She told me some interesting things…" Hermione said as she recounted to Draco what had been said between her and the couple. Draco furrowed his brows and moved less to the music. The war was approaching fast, that much he knew, so could Harry's dreams be related to it?

"There's not much we can make about it is there?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head.

"If we want to figure this out then we would need to talk to Dumbledore. He might know a thing or two," Draco suggested.

-

The night continued smoothly with no interruptions or any need for Draco or Hermione to pull students aside. Close to the end of the party, the enchanted sky above the students broke out in fireworks; the last one spelling 'Happy Christmas!' Both of the Assistants were flanked at either side of the door and they waited for all the students to leave the Great Hall. Once they were gone, Hermione and Draco set to the task of cleaning up the hall. Hermione had started with the table that held all the refreshments.

"_Evansesco!"_ she said with a flick of her wand. The table along with the unused refreshments disappeared. Hermione looked over to where Draco was cleaning the tables. Hermione walked over to him and helped.

"I have been thinking the entire night," she started as she magicked one of the tables to go back to the side of the wall.

"No surprise there," Draco said with a smile.

Hermione ignored him and continued. "I think you're right about talking to McGonagall and Dumbledore."

"About what?"

"Well, the memory we just had earlier tonight, what we found out about Harry…and whether or not the war is coming closer," Hermione said as she walked towards the left and _scourgified_ an area of the floor that had cake spilled on it.

Draco sighed. "I guess it is about time that we got this moving isn't it? We've just been at such a good place for the last couple of weeks that I hate to see it go," Draco said as he walked over to Hermione and put his arms around her. She smiled and gave his lips a light peck. She knew exactly what he meant.

"Think of it this way; the sooner we get the done, the sooner we can start out lives together," she said with a grin. Draco closed his eyes and briefly wondered what that would be like. He had not really given a thought to their future together since so much is based on the present. They have so many things to deal with first. After all of that, then maybe he could think about their lives together. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione resting her head on his chest. For now, Draco was merely content knowing that he was holding the witch he loved.

Curious eyes looked upon the couple from the entrance of the Great Hall. He was angry. How could Anu have been so careless? The present half of Ninurta was beginning to remember about his nightly visits with Anu! It would not do either of them good for Ninurta's present self to open his yap and say that Anu was presently Lucius Malfoy. After all, Malfoy is to be dead. He left the couple in the Great Hall and made his way out the night. His king needed an update on current happenings. He shuddered; his king would not be happy.

"Alright enough of this," Hermione said pulling out of Draco's embrace, "We need to finish."

"Agreed. The sooner we leave the sooner we can go to bed," Draco said resuming his cleaning duties with more gusto. Hermione simply sent him a glare and shook her head.

Men.

After cleaning, Draco and Hermione walked towards their common room. They were merely talking about their wedding arrangements when-

"Shoot!" Hermione said stopping.

"What?"

"I told Harry I would meet him back at the Gryffindor common room," she said looking at Draco with an expectant gaze. Draco smiled and gave her forehead a kiss.

"Then go. Just don't stay too long. I still want my Christmas present from you," he said huskily as he met her lips gently. Hermione closed her eyes and welcomed his lips. She let her arms wrap around his neck and her head tilt slightly to better kiss him. His strong hands rested on her lower back as he used them to bring her close. Hermione got on her tippy-toes and moaned lightly as his tongue touched her bottom lip gently. _Merlin, can I really wait until graduation until I have him?_

Draco lightened up on the kiss a bit. "My thoughts exactly," he said muffled as his lips continued to roam on her creamy skin. Hermione furrowed her brows.

"Your thoughts…what?" she said confusedly. Draco grabbed hold of one of her hands and pinned it behind her.

"You asked if you could really wait until we graduate to shag like bunnies," he said amusedly, though not stopping his ministrations. Hermione's eyes snapped open and stiffened. Draco stopped but did not let go of her. He brought his face back up to hers and looked at her puzzled. Was it something he said?

"What's the matter? Do you want to leave now?" he asked lightly.

"Draco…you heard me?" she asked with wide eyes. He furrowed his brows in confusion at the startled look on her face.

"Did I hear what?"

"You heard me say that thing about graduation?" Hermione asked dumbly.

Draco snorted. "Hermione you only said it loud and clear. Of course I heard you. That's how it works. You say something I hear it," he said matter-of-factly.

"Draco I didn't actually say that," she said slowly.

Draco sighed. "Of course you did Hermione I hear you," he said lamely. _Has this woman finally gone mental?_

Hermione' face changed to one of annoyed. "Excuse me? Why do you suddenly think I've gone mental?" she said haughtily.

Draco was about to retort when he remembered that he hadn't said anything of the sort. It finally clicked. He had heard her thoughts earlier and now vice versa. Holy crap! Draco grinned suddenly as he started thinking about slipping Hermione's shirt off. He watched as her cheeks started to have a red hue to them. He kept going. Next, he thought about laying her down on their bed and slipping her knickers off. Hermione started to fidget with her shirt. Was she really thinking this? Were these thoughts coming to her? Now? She looked up at Draco and only saw him grinning. _Why so flushed Hermione?_ she heard. What was odd however was that she did not see Draco's lips move. Finally it clicked for her.

"Draco! We're telepaths!" she declared.

"It would seem so, but I believe it is only with each other."

She smacked him on the arm as she realized that the naughty thoughts before had not been hers. "So you decided to make me uncomfortable with those…perverted ideas running through your head?" she asked with slight disapproval.

"Why love who said that they were just mere ideas?" Draco said with a Cheshire grin. Hermione blushed and looked down at her hands. She had gone speechless for the moment. She couldn't help but agree with him. They both wanted each other desperately, but waiting for their Elemental Ceremony was becoming a tedious task. Draco kept his grin as he probed her mind without having to look at her eyes. She was indeed thinking what he had been earlier.

"All in due time love. We will be ravishing each other slowly in due time. First we have to talk to the old coot and the crazy bat," Draco said putting a finger under her chin to look at him. Hermione gave him a disapproving look and grabbed his hand softly. She gave it a kiss and nodded.

"Let's go now. It's getting late and I for one want sleep. I'll send Harry an owl later," she said as they both began to walk out of the Great hall. They made their way up to the gargoyle in silence with their hands held. As they reached the gargoyle they spoke the password and set foot on the first step. The gargoyle slid up with the sound of rock and stone sliding against each other. It halted with a thud and Hermione and Draco walked off and knocked on the oaken door.

"Enter," came the tired sounding voice. Hermione and Draco walked inside and sat in the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Ah good evening," Dumbledore said as he walked down the steps from where his phoenix was perched.

"Good evening professor," Hermione said softly.

"What brings you both here this evening? Were there any problems with the Christmas feast?"

"No sir it's nothing like that," Hermione said as she glanced at Draco. Dumbledore nodded his head and proceeded to sit on his majestic looking chair.

"We had a memory tonight. What Hermione and I believe to be our final memory, and the revelation to the cause of the war," Draco stated plainly.

"I see," Dumbledore said as he stroked his beard.

"We basically saw Anu-"

"-Kill Irkalla? Yes I know, my dear," Dumbledore responded earning a shocked look from Hermione and draco.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked quietly.

"Mr. Malfoy I was the keeper of those rings long before you were born. As the keeper I know what happened throughout the ancient war and how it started," Dumbledore explained with a smile.

"If you knew then why did you tell us anything?" Hermione asked with a slight hint of accusation.

"Because my dear. The memories are given to you as your relationship grows. Every time you and Mr. Malfoy progress in your relationship a new memory is granted to you. You have finally reached the pinnacle of your bond together," Dumbledore said with a larger smile.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and smiled as well. "Where do we go from here then?" Hermione voiced.

"Ah well you see, that I do not know. I can however make a guess," the old headmaster offered.

Hermione nodded for him to continue. "Now that everything from the past has been made available to you, there is no other direction to go but forward. Where do you think forward would take us?" Dumbledore queried.

"To the war," Draco said monotonously.

"Precisely. Before the war however, there is one situation that must be taken care of," Dumbledore stated.

Hermione furrowed her brows. "Which situation?"

"The one of your Elemental Ceremony. You see I had not counted upon you and Mr. Malfoy getting your memories so quickly. Given your…delicate past I would have hypothesized that a year would have gone by before I would see you both before the alter," the headmaster said with amusement, "But as we can see, that is not so."

"How soon must we marry?" Draco inquired.

"Within a month at least to be fully prepared for the war. The more united the both of you are, the better chance you stand against the foes of the past," Dumbledore said seriously.

Hermione stifled a yawn, but was unsuccessful. Draco chuckled as did Dumbledore. "Indeed the hour is ghastly! Off to your dorms you go. There will be ample time to speak of this later," the headmaster said with a bit of perkiness. Draco and Hermione turned to go, but Dumbledore's voice halted them.

"Draco I wish to have a quick word before you go," he stated with his attention currently on a sweet he was unwrapping. Draco gave Hermione a nod and quick kiss.

"I'll see you back at our dorm," Hermione said with a smile. She bade the headmaster good night and slipped through the door. Draco turned around wondering what in the world would the headmaster want to talk about at half past eleven at night.

-

Hermione made her way back quietly with her head not so quiet. Though there was much to think about, only one thought stuck in her head that also brought a smile to her face. She and Draco would be married within a month. Married in the way where they could finally express themselves as man and women should. She let her face wear the goofy smile that most love-struck women do. After all she was going to fight in a war once more. She deserved her lovey-dovey thoughts. The feel of a finger tapping her shoulder caused her to gasp. She turned around with a hand on her chest as she tried to regain her breath.

"John!" Hermione breathed, "Don't do that to me."

"Sorry Hermione. Are you alright?" he asked with concerned eyes.

"Yes, yes I am fine. I was just startled that's all. I was lost in thought and I didn't think any other students were out of bed," she said eyeing him with accusingly.

John chuckled. "I know I should be in my common room at least, but I couldn't sleep all that well tonight."

"Oh and why is that?" Hermione asked as she felt a shiver crawl up her spine. John walked closer to her and touched the bottom of her hair gently.

"Well you see I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful you looked at the feast tonight," he said with a quieter voice. Hermione blushed though it was not viewable in the darkness, and gave a nervous laugh.

"John please…don't," Hermione said.

"Don't what? Speak the truth?"

"No it's just that your advances are making me uncomfortable," Hermione said truthfully. John retracted his hand and shook his head. He gave her a small smile.

"I am sorry about that and about being forward; it's just that you are unlike any other witch I have ever met. I keep remembering our time at the ball and how you felt in my arms," he said taking her hand and pulling her to him, "And remember what I said?"

Hermione was finding it hard to concentrate. Here she was again in this Ravenclaw's muscular arms. His scent slowly filled her senses as did his husky deep voice. What was a happening to her? She knew in her heart that she loved Draco and under normal circumstances she would not let this man touch her. So why was she allowing this now?

"John please," Hermione said, feeling her senses being overwhelmed, "Please let me go."

"I don't think I will Hermione. After all you still owe me a butter beer, but I will let that go for one of your sweet kisses," John said as he slid his fingers slowly up Hermione's right arm. She felt John start to lead her towards the stone wall. Her head was telling her to run, kick, scream, anything to keep him from stealing a kiss…or worse.

"Do you know how long I have been admiring you from afar with no means of getting close to you? I go insane every time I see you with that blonde prick that doesn't deserve you," John said as his lips slowly trailed down her jaw and neck. He planted small butterfly kisses along her neck which caused Hermione to squirm.

"I have longed to feel your skin, your hair, your body against mine. Now that I have you here I don't plan to let you go," John whispered in her ear as his hand went behind her back and rested on her bum. Hermione tried to lift her hands to protest, but her strength it seems had left her. John's other hand went under her shirt and slowly caressed her stomach. John's left knee flexed and made its way between Hermione leg's.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione breathed out sadly. Her eyes began to fill with tears. John kissed his way back up to her face and looked her in the eye.

"Because I want you. Simple as that," he said and continued to slowly go up underneath her shirt. Hermione closed her eyes and let the tears slip down her eyes. _Draco…help me…_

-

Draco remained standing this time as oppose to sitting. He hoped the headmaster would interpret this as Draco wanting to make this quick. Dumbledore looked at Draco and sighed.

"I will not pretend I have kept you here to tell you something that will help you with the war. I kept you here to bring something to your attention," the headmaster said suddenly very heavy.

"And what is that sir? I believe we have mentioned all we can for tonight," Draco commented. A sudden uneasy feeling began to creep up his arms.

"Indeed, but what I am referring to is what you saw tonight in your memory. Recall Draco that Irkalla and Nergal perished that night."

"Sir if they hadn't of died that night then I wouldn't be standing here now," Draco retorted.

"Agreed, but Mr. Malfoy what I am talking about is not our current situation. What I am talking about is just the simple fact that they indeed died," Dumbledore said gravely.

"People die sir. They lived long ago so it is only natural," Draco replied with calm. On the inside he was itching to get out of here. He felt as though something was pulling at his skin to leave. There was a tickle in his brain that wouldn't leave him be telling him that something was happening.

"Draco you and Hermione and reincarnates of Irkalla and Nergal. Usually the past does not repeat itself with its reincarnates, but there are the bizarre occurrences of when they do," Dumbledore said again with a serious tone. Draco was about to say something sarcastic when it finally hit him. He stood there with his expression morphing into one of understanding.

"You mean Hermione and I are at risk for that to repeat?" Draco said with disbelief.

Sighing, "Ultimately that is what I am saying. This is why I implore you to exercise the utmost amount of caution you both can muster! I would not like to see the situation repeat itself."

"Neither would I," Draco said softly. The headmaster nodded and sat back in his chair.

"That is all I wished to say Mr. Malfoy. You are free to go."

"Good evening headmaster," Draco said with a bow of the head. He turned and slipped out of the oaken door. Draco made his way down the gargoyle and started on his trek back to the common room. What Dumbledore had told him just now had left his shaken. He clenched his fists as he thought of the possibility of Hermione dying. He wouldn't let that happen, he couldn't'. Draco let his thought run rampant until he heard something that made his heart stop beating.

_Draco…help me…_

Draco quickened his step until he was at an all out run. He turned the corridor and saw a sight that made his breath hitch. There was Hermione against the stone wall with Ellerman all over her. Draco froze as he saw John's hands roam all over what was his. Hermione was his! Nobody was to touch her other than him! He then looked at Hermione who at first glance seemed to be enjoying John's touch. Draco felt betrayal setting in until he remembered that she had asked for help. Draco noticed how limp Hermione's arms were at her sides. At closer inspection, Draco saw something shining on her face from the moonlight. It was tears.

That was more than enough for Draco. "_Impedimenta_!" came Draco's raged voice. John looked to the side with confused eyes, and then his brown orbs widened as the red hex came streaming at him. John was blown to the side of Hermione and landed on his back. He quickly got out his wand and sent a hex flying towards Draco.

"How dare you touch her!" Draco snarled as he sent a curse towards John. John dodged it and smirked.

"I did dare. And it felt good," he said with a wicked grin. Draco set fierce eyes on John as he sent a hex at him that knocked him out flat. John tried to dodge it, but Draco had used wordless magic and had not known what he was sending out .John then lied in heap a little bit away from Hermione. Draco tore his eyes away from John as he looked back to where Hermione was. When his eyes didn't see her straight away he looked down. She had slid down the wall and was sitting with her knees flexed. She still had not strength in limbs that much he could tell. He ran over to her, but was too late as John had taken hold of her and pulled her to him with his wand at her neck. Draco halted and slowly backed up a bit.

"Like I told _sweet_ Hermione here, I don't plan on finishing so quickly," John said tauntingly as he put his chin in the crook of her neck and kissed her lightly. Draco clenched his jaw, but kept his rage in check. If he wanted to get Hermione out that wanker's arms he would need to be as cleared headed as he could. Draco used his peripheral vision to locate his wand, which had been lost as he was dueling John. It was right behind his leg. He then looked back at John who still had Hermione pressed tightly against him.

John dared to roam a hand over the front side of Hermione causing her to whimper in protest. Draco glared fiercely at John, vowing that he would one day rip his pecker off.

"That's right sweetness. _Moan for me,_" John said silkily as his mouth placed more kisses over Hermione's neck. John brought his head back up and looked at Draco with a malicious smirk.

"I can see why you wouldn't want anyone touching her Malfoy. She truly is pure. Completely innocent," John said admiringly as the hand that caressed Hermione front side went lower still towards her belt.

"Ellerman I don't know what kind of sick pleasure you derive from this, but I swear if don't let her go I'll cut your poor excuse for a dick off," Draco threatened ferociously.

"Ooohooo!" John laughed mockingly, "Like you could really do that in this position. I have the woman you want in my arms at wandpoint. And there you are all the way over there wandless. I think I'll keep her right here. After all, she does fit rather nicely," he said bringing his chin back to the crook of her neck, "I wonder what else would fit nicely in her."

At the comment Draco focused on the tight feeling in chest as the want for Hermione overcame him. Knowing what was coming, Draco readied his hands as Hermione dematerialized from a stunned looking Ellerman to Draco's ready arms. Draco then kicked his wand with his foot in front of him and picked it up and aimed it at John. Draco sent him the same dangerous smirk that John had worn before.

"You were saying Ellerman?" Draco asked with mock curiosity. John spluttered and began to back up.

"How the fuck did you do that?" he asked with shock. Draco didn't answer but merely sent a hex his way. John quickly recovered and dodged the hex. John stood and took a potion bottle out of his pocket.

"I brought something just in case this situation didn't work out to my liking. Before I go Malfoy, let me tell you one thing: I will have her," John said with a wicked smile as he slammed the 

potion bottle on the floor and disappeared. Draco growled as he looked upon the now empty spot where Ellerman had been. He broke his angry gaze away from it and concentrated on a now very limp Hermione. She was sliding down in his arms. Draco went down with her and held her still as the rest of her body lay on the floor.

"Hermione love, are you alright?" Draco asked quickly as he gave her a once over.

"I feel…weak…Draco…sorry," she said with tears leaving her eyes once more. Draco shook his head.

"No shh. Don't worry about that. Let's get you to the dorm," he said as he picked her up and materialized in their dorm. Once there, Draco raced up to his bedroom and placed her in his bed. Hermione lay there like a rag doll and Draco searched her body for bruises. When he found none he went back to Hermione and cupped her face tenderly.

"What happened? How did Ellerman get to you?" Draco asked as he stroked Hermione's hair.

"I was walking towards our dorm…" she said meekly, "He tapped…shoulder…startled…so overwhelmed…" Hermione said trailing off cryptically. Draco closed his eyes as relief went through him that he had gotten there in time. What would that asshole have done to her had Draco not of been there? Draco saw Hermione's eyes start to close and her breathing slow down. Ellerman had used something on her to sedate her, but what? He got up from the bed and closed the door as he exited the room. There was no way he could live a moment longer without being fully tied to her. He knew that with their physically joining, their powers and their bond would grow stronger.

He would move up the Elemental Ceremony.

-

The next morning came and Hermione awoke with a scream. Draco sat bolt upright as he looked to Hermione who was sitting in her bed with wide eyes. He came next to her and sat on her bed.

"Hermione shhh. It's me Draco," he said soothingly. He was about to take her hand when she retracted herself and coiled into a ball at the corner of the bed. She looked wild-eyed and was looking around frantically.

"Please," she said desperately in a quiet voice, "Please don't hurt me. Please just let me go," she said with a pleading voice.

"Hermione it's me Draco. I won't do anything to you. What's the matter love?" he said softly.

"Please just let me go," Hermione said on the verge of tears. Draco tried to get near her again, but she screamed. He needed to get help.

"I will be right back. Please don't leave," Draco said walking out the door and going to the fireplace. He flooed Madame Pomfrey and then he flooed Dumbledore. When they arrived, Madame Pomfrey had asked Draco and Dumbledore to wait outside. While they were waiting 

Draco explained to Dumbledore what had happened. The headmaster was sitting in their common room looking rather perplexed.

"It is tragic what has happened to Mrs. Malfoy…But Draco…Are you sure the boy's name is John Ellermann? And you say he's in Ravenclaw?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"Yes! How would I not be certain about the man who wanted to _rape _my wife?" Draco asked pacing the room.

"But Draco…," Dubledore started, "There is no one here registered by that name. There is no John Ellermann of Ravenclaw ever to have attended Hogwarts," Dubledore said critically.

Draco looked at the headmaster incredulously. "What?"

-

**Dun dun dun!**

**Well guys it has been a long time, but there are two reasons.**

**1) Let's not forget I am in nursing school and I do not get summer vacation.**

**2) I am working on a new story that will be posted I think after I get this one done. **

**Don't be a prude, review!**

**Flame**


	36. The Elemental Ceremony

**Yeah this is taking a lot longer wouldn't you agree? I am trying to find the correct way to end this story since it is coming to an end! I have started a new story called **_**Fixed Sophistication. **_**I would be happy if some of you were to check that out. If it doesn't get enough feedback then I'll just end it. I have written up to 5 chapters of that story. So let me know now before it gets out of hand!**

**In response to a reviewer that asked about a sequel to **_**You're Devilish**_**…I don't think there will be one. I don't have the inspiration or the ideas to make a sequel. As far as I know…the ending will stay as is. It is a sad ending I know, but that's what I wanted. It fit. As for this story…it will have a happy ending…I think! ;D**

**Chapter 36: The Elemental Ceremony**

"Are you sure of what you're telling me Dumbledore?" Draco said still in a state of incredulity.

"Quite certain. I know my students Mr. Malfoy. I know who is here and where they are. And I can tell you with all confidence that there has never been anyone registered here by that name," the headmaster reiterated.

"I am telling you that the man who attacked _my wife_ attends this campus. He had access to the Ravenclaw common room. He attended classes here for Merlin's sake," Draco said. He was feeling such fury grow within him that he thought he would lash out that old man sitting on his couch.

"Well it may be possible that some person snuck onto the campus and posed as student. It is not common at all, but since I have never ran upon this before it may be possible," Dumbledore said pensively. They heard a door open and Madame Pomfrey made her way to the common room. Draco came up to her with anxious face.

"Is she alright?" he asked perplexed.

"She is quite fine Mr. Malfoy. There was no damage done to her. She is just extremely rattled. I gave her some Calming Drought and Dreamless Potion. She is resting now, but will be up soon," she said gathering her bag and walking towards the door. Draco felt the urge to ask her a question that was important to him, but felt foolish. He shouldn't be thinking of _that_ right now when the most important thing was for Hermione to be safe. Yet, he walked up to her and tapped her shoulder anyway. Damn his foolish male pride.

"Madame Pomfrey…I was just wondering…Hermione…Is _everything_ intact?" Draco asked discretely. He hoped that he had conveyed his meaning correctly for he would feel most embarrassed to ask her flat out. Madame Pomfrey stood there not knowing what he meant. She was about to restate that Hermione was fine until it clicked.

"Oh!" Madame Pomfrey said with quiet surprise. "Er…Well yes. Mr. Ellermann did not get what he was…going after," the medi-witch said with a bit of a blush. Draco let out a sigh of relief and smiled a bit.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," Draco said as he opened the door for her and let her out.

So John had not touched her the way he had wanted to. And thank Merlin for that. Draco was not so much relieved because it would affect Hermione's _pureness_. He was not interested in being the first man in Hermione's life, more so he was dreading the fact that her virginity would have been ripped away from her. He did not wish that on anybody. He walked back to Dumbledore and saw that he was standing.

"Mr. Malfoy I am going to take my leave. I think it would be best for you to rest. I will stop by tomorrow and see how Mrs. Malfoy is doing. If she is up to it, then I will ask her about her assailant. Rest assured Draco that we will find who he is and where he is," Dumbledore said seriously.

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow," Draco said sounding a little dejected.

"Nothing happened to her Draco. She is safe and in your protection. Rest easy," the headmaster said as he gave Draco a pat on the back and walked out of the Assistant's common room.

Draco walked back in to where Hermione was sleeping. He looked at her and saw how vulnerable she was.

"In my protection…_bullshit_," Draco said sitting where he had been before and putting his head in his hands. He felt as though he had failed at something. He was her husband. The one who should have been with her always. He was her protector and yet here lay his wife. Some other man tried to have what he couldn't because Draco wasn't there to stop him from attacking her. How John would pay.

-

"_No please stop," Hermione pleaded. Her assailant just smiled at her maliciously as he cornered her. Hermione felt her back come up against the wall. Her breathing was getting more erratic and her heart was hammering. The assailant just looked at her with a prized gleam in his eye. _

"_I don't want to hurt you Hermione," the menace purred, "I simply want to _taste_ you."_

_His voice was smooth as velvet causing Hermione to shiver. She wondered vaguely where Draco was, where _anybody_ was. She felt tears start to pour down her cheeks. She was wandless and utterly terrified. What would this man do to her? Flashes of Viktor came to her mind. The wretched night when he died…when he tried to force himself on her. Is this what her new menace was trying to do now?_

"_Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything wrong. Please just let me go," Hermione begged as she tried to edge further away from her attacker. The man smiled. He neared her and put his cold hand gingerly on her wet cheek. _

"_You didn't have to do anything to get me to want you. No matter how much you beg, I'll _never_ let you go," he said as he closed the space between them…._

"Noooooooooo!" Hermione shouted as she thrashed around on her bed. "Please get away! Please!" she screamed. A set of strong arms restrained hers. She felt a familiar voice call her, trying to pull her out of her nightmare.

"Hermione! Love! Please calm down! It's me Draco!" came a strong and anxious voice. Hermione snapped her eyes open and wild eyes at Draco. She looked at him until her thrashing stopped and her breathing slowed. She tried to focus on who he was and why he was here. Where was she? She looked around her room and noticed the familiar red and gold. Images of a man holding her against his body came to her mind; Draco standing in front of her looking murderous and wanting nothing more than to have her in his arms. When had that happened? Wasn't it just a nightmare?

"John!" Hermione breathed as she began to thrash again. Draco held her down a bit more tightly.

"He's gone Hermione! He's not coming back! You're safe!" Draco told her soothingly.

Hermione calmed down a bit and looked back at Draco and then at his hands on her arms. She immediately thought back to when John had her pinned to his body, the disgust and fear she had when she felt him kiss her neck washed through her now. She savagely ripped her arms away from Draco's grasp and huddled to the corner of the bed. Draco looked confused and startled as he took in Hermione's actions.

"Please don't touch me," she said quietly. Draco tried to walk closer to her, but she recoiled with each step he took.

"I am not going to hurt you Hermione. It's me, Draco your husband," he said gently.

"I know who you are Draco. I am not scared of _you,_ but just please stay away," Hermione pleaded.

"What's wrong then? Why don't you want me near you?"

"Every time you try to touch me…" Hermione said softly closing her eyes, "All I remember are _his_ arms and _his_ lips on my skin. I remember the terror I felt and the disgust of his touch."

Draco clenched his jaw at her explanation. So that meant that she abhorred any type of male contact. She was scared with the memory of that twisted fuck's hands on her skin. Draco laughed sarcastically in his mind at the job John had done: He may not have raped Hermione, but he had made it so that no other man including her _husband_ could touch her. Maybe that was his goal all along, but even so she was still damaged. Draco wanted nothing more than to go to her and comfort her, but there she was looking at him remorsefully and still coiled up in a ball at the corner of the bed.

"Alright then. I'll call for the Weaselette to come help you. Please just stay here," he said dejectedly.

-

Draco walked all the way down to the Gryffindor Tower with his hands clenched. John may not have raped his wife, but he had gotten what he wanted in effect. Hermione did not want him to touch her. For Merlin's sake he had to go and fetch the Weaselette so that she could help _his_ wife with what he should be doing. Either way for Hermione he was willing to swallow his pride. He continued to keep in step until he reached the fat lady.

"May I help you?" she asked tiredly. She had quite a fun night last night…

"Can you please get the Wease- er- Ginny Weasley for me? It's urgent," Draco said just as tired. He was in no mood to be a smart ass like he usually would be. The Fat Lady took note of that by raising her brow.

"Of course. Just a minute," she said disappearing. A few minutes later she came back and then the portrait door opened. Ginny walked groggily to the door wishing to Merlin that no one had wakened her up. She and Blaise had had a late night Christmas celebration. She was still recovering. As she opened the portrait door she came to see a very frustrated and defeated looking Draco Malfoy. With a puzzled-half sleepy look she regarded him.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? You should be recovering from last night like the rest of us," she said with sleepy humor. Draco's eyes hardened and his posture stiffened. Ginny took note as she started to sober up.

"I am still trying to recover Weaselette," Draco said low and darkly.

"What makes me think that you don't mean the same thing I do?" she asked curiously.

Draco sighed and stepped closer to her. "Something happened last night to Hermione. I will tell you when you get ready and come with me. She's…You're the only one I knew to come to," Draco said in the same hollow monotone voice. Ginny felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Of course. Gimme five minutes," Ginny said turning around and going to change. When she had come back, Draco was in the same stance as he had been in when she left him.

"Let's go," Ginny said firmly.

She and Draco walked in silence until they reached the portrait of the same little dog. He barked at them and let them in recognizing the owner of the room.

"Wow. Some security. He'll let anyone in," Ginny said referring to the perky dog in the portrait door.

"Not really. He barks and snarls at anyone who isn't me or Hermione. Shatopher has done an excellent job," Draco said not really giving any substance to his words. Ginny did not respond and instead let her eyes lie on the room before her. The common room and tiny kitchen area was clearly unkempt. There were books on the table that Ginny was sure Hermione would have put away, there were shoes and coats laying on the couch and next to it. Hermione was an organized person Ginny knew that much. Even sick she would clean her part of her room.

"Alright Malfoy. What happened?" Ginny said putting the coats aside and sitting on the couch. Draco sat on the chair adjacent to her and let out a dejected sigh.

"Do you remember that friend of yours that you introduced Hermione to on the night of the masque?" Draco said leaning back and looking at her.

"John?" Ginny asked, not missing a dark look cross Draco's features.

"Well…last night while I stayed behind to talk to the Headmaster about something, Hermione went ahead to the dorm," Draco paused and tried to control his anger. "I'll spare you a few details, but basically he tried to get something that only I should have."

Ginny saw the tight tension in his jaw and the way his brows were furrowed angrily. Never had she seen him like this. Even when he picked on Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the past he never looked this…threatening. Draco had his gaze fixed on the table in front of him. He looked like he was thinking hard about something that both angered him and worried him. Ginny did not pry and she had clearly gotten Draco's meaning. John had tried to rape Hermione.

The first thing Ginny wanted to say was, 'John would never do such a thing.' But did she know that for sure? How much did she actually know John? Not much at all. The most she knew was that he was in her year and that his parents were dancers. Ginny tried to rack her brain from when she had first met John. Was it at lunch? In the hallway? In class? She tried to think of the many places that she usually met people, but John didn't seem to fit in any of them. Draco thought back to Dumbledore telling him that John Ellermann did not exist. Then where did Ginny find him? Where did meet him? She was the one who had introduced this character to the life of Hermione.

Before Draco could voice his question Ginny spoke. "I can't remember…" she mumbled.

"Can't remember what?" Draco asked.

"I can't remember…where I met John. I am trying to think of the all the places I could have met him. Hogsmeade even. But nothing makes sense! It like I have no recollection of him except for that night at the masque," Ginny said frustrated at her lack of memory. So instead she thought back to the night of the party. What had she done that night? Where had she been to meet him? The only thing she actually remembered was being brought back to the party with him. Before that it was all a blur. However she did remember the next morning when she woke up feeling extremely weak. It felt as though her muscles had been wrung out like a rag.

"What do you remember Ginny? Isn't there anything at all you can tell me?" Draco asked now kneeling in front of her and clutching her knees tightly. Ginny glared at him causing Draco to retract his hands. Ginny massaged the area and kept her glare tight on him.

"I was thinking about that," she bit out, "But the only thing I can remember is feeling extremely weak the next morning."

"Feeling…weak?" Draco asked slowly, clearly expecting more.

Ginny hardened her glare. "It's the best I can do. It's as if my memory before meeting him that night didn't exist. The next morning when I woke up I was so weak I couldn't get out of bed."

Draco thought about that and remembered that Hermione had said something about feeling weak last night. Could John have used some sort of chemical substance to mentally and physically weaken both women? That would make sense. He would want something potent enough to control them, but not enough to totally knock them out. Ginny sat there for a minute or two while Draco got lost in his thoughts. She finally sighed and stood. She was here for her friend, not to wait around.

"I'll go see Hermione. I'll let you know if she needs anything," Ginny said not waiting for Draco to respond. She walked up the few steps that led up to Hermione's room. She inhaled as she stood in front of her friend's door. She did not know what to expect. What Hermione would be waiting for her behind this door? Ginny let the breath go and knocked softly on the door. Without waiting for an answer she opened it.

Ginny heard a small whimper come from the direction of the bed. Ginny searched for Hermione in the covers and nearly gasped audibly at what she saw. Hermione was in the same coiled position at the head of the bed. She was defensive and completely _broken_. Ginny remember that Draco had not given her exact details and wished to Merlin that he would have. For what in the world could make her brave, meticulous, and usually straight-to-the-point friend look so haggard? Ginny approached Hermione slowly, making sure that her movements were not quick so as to avoid startling her. Hermione was curled up into a ball and clutching at a pillow with such a vice that her knuckles where visibly white.

"Hermione…?" Ginny said so softly she wasn't sure it was enough to get her friend's attention. Hermione's transfixed eyes slowly looked up as if not expecting to see anything really. When her eyes finally landed on the familiar face of her best friend, the sudden explosion of relief within her was so that her face broke out in a hysterical kind of smile. Ginny froze as she saw the look of fervent euphoria on her friend's face at the sight of her. The relief that Hermione obviously felt was so _painful_ that Ginny regained her composure and started to walk slowly over to her again.

"Ginny!" Hermione said breathlessly happy. Ginny smiled and made sure to keep her features clear of any sign of scrutiny. She did not want her friend to think that the only reason she was here was to analyze how Hermione was doing. Ginny finally sat on the bed opposite the side where Hermione was coiled up. If Hermione wanted any human contact she could get it herself when she was ready.

"Yeah Hermione it's me," Ginny said with the same smile. She kept the smile comforting and familiar. Hermione tentatively unwrapped herself from her coiled position and began to crawl over to Ginny until finally she was only inches away from her. Hermione's expression of sheer joy suddenly turned serious and shameful at the same time. Ginny wondered if this was because her friend felt tainted…

"Draco sent you to me didn't he?" Hermione asked with a tone of disappointment that made Ginny twitch her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah he did," Ginny said plainly. She didn't want to bring up anything about last night unless Hermione wanted to talk about it.

Hermione relaxed her position and sat with her legs folded to the side, and one arm supporting her weight. Ginny thought she looked so casual, too casual, for what happened last night.

"Some Christmas," Hermione said with black humor.

"I heard," Ginny said going along with her. Hermione gave Ginny a pained looked.

"Please don't patronize me Ginny. Draco told you what happened last night or at least part of it, so don't beat around the bush with me," Hermione said in her same manner as before. Ginny tried not to look shocked. If Hermione did not want to be treated with pity, then Ginny would indulge her.

"Fine. Then tell me why you aren't looking like a little girl who just saw her mother beheaded?" Ginny ask with no proviso, "What happened to the broken looking girl I just walked in on?"

Hermione sighed and looked down at her sheets. "I was just remembering about Viktor…and when he almost did the same thing," Hermione began sounding weary, " I just thought about how I acted when that happened to me and I know now that I can get through it. I don't want to be the damsel in distress."

Ginny snorted. "Hermione you got sexually attacked last night. I think you earned that title at least for 24 hours."

"But it's not me Gin. You know that. I can't be that way. What happened with Viktor…well not only did he do something uncharacteristic, but he also died. So to say the least, I think I could get away with being dead in life for a few months. This time it wasn't the same," Hermione said becoming angry, "This time it was infantile _idiot_ who wanted to get lucky the cowardly way."

"Either way, you were attacked," Ginny reiterated.

"Last time though, I didn't have Draco," Hermione pointed out.

"You're right. Last time you didn't. Draco saved you that much I know. I also know that he is distraught, so much that it makes me wonder…" Ginny said with her voice trailing.

Hermione saw her friend's pensive face and quickly understood. "Elermann did nothing to me that Draco hasn't already done," Hermione stated clearly.

"Then why is Draco acting as though you died?"

Hermione again looked and sounded ashamed. "Because…I can't stand him near me."

Ginny allowed her face to show her surprise. Hermione noticed and sighed impishly. "Well why not? I would imagine that you would want him here talking to you not me," Ginny said with her same incredulous look.

"Draco didn't tell you exactly what happened did he?" Hermione asked knowingly.

"No. He withheld that information," Ginny ascertained.

"Gin, John held me there in front of Draco. My back was against his chest and his lips were on my neck...kissing me and taunting Draco. John let his hands roam over me as if they had a mind of their own. All of that in _front _of Draco!" Hermione said disgust and derision, "Can you imagine how I feel now knowing that he's seen me in the hands of another man…touching me the way _only_ Draco has touched me?" Hermione said with shame, "I feel so _dirty._"

Ginny tried to imagine that happening in front of Blaise. She shivered. Hermione did have a point. Ginny would feel absolutely abhorred at the thought of Blaise laying a finger on her after what another man tried to do to her. Hermione felt humiliated and spoiled. Draco wanted something that, to Hermione, was supposed to be undesirable now. However, Ginny knew better. She had seen the way Draco looked and she knew that _this_ was at the back of his mind, if not completely out of it.

"Hermione," Ginny said taking her friend's hand in her own, "you do realize that what you are saying, although valid, probably does not matter at all to Draco?"

"Yeah I know he doesn't care. He just wants me safe, but…"

"But what?"

"Ginny even _I_ don't feel comfortable in my own skin. I feel like clawing at it until I get the filth off," Hermione said looking at her hand with aversion.

"Then what about simply talking to him. Two people don't need physical contact to communicate…most of the time," Ginny said.

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione Draco doesn't need to touch you. What he needs is to _know_ that you are faring well. And by the looks of it you are. What is left now is mind over matter. This is something that will take time to get over, but something that you will get through nonetheless. For now just talk to him," Ginny said gently.

Hermione sighed. "Yeah you're right," Hermione said giving her friend's hand a squeeze, "Can you go get him for me please?"

Ginny nodded and was about to get up when both girls heard the door open.

"No need," Draco said walking into the room.

-

Draco knew that Ginny had left, but the he was still thinking. If John had used chemical means to sedate his wife, then how far would he have gotten if Draco hadn't of heard Hermione call for help? This thought froze him. His wife could be more broken than she is now had she not of called out. And had it not have been for their developing connection as soul mates. Their recent bout of telepathy had served them both well. His thoughts ended when he heard Ginny opened the door and then close it. Draco stood and started to pace wondering if Hermione would respond to Ginny better than she had to him.

_Oh my God, it's Ginny,_ he heard Hermione's voice say. Draco whirled thinking that she had been right next to him as he heard that, but then saw Hermione's closed door. Must be the random fits of telepathy. They needed to find a way to control it or else they would eventually go insane. Speaking of control….what if Draco could tune in to Hermione? Maybe then he could get a better picture of what was going on in her mind.

Draco sat back down and closed his eyes. He searched for the sound of Hermione's voice in his mind. He thought of her and only her until he felt a pull. It was as though there was a tugging in his mind that led him away from his own thoughts. It pulled him away and into another space altogether. He focused harder on where he wanted to go. He followed the pull until he reached another thought. _I must have scared Draco enough to for him to go to the Gryffindor Tower._ That she had. Draco then felt as though he was losing grip. The force that pulled him there was suddenly growing weaker. He tried to keep his mental clutch on what he thought was Hermione's mind.

"_Then why is Draco acting as though you died?" He's acting that way? I didn't know that I would hurt him so much. But I just can't…_

"_Because…I can't stand him near me." Even though I want him here. _

"_Well why not? I would imagine that you would want him here talking to you not me." I do, but at the moment I need you too. _

"_Draco didn't tell you exactly what happened did he?" _

"_No. He withheld that information." Of course he would. He would want to me to talk about what happened last night. He wants me to get it out of my system. Well then, might as well if I have willing ears. Still though, how do I tell her _exactly_ how I feel? The shame, and the revulsion, and the freaking way I feel so _disarded_._

"_Gin, John held me there in front of Draco. My back was against his chest and his lips were on my neck...kissing me and taunting Draco. John let his hands roam over me as if they had a mind of their own. All of that in _front_ of Draco!" Hermione said disgust and derision, "Can you imagine how I feel now knowing that he's seen me in the hands of another man…touching me the way _only_ Draco has touched me?" Hermione said with shame, "I feel so _dirty_." And that's an understatement. I don't want Draco to touch me because I know he's disgusted with me too. That makes it two men now who want to violate me. Why would Draco want damaged goods?_

Draco let go of that pull and finally tripped back into his own mind. He looked at Hermione's door and a feeling of warmth spread through him. She still loved him, and to boot, she wasn't disgusted at him. The warmth faded however as he realized that she was still disgusted. She thought that she was no longer worthy of affection and attention the way a man would give it to a woman. Draco got up and walked over to her door. He did not knock and opened it slightly.

"Can you go get him for me please?" he heard Hermione say. Did she want to talk to him now?

"No need," Draco said closing the door behind him and walking into the room. He did not approach the bed, but stayed closer to the door. Ginny looked between the both of them and then he saw her eyes flicker to the door.

"You're being foolish you know that?" Draco asked suddenly and so seriously that it caught Hermione off guard.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said indignantly.

Draco smiled gently. "I forget how naïve you are sometimes. Silly Hermione," Draco said tauntingly.

"What are you talking about Draco?" Hermione said feeling anger blossom in her mind.

"I heard everything you said," Draco confessed, tapping his temple with his index and middle fingers. He saw Hermione open her mouth and then close it. Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you really think that you are _unworthy_ of me Hermione?" Draco asked incredulously, "I love you and I am married to you. I can't wait to start loving you the way you deserve. I place my trust and friendship in you…and you repay me by thinking that I'll think of you as some left over thing from last night's meal?" Draco said sounding angry now, "I won't have that. You know I won't stand for that."

"What would you have me think Draco? That man practically made out with me in front of you. Do you know how humiliating that is?" Hermione bit out spitefully.

Draco's demeanor did not change however. He was looking at Hermione purposefully until he finally nodded to himself.

"We're getting married in a month," he said calmly gaining the confused looking of both women.

"Married?" Hermione said quizzically.

"I'll talk to McGonagall today. I'll set up the Elemental Ceremony for the last Saturday in January. No buts," Draco said responding to the protest he saw Hermione about to make.

"Draco…" Hermione said sounding dejected, "Please don't do this."

"Hermione you know that there are more reasons than one as to why we need to do this. Mostly importantly however, I want express to you just how much I love you and exactly how much you mean to me," Draco said turning his demeanor back to business, "You know I am a selfish man. There is no objection to this. Come the end of January we're getting married."

Ginny looked over to Hermione and saw the tiniest of smiles appear on her friend's face. She quickly hid it and looked up at Draco. "Are you sure?" she asked softly. Draco frowned. How to show her that he was adamant about this? He quickly searched for the pull that he had earlier and held tight to it. This time he made sure that she knew he was in her space. Ginny saw Hermione furrow her brows and then gasp. Draco was showing Hermione a mental picture of her in a white dress and him in wedding robes sharing a kiss. Ginny however, did not know that. So it came as a shock when she saw Hermione let out a tear. The smile that followed it let Ginny know that they were happy tears.

Hermione was now looking at Draco with marvel and had her lips pressed together. One word came out of Hermione's mouth that made Draco smile and Ginny clap and giggle.

"Ok."

Ginny stood and hugged her friend with a huge grin. "Merlin. Now I have to plan you a bachelorette party."

-

He sat in the forest playing with a twig that he had found on the floor. Last night had not gone as planned. The very first thing that went wrong was the fact that the blonde haired prick had shown up. One would say that was a big flaw indeed. However, John had come prepared just for that occasion if someone else had happened to stumble upon him and Hermione. He tightened his jaw at the next flaw. He had been arrogant. He had been complacent in the thought that Draco and Hermione had not tapped into their godly powers. Now he knew that he had been wrong on that account as well.

To top it off, Draco and Hermione had a power that he did not perceive to be feasible. The type of summoning power that Draco had displayed last night he had only seen between Anu and his wife, the queen. Enlil remembered back to when the queen was alive. Anu was another god then, he was actually…_just_. He would listen to the people's prayers. He and his wife would discuss ways to better the crops of the farmers, to ensure reproduction among the humans, and to simply better their way of life. But after the queen died and Irkalla had that painful task to recycle her mother's soul, Anu became another.

Enlil and Ninurta were the only ones who admired the change in Anu. Ninurta saw his father become the type of god that even through adversity he strived to keep his family in rule. Enlil followed Anu for another reason. Enlil knew that Anu had lost all reservations when it came to getting what he wanted. Enlil admired power, and Anu had become the epitome of that. Enlil looked over to the body that lay next to him. The body he had allowed to be called John lay motionless and expressionless.

He had found this body expired already in a poor village where Enlil knew that no one would bother to look for him. He had no idea what the actual name of the body was, but it had served him well enough to get as far as he wanted. But now, Enlil knew that he was done with it. It could rot where it lay for all he cared.

Sparks and crackles sounded around him as a suspicious breeze whirled. Tiny rays of lightning appeared randomly in front of Enlil until finally Anu stood before him. He was still using the body of the dead Malfoy. Unlike Enlil who could manipulate corpses, Anu did not have that power. When he had come back to the body of where his present soul was, Anu had seen that his present soul had already died. Only his body lay behind which he could use. Now Anu stood before Enlil looking angry, but calm; the sparks lightning did not go away.

"Why are you out of your body?" Anu asked with narrowed eyes.

"There's no need for it anymore. I am letting it rot," Enlil said giving the body a look of good-riddance.

"Who are you to say if there is no need? I have not told you that you are done. We still have a war to fight."

"And fight it I shall, but I will not need this corpse. Besides, I doubt that what I tried to do tonight worked," Enlil said throwing the twig at the body.

Anu lifted his arm out and lifted Enlil with a force that caused him to gasp. "What did you do Enlil?" Anu asked silkily.

Enlil wondered if Anu would be pissed at the fact that he had tried to rape his daughter last night. He would have to phrase it in a way that would be beneficial to Anu.

"Well, seeing as how the bond between soul mates is growing stronger between the couple, I decided to act in such a way that would ensure a rift, but it failed," Enlil said calmly. He would not show fear in front of Anu. Now showing fear is what Anu respected. It was the only reason why he kept Enlil around.

"How did you act?" Anu asked in the same silky voiced that sounded as though it was a coo. Enlil mentally growled. His master was patronizing him.

"I used the body that lay next to me in means to sexually damage Hermione enough so that Draco would not want her," Enlil stated calmly. Anu brought back that force that held Enlil up causing him to fall to the floor in a heap. Anu began to laugh.

"You…tried…to violate…my…daughter…" Anu said through baritone chuckles. Enlil however, was not deceived. He was just waiting for Anu to shift gears. Sure enough Anu's eyes trained themselves on Enlil, blood red and angry. Anu held out his hand in front of him and began to close it into a fist; while doing so, Enlil could feel himself choking. The more Anu closed his hand, the more difficult breathing became.

"How did that fair for you, Enlil? Did it come out to your expectations?" Anu asked condescendingly.

"N-no," Enlil choked out. Anu relaxed his hand and Enlil took in an audible gasp of air. Anu then calmed himself and spoke again.

"That was not the course of action that you needed to take. The only other alternative now is to attack sooner that I thought," Anu said still looking critically at Enlil.

"You mean…move up…the war?" Enlil said coughing a bit.

"Well what else do you suggest? My powers have finally fully regenerated and theirs have not. No better time than now," Anu said.

"Well then I guess I'll still need the body," Enlil said with a sigh, "What shall we do then?"

-

The Christmas party had been truly amazing and in reality what he needed. Ron had relaxed enough for one night to not be stressed now. Ginny had been socializing with Blaise, which meant that things there must be going well. Either way, he still needed to talk with one other person today. He had already told Ginny the truth and he was sure that after the memory that they had _all_ had last night, Hermione and Draco knew what started the war. The only one who Ron was sure did not know was Harry.

Ron knew that Harry was involved in the old war. What Ron was trying to figure out though, was why Harry never acted as though he knew. His behavior had been erratic when the school year started, but it had turned to normal a few months after and now it was as though Harry knew nothing. Ron walked out of his dorm room and to the common room where he knew Harry would be.

Sure enough his green-eyed friend turned, smiled at him, and waved him over. Ron did in fact go over to him, but he was not about to talk pleasantries. He felt the thin line within him that separated him from Ea. He knew now that it was Ea who needed to talk, not him. Ron closed his eyes as he sat down and waited for Ea to take over his body. When the he opened his eyes Ea was now the one looking at Harry.

"Hey Ron! Can you believe Christmas is over already?" Harry said wistfully.

Ea however did not respond. He kept looking at Harry intently. Harry's smile began to waver until it turned quizzical.

"Ron…? Are you alright mate?" Harry voiced concerned.

Ea merely kept looking at Harry until his eyes flash a golden color. Harry leaned back looking startled until he finally saw the face in front of him tighten.

Ninurta knew that he had been called out. The flash in Ea's eyes was proof of that. But what did his _dear_ brother need to tell him? Ninurta took over Harry's body and leaned back in the sofa with one leg folded at the knee on top of the other. He was the picture of a relaxed, calculating man.

"What do you want Ea?" Ninurta asked sounding bored.

"Mainly to tell you the truth and hoping you'll back off," Ea said keeping his posture straight.

Ninurta shifted Harry's body and also quirked his brow looking amused. "Back off?"

"I still can't believe that you and Anu killed our sister. I don't know what happened to you, but look at us now. How many centuries have gone by without either of us being able to rest?" Ea said letting Ron's body ease a little bit.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ninurta said with a grin, "I really don't care how it is that we are surviving all of our reincarnations, but it's the ultimate way to live forever. Granted we may not have _complete_ control of our present bodies, but that seems to be changing."

"And don't you wonder why its changing?" Ea ask almost a bit smug.

Ninurta gave his brother a look of complete indifference. "Did I just not say that I don't give a damn?"

"You should. Considering that you gaining control of the body is not a good thing."

Ninurta let the expression on Harry's face portray his own skepticism. "This must be that 'truth' that you wanted to tell me about."

"Indeed it is," Ea said leaning forward and now taking on an air of mocking arrogance, "Shall I tell you why?" he said now wearing a patronizing smile.

"Get on with it!"

"Well honestly _brother_ all you need to do is think this through. How would I know that what it means if you gain control of this human body? I want your brain to work a bit so don't disappoint me," Ea said wagging a finger in front of his brother.

Ninurta was about ready to smite this brother, but the curiosity that blossomed within him was getting to be too much. How _would _his brother know anything having to do with their reincarnation? If anyone knew anything it would be Irkalla. Not only that, but his brother looked so unlike himself. Ea was mirroring Ninurta's moves and he knew it. The sarcasm, arrogance, and calculating look on his face let Ninurta know that his brother did in fact have a one playing card up his sleeve.

"I would wager it has something to do with you am I right?" Ninurta said with a bored tone.

"That you are," Ea said, "But I think expecting you to guess more would be expecting too much, so I'll just tell you," Ea said making Ron's body lean forward now and look Ninurta right in the eyes with dead seriousness, "'_With water on you and all around you, by my power and light; both of you shall live and remember, find your strength and finish this fight.'"_

Ninurta grit his teeth and clutched the sofa hard. Ea was looking at him like he had expected this reaction. It's because he _knew_. Ea knew that Ninurta would remember. And remember he did. Ninurta felt his own power mix with the magic of his human body. His eyes took on an inhuman color as he stood and looked over to his brother who also stood before him. How could he have forgotten? Of course. He and Anu had been busy conjuring up another Irkalla after what had happened. Ea had always been like Irkalla; he took pity on the humans. Look now at where it had gotten him.

Ninurta's hand jot out and in that same second there was a sharp dagger levitated in front of it. Ea looked at the conjured dagger without worry. The furry in his brother was making him midjudge and Ea knew that he would be prone to error.

"It was _you_!" Ninurta bit out, "It was you who made it possible for us to exist until now."

"Until now is right," Ea said allowing his own power to resurface and take him over, "The reason why you can take control of the body is because the time for the conflict that was started in our time will end in this one. As soon as she makes her decision we're gone."

"You mean Irkalla? This is all for her?" Ninurta said, his voice rising.

"It was always for her Ninurta. I loved and still love my sister. I was burning with rage when I saw what Anu had done. I did this for her," Ea said in low whisper.

"Then I was right about you. You are a fool," Ninurta said allowing the dagger to be released and fly towards it's target. Ea was ready; he had been building up his power. He deflected the dagger with whirl of water and then with his hand sent a strong jet towards his brother. Ninurta fell back on the couch drenched in water.

"This is a warning to you Ninurta. _Back off_," Ea said.

"She got what she deserved Ea. Why can't you see that? She betrayed the family! That abomination that she was consorting with would have ended us all!" Ninurta reasoned.

"And yet because of your stupidity and Anu's greed, we ended at the same point. I admire that you keep your human in the dark, keep doing so. Just remember what I am telling you. _Back off_," Ea said again with authority and then allowing Ron to take over again. The all too human look told Ninurta that it was time for him to turn as well. Backing off though, that he would never do.

-

A month went by with nothing really happening. No shinning rings, no ghostly apparitions, and most of all no physical contact between Hermione and Draco. Hermione knew that Draco was giving her time to get over what had happened to her. And she was grateful for it. She had resumed her classes and was working extra hard in them now that her N.E.W.T.S were so close. Another thing that was also close was her wedding. Hermione was currently in her room looking at the white gown that Ginny had helped her choose just this week. It was lacy and flowing; she despised the puffy gowns. Hermione glanced over at her clock and saw that Ginny would be here at any moment to help her get ready. Did she mention that her wedding was tonight?

Time had flown by so quickly. It was the end of January, literally the 31st, and she was getting ready to be fully married to the man she loved…but hadn't touched in over a month. She knew she had gotten over that John had done, but her body had not. She still remembered the way John would kiss her and hold her every time that Draco wanted to get near to her. Hermione let out a sigh. How was she going to go through tonight? She didn't have to ask Draco to wait; she knew automatically that he would not pressure her. No, the problem lied in whether or not she could give him the green light. Maybe they didn't have to consummate their marriage tonight, but simply to let him hold her, hug her, and maybe give her a slight peck on the cheek was already scaring her.

The crux of it was that _he _didn't scare her; it was the idea of _rejecting_ him that scared her. She didn't want to reject him anymore. She wanted him near her to feel his warmth and love. She hadn't felt that in so long she knew she had forgotten.

_Knock, knock._

Hermione lifted her head and called, "Come in," loud enough for Ginny to hear. The redhead popped her head in and gave Hermione a wide smile.

"Hey, shouldn't you be more happy?" Ginny asked eyeing her friend's face.

"I should. I am I actually its just…" Hermione didn't want to tell anyone that she and Draco had not had an intimate moment.

Ginny quirked a brow. "Just what?" she asked getting her wand out and ready along with a book of beauty spells.

Hermione sighed. She needed someone to talk to. "Ginny ever since the incident with John…I haven't allowed Draco to touch me."

Ginny did not respond in a way that Hermione expected. She looked rather like Hermione had told her this before. "I could have guessed that much Hermione. You're actual problem lies in the wedding night."

Hermione allowed herself to blush and nodded. "I don't know if I should let him or not. I wouldn't have to ask him to wait Gin, I know he won't bring it up tonight unless I do."

"Well then bring it up," Ginny stated as if it were that simple.

Hermione gave Ginny a withering look. "It's more complicated than that Gin."

Ginny shrugged. "Not really. This isn't the elephant in the room you're making it to be Hermione. Draco knows all too well what happened with John. He saw the way you were after waking up that morning. Don't think it's all that easy for him to forget something like that. It looked like he was in physical pain," Ginny said causing Hermione to wince at the memory, "So if the situation is self explanatory and even _you_ know that, then it's a no brainer. Either bring it up if you want to attempt it, or don't if you're not ready," Ginny said giving Hermione's shoulder a squeeze, "Only you know that part."

Hermione nodded. She knew Ginny was right; it was just her nerves probably. "Thanks for making it by the way. You're the only who is coming from my side," Hermione said with a smile now.

"Well thanks for asking us to be your witness," Ginny said leafing through the book, "Blaise and I are ecstatic!"

"Where is Blaise?"

"Helping Draco. Apparently Draco doesn't know how to tie a tie," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Well then what are you gonna do to me Gin?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"You can't see until I am done," Ginny said with a twinkle in her eye.

-

"Fuck it all Blaise. I can't do this," Draco said exasperatedly. Blaise laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well that's why Ginny sent me here. She told me you were in 'utter distress,'" Blaise said with a laugh.

Draco sat down on the edge of his bed. "No Blaise, I mean I don't know if I can go through with the ceremony."

Blaise frowned. "Why do you say that? You're the one who moved up the date of the wedding."

"That's just it!" Draco said looking up at his friend, "_I_ moved it up. Hermione just agreed. I don't know if she even wants to go through with this."

"From what Ginny has told me over the past few weeks is that Hermione is nervous," Blaise said clearing his throat at the end.

Draco quirked a brow. "Nervous?"

"Er…A-about….you know…" Blaise said averting his eyes from his friend's curious stare.

Draco saw the avoidance in Blaise's eyes and then the groan that followed because Draco was being slow.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?" Blaise bit out.

Click. "Oh…_oh._ That. Well that makes sense," Draco said frowning. That would make Hermione nervous. And that fact that she hasn't allowed him to touch her would increase that feeling.

"She has to know that I wouldn't pressure her," Draco said more to himself than to Blaise.

"Well then you should talk about that with her and not me. _Please_," Blaise said with a strained look.

Draco laughed. "Blaise I do believe this is the first time I've see you shy when talking about sex. Why the change?"

"Let's just say I have a new found respect for the word _intimacy_," Blaise said.

"Why is that? Have you and the Weaselette…" Draco said with suggestive brows.

"That is none of your business!" Blaise said harshly, "Don't even think about her that way."

"It's just a question Blaise," Draco said.

"One that you don't need the answer to."

Draco shrugged. "Hermione will tell me."

Blaise growled. "Let's get you ready. I can't wait until I see you get hitched. I honestly thought this day would never come."

"That makes two of us."

Draco stood in front of the mirror again and allowed Blaise to do his bow tie. "So did you invite Narcissa?"

"I wrote her a letter telling her about it, but she didn't respond," Draco said remembering.

"That's odd. Narcissa adores you. I thought for sure she would want to be here," Blaise said inspecting his work in the mirror.

"Yeah I thought so too, but who knows…" Draco said looking at himself and straightening out his jacket.

Blaise smiled at Draco as he turned and spread his arms out. "How do I look?" Draco asked.

"Like a man who got tagged and tranquilized," Blaise said with a smirk.

Draco laughed. "No really."

Blaise sighed and walked over to Draco and clapped him again on the shoulder. "You look nothing like the Draco Malfoy I met when I was three years old. You look happy, in control, and most of all…_human_. You have no idea how much Narcissa and I have wished this for you and for you to actually have made it this far…let's just say that you look like the man you should be: A good one," Blaise said giving his friend a firm manly hug and then letting him go.

"Wow Blaise," Draco said with emotion, "Those words…Now you've just gave me insight as to who wears the pants between you and the Weaselette," Draco said looking at Blaise with mirth, but his voice was still full of emotion.

Blaise barked a laugh. "Go get married you jackass."

-

"Hermione quit _fidgeting!_" Ginny growled, "You're all dressed and you're make up is perfect. If you screw it up I am not fixing you up again!"

Hermione glared at her friend, but stopped picking at her face and hair. She just couldn't get over how she looked. It was like she was looking at another woman in the mirror. The gown she was wearing was pearl white with three inch sleeves that hung off the shoulder. Her gown was slim and lacy with tiny sequence and beads all around the dress. At the bottom it flared out slightly. It was snug enough that it clung to her body.

Her hair was pinned back in tiny sections with simply white flowers. In the back her wavy brown hair flowed down in ringlets. It was simple and she loved it. She had chosen not to use a veil or a bouquet. Her face was shinning and glimmering slightly thanks to a spell that Ginny had used to make it glow. She had on light blush right her cheek bones and her eye shadow was a glittery pearl color that made her chocolate eyes look wider. The black mascara on top of that really made her eyes pop. Ginny had chosen to keep her lips skin colored and merely applied a nude shine.

Even so, Hermione could not believe it was her. She looked over at Ginny who also getting ready. She had just told Hermione that she had charmed a camera to take pictures on its own of the entire wedding. Her dress was a light silver color and her hair was a simple mass of red waves. When she saw that Ginny turn to her with a smile Hermione knew it was time. She knew that she would be getting married in the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore and McGonagall said that they had worked on something for them to get married in. Hermione could not deny that she was curious. After all, McGonagall was gifted at transfiguration.

Hermione and Ginny touched the portkey that Dumbledore had made just for today to take them to the place in the Forbidden Forest where she was to be married. After all, no one at the school could see her dressed like this! A tug around the navel later and Hermione was in a tent. Ginny walked away from her and peeked outside to see another tent. Hermione heard Ginny squeal in delight and walked over to peek out as well. Ginny stopped her with a firm arm and looked at her sternly.

"It's just the tent where the boys are at. I saw Blaise peek out just now and I know that they're over there. Don't you dare look!" Ginny warned. Hermione rolled her eyes and merely tried to concentrate on breathing. Footsteps approached the tent and in walked Albus Dumdledore.

"Ah my dear…Don't you look stunning," Dumbledore said with a light smile on his face.

"Thank you headmaster," Hermione said blushing.

"I just came to tell you my dear that your intended is waiting for you at the altar. Professor McGonagall is ready," Albus said giving Hermione a kiss on the hand.

He turned and left and closed the curtain behind him. Ginny came over and gave Hermione a hug.

"You ready?"

"Yeah I think so," Hermione said letting out a shaky breath.

Again the curtain to the tent opened. Blaise walked in and stopped at the sight of Ginny. "Wow…Ginerva you look…wow," Blaise said taking her hand and giving it a kiss. Ginny giggled and smiled.

"You look rather nice too," she said.

"You look ravishing as well Hermione. Draco will drop dead at the sight of you," Blaise said also giving her a kiss on the hand.

"Thank you Blaise," Hermione said still shaky.

"Well I came here to walk you to your man. That is if you will let me," Blaise said offering his elbow.

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Of course. You and Ginny will both walk me down the aisle. I would love that," Hermione said giving them both a hug and then taking both of their elbows.

"Here we go!" Ginny said quietly.

-

Draco was a mess. His palms were sweaty, his heart was racing, and despite all that he looked calm. McGonagall was right next him setting up the golden bowl that was right in front of her. Draco kept looking down the aisle that was made of white rose petals. There was a small fountain of water in the corner with a bush of Gardenias that gave the air a sweet aroma. It was like the garden area where Nergal and Irkalla met. The irony. There was no one else attending the ceremony besides Blaise and Ginny. They had both wanted it that way. Just private.

In his peripheral he saw McGonagall flick her wand and music began to play. The traditional wedding march played by strings. Draco licked his lips and allowed his eyes to look down the aisle again. There she was. In between Blaise and Ginny was a woman dressed in a lacy white gown. Her flowed behind her like a waterfall of chocolate waves. The flowers in her hair were a token to her innocence. She looked angelic; her face was bright and soft. On her lips was a smile that was shy and disbelieving. He couldn't believe it either. He wasn't aware when the music stopped. He eyes were connected with Hermione's and no one else existed.

"Who gives this woman to wed?" came the wise voice of Minerva McGonagall.

"Blaise and I do," Ginny said looking at Hermione who tore her eyes away from Draco. Ginny gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and let her go as did Blaise. Hermione then forced her lead-like legs to move. She walked over to Draco who took her hand in his. Blaise and Ginny stood off to the sides; Ginny behind Hermione and Blaise next to Draco.

"This ceremony being performed today is a pure and ancient one. It is a testimony to the Earth itself and all it natural magic to the union of not just two people, but two souls," Minerva said looking between Hermione and Draco. "Today here to witness this marriage of souls will be a total of six. Two people who are trusted most by those in union and the four elements that constitute the Earth."

Minerva took out her wand and pointed it towards the ground. With her wand, she levitated a handful of dirt and then kept it hovering over the golden bowl. "The Earth. The mother of us all we call to witness. Hermione, Draco what you see before you is so much more than just what you walk on. The soil is what gives life to the nature around you. It is your foundation to walk on and build on," Minerva said letting the dirt fall into the bowl, "As such you both should look to each other for just these qualities. You both will learn to be each other's foundation and strength. And just like the soil, you both will also give life at some point in your life.

Draco and Hermione kept each other's hand held and watched transfixed as Minerva continued the speech. Minerva then flicked her wand again and a small globe of water lifted out from the fountain in the corner. It floated over to her and also hovered atop the bow.

"The water that the Earth shares its space with is what gives it balance. The water is what quenches the thirst of the Earth and what helps sustain nature. It is found no only in the seas, but in the sky as well," Minerva said allowing the globe of water to pour into the bowl. The water lay as separate layer about the dirt; they did not mix. "As the water balances the Earth, you shall balance each other. For the water is the other half of the Earth, you both are halves of each other. You both will sustain one another and nurture the life you will bring into this world."

Minerva then flicked her wand and at its tip was a ball of flame. "The fire is what warms the core of the Earth. It gives passion and flare to the world. For without it the world would be bland," Minerva then let the fire sit atop the water. Again the layers did not mix. "There is fire between you both as well. Passion drives us and propels us to what we want. As fire can cause the world to have color, it too can cause it to burn. You both will have challenges with each other, but the thing you must both remember is not to let it consume you."

Minerva then conjured a sphere in which one could hear the howling of the wind. "The wind brings fresh air and beautiful aromas the skies. It lets the birds fly and the waves move in the ocean," she said bringing the sphere down towards the bowel atop the fire, though neither touching. "Just like the wind, you both are a refreshing breeze to each other. When the challenges are quite difficult and the fire gets out of hand, the wind will always be there to fan the flames away," Minerva said then tapping the bowl with her wand.

Hermione and Draco merely kept looking. "When all four combine however," Minerva said tapping her wand to the bowl again, "The results are a harmonious union," she said. The elements in the bowl finally began to whirl and mix. After a few minutes they stopped forming a gold substance in the bowl.

"What becomes forged is life itself. And as such a symbol of it is made," Minerva said. Draco and Hermione both looked down at their hands as their existing pair of rings disappeared. They looked over to the bowl and a new pair of rings came out from the golden mixture. They glowed and steamed, until the vapors were gone. Magically , the rings floated over the opposite owners. Draco had in front of him the ring that he was to place on Hermione, and vice versa.

"Now all that is left is for the two to declare so to each other with these symbols granted from the testimony of the Earth. Take the rings," Minerva instructed. Hermione and Draco both plucked the rings out of the air. They then turned to each other. Draco smiled and placed the ring on Hermione's trembling finger. Hermione then placed the wedding band on Draco's hand and smiled up at him as well.

"Now that you have the symbol of your union, it is time that you declare it with your love. Hermione, Draco," Minerva said with a smile, "By the power of this union, I now declare you both husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Minerva said waving her hand over to Hermione.

Draco looked at Hermione closely to see if this would be alright. As he looked he saw joy in her eyes and tears lightly going down her face. Hermione saw Draco's hesitation and took the initiative to step closer to him. Draco saw this and smiled. He then placed both of his hands on either side of her face and brought her closer to him.

"I love you Hermione," he said, his cool breath tickling her face. Before she could respond, Draco closed the distance between them and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

Ginny and Blaise both looked on as their friends were finally married. The kiss they shared was the final part of the ceremony in where a bright glow of gold surrounded them and then fainted. They saw their friends break apart and smile at each other. Ginny then squealed again and hopped over to Hermione.

"I can't believe it! You're married!" she exclaimed and hugged her best friend.

Before Hermione could respond however, an elegant feminine voice cut in. "I can."

Draco whirled at the sound of a familiar voice. "Mom," he breathed. Narcissa looked over to her son and smiled.

"Hello Draco," she said coming over to him and hugging him tightly, "Thank you for inviting me."

"I didn't think you would come," Draco admitted.

"I had to be here Draco. I had to see you wed the woman who helped me save you," she said then turning over to Hermione.

"Thank you dear," she said lightly, "I owe so much to you. And let me say that you have my blessing to always be happy and in love as you are now."

Hermione took a second to get over the shock of seeing her mother-in-law here. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Narcissa," she said elegantly, "You are Mrs. Malfoy now."

Hermione shakily and then gave Narcissa a hug. She could not believe that the woman had made it here, but she was happy and apparently so was Draco.

"Now both of you should get going," Narcissa said sobering up.

"Go where mom," Draco said quizzically.

Narcissa smiled. "I got you both a gift," Narcissa said taking a envelope out of her robes.

Draco looked it over and smiled. He then gave his mother a kiss on the forehead and hugged her tightly. "Thank you mom," he said quietly. He then turned over to Hermione, "She got us reservations at a wizard's suit in Venice. We're going on our honeymoon!"

Hermione's popped and then looked over to Narcissa. "Thank you very much," Hermione said speechless.

"It's the least I could do. Now both of you should go, and again…I thank you Hermione. I couldn't imagine a better wife for my son than the woman who helped me save him," Narcissa said warmly. Hermione saw the emotion on her mother-in-law's face and felt the urge to hug her. So she did. Draco looked on in awe as his mother was embraced by his wife. Perhaps things could work out.

Hermione let go of Narcissa and sniffed a bit. "Again I thank you. I will be seeing you when we get back on Monday. We'll have a lot to talk about then," Hermione said with Narcissa's hands in her own. Narcissa smiled and then looked over to Draco.

"Here's your portkey. It will take you right to the door of the hotel. Draco darling…have fun," Narcissa said giving her son a kiss on the head. Draco nodded and took the portkey. He then walked over to Blaise and Ginny. Hermione followed.

"Thank you both for being here," Draco started, "Blaise you've been my mate since the womb practically. You know me better than Hermione at this point I think," Draco said with a laugh, "And Wease- I mean Ginny…you've been the most supportive of Hermione and me. It makes me think that when the time comes to tell everyone, hopefully they'll react the same way."

Ginny smiled and stepped forward to hug Draco. "Just promise me that you'll take care of her," she whispered in his ear, "She's been through too much in her short life. This past year has not been kind to her. She deserves happiness, she deserves you."

Draco merely nodded and smiled as he let her go. Ginny them walked over to Hermione and congratulated her as well. Blaise then walked up Draco. They merely looked at each other and gave each other a handshake. The emotion they could see in each other's eyes spoke volumes that no words were needed.

Hermione came back to Draco's side and allowed him to hug her close. They both looked back at the 5 people who had assisted to their wedding.

"Thank you all," Hermione said shakily. As she looked out to the faces of the people who attended her wedding, she felt oddly empty. There were two faces that she would have imagined here. Sadly neither Harry nor Ron could know she was getting married. She would have to tell them both on Monday. She felt Draco nudge her softly in a way that asking.

Hermione nodded her head and soon both her and Draco were looking at a beautiful majestic hotel in Venice, Italy.

-

Little did she know that he was there. He was just looking on from afar. She had looked so beautiful and happy. The way she deserved to look. He saw his sister there handing her off to be married. He smiled at that. Ginny knew that he would want to be the one to hand Hermione away at her wedding. Ginny had done that for him. Ron looked on as Narcissa, Ginny, and Blaise talked. His sister looked quite happy as well. They all did. It had been a good day for Hermione to get married. Most of all, she had looked so in love.

And to be quite honest, that sufficed for Ron.

**Alright so here is this chapter. 24 pages of nothing but this. I have outlined the next two chapter so I know what I am writing. **_**Fixed Sophistication**_** will be up by the middle of the week, so be on the lookout for that!**

**Note 1: The song used for inspiration for the wedding scene was 'Running' by No Doubt. **

Don't be a prude, review!

Flame


	37. Things that Happen at Night

**Hey guys. Christmas break is coming up and with it hopefully the end of this story. Enjoy! **

**Note: Though this story is not DH compliant, there is something from that book that I use to explain something else. You'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and John Ellermann.**

**Chapter 37: Things that Happen at Night  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Minerva sat down on the chair quite exhausted. The last time she had performed an Elemental Ceremony had been years ago when she was much stronger and could endure long drains of her magic. Now at her age she felt that drain _everywhere_. Through her fatigue she managed to smile. She had married two people who she knew deserved to be together. She had her eyes closed as she remembered what she had done for the young couple just two hours ago. They had looked so _happy_. They needed this after what they had been through, and what they _will_ go through. Just the thought multiplied her fatigue.

"My dear woman, where is your mind right now?" came a deep and wise voice. Minerva kept her smile and spoke without opening her eyes.

"Albus I was able to unite yet another couple," Minerva said with a heavy sigh.

"And that is what bothers you?" Albus asked confused.

"It's their future that worries me Albus. I feel as though I have given them something that they won't get to fully enjoy."

"My dear woman you need not feel that way," Albus said with relief, "I am afraid that the upcoming war has given you the wrong impression."

Minerva finally opened her eyes and looked at her soul-mate in the eyes. "What other impression of war should I have?"

"Minerva…the type of war that they will go through is not physical, it's soulful," Albus said intensely.

"I am afraid that I don't follow."

"Minerva do you remember how Harry defeated Voldemort? How it was that instead of killing him, he killed off the part in Harry that was actually the horcrux?" the old Headmaster asked sitting across from the woman he loved.

Minerva merely nodded, still puzzled as to where this was going. "That is basically what needs to happen here," Albus said softly.

Minerva allowed her eyes to get wide with surprise as she sat a bit more up in her chair. "Really? You mean no one is really going to die?" she asked sounding hopeful.

"If all goes as it should, then no," Albus said taking Minerva's leg up in his lap and beginning to massage her feet.

-

He picked up his pace and clenched his hands. _Gone off on Dumbledore's business my ass, _though Ninurta as he made his way out of the castle. Hermione and Draco had been gone since Friday night. He knew that it was no coincidence. They had gotten married and he knew it. No one needs to confirm it, he just knew. From what Anu had told him last time, Enlil was probably the cause for Nergal to speed up the date of the wedding. Ninurta groaned at the sluggish speed at which he had to travel due to the human body he had to inhabit. Finally he made it out to the edge of the forest and waited until his father made himself known.

Crackles and sparks of electricity started until finally the body of Lucius Malfoy manifested itself in front of Ninurta. Anu looked over at his son with a proud smile.

"What news do you bring me Ninurta?" Anu asked stepping closer to his son.

Ninurta bowed his head in respect and then let a sigh escape his mouth. "It seems there might be a slight hitch in our plans," he said annoyed.

"Oh?"

"Thanks to Enlil's _wonderful_ idea to sexually foul Irkalla's human body, the lovely couple moved up the day of the wedding."

Anu stiffened. "How _up_ are you talking?"

"They are already married," Ninurta said looking at his father with disgust. It was not aimed at Anu and he knew this; his son had never approved of his baby sister _whoring_ around with Nergal. Anu remained calm and tried to think about how this would change their plans. Although he knew that their war was not a physical one, it did not mean that they could not use physical tactics to weaken their enemy. The Elemental marriage between his daughter and that _wretch_ was done to finally bind the souls as one, so then…

"Thank you for telling me Ninurta," Anu said, a grin starting to form on his face, "But I do not foresee any problems."

Ninurta shifted his weight and furrowed his brows. "How could their union not be a problem? They will be stronger now than before."

"Ninurta, the union was merely of their souls," Anu said looking at his son purposefully, "All we have to do is _break _the bond."

"How will we do that?"

"Simple," Anu said with his grin spreading, "We kill this _Draco Malfoy_."

Ninurta looked at his father confusedly. "Father, won't that simply _weaken_ Irkalla? I thought our purpose was to kill her?"

Anu glanced at his son and then back ahead of him. "No. I just want to weaken her. Irkalla has done nothing wrong. She has been merely brainwashed by that foul _fuck_," Anu said glaring angrily at nothing in particular. He looked back towards Ninurta. "Never forget my son, that she is your sister and my daughter. I may be a heartless ruler, but towards you all…I could never do you harm."

Ninurta nodded. His father was never one to show emotion. If anything, this was the most emotion his father had ever displayed, but he was right. Irkalla was his sister and he should not want to cause her harm. However, her actions were excusable. Irkalla had acted on bad faith due to Nergal, but what was Ea's excuse?

Ninurta cleared his throat. "Father…I know you meant what you just said, but…" Ninurta trailed off not knowing whether it was right to rat out his brother.

"What is it?"Anu said.

"Father, haven't you ever given thought as to why we have not been recycled? By nature's law we should not be here talking to each other through our present re-incarnation's body."

Anu nodded. "That is true. I always thought it was just Fate. She can be ruthless you know."

Ninurta nodded. "Yes Aunt Fate has been cruel in the past, but it was not her who condemned us to this."

Anu looked at Ninurta suspiciously. "You know who did this us."

Ninurta nodded. "It was Ea."

-

She looked at herself in the mirror. _No, this doesn't seem quite right._ She took off her clothes and tried on another ensemble. She was definitely leaning towards a skirt, but what shirt should she wear? It was still cold outside and she wanted to stay warm…Ginny looked through her wardrobe and found a button up shirt with ¾ sleeves. She then looked at the skirt she had on in the mirror. _It will look a little 50s, but why not?_ Ginny slipped the shirt on and buttoned it up. She then tucked the bottom part of the shirt into the skirt. The skirt was black and was the kind that clung straight down to just below her knee.

She then grabbed her wand and, while looking in the mirror, adjusted her hair so that it was curled at the ends. She wore no make-up since she had never been in the habit of it. _Yeah, but tonight's special._ She looked through her book of beauty charms and decided just on rouge and light lipstick. She walked back to her wardrobe and took out slender black heels that were closed heel, but open-toed. She then walked down to the common room and waited for her…her what? Was he her boyfriend?

Ginny sat on the chair closest to the portrait door. She and Blaise had been on _very_ nice terms since they had found out about being soul mates, but they had not defined their relationship. Was it just expected that they be together now? They had been together at the hip since before Christmas when they found out, but in that month and a half Blaise had only kissed her once. That had been it in the Astronomy Tower and nothing since then.

True she had asked for time to get used to him, but a month was more than enough time. _Maybe I need to show him that I am ready._ Ginny smiled at the thought. She could do that. Slowly and subtly she could show him that she was ready to begin a new relationship with him.

_Knock knock._

Ginny's face perked up at the knock as she jumped up to answer the door. She opened it and saw the person how had been occupying her thoughts only moments before. Blaise stood there in a smoky-grey button up shirt that lay on his chest untucked into his black dress pants. He sent her an appreciative once-over that caused Ginny to giggle lightly.

"You look good," Ginny said stepping out of the common room and into the stone hallway.

"You look better," Blaise said extending his arm which Ginny accepted. They walked down in silence with only the clicking of Ginny's heels being heard. As they reached the double doors to go out, Blaise let go of her arm to open the door. Ginny smiled flirtatiously at him and walked through the door. Blaise closed the door behind him and instantly felt a foreign confusion hit him. He knew that it was Ginny who was feeling this.

"What's this for Blaise?" Ginny said pointing to the broom that was hovering in front of her.

Blaise took hold of the broom and brought it closer to her. "Hop on."

Ginny grinned. "You should have told me we were gonna fly. I would have worn pants."

"Then I am glad I didn't tell you."

Ginny giggled again and waited for Blaise to mount the broom. He then helped her on to sit lady-like on the broom. Blaise kicked off and flew at a slow speed. After all, this was intended to be romantic.

"So…Where are you taking me hm?" Ginny asked demurely.

Blaise lowered his head so that his lips were close to her ear. "It's called a surprise," he whispered. Ginny smiled, but instantly put on a poker face.

"Hermione and Draco had a beautiful ceremony don't you think?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"Yeah it was," Blaise commented sounding like he was actually thinking about it, "Having known Draco for most of my life, I think the wedding fit him to a T."

"Hermione too. She's not too frilly or flashy. The wedding wasn't extravagant, which is _so_ like her."

Blaise started to descend near where the Whomping Willow was. Ginny could see that there were tiny little flecks of light roaming around it. Blaise landed and waited for Ginny to get off before he did as well. With a flick of his wand the fireflies floated to a higher level so that they provided light over the blanket and basket of food that appeared under them. Ginny put her hands to her mouth in surprise as she saw the scene before her unfold. Blaise took her hand and walked her near the beautiful cloud of fireflies that hovered above their dinner.

"Blaise…wow…" Ginny said as she sat down on the blanket.

"Thanks. I do try," he said with a grin in her direction.

Ginny took in everything around her; the beautiful moonlight, the romantic gesture with the fireflies and the picnic, and how charming Blaise was acting. Even though it was downright irresistible what he was doing, _why_ was he doing it? Her previous thoughts as to the loose definition of their relationship made their way back into her head. She didn't notice Blaise glance at her. He felt the doubt and uncertainty roll off of her like thick heat. He had known that she had been wanting to talk about was it was that they were, but he wanted to beat her to the punch.

"Ginny…" Blaise said.

"Hmm?" Ginny said looking back at him.

"What are you thinking?"

Ginny sighed. "It's…" she cleared her head as she tried to search for the words. _You want to show him you're ready right? Here's your chance._ "Blaise what am I to you?"

Blaise took a second to really consider the question. "You're an unexpected surprise, that's what you are. You're the type of friend I never thought I would have. You're the confidant I have always wanted."

Blaise's answer had been intentional; he knew that what he had said was not what Ginny wanted to hear. He was not disappointed. Ginny's face fell slightly and the disgruntled feeling that she was emanating was proof to Blaise.

"Oh," she said dejectedly. She started to get up and straightened her skirt out as she did. Blaise stood too, and sent her a confused look. He walked over to her and took her in his arms. Ginny did not protest, but she showed no enthusiasm for the gesture.

"You didn't let me finish," Blaise said putting pressure under her chin with his finger. Ginny looked up at him, but did not let the feeling of hope get to high.

"You're the beauty in life that I never expected to see. You're the infinite trust that I was never shown," he said putting his hand on her face, "You're the once in a lifetime opportunity that I don't intend to pass up."

Blaise stopped to let the words sink in. He saw her lip quiver with emotion and decided to continue. "You're the completeness that I've never known. You're also the love I never thought I'd feel," he said stretching out his arm to catch a firefly in his hand. He brought it back down in his closed hand. He then opened it in front of Ginny's face and began to get down on one knee. Ginny felt her insides run cold and the breath leave her body.

"You're also the only woman I'll ever want to call my love, my companion, my wife," he said opening his hand and revealing a single white-gold band with a solitaire diamond in the middle. "Ginverva Weasley will you marry me?"

Ginny just continued to stare at him not really believing what was happening. She wasn't even sure if they were dating, and now he was proposing to her? She let her hands fall to her sides. Did she really want to do this? Was she ready for such a step? _Maybe not right now, but one thing I do know is that I'll never feel for another man what I feel for him._ Of its own accord, her left hand started to lift while her head numbly nodded.

"Yes," she felt her mouth say. Blaise grinned and put the ring on her finger. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"Not that I am not excited, but are you sure?" Blaise asked setting her back down.

"Yes," Ginny said through happy tears, "Here I was just expecting for you to say that we're at least dating."

"Well," Blaise said gripping her around the waist, "If you've already found what you want, why keep looking?"

Ginny smiled at him. "Just remember that I am a year younger than you are. You're gonna have to wait until I finish Hogwarts at least," Ginny said drying her eyes.

"As long as I can call you mine, I don't care," Blaise said with a tender smile.

"My parents are gonna flip," Ginny said putting her arms around his neck.

"Let's forget about all that now," Blaise said hugging her tightly.

Ginny blushed as she lifted her head to peck his lips timidly. Blaise chuckled. "That's not how I remember our first kiss. I think it went something more like this," he said sinking his head down and catching her lips. Ginny hugged him more tightly and allowed the rush of emotions to flow through her. Blaise was sensing every single one of this emotions, the most prominent however was arousal. Ginny had been waiting a very long time for him to kiss her again like this. Blaise let his hand trail softly down her back until it reached her hip. He clutched her tightly there and pushed her pelvis suggestively into his.

Ginny gasped and ran her hand in his hair. Blaise began to walk them backwards towards the blanket. Without breaking the kiss he laid her down and took his place on top of her with his weight on one elbow. His hand that cupped her face slid down her neck and to the place in between her breasts.

The food lay forgotten.

-

He looked out onto the water-streets that made up the city. The moon fell beautifully upon the city as the white granite and stone of the Venetian buildings glowed. Draco hugged his charmed jacket closer to him as he felt a shiver run up his spine. True that it was beautiful here, but it was still winter. He blew warm air into his hands and rubbed them together. Over the light rippling of the water he could hear soft breathing. He glanced over his shoulder into the room where his wife lay on the bed. Draco gripped the stone railing of the balcony as frustration and discouragement ran through him.

They were going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, and Draco Malfoy had yet to make love to his wife. Over the weekend they had had much fun going through as much of the city as they could together, but Hermione never stopped reminding Draco of how his touch disgusted her. He knew that it was not intentional, that it was because of what had happened to her that she reacted that way, but it was beginning to hurt and annoy him. Every time when his mind would let that fact slip away and he would try to even hold her hand, she'd send him a fearful glare and then shut her eyes in disgust at the sensation that crawled up her skin.

When they would sit down to eat Draco looked at Hermione as she watched the other couples caress and hold each other. She would show just a flash of guilt before looking back up to Draco and feigning a smile. Draco had tried to get her to relax and sleep when it had come time for them to go to share a bed, but Hermione said that she couldn't. So Draco had to resort to the couch. Needless to say, this was not how he had envisioned his honeymoon with Hermione.

He sighed and bowed his head. He knew that Hermione needed time to get over what had happened to her, but Draco was not a saint and he could not wait forever. He just prayed to God that he would not snap and take her against her will.

"Draco?"

Draco tensed at the feminine voice that called out to him. He lifted his head and turned to walk back into the room. He closed the double-doors behind and found Hermione awake and standing three feet from him in her robe and nightgown. Her tired and innocent face held a look of puzzled curiosity.

"Sorry Hermione, I couldn't sleep. It was nothing. Go back to bed," Draco said taking off his jacket and revealing his naked torso to Hermione. Draco saw when Hermione's eyes widened, her face blushed, and she shifted her head to avert her gaze. Draco clenched his jaw and let out an angry groan.

"You really need to stop that. I am _three_ feet away from you. I won't do a _damn_ thing to you for Merlin's sake. Just go back to bed," he said harshly as he slipped off his shoes and walked over to his couch.

Hermione felt the spark of fury run through her mind at Draco's attitude. "I'm sorry if I am _annoying_ you Draco. I can't help the way I react."

Draco leapt up from the couch and strode over to Hermione with his muscles taught with irritation. "That's bullshit and you know it Hermione. It's been a damn _month_ since that fuck touched you. I understand that you were assaulted and that you feel violated," Draco said gripping his hands into fists, "But what I can't understand is that fact that you can't even _look_ at me without feeling disgusted."

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself suddenly feeling small. "It's not that simple Draco. I can't just forget-"

"More bullshit!" Draco said cutting the air angrily with his hand. "You mean to tell me that you can't forget a few_ minutes_ of him touching as oppose to the _months_ where I showed you nothing but respect and adoration?" Draco asked accusingly. He knew he was sounding harsh at the moment, but he was starting to feel degraded by the very question that he had just asked her.

Hermione looked at Draco and let her eyes shine with the water that wanted to pour from them. He was right. Dear sweet _Merlin_ he was right! She had stayed focused on the assault that she had been through without ever thinking about the millions of caresses that Draco had given her. She had let one moment of abuse overshadow the months of love that she had spent with him. _That's_ what was bothering him. Hermione wanted to kick herself.

She stayed put as Draco took a few steps closer to her. "Merlin Hermione…" he breathed softly, "Was one moment all it took for you to forget me?" he asked with naked sincerity.

That did it for Hermione. She let the tears flow from her eyes as she realized her mistake. She had made Draco feel so minuscule with her actions. That was not what she felt!

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said with her shoulders shaking, "I didn't realize what I was doing to you…That you would feel like this."

Draco stood directly in front of her wanting nothing more than to hug her, but he restrained himself. "I apologize for having been so harsh earlier, but I couldn't take it anymore," he said lifting his hand and putting it under her chin. Hermione did not recoil from his touch and followed his gesture to look at him. "Do you have any idea what it's like to love you and not be able to show that?"

Hermione sniffed softly and put her hand on his. She moved his hand so that it was cupping her cheek. "Draco don't ever think for one moment that you are second to anything in my life. You're all I see anymore," Hermione said removing her hand from his and shyly stroking his temple until she reached his jaw line and then his lips. "I guess I just needed you to remind me of that."

Draco wanted to respond, but stayed still as he saw her eyes shift to where her finger had been just seconds before. Hermione took a furtive step closer to him and replaced her finger with her lips. She grazed Draco's lips with such feather-light weight, that Draco wasn't sure if she was kissing him or caressing him. Draco stepped back and waited until Hermione's curious eyes looked at him.

"Hermione…Are you willing to see how much I love you?" Draco asked with lust growing in his eyes. Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

"You're right about…what happened," she said softly, "I need to forget…or more like you need to remind me...of us."

She felt Draco take her hand in his and twine their fingers together. He put his other hand on her waist, but did not bring her closer. He wanted her to feel his warmth and proximity and not be scared by it.

"Close your eyes Hermione," Draco said softly. Hermione did as told. Draco let go of her hand softly ran his index finger up the length of her arm. Hermione shivered in response. It felt as though he were running a quill up her arm. Draco's finger kept trailing up her neck until it reached her lips. He mimicked her actions earlier and outlined the soft contours of her mouth.

"Tell me what you want Hermione," Draco whispered finally using the hand on her hip to bring her closer. "I want you to control this. Tell me what you want me to do."

Keeping her eyes closed, Hermione said softly, "My robe."

Those two words were enough for Draco to understand what to do. He let go of her waist and used both of his index fingers to slip under the satin fabric of her robe. He applied light pressure so that Hermione could feel his fingers caress her collar bone while pushing the robe off of her shoulders. Draco let the satin fabric fall around Hermione's ankles and let his entire hand hold her shoulders. Hermione relished the feeling of her robe falling freely from her shoulders to the floor, and then Draco's rough hands hold her shoulders.

"What next?" Draco asked sensually.

"My nightgown," Hermione whispered. Draco looked nightgown and saw that it was buttoned on the back. He held her by the waist again to bring her against his firm chest. He could tell he was doing things right as her pert nipples rubbed him through her sheer nightgown. He used his hand to bring Hermione's hair to the opposite side of her neck. He let his nose and mouth touch the side of her face lightly as his hands traced down the straps of her nightgown the middle of her back where her buttons were. Draco nimbly undid the nightgown; his face breathed lightly in the crook of her neck, tickling her sensitive flesh and making her grow hot. He then followed the straps of her nightgown back up to the shoulder, and using his index fingers again, he fingered the straps and pulled them down.

Hermione inhaled as she felt the satin protection leave her body and the cold air hit her exposed bust and abdomen. Draco's head stayed in the crook of her neck while his hands made their way down her silky back and to her hips.

"Before I let go of you, I want you to open your eyes," Draco said huskily, "I want you to see exactly how much I want you."

Hermione shivered again, but not because of the temperature. She felt the butterflies erupt in her stomach as she opened her eyes and felt Draco pull away from her. She bit her lip again as she saw Draco stand in front of her to look at her. His eyes were dark and his jaw was clenched; he was trying not to pounce on her. Draco let his gaze start from her beautiful long legs that looked shiny in the dim moonlight. He went past her rounded hips to her flat stomach. The curves there were perfect. Finally he looked up to her naked breasts. They were round, firm, and full. The dusky pink areola was perky, making her nipples pronounced. Finally Draco looked at her face which was anxious and embarrassed.

Draco walked closer to her and put his hands on her hips again. "You're beautiful you know that? You have everything a man desires, but that only _I _can have," he said possessively.

Hermione said nothing as Draco lowered his face and finally took her lips with his. He started out gentle and shy so that she could adjust. He still did not want to scare her off. He walked her back towards the bed and stopped when he felt her begin to sit down. He reached down and removed the only barrier that he had not been able to before their Elemental ceremony: her underwear. He grinned inwardly as he felt the dampness of them. Draco removed his own clothing and took his place on top of his wife.

"I gave you control earlier, but now I am taking it back," he said running his hand along the side of her torso, "Tonight is about you and I want you to feel every part of it."

Again Hermione said nothing, but Draco knew that she was ok with it. There was raw trust in her eyes as she breathed in calmly. Draco began with her breasts. He took on nipple in his hand and began to rub it gently. Hermione bit her lip again, but made no noise. Draco then proceeded to take the other pink nipple in his mouth. With that Hermione sucked in a breath. His hot moist mouth felt _wonderful _around her flesh. And his tongue! The way he would lightly swish back and forth to tease her sensitive skin was driving her mad. This had been nothing like the other times when they had fooled around. Draco felt Hermione begin to squirm at his antics. He let go of the breast he had in his mouth and took her lips again. This time he was not careful or shy. He touched her lips with his tongue and then entered her wet mouth.

The hand that had been on her other breast left and traced its way gently downward. Draco was pleasantly surprised to find that Hermione had _groomed_ herself in the area he least expected. He touched just above her clit which made Hermione buck her hips in response. He did it again and now she knew that he was teasing her. Draco then used his index finger and lightly touched the large folds that covered her clit. He began to rub there and then made his way inward. Hermione let go of his mouth and arched her back. She let out a moan as he finally found her clit and began to rub it gently. Draco nudged and tantalized Hermione's body knowing how it would make her writhe under him. He wanted her to feel every pleasure that he could give her. Tonight would be merely a taste of that. Hermione licked her lips and gripped Draco's arm tightly. Using the juices available, Draco slid his finger inside. Hermione felt a light flash of pain and clench her muscles. Draco widened his eyes in surprise. Good lord but she was tight! She was more so when she flexed her pubic muscles. Draco moved his finger inside of her dramatically; he would go fast and slow so that she could feel every inch of satisfaction and bliss that he could offer her.

After fingering her for a minute or two, Draco stopped and grinned at the whimper of protest she emitted. He shifted his body and hovered over hers. Hermione looked at him with the same raw trust and nodded to his silent question.

"This is where you become _mine_ Hermione," Draco breathed, "I love you."

Hermione wanted to respond, but could not as she felt his firm shaft begin to penetrate her virgin body. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as the pain shot up through her torso and into her brain. Draco lay there a minute loving the feel of her tight, moist vagina. Hermione opened her eyes and when she felt adjusted to the new sensation gave Draco a kiss on the lips.

Draco then began to move in and out of her. Hermione arched her back again; Draco was slowly moving through her body until she finally began to feel the pleasure with each movement. With each stroke, Hermione felt every inch of him. He was hot and slick with her lubrications. And God did he feel good. One of his calloused hands had a grip on her hip and the other held her hand above her head. Draco's speed began to accelerate. As he did Hermione's breasts bounced, taunting Draco to engulf them again in his mouth. So he did. Hermione let out a guttural groan as she felt the combined pleasure of her husband sucking on her tit and thrusting in and out of her.

Hermione began to clench her muscles so that Draco let out a groan of pleasure. Draco felt Hermione's vagina grip him tighter as he moved faster through her body.

"Merlin Draco…keep going," Draco heard Hermione say drunkenly.

Draco obliged; he soon began moving so fast that the headboard of the bed began to hit the wall. Hermione felt something odd happening within her body. It was as if all her sensations were being shunted towards the center of her body until finally…_oh!_ Hermione moaned loudly as she felt her body release the feelings of arousal from the center to the rest of her body. Draco let his desire go as well and shuddered as he felt his seed leave him. Hermione moaned again as she felt her husband's warm fluids fill her body.

Draco let go of her hand and hip and _slowly_ pulled out of her. He gave Hermione a sweet kiss and cupped her face.

"You alright love?" Draco asked when Hermione did not open her eyes.

"Yeah it's just…My body feels so sensitive right now," she said finally opening her eyes, "It's like very nerve is on fire."

Draco grinned. "Wow. I wasn't even trying all that much either."

Hermione slapped him playfully. "You arrogant man."

Draco hugged Hermione closer to his body and covered them up with the blankets. "I've never done that before," Draco said earning Hermione's incredulous look.

"You liar! You weren't a virgin when I met you."

"I am not saying that I've never had sex before Hermione. I am saying that I've never made love to a woman before," Draco said with a chuckle, "There's a difference between sex and making love."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. When you have sex, its almost purely physical. You feel arousal and lust and then you let your body act out those feelings," Draco said running his hand up and down her arm absentmindedly, "But when you make love… it's all about the other person. It's a mixture of both lust _and _love. I wanted _you_ to feel everything tonight. I didn't matter."

Hermione frowned. "You mean you didn't get anything out of it?"

Draco chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, you were spectacular there at the end. I didn't know you knew how to…flex your muscles like that."

Hermione blushed. "Instinct? It just felt right doing it."

"Indeed."

They lay there for a few minutes basking in the afterglow. Draco then shifted his weight and propped his head up on his elbow to face Hermione. She sent him a smile and giggled.

"So what do you see us doing in a few years?" Draco asked, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"I really don't know," Hermione said truthfully, "With everything that has been going on I haven't given much thought to it."

Draco nodded. "That makes sense, but can you at least tell me what _you _thought about in your future? Even if that doesn't include me."

"Why so curious?"

"No reason. Just wondering."

"Well…Obviously I've always thought about a career. I thought about being a healer, but what can I say? I may be a genius, but when it comes to patience I have none," Hermione said with a giggle.

"Ok so you want a career. What else?"

"Hmm. I wanted to have a career before I got married, but at least that's one thing down," Hermione then blushed as she thought of the next goal in her future. She didn't want to bring it up because she had never really talked to Draco about it. Draco caught her hesitation and nudged her.

"C'mon…Keep going," he pressed.

Hermione averted her gaze and bit her lip. "Kids."

Draco did not let any emotion show on his face nor did he find the word a surprise. True that they had never talked about it, but even men want at least one kid.

"How many?" Draco asked gently.

"Two. Both boys," Hermione said looking back up at him.

"Both boys? Why boys?"

"You'll find my reasoning odd, but I don't like girls," Hermione said wrinkling her nose.

Draco finally chuckled. "Ok this I have to hear."

"Well…About 4 years ago my cousin had her second child. Her little girl was beautiful with long brown hair and beautiful almond eyes," Hermione said remembering, "But when she got around the age of 4 I noticed that she knew that she was beautiful. She would ask her mother for absolutely everything and whenever she didn't get her way she would throw a tantrum. I just couldn't _stand _her."

Draco chuckled again. "Ok then why boys? What makes them different?"

"Well that same cousin had her first child who's a boy. He's eight years old right now and he's just so…so…_fun_," Hermione said with a sparkle in her eyes, "He actually goes outside and plays and he always tries to get me involved in playing games that don't involve putting lipstick on dolls."

"Wow Hermione, I never took you for being gender bias," Draco said amused by her explanations.

"What are you talking about? Women are absolutely _evil_," Hermione said with a grin.

"I won't argue that."

They laughed and then stayed somber for a few seconds. Draco looked at her again with the same curious stare he had before.

"What _now_?" Hermione said with mock annoyance.

Draco however was not trying to be funny this time. "Hermione…do regret not having married Krum?"

Hermione blinked a few times as the question caught her off guard. They hadn't talked about Viktor in _months_, and he was asking her this _now_ of all times?

"No," Hermione said calmly.

"You sound so sure," Draco commented.

"Because I am Draco," Hermione said looking him, "Viktor was there when I needed him in my life. He isn't physically with me, and though that was not his fault, I believe there is a reason for it," Hermione said bringing her hand up to gently trace the outline of his face, "I'll never forget Viktor because as the base of any relationship is friendship, and he was my friend above all else, but...You're in my life now and you always will be. You are my present and my future. Never forget that."

Draco said nothing. He merely brought his face down to his wife's again and kissed her.

**This was short in my opinion, but I think it was necessary. Now don't start messaging me about Ginny and Blaise getting engaged so quickly. Hermione and Ginny will gossip about that in the next yeah and this was my first shot and a really good love scene...well 'really good' in my opinion. So don't be shy, how was the shagging? ;D Let me know seriously! I am curious to see if I can write good sex!  
**

**Don't be a prude, review! And Happy Holidays! **

**~Flame**


End file.
